Fictus Memoriae
by Cipher.D
Summary: She had received the order; a mission she didn't want to take but Raines had insisted. The memories still haunt her to this day, and the terrified screams still echo in the silence of the night. She wonders...
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

**Arc 1: Midgar**

**She had received the order; a mission she didn't want to take but Raines had insisted. The memories still haunt her to this day, and the terrified screams still echo in the silence of the night. **

**She wonders if it was right to send someone like her with so much emotional baggage to Midgar; the land at the root of the genocide, and her nightmares.**

* * *

She's a soldier.

It was something she constantly reminded herself of. Calm, collected, and serious to a fault. No nonsense, efficient, and strong. Those were everything she modeled herself to be and had succeeded. She's a soldier and she's not the only one. Sadly, not all soldiers seem to share her perspective of what they ought to be what they shouldn't. "Great! Thanks a lot for your help!" Massaging her temple, she finally draws her cool gaze to her friend or another soldier in arms. With her wild black hair brushed back, mischievously seductive, or so she claims, cat-like green eyes complete with a beauty mark, she waves at the two departing men before she walks back towards her with a small piece of paper in her hand. "Look here. Said Seventh Heaven shouldn't be far. Turn right after-"

"Whatever. Let's just go."

Fang. That was the name of her partner. Oerban descent, complete with the accent and tribal garments which she had left back in Academia for civilian clothes in order to blend in. "Yeah, yeah, no need to get your feathers ruffled." Fang retorted with a lazy wave of her hand as if to brush her off. "The mission hasn't even started and you're already like that. What? Where's that lightning zap?"

She swore her eye just twitched with annoyance which was further fueled by Fang's mocking snicker. "Shut. Up."

"Think Raines is already there?" Shifting on her feet, she crossed her arms beneath her bust before she shrugged. She's come to expect and adapt to Fang's rather spontaneous and often off-topic questions. One minute she could be talking about one thing, joking and laughing and the next all serious and stone-faced. It's something she attributed to Fang's rather short attention span on various subjects. "Smells like daisies here." Fang continued, muttering as she crinkled her nose in disgust. Naturally; what did Fang expect? Actual daisies? Rolling her eyes, she snatched the piece of paper from Fang's hand finding herself growing more frustrated at the situation. After all that harassing she did, this was all she got? A poorly drawn map with squares and lines?

"What is this?"

"Don't worry. I've got it all up here." Fang hummed tapping her temple with her finger. "Now you wouldn't have this problem if you had just listened to what I said earlier."

"Let's go. I don't want to waste anymore time."

"Fine." Throwing her hands up in defeat, Fang started walking forward leading the way through the decrepit slums. Her azure blue eyes glanced over the cluttered area before her. The broken, dirty playground where impoverished children loitered, and abandoned old tires upon more trash formed heaps and heaps. It stank. She crinkled her nose, taking more measures to show her displeasure than usual. Frankly, it was sad. The orphaned children living in Academia and Cocoon didn't need her charity, these did. This was an eye opener. She knew it was bad, seen the many articles and documents on this, especially ever since Raines had decided to assign this mission to her. With the ever abundant rumors and stereotypes floating about, it was easy to do her research, of course, taking into account of certain prejudicial and discriminatory biases but with what she has seen so far, they were completely true.

It's common knowledge to know that Midgar is ridden with corruption of the rich and powerful while the rest of the people are oppressed. The great divide that separates the classes taking a physical form in the enormous plate; the 'upper' city infamous for murders and assasinations and the lower slums where people resort to thievery and prostitution. If Midgar wasn't so run-down it would have made for a magnificent city. She takes a while just to absorb the mere size of the plate that loomed over her.

There was no sky, instead she could see the large iron and steel beams that stretched across as far as she could see. No rain, no snow, no sunlight, and no wind. The ground was dry dirt unable to grow anything. That's why she hasn't even seen a single green plant ever since she arrived. It's impossible for plants to survive here and just down-right cruel to make people live here. The stench of sewers often hung in the still and muggy air. Imagine how humid it would get if it rained. Wonder if the plate leaked but since the sewage from the upper side always ran it's way down here it wouldn't really make much difference. She quietly followed Fang, keeping half a ear open to listen to the other's mumbles and comments and chose to keep her own to herself. Sometimes, even she doesn't like where her thoughts go. Trying not to reel in disgust at the drunkards flanked with skimpily dressed women draped over their arms or the blatant prostitution taking place that really would have her arresting people left and right if she was anywhere else, she kept her eyes trained forward.

"Are we there yet?" She was an impatient person and Fang knew that better than anyone else. The situation definitely wasn't helping either. Tense, uncomfortable; being a soldier adapted to undercover missions, she had learned to quickly adjust to unfamiliar territory but there was something else here that bothered her as well.

"Here it is." Fang finally spoke up but her statement sounded more of a question than anything else and she was hesitant to say so for a good reason. She really didn't know if this was supposed to be a bar or a run down wooden shack. The stairs leading up were worn from use, the paint chipped and old, and the sign above wasn't faring too well. She could barely make out the letters on the board making the place look utterly ancient.

"This is it?" Maybe her tone made it obvious that she wasn't impressed when she had heard Fang snicker. She could not believe she was going to be situated here in this rat's nest for maker knows how long.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Waltzing up, each step they took made the wood creak and groan as if it was going to break in half. Raking her knuckles over the door, she waited for someone to come but only silence greeted them. "Huh... that's strange." Fang muttered, "I swore Raines told me there should be people here."

She only rolled her eyes allowing her attention to drift again before she snapped to the flicker of a shadow that had crossed the dusted window. "There is someone inside." The soldier muttered, feeling a slight frustration well up in her. Pushing past Fang, she gripped the knob to rattle it loudly, "I know you're inside. Open up." Again, silence.

Her patience thinned urging her to reach into her pocket to pull out a small device her other friends had given her as a good luck charm for this mission. They always had handy and sometimes questionable uses but they were useful nonetheless. As Vanille had said with an enthusiastic clap coupled with a little hop, "It's perfect! Now you can break into anyone's house without a single problem." She worries about that one sometimes. It's a small little black cylinder, and fits over any older models of key and lock. Scanners do their job and done. It always reminds her that Hope knows how to do his job. He had gone into a long winded explanation as to how it worked but all that she really cared about was that it scanned and used that information to materialize a temporary key. Talk about a violation of privacy but in her line of work, it would definitely save her some time.

The door clicks open smoothly. She soaks in the new place the moment she steps in, mentally mapping out everything. The place isn't as rundown on the inside. Other than the rather messy corner littered with empty glasses and crumpled chip bags, everything else was in order. A small wooden bar with bottles lined up neatly behind, stairs to the right that led up and an old game machine in the opposite corner. Fang immediately walks over to the pinball machine, "Check this out. It has to be a collectors item now."

Lifting her hand for silence, the soldier walks up to the counter, "I know you're hiding behind there. Where are your parents?" Slowly, she watched as small eyes peeked out from a cup board door before a little girl climbed out. Dressed in an old but still white dress, she had one length brown hair that reached her shoulders with even bangs across her forehead. She could see the fear trembling through the young girl, at the most, around four or five years old. Too young to be home alone. Slowly and careful not to make any sudden movements, she waved Fang off before rounding the counter. The young girl's large brown eyes were wide as they watched her wearily. "Are you... Marlene?"

"Who... are you?"

Kneeling on the floor so she was relatively close to Marlene's height, she continued as softly as she could, "I'm someone that might be helping your dad in the future. Do you know where he is?"

"Most likely on the bombing mission he was so excited about." Marlene jumped at the third voice and she could feel her frustration simmer again. Poor girl was probably scared out of her wits by now but she didn't expect it when the little girl dashed as fast as her little legs could carry her towards Raines who had just entered pulling a large sleek black suitcase along. She latched onto his leg and peeked out at her again, brown eyes darting from Fang to her and then to Fang again. The man only sighed as he rested a comforting hand on top of the girl's head, "I asked you to meet me here; not break in. At least everything is still intact-"

"Oh shit!" Fang hissed as the game suddenly rumbled and shook. The woman stepped back, wincing as if she was waiting for it to explode but to her surprise the floor around it suddenly broke away, lowering down like an elevator to a hidden floor. Letting out a whistle, she peered down before nodding to herself, "I knew that was going to happen."

"Fang, just sit down." Raines sighed as he moved towards the adjacent wall to reveal a button hidden behind some posters. Pressing it, they watched half in amusement and half in curiosity was the game machine rose back up to it's original place.

"I didn't break it." Fang retorted but still did as told.

"Marlene." Raines spoke up as he motioned to the two ladies in the bar, "They're my friends."

"Ha!" Fang snorted loudly and the other rolled her eyes before crossing her arms to stare blankly at him.

"Whatever. Now what was that you said about a bombing mission?"

"Yes, AVALANCHE is most likely out right now to bomb one of the reactors." Raines answered, "I asked them what they were capable of and I guess this is what they've come up with.

"They're just going to draw unnecessary attention to themselves."

"Now, now. It's not unnecessary attention, though considering how you work, I suppose it's understandable that you would see it this way. It was necessary to draw attention away from us." Her jaw clenched but she remained silent as Raines continued, "Surely, even in disguise, I can only escape SHINRA and the PSICOM's eyes for only a few more times. I didn't pick a date when AVALANCHE was out on their first task to come by accident. They'll serve as enough distractions to bring what I need to bring into Midgar. We all know how much you love your Blaze Edge and I'm sure security wouldn't be too happy if you waltzed in with one."

"Barret waltzes around with a machine gun arm. I doubt-"

"But that's different. He's a citizen of Midgar but you're only a tourist. One of those typical snobs from Academia." Raines commented offhandedly, "Remember, just as the same with different countries and races of people; stereotypes exist. They'll pay more attention to you."

"Whatever." She bit back as she made a move for the black suitcase, "This is mine then?" With one hand, she hoisted it up, finding it heavier than she had anticipated. With a dead thud that made the table shake, her fingers went to quick work. Click... click... click, a small smirk came to her lips when the lock flicked open easily. "You should get another suitcase." She commented, "It takes me just as long as you to open this thing and I don't know the pass key." Ignoring the man's chuckle behind her, the suit case glided open allowing her eyes to fall onto her most trusted ally. Still sheathed inside it's rectangular hold, she yanks the entire thing out and secures it around her waist before she moves to grab the new black leg pouch that was designed to suit her 'outfit' that was specifically made for this mission. "So? When are they going to be back?"

"I could ask you the same question." Raines sighed as he took a seat at one of the tables, watching in amusement as his ace double checked all of her equipment consisting merely of a few gravity bombs and her favorite survival knife. "Eager?"

"Yeah right." She retorts before her gaze falls onto the extra weapon that laid inside the suit case. "What's that for?"

The man only smirked even wider as he lent in resting his chin in a steeple, "A little greeting present." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small device, slightly smaller than his finger as he slid it across the table, "I want you to go help them." Now he had her full attention. She may as well start early and get the job done quickly. "I've planted a tracking device on Barret so you should be able to locate him easily. Assist their escape from SHINRA."

"Can I go too?" Fang asked already cracking her knuckles.

"Very well." The man leaned back but didn't bother standing up as he saluted them lazily, and at the same time waved them off, "Remember though, play nice. Especially you."

"Tch." Slapping the laughing Fang on the arm, she slammed the suitcase closed not too nicely, carrying it along with her as they both preceded out like the trained soldiers they were. Fang launched herself off the stairs like a child with a mocking grin while she tried her best to ignore her, promptly dealing another punch. Some soldiers.

"Hey! Don't get pissy." Fang started but it was clear she was still intent of making fun of her, "Gotta play nice, remember?"

"Shut up. I do things my way."

"And that's why you always get into deep shit." Fang hummed as she fell into the soldier's steps, "Act like that and you're gonna make new enemies with the people you're supposed to become buddy-buddy with."

"I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to work."

"Fine!" With an exaggerated sigh, the woman followed her silently.

A short silence fell between them before she cleared her throat slightly peering at Fang, "I can do this on my own."

"Well, I never said you couldn't."

"Good."

"You're just gonna make things a hell of a lot harder."

"If you're so obsessed over making friends then you should have taken this mission."

"Oh no." Fang hummed, "I'm happy with my fresh air and blue sky back in Academia." Whipping around with a retort ready to clash with Fang's challenging smirk, the verbal beating got cut short when a loud explosion rippled through the air. The metal groaned above in protest. A feral smirk passed Fang's face as she stared directly from where the explosion erupted, "Looks like AVALANCHE has got the show on the road."

"Fang, this isn't-"

"I guess it's time we made our appearance."

"Wait, Fang-" The said woman had already darted off with speed almost enough to match her own. "Damn it." Gripping the case tighter, she quickly followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Sirens were wailing when they arrived at the train station only to find it in complete locked down. Soldiers were patrolling the streets while citizens panicked in the chaos. The roof above their heads were continuously plagued with the sounds of explosions. For a moment, even she was held still by the fear that the plate might come crashing down before she quickly squashed that thought. Although not impossible, it would take more than that to drop the plate. "We need a ticket up." Fang stated the obvious, but without the trains functioning there were little options open to them.

Wasting no time, she quickly ran out of the station heading straight for the metallic wall at the base of the center of the city. Her heart pounded in her ears and her blood rushed through her veins. It's been a while since she's felt this; a certain thrill firing up her spine. Given the choice she'd avoid fighting and killing, however there are times that call for such actions and she considers this one of them. As she slid to a stop, her azure blue eyes scan the wall instantly, marking the ledges she could use before tossing the case on the ground. It opened with a pneumatic hiss before she lifted the long black sniper out of it's case and used it's sling to secure it over her shoulder. "Fang, I'm heading up first."

There was no argument but the serious glint of her green eyes gave her a good-to-go. They weren't partners for nothing. Running to the base of the wall, Fang lowered herself slightly and held her hands together in preparation as she sprinted towards her in top speed. "Here we go!" Fang grunted the moment her foot stepped onto her hands before she launched the soldier up the wall. She ran up the wall for as far as the momentum allowed her to before a snap of fingers sounded in the landfill expanse. Her body was instantly surrounded in a blue electricity-like field allowing her gravity defying stunts as she effortlessly scaled the wall jumping distances from one ledge to the other, which would otherwise be humanly impossible. As she reached the top, she glanced down to watch Fang depart in search of her way up before she continued on her own.

The metal barricades proved no obstacles and the same could be said for any Shinra soldier or auto-bionic that chanced along her path. Disposed without another thought, she stepped out into upper Midgar and silently weaved her way past the soldiers running through the streets in search of the insurgents. Her eyes followed the separated blue dots blinking the screen of her phone as they ran through a maze of streets and alleys. Clustered into two groups with another one running solo, she made her way to the closest one with two members of AVALANCHE. Plotting their path, she quickly scaled the tallest building as heights proved no difficulty for her. Running to the darkened ledge, she prepared her sniper for it's intended job, loading it's bullets before peering through the zoom. Soldiers and more soldiers, her eyes finally narrowed like a hawk as she saw two remarkably different individuals running from the clump of the rest. She held her arm as steady as possible to take note of them.

A woman, young, black hair; Tifa Lockhart. The other, a man with a machine gun arm; Barret Wallace. She would have to worry about the others another time because these two seemed to be having difficulty escaping. Hoisting the gun comfortably onto her shoulder, she prepared her first shot. With bated breath, her fingers presses the trigger and a loud piercing pang echoes through the air. The bullet tears through a soldier's head and she doesn't waste another second to watch his body fall before she aims for the next one. Flustered and surprised, the group started screaming at the presence of an enemy sniper. A small smirk comes to her lips knowing that panic only makes for easy pickings. With every sound of her gun it's another life taken. Blood spills onto the cement floor and she doesn't bat an eyelash at it.

"Over here!" Her head whips back and she can see the shadows of the soldiers and hear the loud thumping of their feet as they approach her. Taking a last look, she watches AVALANCHE fend off the remaining soldiers that were able to regroup after her intrusion before she leaves her perch. Throwing the sniper back onto her back, she leans over the edge of the building to see if it's clear and she jumps off without another thought.

Again with a snap of fingers, her landing from a fall of twenty stories was like jumping from an edge not more than a feet. Following the targets on her screen, she quickly moves from her point to theirs in the most efficient way possible whilst remaining in darkness. Though Raines hadn't said anything, it was a given that it was a top priority to remain unseen thereby severely limiting what she can and can't do. Climbing onto a fire escape in the alleyway she watched as Tifa and Barret dashed past her. Reloading the sniper, she sets it steady and picks away at the first few soldiers to cross her line of sight in order to draw their attention before she quickly moved on, losing them as she jumped past the tall chained fences and faded into the shadows.

"This way!" She could hear Barret's yell as those two rounded the corner into a dark alleyway directly across from hers and she quickly pursued on the rooftops to keep them covered. "Damn it!" A dead end. Even she had to hiss at the predicament, watching from the roof as soldiers quickly moved in to flank them. Loading her sniper, she prepared to continue paving a path for AVALANCHE to escape but a flicker of red caught her eye before she quickly traced it back to it's source. Snipers. She had no choice then. Throwing on her hood, she made a mad dash for the edge following the laser as it pointed straight for Tifa's heart. "T-Tifa! Watch out-"

It was like a blur, she allowed her body to act more than her mind to think things through. Natural instincts tended to be faster than thought out actions but it's not necessarily the smartest thing to do. A sound of the shot echoes through the night ending with a resounding metallic ping. The numbing sensation travels through out her entire arm as she slowly straightens out her back counting herself lucky as she watched the steam rise out from the deep dent inside the long barrel of her sniper. "You..." A soft yet surprised voice breathes behind her.

"There they are!" Footsteps charge towards them prompting her to act.

"Quickly, this way." She hissed before she dashed down an adjacent crack between buildings barely big enough for Barret to slip in. Bullets eventually showered over them along with yelling.

"They're running that way!"

Staggering out of the narrow passage, she barely had enough time to pull out her screen again watching as four points quickly moved towards them. She allowed for a small smirk, knowing that she could count on Fang. Giving a quick glance at the other two, she waited briefly for them to catch up before she ran again, rounding corners, and up and down whatever obstacles in her way. "Wait up!" She heard Tifa call out from behind her but the moment she turned the corner onto the main street, bullets rained on the floor forcing her to step back throwing an arm out to catch the other woman if she couldn't stop fast enough.

"Where now?" Barret heaved attempting to regain his breath.

"We wait."

"But they're not going to-"

The floor rocked with a violent blast. An explosion erupted as the screams of the soldiers quickly filled in. "Let's go." She ordered before a strong hand reached out gripping her wrist before she was pulled back.

"Who are you?" It's the first time she's noticed. Blazing ruby brown eyes and for a moment she's held in place. Although she has their profiles memorized, their names, their heights, weight, exact date of birth, she has to think and remember where she was and who she was.

* * *

**I figured it's not too late for a little tidbit of info I probably should've mentioned before. ;) **

**This will eventually develop into a Lightning/Tifa pairing, although the exact nature of their relationship is... complicated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

That moment passes just as quickly as it comes.

"Later." She brushes off moving to peer past the corner, narrowing her eyes as she waited for the dust to clear. Pushing herself forward, she walks out into the clearing first, holding a hand up for the others to wait. The rubble crunched beneath her boots before a single hooded person walked out wafting away the grey particles.

"Don't think I'd miss out on the action." A familiar accented voice spoke out beneath the hood.

"The others?"

"Right behind me." She glanced back watching as Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge followed out and waited for the other two members to meet up with them. "What about the last one?" Fang asked lifting the screen to show the last remaining blue dot.

"Let's just take these guys back first." There was nothing more than a nod before they sprinted into action. She ran up ahead to make sure the path was clear while Fang stayed behind rounding up the others. Adjusting the sniper on her back, she waved them over and waited as another group of Shinra soldiers arrived at the scene.

"They never stop do they?" Fang hissed.

"We should take the trains. It's the only way down." Jessie was the first to speak up.

"No." She cut in briefly, "They've already locked the stations down. Going there would be suicide."

"Then what do we do?"

Simple. Sliding her hand into her leg pouch, she quickly counted the number of bombs she had before pulling out her map to find the route which she came. "We jump."

"W-What?"

Checking her surroundings, she made off without another word finding no reason to explain. As long as they followed and listened to what she says she can finish this mission and get back to what she was doing before Raines forced her into this. They've already been spotted headed towards the train station so she doubts the soldiers would go backwards towards SHINRA Corporation and she was right. Other than a few stragglers the enemy numbers decreased greatly which was more convenient considering the larger group she was traveling with. This was why she would rather work alone, save for Fang who was the only one who seemed to be able to keep up with her. Finally reaching the point of interest, she sneaked in quietly as they came across two patrolling soldiers. "We need to take them out."

"Simple." Barret whispered, loading his gun but she only shook her head.

"Silently," she stressed before turning to Fang, "We don't need them alerting others that we're here. Quickly."

"What are we waiting for then?" Like usual, Fang let out a snicker at the challenge. She was probably enjoying herself too much. Allowing Fang to go first, she slid in behind the metal crates along another route situating herself behind one of the soldiers. Nodding at Fang, she lifted her hand and with a quick flick of her fingers as a signal, they moved in.

"Hey-" The man was silenced before he could say another word. Fang had ducked away from his gun before he could even lift it as she slammed her elbow into his gut. Then gripped his arm and flipped him over her shoulder to throw him onto the floor. Twisting his arm back, she lodged her foot against his neck before she yanked with a sickening crunch. His body fell limp.

The other one didn't even notice his fallen comrade before she moved in from the shadows behind him. Quickly, she gave him death by catching his head with her hands before snapping his neck. "Let's go." She muttered nudging the dead body with her foot as AVALANCHE emerged wide-eyed carefully stepping over the bodies. "Lead them to the descent point. It's just ahead."

"Alright, what about you?" Fang asked as she made to take lead.

"I've got the Grav-con. Makes for the easiest escape if we're caught off guard."

With a nod, Fang moved along the darkened hallways calling for the group to follow. She waited at the door for all of them to pass her, meeting Barret's eyes briefly and gave him only a curt nod before turning to the last member lingering to stare at the limp body. "Let's go." Tifa turned to her with a frown of hesitance but nodded as she rushed to follow.

The metal beams were barely hanging on, creaking as if they would break under their weight at any moment. "This place should be good enough." Fang commented more to herself. "Here, take one." Digging into her leather jacket, she pulled out two gravity bombs handing them to Jessie and Biggs. "Throw this at the ground before you hit it."

"What? That's crazy! How are-" With a smirk, Fang turned around and leaped off. "H-Hey!"

"Shut up." She hissed glancing back at the darkened path to make sure they had enough time. "Just throw it at the ground before you land."

"But-"

"Just go." Barret ordered before receiving his own gravity bomb from her as she handed the remaining members one. Approaching the edge, he peered down, "Right before I land... huh?"

"Yes."

"Ok..." He stepped towards the edge before he breathed deeply and then jumped off.

"Barret!"

"Look, we can either wait here until Shinra calls off the search or until they track us down. If they come here, I'm not waiting until the last of you decide to jump. I'm here for a mission and I'm not going to have it fail before I even start."

"H-Here goes nothing." Jessie murmured as she approached the ledge gripping the small device tightly in her hand, "As long as I throw it... right?"

"Yes," she stressed.

The woman nodded before she jumped off disappearing down below as well. "If Jessie can do it so can I." Biggs breathed exchanging nods with Wedge before they too launched themselves off. Tifa swallowed thickly grasping the gravity bomb from one hand to another.

"Just a sec-"

It was like a sharp pang to her senses. Her back instantly tensed as she looked back at the dark passage again, straining her ears to listen to the rumble of the mechanics. "They're here."

"What-"

"Hurry."

"But there's still another. Cloud. He got separated from us before we escaped the reactor."

"I'll worry about him later." She hissed moving to the ledge, "Come on." The worry was as clear as daylight in Tifa's eyes. Even her body trembled with hesitance leaving her little wonder if hesitance was the very core of this woman. Hesitance that frustrated her to no ends. Urgently she reached out gripping Tifa's wrist before yanking the woman towards her not too gently, "Look, there are Shinra soldiers around every corner you turn. You'll be caught the moment you step back out. A dead woman can't save anyone."

"Check over there!" Both of them looked back at the dark entrance seeing lights flickering from a distance. Glancing back at the fall, she could count the seconds in which they would finally be out of sight and the time the soldiers would be here from listening to the speed of their footsteps. That opportunity was now lost. Eying the next platform a far jump away, she motioned for Tifa to follow. With a dash at the edge, she launched herself over to the platform, balancing it as it swayed at her landing. Motioning for the black haired woman to jump, her hand slid behind grasping at the hilt of her weapon just in case she needed to use it. Tifa took that jump, landing shakily and staggered forward quickly concealing herself behind the hanging rubble and broken wires. "Over here!" Tifa hissed before she quickly stepped back into the shadows along with her, watching as the soldiers ran out onto the area they were on before. "Nothing, only a dead end." She waited patiently for the soldiers to back out.

"Jump. Now." She was not going to have no for an answer. Either Tifa jumped or she's going to shove her.

"Promise me you'll follow."

"Whatever. Go." The contempt was clear in the fighter's expression but she listened nonetheless. The jump was harder here and she would have to jump farther in order to avoid hitting any of the metal scraps as she fell. "I'll give you a boost."

"But what about you?"

"I can take care of myself." Standing at the ledge, she lowered herself and held her hands together as Fang had earlier done for her.

"I can't leave you behind."

"You'll only slow me down." She breathed allowing her agitation to seep into her tone. "If you had listened-"

"Alright." Tifa interrupted with a purse of her lips afterwards seemingly equally as frustrated. "You better not get killed."

"Not planning on it." With a nod, Tifa ran towards her and the moment her foot stepped onto her hands, she boosted the fighter over the edge. In the moment she kicked off though, the thrown weight tossed the platform out of balance. She didn't have time to watch where Tifa had fell through. The platform swayed like never before and the metal groaned, it's noise echoing loudly in the hollowed pit. "Shit." She could hear the soldier's yelling while she couldn't even get a proper footing. The ground beneath her started to give way. Jabbing her boot into small rugged indent, she kicked herself up grabbing onto a iron bar before the floor collapsed beneath her, barely hanging by a few wires and it didn't take long for them to snap. The platform dropped crashing and breaking against the maze of metal beams below and the noise was loud enough to tell the entire world. Hopefully, AVALANCHE was smart enough to move before they're crushed by the debris.

"There's someone there!" Her eyes darted to the soldiers standing at the other edge, "Shoot!" She climbed using her arm strength, hoisting her body up before jumping to a farther edge barely large enough for her to stand but gave decent shelter against the pounding of bullets showering over her and ricocheting with yellow sparks. Staying here was not an option. There was no way down, the path was far too unclear and the way they came was swarming with enemy soldiers. Looking around, she narrowed her attention on a hanging ledge up above. Going up was always easier than going down. Her hand started to glow a soft blue.

It glowed brighter and brighter until cackles of white electricity snapped around her. Throwing her hand back the shocking element tore from her fingertips straight at the largest group of soldiers, ravaging their bodies before blowing down the hallway with a thunderous roar. With the given moment, she snapped her fingers and jumped up to the far ledge again and scaled the maze of beams and wires looking for an opening. Underground vents weren't her first choice but it's better than any sewer this place has to offer, or _any_ place for that matter. Sliding in the compact space, the sniper was abandoned for easier movement. Running footsteps crunched above her along with muffled voices of her pursuers. "They have to be around here somewhere, keep looking!" She was going to have to thank Tifa later for this.

* * *

**Oh! Cloud and Aerith make their appearance next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, FF13, or any of their characters.**

* * *

She listened to her own breathing amongst the many other sounds echoing the small corridor barely illuminated by the lights filtering through the vent openings. She wouldn't have to pay attention to that if it wasn't so damn hard to breathe. Wafting away the gases and fumes spraying through the pipes that lined the wall beside her, she had half the mind to check if it was noxious or not. Well, that would be the smart thing to do. Footsteps clanged above and she could see soldier still patrolling the grounds above where normal people walked. Resisting an urge to roll her eyes, she pulled out her map following the path to the closest train station. At the very least, she can now track down AVALANCHE's stray member while she finds her way back to Seventh Heaven.

He should be close. Sliding beneath an opening in a dark alleyway, she carefully lifted the metal lid as she climbed out before setting it back in place. It was a relatively small detail but one that shouldn't be overlooked. The vents may prove to be a greater agent in this than she had originally gave credit for. Climbing the nearest fire escape she looked over the city on a building's ledge again until her eyes fell onto a male, blonde, with a large sword grasped tightly in his hand. Her attention quickly moved to the other person following him. Cloud and an unidentified woman. Brown hair, pink dress, there were no records of her. Slinking down from her perch, she waited for the soldiers to run past her before she quickly followed behind, rounding a corner to see them both huddled at the mouth of the alleyway on the watch for Shinra. She had half expected Cloud to be the one to turn around, no doubt expecting him to be more aware of his surroundings due to his training but the woman looks. Soft green eyes that were too bright and too innocent clash with hers hidden beneath the hood. A civilian had sensed her presence first. "You're-" She starts and Cloud whips around, eyes wide before he lifts his blade towards her.

"Who are you?"

"Not Shinra." She answers, "Your friends should already be safe."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You're right to be careful." She agrees but approaches him nonetheless, "It's my job to make sure you arrive back to Seventh Heaven safely. If I wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this conversation. I would have put a bullet through your head before you even knew I was here."

"I think we can trust her." The woman whispers to Cloud and at her word he calms down a little, resting the sword at his side.

"The others are safe?"

"They should be." She stressed, "If they landed properly."

He doesn't ask anymore and looks back to the road eying the group of soldiers approaching. "Can you fight?"

"Does it matter?" She asks, "You want to risk fighting and revealing our whereabouts while we have a civilian with us?"

"Civilian? I'm guessing your referring to me?" The woman asked with a soft smile, which was keenly inappropriate for the serious situation at hand.

"Then what do you suggest?" He breathes, already on edge.

"Vents. They're clear and it seems Shinra hasn't realized that they offer free entrance to anywhere we like. We can take it to the train station."

"Not the train station. There are too many enemies."

At least they think alike. She nods in agreement, "There's no other way down unless you want to jump."

"Jump? That's-"

"Uhm... actually-" The brunette started before they both turned her to motion to stop.

"It's not impossible. I have one gravity bomb left. If you two jump together-"

"There's another way down." The brunette cuts in again, "It doesn't take you directly to Sector 7 but as long as we're in the slums it's alright."

"You knew?" Cloud asked, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I had a feeling I should wait. I'm Aerith by the way."

"Hn." She answers before nodding forward, "You want to lead?" Given any other time she would not trust a civilian with a task like this but on unfamiliar territory she has to adapt. Aerith gave a firm nod and the glint in her eyes told her that she knew what she was doing; there was a certain sharpness to them. Perhaps she was used to sneaking about but, for someone dressed as she was and with a certain 'flowery' air to her, it came as a surprise.

"It's pretty far though. It'll be hard avoiding all of Shinra's eyes."

Huffing, she looked around again and found herself smirking as she watched several vehicles drive up unloading more men. "Think we can lose all of them by the time we get there?"

"Might as well try or it's a night worth of walking." Cloud breathed catching onto her drift as he readied his sword. "Aerith, keep close and when I tell you to stay down, stay down."

"I'll draw their attention. You two take one of the vehicles as fast as you can." Slipping back, she climbed the fire escapes again. With the height advantage, she may as well use it. Jumping forward several buildings, her hand cackled with electricity again before she directed it at one of the vehicles sending it exploding. All hell broke loose.

"They're here! We're under attack! Call for reinforcements!" Again and again, she rained thunder down on them allowing the strikes to tear at the ground and people as they scattered before her. Retaliation immediately came as more soldiers charged towards her. She could see Cloud run out engaging them in battle, cutting through the people as he bee-lined for one of the cars. The distant sound of choppers prickled her ears telling her that it wasn't time to linger. "We've found one!" Barely having time to dive behind a power box as bullets came crashing over her, she yanked open the thing before slamming her hand inside, erupting it with flames before making a mad dash for the edge as it engulfed the entire roof with fire. Metal scraps were sent flying everywhere like shrapnel. She crashed onto the floor below hissing as the pain shot through her body before a car came swiveling towards her.

"Hurry!" Aerith yelled to her as she kicked open a door. She jumped in before Cloud slammed on the gas pedal propelling the vehicle forward at top speed down a highway.

"You know where we're going?" She breathed pulling herself together to look out the rear window to see the enemy in pursuit and aerial support in the background.

"Yeah. The old abandoned train station. Right above Sector 5." Cloud answered.

"They've got helicopters. 5 o'clock." Shattering one of the side windows, she sent another thundaga down the road watching as the pursuers swiveled to dodge it.

"Here, use this." Aerith spoke up before dropping a missile launcher into her arms.

"Where did-" She looked down seeing the other shuffle through a large weapons case before hoisting several more missiles onto the seat. "Never mind." Breaking the rear window, she aimed it at the approaching chopper before her finger pressed the trigger. Her body was thrown back slightly before she dropped the weapon to reload quickly. Crimson colored the sky with a burst of fire as one of the choppers came crashing down before she took aim at another. "They're gaining on us."

"I'm going as fast as I can." It didn't take long as she watched a missile fire from the choppers; heading straight for them.

"Turn right, now!" She yelled, barely hearing Cloud's answer before the car was yanked to the side as the missile blew off the part of the highway beside them, missing them in the explosion.

"I'm taking it down."

"But it's too dangerous-" Aerith protested but she didn't listen. Lifting the launcher again, she took quick aim, and returned fire. The missile shot forth and the chopper rose up to avoid it. It was a stroke of luck as the tail was blown off sending the chopper swinging forward towards them.

"Hit on the breaks!"

"What!"

Hissing, she climbed up gripping the steering wheel before she turned it sharply to the side sending the car flipping over, rolling violently to a stop as the chopper crashed right in front of them wrapping the entire bridge in flames as the rest of it crumbled falling off to the grounds below in a fiery mess. At first, she heard a loud, high pitched piercing ring in her ears before it slowly started to fade as her vision cleared away from darkness. Flames cracked and amongst that she would hear a few grunts. "H-Hey..." Clearing her throat, she slowly crawled out of the flipped vehicle.

"Damn it..." Cloud hissed as he staggered onto his feet nursing his head.

"Why did you do that?" Aerith wheezed coughing as she also stood up.

"Chased down or risk it; I chose the latter."

"We could've died both ways."

"We're alive aren't we?" Brushing off the shattered glass, she turned around focusing on the two bodies laying on the ground from the fallen helicopter. "Hn. Looks like luck is on our side."

"You call that lucky?" Cloud breathed shaking his head but she merely brushed it off. Approaching the dead soldiers, she dragged them towards the battered car leaving them laying near by. "What are you doing?"

"Putting on a show. Hopefully this will throw them off our trail." Climbing back into the car, she pulled out the last remain missile and rested to the ground beside them. "Come on." Moving back, she looked down the road before pulling out her gun and with a clean shot straight at the missile, she watched the car implode. "How far?" Both were staring at the raising flames, seemingly entranced but with a disaggreable frown. She didn't need them to agree with her methods. The only thing that mattered was that she got the job done.

"Not far." Aerith answered her without looking away.

"Then let's go." It was in no time before they were led to what looked like an abandoned train station.

"Here we are." Aerith spoke out, approaching the old rusted door. It creaked open and she tried to close it as quietly as she could behind her before turning to see the place covered with spider webs and dust. As they approached the center they came to a large hole looking as if something or someone had fell through. "Down here. It leads to the abandoned church in Sector 5." Aerith said turning to her, "My church."

"Are there stairs?"

"No. You said we can jump."

She raised her eyebrow at the brunette. Color her impressed. Despite being a civilian she was a stark contrast to Tifa Lockhart. "We can." Digging into her pocket, she tossed the gravity bomb to Cloud. "Throw it at the ground before you land. It'll break your fall."

"You're not from around here are you?" Aerith asked tilting her head sideways as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle. "You're... different. You don't use materia for one thing."

"We can save the chit chat for later." Peering down the hole, she could see a small grey clearing down below. "Remember, throw before you land."

"What about you?"

"I don't need one."

Aerith nodded slowly looking down the pit as well, "You want to jump first? Then you can shine a light or something so we know you're alright. We'll also know how far the fall is depending on your signal."

Made sense. "Fine, but I expect you to follow." Without another thought, she jumped off to land safe and sound like all the other times she's used the Grav-con. Fishing out her phone, she shone it's flash light up and it wasn't a few seconds later before both of them landed, tossing the bomb as ordered to cushion their fall.

"That was... incredible." Aerith breathed dusting off her dress as she stood up but her attention didn't remain long before she looked around the old building they had landed on, "This should be the roof of the church. There should be stairs over to the-"

The roof groaned in protest before it instantly caved bringing them down along with it. The wooden planks and bricks collided to the ground raising a dust storm. At least they were in the slums. Crinkling her nose, she coughed as she rose from the broken bench she landed on. She was met with a large stained glass of a robed woman in prayer and felt herself still at the sight for reasons unknown. "Ugh... A-Aerith?" She heard Cloud grunt.

"My flowers!" She pulled her eyes away from the glass at Aerith's yell and staggered onto her feet. It seems Aerith and herself weren't as lucky, while Cloud stood up from a small patch of flowers in the center of the church.

"S-Sorry." He mumbled stepping back but only to crunch more petals beneath his boots.

With Aerith hunched over the destroyed plants and Cloud offering his apologies, she took the time to explore the place. "This is," she winced slightly at how her voice echoed in the building, "the slums?" It was a far cry from what she had seen earlier. The church itself was clean and it had the first splash of greenery. The air was cleaner, less humid and overall just easier to breathe.

"It's the only place I've managed to grow flowers." Aerith answers her indirectly.

She offers no more conversation. Stepping past a small wheelbarrow, she opens the church doors and is greeted by the same stench from before. "Let's go. The others are expecting us."

"You could at least tell us your name if you're bent on hiding your face." Aerith stated while remaining seated on the floor beside the flowers. A certain stubbornness and determination told her that she wasn't going to move unless answered.

Crossing her arms, she shifted her weight. "Lightning." She answers as she reached up to pull down her hood.

* * *

**From here on out, the majority of the story will now be told from Tifa's point of view.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It's still much of a blur to her. The bombing, watching as Cloud got separated, and their escape. Then as sudden as a flicker of light, a stranger comes in and changes the tide. Whether to trust that individual or not, and then her partner that had arrived with Jessie, Biggs and Wedge in tow all safe and unharmed told her that they can be trusted. The lack of protest or threats from Barret also told her that he knew more than he had let on. Sitting on the stairs of the bar waiting was more excruciating than anything else. Cloud was gone and that mysterious woman that had saved their lives could be very well dead. If only she had listened to jumped when she was told. "Y'know? There's no point sitting out here." A distinctly accented voice spoke out behind her. She's never heard it before and when she actually had the time to slow down and pay attention, it's an accent she's never heard coming from a person she's never seen before. Fang, as they had been introduced earlier, had unruly black hair swept back. Her green eyes were sharp and alert almost like that of a cat's. She was pretty, but in a cunning and witty sort of way. Friendly, though Tifa's not blind enough to think it's genuine. Watching how Fang and her partner had put down the soldiers as they paved their way told her enough.

"Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

Frowning, Tifa shook her head with a heavy sigh, "You heard the explosions up there yourself. They're still fighting and your friend, she-"

Fang suddenly broke out in laughter before she dropped to the stairs beside her, "She'll be fine. She's made of way tougher stuff than that. I actually think there's a higher likelihood that she'll end up killing herself before those Shinra dogs get to her."

"And you're not worried?"

"Bah."

Turning her gaze back to the empty streets, Tifa hugged her knees closer to herself. The door creaked open behind them. "Tifa? Barret wants to see you." Jessie spoke up glancing between the two.

"Alright." Pushing herself up, she returned back inside turning to see Barret and Raines sitting at one of the tables as Jessie retreated into the hidden room on the floor below. Raines. There was nothing much that she knew about him but Barret seems to consider him important. A tall, well dressed, well mannered, man. Black hair that was long enough to frame his face and dark eyes that seem to hold many secrets. An Academian. He wasn't like what the rumors said them to be; snobby and selfish. To put it simply, he was prim and proper but his kindness was of a different sort. He was a business man and everything about him screamed that. She had seen him at the bar occasionally but Barret had always kept their conversation under wraps. A part of her was disappointed that Barret would keep secrets from them but perhaps he had his reasons. Whatever it was though, Fang works for Raines. That means the other woman did too and from watching them killing without another thought was a simple statement. They were dangerous, powerful people.

"They're not back yet?" Barret asked.

"No. Not yet."

"Soon." Raines suddenly speaks up as he glances down at a small blue screen coming from a mechanism built into his watch. "My soldier has already reported in to me. Sector 5, en route here." Soldiers; that's what they are but what business do Academian soldiers have here with them? "Your friends are also with her."

"Cloud? He's safe?"

"Yes." Raines answers surely as he rests his hands together on the table, "Along with your other friend, Aerith."

"Aerith? Who's that?" Fang asks as she steps back in again and takes a seat at one of the bar chairs. "I take it she's not part of AVALANCHE." Whoever these people were, they knew a lot about them.

"Well, we might as well continue with our discussion. As long as we know they're alive, there's no point waiting for them." Raines brushed off, "You do realize that if you agree to our terms, we will be given split authority on the governorship of AVALANCHE and it's operations in the future."

"Wait... what are you talking about?" Tifa interrupted standing before the table looking from Barret to Raines.

"If you had been in here then you would've known." Raines sighs, "I guess we're back to introductions. I am Cid Raines, General of the Guardian Corps, leader of the Cavalry."

"Guardian Corps?"

"The police and military of Academia. You may be more familiar with our cousins, the PSICOM, they are more... infamous."

"PSICOM? Aren't they that group that's helping Shinra?"

"You're partially right. They've struck a deal, one that would not work to our favor and the same goes for you. If the terms for the SHINRA-PSICOM agreement are met, you will have far more difficulty realizing your save-the-planet scheme. The PSICOM are not a simple group. They're a military faction just like us based on Cocoon and far more powerful than you can imagine. They are not to be trifled with. We are here simply to restore balance."

"So you're here to help us."

"No one helps for free, at least not in positions such as mine." Raines commented. At least he was honest, "We're offering you a way to defeat Shinra. I have my top soldiers prepared to do whatever is necessary to ensure your victory, however as the new ruling group after the fall of Shinra we ask authority to oversee half of your organization."

"Organization? But there's only six of us and this bar. There is no organization."

"You're a group determined to fight for the same goal. You trust your members and will do whatever is necessary for your survival. Small organizations are sometimes better. You avoid the political intrigue and corruption that take root when organizations grow too large. You can think of it as an investment for us. There are costs for us in partnering with you but I believe the benefits are greater." A small smile came to Raines lips, "If it's any comfort, we are a small organization within a larger one. I rather not refer to us as the Guardian Corps but simply the Cavalry, a small faction. You have six people, I have six including myself as well. At least, the five who I trust with my life." Tifa could hear Fang snort behind her. "It's the truth Fang." Raines continued, "My five Special Ops agents. I've chosen to bring two and station only one here if our agreement goes through. You've already been introduced to Fang, and the other on her way is Lightning. She will be the one chosen to remain to gather and devise the necessary plans to strike Shinra with. Of course, I still do have my several thousand men who are loyal to me but I prefer to avoid unnecessary bloodshed or direct complications with the PSICOM."

"So an undercover mission."

"Yes, and don't worry. Lightning has spearheaded all of our undercover missions and she has not failed me once."

"Hmm..." Fang hummed calling for the attention of everyone in the room, "They're back." As if on cue, the door of the bar pushed open as Cloud walked in, his clothes and skin dirty and blonde hair messy and ragged.

"Cloud!" Relief washed over Tifa seeing him safe before she stilled watching as Aerith walk in afterwards equally as worn for wear. "Aerith?"

"Hi Tifa." The flower girl answered with a small wave.

"What are you doing here? And why do you look like that?"

"I ran into Cloud and somehow got dragged into this and then, well, we ran into Lightning and..." Motioning to herself and her ragged look, Aerith shrugged, "Things happen."

"She's crazy." Cloud breathed before Fang burst out into laughter again. "Who are... you?"

"Fang, Lightning's partner in crime." The woman moved, patting Cloud on the shoulder, "I wouldn't say she's crazy. I'm the one with a few screws loose. Light's just reckless."

"Yeah..." He turned eying Raines, "You're..."

The Academian sighed massaging his temple, "Barret, if you would."

"Yeah, sure thing." Barret started scratching the back of his head.

She didn't need to listen to introductions again. "Are you hurt?" Tifa asked approaching Aerith.

"No, I'm fine."

"That's fine and dandy." Fang suddenly spoke up, "Where's Lightning?"

"She said she didn't want to come in. Too crowded."

"Why am I not surprised. I'll drag her in-"

"I'll go." Tifa interrupted, "I owe her a thank-you too."

"If you're sure." Fang shrugged with a tone of playful caution.

"Yeah..." Not sure what she meant by that, Tifa moved out to the door. "Li..." Her voice drifted as she saw a woman standing at the bottom of the stairs with her back leaning against the railings. What struck her though was the color of her hair. A silvery pink shade, more silver than pink.

"Uhm... Lightning?"

The woman shifted, turned slightly to glance back at her and even then, she could see the sharpest azure blue eyes she has ever seen. A blue that almost looked as if it glowed unnaturally, peering out beneath her spiked bangs that drifted over her right eye. She turned towards her and she noticed the striking resemblance she had to Cloud immediately. A strange feeling; as if she could already predict what kind of person she was yet at the same time know nothing about her. She was unreadable. Her eyes were guarded and cold, her lips set in a fine line neither showing pleasure or displeasure. She wore distressed jeans, a v-neck shirt beneath a leather jacket with tall boots; clothes she hadn't noticed in their encounter before. "What is it?" Her voice was low, even husky but just as frosty and curt.

"I was just..." Tifa's voice drifts, losing herself for a moment before the other turns away from her. "You're Lightning right?" Clearing her throat, she steps down the stairs watching the pink haired woman closely. Pink; she still can't believe it.

"I answered didn't I?"

The question was direct and pointed. Lightning didn't go around anything to state the obvious at her expense. "I wanted to double check. I'm-"

"Tifa Lockhart. I know. What is it?"

She tried her best to seem like she's not taken aback by her... rather brusque attitude. "I just wanted to thank you," Tifa breathed as she stood beside the other woman, "for your help."

"It was part of the job."

She waited, wondered if Lightning would say anything more but when she made a mistake of waiting too long, an awkward silence fell in. "So... uh... I heard from Raines you're going to stay here."

"Apparently."

Lightning really didn't spare any words. "W-When did you get here?"

"If your looking for small talk, go to Fang."

"No, I was just..." Biting her lip, Tifa rocked on her heels. Maybe this is what Fang was referring to with that tone. "Are you hungry?" Random, perhaps it had showed how uncomfortable she was with how sudden her question was. The blue eyes drifted back to her, staring at her from the corner of her eyes. "After all you've done, I figured you would be hungry. I've already made something for Fang and I'm sure Cloud and Aerith would be hungry as well so it wouldn't be any trouble for me-"

"Aerith." Lightning interrupted, "Who is she?"

"She's a friend. Tends the flowers at the church. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"O-Oh..." The pink haired woman stepped past her without another word and headed up the stairs. Guess she's taking up the offer for food. Taking in a deep breath, Tifa rolled her shoulders as if she was preparing for a fight. Lightning was definitely not someone that was easily dealt with.

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon. Maybe tomorrow or the day after. You can probably expect updates regularly.**

**Next chapter, Tifa gets to see more of Lightning's ****_colorful_**** personality.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The meat sizzles in the pan before her and she takes a moment to look up from the food to the people currently present in her small bar. Raines and Barret are wrapping up the deal in what looks like with a final hand shake, the trio are huddled in the corner table after finally emerging from their hideout to look for chips and soda, Cloud and Aerith seated on one side of the bar while Fang and Lightning stood near the doorway in some private conversation hushed between themselves. It was late already and although sunlight never reaches past the plate, the clock ticks on. Marlene's already asleep upstairs and even she could feel the fatigue slowly set in. Setting out three plates, she serves Cloud and Aerith first before she prepares the last one and sets it on the counter.

She doesn't consider herself curious but she sneaks in a better look at Lightning. Arms crossed, weight shifted to one side; impatient, Fang talked the most from the looks of it; quiet, and even around familiars her expression and eyes remained just as stoic and emotionless; perhaps impersonal? Wiping her hands on the towel, she straightened her skirt before approaching the two Academians. Their talk immediately ceased and all eyes turned to her. "Dinner's ready." Tifa said trying her best to keep her voice straight, not that she found it intimidating.

Fang's smile cracked easily before she shoved Lightning forward earning the first flash of emotion she has seen on the pink haired woman. Annoyance and even anger if Fang's laughter didn't tell her that it was alright. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, and Tifa amused herself wondering if Lightning could kill with it, happy that it wasn't directed at her. Fang though was probably used to it as she laughed it off, "Go get some food. It's good." Giving them a thumbs up, Lightning only rolled her eyes before her face went emotionless again.

"Thanks."

A small word of gratitude, quiet as spoken to her as she passed yet it sounded almost forced. "Don't take it personally." Fang said nodding at the pink haired woman, "She's like that with everyone. Not very... tactful."

"I've noticed." Tifa smiled.

"So..." Fang started, crossing her arms as well but her manner was so much different from Lightning's. It was almost teasing and challenging at the same time. Coupled with that smirk, Fang looked slightly smug actually. "I figure I should give you a fair warning. Light's used to working alone."

Light? A nickname? Tilting her head slightly at the thought, she nodded at the statement. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "Ok."

"I doubt it." The other snorted but left it at that. "Best not to get on her bad side."

What kind of advice was that? Tifa frowned slightly but Fang only patted her shoulder as she walked towards the counter where Lightning was sitting. "Alright..." Tifa drawled before turning back. Returning behind the counter she cleaned the glasses looking from the groups of people.

"Good?" She tuned into Fang's question.

"Sure." Now what kind of answer was that? What if Fang had asked if it was bad?

"Told you." So it meant that it was good?

Raising her eyebrows at their conversation, Tifa continued drying the glass before a soft giggle pulled her out of her thoughts. "So? What do you think?" Aerith whispered as she moved around the counter beside her and helped her with the job. Keeping her voice soft so they wouldn't be overheard, the flower girl continued, "About Lightning."

"What about her?"

"She kinda looks like Cloud doesn't she?"

"So I'm not the only one that noticed." Tifa laughed turning to look at the blonde man sipping his drink on the opposite side.

"Maybe they're long lost twins." Aerith joked.

"No, she's an Academian."

"So? They could've been separated at birth." Shaking her head, Tifa simply laughed it off. She knows Aerith was joking but even so, she and Cloud grew up together in the same village and he had always been an only child. "But she's rather quiet."

"I've been told she's not very good with words."

Aerith laughed shaking her head, "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"You'd be surprised how many people can't seem to figure it out." The two jumped at the third voice, eyes darted to see Fang leaning over the counter with a Cheshire grin. "Didn't want to interrupt but I couldn't resist."

"You... heard everything?"

"It's part of the training." Fang hummed, "But... it's not that Lightning's not very good with words. She doesn't bother to be good with words."

The chair drew against the wooden floor catching all three of their attention as Lightning stood up carrying an empty plate over to them. "Here," she murmured and then in one smooth action slapped her hand against Fang's forehead, "And Fang, shut up." Exchanging looks, they watched as the soldier headed towards Raines before they all burst out laughing.

"Part of the training right?" Tifa teased.

"Believe me, she's done worse." Fang huffed massaging her head. "She's got a deadly right hand hook."

"Really?" Now that peaked her interest. Hand to hand combat was her specialty.

The bustle of the bar drew their attention. Raines stood up shaking Barret's hand one last time before tucking his white leather briefcase beneath his arm, "I look forward to our partnership." He stated nodding to the rest of them before he turned to Fang, "It's time." Tifa glanced towards Lightning seeing the pink haired woman leaning against the wall with her gaze directed at the ground. "Lightning?" Raines approached her resting his hand on her shoulder before he dropped his voice for some but not all the people to hear, "It's for your own good." She says nothing, only turns her head to the side and Tifa could hear Raines sigh before he leaves.

"See you later." Fang said with a short wave to no one in particular before she followed the man.

The door closed and a silence fell in between all of them as their attention turned to the pink haired woman. "So... uh..." Barret started glancing back at Tifa, "Why don't you bring her to the rooms?"

"W-Where?" As far as she knows they don't have any extra rooms. "I guess you can stay with me."

"Whatever." Lightning barely muttered under her breath. The silence grew tense instantly at the answer.

"Uhm... r-right." Tifa managed heading up stairs and the pink haired woman soon followed behind. Standing at her room door, she looked down the stairs tensing when she saw Cloud walk up behind them as well. He gave her a nod but she barely had enough time to return one before he disappeared into his room. Only when she saw someone shift in her peripheral vision did she snap back to reality meeting the hardened blue eyes of Lightning. "Sorry..." Just as she opened the door, Aerith's voice called out to them before the very woman caught up to them with a grin.

"I'm going to stay the night."

"Oh, well... I guess it's a sleep over then." Tifa smiled before a snort interrupted them. She turned to see Lightning rolling her eyes before she motioned at the door.

"Are you going to go in or not?"

"Yes, but it's not like I was going to ignore-" The pink haired woman turned her head tossing her gaze to the side in disinterest. The words became lodged in her throat and she had half a mind to reprimand the woman as if she was some child because at the moment, her attitude definitely needed some straightening out. She swallowed that feeling, no matter how painful it was to hold from lashing back, and stepped into the room. Aerith followed in first and then Lightning. There had been multiple opportunities where Aerith had stayed over in the past so it didn't take long for her to settle in. She took a seat on her bed but Lightning stood at the doorway looking around the room as if she was judging it. "It's small." Tifa stated roughly seeing no point in being kind or even pretending to do that if Lightning wasn't courteous enough to return it. "I'm sure it's doesn't compare to what you have in Academia."

"It doesn't." Lightning responds tersely, "And I wouldn't expect it to."

Tifa bit her lip and reigned back her anger. She had always prided herself on her patience and ability to handle and understand people. She was kind and gentle when she wants to be but it was like an entirely different story around Lightning. With a huff she waltzed towards the queen sized bed she had fit inside her modest room, meeting Aerith's curious stare with a glare to show her displeasure. "Uhm... So..." Aerith started after a moment suffocating in the heavy silence, "Lightning? Can I call you Light?"

"No."

Tifa could only snort loudly before laying down on her bed with her back turned to the pink haired woman lingering at the doorway. "Well, I'm going to call you Light." Aerith hummed with a smile regardless of what Lightning had said. "Are you just going to sleep there?"

"I don't see another bed."

Tifa's hands clenched around her pillows as if she was trying to strangle the life out of it before she finally caved, feeling a wave of fatigue wash over her. She was tired, they were tired, and Lightning did save their lives even if she was acting like a spoiled brat. "There should be sheets in the closet." Tifa mumbled into the pillow. She was a fighter, trained in martial arts, trained in the ways of patience and generosity and there was no way she was going to let this Academian take that away from her. Steeling herself, she pushed herself up turning to see Lightning seated with her back against the wall beside the door with her sheathed weapon resting on her lap. Eyes closed, yet her expression somehow still remained hardened. "You're not going to be able to sleep like that."

"It's fine."

"At least let me get you a blanket-"

"I said it's fine." Lightning asserted without even opening her eyes to look at her as she talked. At this rate, she may as well toss Fang's advice out the window because it was clear that even acts of kindness got on Lightning's bad side.

"Fine." Throwing her hands up, she dropped back down on the bed again. "Fine." Tifa muttered to herself and Aerith only let out a sigh before she laid down beside her. Sleep didn't come as easy as she wanted to and she couldn't even toss and turn because Aerith was right beside her. It also didn't help that there was a stranger in her room, and a rude one at that. It's not like it was cold during the night underneath the plate, rather it was always stuffy and muggy yet sleeping without a blanket wasn't sleeping in her dictionary. She doesn't know why she bothers. It's not like Lightning's going to appreciate it or suddenly become her best friend the next morning yet she knows what's right so her parents won't be rolling in their graves. Pushing herself up, she turns to see Lightning still in the exact same place and in the exact same position. Eyes closed and her head bent slightly down. Opening her closet, Tifa pulled out a thin sheet before kneeling in front of the pink haired woman. For a soldier, she's not very alert. If it were Cloud, he would've woken up by now. Carefully, she placed the blanket over her body. Lightning didn't so much as budge. Maybe she was tired from today as well. Standing up, Tifa stretched to iron out the knots in her shoulder before resting back in her bed. Now, sleep came much easier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13**

* * *

She didn't expect any thanks for her thoughtfulness but she had expect something, not an empty wall where her blanket was folded neatly. Bright and early in the morning - well, as bright as the slums can get - Lightning disappears. For a moment, she wonders if she had dreamt last night up but then there was no reason for the blanket to be on the floor. Aerith is still sleeping, and all the others are as well. Tifa's usually the first one up so she had expected to find Lightning still seated there dozing off. She's not downstairs in the bar or in their hidden basement and there's no reason for her to be anywhere else. At the very least she could have left a small though, after last night she didn't have to worry about Lightning being unable to look out after herself.

For an Academian like Lightning, this place must look and feel like the dumps. The people in the slums weren't exactly educated, and most lived for themselves. Some were crude but they usually lingered in the red light district, while others were be incredibly kind.

The day started as usual then, prepping for the night's business and what not. The few remaining glasses were cleaned and put away, and the food was taken out for preparation. Seventh Heaven was a small but popular, and has only gotten busier since she had started working there. Most patrons were usually too preoccupied staring at her breasts than her face when she takes orders but it's something she's gotten used to. Barret does a good job keeping people in line so that they respect her.

"Tifa?" A soft voice calls out to her and she turns seeing Marlene standing there with an over-sized t-shirt. The old stuffed moogle that Tifa bought her for her birthday was clutched in her arm while she scrubbed her eyes tiredly.

"What is it?" Tifa asked softening her voice as she knelt before the little girl.

"I'm thirsty."

"Alright, I'll get you a glass of water."

If someone asked her if life was hard in the slums, she wouldn't say it was, nor would she consider herself unlucky. Sure, there were many things left to be desired but she's happy with what she has. After her parents had died she had met many people who were kind and generous to her so it's only natural that she wants to pass it along. Zangan, Barret, and Marlene had been kind enough to take her in and she's met many great friends. Jessie, Biggs, Wedge and Aerith were like family and she even had the chance to reunite with Cloud.

He has changed a lot.

"Here you go." Tifa whispered handing the glass to the little girl and she could feel her heart warm at the sight of Marlene gulping down the water. She was like a daughter to her. Everyone here had the same goal, one that Raines had acknowledged, and that was to take down Shinra; to save the planet from the corporation that feeds off of the life of the planet. Tifa acknowledges that there's also a personal reason as well. "Done? Now it's still early so why don't you go back up and get some sleep?"

The little girl nodded though remained where she was holding the moogle tightly to herself as she watched Tifa with her bright brown eyes. "Is that... scary lady still here?"

"Scary-" Tifa couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You mean Lightning?" Marlene nods and she wonders just how Lightning would respond to this. "She's gone somewhere but she'll be back."

"Oh..."

"Why do you ask?"

Marlene shakes her head, "Was she angry last night?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but you don't need to worry. If she's mean to you, just tell me and I'll protect you." Tifa watches as the little girl beams up at her before she runs back up stairs. Lightning'll be back sooner or later so maybe they'll just have a little chat about that scowl she always has.

Or so she thought.

...

A month. Four weeks and Lightning came almost as frequent as ghost sightings. Wherever she goes, whatever she does, is kept more of a secret then the fact that Tifa has had a long-time crush on Cloud, which no one knew. She comes asks about the city and then leaves again. At first Barret seemed alright with it and told them that she knows what she's doing, but as Lightning stayed secretive and fleeting even he started to grow more frustrated until he actually confronted her about it. Then everything imploded in thier face.

They instantly got off on the wrong foot and with Barret's temper and Lightning's attitude things went downhill fast and plummeted when Lightning had the nerve to call them amateurs; that they'd slow her down. Tifa admits that had set her off in an angry internal monologue, and she was confident everybody else felt the same way. So much for friendly relations. Ever since then, it's like Lightning had never even came to Midgar and their partnership with the Guardian Corps felt non-existant.

"There! It's connected!" Jessie's voice called out from downstairs. Wiping her hand, she locked the bar door and headed downstairs to see a projection with a familiar woman on the other end grinning ear to ear.

"I was wondering how long it would take." Fang hummed, "So, what did she do now?"

"What did she do?" Barret heaved, his face already growing red with anger.

"She's disappeared." Tifa answered seeming as she's the only one that can keep and calm head. Fang had expected them to call about Lightning?

"Huh."

"Huh?" Barret repeats, "That's it?!"

"Well, I did tell you that she's used to working alone."

"She said we were amateurs!"

"Yep, sounds like Light alright. Do you know where she is now?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, you can talk to Raines but I doubt he can do anything about her." Fang suggested with a shrug, "Don't worry though, she'll get the work done. Is that all?"

"Do you have any way to reach her?" Tifa asked, "Like a phone number?"

"Have you tried asking Aerith?"

"What?" Now that was a strange question. Aerith had nothing to do with AVALANCHE or SHINRA.

"I take that as a no. Well, Light's been telling me about some stuff about her so I think you should try asking Aerith or even Cloud. From what I've heard, he's always with Aerith as well."

"He... is?" Tifa breathed feeling her heart sink. He's always with Aerith. "Alright..." Nodding, she walked back away towards the lift.

"Are you going to ask now?" Barret asked her.

"Maybe later." Leaving it at that, she returned upstairs and back behind the bar. She's always stuck here so it's natural that Cloud would want to get out. Aerith has her mother to take care of her so she has the time. Fiddling with her fingers, Tifa huffed before she grudgingly returned to work. The clock ticked behind her. People came and left, and soon it was time to close. Cloud came back, gave her nothing more than a nod before he hid into his room again. She had even forgotten to ask him about Lightning. Her bed creaked beneath her. Staring at the white roof she listened as her bedside clock ticked away once again. Again and again, the never ending clicks sounded in her room. Rolling to her side, she stared at the empty space by the door where the neatly folded blanket still sat. A small creak of the wooden stairs sounded then. Soft, barely audible, and her heart almost skipped a beat. Pushing herself up, she sat on the bed straining to hear more."Lightning?" Tifa called out but no one answered, and no one opened the door. Stepping out, she glanced down the stairs seeing a soft yellow glow at the bottom. "Lightning?" She noticed Barret's door opened and Marlene's bed empty. Was she alright? "Marl-"

"Why are you still up?" Tifa instantly darted behind the corner as Lightning's husky voice barely reached her ears.

"I-I was... t-thirsty." Marlene's voice quivered. "I'll go back to bed now-"

"You're thirsty aren't you?"

"I..."

A soft scratch of the chair against the wooden floors and light footsteps could be heard. "What do you want to drink? Water? Milk?" Quieting her breath, Tifa peered around the corner seeing Lightning standing behind the counter looking through the cupboards as Marlene stood at the end. A mug was soon found and then Lightning did something Tifa didn't expect her to. Kneeling down, the soldier handed the mug to the little girl, "You want some hot chocolate?"

"Choco... late?"

"It's good." Lightning assured opening the cupboard to pull out a small glass container holding the brown powder. When did they have chocolate powder? The steamed milk was poured into the cup. Tifa could feel herself smile at how Marlene's face lit up with a warm smile after a sip. "Good?" With her legs swinging from the seat, Marlene rested her head on the counter and turned the spoon, watching as the drink swirled.

"It's sweet."

"Here, you can have it." The soldier said sliding the chocolate powder to Marlene.

"I can?"

"Yeah. I don't... drink chocolate milk."

"Thanks!" It seems the soldier does have a gentler side to her. Resting against the wall, Tifa leaned her head back. Lightning really was an anomaly, appearing at the strangest time and disappearing the next. Her words were harsh and she definitely doesn't do anyone favors when she talks. What was she doing here right now? What had she been doing all this time? Countless questions surfaced yet it doesn't feel right to ask. "Uhm... L-Lightning?"

"Just call me Light."

"Light. I'm Marlene!"

It was soft, barely audible but it was a chuckle nonetheless. "I know." They didn't know a lot about Lightning. Didn't know who she was and frankly it never really mattered to her.

"Are you thirsty too?"

"No, I'm just finishing something important."

"Important?"

"My job."

"Oh... My daddy was looking for you."

"Yes, I know."

She listened to Marlene talk about many other things. The topics were different, changing with no traceable link between them yet Lightning seemed able and willing to follow. It was for the longest time she had heard Lightning talk, and ironically it was about nothing but the life of a five year old. Tifa smiled turning towards the stairs before she headed back to her room. Perhaps she'll see Lightning tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Hopefully, the characters aren't too OOC. However! They are supposed to be 'modified' versions of the ones you're familiar in the game.**

**Chapter 8 will probably be released in two days.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13**

* * *

Again; the next morning was like any other morning. Lightning was just as scarce as she had been in the last month, yet the little change was large enough for her to know that she hadn't imagined last night. Marlene waltzed around the bar with the same glass container filled with chocolate powder, asking Tifa to make it for her that very morning. When asked about it she only smiled with a small bashful nod and said that it was a present. When asked who gave it to her, Marlene only shook her head as if it was a secret that only she would know.

However, Tifa knew there was more to Marlene's secretiveness. Perhaps she had heard too many times from the members of AVALANCHE to know that Lightning wasn't exactly liked. The answer was obvious of course, at least for her because she had actually seen the soldier's act of kindness, but if she had been told the same story Tifa doubted she would have believed it. Lightning, the cold, stuck up, stubborn, difficult - Tifa sighed shaking her head. That list would go on forever.

The night came as usual and just as uneventful, which usually meant she spent it standing behind the bar listening to Barret vent about Lightning's lack of cooperation. She had asked him why he didn't back out of the agreement, but he had given her the most serious stare she had ever seen before grudgingly admitting that Lightning was best at doing what she does. "Tifa?" The fighter blinked out of her thoughts and turned to look down at Marlene tugging on her apron. "Could you make me another cup?"

"Another?" Tifa laughed shaking her head, "It's your third one today. You're going to finish all of it by the end of the week at this rate."

Marlene's face fell as she took a step back. She had never been one to argue and fight. Nodding she slid the glass container up onto the counter before dashing up into her room. It broke Tifa's heart but Barret's question drew her away, "You're really not the one who bought this?"

"I told you I run on a budget." Tifa breathed for the fifth time, "Besides, don't you think I would've told you?"

"Then who? No one else would do something like this."

She opened her mouth with Lightning's name on the tip of her tongue but held herself back. It was Marlene's secret, and she would respect that. "I... don't know."

"Figures." With a grunt, Barret pushes himself away from the counter, "Well, just make sure Marlene doesn't drink too much. She'll just get sad once it runs out." Venting done and over with, he went upstairs to his room leaving her to wrap everything up. There were still dishes to be done, the tables need to be wiped, and the floor needed to be cleaned. Running her hand through her hair, she contemplated leaving it until tomorrow so the others could help but she was worried that it might cut into the time she needed to prepare for the next day's business. There weren't a lot of customers but she still preferred to keep her place clean and she was positive Lightning would agree with her there.

"This is going to be a long night..." Tifa muttered before grabbing the mop.

Six, seven, eight; eight plates. Lining them neatly in the rack along with the other cups and glasses, she let out a deep breath at the job well done. Finally. Stretching her arms, Tifa looked around the place, smelling the clean scent of bleach in content. The bells of the bar door rings, interrupting her mid-stride towards the stairs. Tifa instantly tenses knowing that she had locked the place up and whips around, prepared for anything - well, anything except for Lightning. She gapes, eyes wide and even Lightning didn't seem to expect her. "You're still up?" Lightning asks first as she approached the bar counter.

"Still up?" She looks at the clock and freezes when it's already two past twelve. "Well, I guess I can ask you the same thing." Tifa retorted.

"I'm busy."

"Clearly, and on something that we're kept in the dark on." Lightning turns a sharp stare on her but keeps her silence. Instead she digs through her leg pouch and pulls out a small black device and places it in the center of the counter in front of herself. "What is that?" Tifa asks watching curiously as the soldier presses the center and bright green lines elongate tracing out a screen projected into the air. Text appears faster than she can read, or more so, if she could read it. It wasn't in her language so she's left staring at strange symbols one after another. No wonder Lightning didn't wait for her to leave, and here she thought that the pink haired woman was going to actually show her something. With a slide and flick of a finger more screens appear in front of Lightning and she moves them in mid air until she's surrounded by them. Rounding the counter, she takes a seat near the soldier and reaches out to touch one of the screens. It fuzzes the moment her hand contacts it, and once she retreats it returns to it's original clarity. A projection, but not simply a projection at the same time. Lightning clicks and scrolls through it, completely unaffected by any interference. Releasing an impressed laugh, Tifa props her head up on her hand, "I wonder what Jessie would give to get a look at that." Silence answers her. With Lightning, Tifa wonders if she's talking to a wall sometimes. "So? What are you reading?"

"Data files."

Two words, but still an answer. She could work with that. "And?"

"Reports."

"Reports on what?"

"My findings."

"And?"

Lightning turns to her with a leveled stare, "How long have you known Aerith for?"

Tifa frowned, "Why the sudden interest in Aerith?"

"How long?" The pink haired woman asserts, ignoring her question.

"About a year. Why?"

"Has she... ever said anything about hearing voices?"

"What?"

"Never-mind."

Right. Pouting slightly, Tifa shifted in her seat and never drew her eyes away from the woman's face just in case Lightning might let something slip from her ever emotionless face. She thinks back to the soft chuckle she had heard last night and suddenly finds herself doubting the fact that she had actually heard it. Could've been that she was half asleep and imagined it. "Are you going to tell me why you want to know?"

"No."

"Aerith's my friend-"

"It does not pertain to this mission."

"I don't care. If it's something about Aerith then-"

"Look, I've already been badgered by Cloud and I don't need you doing that as well."

"Fine, then tell me about what you've been doing, or have you been asking everyone if Aerith's been hearing things?"

"I haven't collected enough-"

"I don't care. Tell me."

It seems Lightning didn't appreciate interruptions. The blue eyes narrowed dangerously into a condescending glare but Tifa stood strong and stared back fearlessly. "You'll only waste my time."

"What?" Tifa breathed as her anger boiled.

"You wouldn't understand anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it's supposed to." Lightning bites back, "I'll tell you when you're actually useful."

"You're... unbelievable you know that?" Tifa breathes before she whips around charging upstairs.

Completely, utterly, unbelievable.

* * *

**So... they're not getting along, but Tifa will eventually find out that Lightning's not all that she appears to be.**

**Next chapter will be out sometime tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or FF13.  
**

* * *

A week? Two weeks? Tifa doesn't know and doesn't care. She watches as the brown powder in the small glass container disappear and even Marlene knows to slow down the sweet, chocolatey consumption without Tifa's watchful gaze. Throwing the towel into the sink, Tifa huffs and looks around the empty bar. Not a single soul. She can hear Marlene's light footsteps up stairs but no one else is here. Cloud has once again disappeared, ran off to look for Aerith again and with every attempt Tifa makes at conversation with him or try to inquire about what exactly he does while spending all that time with the flower girl has resulted in nothing but a few short and brief answers that weren't really answers at all. She doesn't consider 'talking' a valid response.

He's definitely changed. No longer the shy and timid boy that had always been bullied but strong and... confident. Perhaps slightly cocky but really, it doesn't hold up a candle to Lightning. Now Lightning was an entirely different case. Anger flares at even a thought of that night and it boils in her gut until she fears it might dry up all of her kindness. The condescending stare, the stuck up belief that she was greater and better than them was a sore pain in the rear. The door bells ring and Tifa doesn't bother looking up to smile. Her mood doesn't allow her to without it coming out as wry or fake. "Welcome." She mumbled, still staring at the chocolate powder as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

When no one answers, she uses all of her will to suppress a loud sigh and looks up, but that effort instantly goes to waste when she sees Lightning standing near the front door. The pink haired woman locks the door and approaches her with a rather intense and ever over bearing frigidity. "Where's Barret?" Cold, clipped and straight to the point. It upsets Tifa even more that Lightning doesn't bother greet her properly.

"Who knows."

The soldier scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Great."

Frowning at the sarcasm, it's entirely easy for her to speak out, "Well, you appear and disappear as you like. You don't expect us to be waiting here everyday."

"Find him."

"What?" Tifa had always, _always_ prided herself on her unbending patience. Being a bartender, she's dealt with many people. Happy drunks, sad drunks, mad drunks and just crazy drunks. Some were rude, most intolerable, but even so she had steeled herself and managed to get through it unscathed. Lightning, though, was definitely off the charts and she wasn't even drunk. Were all Academians like this?

"I said, find him." Lightning repeated lowly.

"Why should I?" By the way the soldier's eyes narrowed dangerously, or how her body suddenly straightened stiffly, it was clear Lightning wasn't used to having people go against what she wanted as well. Great. Spoiled to boot. "You've never been here for us when we wanted to talk. You think everyone will just do whatever you say? It's been almost two months and I sometimes forget you were even here to begin with."

The pink haired woman only rolled her eyes before she reached into her pocket pulling out a floppy. "What do you think I've been doing, huh? Standing behind a counter making drinks?" Tifa's fists clenched tightly. Blue eyes darted down for merely a millisecond before they trained onto Tifa's face as if she was trying to burn a hole through her head. "I just want to finish this mission as fast as possible so I can get back to doing what I was doing before. I don't have time to waste here so I'm not going to let you or your rag-tag group slow me down. You want info? Fine." Tossing the floppy onto the table, the soldier continued barking orders, "Give this to Barret. I'm sure you have something in here that can read this ancient piece of junk."

Without another word and a cold shoulder, Lightning turned marching straight out of the bar. She had half a mind to tear the floppy in shreds and throw it back at Lightning's face but she knew better. Two months worth of work? Fine. She'll see how important this info is and if Lightning really is all that she makes herself out to be. Closing the bar, Tifa stomps upstairs hopefully to find a pillow to beat the daylights out of. She didn't know how long she had been pounding the fluffy comfort but she thanked the fact that her pillow wasn't made of feathers. It would probably be all over the place by now. "Uhm... Tifa?"

"What!?" Whipping around she stared furiously at her door watching as even Barret flinched underneath her scorching glare.

"Are you... ok?"

"Do I look ok to you?!"

"N-No."

"Really?!" Rolling her eyes, she slammed the pillow back onto her bed before she sat petulantly there, still seething.

"What happened?"

"Lightning did." Tifa spat.

"Lightning came?"

"Obviously. She's just - just - ugh!"

Barret snorted, "Welcome to the club."

"She thinks she's all that! It's so frustrating!"

"World's number one bitch." Barret hummed in agreement, "But what did she want?"

"A floppy."

"She wanted a floppy? Jessie has loads of them."

"No, she dropped off a floppy."

"Really... where is it?"

"It's-" Tifa's voice hitched in her throat and she stills.

"Yeah?" Barret encourages.

"I, uh..."

"Did you... loose it?"

"No. I just... give me a sec." Bad. This was bad. She can imagine the crap Lightning's going to give her if she can't find it. Glancing around the room, she pushed past Barret and went down the stairs. "Where is it, where is it, where is it?" Tifa muttered under her breath as she searched high and low around the bar. Where the hell is the stupid floppy?

"Where did you last see it?" Barret asked, following quickly behind.

"On the counter. She put it on the counter. I'll ask Jessie. Is she back?"

"Downstairs." Running towards the pinball machine, she pressed the hidden button without waiting for Barret yet he managed to scramble on. "Geez, what's the rush?"

"What's the rush?" Tifa repeated, "Lightning gave it to me. Can you imagine what she's going to say when she finds out I lost it? When it probably has loads of information on Shinra in it?"

"W-wait, it has what?"

"Shinra!" Tifa breathed wanting to tear her hair out. It seems Lightning's the first and only person to make her go insane. "It's what she's been doing for two months!"

"It had what?!" That seemed to catch Barret's attention or perhaps he finally understood what she's getting stressed for. Walking out into the basement, they ignored Jessie's curious eyes watching them.

"Why didn't you give it to me!"

"Well, I can't exactly find it can I?" Tifa retorted.

"Find what?" Jessie asks as she nibbles on a pack of chips.

"A floppy."

"Oh, I've got plenty of-"

"No, Lightning's floppy." Tifa stressed running a hand through her hair. "Did you find a floppy today? On the bar counter?"

"Yeah."

It was like someone had just dunked her into a tub of water after leaving her to burn in hell. Releasing a deep breath of relief, Tifa almost collapsed down onto a waiting chair. "You have it then?"

"Yep. Tossed it in with the rest." Jessie says motioning at a large crate filled to the rim with floppies. Blue, gray, red, the fighter staggers forward looking at the mound. "Which one is it?"

"I don't care which one it is!" Barret yelled from behind, "Find it."

"Wait, what's happening?"

Taking a deep breath, Tifa slumped down, "Lightning gave me a floppy today. It's the work that she has been doing. Thought it was about time she shared it and I... left it on the counter."

"And I tossed it..." Jessie filled in quietly.

"Yeah..."

"Hurry and look through them." Barret rushes.

"All of them?!"

"That's what I said ain't it!?"

Jessie only huffs as she seats herself in front of the computer with the box of floppies sitting at her side. "Why don't we just ask Lightning for-"

"Are you insane?" Barret yells over her, making the other two wince, "Imagine what she would say! Givin' us crap about being 'amateurs,' and worse, if she tattles on Raines! He'd probably think we're stupid-"

"Ok! I get it." Jessie sighs, shaking her head as Barret paces back and forth behind her, breathing down her neck occasionally when he would stop to peer over her shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"Barret," Tifa said as she took a seat at the large square table, "Calm down. We'll find it... in time and if not, then I'll just apologize. I mean, what can she do? It`s my fault that I lost it and it's not like she thinks too highly of us to begin with. Besides, she might show up another week later so we'll have plenty of time to-" The elevator cracks to life making the three turn to see who it was. Luck really wasn't on their side. Right when they think things couldn't get worse, it does. Of all people, it had to be Lightning. No greeting, nothing, the pink haired woman walks towards them as she stares expectantly at Barret.

"L-Lightning, you're here..." Barret stammers before he rushes Jessie to continue her work.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon again." Tifa quickly adds, hopefully prolonging the time Jessie has to find it. She could see the other woman hunched over the computer rapidly sliding the floppies in but it was also clear that Lightning wasn't here for small talk. She never is.

"Did you see the contents of the floppy?"

Perhaps their reactions had already given them away. It was slightly surprising that Lightning would choose to start with that question rather than calling them out on it. Now they were at a cross road. Admit their mistake or bluff. Swallowing thickly, Tifa prepared herself for the storm, "Lightning, about the floppy-"

"Of course!" The fighter's eyes widen as she turns to look at Barret. "About Shinra right?"

"Obviously." Dread settled when they watched Lightning pull out a seat to sit herself down, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"D-Do about it?" Tifa swore Barret was sweating as if he was being grilled alive, which they all would be soon if his bluff doesn't work.

"That's what I said isn't it?" She could see the blue eyes narrow again making Tifa idly wonder how someone's temper could be so quick to burst.

"Actually," Jessie's voice quivered as she spoke up, "We were just about to go over it again." Barret and Tifa whipped around to see Jessie push herself away from the computer to see a folder opened up on the screen. Several folders, each unnamed sat on the white screen. Was this really the real thing or was Jessie taking a huge risk? Tensely they each turned to Lightning but the soldier's expression remained the same; utterly calm and indiscernible. Well, calm as in she's not looking as if she wants to bite their heads off. "W-Wouldn't it be better if you guided us through it so we'll get a better understanding?"

Genius. Tifa could feel a small smile come to her lips. Let Lightning lead them through the information so all they'd have to do is nod in agreement. Lightning shifted and raised an eyebrow at them, "Are you illiterate?"

"HUH?" Every one seemed to gasp at the question.

"It doesn't get any simpler than that. What's there that you didn't understand?"

"I just thought..." Jessie's voice dies in her throat.

Pushing herself up from the table, Lightning crosses her arms again as her blue eyes levels over the room, "Neo-Midgar." She states, "I'm sure you know what that is if you've already read what's on the floppy."

"Yeah... Neo-Midgar." Barret added with a tense nod. "A-About that..."

Again Lightning sighs deeply and she's clearly annoyed now. "Tell me what it is then."

"Uhm... it's..."

"It's a plan that Shinra has. Once this planet is dead, they're planning on packing their bags and moving to a new, resource rich land that's really based off of nothing but some old Analects, a flower girl, and half a body that's encased in a tube."

Seriously? Tifa shifted in her seat internally mulling over what Lightning had said. It was crazy. Either this woman really was mad, or she's saying this to mess with them. Glancing to Barret, she could see similar thoughts pass through his expression leaving him stuck whether to play along with Lightning or call her out on it. "You... expect me to believe that?" Barret starts lowly, "That's crazy. Damn it, this isn't worth my time, not worth any of our time." Moving to the computer, he ejects the floppy before he throws it at Lightning but the soldier merely catches it with ease as it's dropped to the desk again. "Come back once you've found some real stuff. This Neo-Midgar shit isn't persuading anyone."

The atmosphere was so thick Tifa could've cut it with a knife. Glancing towards Jessie, she could see that the other woman was trying to suppress her laughter before she looked back at Lightning, though the soldier didn't seem the least bit fazed. There was almost like some form of glaring contest going on between Barret and Lightning before the soldier tore her eyes away to stare down at the side. A burst of triumph could be seen on Barret as a large smirk appeared on his face and even Jessie allowed a giggle to break through.

"Y'know?" Lightning starts and everyone suddenly tenses again. "I'd really be less pissed if you just admitted that you haven't seen what's on the floppy." Her tundra cold eyes turn back to Barret before she walks over. Her movements swift, precise with a dash of grace like an Ice Queen, "What did I expect though? You are...really just a bunch of amateurs who think they're all hot shots." The soldier stopped before the computer, her condescending eyes drifting over Jessie as if she wasn't even worth her time before she kicked the box of floppies on the floor, "Do you think I'm stupid? Well, I hate to break it to you but I'm not on the same level as you. It was obvious the moment I came down that you haven't seen what was on the floppy because you were too busy crammed over this ancient piece of junk trying to find it. Neo-Midgar?" The soldier snorted with a roll of her eyes, "Really, I thought that was something someone had pulled out of their ass when I first saw it but really... unless you've somehow hacked into Shinra's research databases, I'd say you were pulling crap out of your ass when you said you knew what it was. You're full of it. That damn thing isn't even on the floppy, genius. Real smart Barret." Rounding the table, Lightning stopped momentarily behind the large man, "I really wonder what kind of lies you fed Raines. The truth hurts when you're finally put in place._ You're_ not worth my time." The soldier walks towards the elevator and on her way grabs the floppy and slides it into her leg pouch, "Oh, and one more thing." Lightning starts but she doesn't even bother turning around to look at them, "Who the hell do you think you are? I don't take shit from anyone much less from you."

They watch as the pink haired woman disappears before Barret explodes. "That bitch!" He slams his hand down so hard on the desk it almost cracks. At any other time, Tifa was sure she'd have no problem agreeing with him but not when she knows that it's their fault. As much as she doesn't want to do this, she knows that it's the right thing to do. Pushing herself up, she glances at Barret quickly before she heads up in pursuit of the pink haired woman.

"Lightning! Wait!" Tifa could see the said woman walking away at top speed as she ran to catch up. She skidded to a stop right in front of Lightning, clashing with the deadly blue eyes head on. "Look, I just want to apologize-"

"Apologize?" The soldier interrupted, "So... at least one person's smart enough to know what's good for them."

"Do you really have to say stuff like that?" Tifa was quick to retort, "I realized that what happened was our fault, no - it's my fault because I was the one that lost the floppy in the first place. Barret just didn't want to lose face-"

"He did a good job there."

She held Lightning's eyes strongly, if no one's willing to admit it then she'll do it. "I understand you don't want to be here. I know that you don't like us and frankly, we don't feel that much differently. I won't go into why we don't like you because I'm sure you have at least some idea as to why. So could you stop telling us how or why you don't like us? Stuff like that, we can keep to ourselves but you're here to work with us. What Barret said was wrong. You've been doing work, you've found information on Shinra for us and we've taken your help for granted. I'm sorry. I'll admit that we need your help since it seems I'm the only one that can keep a leveled head around here."

"Hn." Lightning walks past her. Well, can't say she didn't try. Tifa moves to head back to the bar but the soldier stops her, "Follow me." Tifa turns, wondering if she had misheard but she sees Lightning glancing back at her over her shoulder before she motions with her head for Tifa to follow.

* * *

**Well, lets start moving the story forward. Ch. 10 out soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The bottom rim of the glass container rolled against the cold steel of the table in circles. Her brown eyes watch the chocolate powder shift within like quick sand. It's the same kind that Lightning had given Marlene, so now she knew where the pink haired woman had gotten it. The air is fresh, there's a breeze, and for once she can feel the sunlight warming her skin. Lightning had forced her to wear more clothing, saying that her skirt and shirt weren't going to help her beneath _or_ above the plate.

First and foremost, she had made a mention to Corneo, the one running the 'whore's nest' in the red light district. '_Best not to draw anymore more of his attention_,' Tifa paraphrased in her mind as Lightning had taken the effort to say it extra bluntly at her expense. For some reason, Tifa felt she was going to be seeing and hearing much more about him. Secondly, it was obvious that clothes from the slums weren't going to fit in above the plate. Here she was, sitting at a high-end cafe people watching. "So this is what you've been doing?" Tifa mutters.

"Look at this place." Lightning states rather loudly, "Quite different from the slums."

Before Tifa could even retort, she's interrupted. "The slums?" A woman suddenly speaks out from behind Tifa, "You mean that rat infested sewer dump? You're clearly not from around here are you?"

The pink haired woman crosses her arms and leans back on her seat, "I'm clearly not." She answers easily, imitating the same mocking tone the other woman had used before she shrugs, "Tourists."

Shifting on her seat, Tifa turned to stare straight into a rounded muffin top wrapped in bright red before she trailed her eyes up to see a woman permed to the point where there was more volume in her hair than in her already oversized gut. Numerous rings adorned her chubby fingers and her thick neck looked as if it was being strangled with strings of diamonds. "From Pulse? Or Cocoon?" The woman sneers, staring down her nose at Lightning, "I'm surprised _your_ kind would even dare come to Midgar let alone the slums. Let me tell you something. There's nothing but drug addicts and whores down there. All they know is to beg for money without knowing the definition of hard work. Bad parents make for bad children. That place is littered with bastard children and who knows what kind of disease they carry. Go down there and there's no coming back but I'm sure _your_ kind is familiar with that sentiment."

"Really." Lightning breathes and her eyes narrow on Tifa, azure blue clashing with ruby brown eyes.

"Have... you actually been down there?" Tifa asked slowly, her voice quivering with anger as she hid her white fists underneath the table. Why was Lightning forcing her to listen to this? Why had she brought her here? So she can be put in place?

"Down there?" The woman laughs, "With those parasites?" It instant, Tifa stormed from her seat glaring fiercely at the woman. The only thing that stopped her from punching her was Lightning's firm grip in her wrist. "What?" The woman asks, taken aback by her outburst as she looked Tifa up and down.

"You-"

"There's no point wasting your time there unless you're fond of pests. That's were you go to get sick." With another look at Tifa, the woman turned away walking down the street.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tifa hissed, glaring up at the pink haired woman, "You think I needed to hear that?"

"Tifa-"

"Just stop it!' Yanking her hand away from Lightning, she stormed back towards the train station. She was foolish to come in the first place thinking that Lightning would actually let her in. It was ridiculous, being brought here to be mocked. She didn't need to know how these people thought of them, or how they thought of her. It didn't matter. These people are the ones blinded to the truth. They were the ones who didn't know what a hard day's worth of work is. Secluding herself in the back corner of the rear car on the train, she only glared out the window and found the blue sky irritable. There was a shift in front of her and her eyes darted towards it with murderous intent regardless of who it was, and when she only saw Lightning, she nearly lost it. "What do you want?"

"You wear your emotions on your sleeves."

"What?"

"I said you're too emotional."

"I know what that means." Tifa hissed. "What's your problem? Or are you just out to make me miserable? I'm sick of you, I'm sick of people just like you, just like that woman who think they're so great. Why are you so wrapped up in your own little world that you're blinded to everything else? That I am, that the people in the slums are people, that we have feelings?! We're not rats, we're not parasites! But you know what? I don't expect you to understand. You probably had everything handed to you, had everything easy. What? Did your parents baby you so much that you can't see the world as it really is? You-" She had barely caught a dangerous flash of blue before Lightning was leaning over her, slamming a hand right beside Tifa's face as her eyes flared. The glare was so cold that she would have thought hell had frozen over and she could feel goosebumps prickle on her skin. Her body tensed in her fight or flight reaction yet her body felt chained and heavy.

"You don't know anything about me." Lightning growled.

Swallowing thickly, she couldn't pull her eyes away from Lightning's before she finally found her voice, "I don't. Just as you don't know anything about me."

The pink haired woman snorts before she pulls away just as abruptly, and instantly, Tifa could breath again. Dropping back onto the seat, the deathly blue eyed glare never left her for a moment, "Tifa Lockhart. Born May 3rd, 1987 in Nibelheim. Your mother died when you were four. 1999, you became a student under Zangan, taking martial arts lessons. At age 15, September 21, 2001 you worked as a tour guide and led First Class SOLDIER Sephiroth and Zack Fair, from Shinra, up to the Mako Reactor. October 1st." Lightning breathes, "I'm sure you remember. First Class Defection."

"How..."

"Nibelheim is razed to the ground by Shinra to hide their internal problems and builds a replica village with hired actors to play their part as the regular citizen, but you remember, of course, one of the two survivors from the whole ordeal. It's also the date of your father's death. You were brought away by Zangan to Midgar, eventually finding your new home with Barret Wallace and AVALANCHE."

"How... do you know?"

"I know about you, about everyone in AVALANCHE. I know why you fight." Resting her arms under her bust, the soldier crosses her legs and finally turns her eyes out the window, watching as the train passes the plate and heads back down below. "I've done my research on Shinra _and_ on you. I admit I had difficulty tracking Zangan down and it wasn't part of my mission, but any knowledge on you and your friends will help me in the long-run."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a soldier." Lightning responds easily and leaves it at that. Tifa stares at the pink haired woman, eyes cold as if she possessed no emotions and hesitates to think that she's staring at someone that's human. "That woman," she starts again referring to the one they encountered above the plate, "her husband is a Shinra official. Obviously not as powerful as the ones you're used to hearing about; Scarlet, Heidegger, Palmer and Reeves, but he still has his influence. A pure Shinra loyalist and those are the people you are fighting against. Not the corporation but the people who keep it going. He ironically visits the slums frequently without his wife knowing and when you think about it, there's an obvious answer. Prostitutes. He's in contact with Corneo; the ears and eyes of Shinra in the slums." Nodding stiffly, Tifa turned her gaze out the window as well, but found herself looking more at Lightning's reflection than anything else. She hid a flinch when the soldier's eyes flickered into focus meeting her indirect stare, "He'll also be our scapegoat."

"Scapegoat?"

The soldier nodded, "First we'll have to deal with Corneo; take out Shinra's dog in the slums."

They listened to the horn of the train sound before it came rolling to a stop. Lightning stood up and Tifa followed closely as the pink haired woman moved through the slums with a familiarity of an actual resident and headed straight towards the red light district. Glancing around, Tifa moved closer to the soldier having always found this area uncomfortable. Ignoring the hungry eyes of men that lingered on them, Tifa turned away from the women who stood off to the side as their eyes drifted in search for possible customers. They were dressed skimply, some were even shamefully plastering themselves against the men who hooted and hollered, drunk with alcohol and sex.

Yet Lightning remained as stoic as ever, as if she couldn't see any of it. Turning the corner, Lightning stepped into a darkened alleyway which any normal person wouldn't think twice of entering. Tifa hesitated, looked back and unfortunately met some eyes of the men ogling and grinning perversely at her. She jogged after Lightning, making sure to remain close. "Where are we going?"

Lightning glanced back at her but kept moving without a word until they reached the end. To her surprise, they stood on a small perch overlooking the brothel, watching as men walked in and out of the place with one, sometimes two women hanging around their arms. "Past this is-"

"Corneo's mansion." Tifa whispered turning her eyes away from the entrance, unable to look anymore. It wasn't a secret that Corneo had ties with Shinra; news that Tifa could've told Lightning but the soldier doesn't stop.

"I've managed to hack into his computer and some of Shinra's databases." Lightning pulled out her phone, scrolling through several screens before enlarging it for the fighter to see. What she saw almost made her heart drop. Photos. Photos of everyone including herself and even Marlene as they lived their ordinary life. "They know."

"W-Well, I'm not surprised. I mean, we were careless when we went to bomb the reactor. We didn't exactly hide our faces."

"No, they know where you are." Lightning breathes opening a map which clearly shows Seventh Heaven marked. "It's only a matter of time before they act."

"Then-"

"We strike first." Sliding her phone away, the soldier crosses her arms and leans against the wall, "From searching his computer history and usage, I'm fairly certain that Corneo hasn't reported in yet. He most likely suspects you and there's nothing stopping him. That's why I've kept quiet just in case Barret decides to over react."

"So..."

"In other words, we kill him."

Tifa stills staring at the soldier but Lightning doesn't even bat an eyelash. She remains completely serious and set to carry out the task. The walk back to the bar was silent and maybe it was because of that woman's words, but somehow the slums didn't feel like the slums she knows anymore. As she walks up the stairs, Tifa only hears her own footsteps. "Lightning?" Turning, the pink haired woman stands at the bottom before handing her the floppy.

"Just tell the others what I told you."

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

Tifa bites her lip and takes the floppy into her hands, "I... I can help. Why don't you let us-"

"They're watching you." Lightning interrupts, "Weren't you listening?"

"I know but it doesn't feel right. I want to do something too."

"Just don't get caught and... leave me alone."

"Why are you always like that?"

"Look, I don't need people to start associating me with you."

"Well sorry for embarrassing you." Tifa bit back but she was far too tired to argue.

"Where did you get that idea?" The fighter raises her eyebrow at the unexpected answer. Lightning's face is terse and serious, and even the question itself lacked any sarcasm. Perhaps... she meant it in another way? "If people find out I'm working with you then-"

"Oh..." Tifa could almost kick herself for not thinking about that, "That's why you always choose to come at the strangest times." Lightning's eyes roll and she turns to leave. "Wait!" Tifa calls out before running back down the stairs to stand on the same ground as Lightning, "Uhm... thanks."

"Hn. Here." Lightning held out the container of chocolate powder, "For Marlene." She takes it into her hand speechlessly. It was a secret wasn't it? Or did Lightning know that she had been listening in on them at that time? Puffing her cheeks out as she watched Lightning disappear down the street. Tifa released a sigh before turning back to Seventh Heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She must be mad; _insane_. Barret would have her head for this and even Lightning would strangle her for doing what she was doing, but she couldn't just sit back and let Lightning do all the work. This was her mission just as much as it was Lightning's and this was her city, her home. She stands there dressed in a tight blue dress she had bought from one of the stores, watching as the ground passes beneath the carriage she's on. It pulls into the red light district and everyone's attention turns to her; the newest member to Corneo's family. In other words, the newest prostitute.

Of course, she would never do something like this in reality, it just wasn't in her and she admits that she doesn't have the courage that other women have to enter this line of work as the only ways of survival. She'll get in, get whatever information on Corneo's computer that Lightning was talking about, and get out again. At the very least, it'll give her as well as AVALANCHE some credit, something to weigh against Lightning and show her that they were serious and capable of doing what she's doing. Tifa burns her eyes to the ground in attempts to ignore the hooting and wolf whistles of the men the carriage passes before she's brought to Corneo's mansion.

The gates open and she could feel the eyes of every man there staring at her hungrily but she remains strong, and listened to the order to go inside the building. If worse comes to worse she'll just fight her way out. She enters and Tifa almost grimaces at the gaudy red and gold. "Up here." Nodding at the man leading her, he points her down a stone stairway and tells her to wait for the Don. She'll do that. Nodding, Tifa quickly shuffled down the stairs and comes upon a torture chamber.

Shaking thoughts of the possible uses out of her mind, she remains there. She counts her fingers, then her toes, and runs through her plan and then just stares blankly up at the ceiling wondering when she'll get this over with. Footsteps approach and Tifa instantly darts from her place to line herself against the wall but freezes when she watches wide-eyed as Aerith and a blonde woman stagger in.

"A-Aerith! What are you-" Tifa starts but she's immediately interrupted by the blonde.

"I can ask you the same thing."

"C-Cloud!" Tifa screams before Aerith clamps her hands over her mouth to silence her. He's dressed in a ugly purple dress, along with a long blonde wig, and Tifa swore he even had makeup on.

"We saw you on the carriage so we came to rescue you." The brunette whispers glancing up the stone stairs warily.

"Let's just get the hell-" Cloud's voice stops turning as they hear footsteps heading down towards them. One of Corneo's lackeys came to look them up with a feral smirk, muttering something about who they'd get tonight before ordering them up the stairs. They large doors were soon before them and with a quick shove, they were forced in and left facing the very round Don. His yellow hair was brushed up his bald head in a single tail down the center. He wore a red overcoat complete with the frilly white fur collar. His perverse eyes widened looking down each of them eagerly and Tifa felt a need to smash his face in when he blatantly stared at her chest.

"Look at who we have-"

Cloud doesn't waste time approaching him swiftly before delivering a crushing punch to the fat man's jaw, instantly launching Corneo down onto the bed. "What does SHINRA know?" He hisses stepping a foot up onto the bed as he leans menacingly over him.

Tifa instantly steps forward glaring down at Corneo before her face twisted in a sadistic smile, "I'll smash 'em."

"What?!"

"I'll chop 'em off." Cloud corrects.

"W-What!?" Corneo yells instantly covering his groin with his sausage fingers.

Aerith steps up, "I'll rip 'em off."

"Nothing!" Corneo instantly cowers in the bed, "They know nothing! SHINRA hired me but I haven't reported to them! I swear!"

The three exchange looks watching as the man trembled in the corner of his bed before nodding to each other. "Let's get out of here." Aerith breathed.

"Ha!" Corneo suddenly laughs manically, before whipping around to face them with his hand wrapped around a lever, "You think you're going to be getting away with this!"

"Wha-" Tifa couldn't even get the last word out before the floor below them drops open. A trap door. The three instantly plummet, crashing and tumbling through a dark tunnel before they're dumped out into the sewers. Wiping her arms clean of the dirt and grime, Tifa tried wafting away the stench despite knowing how futile it was. "Ugh... this is disgusting..." Tifa muttered glancing down at the brown sluggish mess. She didn't even want to know what that was.

"Where are we?" Aerith asks.

"Sewers." Cloud spat ripping the wig off and tossing it to the ground, "Damn it."

"But why would he throw us into the sewers?" Tifa asked checking around for any exits, "He didn't try to kill us."

"Yeah, cause he's gonna report to Shinra and have them take care of us." Cloud responded kicking at a chained door keeping them captive, "Let's just hope Lightning can handle it."

"Wait, Lightning? She's here?"

"Well she's obviously not here." Aerith hummed, "She was outside Corneo's mansion. She watched you go in."

"And she didn't stop her." Cloud hissed as he kicked the rusted lock repeatedly hopefully to break it.

"Do you still have that thing Light gave you?" Aerith asked placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder to stop him.

"This thing?" He pulls out a small black cylinder from his pocket.

"Yeah." Snatching it away, Aerith moves to stand before the gate as the others huddle around her, "She said it open's locks."

"How?" Tifa wonders looking at the smooth black carbon. "Is there a button on it?"

"I don't think so." Aerith breathes inspecting the gadget.

"Great." Cloud drawls sarcastically, "She gives us a piece of junk that doesn't even work."

"It's not junk," the flower girl retorts looking back at Cloud, "We just don't know how to use it... I guess."

"Then it's junk."

"Can I see?" Tifa asks and Aerith nods giving the small cylinder to Tifa. It really is just a smooth rounded piece of carbon. "She said it opens doors?"

"Locks." Aerith corrected.

"How?"

"She never said. Just gave it to us and left in a hurry."

Gripping it with her hands, Tifa tried pulling it apart, twisting it and even snapping it in half but it never budged. "You think she was just messing with us?"

"Probably." Cloud mutters already looking for another way out.

"Really? I don't think Light would be the type of person to do something like that."

"Well, I guess we'll have to find another way out." Tifa sighs flinging her hands up but the moment she does Aerith instantly snatches her wrist, "W-What?"

"Hold it up to the lock." Raising her eyebrow, Tifa did as told holding the blunt edge to the key hole before a small green light shone in between. "It's... doing something." It's light weight, barely more than a spoon but she instantly feels the change. Pulling it out, she could feel rough edges hit the key hole before they still staring at a soft green projection of a key.

"Would you look at that." Tifa breathes thoroughly impressed. That explains how Lightning seemed to walk in and out of her bar so easily when she swore she had locked the doors every single time. "How did you know?"

"I thought I saw a little light when you moved your hand. Lucky."

Sliding the key back in, the lock slides open like a charm allowing them to rid the chains. "I guess we're clear now huh?" Tifa laughs glancing back at the other two. Aerith similarly returned her smile while Cloud rolled his eyes with a grunt before brushing past the both of them.

"Let's just go." They came out smelling foul. Despite the curious and snickering eyes that lingered on Cloud as they walked back towards the bar, the stench was enough to keep everyone at bay. "What were you thinking going in there!" Cloud hissed shaking his head in frustration.

"Corneo had info on us and I wanted to get it." Tifa sighed.

"You should've left it to Lightning."

"Why? She's already done so much-"

"Do you think she'll appreciate this?" Cloud retorted, "She'll probably just say we got in the way again. If she's so confident in herself then let her do it on her own. Save us the trouble." He stomped up to the bar, slamming the door open before marching straight in. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge turned to them before they slapped their hands over their nose.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Biggs wheezed, staggering up from the seat.

"Where the hell do you think?" Cloud bit back. Wedge gagged before dashing up stairs.

"What smells like shit?" Barret asked as he walked down stairs looking at the three before looking Cloud up and down, "Are you dressed in drags?"

"Shut up."

"What happened?"

"Tifa decided to get herself captured by Corneo." Cloud stated before charging up stairs locking himself in his room again.

"You did what?!" Barret yelled. Great. She in for a lashing.

"I went in to get the information about us from Corneo." Tifa quickly defended herself before Barret even had the chance to start.

"Why would you do that!?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Leave it to Lightning-"

"Again? You too?" Tifa breathed, "You can't let her do everything on her own-"

"Why not? She wants it that way so why should we care?"

"Because we're fighting for the same thing!" Tifa huffed feeling a migraine come to her head. "Sooner or later she's going to need our help-"

"Then let her ask for it! Serves her right for being a bitch-"

"Actually," Aerith interrupted, "I think everything worked out fine."

"What?" Both asked turning to the flower girl.

"Well, if what Lightning had told us was true-"

"She told you?" Barret asked, "You're not even in AVALANCHE."

"Yes, but she told Cloud and I was there. She didn't have any problems with me overhearing." Aerith rebutted before continuing where she left off, "Corneo already knows Tifa's in AVALANCHE but he still agreed to... well, interview her, for the lack of better terms. It was a chance Tifa took and there were no losses. Sure Cloud's pride might be a bit wounded but he probably needed it anyways."

"So? Corneo's probably going to go tattling to SHINRA now. Can you imagine what would happen?"

"Light's on it." Aerith stated easily with a small shrug. "After she knew we were going in, she left really quickly. I bet she was preparing to go in there to save Tifa herself, but... I guess she needed an extra pair of hands. The next time we see her, she'll say that we're fine."

"We're?"

"Yep, I might as well join." Aerith grinned, "I probably know more about Light's plans that you do."

"How?"

"Well... you just need to know what to say and what to ask. Besides, I want to see Academia too."

"What are you talking about?" Barret asked scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine." Waving her hand off, Aerith shoved Tifa towards the stairs, "Come on, can I borrow a change of clothes?"

"S-Sure..." Tifa mumbled, staggering up the stairs before she looked to Cloud's closed door. "Could you... go up first?"

"Hm?"

"I just... want to thank Cloud."

"Oh, yeah, sure thing." Smiling softly, Aerith turned up towards Tifa's room.

Knocking on his door, she waited a moment but when no answer came, she tried again, "Cloud? Cloud, I'm coming in." Sliding open the door slightly, Tifa peaked into the room before she hesitantly stepped in, "Cloud?" She tried again a little louder before the said man appeared behind the corner stepping out of the washroom. Her breath hitched and she fought a violent blush seeing him stand there shirtless. His chest was broad, and chiseled finely with an eight pack that glistened slightly from the water. "Uhm, I- I..."

"T-Tifa?" Even he sounded surprised.

"I just wanted to... thank you."

"Right," He managed before quickly pulling on a fitting t-shirt, "Yeah..."

"Well... thanks for coming to save me."

He nods and Tifa turns to leave, "Wait," she turns and even he blushes slightly, turning to look to the floor, "It's nothing."

"Oh... well, uhm, I'll go." She leaves his room quickly closing the door behind her before she rests back on it, heaving a deep breath in attempts to calm her thumping heart. Clearing her throat, she suppresses a small smile before she too heads up to her room.

* * *

**I didn't really bother reading this chapter over. It's not one of my favorites but Tifa's actions were needed to move the story forward. Besides, the Corneo scene was a classic so I couldn't help but include it in.**

**Next Chapter, out tomorrow? Or maybe later tonight? Depends.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

_Her leather clad body glided into the estate, her azure blue eyes flickered from side to side to see if the way was clear before she quickly moved through the mansion following the path she had mapped inside her mind. Creaking open the door with her gloved hand, she slid into the office making her way to the desk. Papers and documents were tossed messily on the surface, pens rolled slightly on the ground as she stepped past them, careful not to disturb even the smallest detail. Her eyes narrowed on the hard copies of the scanned photos she recognizes and slides them out beneath the other contracts and business deals Corneo has. Black and white pictures complete with a full but brief summary of AVALANCHE. Taking all relevant papers, she slides them into her bag before she hears heavy footsteps and a low nasally mumble._

_She had hoped to finish this quickly without being seen but... sometimes she has to adapt to the situation. Lightning looks over the other papers, narrowing her eyes on the prostitute contracts and the otherwise illegal activities before she sets it on fire with a simple flick of her wrist. "Who are you?" Lightning turns to the voice towards the man standing at the doorway behind the growing flame with his eyes so wide she could see the red and yellow blaze in them. Pulling out his pistol, the man rounded the desk, never pulling his eyes away. She could see him and his lust, how he licked his lips as his eyes trailed over her body and how he brought his free hand down to rub his crotch. "What's a fine-" Everything exploded red._

_..._

Peeling off her body suit, Lightning brought it up to her nose. It stunk of smoke. Tossing to the ground, she dug through her closet pulling out some fresh clothes to prepare for a shower. The fire raged in her mind's eye. It was nothing she wasn't used to. Targets, they were all just targets anyways. It was like a hunt, they were the prey and she was the predator. This is expected of her, she kills because her job demands it. The fire rages, and she can still see the terror in that man's eyes. He's scared of death but that's just stupid.

_..._

_"Ahh!" Corneo's scream is loud, painful to her ears, as he screeches and writhes on the floor, clutching his burnt face. "Ah! AH!" Lightning walks up to him coolly eying his pistol on the carpet before she picks it up in her gloved hand. "G-Guards! Guards!" The soldier's slightly surprised that he even had the mind to call for his dogs when he was experiencing that kind of pain. She can hear footsteps get closer. Two, she realizes listening to the uneven steps. She clicks the gun and draws before the bodyguards can even see her. Two shots, two dead. Their bodies drop with a dead thud. Fire swirls around her hand before she launches it at the door sealing it with a wall of flames. _

_"I have some questions for you." Lightning starts before she even looks back down to the man._

_"W-Who are you?!"_

_"How much have you told Shinra about AVALANCHE?"_

_"AVALANCHE? You're from AVALANCHE?"_

_Annoyance floods in, prompting her to deal a furious kick to his gut. She waits as he gasps in pain and until he regains his breath. The fire begins to engulf the mansion starting from the door, but that's the least of her concerns. "AVALANCHE? No, they wouldn't have the heart to do this. Answer me and I'll let you live." Lightning states, "How much does SHINRA know?"_

_"N-Nothing! I haven't told SHINRA anything! I told you already! I told them!"_

_"You're lying."_

_"NO! I swear! I didn't say anything! You don't understand! SHINRA doesn't tolerate failure."_

_"I don't tolerate lies." Lightning hissed bringing the barrel of the gun before his face while she wonders why he's so desperate to live. For someone living a life like his, he should expect this. It's not like he doesn't have his share of enemies._

_"I'm not! I swear on my life! SHINRA doesn't know anything!"_

_"You swear on your life?"_

_"Yes! I'm not lying!" Lightning scoffs, rolling open the antique revolver before pouring out the bullets onto the floor. She could see him relax slightly and she bites her tongue from asking him why he thinks he's safe. Letting the gun roll off her hand it drops like what it really was, just a chunk of metal. She leaves him and heads towards the window, her eyes briefly falling onto the bodies of the dead guards and then to their guns abandoned on the floor next to them. "Damn you." She could hear Corneo curse before another scream tears through his throat. He's a fool if he thinks she'd just drop the gun like it is without infusing it with magic. It burns his hands when he tries to grab it, too hot for him to even hold... but the guns of the guards are a different story. Picking up the gun, Lightning clicks it so he can hear. "No!" She points it at him. "NO!"_

_"Off to hell we go." Her finger presses the trigger easily and his body drops limp. The crimson pools on the ground and the light of the flames flicker in it's reflection. She's not lying when she says that they'd go to hell. She doesn't try to persuade herself that she'd go anywhere else and definitely not to the place Serah had gone to. Dropping the gun on the floor again, Lightning moves to the window, resting her palm over the hot glass before she covers it with ice. It shatters in an instant and she escapes into the slums._

...

Reaching out, she wipes away the fog on the mirror to stare at her reflection. The silver pink hair, azure blue eyes… Lightning inspects her face before she leans back not too sure what she was expecting; a face of a murderer or… a soldier? Serah would've probably disowned her by now. Pulling on her clothes in a set order, careful to avoid her numbing waist as she leaves the washroom, she stops when she hears her phone buzz. "Speaking." She answers already knowing who it is.

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

"And Corneo?"

"Dead."

Fang snickers on the other side, "I thought you liked to keep it clean."

"I do." Lightning answered honestly, "I would've if he hadn't shown his face."

"He would've died anyways. Shinra would've had him killed." Lightning snorts lightly before Fang's voice dipped seriously, "You left no trace?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?"

"Should've known better than to ask. What of our scapegoat?"

"I've already planted the evidence. Can't say I finished it exactly the way I wanted to though." Lightning grunted nursing her side feeling the warmth seep onto the bandages.

"Did you get caught?"

"Ran into a few of their robot toys but I made sure there was nothing left. It was enough to tip Shinra off that something was wrong."

"Let's just hope they think and act as we expect them to."

"They will." Lightning answers surely as she makes her way to the window tugging on the curtains slightly to peer out. She watches as a black car pulls up to the house directly across from hers and men dressed in dark suits step out. "In fact, it looks like it's already starting."

"Good. I already have everything prepared on our side. When you're ready, head to the Golden Saucer and we'll pick you up there."

"You couldn't have picked anywhere else."

The woman on the other end laughed, "No. The security is lax there. They don't dog everyone that comes and goes so it's the best place."

"Fine." Lightning bit out as she collected her belongings, storing them inside the small black case which consisted of nothing more than two changes of clothes. "I'll head to AVALANCHE and catch them up."

"About time."

"Hn." Pulling the phone away, she cut the line as she slid it back into her leg pouch. She's just counting on the fact that Aerith is there. Tifa and Cloud should be with her, but if they're not she's not going to go looking for them. Besides, she's in no shape to go on a search for people when what she needs is a mallet.

* * *

**I always found it amusing how the mallet (and many other items) served different purposes in FF7 and FF13.**

**As I had mentioned before, there are several single chapters that are told from Lightning's P.O.V. This is one of them (if it wasn't obvious enough). ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She finally has the time to rest her feet. Releasing a deep breath, Tifa falls back onto her bed and hugs her pillow close. After walking Aerith back home, she and Cloud had returned back to the bar together yet despite knowing each other for so long, the walk was in silence. Neither said anything to each other and Tifa knew it wasn't because Cloud was socially awkward because he had plenty to say to Aerith on the way there.

She likes him; she likes him a lot. Back then, Cloud had always been the town outcast. Bullied, ignored, and every attempt she had made when she had been a child never really worked. She was popular and the other boys never really did let her talk to Cloud much. but ever since she had ran into him in Midgar again she noticed immediately how much he had changed. He wasn't quiet and timid anymore but exactly the opposite. It's not like he talks a lot, at least not to her, making her wonder if he holds a grudge despite the promise they had made to each other back then as they sat on that roof together, staring up at the sky. He's confident, and while Barret might think that he's cocky, she knows Cloud will eventually prove himself.

Tifa shifts on her bed and glances at the clock, watching as the large hand clicks away minute by minute marking the time she's spending lost in old memories she's kept to herself. She was such a fool, staying quiet and hiding her feelings for Cloud when it's obvious that he's growing closer to Aerith. Then, throwing herself into danger and making him come rescue her. He even looked and sounded annoyed even though he had promised to protect her.

Of course, then there was Aerith. Smart, kind, gentle, and beautiful... Aerith was everything she wasn't. All she had was her breasts but even those will sag in time. Tifa sat straight up, pouting as she glared at the floor. Pushing herself up, Tifa moved to her window peering down below at the slums. Here she was, a simple bartender with a dream too big. With a sigh, she was just about to pull away when she saw a familiar pink haired woman walk down the street towards the bar. "Lightning?" Tifa whispered to herself before she shuffled out of her room and down to the bar. She flicked the light switch, waiting for them to flicker on, and as if it had been timed perfectly, there was a knock on the door. Moving to open it, she saw Lightning standing there staring down the street she came before the attention was turned to her. "Knocking? That's a first." Tifa commented allowing the pink haired woman in.

"I gave my lock key to Aerith."

"Right, forgot about that." Lightning moved straight towards the bar stools. Her hand disappeared into her leg pouch before she pulled out a mallet and inspected it carefully, occasionally smacking it against the palm of her hand. "What are you... doing?" Tifa asked, moving to peer over her shoulder. Maybe it was the lighting but the soldier looked a little pale.

"It's not working."

"Well..." She looked Lightning up. She looked normal. "Unless you have mini cast on you, which you don't look, it's not going to do anything."

"Mini?" The soldier repeats, looking up at her as if she had said the strangest thing in the world. "What's mini?"

That was a surprise. Raising her eyebrow, Tifa didn't bother hiding the doubtful look she gave Lightning, "Mini's...mini." Shrugging slightly, Tifa took the mallet away from Lightning with unexpected ease, "It's a spell that turns you into a mini you."

"Right..." Lightning didn't sound as if she believed her one bit. "Whatever. Do you have anything to cure fog?"

"Fog?" Now it was Tifa's turn. "What's fog?"

Lightning gave her a leveled stare before she shook her head, "It's a spell that prevents you from casting spells."

"You mean silence?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you have anything? Or do you know what actually works?"

"You need an echo herb."

"Echo herb."

Nodding, Tifa elaborated, "It cures silence. I'm not sure what fog is or if it's the same thing, but it might work. You can buy some at the stores but they're probably all closed by now." Lightning closed her eyes and even then her face twitched with annoyance. "Why do you need one?"

"It's nothing-"

"Did you get silence cast on you?" Tifa asked, tensing as seriousness took over, "Did someone see you?"

"No one saw me. I destroyed them before anything happened but they just... got me by surprise."

"Hm..." The fighter hummed, "So you do get caught."

The soldier didn't do anything but roll her eyes with a scoff, "I don't want to hear it." Lightning muttered, ignoring the teasing pout Tifa had, "I'm not the one that threw myself at Corneo."

"I didn't do that." Tifa retorted, "Besides, I got him to tell me that he hasn't reported in."

"You only provoked him." Lightning stated, "The moment he got rid of you three, he went straight to his desk looking for the files. If he had actually managed to send them in can you imagine what would have happened?"

"Well he didn't. I came home and-"

"You wouldn't of had a home to come back to."

Taking a deep breath, Tifa held it in as she felt the familiar frustration simmer in her gut whenever she dealt with Lightning. The soldier always knew what buttons to press to get her riled up. "I only wanted to help." Lightning snorted shifting on her seat.

"So you think that would've helped?" Lightning asked, "If Shinra ever finds out where you are then it's game over. This is what I meant when I told Raines I didn't want to work with amateurs. You'll never get the job done digging your own grave like that."

"Fine." Tifa bit out, "If you're so good then what do you think we should do?"

"I already know what you need to do. What's left is if you can do what I want you to."

"Oh really?" Tifa huffed, "What makes you so sure you're right?"

"It's better than doubting yourself every chance you get. At this rate you'll be nothing more than a bunch of wannabe heroes. Idiots tossing bombs around thinking they're making a difference when you're nothing but a pain in the ass. Keep throwing yourself in the line of fire? Shinra will crush you. Until you can actually prove that you can do something useful, you're nothing but a ragtag group."

"Take that back." Tifa spoke up, "Not everyone's like you. You're just like Shinra looking down on us."

"If you're going to do this half-assed job-"

"Don't tell me I'm doing a half-assed job! This is our home that's dying! I don't need an outsider to judge me! Shinra took everything away from me, my parents, my friends, my home! Do you know how many people they've killed? How many villages they've burned down? The lives they've destroyed? I'm doing everything I can so who are you to tell me that everything that I'm working for, trying so hard to do, is not worth a thing?"

"So it's worth the lives you've taken? The casualties that resulted in your bombing mission?" Tifa flinches and bites her lip but Lightning continues, "What did those people die for huh? You bomb a reactor then disappear. Hiding away here while you twiddle your thumbs. Shinra only gets more annoyed and rebuilds the reactor. You're back at step one."

"Stop it."

"You're not getting _anything_ done. Tell me how that's not a half-assed job?"

"I said stop it!" Tifa yelled before she reached out yanking on Lightning's collar, but she saw it, even though Lightning had tried to hide it; pain. Her rage dies and no matter how much she knows she should be furious at Lightning, she can't help but care even if it's not deserved. "You're... hurt."

"No I'm not." Lightning brushed her off, slapping Tifa's hand away. With a huff, Tifa swiftly jabbed the soldier in the waist before she could react. Lightning grunted, her body twisting away from her as she clutched her side, "What the hell?!"

Tifa stared at her hand, watching the crimson stain her fingers, wet and warm. "Why didn't you say you were hurt!" Without another thought, Tifa gripped the soldier's shirt before yanking on it to reveal the flesh wound. It was a large gash straight across her side, still open and bleeding.

"I'm fine." Lightning hissed pushing the fighter away again but Tifa clamped a firm hand around her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere with that wound."

"I said I'm-"

Jabbing Lightning in the waist again the soldier jerked in pain. "Damn it!"

"How are you fine?"

"I was until you decided to irritate it! What are you trying to do? Make me bleed to death?"

"You're already bleeding to death!" Tifa retorted, pushing Lightning against the counter before she pulled the soldier's shirt open to get a better look at the wound. "I'll go get a first aid kit."

"I only need an echo herb-"

"We don't have one."

"It'll heal by itself."

"While you bleed to death." Tifa repeated.

"The blood will clot." Lightning argued as she tried to button up her shirt but the fighter only pulled it open again.

"Look, you either bleed to death or if you're lucky, you'll survive. _Only_ to die later after contracting to some incurable sickness since you refused to let me treat it. You know how dirty it is here in the slums." Tifa breathed, "Why is it so hard for you to trust me? I can help Lightning, I _want_ to help. If we're going to work together... you could at least place some trust in me." She held the blue eyed stare with one of her own, just as strong and just as determined.

"Fine."

Tifa releasing a deep breath when the soldier finally caved. "Good."

"But... can we head up to your room first?"

"Of course. You go first. I'll need to get the first aid kit." The soldier nodded and headed up stairs. Despite the blood she was loosing, which explained her pale complexion, everything else remained the same. Her strides were still confident, and her body straight and proud. Shaking her head at the soldier's stubbornness, Tifa grabbed the kit before quickly heading up as well. "Just sit down on the bed." Tifa said as she took out the disinfectant and bandages, and laid them beside the soldier. Dabbing a towel to the wound to soak up some blood, she poured some disinfectant before carefully pressing it. She didn't bother telling Lightning what she was doing because she was keenly aware of the soldier's undivided attention on her. Lightning hissed slightly. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine." Lightning answered before a silence fell in between. Chancing a glance up, she saw that Lightning had her eyes closed yet there was always that perpetual frown. She wondered if Lightning even had one as she slept. With that rare pink hair and blue eyes, Tifa figured Lightning would actually look decent if she wasn't so difficult and cold all the time. Nice to look at but not so much to talk to. "Shinra," Tifa blinked out of her thoughts and darted her eyes away before Lightning could catch her staring, "killed your father didn't they?" Her heart sunk at the mention of this topic again, "You don't have to answer." Lightning said after a while, softer, quieter.

"I thought you knew." Tifa murmured as she tended to the wound.

"I know he died."

"Hm... so you don't know everything then." Tifa whispered, "My father... was killed. Shinra killed everyone in Nibelheim and replaced them with actors to hide the truth. I'm fighting Shinra for the planet but also... for myself. I can't forgive them for what they did, and even though others would rather hide and hope that Shinra would somehow magically disappear, I won't be one of them. It's something someone has to do, and even if our efforts are half-assed at least we can die saying that we had tried." Looking up at Lightning, she met with the blue eyes again but to find no judgment or condescension but an estranged sense of acceptance and a feeling akin to sympathy.

"Keep talking."

It was a strange request coming from Lightning; a person of little words with a love for silence, but Tifa did as told and found it easier to speak than before. "It's not that we don't know that we're killing people meaninglessly. It's just... we know we can't fully make up for our actions. Shinra soldiers are still human, they all have families and friends... we don't want to kill just as much as we don't want to be killed. We're... not like you. You might not fear death but it doesn't mean that everyone around you is the same. Everyone in AVALANCHE has lost someone important so we came together with the same goal to take Shinra down. We're like a family of our own now, and I'm scared. I don't want to lose anyone else. I mean, what about you? Don't you have a family to return to? Don't you have someone waiting for you at your home? Your parents, family, friends... How can you live like you do? To bet your life on something that's so risky and dangerous?"

"It's something I've grown accustomed to." The soldier murmured. "That's all I do, it's something I've always done. It's like second nature."

"To throw your life away?" Tifa asked, "That's insane. How can you think like that?"

"Because there's nothing else I need to think about." Lightning answered honestly, "I take on missions, I finish them and then move onto the next one. I'm a soldier and I fight."

"Soldiers are people too." To her surprise, Lightning chuckled but there was no warmth or amusement. It only caused Tifa to worry for reasons she didn't understand. Maybe she had her at the sarcasm, bitterness and perhaps... hopelessness, as if Lightning was laughing at herself more than anything else. "I mean, I'm sure your family would agree with me. Lightning, what does your family think about your line of work?" Tifa asked, resting her hands on the bed after having finished tending to the wound a while back. It seems enough was enough though.

The soldier only shook her head, standing up from the bed, "It's late. You should get some sleep."

"Lightning..."

"You know?" The soldier starts again, glancing back at Tifa once she had moved to the same spot she had occupied on the first night here. "We're not that different. We're both fighting against the people that had taken our most important thing away."

Tifa allowed the words to sink in. How were they alike? In her opinion they were nothing alike. She had never even considered what Lightning actually fought for. Tifa thought this was only a job to the soldier. She knew nothing about Lightning, but... maybe they were a little closer now. Tifa sat there staring at the soldier who had turned her gaze down as she fiddled with a small blue survival knife she had retrieved from her leg pouch. "Will you... be here tomorrow when I wake up?" Tifa murmurs hugging her legs to her chest.

The soldier doesn't move and only turns her eyes up, peering out beneath her bangs, "Wouldn't want to get infected with some incurable sickness. You know how dirty the slums are." Lightning answered, then with incredible ease, as if it's been practiced thousands of times, she sheaths the small survival blade into her leg pouch again. Tifa sits there unsure of what to make of the soldier's words. Was Lightning humoring her? Or did she actually believe what Tifa had said? She didn't bother asking for clarification. Lying down on her bed, she stares up at the white roof again waiting for sleep to claim her. "Hey..." Lightning started almost hesitantly, which was definitely strange. Lightning was _never_ hesitant. Turning her head, she raises her eyebrows to signal her attention. "Thanks." Maybe she had over reacted when she bolted up on bed, sitting tensely as she stared wide-eyed at the soldier. Even Lightning seemed slightly taken aback by her. "W-What?"

With a smile, Tifa let out a soft laugh before falling down onto the bed again. With her head propped on her hand, she looked smugly at Lightning. "You're welcome, Light."

"It's Lightning to you."

"Boo. You're no fun."

There it was again, Lightning's signature scowl but just like with Aerith, the soldier let her be. "Tch. Whatever."

"Goodnight." Tifa hummed before turning away to stare at the other side of the room. Hiding a smile to herself, she snuggled closer against the pillows before sleep settled in faster and easier than expected.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Her alarm clock blared beside her. Now that's a first in a long while since she's gotten to decent night's sleep. Tifa opened her eyes groggily, yawning and stretching like a cat before sitting up in a trance-like daze staring blankly into her room. The alarm clicks off before she registers it and she turns. "Is this how you look every morning?" A sharp voice pierces her day dream and in moments Tifa yelps, staggering back on her bed when she sees Lightning standing at her bedside.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What am I..." The soldier rolls her eyes, turns, and sits back down at her own designated spot beside Tifa's door, "You're the one that asked me if I was going to be here in the morning."

The memories from last night bombard her and Tifa has to stop herself from blushing out of embarrassment. "S-Sorry, I guess I'm still half asleep."

"You sure look the part." Lightning comments dryly, prompting Tifa to look down at herself. Her clothes are ruffled and messy, clinging on her body strangely. Half on, half off, as her shirt was pulled up underneath her breasts and the her pajama bottoms rolled to her thighs in a formless heap of fabric. Clearing her throat, Tifa hastily tidied herself up before she looked at Lightning meekly, unable to hide the pinkness from tinting her cheeks. Lightning didn't look as if she slept at all, just as prim and proper as always. Sometimes she wonders if Lightning even knows how to relax and rest.

"How's your wound?" Tifa asks in attempts to pull the attention away from her.

"I've healed it."

"Huh?"

"I said I've healed it." Lightning repeats and once again the frown finds it's way onto her brow. She obviously doesn't like repeating herself.

"But I thought-"

"The spell wore off." The soldier answers before Tifa could finish her question.

"Oh." Awkward... Rocking slightly where she sat, she fiddled with her fingers. Even though Lightning seems completely unbothered by the sudden silence, Tifa's personally writhing in agony. "So..."

That didn't help, not when she had nothing to say. "When do the others wake up?" Lightning asks out of the blue.

"Uhm... later, about... two hours later or so?" Tifa answers, "Why?"

"I think it's time to move to the next stage."

"The next stage?"

"Of the mission." Lightning breathes, "I've done what I needed to do here already, gathered the info, so I guess it's about time to get you guys trained and ready for whatever SHINRA decides to throw your way."

"You're going to train us?" Tifa asks yet Lightning continues and answers another question entirely.

"I did what you didn't. I've got Corneo's info on you." The fighter pouts taking an immediate dislike to the soldier's words but listens on nonetheless. "The data files." Lightning clarifies as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"But... he's already seen us. He can just-"

"No he can't." Lightning answers already anticipating her words, "A dead man can't say a thing."

"Dead?" Tifa whispered. Grim news in the morning no matter how detestable and filthy he was. Tifa bites her lips and her brows furrow as she narrows her attention on Lightning with a sinking sense of dread and wariness. "Did you... kill him?"

"Yes." The soldier answered immediately without an ounce of guilt or pride in her actions. Her tone was emotionless. She was simply stating the facts as they were. "I destroyed every evidence he had. It was a necessary action."

"When is killing something that's necessary?"

"When it's either you or the enemy." Lightning responds evenly, "I didn't expect you to sympathize with him."

"I'm not sympathizing with him." Tifa sighed running a hand through her black mane. She just couldn't get through to Lightning. "It's just... Doesn't it bother you that you can talk about killing and actually do it so easily? How can you just... kill?"

"You think I kill for the sake of killing?" The soldier retorts, "I did it because the mission called for it. I can't get it through your head can I?"

A rhetorical question, but the soldier had taken it directly from of her mouth. "You kill because you were ordered to?"

"I did it because it was necessary." Lightning asserts with frustration slowly seeping into her tone, "Or would you have rather me let him live so you can wake up to the dead bodies of your friends?"

That's not the root of the problem but it's the answer to her question. Tifa huffs as she searches for ways to make Lightning understand, or were they really _that_ different that it's impossible for them to finally see eye to eye? Clashing ideals and morals did not make good friends... or even acquaintances. "I'm not just talking about Corneo. He deserved punishment but... I guess I just want to know how you can kill so easily. You say it as if it was nothing."

She would've thought Lightning had ignored her again but the unwavering blue eyed stare told her that the soldier hadn't dropped the conversation yet. Lightning sat there stoic and still in contemplation before she answers just as confidently as ever, "Control your emotions, if you want to survive you forget about sympathy. Think of it like a strategy, focus on your ultimate goal, shut out everything else, steel your mind, move on instinct; let doubt take over and despair will cripple you."

"That's impossible." It sounded as if it had been rehearsed... and ridiculous, Tifa wanted to add.

"For you."

"How can you... even do that?"

"It's not a matter of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do."

"So murder is one of them." Tifa argued.

"I'm not talking about murder."

"How is killing and murder not-"

"Because they aren't." Lightning suddenly hisses and her eyes flash dangerously without warning. She had clearly over stepped some line to earn this reaction. It was just like that time on the train. She knows nothing about Lightning and still doesn't know a thing even now. The soldier slowly settles down again retreating into herself as she glares to the ground, "I would know..." She murmurs to herself but Tifa had still heard it. "You're twenty." Tifa raises her eyebrows at the unrelated change of topic to her age, "I'm twenty one. One year difference but I've killed more people than you can imagine." Lightning pulls out her survival knife again gripping it loosely in her hands. It was unsettling to listen to this and watch the soldier play with a weapon, but Tifa remained rooted to her bed. "I've put a bullet to serial killers, hired hitmen, crime and drug lords... I've murdered men, women, and children; all at a single, simple, pull of a trigger or press of a button." The soldier's voice drifts away, quieting to silence and it leaves Tifa tense and uncomfortable under Lightning's presence. "You'll feel guilty at first, killing that is," Lightning mumbled staring darkly at the ground but Tifa knew it wasn't the ground she was looking at. It was something hidden, buried deep inside that's been there from another time and another place, "So guilty that you want to kill yourself for doing what you did. You become desensitized then, but it always manages to catch up to you until you realize that you can't make up for what you've done. So you just accept it as it is... no matter how hard it is to swallow." Lightning shifts, staring at her own reflection on the silver blade of the knife, "I've taken many lives. Eventually I lost track and then I just stopped trying anymore. Corneo's just another addition to that long list... it makes no difference to me."

"That's..." She reserves the right to be speechless and if she was sane, then terrified of the person in front of her. If what Lightning had said was true, which Tifa firmly believes so, then the soldier's hands must be submerged in blood.

"That's," Lightning starts again picking off from Tifa's trail, "why I don't bother with people anymore. Say and think whatever you want... it doesn't mean anything to me. Death follows me very closely in this line of work. That's why if it manages to catch up to me then so be it, but until then I'll keep living the way I do."

"B-But why?" Tifa stressed shaking her head at that logic, "Lightning, it's not too late..." One look from the soldier silences her on the matter. It's set, but heart breaking-ly so. Lightning's expression is stoic, cold, unfeeling, it's what she has molded herself to be and for a reason Tifa thinks she finally understands. It's because Lightning doesn't know anything else but to cut herself free of the emotions, the guilt, and burden of it all so she can continue living without going mad. She can only see it now, the solemnity in her eyes, and the hopelessness Lightning carries from her past to her present and future which she had mistakenly taken as an air of antipathy.

The blue eyes finally look towards her, "Does that answer your question?"

It wasn't the answer she was looking for or even remotely imagined. Maybe she was expecting the typical heroic spiel about protecting loved ones or saving the world like what AVALANCHE had adopted, but Lightning doesn't even try to hide the fact that she can kill, and will, because she thinks it's necessary. In Tifa's opinion, killing was never really an option. She didn't set out in order to kill, but only for revenge. The more she thinks about it, the more circles she's running in her mind. What was the kind of revenge she was looking for? Was it only to free the world from Shinra's grasp or was she actually secretly waiting for the day she would hear that Shinra was dead by someone's hand? She wasn't looking to kill and had never thought to do that act, but... was she anticipating that someone else would do it for her? "I can't say it does or doesn't..." Tifa whispers as she traces the bed sheets with her fingers, "I don't know you enough to answer yours."

"Then we can just drop this from now on. I do my job and you do yours."

That was just another way to tell her to mind her own business.

* * *

**So... updates will be slower for this week. There's a huge project due that I've got to work on... Sucks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

_The ground was sizzling, the buildings were set alight with the tall, violent flames that destroyed anything and everything in it's way. It's like a sea of raging red. She stood mute and as still as a doll as she watched, listening numbly to the screams of the victims unfortunate to have avoided capture only to be burnt alive. This isn't what they teach you in the cadet classes, not the heroic tales of soldiers saving and protecting the people, they didn't tell her that being a cold blooded beast was part of the package. A firm hand clasps over her shoulder and she stiffens like a wooden board, tense and suffocating. It was so stuffy and hot, the smoke made it hard to breath and for the first time in her short life she wonders if this was what hell was, and if she'll be damned to it because of what she has done. "Cadet Farron." A silky smooth voice purred into her ear. "The job here is done," she slowly turns to the owner of the voice, watching as mischievous lips smirk despite the genocide that they were taking part in, "There are still some survivors that need to be taken care of."_

_"S-Soldiers ma'am?" Her voice is raw and it burns her throat as she attempts to speak begging the Gods and Goddesses that the words 'taken care of,' had in fact, truly meant what it usually means._

_"Civilians. They're not infected but it's better we purge them as well." The hazel eyes turn to her beneath the rectangular trimmed glasses and narrows expectantly. In an instant, she knows that she's going to be the one that has to do it and she feels her heart drop to her stomach, making her sick. As if she hasn't killed enough._

_"But-"_

_"They are orders." The woman states brushing her off with a flick of her long blonde mane as she struts back towards the PSICOM base situated on the outskirts of the city. "Or would you rather let them live and risk the chance of greater cities like Eden or Palumpolum to get infected? Cadet, I understand that you have a sister."_

_Her azure blue eyes widen in horror and panic, "Ma'am, she's not-"_

_"I am... willing to make an exception. The PSICOM would benefit from a cadet such as yourself with more experience than many of our more 'seasoned' officers. Your sister is sickly and the PSICOM can give her the care she needs. Of course, since she'll be the only Bodhum survivor, she'll have to be kept under a close watch."_

_"I..." Her small fists clench and she glares at the ground. This wasn't why she joined the military, she didn't want to become a murderer or have her sister locked away like some animal, but they were going to kill Serah if she didn't listen. Words don't come to her and so she nods weakly, unable to lift her head anymore but a gloved hand slithers beneath her chin and tilts her head up._

_"The PSICOM don't walk around with their heads down, keep that in mind."_

_Clearing her throat, she steps back despite how weak her legs were and she snaps into a salute, "Understood, Colonel Nabaat." The said woman smiles and her sly eyes trail away as she continues heading back to the base with the cadet following closely behind._

_..._

She watches as the tiny flame of the candle flicker as the wax slowly drips down the side to pool at the bottom of the stand. Everything else behind and around her is in a blur. There is movement, but she doesn't pay attention to it, along with a constant monotonous ring. She knows that it's only in her own head. "Well, everyone's here. What did you want to say?" Barret grunted pulling her out from her own thoughts. She sees all the AVALANCHE sitting there looking disgruntled and impatient. She's not surprised. With a heavy sigh, Lightning uncrosses her legs and arms and seats herself up properly.

"I've arranged for all of you to go to Academia for training." Silence washed upon everyone in a wave and only Aerith clapped her hands together in excitement as she tried to hide a smile.

"Wait... what?"

"With the skills you guys currently have, it's like suicide going against Shinra." Lightning stated simply in all of her arrogant glory, but before anyone else had something to say she continued, "It's not to say you don't have the potential though." Everyone tensed then, those that were boiling with anger seemed to calm slightly at what sounded like an indirect compliment, "The PSICOM interference is becoming quite the pain, they're at every corner I turn already and without the proper support there's no point in even trying to take down SHINRA. I've got intel. that the PSICOM are adding their own touch on the reactors to make them more efficient. In other words, the planet dies faster. If Shinra benefits, the PSICOM do, and that means that we lose."

"W-Wait PSICOM? When were the PSICOM in the picture?" Barret asked admittedly flustered.

"They were always in the picture. Remember? I guess they decided to up their activities." Lightning retorted with a roll of her eyes, "Why else do you think we're helping AVALANCHE? We're here to mediate whatever PSICOM has planned otherwise, your country's internal disputes aren't any of our business. The Guardian Corps, as well as Raines, decided to step in because the PSICOM has decided to meddle with affairs here. I figured I should make our intentions clear before we take this to the next level."

"So you're just here to police the PSICOM." Cloud scoffs, "So much for playing the hero."

"There's no reason to play hero," the soldier snorts, "Only idiots think that." For some reason, that sentence struck at Tifa's chest and she snuck a look at Cloud, but he remained aloof if not for the partial scowl he was fighting to contain. "Raines talks a lot of crap." Lightning continues mercilessly. It seems even her superior couldn't escape the scathing words, "I guess it's the politician side of him. He can say things that sound good; fighting to save the people, to save the planet, chummy stuff from the get-go but in reality, he's only helping to solidify his influence and power in the government, gain more 'allies.' It's also the reason why the PSICOM is helping Shinra. Using fear to manipulate the people to gain support, they're feeding off of the fear of another _Purge_." Lightning spat with disgust clearly clinging to that last word.

"Purge?" Aerith asked the question the others were thinking but the soldier only shook her head.

"That's for another time. The take-home message is that we're not helping from the kindness of our hearts." Sarcasm at it's finest. Tifa clenches her fists and swallows whatever Lightning has to say no matter how appalling it was but then again, it's not like any of them actually expected something nice from Lightning. Only the truth in it's most ugly and undesirable form. "In other words, there is no room for failure. You need to understand that we're not some street gang that holes up in a bar."

"Hey!" Barret started but he was swiftly over-ruled.

"The Guardian Corps is an large organization, just as large as SHINRA and in many aspects it's very much the same. Overthrowing SHINRA isn't something that can be done easily. You're basically uprooting an entire civilization that has been built around this authoritative ruling party. Think of the consequences of your actions because Raines couldn't care less. I'm giving you time right now to decide if this is what you truly want before you sign onto something you can't pull back out of. What are you going to do once SHINRA falls? What government, what sort of leadership will you have? Or are you just going to let the people do whatever the hell they want? Hungry people make for angry people. With the power stripped from Shinra, whose to stop others from seeking the control and domination that Shinra has? Whose to stop them from becoming something worse? Would you rather have your people oppressed or an angry mob without any control or regulation? You can't just take down Shinra and leave people hanging, thinking that they'll sort this problem out themselves." Tifa had never thought of that and as she looked around to the rest of them, their expressions made it obvious that they hadn't either. It was always fighting Shinra, taking down Shinra, yet they never thought what they would do afterwards. Once Shinra is gone, then what? She didn't know. "Raines seems to think AVALANCHE can step up to play but from what I've seen, none of you here can do it. You have the ambition to take down Shinra but can you take that ambition and use it to drive Midgar forward? To run your own city? The old AVALANCHE could've, but this one? I doubt it."

"Look," Barret breathed rubbing the back of his head, "We just want to take Shinra down. It's not like we're just going to sit back because we don't know what to do afterwards. We'll think about that later."

"You're just going to ignore the consequences?"

"We'll be ignoring the consequences if we let the planet die."

"Of course." Lightning murmurs and perhaps Tifa had been imagining it or she had been staring too hard, but she swore she saw Lightning smirk slightly. Was this... a test? Whatever it was though, she remained quiet, and it was swiftly confirmed as the soldier launched into the exact details of what she had planned for them now that they had satisfied a certain aspect of whatever Lightning had found lacking in them. "I have contacted Fang and she has already prepared everything that you will need in Academia including citizenship documents, ID cards and everything like that so we have something solid to fall back onto if your identity is ever questioned. Since Corneo has been routed, Shinra has been left blind to what happens in the slums. Before they can get another snip in here, I'm going to have AVALANCHE completely disappear. Obviously, you will be going to Academia were you will receive training from the top soldiers in the Cavalry, also known as the Special Ops Unit tasked with handling high security missions. Fang and I are two of the five, the others you will meet later."

"How long will we be in Academia?" Tifa asked.

"For as long as it takes or until Raines thinks you're ready. During the time your away, Shinra will rule as always without any threats and it'll give them a chance to drop their guard. It'll seem as if you have disbanded before you return and hit them hard."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Bomb them." Lightning shrugs.

"Weren't you against bombing the reactors?" Barret asked narrowing his eyes on the soldier.

"I never said I was against them." Lightning stated coolly, "Just the way you do it. Bombing one reactor won't do anything if Shinra has seven more to fall back onto. There's not enough damage. Hit them hard when they least expect it and we cripple them. I've already ran this plan through with Raines and he's agreed to it. There are eight reactors, six AVALANCHE members and all you need is two more which Fang and I can easily fit the bill. We each take out a reactor."

"Woah, wait a sec. You're saying we split up and do this? We can barely get into and out of one as a group."

"Moving in a group only slows each member down. Get in, plant the bomb, then get out. It's simple." The soldier brushed off before she leaned forward seriously, "There is no room for failure." Lightning stresses, "In order for each member to carry a single bomb that is capable of destroying an entire reactor alone is technologically impossible with what you can do here and with PSICOM's added touch, you're bombs won't even scratch the surface. One of our members, Hope, is the head of the R&D Department, also known as the Academy, and I've been having him develop a new bomb, one that will hurt. It'll take some time to finish and that is why I've assigned Jessie to work with him since she has the most extensive knowledge of the reactors. There may have been some kinks here and there that weren't in the data files I had managed to secure from Shinra computers so she'll help him sort it out."

"A-Alright." Jessie nodded. "How will we get into the reactors though? What about the security?"

"I've got that handled. The first thing I've noticed about Midgar since I have arrived is that SHINRA takes obedience for granted, especially from those above the plate so they would never expect their weaknesses to be so easily exploited. I have a house above the plate."

"You do?" Tifa asked. That explains where Lightning stays for the nights.

"We'll use that as our grounds of operations once we return. We can't have you drawing attention to yourselves back underneath the plate or Shinra will know AVALANCHE is back. I've gone to each reactor and mapped the ventilation. The air can be a little caustic but you'll survive. Shinra has left it unguarded so it makes for an easy way in and out."

"But what if they change that?"

"You're going for training." Lightning repeated, "That includes battle. Fight your way in."

"Alone?"

"That's only if you're sloppy enough to get caught. The ventilation system seems to be the easiest solution but I've got maps of each of the reactors and I've made notes of all doors, passageways and anything else that was worth my time. After your first bombing stunt, Shinra tightened security, got guards and dogs patrolling the area so as a fall-back, you'll have to familiar yourselves with their routes and schedules."

"Ok... so we get training, plant the bomb and then set it off?" Barret asked.

"That's the gist of it."

"It's really not that different from what we were doing but just on a larger scale." Biggs stated.

"If you want to get down to the details then I'm game." Lightning replied easily, "I will take each of you individually through the ventilation routes that I have mapped and the alternative route right now before we leave, and make sure you familiarize yourself with it. Upon arrival back to Midgar, we will set base at my residence above the plate. You'll have to act and play the part of those people you hate unless you want to draw suspicion. Once you're ready and in the right state of mind, you'll re-run your path into the reactors first as a trial. Wait for things to die down again if anything goes wrong, let Shinra get comfortable again and then we strike. Plant the bombs, get out, regroup and then blow them and Shinra's crippled. With no reactor, there's no power, they're in complete shut down and free for the kill."

"Easier said than done." Cloud counters, "They've got soldiers. Loads of them."

"And they'd be out busy trying to find the ones that blew the reactors up." Lightning said, "Undetectable, untraceable; the moment they blow, you're going to be making your way up SHINRA Corp. They'd probably have the place in lock down so we'll either have to be quiet and avoid detection, or quick before they can pull their troops back once they notice their unwanted guests. To sum it up in two words; remote bombs."

"Remote bombs?"

Lightning nodded pushing herself up from the table and looks them over, "Simple really, even painfully obvious if you think about it in hindsight." Tifa watched as Lightning headed towards the stairs before she stopped and glanced back at them, "You should take this time to gather what you need. Over seven days we'll be leaving for the Golden Saucer."

"Golden Saucer?"

"It has lax security. Countless tourists come in and out, hard to keep track of all of them if you ask me. Fang will meet us there with your new identification cards and you'll sign out of Gaia there as a citizen of Academia from there forward. We'll leave Midgar in groups to avoid attention just in case. The real problem though, lies with Aerith."

"Me?" The said woman spoke up, tilting her head with slight confusion.

"I've told you before. You need to get that Turk off your back."

"What do I do?"

The soldier grunts and heads up stairs, "I'll think about it."

* * *

**Finally! I'm free! Well... until final exams, but updates will be a regular now. Here's one chapter in celebration of Lightning Returns' release in Japan! YAY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa stretched, yawning as she finishes helping Marlene pack for their trip. They told her it was a vacation, to visit Lightning's home and the young girl was more than ecstatic at that prospect. Over time, Marlene had developed quite a liking and fascination with the pink haired woman, often commenting on how cool or nice she was, which everyone else usually laughed off saying stuff about how Lightning had her deceived. Yet Marlene always remained adamant.

Tifa though had kept the benefit of the doubt because she was the only one that was aware of the conversations that had taken place at night when the rest of them were sleeping, or how Marlene took the extra effort to sneak out of her room every night to see if Lightning was there. She had eavesdropped on several of them though. After the day the soldier had handed her the chocolate powder, Tifa had in inkling that Lightning knew she was there. It never crossed her mind to join in though, mainly because she felt Marlene thought Lightning was giving her some sort of special treatment, which she was, and Tifa didn't want to ruin it.

After saying her good nights to Marlene, she made her way back to her room with the next item on her agenda in her mind; packing for herself. She stilled at the entrance of her room. None of then had seen Lightning for the rest of the day, and the soldier_ had_ gone up stairs, but somehow she just assumed that the she had simply disappeared like she usually did. Slowly opening her own door, Tifa raised her eyebrow in slight surprise when she saw Lightning sitting there in her chosen place, huddled to herself. "If you were here for the entire time, you could've came down and socialized." Tifa said, but when she was met with no response, she takes a better look at Lightning. "You... sleeping?"

Stupid to ask, but she just had to. For some reason, her mind just couldn't let her believe that Lightning actually slept. With a small pout of curiosity, Tifa closed the door silently behind her before she held her breath as if it was the loudest thing in the world. Kneeling down to get a better look, she saw something she had never expected. Lightning's eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, body rising and falling with every steady breath like any other person, and it somehow left her in slight awe. Tifa watched, unable to pull her eyes away from this new side of the mysterious soldier. For someone that always had either a frown when she was awake or an unfeeling ice-cold stare, Lightning was pleasantly relaxed compared to her usual tense self.

The curtains were closed but the rays of light from the street lamps still managed to seep through the holes and cracks. In the dim light, it allowed Tifa to actually see a peaceful expression on the soldier, and it reminded her of a simple fact that she often forgets; Lightning was human too. The fighter couldn't help but smile, feeling her stomach flutter at this special moment and wondered if she was the first to discover this new side of the soldier. Lightning looked far more approachable, kinder and... beautiful. Swallowing thickly, Tifa hesitantly reached forward brushing the stray pink locks to find it soft like silk against her skin.

For a moment, Lightning almost looked like a child resting after a long day of play. Innocent and young. Lightning _was_ young; twenty one is young. What was amazing was that they were only a year in difference, but it feels as if the soldier had attained so much more. To have such an occupation, such responsibilities and burdens was beyond her. Shifting slightly, Tifa actually sat down in front of the soldier, hugging her knees to her chest. She admits that Lightning interests her. Maybe it was because how reclusive Lightning was, but Tifa often finds herself wondering or imagining how Lightning's life had been and she knows she's becoming increasingly attracted in this moment of vulnerability. For a soldier that always kept her guard up, emotional walls impenetrable, and secrets securely hidden, this was... exciting. Tifa tilts her head slightly when she sees a frown make it's way on the soldier's brow.

"I..." The soldier murmurs and Tifa couldn't suppress a small giggle.

"Sleep talking?" Tifa asks though she knows she won't get an answer, "What kind of dream are you having?"

"No..." Lightning breathed as her frown deepened and she started to shift. "Stop... I..." A nightmare?

Shifting closer, Tifa carefully rested her finger where the frown met, gently pressing the furrow, "It's only a dream." The frown slowly relaxes but Tifa doesn't pull away. Her heart speeds in her chest and she asks herself what she's doing but she doesn't stop. Brushing the back of her fingers against Lightning's cheek and she almost gasped when Lightning snuggled closer to her hand. "You're alright." Tifa whispers moving her hand to gently hold the soldier's face. "You're safe now."

"Serah..." Serah? Who was Serah? Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when the blue eyes opened warily prompting Tifa retracted her hand as if Lightning had burned her. "Tifa?" Lightning called out, squinting to clear her vision.

"Uh... h-hey." The fighter managed pathetically, rooted to her place as the blue eyes watched her tiredly.

"What... are you doing here?"

"I..." Tifa bit her lip, glancing at the clock. It was early for dinner so that excuse was thrown out the window. "Well, this is my room..."

"What?" The soldier breathed, more so because her mind hadn't fully awakened yet.

"You should've rested on the bed." Tifa sighs, quickly steering the conversation the way she wanted it to go before Lightning could ask her questions that she really had no answer for unless she wanted to seem creepy.

"How long have I slept for?" The soldier asked tiredly, even the usual cold tone in her voice was dropped to save energy.

"A few hours but you should move to the bed. It's large enough for us to share."

The soldier closes her eyes and rests her head back. Lightning doesn't respond right away but when she does, Tifa could already hear the control Lightning forces on herself. "It's fine." She answers curtly. If she had just met Lightning, then she would've found her response rude but... maybe it was just how Lightning spoke that made her come off as unfriendly. Honest to a fault, probably, because someone who has such a peaceful and young sleeping face couldn't be all _that_ bitter and mean... right? That is, until her slumber had crumbled into distress.

With a shrug, Tifa pushed herself up and made her way to the closet, resuming in the task she had originally set out to do. "What kind of dream did you have?" Tifa asks out of the blue. It was strange that she would suddenly feel so bold. Maybe it's because she had just been reminded of the fact that Lightning's not so different from her; the soldier had said it herself in the past anyways.

"Dream?" Lightning asks monotonously.

"You were sleep talking." Glancing back over her shoulder, she watched as the blue eyes opened slowly to stare at the roof.

"I don't remember."

"Hm?" Tifa hummed knowing full well that it was a lie. Otherwise Lightning's stare wouldn't be so solemn.

"Who's Serah?"

Silence. Tifa turns to see Lightning's eyes trained on her intensely, "Where did you hear that?" The soldier asked tersely.

"Like I said, you were sleep talking."

"She's no one."

The fighter almost scoffed at how forced and unnatural that answer was. Again, it was clearly a lie, but the fact that Lightning was unable to hide it and make it sound like the truth intrigued her more. With all the loopholes she had to jump through dealing with her, Tifa had expected a more... perfected performance of indifference. "Really?" Tifa asked as she dug through her clothes but decided to leave the conversation there. Whoever _she_ was, it was obviously a touchy subject and she really didn't need to get onto the soldier's bad side again. "Hey, how's the weather in Academia?" Changing the topic abruptly, she was yet again surprised when Lightning failed to keep up with her. Perhaps she had expected some digging? The soldier had the most peculiar expression on her face the next time Tifa had turned back. Suspicion? But it seems as though her decision to leave 'Serah' be was appreciated nonetheless.

"Warm. Bring a thin jacket. What you're wearing would do."

"Must be really warm then." Tifa muses and resumes her task, "Not as humid or suffocating huh?"

"No."

"Tell me, how's Academia like?"

Silence again. Tifa pouts slightly but keeps it to herself. What had she expected? That Lightning would suddenly - "It's a big city." Tifa turns back, surprised by the soldier's willingness to talk, "Skyscrapers everywhere... much taller than the ones in Midgar and white. Glass windows, it makes the city brighter and it's clean."

"I'm sure it was a big shock for you when you came to the slums huh?" Tifa laughed, taking a seat on the bed. Her eyes widened, heart skipping another long beat. Lightning smiled. She actually smiled. Unbelievable. Engrossing herself further in this conversation, hopeful to sneak in glances at this new side of Lightning she had abruptly been exposed to, Tifa continues, "You must be happy then, going back to your home."

"Home?" The soldier repeats but the smile dies in the next moment and Tifa wonders if she had said something wrong. "I guess."

"Are the people nice?"

"Most are."

"Unlike you." Tifa laughs with unexpected ease, "At least I know Fang is."

"Then you don't know her well enough." Lightning retorts.

"Well? How about, what was his name, Hope? He's someone we'll be working with soon right? What's he like?"

"He's... like a big boy."

Tifa raises her eyebrow, "How so?"

"He didn't want me to come to Midgar actually but he's a nice guy."

"How generic." Tifa retorts rolling her eyes but she just can't stop smiling for some reason. "What about the others?"

"Sazh is like the father of the group and Vanille? She's just... strange."

"Strange?"

"Like Fang I guess, but..." There it was again, Lightning's smile, "She squeals and talks non-stop. The happy-go-lucky type but she has her serious side as well. Annoying most of the time but... bearable."

"Bearable? I'm sure your definition of bearable is different from most though."

"No, if you can handle Vanille, then you can handle _most_ people. She has to be the most highly strung-up person I have ever met."

"Oh... that's new."

"You'd get along with her though."

"Are you saying I'm strung up?" Tifa teases.

"No, you just..." Lightning pauses and looks at Tifa again, "you're the kind that's hard not to get along with."

"Was that a compliment?" Tifa asked, faking surprise when in reality she was practically glowing. That actually meant something coming from Lightning.

"Don't get used to it." Lightning retorts, "Aerith's like that too."

"Aerith too?" Tifa huffed, falling back on her bed as she stares at the roof, "Sheesh... it feels as if I always have to compete with her." Only once she had said what she had, did Tifa's hand shoot up to her mouth realizing exactly what she had let free. She turns to see the soldier's prying gaze yet at the same time, it felt as if Lightning had already known.

"Cloud right?" Swallowing thickly, Tifa nods stiffly before the soldier snorts.

"G-Geez!" Tifa stuttered as a warm blush surged to her cheeks, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"What else?" The soldier retorts rolling her eyes, "I don't get what you see in him."

"Well, he's..."

"Please, continue." Lightning drawled, seeing that Tifa had nothing to say, "Whatever." It was amazing how sour conversations with Lightning could turn so quickly.

"Fine then, what's your ideal type?"

"Ridiculous. I don't have time for that stuff."

"Please, you don't have time for that stuff or that no one likes you? I wouldn't be surprised considering-" Tifa's words lodge in her throat when she realizes what she had just said. Shame drowns her and she's no longer able to look at Lightning. It was always Lightning, there was just something inherent about that woman that made Tifa's patience snap like cheap thread. "I'm sorry, I got... carried away."

"I don't have time." Lightning repeated seriously, "I never had. Do I look like I care if people like me or not?"

"Light, I didn't mean it like that."

"It doesn't matter. I may regret what I've done in my life but I don't regret making the decision that I have made. I didn't have time or energy to waste like that in the past, and especially not now. I've already reached the point where I don't feel the need to be accepted by anyone."

"Because... you think you might die?" Tifa murmured tensing underneath Lightning's intense stare, "You've told me before that death follows you closely... you won't let anyone get close to you because you don't want them to hurt?"

"I don't want them to get in my way."

"So you want to die alone then?" Tifa asked shaking her head at the soldier's twisted train of thought and reasoning. It was seriously beyond her. "You don't want anyone to miss you so that's why you're so miserable? Good job so far. I don't understand you-"

"I never asked you to."

"Well, sorry for trying. Here I thought I could finally have a normal conversation with you for once but you always get so difficult whenever anything remotely personal comes up-"

"It's called personal for a reason-"

"Why are you so defensive?" Tifa almost yelled, "Or are you just paranoid? Afraid that if you let me get too close, I'll be a liability? I'll get in your way won't I? Stop you from completing your precious missions?" Lightning snorts in derision but Tifa continues, "You're scared aren't you?" Taking a deep breath, Tifa holds onto Lightning's eyes as if it was life or death and for some reason, it truly felt like it. She could make a difference, right here right now, and if she could just reach out, she had a feeling that Lightning would let her in. "You've... been hurt before haven't you?" She had seen it in Lightning's eyes before, the buried pain hiding behind her austerity. The soldier's jaw tenses and Tifa knows she had got it. It should've been obvious; like everything else she's slowly coming to realize about the soldier. Releasing a deep breath, her previous anger and misgivings give way and allows her to walk towards Lightning before taking a seat beside the soldier on the floor. When Lightning doesn't move away, Tifa continues with a soft smile hoping that it would give comfort, "I guess I'll save you the pains of my prying questions for tonight." Tifa laughed softly, "Just know... that I'll be here if you ever need someone to listen, to talk, to lean on. I can't hold all your weight but I can try to support you as much as I can. If you would just let me-"

"I have my reasons." Lightning breathed and only then did Tifa follow her stare down to the small blue survival knife cradled in her hand.

"Well, I'll be waiting then. And..." Grabbing Lightning's hand firmly before she could pull back, Tifa grinned at the pink haired woman, "promise me that you'll be there for me too. I know I already have Aerith and Jessie... and the guys too but there are just somethings I don't want to talk to them about."

"You mean Cloud?"

"It's embarrassing." Tifa laughed.

"It's not like it's a secret."

"Huh?"

"It's obvious. If you see Aerith as competition don't you think that Aerith would see you similarly if she has feelings for Cloud?"

"Well..." Nodding, Tifa sighed pulling the soldier's hand onto her lap, "I thought about that too but... I'm surprised you would think about things like that, given that you think any human contact is like poison."

"I never said that. Just because _I_ can't, and won't, _feel_," the soldier rolled her eyes, "doesn't mean I can't see it in other people."

"I guess..." Resting her head on Lightning's shoulder, she clutched the soldier's arm to herself to stop Lightning from escaping, "It's nice to know you're human too though."

"Like that was ever in question."

"Oh believe me; it was."

"Hn."

Tifa smiled when Lightning didn't have a retort for her. Closing her eyes, she just sat there along with Lightning, hands laced together. If Lightning didn't like this then she'll have to find a way to deal with it. Packing for Academia can wait until tomorrow. 

* * *

**One more chapter for today. A little thanks for the review ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She could still feel the other hand in hers, laced, just as Tifa had remembered it. Promising herself that she wouldn't embarrass herself like she had last time, Tifa stirred from where she had been sitting for the entire night. Peeking out, Tifa only then realized the weight on her, finding that Lightning was leaning on her as well. A smile crept on her lips and she just settled there comfortably. Lightning's quite a heavy sleeper. Her hand cradles Lightning's in her own. Long, slender fingers... they were smaller than Tifa had expected. Calloused hands, rougher than hers but they were still soft. Hands tell an entire story about the person. Lightning shifts, breathes in a deep breath before her head lifts from Tifa. "Good morning." Tifa whispered and the soldier's hand retracts.

"What time is it?"

Leaning back further on the soldier, Tifa only shrugs, "Why does it matter? More work?" Despite her attempt to keep Lightning where she was, the soldier swiftly escapes allowing Tifa to fall back before she barely braces herself up. "Tell me when you're going to get up." Tifa scolded, pouting even though Lightning didn't even glance back at her.

"I still have something to do." Lightning answers briskly.

"What's left? I thought we already-"

"In case you've forgotten, I still have to find a way to smuggle Aerith out without alerting Shinra. They've been keeping a close eye on her."

"But... why?"

"Like I'd know." The soldier retorts pulling open the door but Tifa quickly slides in the way, stopping her from leaving.

"You're hiding something. You know why."

"I do and I am." She hadn't expected Lightning to admit it so easily, "It's nothing you need to-"

"I've told you before that Aerith is my friend. Does this have to do with Aerith hearing voices or something like that?" Tifa asked remembering those strange questions Lightning had bounced on her before. "I have every business to know."

"Then ask Aerith." Crossing her arms, the soldier glares petulantly at her as if that would magically open the door, which Tifa decided otherwise to teach Lightning that she doesn't always get what she wants. So, Tifa stays where she was and meets the soldier's glare head on.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not my place-"

"So it is for you to stick your nose into it?"

"Of course. The reason that the Turks are keeping an eye on her is a problem. In case you haven't noticed, my plan includes Aerith, and if she can't leave then who knows how long I'm going to be stuck here."

"Well, two heads are better than one."

"Not with your head." Biting her lip in indignation, Tifa simply sat there crossing her arms. She was going to make a stand sitting down, a protest against the injustices that simply pour out of Lightning. She had thought it many times already and no matter how close she had felt last night to the pinkette, or how she had entertained the idea of them becoming friends, it would always be dashed once something got in the way of Lightning doing whatever she wanted. Be it job related or not, it continuously boggled her mind to even come to comprehend that there was someone so difficult in the world. It took an endless imagination, something Tifa didn't have, to think what life Lightning had lived and what made her into who she is today. To her, the soldier wasn't really a soldier and sometimes felt more as a spoiled impatient brat. Ruby clashed with sapphire and although the pink haired woman could run Tifa's patience thin like no one else, she knew with great pride that no matter how thin her patience could get, it would still last longer than Lightning's short fuse. "Move."

"Not until you tell me."

"You're wasting my time."

"You are too. If you would tell me then we wouldn't have this problem."

"Or you can get out of my way so I can do my job."

"Or, you can tell me so I can help you do _our_ job like I'm supposed to." Tifa retorted.

"No-"

"Fine." Turning her chin up, Tifa smirked at the soldier, "I'll tell on you."

"What?"

"I'll tell Aerith and Cloud that you've been snooping around and about. That you know something but you're keeping it a secret. Can you imagine how annoying Cloud would get? Nagging you left and right every single time he sees you. He'll never give you a moment of peace."

"And you're fine that he's so obsessed over her?"

With a slight shrug, Tifa ignored the slight pang in her chest and hid it with a smile, "As long as I get to you. Besides, he's only keeping her safe."

"So you'd like to think." The soldier retorts easily and continues jabbing her where it hurt most, "They're always off on their own. Are you really think that there's nothing going on between them? I don't know if you're just naive or innocent."

"I'm not naive enough to think that you're saying that because it's what you know. Rather, I think you're just using my own feelings against me."

"Fine, then you're stupid for letting me find out and use your feelings against you." Lightning sneered with an exaggerated roll of her eyes, "I get it; you're not letting me past because you don't want Aerith to come with you and Cloud to Academia. Thought that you could have some alone time with pretty boy."

"What!? No!" Tifa almost yelled as she scrambled onto her feet to glare ferociously at the soldier, "I never-"

"Right." The soldier scoffs, "You're an easy read Tifa. It's always like this with 'friendly' types. Maybe you should learn from Aerith."

"Stop it."

"Or I wonder if that's what has got Cloud wrapped around her finger so easily. She knows what she wants, she knows how she wants other people to see her. I wouldn't say she's manipulative, Aerith's got her heart in the right place but don't doubt for a second that she has secrets she keeps to herself. Much like you but you're more hesitant than anything else. Always second guessing yourself; that's why you don't get what you want."

"Well, I'd rather be that then hard headed and stubborn like you are!" Tifa retorted, "At least I'm honest!"

"Honesty won't save any lives, nor will it save my time. Stop wasting it and move."

"It'll save more than you ever will!"

Whatever it was, Tifa suppressed a triumphant smirk when Lightning nearly choked on those words. The soldier's eyes narrowed like a hawk and hardened considerably but even then, the glare wasn't enough to make Tifa budge. After all, it's not an easy feat defeating Lightning like this. "I don't know who or what you think I am, but let me assure you, I am not here to save lives." Lightning hissed lowly. In a flash, the soldier's hands slammed against the door on either side of Tifa's head; the blazing blue burning themselves into her very soul. "Don't. Test. My. Patience." In a forceful shove, Tifa was sent crashing into the adjacent wall before Lightning stormed out.

"Hey! Hey!" Tifa yelled, despite being flustered at Lightning's sudden menacing aura. Staggering from the wall, she quickly darted after the soldier allowing her own anger take the reigns on her reasoning and logic. Clearly, she should stay away but that was enough. "Don't test her patience?" Tifa breathed angrily as she nearly ran down the stairs to stalk after Lightning, even to the dirty old streets of Midgar. "Hey!" Tifa yelled again, "I'm not done talking to you!" Lightning only increased her pace, forcing Tifa to do a half jog to catch up in order to walk side by side. "Lightning-" A grunt, and once again the said woman turns a cold shoulder to her. "Stop right there!" Gripping Lightning's wrist, she yanked harshly forcing the other to look, or glare in this case, at her. "Look, I don't know what your problem is and I don't care. If you're doing something that has something to do with Cloud or Aerith, then you're going to have to drag me along too. No exceptions. They are my friends and that means they will always be more of my business than yours."

"Tch."

That was easy. Tifa stilled for merely a second. She had prepared herself for Lightning's jabs but when none came, she was pleasantly surprised. Without another word, not even in protest, the soldier continued to stalk forward. Was she playing the silent game hoping that it'll drive Tifa away? Pouting lightly, she made sure to keep up until the other came to a grinding stop at the playground not too far. She simply stopped, leaning against a large rubber tire that sat on the ground. Arms crossed, eyes closed; Tifa wondered if she was waiting for something or someone. "So..." Tifa started after a long silence, "why are we standing here?"

"I don't know why you're here."

"Well, then why are you?"

"I have my reasons."

Tifa didn't bother to roll her eyes as she settled beside the soldier, lifting herself to sit on the tire. "Care to share?"

She didn't know why she bothered to ask.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Has it been an hour? Or maybe two? Sitting there with her feet swinging lightly, heels kicking against the rubber wheel, Tifa twiddled her thumbs. She was a patient person, she could wait and wait. That was just who she was. On the other hand... Her eyes drew to the side, watching the still Lightning... That wasn't a person who was patient. "So," Tifa drawled lazily, "what are we waiting for?" Lightning doesn't answer. She's not surprised. In fact, the soldier has been standing there like a statue all this time, completely unmoving and silent. Really, _really_, silent. Releasing a deep sigh, she turns her brown eyes up to stare at the large steel plate hanging over the sky and whistles a song she often hears over the radio. Tifa sneaks another glance at the soldier, raising her eyebrow when even the whistling fails to attract any sort of attention. She half expected Lightning to tell her to shut up. "Light?" She tries again, shifting over on the tire to sit closer to the pinkette, "Light? Light? Light? Light? Light?" Tifa repeats over and over again as she leans even closer to the other's ear, "Are you sleeping?" Lightning's brow instantly furrows and the blue eyes finally peak open again. Taking a step forward, she shoves one hand into her pocket and starts walking forward without another word. "Wait for me!" Hopping off, she quickly steps side to side with the soldier once again while bearing a triumphant grin. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping."

For a moment, Tifa stumbled in her steps. Surprised that Lightning had answered her, she had to quickly recover from the momentary lapse just to keep up with the soldier's pace both mentally and physically. "Shopping? Why?" From the corner of her eyes, the blue irises look at her in boredom as if she was contemplating whether or not to answer her.

"I need new clothes."

"Huh?"

She looks over the fabric with a skeptical eye, wondering if it really was worth it to pay this much for these clothes. Tifa could also tell that the shop owner was giving her a skeptical eye, wondering if she could afford this but it's not like she cares. All she cares about is whether Lightning is doing this for a reason, or if this was an attempt to distract her with clothes so she could escape. No, not on her watch. Like a hawk, she hovered behind the soldier, watching as the pinkette picked out fitting black khaki pants complete with the leg pouches, similarly styled militaristic boots, a tight black v-neck t-shirt. Tossing a bag of gil to the shop keeper, she steps out even before the owner has a chance to stop her. Catching the look of utter surprise, Tifa jogs out after the pinkette and looks back at the shop. The owner doesn't come chasing so either there was more than enough gil or there was a threat note in there. Tifa bets on the latter and snickers to herself. "I thought we were-" Suddenly, Lightning shoves a hand full of gil into her face.

"Find me a wig."

"A what?"

"A wig." Lightning repeats impatiently, "Black, blonde, whatever. Just something common."

"Uhm..." The money is abandoned in Tifa's hand before Lightning stalks off without her. A disguise? A small metaphorical light bulb in Tifa's head flickers. Numbly turning around to look around the stores, she sets off on the task Lightning has given her. Why couldn't she buy one herself?

Tapping her chin, Tifa contemplates. Blue, purple, and, of course, the typical blonde, black, brown. She imagines Lightning's face matched with each of these and finds more amusement in this than she really should. "Something... common." Tifa mumbles to herself before she lays her eyes on a silvery white wig. It was long and flowing, surprisingly looks real enough to pull it off. The color wasn't really common but it wasn't uncommon either. Inspecting it a little more, she nods to herself for a job well done and pays for it without a second thought. Walking out onto the streets, she looks up and down trying to find the pinkette amongst the lingering people before a thought hits her like a train. Did Lightning send her off to buy a wig under the guise of pretending to let Tifa help when in reality, it was only a trick to send her off? Was it- A firm hand drops onto her shoulder and earns a surprised yelp from the fighter as she scurries back, eyes wide and fists ready to beat the perpetrator.

Like a chocobo caught in front of headlights, she stares wide-eyed at Lightning's penetrating stare. "Do you have it?" Tifa gave the soldier a quick look over and realized that the soldier had already changed her clothes.

"Yeah." Tifa whispered as she leaned in closer. Lifting up the bag, she sneaks glances around to see if anyone's watching before Lightning punches her in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You really are an idiot."

"Wha-" The bag is snatched out of her hand faster than she could pull it back and demand for an apology.

Lightning looks inside and her expression instantly spirals with negativity. "Silver?" The soldier snarls lowly, "I said I wanted-"

"Something common. I know." Tifa interrupted, "But silver is-"

"And long too? Do you know how unpractical that is?"

"It's not unpractical." Tifa pouted as she fiddled with her own hair. "Besides, there are people who have silver hair."

"I know some people have silver hair." Lightning retorts before she spins on her heals and walks away. To which, Tifa promptly followed suit.

"I mean, there was that First Class SOLDIER. Long silver hair, it kinda looks like what you have and... and..." Clearing her throat, Tifa nods to herself, and sums it up. "It's not that uncommon."

"Yeah, when one person in Midgar has silver hair, it's not that uncommon at all."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

"So... What are we doing?" She couldn't help but ask again. She now found herself perched on top of the old wooden roof of Aerith's church. They sat there in simple observation for at least two hours. Lightning, of course, simply glanced at her like all those other times and remained silent. Tifa fidgeted, sitting cross legged and turned her attention back below.

There Cloud was. He was just sitting there staring aimlessly around while Aerith tended to her flowers. They didn't say much save for the occasional chatter about nothing, but the silence was one Tifa instantly knew she was jealous of. It was a comfortable silence and considerably different than her own awkward ones with the blonde man. Sighing softly, she reluctantly pulled her eyes away and wished that she could leave. She would, and she doubted Lightning would stop her, but she also knew that there were more pressing matters to attend to other than her forlorn love life. That matter being the person whose at the root of her forlorn love life. She refused to believe that what Lightning had said, she refused to give that soldier another reason to think even less of her and the satisfaction that she was right.

"What are we doing?" Tifa repeats the same question again. The one thing she did learn about Lightning was that if you annoy her enough, she'll have two different reactions. If she thinks you're still tolerable, she'll give you a half-glare and remain quiet. If she thinks you're absolutely, brutally intolerable, which in itself wasn't saying much because she realizes that Lightning's tolerance level isn't particularly high, she'll pretend as if you didn't exist and if you continue to prod her, then things turn ugly. It's possible that she may cause physical or emotional harm, or maybe leave a few scars here and there. A hazard really. Words cut and Tifa's sure that Lightning would have a deadly right hook just as Fang and said. She probably gets enough practice anyways. "What are we waiting for?" Tifa asks a variation of her question hoping to lure out an answer.

"Turks."

It was the first word Lightning had said to her after reprimanding her for her stupidity at the shop. Tifa silently congratulated herself. "Turks?" She asked after seriousness had set in. "Why would they be here? I-Is it because of Cloud?"

"Him?" The pinkette grunted in disbelief, "As if. SHINRA doesn't give a rat's ass about him."

"Then about AVALANCHE-"

"So you never thought of that until now." Lightning whispered and Tifa would barely hear her before she continued in her usual strong and demanding tone, "They're after Aerith."

"Aerith? Why her?"

"Your friend isn't all that she appears to be. Little Miss Cetra's got quite a value on her head so they've got the Turks keeping an eye on her."

"Cetra?"

"Never heard of it huh? Ask Aerith to tell you. Frankly, it seems like Fal'cie smoke and mirrors to me."

No. Never. Tifa had no idea. Her eyes trained onto the flower girl on her knees as she gently brushed the soft petals. What's a Cetra? How did Lightning know? How much does Lightning know? Does Cloud know? Are they safe? Her mind only thought of him, of her friends, and spurred her body to move. She had to tell them but one firm tug on her wrist from Lightning kept her in place. "I need to tell them."

"Don't be stupid."

Frustration boiled in her gut at Lightning's indifference. She looked as if she didn't have a care in the world as she knelt there, simply staring down at them. "Stupid?" Tifa heaved in disbelief, "How am I being-" It was soft, cool; those were the first things she noticed before she realized that the soldier had silenced her with a single finger pressed against her lips. Her heart skipped an unhealthy beat when Lightning turned her gaze at her with indiscernible emotions.

"You can tell them all you want after you get them out of that SHINRA spotlight." The soldier murmured dropping her voice, "I've made some contacts. You could say we have an inside person that made my job way easier than it is. I'm only telling you this so you'd shut up. Don't go telling anyone else. Got it? _No one else_. Not Cloud, not Aerith, not anyone." Lightning stressed, "I don't want the mole to be caught. I still have further uses for him."

Tifa nodded stiffly and as Lightning pulled her finger away, it was like she was given permission to breathe again. She clenched her hand over her chest as if it would quell the rapid throbbing, chalking it up to the fact that Lightning had just stared at her straight in the eyes with the utmost severity that she had ever seen. For a moment, Tifa felt as if she was the only one that existed; just her and the mission. "So... now what?"

"We wait. He's told me of some... arrangements, said I could use it to my advantage but didn't specify what it was."

"That's not very helpful."

"It's probably a test to see what we're capable of. After all, he's got a lot of lose if he even makes a single mistake that could be traced back to him." Like an alert cat, the soldier's head snapped to one side causing Tifa to look in that direction for what had caught Lightning's attention. Nothing. Tifa bit her lip and shuffled to move closer but was soon stopped, "Quiet." Lightning hissed and soon enough, they could hear soft footsteps creak along the wooden floors echoing from the distance. "I guess this is it. Better make the best of it." Pulling out the bags that they had brought with them, she shed her leather jacket off before handing it to Tifa along with the wig. "Put these on."

"I thought they were for you."

"They were, but since you're here, you're gonna have to use them. SHINRA hasn't seen me before so they have no idea who I am."

"O-Ok." Tossing on the jacket, Tifa threw on the wig as well. "Now what?"

"Attack Cloud."

"W-What?!"

Again, Lightning pressed a firm finger to her lips but this time her gaze had hardened into a scorching glare, "Shut up and do as your told. Attack Cloud. This way, it'll eliminate the possibility that you're working with him, or that you know him as anything else other than a target. You just focus on Cloud and I'll take care of the rest."

"But-"

"If you're here to argue, leave. Right. Now." Lightning looked visibly stressed and Tifa knew why. The footsteps were getting closer. It was just like that time; the first time they had met. Lightning had asked her to take the leap of faith and she didn't. She had hesitated and argued, cause even more problems, and perhaps that was why the soldier didn't trust her to do what had to be done.

"Alright, I'll do it."

She wasn't sure if Lightning was relieved or surprised. She could never really tell with the soldier and her stiff facial expressions, but the glare had cooled. "Good." Pushing herself up, she moved silently across the roof to peer down to the other side, "They're coming. When I tell you to go, drop down and make a grab for Aerith. Cloud will most likely try to stop you, fight him. If Aerith helps, hold out as long as you can. I'll dispose of these Turks first before coming to help. I can't risk having Aerith caught up in the crossfire."

"Ok." Tifa breathed as she stood up, staring down at the two too engrossed in their own worlds to notice. Her hands shook terribly and she was wrought with anxiety. It was easy, a simple job; attack Cloud and hold out as long as she can, but a part of her was starting to question it. How could she attack Cloud and Aerith? They were her friends and...

"Tifa."

Her back straightened like a board and she spun around to see Lightning watching her from the other side, "There's no point in second guessing yourself. It's not a matter of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do. The whole mission is hanging on this; don't fail me now."

"I won't." Clenching her hands into fists, Tifa took a deep breath and calmed herself. It was just as Zangan had trained her. "I promise."

"Here they come."

"Alright."

She didn't know if she should expect some sort of reply but the moment she heard an explosion erupt behind her, it was more than enough to know that it had started. Throwing her head back, she only caught the blazing red flickers of flames with her eyes before her body kick-started. Launching herself down, she landed on the wooden floor to see an obviously stunned Cloud and Aerith that were rudely knocked out of whatever world they were in by the explosion which had blown apart the nearby door and engulfed it with fire. Gunshots and yelling could be heard, and Tifa knew then and there, that she would do anything to impress Lightning.

_"Targets. That's all they are."_ _The ghostly whisper reached her ears, and only hers. Someone was watching her._

Pumping her feet forward, she charged straight for Aerith and just as Lightning had said, Cloud instantly came into her way with his blade already unsheathed. In one fell swoop, his blade arched and sliced at her without hesitation or doubt.

_The darkness swirled at her feet, dancing in a strange mist of shadows laced with a soft green glittering as if they were battling. "Focus. Don't hesitate. It's either you or them."_

Tifa backstepped, barely missing the tip of the blade as if skimmed above the leather jacket before she darted in again. Her strikes were fast and filled with furry, punching the air roughly as Cloud dodged her blows. She kept at it, without break, darting into open areas in his defense. Throwing her kick, he blocked it for the first time with his arm before bringing his blade skidding up towards her as it tore apart the wooden floors.

_"He's slow. Slower than you. That's his weakness. Exploit it." The voice guided her, her movements, her thoughts, and she listened without a doubt. It sounded like Lightning, but softer, calmer, and wiser._

Regaining her step, she watched as the tip of the blade came charging at her and in the split second before it would run her through, she pivoted, turned, and slammed her elbow against his cheek sending him crashing to the side.

_"That's it. That's good. Now, the target." Tifa could almost hear the smile and it only encouraged her. She wanted to impress, she wanted to hear that proud voice again and to know that whoever this was, they were proud because of her._

She spun on her heels, quickly catching the flower girl standing there, green eyes boring into her. Her steps became faster, until she was dashing straight for the girl. She could hear yelling behind her, heavy footsteps struggling to match her pace. "Aerith!" Tifa had heard the cry, and in an instant, everything slammed right into her with clarity. Her feet came to a dead stop a few steps before Aerith, catching the wide stare.

"No! Stop, Cloud!" Aerith yelled and for the first time, Tifa had seen terror flash in the other woman's eyes. The fighter whipped around and the only thing she saw was the flash of a blade.

* * *

**Look forward to Ch. 20, the last chapter of this story arc! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It was the strangest pink she had seen. So silvery and fine. It looked so soft. Tifa took a deep breath and she could smell roses. Aerith didn't grow roses so she knew that it came from the person in front of her.

The crack of blades sounded in the silence of her ears before her senses came swirling back like a torrent. That deep breath she took choked out along with the crystalline shatter of glass. A body stood in front of her, so close that Tifa could effortlessly wrap it into an embrace. "L-Light?" Tifa whispered in a daze as she finally recognized the pink haired woman standing protectively in front of her.

"You..." Cloud spluttered.

Only then, did Tifa catch herself, realizing exactly who she was standing so close to. Her feet tripped over themselves as she fell backwards onto the ground. Her eyes instantly locked onto the trails of crimson dripping from Lightning's fingertips, from the thin streams of blood seeping out of a large gash wound on her upper arm. Her makeshift sword was broken, the handle in her hands while the blade laid on the ground. The large stained glass behind Cloud was shattered, with his blade lodged deep within it. With one hand only, the soldier held a gun straight towards the man's chest. "Are you ok?" The question hung, and when she had caught Lightning's blue-eyed glance, she understood that it was directed at her.

It took her a moment to regain her bearings before she nodded stiffly, "Y-Your arm..."

The church doors barged open before any answer could be given. Men and women in black suits charged in. Guns, swords, batons wielded. Tifa stood up again, weak to her knees, but she refused to fall in front of Lightning. "Now who the hell are you?" A red head asked as he tapped a metal bar on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter." Lightning answered, "All that you need to know, is that I'm taking the Cetra with me."

"Cetra? That's classified info you've got there. Now I'm really curious."

"I don't have time to waste." Her hand erupted in flames and she flung it towards the roof before it rained down flaming pieces of wood onto the Turks. A hand seized her arm before she was lurched forward roughly. Tifa turned away from the flames, away from the screaming and could only see Lightning. The pink hair, the azure blue eyes that seemed like they were blazing right now. "Tifa, get out of here." Throwing her forward out a side door, the fighter stumbled before Aerith was tossed at her.

No. That was her gut answer but something stopped her from saying it. She clutched onto Aerith's arm as she stared into Lightning's eyes unwaveringly. "Be careful."

"Go."

Tifa didn't say anything else and she knew Lightning neither expected it nor wanted it. With a firm grip on Aerith's arm, she pulled the flower girl forward, breaking one of the windows to clamber out. "What about Cloud?" Aerith asked as she accepted Tifa's help.

"Light'll take care of it." Their eyes met in mutual understanding. Looking back at the door Lightning had shoved her through, it was already slammed shut, muffling the sounds of battle on the other side. "Let's go."

...

The kettle hollered. Flicking off the fire, Tifa poured the boiling water into a large bowl before dipping a white towel inside to let it soak. "They're late." She whispered glancing towards the bar door. "You think something happened?"

"Cloud and Light can handle themselves." Aerith answered taking a seat on the bar stool. She idly fiddled with the silver stands of the wig sitting on the counter, "So whose brilliant plan was this?"

"Who else? Light's." Tifa answered with an empty laugh, "What's... a Cetra?"

"Just a name they've been calling me." Aerith sighed, "They think I can talk to the Lifestream?"

"Talk to the Lifestream? Is that even possible?" Tifa asked, "Why would that matter to SHINRA anyways?"

"I... don't know." Smiling softly, the flower girl snuck in a mischievous look towards the fighter, "I see you and Light are getting along."

It was an abrupt change in the topic and in the back of her mind, she had a feeling the Aerith was purposefully diverting attention from herself. "Well, I wouldn't say we're getting along. Just... I guess I'm starting to _get_ her." Something suddenly clicked. "That's why Lightning was asking me if you heard things."

"She asked what?"

"Y'know, if you hear things. She's probably talking about the Lifestream then."

"I see." With a soft laugh, Aerith leaned forward resting her head on her hand, "Light reminds me of someone I once met. Someone from a long time ago, before my mother died."

"Your... mom? But-"

"She adopted me. I'm talking about my biological mother. Before she died, she was talking to a girl in a strange black dress. I remember the darkness, and then the pink hair. For some reason, Lightning just reminded me of that person. I'll never forget that night, or her smile. My mother, she looked... scared."

"So what does that have to do with-" The door shook as it opened. Bells rang as both women stiffened, only to release a breath of relief when Cloud walked in looking worn.

"Cloud! Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Dropping onto a chair, he let out a deep groan, "Damn it. That crazy woman."

"Where's Light?"

"Outside. Got a call."

"From Fang actually." The soldier entered as if on queue, "Barret, Marlene and Jessie have arrived in the Golden Saucer apparently. Their transport landed about an hour ago and there doesn't seem to be any problems."

"That's great and all, but what about you?" Cloud asked, "SHINRA's seen your face now."

"We're leaving tonight."

"Wha?" All three asked in unison.

"I said, we're leaving tonight. We have to get out of here before news travel too far. Or else... we're walking."

"Walking? Do you know how far that is?"

"Then start your packing." Lightning bit out, "Hurry up. I don't want to linger here any longer than necessary."

With a grunt, the man pushed himself off the chair and lugged his way up stairs. Wordlessly, Tifa grabbed the wet towel to wring out the water before she swiftly made her way to Lightning. She neither asked for permission or waited for it to be given. "Here." Dabbing the slash wound, Tifa started cleaning the blood.

"I've healed it already. You should pack."

"I've done that already and... it's not like you can walk around with a bloody arm." Lightning didn't say anything, instead, allowed Tifa to pull her towards the counter were the bowl sat. Holding Lightning's arm, Tifa wiped away the crimson, watching as the clear water slowly taint into a bright red.

"What?"

She looked up before realizing that the question wasn't directed at her but to Aerith. "Nothing." The flower girl grinned before she headed towards the stairs, "I'll see if Cloud needs help." Tifa watched Aerith leave, task forgotten for a moment until Lightning shifted.

"I can take care of this myself."

"N-No... I want to help." She continued wiping away the blood until it was gone, and gently traced the thin line across the smooth skin with her finger. "It scarred."

"It'll fade."

Lightning's strong. She's determined. She's... everything that she isn't; both the good and the bad. Dropping the towel back into the bowl, she returned her hands to Lightning's arm, simply holding the soldier there. "Uhm... thanks. For everything. Aerith probably wanted to thank you as well but... I guess she kinda read the atmosphere."

"Atmosphere?" Lightning clearly couldn't read it.

Laughing it off, Tifa smiled at the soldier, "Thanks for saving my life too."

She almost had to coo at how taken aback the soldier looked. "Y-Yeah." For the first time, Lightning almost looked uncomfortable and it made Tifa laugh.

* * *

**End of Arc 1: Midgar. **

**So... before I get ahead of myself, I should give some context first. **

**I've tried to integrate the FF7 world with the FF13 world, taking into account of what happens in the actual games. As I mentioned before, the characters are like a 'modified' version of themselves simply because they had experienced a slightly different past than the ones from the games.**

**To clear things up, Cloud was simply a mercenary of sorts before he joined AVALANCHE. He was not a SHINRA grunt, therefore he has never met Zack _and_ has not been enhanced by mako. However, he still retains his cocky attitude at the beginning of FF7, though I've exaggerated it in this story. **

**Tifa doesn't know Sephiroth, or what he did in Nibelheim. She simply knows that it was SHINRA who had destroyed her hometown and killed her dad.  
**

**Aerith knew Zack, but met up with Cloud and Tifa earlier than she did in FF7.**

**Begin Arc 2: Academia.  
**


	21. Arc 2: Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

**Arc 2: Academia**

**She had received the order; a mission she didn't want to take but Raines had insisted. The memories still haunt her to this day, and the terrified screams still echo in the silence of the night. **

**She wonders if redemption could come in the form of a raven haired rebel, whose innocence is so rare and genuine that she feels as though she has the duty to protect it.**

* * *

She couldn't believe it, she really could not believe it. Fang's snicker and half-assed apology? Delay? What the hell? This was been planned, calculated with precision and efficiency, and she doubts Hope would ever let her down like this. She knew who would though; Fang. The frustrating snicker was a tell-tale sign and the spear wielder didn't do anything to hide it. They didn't have time for this, training would've been a better choice than to waste a day of her life frolicking in this gaudy place.

Lightning could feel her eye twitch as she watched they others seemingly entranced by this concept of 'fun,' and in her words, a complete waste of time. What were they? A bunch of kids? A migraine was already beating at her temple with the incessant laughing, screaming, yelling, and all the other painfully loud and annoying things that happen at a damn amusement park. Pinching the bridge of her nose, a sigh escaped her lips as a list of many other activity alternatives she would rather be doing runs through her mind.

The flashy lights and the amount of gold color was just overwhelming, enough to knock all possible redeeming hope that this place could be somewhat tolerable out the window. It only reminded Lightning that a place like this would not exist in Cocoon or near Academia to survive; the Golden Saucer would be a huge laughing stock with the simplicity of the games and rides here. If they really wanted to do something like this, Nautilus or Serendipity would have been better choices.

Again, a sigh escaped her lips as she scanned the surroundings for a place devoid of loud or annoying people, at the very least, a place where she could hear herself think. "Well, we'll meet up here at nine tonight, right?" Barret's voice boomed over the noise and Lightning could only rally enough energy to muster a halfhearted nod. With that, he swooped up Marlene and disappeared into the crowd along with Biggs, Wedge and an unwilling Jessie who had been dragged away from her crush.

Lightning couldn't help but roll her eyes as they fell onto Tifa and Aerith clinging each onto one of Cloud's arms. Sure, they were 'friends,' in a very distant, and _somewhat_ in line with that description, but it didn't change the fact that she found it absolutely ridiculous. Frankly, the blonde wasn't much of a fighter and lacked every quality in a man she imagined would be desirable. He was a stuck-up pretty boy with an attitude problem, worse of all, he had nothing to back it. Blonde hair, blue eyes, she knew of another man like that.

With a slight scoff, Lightning comes to wonder if all the guys she hates somehow always manage to have blonde hair and blue eyes with a resemblance to some animal. She knew of an annoying behemoth that could not shut up for the life of him, while this one looked like a chocobo with a foot stuck up his ass, stupidly grinning as Tifa and Aerith tugged on both of his arms. One thing was sure though, she knew the other was much more 'man' than Cloud. Even back then at that young age, he was much more promising; something Lightning had failed to notice until it was too late.

Shaking her head as if to banish those thoughts for another time, Lightning turned her attention back onto the other three because anything seemed preferable to thinking back to those... _difficult_ times. Crossing her arms, the soldier walked past as if she didn't know them and hopefully they would pretend the same, especially with all the stares they were getting.

"Lightning, you want to come with us?" Tifa called out with her usual smile.

She didn't bother turning, "I'd rather jump off a cliff." With that she continued forward, ignoring Cloud's witty reply. In reality, would she? Yes. She has the grav-con anyways so it wouldn't make a difference, but given the choice she would kick Cloud off the cliff instead and watch him flap his arms. Who knows, maybe chocobos can fly and he'd be the first of the species to do so. She easily slid through the crowd, ignoring the people, men and women alike, that had tried to talk to her and sent a glare to any who didn't get the idea that it was a 'no' and 'leave me alone or else.'

Her blue eyes scanned the area, stopping at a slightly desolated park; her temporary sanctuary from this jolly-good hell. How enticing. Lightning mused she probably needed help if she found _that_ enticing and not the people who approached her looking not half-bad, but for one thing; they talked way too much. She managed to find a bench in the quieter part, taking a seat and sending a glare at anyone who tried to approach her. Satisfied with the invisible barrier of antisocial reclusiveness she had managed to build around herself with a dark, murderous aura that seemed to radiate within a ten-foot radius, she finally leaned back. Her hand instinctively dug into her pouch and dug out her survival knife, flipping it open and close. It was a bad habit she had developed during her more 'personal' times she had managed to stumble upon in her busy schedule, but since Fang had decided for herself that she would delay the mission, Lightning had no choice but to let up as much as her training allowed her to. This was why she doesn't let loose. She finds her mind wandering to memories that she would rather not revisit.

"I guess you didn't find your cliff." Lightning's eye almost twitched as she resurfaced from her thoughts, blue eyes darting up in a murderous glare that made the other shift in his spot.

Crossing her arms, the soldier slid the blade away smoothly, practiced thousands of times. "What do you want?"

Cloud nodded towards Tifa and Aerith walking towards the with pop cans in their hands, "It was their idea. Given the choice. I wouldn't be talking to you."

"I'm flattered." The soldier remarked sarcastically, "Now disappear and take your groupie with you."

"That's not nice." Aerith hummed but her smile never dimmed as she handed one can to Cloud, "How do you like it here?"

"Yeah, absolutely chummy."

Tifa laughed, ignoring the dead-pan tone, and handed Lightning the other can but to be met with an empty stare. "Well? Take it." With a sigh, Tifa stuffed it into Lightning's arms, "Y'know, it won't kill you to be a little friendlier."

"Who knows, maybe it will." Cloud muttered.

"I'll agree with him there." Shrugging, Lightning set the can on the seat beside her before she resumed her original position, "You can leave anytime you want." The group fell into silence before Cloud abruptly spun on his heel with a gruff scoff as he waltzed off without another word.

"Well, I'll see you later then." The flower girl smiled before she followed behind the blonde man again.

"Light, you really sure you want this?" Tifa asked glancing back and forth.

"Go or your princess will throw a hissy fit." A pout appeared on Tifa before she nodded, rushing away.

_Finally._ Lightning took a deep breath of relief as the comfortable silence fell in again, though it didn't take long for her to notice that people were staring at her appreciatively again. Too lazy to rebuild her antisocial barrier, she pushed herself up to leave before her mind was drawn back to the can on the bench. No point in wasting it. Snatching it up, she continued on her pursuit of privacy; something she found to be literally impossible in a place like this. The can snapped open with a hiss, and bubbled in her mouth as she took a sip. Her eyes wandered over the area map. Speed, round, ghost, event, chocobo, battle, and wonder; it _really_ was a wonder. She gave it full points for originality. Seriously. Her blue eyes focused on the battle square and couldn't help but wonder what might be in store there. Hopefully something that could put her rampant memories and thoughts at bay long enough. Taking another sip, she turned away walking down the path to her next destination.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at the decor, now _this_ is what she called original. She's never seen anything like it and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. The large picture of a skull hung above the door, perhaps to make it look more intimidating, but the purple carpet on the white and black checkered floor with red curtains certainly didn't help. Walking through it, she wondered if it was anything like the Coliseum where these types of competitions were held in Academia, more so for the military to flex their muscles, but nonetheless, it served the same purpose as a place of battle. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" The soldier sighed when a hand was clamped over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to break your arm?"

A laugh suddenly broke free after a moment of surprise as Lightning turned, stilling at the sight of the man. What the hell was he wearing? Or... why the lack of it? "I see you've found a place to fit right in." The man said brushing his mustache as he looked Lightning up, "I can tell you're a feisty one." Without another word, Lightning turned around to walk away but, to her annoyance, the heavy footsteps followed her, "Quite an attitude as well. How about a little competition?"

"Look," Lightning hissed, turning around to glare at the man, "Leave me alone."

"You came here looking for a fight didn't you?" Crossing his arms, the man smirked, "Then you've found the right person."

"I didn't even-"

"Now, now, no need to be at a loss of words. I'm the owner of the Golden Saucer. The name's Dio." He could see the woman look him up and down with a weary stare.

"Huh, shocker."

Brushing off the tone of sarcasm tinted with disbelief, he continued, "We haven't had any fighters lately so how about this? I have this keystone here."

"Keystone?"

"Yes, a key."

"Not interested."

The man hummed crossing his arms before he puffed out his hairy chest, "Scared are we?" That seemed to click with the woman as her deadly glare returned back to him, "The little pink birdy is too afraid to get her hands dirty? Too much for ya?"

"You're on." Lightning stated, "But let's make this more interesting. I'll give you the fight of your life but I get all of your top prizes at my win."

"Now, that's a little greedy-"

"What? Bird brain's backin' out? Should've known. All talk but nothing to back it." With a scoff and roll of her eyes, Lightning walked ahead.

"Wait!" The voice boomed from behind, "You're on. You better get ready for a beatin' cause you ought to be taught a lesson."

Lightning smirked; maybe she might enjoy it here.

She followed Dio into the preparation area, eying the few individuals sitting there nursing their wounds. They were all dressed ridiculously, probably to rally the crowd but still. Crossing her arms, she watched as Dio talked to an employee tending to the entrance gates to the arena before the large half-naked man walked back up to her, "You get a choice of any weapon, armor, or items that we have. Think if it as a small handicap I'm giving you." He said, bolstered with a laugh as he motioned to the various weapon racks littered with swords and what not.

"No thanks." Lightning said, "When is my turn?"

"Eager?" Dio asked, "This isn't a walk in the park-"

"Just get on with it." Lightning interrupted meeting the man's unamused stare with one of her own.

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I need to announce it." Dio sighed, "Give an introduction-"

"I don't care." Lightning said stepping up to the gate, "I'm going next right?"

"No, no, not yet." The man says, "Have to wait for the word to get out. A single woman to take on all the monsters at the battle arena. I'll have men lining up to see you get rough and tumble, not the mention..." His eyes narrows and looks Lightning up before her purrs his next words, "You're quite the beauty. Oh I know! How about the Ice Queen? The Nameless Warrior? The Amazon Warrior?" Dio said smirking, "I'll call you... the Warrior Goddess. How fitting."

"I really don't know if this is an attempt at flattery or if you're just trying to get me annoyed."

"Uhm... excuse me?" Both turned to the employee before he blushed madly when he locked eyes with Lightning. "The - er..."

"Out with it!" Dio said slapping the boy at his back, "You're interrupting us."

"The beasts are ready."

"Good!" Pushing the young boy away, Dio turned his smile towards Lightning again, "Here's your last chance. There's a chest full of potions and materia-" Lightning simply walked away and towards the gate, nodding at the boy from earlier as he opened the gate to allow her through. Shaking his head, Dio headed towards his own viewing throne smirking. "Feisty."

The moment she steps out a huge light flashes and the crowd erupts in cheers and wolf-whistles. Releasing a deep breath, she walks calmly to the center, standing in a circle marked by red. Time to focus. Closing her eyes, she could barely hear Dio's introduction of her as she prepared herself for battle. Who knows what Dio is going to throw at her so it's better she's always prepared for the worst. Her hand glides behind, feathering over her saber's edge, "Combatant ready!?" Lightning opens her eyes and draws her gun and with the mechanical twist and fold, it opens up into her blade. The gates open. "Be prepared, the Jayjujayme!"

"The jayju-what?" Lightning tenses and watches as red eyes flash in the darkness of the cage across the battlefield before the monster slithers out. Well, more so crawls... slowly. She swallows thickly and stands up straight again, out of her battle position, watching as the over-sized caterpillar crept out. She looks up at Dio and he's smirking down at her. Perhaps there's more to this monster that meets the eye. Her instincts fire instantly and she moves before the monster had even attacked to dodge it, and after a short moment it spat a string of silk to coil up on the ground where she had stood.

"I see you have good instincts." Dio said over the mike, "But don't think that this is your only opponent." The soldier turns back to the cage as more monsters walk out, more of those, well, silk worms apparently, a grass like monster, a bug, and a four-legged beast with a green tongue with what looked like a green napkin tied around it's neck. She's never seen these monsters before. "This is the first of your sixteen battles, let see how you-" She swung her hand, releasing the cackling blue electricity before a incredible white pillar of light thundered, crashing down to engulf the group of monsters. It tore up a huge storm, it's cackles echoing in the stadium and shaking the grounds and seats. Silence reigns in the end as the dust cleared. Lightning shifts her weight and puts one hand on her waist when the battle field has been leveled completely. "W-well, the next battle it is." Dio stammers, motioning for it to continue. Again? Lightning frowns slightly as she watches another of those jayju things crawl out, but this time accompanied with different monsters. A horned beast and a creature that looked like some sort of flying bird. Putting it down a notch, Lightning sends a thundaga forward, clashing with the beasts, this time leaving only the birds hovering about. "Not so easy." Dio chortles. With a scoff, she grips her Blaze Edge and dashes forward meeting the bird-like monsters head on. A flash of steel and silver, a half caw that the beast had managed to cry before it falls to the ground.

"Battle number three." Lightning breathes, settling into her battle mindset. A smirk plays on her lips, body pumping with adrenalin readying her for the thrill of battle once more.

...

The crowd was going wild, a storm brewed and thundered monstrously with the cheering, screaming and yelling. Word passed through the entire area with people desperately crowding and scrambling in to catch the fight, more like slaughter as people were describing it. The money was pouring in and being the business man that he was, Dio had arranged for several bets to lure more people to gamble away their money. What person, be it a woman no less, would be able to take down all of his monsters? He wasn't a sexist man, merely stating the facts as men cried like babies after a certain point, but he knew a fighter when he sees one. He was a betting man, an avid gambler, and a good one at that, so he went against the grain and placed his stash behind the mysterious pink haired beauty. It was a simultaneous loss and gain, of course he's making loads, enough gil to make up for the loss already if this woman manages to win and makes off with his most treasured items, but what he would lose and never regain would be his pride.

She was making him eat his own words and strangely enough, he was more than eager to do so just to see the extent of what this woman was capable of. With a loud laugh booming through the stadium's speakers, Dio couldn't stop himself as the sixteen battles ended just like that, yet here she was; standing at the center of it all, weapon sheathed with her hand resting on her hip as if she was expecting more. The people went wild, cheering and whistling until it made his ears go deaf. "Warrior Goddess indeed!" He bellowed, laughing at how fitting the name he came up for her was. She truly did have the skill and spirit of one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa sighed as she trailed behind Cloud and Aerith, both seemingly engrossed in a conversation. "Did you hear?" Tifa's ears perked at the two men walking past them, talking enthusiastically to each other, "She wasted _all_ monsters at the Battle Square!"

The fighter tilted her head as she continued to eavesdrop, listening to them talk about the woman's supposed hotness; it's a good thing that a woman could show what she's capable of in a fight. Not that she's an stout feminist but with the attention her breasts drew, she's bound to experience a certain amount of pride when her kind shows that they're definitely more capable than what some men would like to think. Strong women. Tifa smirked as she could imagine Lightning's perpetual scowl. Another flutter of excited whispers drew her attention as she turned to the adjacent street seeing Lightning walking down towards them with a large black duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Light!" Tifa yelled waving to the pink haired woman. Glancing back, she could see that Cloud and Aerith had stopped too, watching the soldier approach. "What do you have there?" Tifa asked as Lightning stopped in front of them with the same cold and indifferent expression as always.

"Toss around a little coin at the slot machines?" Aerith smirked eying the bag. The soldier only shrugged, unzipped it before she buried an arm inside, "What are you looking for?"

Pulling out a small orb, Lightning tossed it towards the flower girl without a care, leaving Aerith to scramble slightly to catch it. Her arm disappeared into the bag again, rummaging through what sounded like metal tinkering with other metal. "Dio told me it was some kind of materia. It's supposed to be something good so a figured you'd make the most use out of it, being the magic user and all. Called the W-summon materia or something like that."

Aerith's eyes trailed down to the orb in her hand before she fixed Lightning with a worried look, "Light, did you buy this? You can't trust the vendors here; they're out for your gil. The w-summon materia is the most expensive award here in the battle square, you can't..." The flower girl's voice drifted, "Did you... fight?"

"Only a few battles. Struck a deal with Dio and I won so he gave me all this stuff." Lightning muttered, dropping the bag on the floor, still preoccupied with looking through it.

"So you're telling me that this is the real deal?" Aerith held her breath before she let it out shakily at Lightning's nod, "I-I can't take it!"

"Why not? I doubt Cloud and Tifa could use it-"

"Hey-" both said people started but the soldier simply brushed them off.

"You can give it back. I can't use materia. I'll give it to Marlene, I'm sure she'd like a marble-"

"No! Uh... I mean, thanks, Light." With a beam, the flower girl spun on her feet as she stared merrily at the orb like a child given candy.

Dropping down, Tifa hugged her knees to her chest as she stared at the items Lightning was rummaging through. "Are you saying that Dio gave you all of this? Light, did you threaten him?"

"Why would I do that? It's like I said, we made a deal and I won. He gave me more than I had asked for but I'm sure he made a profit anyways. The people were dying to get into the Battle Square."

"The Battle Square?" Aerith suddenly asked, "You mean those rumors were about you?"

"Rumors?" Tifa repeated glancing up at Aerith. Wasn't she listening to Cloud talking?

"Rumors?" The soldier echoed before she pulled out a black belt handing it out to Tifa, "Here, you take this."

"That's the Championship Belt." Aerith whispered to Tifa as the fighter took it in her hands.

"Suits you." Lightning muttered as she stood up before a smirk played on her lips, "Here Cloud, a choco feather. I thought you'd like it." The man frowned, obviously dissatisfied but moved to take it nonetheless.

"Thanks... I guess?" Reaching out, the feather was quickly pulled out from his reach as Lightning looked at him carefully. "W-What?"

"Are you feeling sick?"

"What?" The man breathed before glancing at Tifa's and Aerith's respective presents and then back to his. "Wh-whatever, keep it. I don't want it." Shaking his head to he turned walking away.

"Hey!" Lightning's voice called out, prompting him to turn just in time to catch another materia thrown his way. "Omnislash. Figured you might be able to put it to good use. Don't waste it." Zipping up the bag, the soldier then tossed it to Cloud, "It's a pain to carry around. Divvy the items up with AVALANCHE later. I'm sure you guys need some new equipment and items." Rolling her shoulder, Lightning then walked away leaving them with her last words, "The choco feather is for Marlene."

...

The soldier fell back onto the bench at the park again resuming her original position. Closing her eyes she could still remember the rush of adrenalin that pumped her body fight after fight; all she really was good at was fighting so that's what she did.

...

_"The... Blaze Edge?" Lightning breathed as she looked down at the weapon, sharp, pristine, folded neatly in it's black case wrapped in velvet._

_"You should be proud. I've never seen a cadet receive such an honor let alone our actual soldiers." Lieutenant Amodar laughed as he ruffled Lightning's hair, "You've just made a name for yourself. I'm sure scholarships would be coming left and right now, even the PSICOM won't overlook your achievements. You've made us proud-"_

_"Yes," A third voice, an unfamiliar voice, purred and in an instant Lightning could feel her senses tingle as she fought a shiver. Both turned around and she swore she felt Amodar's hand tighten around her shoulder as a blonde woman walked in. Hazel eyes drifted over her, judging her for her worth that even a fourteen year old could see for herself. "Very proud." The woman said again and smiled kindly that even her eyes seemed to crinkle slightly at the side._

_"Colonel Nabaat." Amodar greeted without his usual heartiness, instead his voice was low and terse, "What brings you here to Bodhum? Vacation?"_

_"Vacation?" Again, the woman laughed as if it was the most ludicrous idea in the world, "No, I came especially for the rumored battle prodigy that had somehow dropped straight into your waiting arms. Lightning was it?"_  
_  
She was about to salute the woman yet Amodar's hold didn't relent, "Yes, this is her." He pushed her forward slightly but kept a firm eye trained on the blonde even though her attention seemed solely focused on the young preteen. "Lightning, I'm sure your next class is about to start. You don't want to be late."_

_Nodding, she swiftly saluted the Lieutenant before bowing her head slightly to the blonde woman. She'll never forget the way Jihl smiled at her that day, so genuine and so kind; nothing but a mask for the she-devil._

_..._

Her senses zeroed back in when she felt something push against her brow. Eyes shot open to meet with warm honey brown eyes that smiled at her. "You're always frowning." Tifa giggled, pulling her hand back as she took a seat beside the soldier.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning manged, after gathering herself up whilst internally reprimanding herself for letting her attention drift so far away as to leave her open.

"Won't even let me sit down?" The soldier frowned looking around but it seemed as if Tifa already knew what she was looking for, "Cloud and Aerith are somewhere else. I think they said something about going off to the Ghost Square."

"Why aren't you with them?" Lightning could see Tifa's smile falter slightly before it was quickly covered up.

"It was awkward playing the third wheel."

"Hn." Leaning back, the soldier closed her eyes again with Tifa's strange tone ringing in her ears. Was it wistful? No, sad? Almost self deprecating. That's stupid. A sudden weight appeared on her lap before Lightning's eyes shot open to see the fighter resting there, head on her lap as she laid down on the bench. "What are you doing?"

"Resting." The fighter beamed as she shifted, looking up at the soldier, "Y'know... don't stand up and knock me over once I tell you this, but... you're nicer than I had given you credit for. I didn't get the chance to thank you for the belt."

Lightning shifted, settling both feet on the ground while Tifa snuggled closer with the more comfortable substitute for a pillow, "It was useless to me anyways."

"And that's why people think you're cold and mean." Tifa filled in with a sigh, "Instead of saying things like that, why can't you just say 'you're welcome?' It's not hard." Before Lightning could close her eyes and ignore her, Tifa spoke up again intent on keeping the conversation going. "You even got something for Marlene. But, I'm sure Cloud secretly liked it."

"Kids like chocobos." Lightning stated like it was a fact. Though seeing Tifa's curious eyes, she decided to further elaborate to save herself from the impending questions, "Dajh likes chocobos."

"Dajh?" Tifa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sazh's son."

"Sazh?"

"A friend."

"Oh." Tifa couldn't help but giggle, "Right, he's the father figure right? But... aren't you over-generalizing?"

"Marlene doesn't like chocobos?"

"She does... but..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, let's put it this way." Tifa started racking her mind, "Let's say all women like... a hero." She could see Lightning's eyes narrow in disagreement before the fighter smiled. Point proven. "You see? That's over-generalizing."

"Kids are different."

"How so?"

"They're all the same. They like toys, candy and animals."

"That's partially true but you need to know that kids are like us as well. They have their own minds and preferences. Dajh might like chocobos but it doesn't mean Marlene likes them just as much."

The soldier pulled her eyes away, "I guess."

Tifa was genuinely surprised; not only was Lightning letting her use her lap as a pillow, going to the extent to make it more comfortable for her by setting her feet down, but she was actually listening? "R-Really?"

The blue eyes fell onto her again, "You're the one that said it. Why are you asking me?"

"Oh... no, I'm just... surprised."

"Surprised?" Tifa nodded. "Why would you be? Marlene's different from other kids."

"She is?"

Lightning raised her eyebrow, "Of course. She's... more mature. For a child her age, I'll admit I was pleasantly surprised."

"That's a first." Tifa quipped earning an annoyed glare but the fighter brushed it off. She wasn't sure if she was getting used to it or if she was starting to like it. Strange. It's better than having Lightning ignore her.

"She's a four year old that looks after the bar when you're out. What normal four year old does that? I expect them to play, eat, and sleep, not look after a bar."

"True. Marlene's a smart girl."

"She's kind of like you."

"Me?" Tifa asked before she smirked playfully, "Are you saying I'm smart?"

"No." Lightning dead-pans, "You're irresponsible."

"Huh?"

"Leaving a four-year old to run a bar? That's socially immoral, not to mention illegal."

"It's not like we wanted to. We're heading to Academia and you said a friend could take care of her there. That's a good thing; I'm sure she can go to school rather than live in the slums."

"And we're still here wasting our time. What's the point?"

"It's a break we all need. Besides, it's Marlene's first time."

The soldier stilled, "Marlene's... young. Children should live like children. You said her parents died?"

"Barret said they died when she was less than a year old. She has no memory of them."

"I see." For moment, Tifa was sure she saw something pass through Lightning's eyes before they were torn away to look up at the sky, "You should stay here longer then... next time. Or take her to Nautilus." Tifa shifted slightly at Lightning's change in demeanor. It was new and foreign with a strange sense of openness and vulnerability. That's stupid; Lightning's never vulnerable but looking at her now Tifa couldn't help but feel intrigued.

"Did you... go to places like these a lot when you were young?"

"My parents..." Lightning's voice stopped before she shook her head. Looking down at the fighter, whatever it was that Lightning had felt passed as her usual stoicism took over. "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me about Nautilus."

"Nautilus, the City of Dreams or whatever you want to call it. Kind of like an amusement park. This place would be an embarrassment compared to it."

"Then we should take Marlene there next time."

"We?"

Tifa smiled as she sat up, "We're friends."

"Right..."

With a pout, Tifa stood up as she tugged Lightning's arm, "Come on. We've been sitting around long enough."

"You go then."

"Come on. Please? We can go look for something to give Marlene. Are you seriously thinking of giving her a feather? What child would only want that?" It wasn't that she necessarily needed Lightning's company, the soldier was tolerable enough, but she also didn't want to run into Cloud and Aerith wandering around alone.

"Should I get her a real chocobo then?"

"Uh..." The fighter bit her lip as she looked at the soldier. Lightning was absolutely serious. "Well, people don't buy chocobos for kids."

"Sazh did."

"He did?" Tifa tilted her head as if she had heard the strangest thing on the planet. Who buys chocobos for their kid? Lightning only nodded at her question. "Well... he really went out of his way then." Understatement of the year.

"They keep it in their afro."

Tifa shifted, not quite sure what to make of the news. A chocobo in his afro? As in hair? Or did 'afro' mean something else in Academia? Who keeps a chocobo in his hair? Isn't that dirty? Countless questions bubbled in the fighter's mind but she decided to leave it be. She'll figure it out later, maybe. "A-Anyways, come on!" Yanking on Lightning, Tifa managed to get the soldier on her feet before she dragged her towards the shopping stalls. Shuffling in front, Tifa beamed, looking back at Lightning, "See? Kids love stuffed animals."

"Hi there!" The clerk grinned at the two beautiful women, "Can I help you?"

Lightning shifted, crossing her arms, "Get me something a four year old girl would like."

"Light!" Tifa reprimanded quickly, "You have to pick something." With a huff, the blue eyes scanned the merchandise.

"That. I want that big chocobo."

"What's with you and chocobos?" The figher shifted before pointing at the moogle, "What about a moogle? Kids love those too."

"Marlene likes moogles more?"

"Well..."

"Then I'll take the moogle." Lightning said pulling out a bag of gil from her leg pouch.

"You don't know that." Tifa spoke in again, shaking her head, "What do you think Marlene would like?"

She could see the annoyed glint appear in Lightning's eyes before she turned to the clerk, "I'll take both of them."

Tifa could only sigh.

"Why did you have to get one so big?" Tifa breathed as she clutched the big moogle in one hand, looking forward at the soldier ahead who held an even bigger chocobo underneath her arm, "It's as big as Marlene."

"The bigger the better. Kids like bigger toys."

"And? Where did you learn that? Your guide to kids 101?" With the retort, Tifa sent a glare at Lightning who promptly ignored her as she continued walking forward. The fighter could only sigh as her eyes fell onto the nearby stalls selling trinkets and other jewelry, "Hey Light..." Tifa started, looking up at the pink haired woman, "You got materia for Cloud and Aerith... but why did I get this belt?" Tifa murmured fiddling with the present secured around her waist.

"It would be the most useful to you."

"Yeah... but... don't you think it makes me look like a macho fighter?" Tifa asked moving the large moggle in her hands so Lightning could see, "It's a little... lame too."

"If you don't want it, you can give it to Barret."

"No! It's my present but..."

"Don't you think you're being too self-conscious?"

"No..."

"You're a fighter so what's the problem?"

"But I'm not macho!" With the leveled stare Lightning gave her, it was a telltale sign that she wasn't convinced. "Would you wear it?"

"No."

"See! I want something nicer. Prettier? Or maybe materia."

"So are you telling me this so I would go buy you something else?" The fighter grinned. With a sigh, Lightning dug out her money purse and dropped it into Tifa's hands, "Here, spend my gil to your heart's content."

"If you say it like that, you'll make me feel bad."

"So I'm supposed to make you feel good about that?" Lightning asked incredulously.

"Buy something for me. It's different if you give it to me as a present rather than giving me the money to buy it myself."

"Look," Lightning started with a sigh, "I don't need you to teach me social skills. I-"

"Really? You seem severely lacking them." Lightning didn't even acknowledge that, turning around to walk away but Tifa slid her arm into the soldier's tugging her back, "I was kidding. Sheesh... can't take a joke?" Moving to the stall, Tifa situated the soldier in front before she picked up the silver earrings that had caught her eye. Small water drop shaped, the fighter would see her own reflection in them before she turned to Lightning with a smile, "See? Aren't these pretty?"

Grabbing them from the fighter, Lightning gave them to the clerk, "Thank you, that will be 200 000 gil please."

"What? That's so expensi-"

"Here." Lightning stated, handing over the gil in exchange for the present. The soldier turned holding it out to Tifa.

"But..."

"You said you wanted them, so here." Lightning said stuffing the velvet box which held the earrings into Tifa's hand. Walking forward, Tifa slowly slinked after her. The silence was off setting. Turning around, she could see a deep frown on the fighter as she stared down at the small black box. "What? Don't tell me you don't like them."

"No! It's not that... it's just... it was so expensive."

"You like them and that's what matters." Lightning stated simply, "Don't make me regret buying them for you. It's weird seeing you mope around. I'm not bothered by the price so you shouldn't be."

"Aw... are you trying to cheer me up?" The blue eyes narrowed before Lightning briskly turned around walking away again, but it wasn't long before she staggered forward with Tifa's weight thrown onto her back, "Thanks Light, I love them."

"Get off."

The fighter giggled, flashing Lightning a large smile. "It's nice to know I've got rich and generous friends."

"Who said we were friends?"

"Light!" With a pout, Tifa watched as Lightning walked past her but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face before she rushed after the soldier.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Sitting on the bench near the snack bar, her feet kicked casually with the large chocobo and the moogle keeping her company. Humming softly, her eyes glanced around, smiling at the people who were staring before she stopped, tensing when she could see Aerith and Cloud not too far away. Stilling, she watched as the man diligently followed the flower girl in the way that Tifa didn't think was possible anymore. Sure the blonde had been the village wuss when he was young, but ever since he had left and came back, he was a changed man. Strong and brave, it wasn't hard for her initial infatuation with him to turn into a full fledged crush. Though she had reservations about his attitude, he seemed strangely attached to Aerith. "Tifa?" Her attention was snapped back to the soldier who stood in front of her.

"Oh, Light. When did you-"

"Just now." Lightning swiftly answered, taking a seat on the other side of the large chocobo. "Here." Murmuring her thanks, Tifa took the snack in her hands before she returned her attention back to the other two. Hovering over the games stall, she watched as Cloud played, occasionally glancing back at Aerith. The smile on his face made her uncomfortable, feeling as jealousy began to simmer. He had never smiled at her like that. "You shouldn't stare. It's creepy."

Tifa rolled her eyes at the ill-met comment. "I'm not star-" Turning to see a face full of yellow feathers, she roughly smacked the chocobo away to glare at the soldier who sat eating away without a worry. "I'm not staring."

"Not very elegant." Lightning mused, "And you think you're not macho?"

"I-I'm not!" Huffing her pink cheeks, Tifa glared down at the ground where she was drilling her show into. "I'm not macho..."

"I don't even know what you see in him." Crossing her arms, Lightning leaned back on the bench staring thoughtfully out, "He's cocky, stuck-up-"

"He's not like you." The words left the fighter's mouth before she could stop herself. Surprise and shock mixed in with her anger and frustration but she refused to let that stop her. What right did Lightning have to judge Cloud? She, herself, was just as difficult, if not even more so. Rage fumed in the fighter as she glared at the soldier. Lightning only scoffed bitterly but Tifa had caught the narrowing of her eyes before she had turned away. She could feel a small sense of triumph seeing that Lightning had no retort. "What? Cat caught your tongue?"

"Then tell me." Lightning asked coolly, "Anything worth mentioning that he's done? All I've seen him do is chase after Aerith like a lost puppy."

"He doesn't-" Stumbling over her words, the fighter's hands clench tightly, "What are you trying to say?" She watched as an eyebrow rose as if she was asking Lightning to state the obvious.

"I think-"

"Shut up." Tifa interrupted, silencing the soldier as she stood up abruptly, "I don't need to hear it from someone like you." Tossing the crepe into the garbage bin without another thought, she stormed off in a fury. Angry thoughts ran through her mind uncontrollably. Lightning should just jump off a cliff. How could someone be so- so- ugh! Turning the corner, her eyes widened before she darted behind a stall seeing Cloud and Aerith walking aimlessly around, engrossed in some conversation. Lady-like and elegant, as if it was effortless, with a smile always timed at the right place; that was just who Aerith was. The fighter's heart clenched at the light pink tint on the man's cheeks while he scratched his head bashfully. He couldn't pull his eyes away from Aerith at all. Slowly and ever so hesitantly, she watched as he reached out timidly, taking Aerith's hand in his own as the two blushed furiously. It was only when Aerith's eyes met with hers did the flower girl yank her hand away from the man's, offering a small awkward smile. Tifa didn't even have to search to see the look of confusion and disappointment that had flashed through the man's expression before he turned to look at her.

"H-Hi Tifa." Aerith managed, clearing her throat, "You're here too?"

"I was just passing by." Tifa answered with an empty smile of her own.

"Oh, would you like to join us again?" Tensing slightly, the fighter chanced a glance at the man who in turn was staring at Aerith with an unwilling expression, "Right Cloud?" The flower girl breathed, glaring up at him.

"Y-Yeah... if you want."

"No, that's fine." Tifa murmured, "I'm shopping with Light anyways."

"Lightning?" The man seemed genuinely surprised, "Her?"

"Yeah, _her_." Tifa retorted before she pulled out the black velvet jewelry box, "She even bought me a gift."

"Huh."

The lack of response seemed to frustrate her further, but Tifa didn't let it show. "I guess I've kept her waiting long enough. Excuse me."

"Y-Yeah... bye..." Aerith whispered before the fighter spun on her heel, heading down the crowded street. Biting her lip, Aerith turned away, holding her hands together in front of herself before flashing Cloud a small, hesitant smile, "Well, shall we?"

Her fists clenched on her lap and Tifa couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculously ironic this was. Somehow, she has ended up back in the park and on the bench where Lightning had sat. Yet she adamantly denied the thought that Lightning might be here had any effect. Footsteps approached but Tifa couldn't care less, finding the rim of her skirt more interesting before a snack was forcibly thrust into her face. She sent the deadliest glare she could muster at the perpetrator, groaning in frustration when she saw Lightning standing there. "What do you want? What are you doing here?" Tifa bit out.

"My bench." Lightning retorted, pulling the crepe away when Tifa tried to slap it, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I don't see your name on it." Without an answer, the soldier casually tossed the large chocobo and moogle onto the bench beside the fighter. The silence was unnerving and it wasn't because she was paranoid. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Do you want me to say something?" Tifa huffed, turning the flare at the floor again. It was only after another long tense silence that Lightning spoke again, "I was looking for you."

She couldn't help but laugh wryly, "What? To make me listen to more-"

"I was out of line. Forgive me."

That effectively silenced the fighter, "What?" This time it was asked out of shock. Did she hear properly?  
Lightning pursed her lips looking to meet the fighter's eyes, "I said I'm sorry."

"Oh..."

"Cat got your tongue?" The fighter nodded, staring at Lightning suspiciously before she was handed the snack again, "Here, you threw yours out."

"Did... you do something to it?"

A frown appeared. "Why would I do that?"

"No poison? Did you step on it? Or... maybe you spat in it? This isn't the same one I threw out right?"

Rolling her eyes, she nudged the fighter with it until Tifa took it in her hands, "Don't be stupid."

"But-"

"Look, I apologized didn't I?" Tifa could fee the azure blue eyes watch her as she inspected the crepe, sniffing it before she brought it away to poke at with her finger. "This is stupid." The soldier reached out, holding her hand still before she bent down taking a bite for herself. "There, happy?" To say the least, she was surprised, and her expression didn't do anything to hide it. She gaped at Lightning chewing before focusing on a little of the white cream on the corner of her mouth, "No poison, nothing."

"Yeah... but... you bit it." Tifa could see the soldier's eye twitch with annoyance before she broke out into laughter. Stifling her giggles, she reached out wiping the cream off of Lightning's face with her finger. "Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise." Tifa teased.

"Look, if you don't want it, then give it here."

"That's fine thank you." Taking a large bite, the fighter munched happily, "By the way, that was so uncool."

"Shut it."

Finishing off the crepe, Tifa stretched and sidled down the bench, promptly lying down to use Lightning's leg as her pillow again. "When are we meeting up again? And pass me the moogle would you?"

Tossing the stuffed animal to the fighter, Lightning rested back and glanced at her clock display on her phone, "In two hours."

"Hm... ok. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up would you?"

"Wha?" Closing her eyes, the fighter shifted, snuggling closer to Lightning. "Hey." Looking down at the fighter, Lightning rolled her eyes when she saw the content and slightly smug smile plastered on Tifa's face. "Tch. Whatever."

...

_"Why are you doing this?!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Lightning, stop!"_

_"I said shut up!" Her Blaze Edge came down like a guillotine, breaking his guard, before she dealt a kick to his gut. He lurched forward, falling down to his knees as he nursed his broken ribs. In an instant, the barrel of her gun rested against his forehead. The metal was cold against the hot sweaty skin. Her heart thundered in her chest, blood poured into her head and throbbed painfully. Her hands started to tremble, to shake terribly as she finally realizes what she had done, and what she has to do. He looks up at her fearlessly, eyes as blue as the once clear sky. She could only see him and think of Serah, only realize that her world had crumbled before her._

...

Blistering pain fired through her temple, causing her to wince. It was that dream again, and the root of all of her sleepless nights. Opening her eyes from her rest, Lightning shifted feeling the numbness in her leg. She fell asleep? The soldier frowned, silently reprimanding herself for being so careless before looking down at the fighter: carelessness incarnate. "Hey, wake up." Lightning shook Tifa, frowning when she saw the wet spot on her jeans, "You're drooling, wake-"

"Not yet." With the mumble, she pushed Lightning's hand away before snuggling up again.

"Tifa..." Lightning's voice died with the slight peak of curiosity. Even in her sleep the fighter had a soft smile. It was peaceful and innocent, like a child.

_"I don't need to hear it from someone like you."_

She tilted her head slightly, a frown coming to play on her brow. Slowly, hesitantly, Lightning brushed the black bangs away before she trailed the back of her fingers down the smooth cheek. "Someone like me huh?" It was amusing and bitterly so. She didn't expect that, nor did she even know why it bothered her. Especially for someone like her. A warm hand enclosed over hers, snapping Lightning out of her thoughts to see the honey brown eyes gazing up at her.

"Is it bothering you?"

"I.." It was a first. Ever since Serah's sickness, she had never been caught off guard. Words failed her and the only thing she could see were the brown eyes, soft, caring, curious and kind. She felt uncomfortable and lost; feelings that she had long forgotten resurface. Tearing herself away, Lightning stood up abruptly, too caught up in her thoughts to hear the fighter squeak as she rolled of Lightning's lap.

"Tell me when you're going to do that!" Tifa scolded, patting the dirt off her shins and hands whilst looking no less flustered. She shot a glare towards the soldier but froze when she saw the expression on Lightning. Not her usual cold and stoic face; it looked... bothered. As if something heavy was weighing on her mind. Tifa shifted in the ensuing silence, remembering the soft caress of her cheek that made her skin tingle with the feathered touch and the most uncharacteristic look on Lightning she had ever seen when she had opened her eyes to stare into the azure blue ones. It was like the walls and walls that the soldier had built around herself had came down, revealing who she was.

Tifa almost trembled at the memory. She never seen someone look at her like that, so soft, gentle, and caring, yet with such bittersweet regret and pain. The distance in the gaze felt as if Lightning was looking past her. Swallowing thickly, Tifa could see Lightning's fists shake at her side before she took a deep breath controlling whatever it was that had broken through those barriers.

"It's time." Lightning spoke up again, reverting back to her usual self. "We should meet up with the others." Gathering the giant chocobo, the soldier swiftly left without another glance at the fighter.

* * *

**The story will follow an 'AU' path, but it's not entirely in an AU setting at the same time. I know it's strange but I can't give too much away without spoiling future chapters. ;) I wanted this story to be different, rather than adding elements to a plot that most of us are already familiar with. **

**Also, it's incredibly hard for me to follow the FF7 plot because, well..., I've only played the first few hours of FF7 *gasp* (O_o) and couldn't find it in myself to play the rest of it *second gasp*(O_O). I have played FF13 and FF13-2 so it's much easier for me to integrate elements from those two games into this story. I WILL PLAY LR:FF13! I WILL! **

**The next chapter will be posted tomorrow, or the day after. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The walk back to the entrance was silent. Clutching the moogle closely, Tifa stared at Lightning's back, unable to move past what had just occurred between them. It seriously felt as if she had just saw something that no one was supposed to see. She was trespassing on something that no one should, invaded Lightning's privacy, but the more she tried to stop herself from thinking of it, the more she failed. It made her wonder now who the real Lightning was; the cold calculating soldier that they all grudgingly work with, or the softer one that Tifa had a chance encounter with. "Tifa?" The fighter spun around to see Aerith and Cloud approach, "Nice... moogle." Aerith laughed as if nothing awkward had occurred at all. The flower girl's attention soon turned to Lightning's stuffed chocobo, "I didn't know you like stuffed animals, Light."

"I don't." The soldier answered coolly.

She could feel it, her skin was prickling under Lightning's stare, "Uh," Tifa stammered, feeling a strange crawling sensation in her gut, "she bought it for Marlene." Hopefully that would draw some of the soldier's attention away from her.

"Hmph." Cloud snorted, and even with such an incomprehensible sound of disapproval, the sarcasm and disbelief was as thick as the fur on the moogle Tifa was holding.

"Both of them." Tifa said holding up the toy in her hand as well.

"That's kind of you." Aerith smirked as she took a step closer to Lightning, just enough to invade her personal space, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I-It was Tifa's idea." Lightning mumbled as she frowned, taking a step back from the flower girl.

"I knew it." Cloud hummed, crossing his arms.

Tifa frowned at the blatant lie, "No, you said you wanted to buy it for Marlene."

"There's no point." Cloud shrugged, "As if Lightning would do something like that."

"But-"

"Now that's not nice." Aerith interrupted, "How do you know Lightning doesn't have a softer side?"

"I don't." Lightning breathed before shoving the chocobo into a startled Aerith's arms. Without another word, the soldier stormed away.

"Hey! We're supposed to meet here! Where are you-"

"Sorry. I think it's my fault. I'll talk to her." Quickly tossing the moogle to Cloud, she gave chase.

...

_"Or she just didn't think she could trust me."_

_..._

Of course not. Who would? Not a person like her; not someone like her.

...

_"Claire, she-"_

_"Stop calling me that!" Her voice burst out of her before she could stop. All of her training was for naught. Biting her lip until she could taste metal, she looked up at the Colonel to see a disapproving frown before she bent her head in submission. "My apologies. I spoke out of place."_

_"That is alright." No, it wasn't. She could tell. Colonel Nabaat was still mad, and she was scary - no - terrifying when she was mad. Swallowing thickly, her knees felt as if they were going to give in under the hazel eyed scrutiny. "Now, now," the blonde purred as she patted her head as if she was patting her obedient pet, "Cadet."_

_Claire's fists clenched at her side. She didn't want to be called Claire, but she hated being called Cadet even more. It wasn't always like this, but the way the Colonel would say it makes it sound derogatory, like she was her cute little puppy. "Colonel, I..." Her eyes widened and her body stiffened when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and she's brought into an embrace. There's no warmth though; it's cold._

_..._

"Light!" The other voice was deaf to her ears. She couldn't hear anything except for voices from the past in her mind. She saw nothing except for the tiled floor blurring beneath her quick pace.

_..._

_The pumps hissed. The heart monitor beeped monotonously. It was white. Too white. She absolutely hated it. There was no color, no life, but only a constant reminder of death. The only color in that room were the dark green screen with the sporadic spike along a straight line and the vibrant red of the roses sitting in the vase at Serah's bedside. They were wilting. She was wilting... and she could do nothing but watch her die._

_..._

"Lightning!" It wasn't the call of her name, but the warmth that had enveloped her wrist that had pulled the soldier out of her thoughts. Her first instinct though, was to react, to protect and defend. It was nothing more than a flick of her wrist, snapping the other hand away, and using the same momentum, forced the offending arm behind the person's back. "S-Stop it!"

The soldier shoved Tifa forward as if she had burned her. "Don't do that again." Lightning muttered, watching as anger flashed in the fighter's eyes before it was quickly replaced by another look. Her brow furrowed, making an extra effort to appear intimidating but Tifa's expression never faltered. Ironically, it was an expression that Lightning loathed more than anything. Did she look vulnerable to Tifa? Was that why TIfa was looking at her like she was some upset child in need of come motherly comfort? Ridiculous. "Why aren't you waiting with the others?"

"You're not... acting yourself."

"As if you would know." Lightning snapped. She wanted to be alone; she needed to be alone in order to regain her bearings.

"If it's what I said that's bothering you-"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Look-"

"Just leave me-" She had never had anyone silence her other than Jihl. She had never been silenced like this. For her, it was more of a spur of the moment back in Midgar and never thought of it again, but suddenly having it done to her was different. Tifa's finger pressed gently against her lips, instantly vanquishing the simmering turmoil within.

"Everyone has their secrets. I know that, and I know that you'd probably want to just bottle everything inside. You're... just that kind of person... but I want to remind you, Light, I'm here for you if you want to talk." Smiling softly, Tifa slowly withdrew her hand but kept the same distance from the soldier, "I'm sorry I assumed. You're right, I don't know you, so how could I have known how someone like you would feel." Twiddling her fingers, the fighter had seemingly ran out of things to say and Lightning no longer knew if she should give an answer. She just stood there silently, yet Tifa didn't budge as if she was expecting something in return.

"Yeah..." Lightning mumbled after the ensuing silence, internally slapping herself for giving such a pathetic answer.

"So... friends?"

She looked off to the side, unable to meet the fighter's eyes for some reason. "Yeah."

"I see..." The answer wasn't anything short of disappointment, and Lightning could clearly hear the drop in Tifa's tone. She didn't know what to say and she wasn't familiar with this sudden churn in her gut that was demanding her to say something, to say anything to stop Tifa from pulling away from her.

"I-" Lightning starts, stopping the fighter who was starting to retreat. Her fists clench at her side and she wonders if this was alright. She didn't want any sympathetic comfort that would only further her own guilt and make her feel even more resentment towards herself, but she wanted to know how to accept it. Tifa stood there with her head tilted slightly as she waited patiently for her to speak. "Sorry. It wasn't you." Lightning spoke up again, wincing at how weak her voice sounded, "I just... remembered some things I would rather..." Forget? No. That was something she would never forget, and if she did, then may she be damned for eternity.

"If you're not ready, I can wait."

It was the first time anyone had told her that they would wait for her. Fang, Hope, _everyone_ she knew had always told her to move on. As if it was that easy. They never understood that. Shaking her head, Lightning took an uncertain step towards Tifa, "There are somethings I need to come to terms with. Maybe... I've just been running away but once they catch up, it gets hard. I-I often find myself struggling."

"Well... you are only human." Tifa teased lightheartedly. If it was anyone else teasing her while she was in this state they probably would've gotten away with a black eye, but for some reason it was different with Tifa.

"Yeah." The soldier gave that same answer for the third time. She didn't know what to say anymore, these kinds of interactions had never been her forte. Afterall, it was always Serah that had been the social butterfly while she always chose to remain quiet and impersonal. Lightning knew that Hope and Fang only worried for her but their concern would always become too suffocating. Vanille was too young at heart and mind, and Sazh always preferred to give her space. It felt... easier with Tifa though. She neither knew nor understood, but she simply listened. Tifa neither wanted to grab her wrist to forcefully pull her through it, nor did she think coddling her would make her feel better. She had given her a simple reason, could be illogical and logical at the same time, and Lightning wouldn't deny the fact that it had somehow eased the pain. "Human huh...?" Lightning smirked weakly, "Thanks... That helped."

"I'm glad."

"We should head back. Fang and Sazh should be here already." Lightning started as she turned, stopping shortly before the fighter. For some reason, she had always had the skill to read and understand people, yet she was constantly questioning her own actions. There was a tug in her chest she hadn't felt in a long time that compelled her to rest a hand on top of Tifa's head gently, remembering days long past and the wide childish blue eyes that would look up at her. Surprise flashed through the fighter's face and Lightning couldn't help but smile at it. It didn't last longer than a few seconds because Lightning had already said her thanks. She was never one to repeat herself. "Let's go." Her voice was barely above a whisper and to ears other than her own, it was gentle. Lightning walked forward again, feeling lighter than ever before. If she had paid more attention to Tifa's stuttering reply, she would have noticed the red blush on the fighter's cheeks.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Lightning never once looked back at her. As always, she was walking up ahead with her head held high as if nothing could stop her. Nothing could... in a sense; that was what Tifa had always thought shortly after meeting Lightning, but the longer she spends with the pink haired woman, the more she thinks there is to her. She's not only an Academian, she's not an egotistical arrogant jerk, she's not a perfect soldier, and she's not only a beautiful Ice Queen with a different touch of grace than what Tifa's used to. Making sure Lightning's not looking, Tifa patted her head where Lightning had moments ago and could already feel a slight warming of her cheeks. She was certain that there was a nice side to the soldier now and she was excited with the aspect of uncovering her. The gentle smile, the soft voice, they were all new. "Tifa?" Her eyes darted up to Lightning's visage, seeing her give her a strange look. Wow... she must look stupid. Tifa pulled her hand away from the top of her head and desperately fought a blush of embarrassment this time. If Lightning had thought anymore of it, at least she chose to remain quiet. "Everyone's here already."

They traveled faster than she had realized. Barret, Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie were already there. Cloud stood off to the side with his arms crossed while Aerith was playing with Marlene, who in turn was grasping onto both the moogle and chocobo as if her life depended on it. "Looks like she likes your gift." Tifa laughed.

"Tifa's guide to kids 101 right?" She looked at Lightning, mouth hanging before she let out a short unbelievable laugh. Was Lightning joking with her? Even though she had no smile or any outward hint that it was supposed to be lighthearted, Tifa just had a gut feeling. "What's next prof?" That just confirmed it.

The fighter looked, seeing Marlene run up to her as fast as her short legs could carry her while stumbling along the way with the stuffed animals in her hand. "Light!" The little girl was practically fluttering around them, eyes wide with a huge smile on her face, "Thanks! Light, thanks!"

There was that smile again. Tifa held her breath when Lightning knelt down to Marlene and poked her forehead. "You're welcome." With out word or warning, the girl suddenly lent in placing a sloppy kiss on Lightning's cheek before she pulled back blushing madly. She gave a bow before darting back towards Barret to hide behind the large man's leg.

"Now, now," Tifa laughed seeing Lightning's shock, "better be careful or they'll start calling you a pedophile."

"W-What?" The soldier shot up onto her legs giving Tifa a deadly glare, yet she found it more humorous than terrifying this time around. "She's four years old. A kid."

"I was just joking, sheesh." Rolling her eyes, she waved the soldier off, "I didn't know you were expecting kisses on the cheek though as thank-yous though."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Huh?" Tifa stammered before she blushed madly. What was wrong with her today? Blushing left and right. "I-I-"

Lightning smirked; battle won. She turned away, leaving Tifa to her thoughts, but it wasn't long before her phone buzzed in her pocket at the same time as the sound of a transport neared. "It's Fang!" Marlene yelled, pointing up at the sky where the transport hovered. The said woman could be seen hanging out before she jumped off, much to everyone's surprise. The spear wielder landed on her feet with a loud thump, enough to make Tifa wince. She was sure that was painful and she wasn't the only one considering she had heard Lightning mutter 'idiot.' Even if it was painful, Fang stood up as if it was nothing, smiling cockily. "That's so cool!" Marlene fluttered around the agent, acting like a child her age for once. It was a relief.

"Hahaha!" Fang snickered before she pointed at Lightning challengingly, "I. Am. Cool."

"Yeah, and idiotic to boot." Lightning retorted evenly before watching the transport land behind. Walking forward with a shove to Fang, Tifa almost caught Lightning's smirk when the other staggered to regain balance on her numb legs.

Aerith laughed before she followed Lightning, patting the other on the shoulder, "So close."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Marlene still thinks you're cool." Tifa offered as she walks past as well.

The transport door opens and everyone tenses, not sure what to expect. Raines' professionalism? Lightning's coldness? Or... simply Fang-like? What they didn't expect was a baby chocobo to hover out, chirping enthusiastically. "CHOCOBO!" Marlene yelled, running up to the fluttering animal.

"H-Hey! Come back here!" A man staggers out, dressed in beige pants and a green uniform jacket. The wrinkles on his skin show his age, not too old, but older than all of them. As Tifa had suspected, he had an afro. So 'afro' does mean the same thing in Academia, it's just his use is... different. Grabbing the chick in his hands, he almost falls down the steps but quickly recovers by jumping down them. "That was close." Looking up, he smiles when he sees them, definitely giving off the fatherly vibe. "Well, well, well, it looks like AVALANCHE has got their fair share of pretty ladies as well." A smile blossomed on his face when he saw Marlene before he lent down, handing the chocobo chick to the young girl, "Hello there little lady, what's your name?"

"Marlene!"

"It's time to leave." With the simple statement, the soldier climbed onto the transport. Tifa wonders if Lightning had made it her job to be such a kill-joy.

...

It never hit her as to how ridiculous she had to look, never crossed her mind that some might think of her as some country redneck, but she was simply in awe at the city before her. It was beyond her imagination, and to think, Lightning was from a place like this. Academia was the epitome of technological advances; grand skyscrapers, whizzing air cars, and neon fluorescent lights illuminating the city in a spectacular light show. With her hands, and nose pressed to the glass windows of the transport as it glided through the city, Tifa thought to herself that she would never forget the experience.

The land here was so different from Gaia, the city was so different from Midgar; it was a land of imagination, like a dream for people like her coming from the place that she is. After flying through what felt like endless nature and lush greenery filled with plants and animals of all sizes and species she had never seen before, she comes to this sight. There was an upheaval of awe, leaving her stunned as the modern and futuristic landscape suddenly appeared as they flew past a tall mountainous area.

Buildings reached up, seemingly past the sky and into the heavens. They were clean and bright, reflecting the sun's rays, blue skies, and the fluffy white clouds drifting above. Her eyes were wide, her jaw slack and when she looked down, her knees felt weak seeing how far the ground was from them. Fluorescent walkways ran left, right, up and down, of either bright blue or red with layers on layers; it looked like an endless maze. Her eyes moved all over, seemingly want to take in everything but simply incapable of processing it all. Electronic signs, flashing dashboards, a smile played on her lips as she saw a large promotional video of a Academian singer. It reminded her of the posters of Loveless.

This is Lightning's city. Tifa pulled herself away from the breathtaking view of the city zooming by and turned to look at the pink haired soldier seated not too far from her. Legs and arms crossed, her eyes were closed and her face was always set with that petulant scowl. She had half expected Lightning to be happy to be back home, but perhaps she should've known better. After all, nothing much fazes the soldier. "So you're from the future huh?" Tifa laughed as she sat down beside Lightning, "Academia's incredible. No wonder you hated Midgar."

"I guess."

"I would've thought that you'd be happy to be home."

"Our Light? Happy? No, never." Fang snickered as she stepped out of the cockpit, leaving the door ajar. "You can't even make her crack a smile, her face just wasn't made to do that."

Rolling her eyes, the fighter leaned back comfortably on the chair and slowly tuned in on the music playing in the separate room. "Is that Academian music?"

"Academian music?" The spear wielder raised her eyebrow, "You could say that, though I doubt it's any different from what you've got in Midgar. Just your typical pop. Vanille can't stop singing it. Drivin' me up the wall." Fang breezed past them before she suddenly dropped, hooking her arm around Lightning's neck, "That's Elida Karmic. Hope's new girlfriend."

"Hope?" Lightning stared blankly at the other woman before shaking her off, "He has a girlfriend?"

"Nah! Of course not!" Pulling back, a Cheshire grin crept up on Fang's face, "He's too busy crushing on you to even notice her!"

Now that was interesting. "You have a boyfriend?" Tifa asked, genuinely surprised. Not that it was surprising that Lightning has someone that likes her, but the idea that Lightning was involved with someone romantically was a surprise. With looks like hers, she could have men and women lined up to get a chance with her but it had never crossed her mind that Lightning, herself, would be interested in anyone in that way.

"Hope's just a friend."

"Yeah, a friend with more than friendly intentions." Fang laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"So you do have a boyfriend." Tifa grinned.

"He's crushing on her." Fang repeated, "He'd die of happiness if Light actually notices."

"Like I said; he's a friend."

"A friend that's been crushing on her for six years! Poor guy doesn't know when to give up. Elida Karmic's knockin' on his front door and he's too busy day dreaming about Sunshine here."

"Sunshine?"

Tifa could hear Lightning let out an audible groan. "Fang. Shut. Up." There was a deadly glare that could freeze hell over and make behemoths whimper like kicked puppies. Fang knew when to back off, and did so with her hands held up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, no need to get pissy. I know when my life is in danger so cool your pretty head off." With a smirk directed at Tifa, Fang moved onwards to antagonize the rest of AVALANCHE.

"So... Hope huh?" Tifa almost flinched underneath Lightning's glare and decided the best course of action this time was to laugh it off, "Y'know, I'm curious now. About the Special Ops and the Guardian Corps. For some reason, I kind of expected everyone to be a little like you. Serious, a workaholic, but... then I met Sazh who has a chocobo living in his hair, heard of a singing Vanille, Hope who's been crushing on you for six years, and Fang. You're all so different."

"If you want serious, that would be the PSICOM then." Lightning answered, eyes drifting out the window to watch the passing city, "Let's just hope you don't meet Jihl."

"Jihl?"

"Jihl Nabaat." The soldier murmured, "Colonel of the PSICOM. If you think I'm bad... then she's your worst nightmare."

"Is that suppose to be a word of warning?"

"No. What I'm saying is that you don't want to get involved with her. Don't talk to her, don't even think about meeting her. You'll regret it."

"This from personal experience?"

"I don't regret what I've done... but that doesn't mean that I don't hate it."

That was it; end of the conversation. Lightning hadn't budged, never made a move nor hinted that she didn't want to talk, but Tifa understood somehow. She had never known Lightning to be one to say something in such a round-about way, even if it was only for a single sentence. That subtle change reminded her of the Lightning she had encountered in the Golden Saucer, and it told her that she was starting to tread into darker waters.

* * *

**Here's a little FF13 trivia. Kudos to anyone who recognizes Elida Karmic! **

**Thanks for the review too! (You know who you are~) ;D  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The transport suddenly shook sending everyone crashing against each other. Other than the broken gasps and grunts, Fang's snicker could be heard. "I guess I shoulda told everyone first." Sazh said as he walked out of the cockpit and dropping down onto the chair in front of the still Lightning. "Home sweet home huh?"

"I couldn't agree more. Welcome home Light." A voice suddenly blared on the intercom. It was a man's voice, soft, gentle, and the more Tifa listens to it along with his warm chuckle, the kinder she thinks of him. "We'll be landing you shortly."

With a new calm, the transprt glided along a lit path through holographic rings. It was the large building she had seen in the distance and up close, it was even larger. Simple, sleek design, it was a shorter building with mirrored windows lined with strips separated by shiny steel, and on both sides were two blade-like towers looming far above the already high skyline of the city. They were white and glowed brilliantly, reflecting the light in an ethereal glow. She had no words to describe it, other than majestic with a modern twist. "Wow..." Tifa breathed, eyes following the building as they sailed past and around it.

"That's going to be where you're staying."

"Here?" Tifa repeated, too entranced to look away.

"That's the Academy." Lightning elaborated, "Base of the Guardian Corps as well."

"The Academy?" A cog in her head clicked before it started grinding away.

_"One of our members, Hope, is the head of the R&D Department also known as the Academy and I've been having him develop a new bomb, one that will hurt."_

"So... you're saying that this building is the Academy. The R&D Department?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow at her and didn't bother hiding her surprise, "You remember?"

"You said Hope... You mean you have the boss of_ this_ crushing on you?" Tifa asked in disbelief, turning wide-eyed to the soldier.

"He is not crushing on me." Lightning stressed, unable to keep her frustration contained, "Damn it. Listen to me. He's a friend, and a good one at that. That's all. He said it himself." Poor guy probably didn't realize he just signed his own death warrant for the chance his unrequited feelings would be reciprocated. Tifa already felt sorry for him. "Besides, he's the boss of the Academy not the Guardian Corps. Raines still takes lead."

"Raines huh?" She watched as they approached the opening gate and saw the people on the ground rushing to greet them. There wasn't a lot of people; two in fact. A child, no older than Marlene, and by the looks Tifa quickly concluded that it was Sazh's son. Afterall, they had the same hairstyle and she doubted an organization like this would allow children to do as they pleased. But... she was starting to have her doubts. Beside him was a young girl, orange hair tied into two pigtails above her shoulders. She wore strange tribal clothing; pink first and mostly with furs around her waist."That's-" Tifa started turning to the soldier but Lightning was already on her feet, adjusting her weapon back onto her hips.

"Let's go."

"Huh?" She watched Lightning walk past her numbly before she had to internally kick herself to stumble on after the pink haired woman. "But the transport hasn't even-"

Ignored again. The latch was snapped open allowing a violent gust of wind into the transport. As the vehicle landed, Lightning wasted no time jumping off onto the hangar and just as Tifa was about to follow, she was almost shoved off by a Fang too eager to follow suit. "Fang! Light!" Tifa recognized the younger girl's accent to be the same as Fang's immediately. "Welcome back!"

"Light!" The small boy greeted, running to the beauty with a wide grin.

"Hey Dajh." Scruffling the boy's head, she stepped forward and patted the girl's shoulder.

"How was Midgar?"

"We can talk later." Lightning said before turning watching the transport land, "We've got guests."

"DAJH!"

"DADDY!"

It was like she was watching one of those sappy dramatic movies, never expecting to actually see it in real life. It was surprisingly heartwarming, if not a tad bit silly. Sazh dashed past her before she could take her first step off onto new soil to meet his son. They crashed into a tight embrace, laughter filling the air as Sazh lifted his son in his arms. She could already tell that the stay in Academia was going to far more pleasant than what she had in mind. "Hi!" She was jolted from her thoughts by an incredibly cheerful voice and the moment Tifa turned, she was met with brilliant green eyes, "I'm Oerba Dia Vanille. Or just Vanille." The other laughed, offering a hand to Tifa.

"I'm-"

"Tifa Lockhart." The younger said, "I saw your picture from before. You look even prettier real life!"

"Uh... t-thanks?" Tifa laughed.

"Ok then!" With a hop and a scotch, the orange head bounded off to the next AVALANCHE in line, that being Barret. Tifa could feel a smile come to her lips imagining how their greeting would go down.

"So..." Tifa drawled as she made her way to Lightning's side, "That's Vanille."

The soldier glanced towards the orange-head flapping her arms enthusiastically in front of a taken aback Barret before she sighed, "That's Vanille." She said with finality, watching as Sazh approached the welcoming party of one with his son. "Dajh is Sazh's son and-"

"Lightning." The pink haired woman turned and Tifa followed her gaze to fall on the approaching man. Silver white hair, baby blue eyes, and a gentle smile enough to make most girls melt at his feet. Tall nose and defined features, yet they carried a certain softness and innocence. Tifa had to admit that he was handsome, baby faced, but looking even more gentlemanly unlike the rough and tumble, or pretty boy look she was used to. Dressed in a white coat with the upper portions of his sleeve colored yellow and a blue neck tie, he also wore light grey pants and militaristic black boots. He really did look the researcher part but also the military part. There was an underlying sense of authority hidden beneath, so unlike Lightning's which was for all to see and to know. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back." Lightning answers and listening to the soldier talk, Tifa was shocked to hear that her tone had even lost the sharper edge to it.

The baby blue eyes drifted towards her for the first time ever since his arrival and an even wider smile appeared, "I'm Hope Eistheim."

"Hope? Oh! I-I'm Tifa." For some reason, she had expected someone... older.

"Pleasure to finally meet you. Light has told me all about you."

"S-She has?"

He laughs warmly and the more she listens to him, she could place his voice in the transport that had welcomed Lightning back from Midgar first. "Kind, beautiful, and innocent." Tifa blushes and looks at the ground in embarrassment, "Of course, in Lightning's words, that would translate into tolerable, clean, and naive."

"Hey!" Lightning started before Tifa's glare pinned her down.

"But Lightning's Lightning. You just have to know when she's praising or insulting you." Hope laughed, "The key is her tone."

"Well, it's nice to know that Lightning thinks I'm tolerable, clean, and naive." Tifa pouted.

"If you need help translating Lightning's language, I'll be happy to help." Hope offered as he held his hand out.

Taking his offer up, Tifa shook his hand, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't be stupid." Lightning retorted with a scoff and a roll of her eyes, "I'm going to find Raines." Waving them off briskly, she proceeded to head further into the reaches of the Academy without even a word of parting.

"She really can't take a joke huh?" Tifa laughed but when she recieved no answer, she looked at Hope. One look was enough as she followed his eyes back to Lightning's retreating form. He really was crushing on her.

...

In true Lightning fashion, they were whipped up and brought to Raines all business and serious-like. Finding herself seated at an incredibly large table with AVALANCHE along one side and the Guardian Corps along the other, she watched Lightning who was currently sitting there with her eyes closed, legs and arms crossed. Tifa would've thought she was sleeping if she didn't occasionally glance towards Raines and answer whatever question he threw at her. The GC General was sitting at the front of the large table, hands held in a steeple as his eyes drifted across the his 'team' assembled. "Hope," Raines started, nodding at the silver haired man conveniently seated beside the pinkette, "If you would."

"Of course." He answered as he made a point to reorganize the papers on the table in front of him. "I'm sure Lightning has already informed you that the Guardian Corps would train and guide the development of each and everyone's skills to best suit their strengths. Each member of AVALANCHE will be paired off with a member of the Special Ops for the duration of the stay here in Academia." Handing several pages of what appeared like a bundle, to Fang, Vanille, and Sazh, Hope carefully placed one in front of Lightning before he turned to AVALANCHE, "As for the pairings, Aerith will train with Vanille. Both of them are gifted with magic. Biggs and Barret will work with Sazh, keeping the team safe not only involves becoming strong, but in making sure your team is safe. Cloud will work with Fang, both of them are physically adept. Jessie and Wedge with myself, Lightning has told me that they're gifted with tinkering. I'm sure we'll learn a lot from each other." Hope said with a dashing smile, making Tifa muffle a giggle when she saw Jessie's face flush red. Math was never her specialty in the few years of schooling she got, but she knew how to put two and two together. She looked back at Lightning as a small smile came to her lips, already anticipating what Hope was going to say next, "Lastly, Tifa and Lightning will work together."

"Although we are helping AVALANCHE, teaching them the skills they need to defeat SHINRA, this is also an important learning period for us as well." Raines said, "I foresee a long and mutually beneficial relationship." With that, the General gathered his papers and tucked them beneath his arm as he saluted them. In true military fashion, every one from the Special Ops stood in salute, even Lightning. "If there are any problems, feel free to bring it up with Lightning." He said motioning at the pink haired soldier, "She is the one spearheading this operation, however, if she is the problem," he chuckled, "I will be more than willing to lend an ear."

Tifa couldn't stop a giggle then, raising an eyebrow playfully when Lightning glared at her. "Play nice." Tifa teased before she waved at Raines as he departed.

Fang let out a grand yawn as she stood up stretching, "Now that the meeting's over. Let's take the day off." A cheshire grin crossed the woman's face as she looped at arm around Lightning's neck, "Come on, cut them some slack. They've been sitting on their asses all day so why not give them the chance to check Academia out? I'm sure Marlene would love it!"

"I never said anything." Lightning grunted slapping Fang's arm away, "They can do whatever they want." Without a word to any of them, Lightning stalked towards the door before she disappeared behind it.

"Well?" Fang asked, "Whatcha waitin' for? Light gave y'guys the good to go. Get out there and explore. It's gonna be your new home for however long she has you guys here. Training starts tomorrow and be ready for it. Especially you Tifa," Fang laughed, "Light's gonna train you hard."

"I'm ready for whatever Light throws at me." The fighter answered confidently before she quickly hooked her arm into Aerith's, tugging the flower girl onto her feet. "Jessie, come on. We'll pick up Marlene and we'll go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Aerith laughed, "We arrive in a new city and you want to go shopping?"

"Well, sight-seeing kinda comes with the package." Tifa grinned as she pulled Aerith out the door, quickly followed behind by Jessie.

...

Her blade sung as it severed the beasts torso, ripping out the pained cry before it collapsed with a heavy thud on the ground. With a simple flip of her wrist, she lodged her blade into the writhing monster before it stilled. It's body illuminated a vibrant neon blue before it shattered into the digitized blue cubes dissipating into the air. Shoulders cracked when she rolled them and she was just about to walk back to the center of the room towards the control panel to summon more enemies before a chuckle broke the silence. "Still the hard worker huh?" Hope teased as he approached, tossing a water bottle which Lightning caught easily. "While Fang's out there purposefully misleading AVALANCHE, you're here training. You've just got back. Why don't you rest a little?"

"There's nothing else to do." Lightning muttered, sheathing her Blaze Edge as she took a seat on one of the digitized rocks in her chosen setting.

"There's plenty to do." Hope rebutted, "Go out, get some fresh air, you can even go shopping." Lightning raised a graceful eyebrow at his suggestion but Hope simply laughed it off, "Anything other than fighting. You always are." His voice suddenly dropped and Lightning rolled her eyes at the connotation.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"And I won't force you to." The man walked over to the soldier, "I've been invited by a friend to go see a concert. Why don't you come with me?"

"A concert?" Lightning repeated, "Seriously?"

"It'll take your mind off of-"

"Don't be stupid." The soldier seethed, turning a deadly glare up at the silver haired man but he didn't flinch or falter, "I can take care of myself. I don't need you babying me every single step of the way!"

"I know Light. You've always been strong... if not too strong." He sighed running a hand through his hair,

"I just want to help."

"This isn't something you can help with." Lightning retorted, eyes narrowing in frustration, "You know why I fight. It's the only thing I can do and it's the only thing that will get my mind off of-" Her voice hitches in her throat so she slams her fist down onto her knee in retaliation, "I won't get over it. I can't."

"It's not a matter of can or can't-"

"That's bullshit." Lightning hissed.

"You said it yourself though."

"Yeah, and that's why it's bullshit. Besides, even if I can, I won't let myself."

"You'll only make yourself miserable."

"I don't care!" Lightning yelled as she stormed to her feet, "I never asked you to either."

There was silence as they clashed head on. Hope never backed down for a moment, eyes watching, and Lightning hated seeing the judgment flicker behind his gaze. It was only after the tense moment had died down did Hope speak again as he made his way to leave, "I care, sometimes I wish a didn't, but I do care. Light, you have no idea how important you are to me, after all, I..." His voice drifted, "You're an important... friend."

Lightning didn't say anything as she watched him leave. Spinning on her heel, she marched over to the control panel again, angrily pressing in the settings to start her never-ending stream of foes for the next three hours. With a deep breath that failed to settle and calm her mind, Lightning turned around waiting as multiple beasts materialized before her. Blaze Edge at the ready, she launched herself into the mindless storm of adrenalin fueled fighting. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to remember, but she refused to let herself go and forget. With all the blood on her hands, she had no right. Hope... just didn't understand. None of them did.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

"Good night!"

"Mmm! Good night!" Tifa laughed, waving as she watched Aerith walk into her assigned room before she started her search for her own. After what felt like a goose chase of a day, Tifa finally allowed herself to release a deep breath. Fang certainly kept them on their toes today. Academia was nice; it was clean, bright, and completely the exact opposite of Midgar and everything she hated about it. However, maybe she was slightly paranoid, but she wasn't blind enough to catch the uneasy stares that flashed in the people's eyes when she told them where she was from. Rolling her eyes, Tifa waited for the elevator to ring and once it did, she walked without looking and as a result, almost ran into the person exiting it.

"S-Sorry!" Tifa almost squeaked as she ducked out of the way, only to catch a glimpse of pink before her head shot up like a bolt to realize that she had almost ran into Lightning. "Oh. It's you." The fighter giggled, "Never-mind then."

"Done shopping?" Lightning asked, brushing away her previous statement as if it was nothing. It was the one thing Tifa shared with Lightning that no one else did; the ease of communication. She could tease, joke, and laugh with, sometimes even at Lightning without fearing some form of hostile retaliation.

"Shopping? No, Fang had me making a fool out of myself today. Telling me weird names so that people would think I'm stupid."

"Sounds like Fang."

"Next time, I'm dragging you along as well. At least I know you won't lie to me."

Lightning raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

"I trust you." Tifa answered with a small shrug, "You've never lied to me before."

"I see." The soldier shifted uneasily and rolled her shoulders again as if to shake off a knot, "Well, good night."

"H-Huh?"

She watched Lightning swiftly step away from her, taking several steps before she stopped and glanced back. Tifa playfully pouted. "Where... are you going?" Lightning finally asked after a few seconds of contemplation.

"My room. Fang told me it's up another floor. Room 13-7."

"There is no 13-7." Lightning sighed, "Your room is beside Aerith's."

"Wha-" Huffing Tifa stomped back towards the soldier as she muttered under her breath, "I can't trust Fang. See! This is why I need you!" Hooking her arm forcefully with Lightning's she pulled on the soldier and made her way back the way she came.

"My room's over-"

"No! I'm not letting you go until I find my room. I'm tired, I want to sleep, and I've had enough of Fang's games!" Tifa vented, "Plus I've got to train tomorrow!" She was there before she knew it, and a part of her felt stupid even though she knew she shouldn't feel that way. "Great!" Tifa tried to laugh off as she tested her swipe key and on command, the door swiftly slid open. She could already see her luggage sitting there waiting for her. "So..."

"Good night." Lightning nodded and then left.

Tifa pouted again as she leaned on the door frame watching Lightning's back as she walked away. That was short and curt, well, more short and curt than usual but Tifa decided to leave that Pandora's box closed. Whatever was troubling - no, if something was really troubling Lightning, she'll probably notice it tomorrow as well. Today had been a long day and Tifa knew that she was going to need as much rest as she possibly could get.

...

"Ugh..." Tifa groaned loudly as she threw her head back. "Why are we here so early!"

There was a slight rumble, doors closing, and then foot steps rang in the change-room. "It's not early." Lightning breathed as she rounded the corner and Tifa immediately sat up in attention as she gave Lightning a good look. She was surprised this morning once before, seeing Lightning at her door dressed in her uniform. She's never seen Lightning in her uniform and didn't think of her to wear any else but those distressed jeans and black leather sleeveless shirts she always wore. However, from the mini brown skirt she saw Lightning in, to what she was wearing now, Tifa started to wonder if the soldier's clothes were going to get even more... skimpy.

Of course, it's not like Tifa had any right to say which outfits were too skimpy. As of now, Lightning was wearing a very, very flattering body suit. Her shorts were... short, her midriff was exposed and Tifa swallowed thickly when she saw a naval piercing. She never would've guessed. The top was tight as well, the back had straps coming together in one thick band that went up the nape of her neck into a turtleneck.

"L-Light?" Tifa stammered as she took another good look at Lightning again. She could literally see the pull of her muscles along her abs as the soldier bent down to adjust her shoes, "What are you wearing?"

"The training gear."

"Do I have to wear that?"

"This?" The soldier repeated as she straightened up again before she pulled out a short jacket of sorts and threw it over her shoulders, "No. You'll just be doing some basic training today."

"I thought I was training with you."

"Yeah."

"Then..."

"You don't have to wear this." Lightning said, "This suit only helps the conduction of the sensors. You'll manage with what you're wearing."

"Sensors?"

"Follow me. I'll explain on the way." Waving the fighter over, they started heading out towards the simulation room they had passed earlier and Tifa truly tried to keep her eyes from wandering to Lightning's body again. "It was something Hope developed. Sensors that attach to the skin and create a sort of magnetic field around your body. This allows you to fight against the monsters generated by the simulation or an actual person without holding back. You can use your weapons, in my case, Blaze Edge and, for example, I cut you. The sensors creates a portal at the area of impact, therefore when the attack hits it won't physically hurt you, but the actual attack is translated in some system Hope had written and the damage output is calculated. It'll send shocks through your body, so specific that it'll actually replicate the actual pain you'll feel if it were real." Pointing up at the large black screen hanging off one of the walls, Lightning continues, "It shows there and determines if you are capable of going further in battle."

"I see... and so the suit-"

"The suit simply makes it more realistic. It makes it more painful if you get hit."

"Why would you do that?" Tifa asked, tilting her head in genuine curiosity. The idea of that doesn't sound very... self-preserving.

"So you'll know the extent of pain in a real battle should you make that very same mistake."

"Oh..."

"You don't need to worry. With regular clothing, the damage output you feel should be minimized. You'll probably feel a slight sting if I should shoot you with my Blaze Edge."

Tifa hummed, not entirely sure if she truly understood the mechanics of these sensors. She watched as Lightning pulled them out of a slim black case locked behind a series of passwords, "That's quite the security."

"They're dangerous. Only the Special Ops has access to these. Imagine what would happen if these got into the wrong hands. They'd be the perfect torture material."

"I-I see." She didn't even want to go there. Numbly, Tifa accepted them from Lightning feeling a slight trepidation when they looked like nothing more than small white circular stickers, "So you're sure this is safe right? I mean, what happens if it malfunctions?"

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure? I'm putting my life on the line here."

"The whole system shuts down once it senses a malfunction. With the calculatrics gone into this thing, you're more likely to get hit by a car in the next hour."

"O-Ok." Tifa stammered mimicking how Lightning was putting the sensors on, "You're one hundred percent sure? I'll be completely safe if you, for some reason, decide to lop off my head?"

"Yes." Lightning stressed impatiently, "Keep asking and you're giving me a reason to test that theory out."

"You're joking right?" Tifa asked, eying Lightning carefully. With a semi-glare tossed her way, the soldier started walking towards the center of the simulation room. "H-Hey! You're joking right?" Calling out to the soldier, Tifa hurriedly shuffled after her. "You have to be joking."

"Shut up and listen." That effectively silenced her. How rude but then again, this is Lightning. "If it wasn't obvious enough, we will be training here everyday." There was a screen in the middle of the room that the soldier had glided her hand over before it sprang to life. The room hummed and the lights dimmed as the screen lit up a neon blue. "This is the control panel and allows you to set up your training schedule. Choose the setting you wish to have or make your own, it's all your choice but if you do decide to make your own, you have to take the time to design it yourself." The soldier's fingers glided over the buttons with speed and familiarity before the room suddenly started to glow a bright blue as small little cubes appeared and stacked upon each other. "This room will materialize the battle area you have chosen." Tifa stepped back in awe when the walls of the simulator disappeared and was replaced with the wilds of Pulse. Other than the fact that it was deathly silent, she would've thought that she was in the real place. "You can still get hurt by inanimate objects if you fall on one, or if they fall on you; basically, reality still applies."

"O-Ok..."

"That goes for the walls of the simulation room as well. Get to close to one and you'll run into it, but the system will warn you beforehand. As for the enemies," Lightning waved her over to the control panel and showed Tifa a list of possible foes and it was a _very_ long list. "They are all ranked by their level and strength. Some specialize in physical attacks, some magic, just make sure you know your own limits. You can fight them on a stock or time basis, you can fight more than one and there's no limit as to how many you can fight at the same time. For example." Pressing the button, a roar would be heard first before a sabertooth beast appeared. With a simple flick of her wrist, the soldier unleashed a thundering blow of electricity and sent the area of impact erupting in a storm of dust. She could still see the remaining blue sparks flash as everything settled. The monster was down and it's body was dissipatting into those blue cubes that she had seen materializing. "Got it?"

"What was that?"

"Pantheron, very easy, a typical PSICOM grunt. One of their biological weapons that they have developed."

"No," Tifa shook her head, "I meant what spell was that?"

"Thundaga." Lightning answered, "You might see Hope and Sazh use it, but you'll notice that it'll look different from mine."

"How so? It's a spell isn't it?"

The pinkette seemed to give her a somewhat thoughtful and bored expression before she shrugged, "Fang said it was because I liked to be flashy."

Tifa raised both of her eyebrows before she bent over laughing. Strangely enough, she could kind of see where Fang was coming from. What's lightning if it's not flashy? Clearing her throat, Tifa tried to steady herself again before she continued, "So, tell me about magic. I mean, we have to use materia but you don't. How does that work?"

"The ability to use magic isn't a common... 'gift,' you could say. Someone would have to be a l'cie first."

"A l'cie?"

"It's a power granted to us, you could say by the Gods and Goddesses, but that's up for debate. L'cies are rare and there's no real explanation as to where or how they come to be."

"So an anomaly?"

"In a sense, but Hope seems to believe in the more mythological origins rather than scientific."

"That's... odd. I mean, considering he's a scientist." Tifa said, "So, how does that go then?"

The soldier seemed to give her an unwilling expression but Tifa kept her expression constant. When dealing with Lightning, she had learned that she needed to be just as sure and confident in herself for the soldier to relent, as if it was some sort of acknowledgement. "Common legend says that the universe is divided into two realms, the Mortal World for the living and the Unseen World, realm of the dead. The God Bhunivelze had killed his mother, Goddess Mwynn, to control the Mortal World while sending the other to the Unseen Realm. Bhunivelze, though, believed that Mwynn had placed a curse on the living realm, promising it's destruction. But in order to destroy Mwynn, he had to leave the Mortal World to reach the Unseen Realm. Bhunivelze also couldn't find the entrance into the realm of the dead other than killing himself, and so, he created fal'Cie Pulse who was tasked with finding that entrance, fal'Cie Etro who, bearing a resemblance to Mwynn was given no powers, and then fal'Cie Lindzei who was to protect the Mortal World and Bhunivelze who would put himself into a deep crystal sleep only to be awoken when the door to the Unseen World had been found."

"That's... complicated."

"It gets better." The soldier sighed, "And so, due to Bhunivelze's negligence, the fal'Cie Etro killed herself. She was... pitiful; no reason or purpose in the world... she was powerless. So she disappeared into the realm of the dead but from her blood, humanity was brought into existence. Etro found a dying Mwynn being consumed by something we call chaos," Lightning shrugged with an ambiguous hand gesture, "and was given the task of protecting the balance of the universe, because if this delicate balance were to be disrupted, the universe will collapse on itself. The curse that Bhunivelze thought was not a curse, but fate."

"That's... grim."

"They're nothing but myths and legends anyways."

"So what happened then?"

"Etro... felt alone, and felt an affection to the humans she had created. So she placed chaos in every human being which is known as the heart. As long as humans were born and died accordingly, the universe will be in balance. Apparently, Pulse made the world as he saw fit and so that's why we call the land Pulse, and Lindzei created Cocoon, a floating paradise for humans. With no explanation, the myths say that they disappeared. Humans worshiped them as Gods while Etro become the Goddess of Death who greeted the dead as they entered through the gate to the Unseen World."

"Then, Bhunivelze?"

"Asleep."

"So... where does magic come from?" Tifa asked, not entirely sure where this whole mythology was going.

"Those that are blessed by the Gods and Goddesses are given a white brand. They're known as the l'cie and are gifted with magical abilities."

"Oh... so you're one of those l'cies?"

"No."

"Huh?" That just contradicted everything the soldier had just said and if Tifa didn't know better, she would've thought Lightning to be annoyed considering she had just spoken for the longest time Tifa could remember her doing so, but to no end result.

"That's why it's ridiculous."

"So there are people who can use magic without being a l'cie?"

"I am. The others are all l'cies, that's why they can summon and I can't."

"Just you?"

"I don't have a brand. Maybe that's why my spells look different. Doesn't matter though. Magic isn't my strong suit. It's all fal'Cie smoke and mirrors to me anyways. I don't really care." The soldier turned back down to the control panel as she started tapping on the buttons again, "Enough talk though, you have to start training. I'll start you out with the weakest opponent and go up that way."

"Alright." Preparing herself, Tifa tugged on her gloves but snuck a look at Lightning one last time. For someone that claims magic isn't her strong suit, her spells looked and sounded impressive enough.

* * *

**These chapters are very dialogue heavy and some of you are probably familiar with the Fabula Nova Crystallis Mythology already but like all FF13 games, this story is heavily based on it.**

**Of course, this story will touch on it a little more in future chapters but before we get there, I think it's time to explore Lightning's past a little.**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Life in Academia: a life of training, sleeping, eating, and then training some more. At least that's what it felt like. Training with Lightning was completely different than training with Zangan, while the latter focused on discipline and patience, the former pounded the importance of speed, percision, and accuracy. Although Tifa admitted to finding the last two relatively the same, while Lightning had insisted they were different. "Being percise doesn't mean I'm accurate." Tifa repeated to herself after that distant morning relatively early on in their training where Lightning had literally beaten that notion into her head. Her bones cracked and her muscles were sore from the exertion but it didn't stop her from waking up every morning.

However, this morning would be different. Raines has called on them bright and early, which was very rare because Raines never calls on them. Only Barret did, and it were him, it would never be bright and early. The glass doors swooshed open with the slide of her identification card and she's let into the so-called 'Academy Intelligence Communications Room' or AIC Room, which was nothing more than a large meeting room where there regular get-togethers took place. Granted, it was a breathtaking room; clean, classy, and a lot of windows giving them a three sixty view of the entire city.

As Tifa walks in, she instantly maps everyone in her mind, a little tip that Lightning had given her during one of her simulated battle runs after having her back rammed into by a computerized behemoth. In hindsight, she really wondered how she could've overlooked something so big, but when you've got Lightning wearing what she wore during training, it can get slightly distracting. Maybe it wasn't really much of a wonder anymore then. "Hey." Tifa greets after saying her good mornings as she approaches the pink haired woman standing in front of the coffee machine.

"Coffee?" Lightning offers despite the fact that she's busy preparing tea. The first thing Tifa notices about Lightning's breakfast is her tea. No coffee, no food, where does she get her energy from?

"No thanks. Not today." Tifa yawned stretching before she leaned against Lightning's shoulder lazily, "Don't wanna get addicted." After two months of training with Lightning one-on-one, it gives her a little leeway as to what she can and can't do. At first the soldier seemed taken aback by her, and she quotes 'invasively touchy' habits with all of Lightning's sarcastic glamor, but she seemed to get over the fact that Tifa liked to be touchy. "So..." Tifa starts glancing around the room to let her eyes linger on Cloud and Aerith busy chatting at the table, "I wonder what Raines wants."

"Never anything good."

"Hm?"

"Are you even listening or are you too busy staring?" Lightning asks as she shakes her head deprecatingly.

A blush fights it's way to her cheeks and Tifa recoils as if the soldier had burned her. "O-Of course! I mean, of course I'm listening!" Tifa huffed in feigned offense, "Geez, what kind of person do you take me for?"

"A good person." Lightning responds easily, honest to a fault and also completely clueless to the reddening blush, "Until you think too much. Then you're a pain in the ass."

"Nice to know that's how you think of me."

"Better than most people." Punching Lightning's arm playfully, Tifa stuck her tongue out at Lightning's leveled stare. "If you're so curious, just go talk to them."

"I just think it'll be awkward. I mean-"

"I said talk to _them_. Not me." Lightning interrupts as she promptly steps away but Tifa pursues and completely discards everything Lightning had said.

"I wouldn't know what to say. They're already talking and I can't just suddenly show up. It'll be obvious that I'm trying to pry but I'm not. I do want to know what they're talking about but-"

"Stop telling me this." Dropping down to her seat, the soldier swivels on her chair so that she's facing the table away from Tifa, "You know I don't care."

"It won't kill you to listen." Tifa huffed, plopping down onto her seat helplessly, "You're the only one I can talk to. Fang doesn't know and if she did, I'll never hear the end of it, and I'm scared of what she would do. Vanille probably won't understand, Jessie, well, we're kind of on the same boat and we all know Aerith's out of the question."

"And so the fact that I don't care doesn't mean anything?"

"Well, less so when I weigh the options." Tifa chose to ignore the half-glare Lightning sent her way and dropped her head on the table unceremoniously, "I'm tired." she mumbled, eyes still bent on Aerith and Cloud too wrapped up in their own world to realize that there were people there beside them.

"You better find a way to wake up then. Today's training is going to be hard."

"What!? You said that yesterday!"

"Does it really matter what day I said it?"

Groaning, Tifa lurched back up and slouched down on the seat. She had noticed the others giving her strange looks, no doubt surprised to see her acting like this. After all, she had always been the prim and proper girl playing the role of the mother hen. "But Light," Tifa whined, "give me a break... I am exhausted..."

"Look," there it was; the scolding. Tifa sat there fully anticipating it but the soldier's words seem to lodge in her throat before she turned around stiffly staring at the glass doors. Tifa instantly sat up as well. Two months worth of training has her familiar with the soldier's expressions.

"What is it-"

As if on cue, the glass doors slid open with a relatively serious Raines stepping in. "It seems like everyone's here." He said quickly, standing at the end of the table. He didn't even bother to sit down. "I'm not here for your status reports but to give you a fair warning. I've been informed this morning that Colonel Jihl Nabaat of the PSICOM will be making rounds."

"Again!?" Fang groaned, "Damn it, it's like she's always breathin' down our necks."

"PSICOM?" Jessie repeats giving the rest of AVALANCHE a weary look, "Aren't they helping SHINRA? Why are they coming here?"

"Due to some... political implications." Raines shrugged off and moved to another topic, "Anyways, it shouldn't matter much if she sees you, but if she talks to you, say as little as possible. I doubt she would pay much attention but to be safe try to avoid her. And Aerith," he says, carefully pinning the flower girl down with his eyes, "do not, I repeat, _do not_ show yourself to her under any circumstances. I have no doubt that Colonel Nabaat knows who you are due to her connections with SHINRA. She may very well be privy on several other matters that do not only pertain to AVALANCHE. It may tip her off as to who these 'new recruits' really are."

"Of course." Aerith answered with a firm nod, which Raines seemed satisfied with. He stood for for another moment in complete silence, leaving the others to wonder if he had anything else to say. He didn't. Instead, he looked over each and everyone of them and the look in his eyes were enough to tell them that he was dead serious about what he had said. It was like an unvoiced warning that this PSICOM was not to be trifled with and Tifa noticed that he had lingered longer on Lightning, leaving the two of them to stare at each other. Eventually Lightning closed her eyes and broke off whatever silent message that was being sent between them. Raines left afterwards with a curt goodbye then.

"So..." Tifa started, breaking the silence, but Lightning immediately stood up abruptly with eyes trained onto the wooden table.

"Let's start training." That was it. Lightning didn't look at her, didn't say anything else as she left the room quietly and left Tifa little choice but to follow behind her.

...

"Lightning! Wait!" Tifa called after the quickly retreating soldier. Jogging up, she rested a hand on Lightning's shoulder for support as she caught her breath, "Geez, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Why should I?"

The fighter's eyes narrowed and with an exaggerated sigh, she continued walking side by side with the soldier. "I'm not surprised, but why are you in such a hurry? You seem distracted-"

"Distracted?" A third voice interrupts but it's not a voice Tifa recognizes. The two women stop, turning to look down the adjacent hallway to see another woman approaching. The way she walked, the way she carried herself, was all in dignified grace. Whoever she was, it was clear that she was in a position of power and influence. Long flowing blonde hair, rectangular glasses that framed her hazel eyes, and she wore a uniform that was distinctly different from the ones she had seen around the base. She had a different epaulette all together. "Lightning, I thought you knew better." The woman purred, her voice silky smooth and gentle, but not without an underlying assertiveness. "Now this," the woman looks Tifa up and down with a certain unidentifiable glint in her eyes, "must be one of the new recruits that Raines was talking about."

"H-Hi, I'm Tifa." Holding a hand out, the blonde woman only glanced at it before she crossed her arms with a soft smile. Clearing her throat, Tifa retracted her hand, already feeling put-off with the interaction. "Uhm... it's nice to meet you."

"Tifa," Lightning started motioning to the new aquaintance, "This is Colonel Jihl Nabaat, of the PSICOM."

"PSICOM?" Already?! Tifa suppressed a gasp at her bad luck. She gave the blonde another quick look again; no wonder her uniform looked so different. Forcing a smile, Tifa nodded before Lightning swiftly took over the conversation.

"What brings you to Academia?"

"Nothing more than a little political intrigue; orders from the main government." Jihl answers easily and with graceful wave of her hand as if to signal that it really was trivial. If Tifa had seen anyone else do that, she would've thought them exaggerated and showy yet the blonde somehow pulled if off. "I thought I'd pay you a visit though you seem... preoccupied at the moment."

"We were on our way to the battle simulators."

"Training? For what?"

"For the same reasons why Guardian Corps as well as the PSICOM conduct training programs for their soldiers. Tifa is a new recruit, therefore she would recieve the same-"

"I'm well aware that we train our soldiers."

"It was not my intention to imply that-"

"You would take extra care that you don't." Jihl said strictly. To say the least Tifa was surprised. Even Lightning wasn't 'humble,' for the lack of better terms, towards Raines yet this woman, a PSICOM of all people, would be treated with such respect. "However, no regular soldier recieves training from you, let alone one-on-one."

"It was in our best interest to make sure that the new recruits realize their full potential and learn from-"

"-the best." Jihl filled in for the soldier. "Of course, you are the best the Guardian Corps has." The hazel eyes drift over to Tifa, warm and kind, such a far cry from the conversation that had just taken place. "You should be honored that Lightning had decided to take you under her wing. Keep in mind that the best only train from the best, that's how you can tell when someone isn't of the common rabble."

"Y-Yeah..." Tifa mumbled.

"You're not from here are you?" Jihl suddenly asks as she looks Tifa over again, "Not an Academian."

"Uhm... I-"

"She was recruited from a small village close to the Pulse-Gaia border."

"A village?"

Lightning nudged Tifa quickly, prompting the fighter to speak up, "N-Nibelheim."

"So from Gaia then." Jihl summed up and Tifa could see the instant change in her eyes. The slight drop of her eyebrow, gaze darkening, and it was like Jihl didn't bother putting up her facade of kindness. "Hm." The blonde hummed in disinterest with just a hint of disgust hidden beneath, "Interesting choice of selection. Though I do suppose she might have some hidden potential, you never know, climbing out from the bottom of the pit is difficult but not... impossible." Tifa could feel her anger boil in her gut. What was with this woman? Acting as if she was at the top of the world. No wonder the PSICOM was helping Shinra; they're exactly alike.

"I'm confident that she will."

Tifa's eyes dart up to the soldier in surprise and even Jihl hadn't expected such a determined answer. Especially not from Lightning. Suppressing a small smile, Tifa could feel herself warm at the compliment, giving her the extra boost to clash head on with Jihl's condescending stare. "Curious." Jihl hummed, "Very well, I'd like to see a soldier of your product. If you've taken such interest in her then I'll be willing to give her some time to prove herself."

"That would be unnecessary. We train for our own reasons, not to seek approval from others."

The blonde clearly didn't like that answer. Her hazel eyes narrowed dangerously on Lightning, "Is that so." Tifa watched wearily as Jihl walked past them before she turned to Lightning with triumph, but it dies immediately when she sees Lightning release a tense breath. "Oh, and Lightning?" The soldier turns to Jihl stiffly, who now stood before an awaiting elevator, "I hope you find your own reason then." With that, the blonde disappears leaving the two in the desolate hallway.

"Geez, what was her problem?" Tifa muttered.

"Raines told you before; it's best if you avoid her." Lightning answered, "She's..."

"Judgemental? Egotistical?" Tifa listed as she fell into step beside the soldier again as they made their way to the simulator.

"Ambitious." Lightning murmurs.

"Well... that's awfully nice of you."

"Just be careful and don't talk to her anymore. The last thing you want is to draw her attention."

"Hmph, fine." Tifa huffed, "I'll listen but only because you said so." A Cheshire grin came to her lips before she latched onto Lightning's arm playfully, "Y'know? I think I can get used to hearing you praise me. Climbing out from the bottom of the pit, the underdog that-"

"You'd wonder why you're at the bottom of the pit to begin with."

Now that was uncalled for. "Lightning!"

* * *

**Colonel Jihl Nabaat, of the PSICOM, has been formally introduced!**

**I was slightly disappointed in how anti-climatic Jihl had died in FF13. Thus I made her hugely influential in this story, especially when it comes to Lightning.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

"Bottom of the pit." Tifa muttered underneath her breath as she slapped on the sensors. She'll show Jihl and on top of that, she'll make Lightning proud. With a somewhat angry and determined walk towards the middle of the training room, Tifa stretched her arms and legs as she watched Lightning who simply had disappeared from the room and then reappeared with a small black case in her hands.

She often wondered how strong Lightning truly was. During all of their training sessions, the soldier would stand back and observe her fight, and then criticize. There weren't many demonstrations because their fighting styles were so different despite being so similarly focused on speed. Precision and accuracy; once again, were the golden rules Lightning trained her by and it truly applies to hand-to-hand fighting styles considering a punch or a hard jab in certain pressure points can be fatally dangerous. "Here." Lightning simply stated as she held the small case out in front of her, "You'll be training with this from now on."

"What is it?" With a glide of a finger along one of the edges, a soft blue glow appeared along the rectangular rim before it slid open with a soft pneumatic hiss. Inside were a simple pair of black leather gloves laid neatly over black velvet. "That's... a fancy box for new gloves." Tifa observed, glancing up at the pinkette to catch her rolling her eyes.

"I had Hope make them for you." The soldier said, "They have the newest technology involved with feints engraved within the leather."

"Feints?" The gloves looked like any other regular high-end leather gloves and she wasn't familiar with feints, so she carefully picked them up allowing Lightning to set the box down onto the ground, "So... what now?"

"They're gloves." The soldier dead-pans, "Take off the ones you have on right now and put these on instead."

"Right." That certainly didn't earn her any intellectual points in Lightning's books. It was soft leather, very soft and very nice on the skin, so much that she didn't want to wear it so it wouldn't wear out. "They're nice..."

"Good. Now," taking a step forward, the soldier stepped in front of the box and nodded her head back towards it, "the technology in those gloves allow you to caste Haste, but an highly strengthened version of it allowing for movements fast enough that you can't be followed with the naked eye."

"What?" If she was truly understanding what Lightning was saying, then that would be incredible. Tifa looked back down at gloves with disbelief.

"However, it'll only be for a fraction of a second, at least for your opponent. Since it increases the speed of your own movements, to you it'll give you two to three seconds." With a small shrug, the soldier continued, "It's called 'Feint Technology' but it's not easy to master. You'll need to practice so we'll start today."

"B-But are you sure?" Tifa spluttered, "I mean, I can have this?"

"Of course, that's why I'm giving it to you. Whether or not you can handle it is an entirely different story anyways."

It was just too good to be just a coincidence. Lightning had literally came and dropped strength and power into her hands. Precision and accuracy; was this what Lightning had planned for her from the very beginning? "I'll do it." Tifa said firmly, looking to see a slightly bemused expression on the soldier, "I'll train and I'll get stronger."

"The underdog right?" Lightning snorted, "Before we start though, I thought I should warn you first to avoid... injuries. It's very hard on the body. Many can't handle the stress and pressure it puts considering the high speed you'll be traveling in, even if it's only for a split second. Exiting out of the feint is difficult as well. You'll have to learn how to adapt and use the sudden change in momentum and speed."

"Right, you'll teach me."

"No I won't."

Tifa blinked. "Come again?"

"I won't be teaching you how to use it. I don't have enough experience."

"W-Well some is better than none! So you expect me to keep trying this by myself until I get it?"

"I've got pills for motion sickness, but I guess that would be one of the lesser concerns."

Throwing her hands up, Tifa groaned and resisted the need to stomp on the ground like a child. This was ridiculous. "So then what are you going to do then?"

"Watching, judging, criticizing, and doing some training of my own. The usual." Just like that, Lightning turned away from her and walked towards the bench to set the case there, "Do you remember my grav-con unit? How I snap my fingers to activate it? It'll be similar to how those gloves will work but it'll be a small tensing of the little finger to initiate the feints when your hands are held in fists. You don't need to know the details but only that it connects the circuits that way for it to work."

"O-Ok..." The fighter answered uneasily. She couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned. Holding her fists up, she did was Lightning had told. Her pinky finger tensed slightly, digging a little deeper into her palm before she had heard the effects first before seeing. The sounds were suddenly dropped low and drawn out, and in the brief span of three seconds, it was like the soldier had frozen in mid-stride before everything came rushing back and her surroundings returned to it's original speed. "Wow..."

"You tried it?" Lightning asked as she started pressing the buttons on the control panel.

"Yeah, it was like you were frozen in time."

"Doing it while standing still is useless, but you'll definitely need to be careful when you're moving. I suggest moving slowly at the beginning. That way, you can learned how to adapt to it." With a press of a button, the lights of the room went a little brighter before the soldier walked back towards her while Tifa secretly continued testing the gloves. She wondered if Lightning noticed. "If you're done," so she did, "I've turned on all the cameras so we'll be able to re-watch and analyze your movements in slow motion."

"Alright, I think I got it."

"Think fast."

"Hu-ow!" Tifa cried when the soldier suddenly punched her in the arm, hard. "What was that for!"

"You were supposed to use the gloves and dodge it."

"You could've given me-ow!" Tifa yelped again when the soldier punched her again, and in the same spot.

"You won't be getting any heads-up in a real battle."

"Yeah, but-" This time she had expected it. Her hands balled into fists, tensing the pinky finger just in time before Lightning's fist could reach her arm. Out of habit, Tifa swiftly stepped out of the way, eyes watching Lightning's slow movements before it felt as if a rug had been pulled out beneath her feet. Her world spun out of control and her body was tossed back in the direction she was moving, sending her crashing into the ground. "O-Ow..." Tifa groaned as she gingerly picked herself up from the ground. "What happened?"

"I told you to move slowly at first. You didn't expect the sudden change in speed so the momentum of your movement is multiplied by the magnitude of force you put into moving yourself. As a result, if you can't adapt and counteract that, you're tossed to the ground."

"I think I was _more_ than just tossed."

"Like I said, it takes time, practice and patience. If you can master feints, you'll be a force to be reckoned with."

Nothing could stop a grin from coming onto Tifa's face after hearing Lightning say that. "I'm surprised you haven't, or have you?"

"Master feints? I don't have the patience," Lightning said, "but you do. Just keep working on it."

"I bet the others don't have anything like this." Tifa smiled as she held her hands out to examine the gloves, "They'll be so jealous."

"The others have materia. Besides, Barret, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie will probably have their own perks working with Sazh and Hope."

"I'm just curious though... with technology like this, wouldn't this be dangerous?"

"True, but you also need to take into consideration the skill of your opponent. Feints don't make you invincible and if your moves are easily predicted, then the battle field is even again."

"Oh..."

"Just keep practicing though. You can worry about that stuff later when you can actually take a decent speed of step and _not_ get thrown to the ground."

"I can see a long day's worth of falling." Tifa sighed, shaking her head, but this wasn't an opportunity she was going to give up on. She'll crush Jihl's smug expression, and she's determined to make Lightning proud. After all, the pinkette had stood up for her and so she'll have to return the favor. Readying her fists again, Tifa took a deep breath. Things weren't going to be easy, but at least Lightning was there with her every step of the way.

...

"Owowowowow..." Tifa hissed under her breath the moment Lightning disappears behind the shower. It was ridiculous to hide this but she didn't want Lightning to think that she was clumsy. Pain spiraled from her ankle all the way up her leg and Tifa swore underneath her breath wondering how she had managed to walk all the way into the change room. Limping up, Tifa hopped forward but that was a mistake as her ankle spiked with numbing pain making her stumble forward and forcing her on her weak ankle again. Curling onto the floor, Tifa stopped herself from whimpering. She could hear the water from the shower turn on so Lightning should be in there for a while giving her time to deal with this. Why didn't she keep a cure materia handy? Pushing herself up against the wall, Tifa bit her lip as she tried making her way to the shower again but in her mid-hop, Lightning's shower door suddenly opened and the soldier stepped out with a towel lazily wrapped around her body. Tifa froze wide-eyed as the soldier gave her the strangest look.

"What are you... doing?"

"Uh, I..." Resting her foot back onto the floor, Tifa had to hide the pain behind a nervous smile, "I was just going to the shower. Did you forget something?"

"Yeah." The soldier walked past her to the benches, picking up a bottle of shampoo from her bag.

"Oh..." Tifa laughed, standing where she was, "I was just -ah!"

She hadn't expected Lightning to suddenly shove her from behind. Pain crippled her ankle forcing her down onto her knee and this time Tifa really couldn't stop herself from whimpering in pain. "You're hurt." Lightning states the obvious before strong arms hook Tifa's arms from behind and hoisted the fighter back onto her feet.

"Ow!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lightning asks, throwing Tifa's arm over her shoulder helping the fighter back towards the bench again.

"It's nothing."

The soldier only sighed audibly before she dropped down on her knees in front of Tifa, "Let me see."

"It's alright, really."

"You can hardly walk." Lightning demanded grabbing Tifa's ankle roughly making the fighter gasp in pain. Resting her foot on her lap, the soldier gently ran her hands on both sides yet with even the lightest touch it made her ankle ache like nothing before. "Sprained." Lightning muttered before she sent a glare up at the fighter, "It's swelling. When did you hurt yourself?"

"Earlier."

"Obviously." The soldier retorted impatiently before the green healing magic slowly radiated from the palms of her hands, lessening the pain. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I was embarrassed." Tifa murmured already feeling the heat surge to her cheeks, "I didn't want you to think that I was clumsy... especially after, well, what you said to Jihl."

The blue eyes flicker up to her again with the same frustration but the soldier only heaves a big breath and softens her stare. "So you wanted me to think you're stupid?" Lightning asks with a tad bit more of her rare brand of kindness, "You should've said something."

"S-Sorry." The fighter pouted, huffing at the turn of the events. Why was she apologizing? The green glow eventually faded and Lightning's hands returned to prod her ankle. Now that it wasn't hurting, she could feel the soldier's fingers feather over her skin making her leg tingle at the touch. It was almost ticklish. Trying her best to suppress a smile but failing, Tifa wriggled her toes instantly drawing Lightning's attention.

"Better?"

"Way better." Tifa said but the soldier didn't move away. Remaining where she was, Lightning started applying more pressure to other areas of her ankle. "Light? What are you doing?"

"Checking if it's swollen anywhere else. Magic doesn't heal as well as if we had let it heal on it's own. It's usually only focused on the area the healer tends to so other areas that may have been damaged as well aren't properly healed. It's better safe than sorry."

"Oh-" Tifa breath hitches when Lightning presses against another sore spot.

"Here?"

"Yeah." The healing glow appears in the next moment. Tifa sits there, eyes trailing up to the soldier. Who would've thought that she'd be sitting here getting a personal foot massage from the soldier? Stifling a giggle, Tifa leaned forward propping her head on her hands as she watched Lightning work. "Thanks."

"Hn." Lightning doesn't even offer a proper response but Tifa has gotten used to it already. She notices, if not a little shamefully, what Lightning is wearing then, or the lack of what Lightning is wearing. The soldier had stepped out of the shower to get her shampoo, that means she had nothing on beneath the towel she had wrapped around her body. Tifa swallows thickly watching as the water droplets trail down her bare shoulders, the edges of the little fabric slightly loose that she could see the beginnings of Lightning's cleavage - Tifa darts her eyes away looking any where else but at Lightning. What was she doing? "Does it still hurt?" The soldier's voice calls for her to look down again and Tifa instantly regrets it, becoming increasingly aware of just where her foot was resting. The towel served as a small stretcher wrapped around the soldier's thighs. Long, pale legs, flawless skin... strong and firm hands. Her silver pink hair was still wet, plastered over her neck. Tifa's breath quivered as her eyes looked over Lightning's face; well-defined features, tall nose, pink lips... soft teal eyes that were looking at her. Looking at - Tifa instantly blushes violently, almost choking, as she's unable to look away from Lightning's curious stare. "What?"

"I-I'm fine now." Tifa said a little too enthusiastically as she shot up on her feet but the pain instantly returned making her jerk back. Strong arms instantly reach out to grab her before she could fall. It was overwhelming. She could smell the rose scent of Lightning's body-wash and feel the heat but she wasn't sure if it was because she was so close to Lightning that it really was the soldier's body heat, or if she was so close to Lightning and she really couldn't stop herself from flushing.

"Obviously not." Lightning muttered, sitting Tifa down strongly on the bench again.

"It's fine, I'll just let it heal on it's own." Tifa stammered, "I-I mean, it stopped swelling right?"

"Let me just-"

"I-It's fine! Really!" Tifa laughed nervously staggering up onto her feet again and limping forward a few steps for Lightning to see, "I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow. Let's take a shower - uhm - I-I mean, you should take a shower and I'll... I'll take one in b-beside - beside in another stall... yeah... so uh... don't forget your shampoo!" Limping forward as fast she could, Tifa locked herself in her own stall before pounding her head against the wall. Way to make a complete fool out of herself. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Ogle the pinkette? Stammer and stutter like a blathering idiot? What was she thinking? Why would she even think to look at Lightning like that? They were friends! She would never ever look at Jessie or Aerith like that, so why did she do it to Lightning? Letting out a silent scream, Tifa turned around collapsing against the wall. She could still feel her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest, blood pumping like mad and her legs felt weak and numb. Clamping her eyes, Tifa shook her head profusely as if she would somehow shake those images from her head. Whatever that was, she needed to get over it. With a deep huff, Tifa pushed herself up as she started to strip down abandoning all of her clothes lazily on the floor. What else but a hot shower to calm the frayed nerves?

...

A hot shower does not help, at least, with these kinds of nerves. Maybe a cold one would've be better. The next time Tifa sees Lightning is outside in the change room and she's quite elated to see that the soldier was already dressed in her uniform. Pulling on her suspenders, Tifa then drops to tie her shoelaces while sneaking occasional glances at the soldier. Lightning didn't seem to think much about it, at least none that she could see. Then again, you can't see much of what Lightning's feeling or thinking. "Are you done?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're done."

"Oh... yeah... just this shoelace left."

"You've been tying that for the last five minutes." Lightning retorts and Tifa actually flinches at that. "Does your ankle still hurt?"

"It's fine. Really." Quickly doing up the last lace, the fighter stood up closing her locker quickly and almost felt the need to do a half jog up to where the soldier stood waiting. "See?"

"As long as you can train tomorrow."

"Is that all you care about?" Tifa breathed while internally relieved that Lightning acted no differently. The soldier probably never even noticed, Tifa mused, finding it much easier to fall back into their friendly exchange they had. "I'm hurt." Tifa teased as they made their way to the AIC Room, "But... I guess I did get a free foot massage. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Hmph, what else don't you know?"

"Heck, I still don't know if you can be nice." Tifa bites back. "Still though, thanks." Lightning doesn't respond and Tifa doesn't expect her to. Safe to say that Lightning handles gratitude when it's received just as well when she's supposed to give it. In other words; she doesn't handle it well at all. "You're welcome." Tifa answers herself, nudging the soldier with her elbow for some sort of admittance, but Lightning only grunts and walks faster. Tifa smiles as she follows Lightning. It's easy to forget who Lightning really is and the things she has done but... she really is a mystery.

* * *

**Another chapter down~ For those of you who have played Dissidia Duodecim 012, you'll recognize Tifa's feints. I tried to explain it in the story and give some sort of explanation but my area of study ****_clearly_**** does not lie with physics.**

**I may or may not post the next chapter later today. Depends...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The moment they walk into the AIC Room, they could tell something was wrong. Other than the fact that both Biggs and Wedge sported black eyes and bruised faces, there was a tense atmosphere that even Aerith couldn't dispel. Tifa doubted that she could do so either so she just exchanged looks with Lightning and approached the group huddled around the two wounded men. "What happened?" Lightning's voice rang over them clear and crisp.

"They got jumped. That's what happened." Fang sighed, shrugging her shoulders dejectedly. "Y'know, the fact that they're from Midgar doesn't sit well with half of the population here."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Barret nearly yelled at the spear weilder.

"Fang's just over exaggerating." Hope stepped up and attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah right." Biggs retorted as he wiped his torn lip, "Kept calling us 'Midgar filth' and crap. So what's up with that?"

"It's-" Hope started but Lightning swiftly intervened and held up a hand for his silence.

"It's complicated." Lightning answered, "We'll tell you after we get you guys cleaned up. Vanille can heal any wounds or cuts."

"Sunshine has got that right." Fang concurred as she slapped her hands down on Biggs and Wedge's shoulder before shoving them forward, "Vanille will patch you guys up and after that, we'll be doing some extra training to make sure you kick whoever's sorry little ass that thinks they can mess with us again."

Tifa shifted on her feet. She was worried for her friends, but although Biggs and Wedge seemed a little beaten up, Jessie looked fine for the most part. Moving to sit beside her friends, Tifa smiled softly, "So? What happened?"

"I don't know." Jessie confessed, "I mean, Hope and Sazh gave us the day off to rest so we went out into the city. Some people approached us and asked where we're from so we told them. They just... suddenly got angry and attacked."

"So just because you told them that we're from Midgar?"

"Yeah. It's like Biggs said. They started calling us filth but-"

"Don't let it bother you." Lightning breathed, shaking her head in disappointment. "People are just scared of what they don't know and so they blame it on whoever is the closest."

"How the hell won't this bother us?" Barret huffed, crossing his arms defensively, "Your city's out to get us."

"You'll learn fast enough that people are fairly resilient to change." Hope interjected, "There is a reason for this, I assure you. On the behalf of my people though, let me apologize."

"Apologizin' ain't gonna help the situation."

"It won't." The pink haired woman similarly crossed her arms and gave Barret a look of slight contempt, "And neither will sitting here complaining about it."

"I know that!" In an instant Barret looked like his top was going to blow but Tifa quickly dove in for situational control.

"C-Calm down." The fighter said as she swiftly stepped in between Barret who had been advancing on Lightning angrily, "We don't need any more fights ok? Let's just make sure Biggs and Wedge are alright so we can get the full story later. Please?"

"Fine!" Barret yelled before he stomped out of the room with an uneasy Jessie in tow.

Tifa could already feel a migraine coming as she directed a weak glare at Lightning, "Do you even know what tact means?" She breathed exasperatedly.

"I do."

Hope offered her a small understanding smile and Tifa did everything she could to stop herself from groaning at the soldier's attitude. "Then why can't you be a little more tactful?"

"Are you surprised?"

"No." Tifa bluntly answered, "At least you can try though."

"Why?"

Tifa gaped at Lightning's question and wondered how it could be possible that she could be so... _untactful_. It was beyond her. "W-Why?" Tifa stammered in disbelief before she looked to Hope for some sort of explanation but the silver haired man simply shook his head.

"This isn't the first time you've encountered it. Weren't you the one that had told me that people treated you differently after you told them that you were from Midgar?"

"Well... y-yes, but that's beside the point."

"Frankly, you weren't all that different back then when I came to Midgar."

"W-What?!"

"Don't even try to tell me that you didn't think that I acted the way I did because I was Academian."

"N-No!" Despite Tifa's answer, the fighter knew that she had blushed at Lightning's correct assessment of her past self.

"Weren't you just the same as that woman we met above the plate?" Lightning continued, her blue eyes boring into Tifa's own, "She looked down on you for being from the slums, and she did the same to me. My _kind_ doesn't belong in Midgar, just like how your kind doesn't belong above the plate, but you had grouped me with her just as easily."

"But!"

"I'm not saying that it's entirely your fault. I was... untactful," Lightning rolled her eyes slightly as she drawled the last word, "but it's the truth."

"In my defense." Tifa breathed holding up a her index finger at Lightning, "You were more than just untactful back then."

Hope coughed uncomfortably and in an instant, both pairs of eyes were watching him. "I... I'm going to call Vanille and see how Biggs and Wedge are doing. We should probably take the rest of the day to calm down a little and let the situation simmer down. How about we talk about this tomorrow when everyone's here?"

"Oh, that's fine." Tifa grinned, suddenly all of her friendliness returned. At least Hope was considerate enough to make up for Lightning.

"Alright then." He smiled too and nodded to the pink haired woman, "I'll go try to get in contact with everyone then." They watched him leave and just as he was about to exit the room, Lightning suddenly called out to him.

"Where's Cloud?"

"Hm?" Hope turned and tilted his head in a silent request for Lightning to elaborate.

"He's supposed to be training with Fang, but Fang was here. Did she give him the day off too?"

"No." The silver haired man chuckled lightly, "Fang said something about self-study. I'm guessing she just left him to his own means."

Lightning's brow narrowed but she remained otherwise quiet on the matter. Waving to Hope as he left, Tifa pouted playfully as she took a seat down at the table and it didn't take long for Lightning to sit across from her. It was usually like this now, allowing her to grow used to spending most of her days with the soldier. "I wonder what's for dinner?"

Blue eyes flickered over to her, "I thought you would be more hung over about Biggs and Wedge."

"Well, I'm _worried_." Tifa patiently corrected Lightning's use of 'hung over' with a smile as she propped her head onto her hand, "But they're strong boys."

"I see."

The conversation was dropped but Tifa was completely comfortable with the silence between them. She sat there staring at Lightning and didn't bother to hide it.

* * *

**So, here we have it. The second chapter for today. **

**Sadly though, you can expect updates to slow next week because final exams are finally upon me. It's one week where I'll be studying like mad, and then I promise updates will resume promptly. I might even be posting more than one chapter a day!**

**(If you're curious, no, I do not spend everyday hunched over a computer trying to pound this story out. I felt I was giving that impression considering how I update this story so frequently... Or am I just paranoid? (O_o))**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Hope waited until they were all settled at the large marble table, looking from Lightning on the farthest end on one side to Fang who sat opposite of her, and in between AVALANCHE sat along with the remaining members of the previously unmentioned Special Ops, Sazh and Vanille. "I still don't get why we need this history lesson." Cloud complains, "We're here to learn how to fight better so why do we have to sit through this?"

"Well, you asked us why the people here instantly turned away from you the moment they found out you were from Midgar, and in your case," to which he nodded at Biggs and Wedge, "attacked you." Hope said easily, "Here's your answer. It'll also give you more information about the PSICOM, the possible reason why they're helping Shinra, and what you'll be up against once the PSICOM and SHINRA finalize their deal as well, seeing that the PSICOM plays an integral role in both stories." The silver haired man turned and dimmed the lights as a projection appeared, floating in the center of the table. The image fuzzed before it took the shape of the crystal pillar holding up Cocoon encased in crystalline light. "PSICOM, otherwise known as the Public Security and Intelligence Command, is the second branch of our country's military. Based on Cocoon, their main base of operations is in the capital city of Eden and oversees the safety of their citizens from any potential threats, both internal and external."

"So they're not that much different from the GC." Biggs observes.

"That's where you're wrong." Fang snorted, "The majority of PSICOM are extremists, whereas we're the moderates. They're just a bunch of old cronies or batshit crazy people."

"Well... perhaps you're exaggerating." Hope chuckled.

"Tell that to Light." Fang muttered under breath as she cast the said woman a careful look.

"The PSICOM are partially to blame for why people from Gaia, or specifically, Midgar are discriminated against. If you thought it was bad here, then I don't suggest you go to Cocoon then. Of course, it wasn't always like this. This prejudice, or fear, that all Midgar citizens are filth primarily stemmed from several cases that had originated from Pulse."

"So what's that gotta do with us?"

"It's got plenty to do with you." Fang hummed as she lent back on her chair and propped her feet up on the table, "Just like you, us Pulsians were hated in Cocoon. Called us lower-world filth but even then, they didn't go to the point of 'fearing' us because crap didn't happen up in their so called Paradise."

"More than a decade ago," Hope started clicking a button on the table before the projection flickered showing a village with a tall highway stretching across the sky above a white pearly sea, "A sickness had started to spread in Oerba, Fang's and Vanille's hometown. That sickness, which we eventually realized was a plague, was called Geostigma. It's a sickness that ate away at a person's life force rendering them weak. It deteriorates the body, strips the person of any strength, leaving them fatigued and eventually once it got bad enough, the bodily functions would stop entirely. From the reports, they say that there are sporadic spikes, wherever the person was affected would suffer blistering pain for what lasted for a second or two."

"That's it?" Cloud mumbled, falling back on his chair to stare at the roof.

"That's it?" Fang hissed, repeating the man's words with venom. Her cat green eyes narrowed dangerously and her face darkened, "That sickness is what wiped out my home."

"It's true and not only Oerba, but the neighboring village of Paddra as well. PSICOM then tightened security, didn't let anyone from Pulse into Eden to stop the threat that Geostigma might be brought to Cocoon. Even Academia had adopted sanitary regulations that kept close tabs on those who entered and left the city. To make it worse, any research into a possible cure led no where. It wasn't a virus, not bacteria, so the body couldn't fight it. In fact, there was actually nothing physically wrong with the body or person. Yet it somehow destroyed the body's immune system making the person more susceptible to other sicknesses and even if they were kept under strict care, Geostigma itself shortened the person's life span considerably. I'm not talking by five or so years. Once healthy adults died in only matters of a year or two and for children, even faster. No cure could be found and as a result, we stood idly by as the people of Oerba and Paddra were eventually killed by the plague. There were next to no survivors, Fang and Vanille being the only ones from Oerba. Though there have been reports of citizens of Paddra surviving, we had never reached them. It's said that they retreated deeper into Pulse and no one has seen them since. After that outbreak, the threat of Geostigma disappeared, that is until six years ago." Hope slid his finger across the table again and a new projection fazed in. It was like a miniscule model and every detail could be seen, such as the trees lining the roads, cars that hovered back and forth, and people walking casually down the streets. It was by the beach but suspended above the water was a dome. "This is Bodhum, a vacation city in Cocoon. That was where Geostigma had made it's next appearance. With the threat so close to home, you can only imagine what the PSICOM did. They-"

"Slaughtered everyone." Everyone turned towards the soldier. She sat there with her arms crossed and her glare burning holes into the table. "They wouldn't wait and let the sickness have it's way. No... they killed everyone. Decided it call it the _Purge_." Lightning spat in disgust. "It didn't matter if you were a man, a woman, or even a child... they put you out of your misery."

"In order to completely eliminate the threat, they had incinerated the bodies and dumped the ashes in the forgotten corners of Cocoon, mainly, the Hanging Edge. Bodhum was quarantined at that time and eventually razed to the ground. There's nothing left but only the ruins of what had once been a popular city. PSICOM claimed that they had purged the sickness from Cocoon for good and had built a small memorial honoring the people of Bodhum for their sacrifice."

"Honor my ass." Lightning hissed, "They only did it to look good. Didn't give a damn about the people at all."

"So after all of this, what does it have to do with Midgar then?" Cloud asked, "It was something from Pulse, it had nothing to do with us."

"We conducted more tests on it, this time with our newest, most advanced equipment and finally managed to isolate it. My team and I had determined that Geostigma didn't come from Pulse, it didn't have anything to do with Oerba or Paddra, in fact the only reason why those areas were affected was because it was the closest to Gaia. Geostigma had originated from the Lifestream that only flows underneath your grounds. It's tainted, but the Lifestream nonetheless, and extremely lethal to our people. Naturally, it has always been associated with Gaia afterwards and the people from that land. You've taken the blame for wiping out three areas of civilization and the death of the entire populations of both Oerba, Paddra, Bodhum and all the tourists that were unlucky enough to have been there when Geostigma had been discovered. It's also in no thanks to the propaganda of the PSICOM in attempts to shift the responsibility and avoid the backlash. Some people called the events the Purge an act of mercy, thanked the PSICOM for their quick thinking and praised them from preventing the spread of Geostigma to even larger cities in Cocoon. Others called it the Bodhum Genocide and that their actions were far too severe and unforgivable; mass murder under a guise." Hope explained glancing at Cloud, "Does that answer your question?"

"So you think it's our fault?" Cloud asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes, most people do." Hope answered honestly, "Although some might not openly admit it, it's the general consensus. It makes it worse that Midgar had always had a bad reputation. Not everyone believes that, but it's always easier to pin the blame on someone else. We would rather turn a blind eye to the truth rather than face reality and see how hopeless it really is."

"But we have nothing to do with it." Jessie breathes stress-fully, "It's not like we have control over the Lifestream."

"It doesn't matter if you do or don't." Lightning spoke up, "You can throw up all the evidence you want but there are always people who will hate no matter what you give them. They hate because they can, because it's the only thing they know."

"Great." Barret huffed, "If you people hate us so much then why is the PSICOM helping Shinra?"

Hope was about to answer but Lightning raised her hand stopping him. Instead, she stands up, rounding the table as she walks behind them, "Why are you fighting Shinra? Your own personal vendetta and what else? To save the world right? Because Shinra is eating away at the Lifestream. Why did PSICOM destroy Bodhum? Because of Geostigma and where did Geostigma come from?"

"The Lifestream..." Aerith whispered, watching as Lightning's eyes darted towards her. "PSICOM wants to put an end to Geostigma forever..."

"So they go to the source of the problem." Lightning continues, "No Lifestream, no Geostigma."

"But what about the planet?" Tifa asked.

"PSICOM doesn't care about you or your people. They care about their own. To them, it's not 'the planet,' it's _your_ planet and then, there's ours." The soldier answers as Hope nods in agreement.

"The physicalities of the planet allows for this segregation. Your ancestors had always worshiped the Lifestream as the existence and essence of the world where as ours turned to our Gods and Goddesses as our creators. It wasn't only a difference in those values and beliefs but science would later suggest that there is an actual split that divides our world. That's why we refer to 'your' world as Gaia and for 'us', Cocoon and Pulse." Hope elaborated, "There is no Lifestream underneath the land where we are sitting and standing right now."

"So it's alright if we die as long as you live?" Barret almost yells in frustration.

"For the PSICOM it is." Sazh answers with a shrug, "That's how they are. Big guns to back it up as well. Boom."

"This is why the Guardian Corps are here." Hope assures, "We are helping you fight Shinra and the PSICOM. I didn't plan this meeting to increase hostility between our groups but to answer the questions you asked. We know you're not like Shinra, we know your people had nothing to do with Geostigma just like how we hope that you wouldn't think that we're the same as the PSICOM."

"It's like I said, PSICOM are extremists, we're moderates. Think of it politically if you'd like." Fang grunted.

"I don't think they can." Lightning mutters, "They've been living under a dictatorship all their lives."

"More like under a rock to not know this stuff and think we're the same as those PSICOM bastards." Fang retorts, "We're the ones that were sheltering those refugees that escaped the Purge in the first place."

There was a tense silence afterwards, a clear divide amongst the group. Tifa could almost cut the tension with a knife. Aerith had her head down staring at the table, Cloud and Barret were clearly unhappy with the explanation they had asked for, and the other three were just as solemn. On the other side of the table, it looked as if Hope was the only one that saw the same dilemma. Lightning had her back facing them as she stood before the window. Sazh was busy with his own thoughts, Vanille looking more nervous than ever before as she tried to attract Fang's attention who was currently glaring across at Cloud. "Anyways," Hope suddenly broke the silence and all eyes immediately turned to him, "we didn't come here to talk about the PSICOM and Geostigma only. As for the plans regarding the Shinra mission, I'd just like to check up with every to see how the training is going."

"I don't need training." Cloud grunted again before Fang snickered.

"Oh yeah? 1000 gil says I can knock you onto your sorry ass right now just like all the other times."

"Bring it on."

"Enough." Lightning interrupts surly.

"Who put you in charge?" Cloud retorts clashing with the frigid glare head on. "I don't even know why we bother here. I could've taken Shinra down by myself rather than have to listen to an ego-inflated bitch."

There's a small gasp but even that's quickly covered up. "What the fuck did-" Fang starts, her voice trembling with rage but Lightning stops her with a firm hand on her shoulder. The soldier walks around the table and stands behind Cloud.

Tifa could see that everyone's tensed and wary but especially the blonde man. It was true that they had never seen Lightning fight, never actually saw her do what she had been famous for but only that she did it without them seeing and got it done. Despite that, what Cloud said had to be the most reckless and idiotic thing to do. They all knew Lightning was someone that should not be provoked without any consideration as to how she would retaliate. Cloud was as rigid as a rock, looking ready to spring away any moment. Tifa was still in her seat, watching, counting the steps Lightning took. Something inside her screamed at her to move, to do something, anything. It was bad, dangerous, as if they had stirred up something within Lightning that had been closely guarded and hidden within the woman. The blue eyes trailed down, staring directly down at Cloud's head, empty and dull like the undead, and narrowed darkly. It didn't look like Lightning anymore, not the cold and brusque soldier but someone hollowed, someone almost... _insane_. Tifa's mouth opened to stop her but it was as if someone was strangling her and she couldn't even get a single sound dislodged from her throat.

"Lightning." Hope spoke up breaking whatever that possessed the soldier and Tifa could immediately see the light return to the blue eyes no matter how set and terse her face had been throughout the whole ordeal.

"Tch, I'd like to see you try." The soldier mocked, "Found out how to swing your sword and now, you think you're all that."

"What?" Cloud breathed.

"Didn't think you were deaf _and_ dumb." Lightning retorted rolling her eyes, "You wouldn't stand a minute against Shinra, not a second against PSICOM. You're _nothing_. All talk and nothing to back it. I hate people like you. You don't know when you're useless, so you just talk the talk hoping to look bigger than what you really are. What? Did the big kids bully you too much when you were a kid so you have to act tough now?"

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled storming from his seat to try to grab the woman but he could only catch a glimpse of her taunting smirk before his arm was twisted back behind his back before he was slammed down onto the table. "Agh!" Cloud barely grunted before the soldier's hand dug into his scalp smashing his head against the marble table with a sickening crunch.

"Lightning!"

"Lightning!" Her name resounded from almost everyone as they staggered up from their seats.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Lightning sneered as she lent down closer to Cloud's ear, "Humiliating to be put into your place like this in front of everyone. I've said it to Barret before and I'll say it again; I don't take shit from anyone. Especially not from a nobody like you. Keep that act up and you're not going to live very long so I suggest that _you_ shut the hell up." She pulled away just as fast as she had locked him down, leaving Cloud to grasp at the table in order to regain his balance before he whipped around sending the deadliest glare he could muster.

"Light," Hope breathed, as he swiftly approached and rested a hand on the pink haired woman's arm, "I need to talk to you, now."

"Hmph." Rolling her eyes at the blonde man, Lightning turned around leaving the room with Hope following closely.

"You don't want to mess with her like that." Sazh spoke up first, looking from AVALANCHE member to AVALANCHE member, lingering longer on Cloud than anyone else. "She's not fun to mess with, believe me."

"He deserved it." Fang muttered.

"Lightning's killed more than all of your toes and fingers combined." The fatherly man sighed as he rose from his seat, "And she does a damn good job of it. Seen her put a bullet through a guy's head point range without batting an eyelash. It's scary as hell watching her do it and you don't want it done to you. That little deal of yours with Raines isn't going to protect you for long if you keep provoking her like that."

"No, Raines can't do a damn thing about Lightning." The spear wielder snorted, "It's Lightning that's protecting you from Lightning and you better count your lucky stars today because even I was afraid that she was going to snap that little pretty neck of blondie over there." With a sigh, Fang approached the door with Vanille close at her side. "It's best if all of you just avoided Lightning for the day. Don't want her to do that again without any of us to stop her." The door slid closed behind them leaving Sazh alone with the rest of the group.

"She's crazy." Cloud breathed turning a hardened stare onto the older man. "She's completely mad-"

"After what she's seen and done, she has the right to be." Sazh responded, "Only twenty one but she's already seen more death and killing than I will ever in the rest of my life. And... I really hope it remains that way because Lightning has seen a lot. Bodhum's population wasn't small."

"She helped the PSICOM?" Jessie whispered in horror.

"Helped? Of course not, at least never willingly. I'll tell you this and only this; Lightning is from Bodhum. When you're forced to kill people of your own home, be it your friends, neighbors, anyone and everyone that you once knew... it scars for life. The poor girl was only fifteen at that time." Sazh sighed again as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's better if you don't tell her that I told you that. I've still got Dajh to take care of." Leaving that little bit of knowledge with them, Sazh left the room as well allowing AVALANCHE to muddle through the facts, their feelings, and the harsh reality of the situation before them.

* * *

**There. I hope this chapter explains a lot.**

**Sorry to all the Cloud lovers for making him into... a... well, ****_difficult_**** man (he wasn't this jerk-ish in the beginning of FF7 right?). Do not worry though! Emo/depressed Cloud is not to far behind (actually, quite far but he's there)! I needed a character strong enough to clash with Lightning and he seemed to be the most fitting candidate.**

**Then again, I guess you can take comfort in the fact that Lightning is not exactly your up-standing, fight-for-justice-and-good, typical protagonist. She's _far_ from being that as well.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It wasn't any of her business, that much she knew but it didn't stop her. She wanted to know, to understand Lightning. That in itself was like her own mountain to climb. Something had sparked her interest, maybe it was that night she had finally caught a glimpse of why Lightning is who she is, or maybe it was that time in the Golden Saucer when she had awoken to a dream, or maybe it was the nightmare of a reality that shouldn't exist. Tifa could still see it when she closes her eyes, the soft, tender gaze she would never had expected Lightning to possess or how her fingers ghosted over her cheeks that had made her shiver at the touch. It was another side of Lightning, a part of the soldier Tifa believes is buried underneath her steely composure, a gentler and kinder side. But then there was the other side of the soldier, just as dead as she was alive.

Standing before the R&D Chair's office, her knuckles cracked against the glass. The silvered hair man shuffled behind his desk as he arranged some documents, glancing back to see Tifa standing on the other side with a small wave. Hope smiled and dropped everything he was doing to open the door for her allowing her into his office. "Now this is a rare visit." Hope laughs returning to his desk, "I take it there's a reason you're here. What can I do for you?"

"I..." She doesn't know where to start. Fang hadn't responded ideally when she was asked directly about Lightning and she wasn't sure if Hope would be the same. Although he does seem calmer and wiser beyond his age.

"What is it?"

"I have a question, well, several questions." Tifa started before she took a nervous seat across the desk from the man. "It's about Lightning." His green eyes widened slightly and answered with a small hesitant nod. It was obvious even to the most oblivious that any 'talk' about Lightning was a sensitive topic, but for a reason Tifa couldn't fathom. It was strange and a complete mystery; something she wanted to get to the root of. Was it just to sate her curiosity? Maybe it was a bit of that, but after seeing that hopelessness she didn't think possible in someone, a part of her wanted to erase it and make everything better. "I tried asking Fang but she-"

"She didn't say anything." Hope correctly finished her sentence. With a nod, the silver haired man simply chuckled but there was no amusement or satire behind it. It was just a chuckle as if he had guessed correctly and was congratulating himself. "Fang can be over-protective. It's understandable but not necessarily needed. I take it you want to ask about Lightning in general; who she is, what she does and why she does it."

"Yeah..." Tifa breathed, sinking slightly back into the chair. It seems Hope's more willing to tell the stories then Fang is.

"Lightning's Lightning. She does what she does best. Hard working, smart, she is strict though," Hope laughed, "but kind. Most people don't see that, they see Lightning as how she wants them to see her."

"What would that be?"

"She wants them to see her as a soldier first and probably prefers it if that's all they eventually know about her. She's a very private person, very dismissing of personal relationships. I personally think it's a form of self-defense so she won't get hurt again."

Tifa shifts in her seat running the words Hope's saying and records them in her mind. She's not sure if she should dissect everything he's saying and think that all of it's significant, but the little words he adds on to the sentences give more depth that she's more than willing to inquire about. "Again?"

"You're a very curious person. Is there a reason why you want to know?"

"Lightning told me something once in Midgar. She told me that she has killed a lot of people... she called herself a murderer, said she had destroyed an entire city. I just find that hard to believe. She's only twenty one, a year older than I am but it feels as if she's done so much more, seen so much more and I can't get rid of the feeling that it's... hurting her." Tifa whispered. There was also what Sazh had told them but he had asked them to keep it a secret. "She's always so quiet, doesn't let anyone get close to her, and sometimes I feel like I'm not even talking with someone that's even human when I'm with her. She says the most horrible things so easily."

"Lightning has never been good with words."

"That's not what I mean," breathing deeply, Tifa trailed her eyes to the side remembering that special side of Lightning she had mistakingly stumbled upon, "I don't think she does and says what she really wants. Instead she hides behind this... mask... the 'soldier' part of her."

"Maybe you're over-thinking-"

"No," Tifa instantly rebutes surely, "I know what I saw. She's not who she says she is but forces herself to act in ways that she thinks she should. A soldier fights and kills, that's what she does but... she won't listen to me when I tell her that even soldiers are human. That they have something called emotions and that she has them too. It's like she thinks she's something else."

"So something that's not entirely human." Hope nods, "Well, maybe Lightning has no choice. Fang had said that Lightning was just unlucky, that the world had something against her and maybe it does, but we've made a promise that we'd be here for Lightning if and when she should need someone to lean on. Even the strongest have their weakest moments and for Lightning, I have no doubt that she hasn't moved on at all. You're right about Lightning. I'm surprised." Tifa bites her lip, staring blatantly at the man, yet he stares back at her unwaveringly. Now she knows Hope is just as protective over Lightning as Fang is. The latter had only ran away from her prying questions but he had actually tried to mislead her thus putting an end to her questions all together. "Lightning has had a dark past with PSICOM." Hope started.

"PSICOM... Is this why... Lightning treats Jihl so differently?"

"Colonel Nabaat?" Hope asked genuinely surprised, "I'm surprised you know."

"We ran into her a few days ago and Lightning... acted differently."

"Lightning isn't an Academian." Straightening her back, Tifa paid utmost attention, soaking up every detail and fact. "She was originally from Cocoon. Born and raised in Bodhum. The city that had been purged," Hope filled in, "and she had no small role in that. She was only a cadet at that time, an incredibly talented one, but _only_ a cadet. They gave orders, she had no choice but to listen. Lightning never talks about it because she holds... an incredible amount of guilt. Most soldiers that were involved didn't survive; ended up taking their own lives after the whole ordeal was over. Becoming who she is now was the only way to deal with it. The PSICOM ordered for the massacre of everyone inflicted and those that were in close contact. Entire families were killed, the whole city of Bodhum was destroyed by the end of it. I'm sure you can guess who her commanding officer was."

"Jihl?" Tifa breathed heavily and there's an inexplicable sense of dread and sadness that settles when Hope nods, "That's why Light was so distracted... Then what about her family?"

"Her family?" Hope repeats, "Her mother had died from Geostigma, back from when it was hardly considered a threat that demanded a purge. She was actually one of the first few cases that had appeared on Cocoon. Her father fell into deep depression afterwards from the little that Ser- I mean Light had told me. He was still caring until he drew his last breath. Unfortunately, he died of a seizure. Lightning chose to join military afterwards; needed to make a living. She had no immediate family left."

They were similar, not as different as she had originally thought, and it suddenly made sense. She had wondered why Lightning had told her that they weren't that different. They were both orphans because some greater power had thought it fun to ruin their families. "Lightning's alone then?"

"Well, it's just like how you have AVALANCHE. She has us."

"Y-Yeah..." Pushing herself up, Tifa breathed a deep breath but couldn't shake the heavy heartedness burdening her chest. She really hadn't known anything about Lightning. "Thanks for telling me."

"Actually," the silver haired man stopped her before he swiftly moved to the opposite side of the room and sorted through the several items he had on the desk, "I've been meaning to ask you. How are the Neo-materia working?"

Tifa tilted her head, "Neo-materia?"

"Didn't Light tell you?"

"Uhm... no."

With a small chuckle, the man shook his head as he walked back towards her with a small chest, "I knew that she was excited to give you those gloves - oh, how are those working? Have you adapted to the feints?"

"Ah, yes. They're difficult to get used to, especially when I step out of them but... I think I'm slowly adapting to it."

"That's good." With a firm nod, the man set the chest onto the table before he slid it open and presented it to Tifa, "I have developed these Neo-materia for your use." Picking one up, he handed it to the fighter. They almost looked the same as regular materia if not for the small insignia lightly engraved onto it. "Considering that we're not standing on any Lifestream, it would be extremely difficult for you to summon any magical potential from it using the materia from your land. If we look into the fact that materia requires... a certain shock, perhaps a trigger, from the casters mind-waves, using a materia all the way here in the middle of Pulse is bound to be exhausting. So to lessen the stress, I've developed a new type of materia which simulates the same methodology that your materias use, except it would be to cast certain spells that we give our soldiers here who aren't l'cies. Truthfully, it's not genuine magic but a mere copy of it, however it serves our purposes just as well."

"You can do that?"

"Well, it took a lot of work, but it's not impossible. Lightning was very insistent on developing this for AVALANCHE's training. We've called them Neo-materia and have already introduced them to the rest of your - pardon me, _our_ team." Hope grinned and Tifa couldn't help but smile back at his eagerness. It was kind of cute as to how the man was so intent on answering all of the soldier's requests.

"Thank-you." Tifa said, "But I'll hold back on taking any of them. I think I'll practice with the fients more before I focus on anything else."

"Perhaps that was what Lightning had been thinking as well." With a nod, Tifa made to leave but Hope called out to her, "Are you going to talk to Lightning now?"

"Hm?"

Hope smiled softly, "She needs someone that can understand, someone to open up to. Fang and I had tried but the more we ask the quieter she becomes... maybe you can get her to open up again."

"I'll try but I'm not going to promise you anything."

"It's the effort that counts."

Giving him a small smile of her own, she thanked him again before she left and headed back towards her living quarters. She could already imagine Lightning's scowl when she finds out that Tifa had done some research of her own. Lightning was like a kind of puzzle, something she would have to fit the pieces together so then she could truly meet who Lightning was. Hope didn't offer her any new information per-say, not anymore than what Sazh has already told her but it was confirmation nonetheless. Heading to the main hallways of the Academy, the elevator ride up was silent. It was night already but the city was in constant motion. There was life around every corner. Lights shone brightly, cars darted through the sky streaking red and white like a light show. The elevator came to a smooth stop with a mannered ring before the door slid open. She was just about to walk out before she almost crashed into someone. Staggering back, she held her breath when she saw Cloud standing there. "H-Hi..." Tifa stammered, already feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Hey..." He responds before a third person pops out from behind him.

"Tifa?"

"Aerith...?"

The brunette steps past the blonde man and smiles at her, "We were just going out to the city for dinner. You want to come with us?"

Something painful pangs through her heart but she smiles warmly nonetheless as she shakes her head, "No, it's fine. I'm... I've got other plans."

"Really?" Aerith pouted slightly, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Forcing a laugh, Tifa walks past them, "I'm going to talk to Lightning."

"Let's go then." Cloud murmurs stepping into the elevator with his eyes watching Aerith expectantly.

"Oh... well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Later." Waving at them, she watched as the elevator doors closed before her hand dropped limply to her side. She stood there staring, wondering if it would open again and Cloud would ask her to join him but it doesn't open. Pulling her feet away, she heads deeper into the quarters losing herself in thought. It bothered her endlessly. Tifa couldn't shake the heavy weight on her chest at the idea that Aerith and Cloud were dating. With a sigh, Tifa did the only thing she knew that would take her mind off of it, and that was finding Lightning. She made her way through the hallways and swiftly found herself in front of the pink haired woman's room. "Light?!" Tifa yelled as she brought her hand down on the door, "You there?"

Tifa waited for a moment before her mood took an even further dip. She turned around, back facing the door, before she leaned back. As if Lightning had been purposely waiting for her to drop her guard, the door slid open cleanly leaving Tifa hanging. "Tifa?" She barely heard Lightning's voice before Tifa flailed her arms attempting to regain her balance. In doing so, she lurched forward and stumbled, nearly falling face down onto the floor. That little accident nearly set her temper off.

"If you were in there why didn't you open the door?" Tifa vented as she tried to suppress a blush from lighting up her face.

"I was... busy." Lightning muttered as she massaged her temple as if to soothe a headache. "What do you want?"

"Well," Tifa shifted on her feet and watched the soldier closely, "are you alright?"

She could see the blue eyes narrow and Tifa held her breath as she waited for the answer. "I'm fine." Tifa nodded at the answer but she knew well enough that Lightning wasn't telling her the entire truth and she couldn't help but feel disappointed with the answer.

"Oh... ok..."

Lightning swiftly stepped past her without another word and her sounds of her boots got further and further away. Once again, Tifa stood there alone. It felt as if everybody was intent on ignoring her; first Cloud and now Lightning. She had thought Lightning was her friend, she had thought Cloud liked her, but she was wrong. He likes Aerith and Lightning didn't trust her. She loves Cloud and trusts Lightning with her life though. Clenching her fists, Tifa stomped away before she almost runs headlong into Lightning as she suddenly reappears before her again. "I was wondering if you got lost." Lightning speaks up before she could.

"H-Huh?" Tifa stammers.

"You didn't follow." Lightning states it as if it was obvious that she had been expecting Tifa to follow her. "You usually do."

Tifa bites her lip and holds back a scalding retort. "You're the one that walked off without saying anything. How would I know if you still need some time alone?" Crossing her arms, she realeases a deep sigh. At least Lightning came back for her.

"I said I'm fine."

"Yeah, but you're not exactly the most transparent person I know. When you say you're fine; you're most likely not."

"I'm fine." Lightning stressed, "Come on." The soldier motioned for Tifa to walk but she didn't. Tifa simply stood there and stared at her with a look strangely similar to that of a glare. "Is... something wrong?"

"Finally! Someone notices." Tifa says wryly as she rolls her eyes. "You know? Cloud and Aerith are on a date." She offers up without wasting a moment. She knew Lightning didn't care and given the choice, the soldier wouldn't even bother listening to her. "They just left and who knows when they'll be back. Who knows what they're doing?"

"Tifa-"

"It's frustrating! Aerith's great and all but I - I just... Sometimes... I just wish that Cloud would want spend some time with me. He's changed so much and I like him. A lot. I hate how I feel like he's ignoring me."

"Don't be stupid." Tifa clamped her eyes shut at the reminder of how untactful Lightning was. "He's not ignoring you."

"Certainly felt that way just now. He almost looked happy when I said I was going to stay behind."

"So let me get this straight." Lightning started, "They're on a date." Tifa nodded. "But they also asked you to go with them?"

"Yes."

"How is that a date then?"

"Ugh!" Tifa groaned and nearly banged her head against the wall out of frustration, "Aerith asked me out of courtesy!" The look on Lightning's face proved that she was thoroughly unconvinced.

"Look, if Aerith had asked you out of courtesy then so be it, but you do realize that that's just what you think. How do you know?"

"Because... I just do..."

"Right." Lightning snorted, "Or maybe you're just jumping to conclusions. _Again_."

"I am not." Tifa pursed her lips and looked petulantly up at Lightning, "Cloud was so eager to get away from me."

"I'm not surprised. His ego took a blow so now he was to go lick his wounds. I bet Aerith's just there to pamper him like the little princess he is."

On any other day, Tifa would've taken offense on Cloud's behalf but she didn't try to lie to herself. Lightning's words were helping her feel slightly better. It made sense rationally, and if there was one thing she trusted Lightning on completely, it was to be rational. "I-I guess..."

"You're such a pain in the ass when it comes to Cloud and Aerith." Lightning continued as she spun on her heel and started going down the hallway. Tifa trailed behind her silently. "If you're so damn curious about them then ask. Or are you afraid of the answer?" That was just it. She was scared, and she didn't want to know the answer.

Tifa knew that she would rather keep believing that she and Cloud were just playing a game of cat and mouse with their feelings because she was so sure he had feelings for her. "What do I do if they are?" Tifa dared to ask.

"Then they are. Deal with it. It's better than never knowing and getting depressed. There are larger problems out there that deserve your moping. Not this." Tifa wasn't sure if she should be thankful for Lightning's reality check. Now she felt ridiculous and stupid because Lightning could point every single flaw and detail out so clearly. With a huff, she watches Lightning's back and realizes the truth in the soldier's words. Her love-life must seem trivial in Lightning's point of view. Considering that she had Hope, a man willing to do anything in her name, head-over-heals in love with her and still remain completely unmoved, told her that Lightning had never placed much stock in romantic relationships to begin with. The elevator had arrived during the scolding, they had stepped in, and now they were on their way out of the Academy before Tifa had even realized it. The fighter suddenly stopped abruptly, and glanced back at the elevators from which they came.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Lightning muttered as she shifted her weight onto a leg in a show of impatience.

"Where?"

"My house."

"Your house?"

"It's not like I live here."

"You don't?"

"No." The soldier answered bluntly. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." Lightning had briefly glanced at her before she walked away to leave Tifa to her thoughts. It wasn't really a question of what to do; Tifa already knew what she wanted to do, but a part of her was starting to wonder if there was actually a meaning behind all of this. Gathering herself up, Tifa walked forward confidently. Even though she had no idea where they were going, she trusts Lightning not to leave her too far behind. Right on cue, as if the soldier had some omniscient knowledge, she turned around and gave Tifa an impatient glare as if she was silently rushing the fighter to keep up. A grin came to her lips, the stress and troubles disappeared, and Tifa felt lighter than ever before. Enough to give her a small boost of energy so that she could jog up to Lightning to walk side-by-side.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She knew Lightning was special, considering she is in the _Special_ Ops, but not this special. Tifa could feel her legs start to tremble as a sick feeling of excitement welled in her gut while the elevator went up and up. Rather than getting food first, the soldier decided that it was an emergency that she went home first. Her home, as Tifa found out, was a penthouse of one of the tallest buildings she has seen in Academia. Letting out an impressed whistle, Tifa took an unsteady step back from the glass windows and turned back to Lightning, "Color me impressed. I knew you were rich but not this rich."

"You're seeing the danger pay." Lightning shrugged, "Comes with the job and missions Raines likes to assign to me."

"Huh." Tifa nodded and looked up at the small screen above the elevator doors. The numbers increased and increased and then for a moment, she caught the brief flash of a few words across the screen. 'C.L. Farron.' Tilting her head in question, she wasn't given enough time to ask before the elevator door opened and Tifa was stunned silent by the sight. All she could see was the night sky. The neon lights of the city flashing down below didn't reach them. In awe, Tifa took a step out unable to pull her eyes away from the milky way perfectly visible from the glass walls which lead to an outdoor balcony. "This is incredible." Tifa breathed, finally willing herself to look away. She was certain that Lightning, herself, was the only thing capable of pulling her attention away from the night sky that excited her so much. "No wonder you hated Midgar."

"Do what you want." Lightning muttered swiftly before she left Tifa and disappeared down a hallway.

Tifa watched her go, mentally noting how the soldier almost seemed eager to get away but she had figured that it was due to the fact that Lightning had probably missed her home. Not entirely offended by the lack of hosting, Tifa drew herself to the balcony and slipped past through the doors. The cool crisp breeze caught her hair as she slowly approached the railings, laughing at herself for being so excited. It was like she was a child again and it was refreshing. She looked down at the ground that just seem to spiral endlessly in a pit-less fall. "Wow..." Tifa whispered before she turned her head up, beaming as she looked to the sky. It was a beautiful star-speckled sight and the glow of the crystalline pillar that Tifa learned suspended Cocoon added to the demure bluish hue.

She didn't know how long she had spent completely enchanted by the night sky before Lightning came to her rescue again. "Like the view?"

"Yes." Tifa nodded enthusiastically, "I love it."

"You cheered up easily."

Tifa raised her eyebrows at Lightning's statement. It took a while to process it, or perhaps it was the connotation that made it especially hard. "Were you... trying to cheer me up?"

"No," Lightning grunted but Tifa saw right through it. Perhaps Tifa had jumped Lightning too excitedly, cooing at how sweet the action was despite the soldier's refusal that this was done for her sake. "G-Get off!"

Latching herself onto Lightning's waist, Tifa grinned, "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was surprisingly methodical; the way Lightning would escape from her hug in the most efficient manner. Normal people would've squirmed and complained, but not Lightning. "And don't do that again."

"Aw... come on Light, just one hug?" Tifa teased but when she received Lightning's glare, she stuck her tongue out playfully, "What are you? Allergic to human contact?"

"No, you're just..."

Sticking her chin out in challenge, Tifa could hardly stifle the giggle that had broken through when she saw Lightning's expression. So it wasn't impossible to leave the soldier speechless. With the victory tucked securely underneath her belt, Tifa waltzed back towards the house, "I'm hungry. What do you have to eat?"

Nothing. Lightning didn't need to say anything. Her empty fridge answered her question, well, almost empty fridge. Inside sat a small container of what looked like a orange-y jello. "I've got nothing." Lightning states the obvious as she peers into the fridge from behind Tifa.

"So much for food." Tifa sighed as she pulled the orange dish out, "I can't even make anything with this... Wait, what is this?"

"Flan."

"Flan?"

"Flan." Lightning repeated again.

"Never heard of it."

"It's a dessert." The soldier shrugged, grabbing the flan from Tifa's hand before tossing it onto the counter, "I don't remember buying it though."

"Then how long... Is it still edible?" Tifa asked as she eyed the orange goop wearily, "Is it expired?"

"Don't know." The soldier popped open the hard plastic cover. There was no stench, nor was there any particular smell. Without waiting, and with no courtesy whatsoever, Lightning took a bite out of it.

"H-Hey!"

"Tastes alright to me."

"You can't just eat it like that!" Tifa huffed before snatching the treat from Lightning's hands, "I-I'm hungry too!"

"Just toss it. It's probably expired anyways. I'm ordering take-out."

"B-But-" She watched helplessly as Lightning walked out of the kitchen before she turned her stare down at the... flan. If Lightning ate it, then it should be safe. Perhaps she should wait for the take-out then, but Lightning had given this to her... and it would be rude not to eat it. After all, she did stop Lightning so she must've thought that she wanted it. Her growling stomach was certainly telling her to try it out. Banishing all thoughts of diarrhea, Tifa plopped the remainder in her mouth, humming contently when she tasted the sweet caramel flavor. Satisfied for the time being, Tifa went out in search for Lightning again, catching her just as she puts her phone down, "Academian food is quite good."

"You ate it?"

"Well, the flan was surprisingly good. Oh, and thanks for dinner in advance." The sectional was comfortable, but a tad bit hard as if it hasn't been sat on much. "So..." Tifa started as she took a glance around Lightning's house, and for the first time, getting a better look at it. It's big and clean. The design was modern and chic, and in her modest opinion, it was a bit too well organized and clean to be a house. Her room back in Midgar, no matter how small, had a homey feel to it. She didn't feel it here, or maybe that was because this wasn't her home. "You're home."

The TV flickered on and the sounds of the newscast soon filled the house. "Yeah."

"Happy?"

"Yeah."

"Are you saying that just to shut me up?"

Lightning glanced at her before her attention was turned back onto the TV, "Yeah."

"At least your honest." Tifa snorted. As Lightning had wanted, Tifa allowed silence to settle in between them. It didn't take her long before she started yawning, and soon enough, she found herself on the sectional crawling on her fours towards the still and focused soldier. A part of her wondered just how focused Lightning was but that didn't stop her. Dropping down, Tifa snuggled up to Lightning and used her lap as a pillow just like she had in the Golden Saucer. "You find the news that interesting?"

"I like to keep track of current events."

"Can I go explore?"

She seriously felt like a child again and gave the soldier her best puppy-eyes. Lightning though, not surprisingly, remained completely stoic and unmoved. "Go ahead."

"Great!" Having already seen the living room and kitchen, Tifa's attention turned to the dark hallway Lightning had disappeared down earlier and made her way without hesitation. There was a strange sensation though, as she got closer she felt... a little uneasy. Glancing back at Lightning, Tifa bit her lip lightly before she peered down the hallway that looked too long for her liking. She stepped forward and with every step, the sounds from the living room faded and the lights dimmed. She could hear her own footsteps echo in the silence and for a moment, she wondered if it had always been this quiet. She passed by one door which she tried to open but found it locked so she continued forward taking a quick tour of the washroom in the hallway and then onwards. "Hello..." Tifa called out to no one for no reason other than filling a certain void she found disconcerting. She came to the room at the end of the hallway with the door left slightly ajar. It opened soundlessly and seamlessly. So this was Lightning's room. It was even bigger then the bar back at home. One large king-sized bed, another sectional off in a corner beside the endless windows that spanned the entire wall of her room, where in the corner was a door which led out to another large balcony. A large closet reached from straight across the room along a wall and on the other side it was met with drawers that continued wrapping around another wall with a large mirror just as long resting on top. "Hello?" Tifa called out again and she could almost hear her voice echo back at her. She wants to retreat, run back to the living room where she knew Lightning was but for some reason she couldn't. The room was dark and it was too quiet. It wasn't like her own room and she had a feeling, no matter how ridiculous it was, that she wasn't accepted by the inanimate objects in the room.

Her heart grew heavy for some reason, as if all the excitement she had felt earlier had simply been misinterpreted. She felt anxious and restless. No matter how unreasonable, it felt as if the darkness had wrapped around her to hold her captive.

Tifa eventually finds herself out on the balcony again, staring down at the city lights. The view wasn't any less breathtaking. Red, yellow, green, all sorts of colors shone in the night. Back in Nibelheim, she remembered sitting on top of that house as she looked up at the stars that night when she had made the promise to Cloud. Everything was so natural and... normal back then but now, as she stands on what feels like the edge of the world and looking down below, she wonders idly if this is what the world would look like if she was a star staring back down. This is where Lightning stands and even though she's standing here with the soldier, she wonders if she's still the same girl that had been down there looking up. She really was at the bottom of the pit.

"Why am I not surprised you're out here?" Lightning calls out to her from the doors leading to the balcony. Tifa shifts on her feet, glances back at Lightning but remains utterly quiet. The soldier's voice strangely fitted the silence around them but she was afraid her own would shatter that delicate balance that had been established here before her own arrival. "What's wrong?"

Lightning had caught on her change in mood swiftly but Tifa could only offer the little she could in return for the comfort she felt in the soldier's presence. "It's... quiet." Tifa whispered just loud enough for Lightning to hear.

"I leave you for a moment and you get depressed again." The soldier sighs and leans against the open doors.

"Don't you think it's too quiet?" Tifa asked as she made her way towards Lightning. The soldier seemed to hesitate for once. "I don't know. Sorry. M-Maybe it's the flan." Tifa tried to laugh off, "Y'know? It's actually quite cold."

"Come on." Lightning sighed as she reached out to grasp Tifa's hand loosely, "You are cold. Here," dragging her in, the soldier made her way to her closet before she dug out a pair of fluffy sweatpants and a hoodie before stuffing it into Tifa's arms, "go take a shower. It'll warm you up. You're probably just hungry. The food will arrive soon."

"Light..."

The soldier proceeded to pull her into the washroom as well and gave her a quick rundown of where everything she would need was. As Tifa listened to Lightning talk, she had a small nagging feeling that the soldier was trying to hide something behind her talking rather than her silence. "Thanks." Tifa interrupted suddenly, "I mean that; thanks."

"Yeah." Lightning nodded and then, the soldier was out. Tifa stared at the closed door and hugged the clothes closer to herself. For some reason, she had a sinking feeling that she should've apologized instead.

By the time she had finished with the shower, her body was soft and warm. The clothes that Lightning had given her were more than just comfortable, it felt as if she was wrapped up in fluff and fleece. She could literally curl up in a ball and sleep happily away, however, she wasn't going to sleep on an empty stomach and she could already smell the aroma of dinner wafting in from the living room. Like a ghost, she drifted to the smell and smiled softly when she saw the paper box sitting neatly on the table. "Light? What did you order?"

Only when she walked into the kitchen did she see Lightning leaning against the counter, her own dinner sitting to her right with a glass of water juggled in her hands. "Food," was Lightning's eloquent response.

It tasted good. Tifa had half the mind to call the place Lightning ordered from and ask for a recipe. Humming with satisfaction, she patted her stomach and offered to do the dishes but Lightning wouldn't let her. So, Tifa simply remained in the kitchen along with the soldier. "Light?"

"Hm?"

"Can I... ask you a question?"

Lightning didn't answer her immediately but she nodded in the end, "I guess. Depends though."

"Ok. How old are you?"

"I thought you knew."

"Twenty one." Tifa answers the question herself, "You were... fifteen during the Purge weren't you?"

"I was."

"Seeing everything that you have; this house, your job, and just knowing you... I get this feeling that you're way older."

"I could say the same to you."

"That's true... but I get that feeling with Hope too. He's really mature for his age."

"Maybe you're just immature."

"Gee thanks." Tifa retorted and rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to be serious here."

"I know." The water is turned off and Lightning dries her hands, "I know you're trying to be serious because you're talking about serious things."

"Will you... tell me more?"

"Tell you what?"

Tifa took a deep breath and held it. "About the Purge."

"There's nothing else you need to know."

She knew that it was a sensitive topic, and she also knew that she could possibly irritate Lightning by asking about it but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the fact that the soldier was keeping her out. This house was too quiet and clean, the hallways and rooms were too dark, and the fridge was too empty. It was like no one lived here. "I don't... want you to be mad, the others were just trying to help us understand. Uhm... Sazh and Hope told us - well, Sazh told us and I asked Hope about the Purge."

"What did they tell you?" Lightning looked surprisingly at ease as she dried the dishes, but the way the soldier seemed to pause and carefully chose her words told Tifa otherwise.

"Nothing much but they said that you were... originally PSICOM."

"And?"

"Jihl was your commanding officer."

"That's partially true." Lightning admitted, "Jihl was my commanding officer but I wasn't in the PSICOM. Everyone seems to think so but I was still waiting for my drafting."

"Hope told me that you were a cadet."

"I was. Originally I was under the Bodhum Security Regiment. Jihl took notice of me before the Purge," Lightning breathed, "because I had the Blaze Edge."

"The Blaze Edge?"

"My weapon," Lightning explained, "It's given only to elite soldiers."

"Wait, you had the Blaze Edge when you were only a cadet?"

"That's what happens when you spend all day and every day training."

"Is it because there was no one else?" After all, Lightning is an orphan as well.

"No. It's because there was someone." The rim of the glass cup tapped against the cold stone counter when Lightning had set it down. "I don't know what else they have told you, but it should be obvious that I don't like talking about this."

"I-I know. I just... want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For what I said back in Midgar; on the train. You're right, we are similar but... at the same time we're not."

"I never expected you to apologize. You didn't know."

"Being ignorant doesn't excuse-"

"You weren't being ignorant. Besides, we're all guilty of that anyways." The sound of the clock rings in the house and draws their attention away, "It's late already. You can stay here for the night."

"Thanks."

Lightning let out a soft empty chuckle as she heads back into the house and towards her room. "Stop thanking me and stop apologizing. It's awkward."

"No," Tifa hums and smiles lightly, "You're awkward."

"You can have the bed." The soldier moves to her closet and disappears into it. Doing as told, Tifa settled herself on the mattress and watched as Lightning moved about. Her clothes were set inside the bathroom and then Lightning goes about pulling out extra sheets and tosses them onto the sectional in her room. The TV's flicked on, lights are on, and for the first time, Tifa feels comfortable in the once dim and dark room.

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked when she sees Lightning laying down the blankets on the couch.

"I'll sleep here."

"No you're not." The blue eyes looked at her as if she had said the strangest thing in the world, "We can share the bed."

"I don't think so."

"But-"

"You can go to bed first. I still have some work I need to finish."

"Work?"

"Raines and Hope try to keep me busy, so I've got some reports I need to finish."

"I can help."

"No," Lightning shakes her head for emphasis, "They're confidential."

"Oh... alright then." Stretching her limbs, Tifa yawned before she pawed the pillow slightly. It was soft and fluffy. She laid there on her side watching Lightning. There it was again; the slight rose scent she had caught on and off. It smells nice. It was then and there that Tifa decided that she liked it, and that she liked Lightning a lot. Despite her cold looks, cutting words and gruff handling of social situations, underneath all of that was someone kind. There was no doubt that there were deep scars hidden away, but that vulnerability only made Tifa want to reach out to her even more. Despite seeing the awe worthy house that Lightning owned, Tifa was hesitant to call it a 'home' at all. There was nothing here other than silences and shadows. Tifa snuggled the pillow and took a deep breath, watching the soldier work away meticulously before sleep claimed her.

* * *

**Ugh... I can't study anymore... it feels like my head is going to explode.**

**So, just for kicks, I'm posting another chapter before I go back to staring aimlessly at my notes and textbooks...  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa hated mornings. Even though she was always the first one wake back in Midgar and the last one to sleep, she hated waking up. She's always hungry and, of course, mornings are when unexpected surprises appear.

It was a zit. Her lips pursed and her brow furrowed. With a deep sigh, Tifa leaned in closer, inspecting the red volcano on her forehead. Thank Gaia she can hide it beneath her hair. The floor was still wet from her shower, the mirror was fogged over, which to her annoyance kept her wiping down the mirror every few seconds in order for her to continue on in her inspection. Leaning even closer, she examined herself again, then snatching the towel wrapped around her body that was threatening to fall.

She stood up on her toes, leaned forward again, before she had a split second to flail her arms like a crazed chocobo before she slipped on the moist floor slamming her forehead into the mirror. There was an audible crack on impact making Tifa whimper in pain as she pulled back. Vanity and it's curse. Tifa pouted, now staring at the large red mark on her head. At least the mirror wasn't cracked; that would've been seven years bad luck. Leaning back, it didn't take her long to realize that the mirror was ajar and then a moment of panic as she fretted over the fact that she did break the mirror with her hard head. It also didn't take long, after the initial heart attack, that she realized she didn't break the mirror. Instead, it opened like a sliding door revealing it's function as a medicinal cabinet.

Her curiosity was piqued and she wondered why Lightning never told her. Perhaps it was unimportant but... she would've felt better if she had known. There wasn't much inside and most of it was entirely expected of Lightning to have. Tifa now knew where Lightning keeps the extra toothbrushes and toothpaste; useful information in the future, there were other hygenic materials, small tubes of cream, and Tifa had to raise her eyebrow when she saw a small bottle of perfume. A smile krept onto her lips as she tinkered with the items that told so little about Lightning, yet told her more about those little secrets and subtleties that make Lightning who she is.

Everything was orderly, no extra items that weren't of need, but a woman will always be a woman. Popping open the small perfume, Tifa took a whiff and then satisfaction instantly settled. There it was, that small little difference in the scent that Lightning carried so lightly. It smelled of peaches, interestingly, and roses with a softer feminine musk. Filing away the hidden treasure in her mind, Tifa returned the perfume before she saw the bottles of pills.

"Wouldn't be a medicinal cabinet without medicine." Tifa breathes as she looks through them. They were the usual pain killers, supplements, sleeping pills... Now that she thinks about it, she hardly ever sees Lightning sleeping. The soldier's always up later at night and earlier in the morning. Continuing on, she pauses on a small bottle of prescribed medicine. Tifa reads, tilting her head slightly at the white label stickered to the side. Whatever they were, they were old; three years. She continued further, finding bottles that were all specifically prescribed and with names she has never heard of. Scratching her head, Tifa placed the bottles back and stepped away to stare at the group of them. There were a lot, and she didn't like the sounds of them at all.

A knock on the door, "Tifa?"

"Oh!" Sliding the door shut, Tifa rapidly threw on her clothes, stumbling to get her limbs out of the right holes, "Yeah, I'm almost done!" Swiftly, Tifa swung open the door to see a slightly surprised Lightning on the other side, "See?"

"Yeah. Just double checking on you."

"Well... Last night's dinner didn't really sit well with me. Maybe it was the flan." Tifa laughed, rubbing her head nervously and hopefully the soldier would misread her as being embarrassed rather than uncomfortable with the snooping she had just did.

"That's why I said you should've tossed it. It was expired." Lightning retorted rolling her eyes before she left to return to her sectional in front of the TV. The pout on Tifa's face didn't fade as she followed the pink haired woman out to the sofa and plopped herself down unenthusiastically, though Lightning didn't seem to notice. Her blue eyes were already trained on the television yet looking deceptively bored out of her mind. Tifa's thoughts soon found itself back to the drugs and felt an inane desire to ask and know, but fear kept her silent. Lightning was a very personal being and held her secrets very close. There was no telling how the soldier would react, which may be positive however rare, or negative; that being marginally more likely. In hindsight, she was probably pushing Lightning's limits last night. Through her own interactions with Lightning, she has realized that the soldier favored her more than all the others, therefore she would predict that if she kept pushing she would get a death-glare as reprimand and then Lightning would probably clam up and refuse to talk about it. With all of her staring though, she belatedly realized that the soldier's attention was no longer on the TV but was on her. "What is it?" Lightning asked her before she had the chance to deflect it.

"W-Well..." Tifa bit her lip and she suddenly felt a significant amount of hatred for her own inability to lie, "I didn't know that your... m-mirror slid open." Rubbing her forehead the fighter attempted to laugh it off, "I was looking at the mirror when I slipped and banged by head on it."

"So that's what I heard."

"Huh?"

"I thought you fell and when it got quiet I figured I should check on you."

"Yeah, not one of my greatest moments." Scratching her head, she held onto Lightning's eyes, "Uhm... I know it's not my business but..." Dare she ask? What if Lightning kicks her out of the house? Clearing her throat, Tifa smiled weakly, "Where did you get your perfume?"

"Perfume?" The soldier seemed to frown in confusion, "That... It was a gift."

"Oh... I-I like the smell. It's nice." Lightning looked utterly unconvinced. The blue eyes glinted like a razor as if she was trying to cut through the thinly veiled lies Tifa was feeding her. To the fighter's credit, her interest in the perfume wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the main attention grabbing item on her 'to know about Lightning' list. "It does smell nice." Tifa tried again, laughing nervously. That didn't help her cause at all because Lightning was now frowning at her.

"You want to know about the medication." Lightning states more than asks.

"I wanted to know about your perfume too!" Tifa added as if that would somehow make her appear less invasive. "But... yeah... I've never heard of them before. Y-You don't have to tell me."

"I will, if you want to know." The answer was immediate and Lightning answered unflinchingly. This shocked Tifa. The soldier though, merely crossed her legs and started flipping though the channels with the remote. "But you have to answer one question first."

"So... like an exchange?"

"Exactly." Lightning nodded firmly, yet her eyes were entirely focused on the channels flashing with every press of her thumb, "What do you see in Cloud?"

Tifa almost gasped at the question. It was abrupt and unexpected. She would ever expect Lightning to bring this topic up of her own free will. "I-I thought you didn't care."

"I don't."

"Then-"

"I think it's only fair considering what you're asking of me."

"Well... it's rather personal." Tifa started, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"And you think asking about my personal medication isn't?" Lightning had a point. Tifa twiddled her thumbs, unsettled with this arrangement but to her relief, Lightning gave her a way out, "You don't have to tell me." Tifa nodded in appreciation but in reality, she was torn. Her thirst for knowledge was begging to to give up that special moment she had shared with Cloud. It was a treasured memory and she wasn't sure if she was ready to part with that idea.

Tifa stood on the edge of wanting to gather and flock to every opportunity that would give her a little more insight into Lightning, despite the risk of it leaving her just as vulnerable in front of the aforementioned soldier. So she simply sat there deep in contemplation, but the moment Lightning had made to move, she snapped out of her thoughts to grab Lightning's wrist. "I..." Tifa swallowed thickly and took a deep breath to settle her turbulent mind, "I want to know."

There was surprise that was well concealed in her blue eyes but Tifa had caught it. Lightning had most likely assumed that she was going to keep her silence. Instead of sitting on the couch beside her though, Lightning still stood up and moved to lean against the large glass windows as if she still felt the need to keep a certain distance between them. Tifa appreciated that notion though. "You first." Lightning's statement was simple enough; no doubt the soldier wanted to gauge Tifa's answer before she gave up her own information.

"Well... Cloud and I grew up in the same village." Tifa started, staring at the glass table where she could see Lightning's sillouhette reflecting off the surface. "You know that already but... Cloud will probably kill me for telling you this... He was bullied a lot when he was a child. No one liked him and we - t-the kids all treated him like some kind of outcast. I knew he liked me though, a-and I liked him too." Tifa could feel her cheeks warm already, "I tried to talk to him when I could, stood up for him when I could... but he was always quiet and shy." She took a quick glance up at Lightning, expecting her to make some snark comment but the soldier remained unmoving and as silent as a statue. Tifa continued, "He asked to meet me one night. I'll never forget it. We talked underneath the stars and he promised me. He said that he would protect me. That he would get stronger, and that he would come save me. He said he would be my hero. I believed him, and I still do."

"A hero..." Lightning whispered underneath her breath before a bitter smirk came to her lips. Tifa frowned slightly, anticipating sarcasm and mockery but once again, the soldier remained quiet on the matter and turned to face the window.

"I'll never forget his promise and I guess... that's why I love him."

"Promises." Lightning breathed, "They're just as easily broken as they are made."

"Cloud's not that type of person." Tifa instantly defended.

"Those medications are for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Lightning suddenly spoke up, having dropped Tifa's story altogether. "I was dependent on them until three years ago. Like that's any surprise. I confess that I still use them sometimes when things get... stressful. I hardly sleep because I can't. I only have to deal with the nightmares now, but it's nothing compared to what it was like back then during my darkest hours."

"But I don't understand. Why don't you tell-"

"Their concern is suffocating. I feel like I can't breathe."

"But you can get help. I mean, it's easy if you would just tell someone."

"Is it easy?" Lightning asked as she glanced back at Tifa, "If it is, then why don't you tell Cloud that you still remember that promise? Tell him that you love him?"

"I..."

"It's always easy to tell others what they should do but it's hard to put yourself in their shoes and try to understand. Sometimes you just need someone there to listen and to keep secrets." The blue eyes never strayed from her own, the intensity of Lightning's gaze made Tifa freeze in her spot, "If I had wanted someone to tell me what I should do, I would've told Fang or Hope. I don't expect you to understand, but what I do expect from you is for you to keep secrets." Without another word, the soldier left her position and only after did she hear the bathroom door close behind her, did Tifa let out a deep breath. Her body sagged as if the strings of tension that had been holding her up under Lightning's presence finally snapped. Tifa huffed and stared up at the roof unable to shake the feeling that she had just embarrassed herself in front of Lightning, and it wasn't because she had just shared her childhood story. She felt silly because the weight of her story couldn't even hold up a candle to Lightning's even though she was silently thankful for that.

Finally willing herself away from the couch, Tifa moved to the balcony doors and stepped out. Shivering at the initial gust of wind, she composed herself as she walked even further out to the railings and stared up into the blue sky. She remembered the moon and stars from last night, how they looked so close yet she knew that they were just as far as they ever were. Only when Lightning stepped out onto the balcony did Tifa snap out of her trance to watch as Lightning moved to stand beside her. "We're going to be late." Lightning mumbled after a moment, "Come on."

Smiling softly, Tifa reached out and caught Lightning's hand to hold gently in her own two. "I promise." Tifa whispered, "Your secret's safe. Thank you for trusting me."

Lightning didn't say anything but her gaze softened. There was a slight nod before Lightning pulled her hand away.

* * *

**Now, don't go making any promises that can't be kept~ ;D Hehehe... **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Tifa yawned a mighty yawn as she slumped further down in the passenger seat of Lightning's car. Her eyes watched the building pass her rapidly before she shifted and looked at Lightning who was entirely focused on the air in front of her. "Y'know?" Tifa started, "It wouldn't be technically correct if we call this a road would it?"

"I guess." Lightning shrugs, "It's an airway."

"Hmm... if your vehicle runs out of gas, does it fall from the sky?"

"Our vehicles don't use gas. It uses a gravitator which uses light energy."

"Light energy? I guess that's why Academia's so clean and bright."

The soldier shifted and the car made a smooth turn. Tifa could see the Academy in front of them, "Thinking about Midgar?"

"I'm not really thinking of much right now." Tifa admitted with a small laugh, "Kind of making things up... I mean, it's tiring to think and worry about everything I say. I wish... I was more like you."

"Do I even want to know..." Lightning muttered underneath her breath and ignored Tifa's glare.

"Maybe I should tell Cloud how I feel." Tifa murmured and twiddled her thumbs, "What do you think?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" Tifa exclaimed and sat up properly, "I've told you the most so..."

"Then you already know what I think." Lightning retorted, "Can we not talk about this?"

"Do you really hate Cloud that much?"

"I don't hate him."

"Yeah right." Tifa rolled her eyes, "He's a nice guy! If you'd just get to know him better I'm sure you two would get along."

"Look, you confessing to Cloud has nothing to do with whether I like him or not."

"You're my friend-"

"Tifa, I don't care." Lightning breathed as they pulled up to the Academy's main entrance and hovered beside the platform, "Whether I like him or not won't change your feelings for him. When are you going to stop doubting yourself? You keep looking for excuses not to step in and make your feelings clear. Are you scared that he's going to reject you?"

"This wasn't what you said this morning."

"Well, things change." Lightning cut in and agitation slowly seeped into her expression and voice. "Our situations aren't the same, its far from the same. I can't change what I've done but you can still fix your problem. I have more to worry about than your love life. If you're still so hung up over Cloud then go and tell him your feelings before it's too late and he decides he likes Aerith more than you."

"Light, it's not that easy-"

"You don't realize just how simple your problem is do you? Go tell him and if he shuts you out then you have your answer. Get over it. How is this hard?"

Frustration welled up in her. She thought Lightning would listen and understand, but clearly she didn't. "Of course you don't understand." Tifa snapped as she flipped open the passenger door and climbed out, "You're a rock you know that?" Slamming the door shut, Tifa turned her back on the car and crossed her arms in a fit. There wasn't a moment wasted as Lightning's car immediately pulled away. "Idiot." Tifa muttered as she looked up at the Academy. Shaking her head, Tifa walked forward and entered the towering building.

She was careful to walk in with her usual smile so that the effect of Lightning's words on her wouldn't show. "Tifa!" The said woman looks towards her friend and waves, seeing Jessie smile at her before she returns to the small device she and Hope had been examining. Tifa looks at the young man smiling as he kindly explained things and felt a twinge of sympathy for him. He's got it rough; falling for someone like Lightning. Everyone was there; Sazh, Biggs and Wedge were talking in one group and she noticed Aerith with Vanille and Fang, which meant that Cloud was alone for once. He was sitting at the large table reading the newspaper. For a quick moment, Tifa truly considered what Lightning had said before she slowly approached him. His eyes flickered up to her, watching her closely and Tifa could feel her heart start to pound in her chest.

"H-Hey." Tifa greeted from where she stood on the other side of the table.

"Morning." He said before he glanced around, "Where's Lightning?"

"Parking."

"Parking?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Parking her car." Tifa elaborated, "She uh... went out to pick up something so I went with her." Cloud nodded and turned back to the pages on the table. "So, how was last night?" Tifa held her breath, watching painstakingly as he flipped the page.

"It was good."

"Good?"

He nodded again but his eyes never looked up at her, "Did you talk to Lightning?"

It was hard. Tifa desperately tried to read his expression but he kept it schooled and wondered if he had learned that from the soldier herself. Was he angry considering the way Lightning had lashed out on him yesterday? "I did." Tifa murmured, "Are you alri-"

"I'm fine." He interrupted before he released a deep sigh, "I'm going out with Aerith tonight again."

"O-Oh..."

"Do you want to come too?"

"You're asking me?" Tifa breathed.

"Aerith wanted to know."

Tifa smiled warmly and shook her head, "Ah, sorry, I can't." She laughed apologetically. "Light said she'd show me the city later, but next time for sure. Hm?"

"Suit yourself." He answered her curtly before he got off from his seat and left her. Tifa watched him approach Aerith and willed another smile at the frown the brunette had given her. It was the hardest thing she had ever done. Her chest crushed against her and she found it difficult to breathe. It felt as if her heart just broke in two. Tifa was struggling to keep herself together as Aerith walked towards her.

"Tifa-"

"Next time." The fighter beamed, "I promise."

"But there's a trip-"

She had never understood why Lightning had such a presence amongst them, but for once, Tifa was eternally grateful that the soldier had decided to make her appearance now. As the door slid open, all attention was immediately turned to her. Lightning though, never having cared much for attention didn't notice and if she did, she didn't care. Her eyes moved over them and they found Tifa. Nothing was said but the way her blue eyes narrowed seemed to give the fighter some sort of reprieve as if Lightning somehow knew and understood. "Good morning, Light-" Hope started but the soldier had only took the time to give him a brief nod before she marched straight towards Tifa.

"Let's go." Lightning's tone was low and demanding. She understood that it was an order and not a request.

"Yeah." Tifa nodded and smiled again just for the others to see. "I'll talk to you later, Aerith." Giving the flower girl a small glance, she quickly moved ahead as the soldier rounded up behind her. No one dared to protest or approach them and Tifa had no doubt that it was due to Lightning's sudden and unexplained threatening aura. They made their way through the building and into the simulation room. It wasn't until they were in the privacy of the locker room before Tifa collapsed, leaning against the wall and slid down to hug her knees to herself. Lightning moved to the lockers and started changing. Tifa frowned and only buried her face.

Footsteps clicked until they stopped in front of her. "Can you train?"

"Train?" Tifa whispered. "Is that all you can think about?"

"You'd probably think so."

"I wonder why." Tifa retorted bitterly.

"In my eyes, Cloud's the only thing you can think about." Lightning said, "News flash. You're not here to mope about your love life. You're here to train and that's what you'll be doing."

"You're insensitive. You know that right?" Tifa mumbled into her legs and hugged herself a little closer.

Lightning grunted causing Tifa to peak out at her to see the soldier crouch down, "Why do I bother..." Tifa pouted and narrowed her eyes on the soldier but Lightning's gaze never wavered. She clamped her eyes shut when Lightning reached forward, half expecting the soldier to slap her awake, but to her surprise a firm yet gentle hand rests on the top of her head. "Don't get too depressed."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No." Lightning shrugs and moves to pull away but Tifa quickly reaches out and holds Lightning's hand where it was. The soldier tilted her head slightly in confusion at the fighter's actions but she allowed it. "So? What excuse did you come up with this time?"

"Huh?"

"Aerith looked as if you just slapped her."

"S-She did?" Tifa stammered, her eyes widening in surprise.

"No."

"Then-"

"Look, don't get too caught up with it." Lightning sighed before she pulled her hand away, but not completely. Instead, she slipped beneath Tifa's chin and tilt her head up, "You've got bigger problems to worry about. If Cloud can't see you, then he's blind. It's not your fault. He doesn't deserve you anyways."

"So you _can_ be nice." Lightning's brow raised slightly at Tifa's statement before the fighter giggled lightly. Whatever Lightning did, it made her feel much better. The weight seemed to lift from her shoulders and the dull ache numbed.

"Just don't think too much." Pushing herself up first, Lightning then offered a hand to Tifa, "Remember what I said? You're a pain in the ass when you do because you worry about every single thing."

"Well sorry for being considerate." Tifa retorted, but smiled nonetheless as Lightning pulled her onto her feet.

"It's not about being considerate or inconsiderate. It's about knowing what you want and going after it no matter what or who gets in your way."

"Uhm... Light?" Tifa started, stopping Lightning as she began to leave, "Can you show me the city tonight?" It was a sudden request, Tifa knew that, but she didn't want her excuse that she had given Cloud fall onto grounds that weren't really there.

"What?"

"Well... can you show me Academia?"

"So you basically want me to be your tour guide?"

"Being a tour guide isn't all that bad and I can say that from personal experience."

"Fine." To say the least, she was surprised that Lightning agreed so easily. "But only if you forget about Cloud and Aerith and focus on training for the rest of the day. I'm sick of hearing about them."

Tifa grinned and nodded to seal the deal, "Done." She made a child-like move to pretend to zip her lips and laughed when Lightning rolled her eyes at her.

...

"We're not taking the car? It looks like it's about the rain."

"No. There's more to see on foot. We can just get umbrellas later."

"I see... Where are we going?"

"You wouldn't know if I told you."

"Well," Tifa fidgeted and tried to come up with a rebuttal that would top Lightning's point, "knowing, at the very least, the name of the place would be better than simply wandering around."

"Academia." Lightning answered before the elevator bing notified them of their arrival to the ground floor, "You said you wanted to see the city so I'm taking you to the city."

Tifa nodded and kept silent until they were standing outside before the neon blue walkways. She glanced at Lightning and saw her glaring at nothing in particular before Tifa sighed, "You don't know where we're going do you?"

Lightning glares at her from the corner of her eyes and shakes her head, "There's a place Hope keeps telling me about. A lot of shops and restaurants. Do you want to go there?"

"Sounds good to me."

"The Grande Avenue."

"Alright." And so, they start on their way. They walk along the blue pathways that bring the city zooming past them and Lightning rounds corners just as quickly as how she does so in the base. "So," Tifa starts, giving a small signal to the soldier for the impending small talk, "Hope huh?"

"What about him?"

"Do you like him? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"I do." Lightning answers without missing a beat and Tifa almost splutters at how easily and effortlessly the soldier had said it.

"Y-You do?"

"He's a friend."

"A friend."

"Yes, a friend." Lightning stressed.

With a huff, Tifa pouted slightly before she decided to put it straight out in front of Lightning, "He likes you, and I mean in a romantic sense."

"No he doesn't."

"Stop denying it! I've seen the way he looks at you. It's obvious. I know that you know." Tifa argued.

"Look, he's a friend. He will always be a friend." Lightning sighed, "So stop acting like Fang. There's nothing between Hope and I because there's actually nothing there. Even if he does like me in that way, I don't like him like that. If he absolutely has to be something, he's more of a younger brother to me."

"You'll break his heart if he knew."

"He already knows. So can we just drop this? I don't want to talk about it. I get enough from Fang and Vanille, I don't need it from you."

"Alright! Alright!" Tifa said as she held her hands up in mock surrender, "I won't ask again."

Her eyes followed Lightning's back whenever she would fall behind, or when she walked side-by-side, she would still sneak occasional glances at the soldier. She wasn't surprised that Hope would fall in love with Lightning. Beneath her cold and tough exterior, Lightning was a big softie. Not to mention the pink haired woman was an ice beauty. Her skin was a pale and clean, her lips in contrast were a soft and warm pink. It matched her hair, which had a slightly more silvery shine to it. Lightning was special; that much Tifa had figured from her time here in Academia. No one has had the same hair color and it made her wonder, "Light? Is your hair naturally that color?"

Lightning looked at her as if she had said the most ridiculous thing ever and Tifa couldn't help but blush underneath the scrutiny. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Laughing nervously, Tifa shrugged, "Left field?"

"Yes, it's natural." Lightning sighed as she shook her head in disapproval of the question.

"It was just an innocent question." Tifa pouted before she could feel the light speckles of rain droplets tickle her skin. The sky was a light gray tingled with a pinkish orange-y hue from the sun's rays that still escaped the shifting horizon. "It's raining." Tifa stated the obvious.

"Let's hurry then."

"Yeah let's-" Her voice dies in her throat and she loses all control of herself. Her feet are rooted to the ground as if constricting vines had suddenly slithered around her and continued until she was completely bound. It tightens around her until it's painful, until she can't breathe.

"Tifa?" Lightning calls out to her when she notices that she hadn't moved an inch. "Tifa-" She follows her eyes and sees what Tifa sees. Her fists clench and her nails dig into her palm. For the first time, it felt as if someone had taken a drill to her heart and took sadistic pleasure. Tifa sees Cloud and Aerith; the two too lost in their own world to notice the people around them. The rain falls on her cheeks and rolls down.

It was like a scene taken out of a romance novel, in the soft light of the setting sun the rain falls, yet the lovers are too lost in their embrace and in each others warmth to notice anything else. They don't turn to see her break, to see her heart shatter into a thousand pieces and more. Aerith whispers something, her words too far for her to hear and pushes herself slightly away from Cloud. He's smiling; smiling a smile that Tifa had never seen before. His happiness is clear to all. He sweeps down and captures Aerith's lips, and it's like a dagger twisting into Tifa's chest.

She doesn't see anymore because she's forced away. A deadlock grip closed around her wrist. Tifa staggers forward, her feet heavy and she's tripping over herself. Tifa sees the silvery pink hair first, feels the strength of the person in front of her. She realizes that it was Lightning slowly before they come to a stop. Tifa stands there like a limp doll and stares at the ground. "Hey." Lightning calls out to her but she doesn't move. "Snap out of it."

Arms grab her shoulders and shake her. It breaks the chains holding her down and Tifa pushes the soldier away. "S-Stop!"

Lightning snorts and she looks beyond pissed but Tifa neither notices or cares. "It'd make your day if Cloud finally noticed you wouldn't it?" It was like adding salt to the wound that's still bleeding profusely. Anger ignites and conquers all sadness and pain that she had felt. Tifa glared up at Lightning but the soldier continued brashly, "Get over it." She hated those words with a passion. "He only thinks for himself, why can't you see that?"

"He's not like you!" Tifa screamed ignoring how the world suddenly seemed to stop and Lightning was the only person she could see, "You're the one that only thinks for themselves! You can't see the people you're hurting, the people you ignore because you're too selfish to try to see otherwise!"

"How is Cloud any different?!" Lightning seethes but Tifa's too forgone to notice the darkness tinging the soldier's eyes.

"He cares! He notices-"

"Bullshit. You saw it yourself! He's too busy making out with Aerith like it was a damn Broadway show just because he can't get any-" She was mad. Tifa was absolutely furious and her hand lashed out uncontrollably with a resounding slap. Only when the foreign gasps could be heard did Tifa snap out of her rampage. Everyone's staring at her, the normal and innocent civilians caught in her violent display of anger. Lightning's cheek was blistering red and even her own hand stung like prickling needles to her palm. Tifa backs away when Lightning's eyes turn to her, the stare so intense Tifa suddenly wished she could cease to be. Like a coward, she turned around and ran.

* * *

**These few chapters have been intensely focused on developing character relations so it's slow, however once I've established all that I need to, then I'll start messing with things. **

**Tifa's character may seem OOC considering she's relatively shy about her feelings in FF7 (from what I've heard). Lightning serves as an outlet where she can freely express her own emotions without fear of being judged... until now.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She didn't know where she was and she didn't care. The rain poured on her, soaking and chilling her to the bones. Her body was shaking terribly but it wasn't because of the cold. It was the sobs that were threatening to break through. She knew it and she should have expected it. Cloud loved Aerith, she knew that but it still hurt like never before. The sight of them kissing felt as if her heart had been torn to shreds and that image now forever engraved into her mind. How was she going to face them tomorrow? Her heart felt like lead; dull and heavy as it sunk further into her chest and to make it worse, her thoughts were in a fury dreading what Lightning would think of her now. She screamed and took everything out on Lightning, remembering the sting of her hand when she had slapped Lightning even though the soldier was just trying to comfort her in her own way. Tifa clenched her eyes shut, desperately trying to banish the last look she took of Lightning; the surprise and shock that tainted her usually calm and clear blue eyes. She was sure Lightning probably hated her now. The lamp post beside her flickered and Tifa wondered if even the stupid light was going to abandon and leave her in the cold and dark. She wanted to go home, to Midgar and to her bed where she could hide and collect herself again, not in this foreign city with judgmental eyes every she looked.

"Tifa."

Her eyes shot open before she turned up to see Lightning standing not too far away from her. She was breathing heavily too and just as wet as she was. Her clothes were soaked and her pink hair was plastered over her cheek where Tifa could still see the red remnants of her hurt that had spiraled out of her control. The soldier said nothing, walking up to her in silence before she took a seat on the bench beside Tifa. Hesitating a look towards the soldier, she could see the discomfort clear in Lightning's eyes, clearly not wanting to be stuck in the situation where she found herself in but at the same time refusing to just leave things be. Regardless though, Tifa could feel her torrents of emotions calm just in the pink haired woman's presence, secretly thanking Lightning for her own unspoken sense of support. "Light-"

"Have you calmed down?" Biting her lip, Tifa's eyes instantly darted away when Lightning turned to look at her. Her eyes burned as she blinked, frantically trying to push the tears back. It was only after a short while before Lightning acted again, reaching out to hold Tifa's wrist, "Let's go back. You'll catch a cold at this rate." The fighter remained still. "Tifa?" Even though Lightning tugged on her to move, and even though Tifa didn't want to, she slipped her hand into Lightning's and didn't let go. Perhaps she wanted to be cuddled and to be doted on, and she knew that Lightning was the last person to give her that kind of comfort, but it was something she needed. She couldn't bear bringing herself back to the base looking as she does now with red blotchy eyes and a runny nose. She was embarrassed enough to show Lightning, of all people, this side of her but she wanted to stay no matter how much worse this rainstorm got. She also wanted someone with her, someone that understands and can comfort her but the only person who can do this is ironically the cause of this. She would have to smile for Aerith tomorrow but she just couldn't bring herself to do it now. "Tifa." This time Lightning was firmer, her eyes almost ordering Tifa to stand up and walk again but Tifa couldn't do it. She shook her head but she didn't let go of the soldier. It was selfish to make Lightning sit through this with her but Lightning was the only one that could understand. The soldier sighed deeply, adding guilt to the long list of emotions that Tifa was experiencing but she didn't expect Lightning to step back towards her before she dropped to her knee in front of her, looking up at the fighter.

"Tifa, I know... I'm not exactly the ideal person to give you support." The soldier started carefully. She could practically see the soldier run the words through her head a couple of times and _still _sound unsure of what she was going to say. Under any other circumstances, the fighter would have teased Lightning about it but now she found it breathtakingly sweet. "I don't like it when you look like this. So don't." Biting her lip, the soldier shifted tensely, "You're hurt, I know that, but... if we really do stay out here we will get sick."

"It's fine." Peeling her fingers away from Lightning's hand, she gave her the best smile she could muster but despite her intentions of soothing Lightning's own distress, it seemed to do the opposite. The soldier's brow only narrowed further at her weak and broken smile. Ironic that she was the one trying to comfort Lightning after seeing the soldier's sad attempt at comforting her. "It's alright Light. You can go... I just... need some time alone."

The soldier stood up abruptly at those words and even as Tifa closed her eyes waiting to hear Lightning's footsteps leave her, she could only hear a stressed sigh before a hand gripped her arm shaking Tifa roughly. Surprised and shocked, she looked up to find herself underneath the gaze of the fiery blue eyes. "Why would I do that? Why would I even think of leaving you alone?" Lightning hissed, "Damn it Tifa, nothing's fine! Look at you! You're a mess and why? Because of him? Get yourself together!"

Anger flared and she slapped Lightning's hand away harshly, "What would you know? Nothing! Someone like you-"

"Fine!" With an anrgy huff, the soldier turned away with her arms crossed petulantly. She didn't leave though, Lightning just stood there with her back facing her and ignored all the deadly glares Tifa was trying give. Her body shook and trembled, soon curling over as she frantically tried to suppress the bent up emotions. "Tifa-"

"Just leave me alone."

"You're right." Lightning murmured, glancing over her shoulder to see the ruby brown eyes look up at her, "I don't know how you feel. I hate it when things like this happen; when things get so out of control. It's nothing but a headache."

"Then-"

"But I'm not going to leave you alone. Gather yourself up. I'll wait right here for you. If you don't want to go back to the base then fine, don't. You can stay at my house if you want but you're going to have to face them sooner or later." Lightning took a deep breath as she straightened her back allowing her arms to fall to her side, "Just because I don't understand doesn't mean I don't care. You're just not you anymore."

The rain fell on them soaking them to their bones. Tifa trembled slightly but she couldn't stop the warm smile that graced her lips as she stared at Lightning's straight back. She pushed herself up onto her shaky legs, only realizing then how much sprinting she had been doing. The soldier had followed her even after she had slapped her in front of everyone and Tifa couldn't be more grateful. Taking another step closer, Tifa wounded her arms around the soldier's waist as she embraced Lightning from behind. It was instant; the comforting warmth spread into her body and she had never felt more content. Tightening her arms, she snuggled closer to listen to the soldier's steady heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep. There was the smell of rain but even then, the ever slight trace of roses prevailed. It was a sweet scent. "Light? Thanks." Tifa murmured burying her face into the soldier's back, "Let's go back. To your house?" She ended it on a hopeful note before allowing the soldier to step away from her. Her body instantly yearned the warmth but fluttered at Lightning's firm and strong nod.

"Of course."

The soldier made to move but Tifa quickly caught up to her as she laced their hands together. Smiling up at the soldier's curious glance, she took the first step before tugging on Lightning's hand, "Come on, or you'll get sick." The warm lights of the restaurants glowed. People walked along the side walk with umbrellas as they talked about their day. Tifa looked around with a soft smile before she stepped closer to Lightning to rest her head on her shoulder, "Y'know? Academia looks so different down here."

"This is where the normal people are. Not rich snobs, right?"

Nodding, she still couldn't get over how... nice this felt. Walking around, hand in hand with someone that cares. It didn't matter if they were soaking wet or that people looked at them curiously. Perhaps she just didn't have the energy to care. Her eyes trailed over, making contact with two people walking past with their eyes wide beneath their umbrellas. "Have you noticed? People like to stare."

"I'm not surprised." Lightning mused as she glanced down at the fighter, "I just think they liked what they saw."

"Huh?" The fighter followed Lightning's eyes to herself before her cheeks flared red. Why did she have to wear white? Clutching Lightning's arm tighter to herself, she hid behind the soldier with a pout, "W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"So while you were crying your eyes out back there I'm supposed to tell you that your shirt's nearly invisible? Even I know not to say that."

"S-Still!" Huffing, Tifa mustered her best glare before she slipped in even further behind Lightning. At least she didn't have to think of any excuses to get closer to the pinkette's warmth.

* * *

**I'm back!  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The hot water pounded on her body, caressing her curves and soothing the fatigue. Humming contently, Tifa turned off the shower as she stepped out wafting the steam away as she enveloped her nude body in the soft towel Lightning had given her. Wiping the mirror clear, Tifa looked in the mirror inspecting her eyes. Still red but the dirty streaks and runny noise was washed away. She couldn't even describe how embarrassed she was when she saw herself in the mirror, instantly rushing Lightning out after she had gotten a clean set of clothes. Drying up, she dressed into what Lightning had picked out for her, double checking her appearance in the mirror again before heading back out into the room. The lights were on, the TV filling the silence and Lightning, herself, was standing in front of window watching as the rain blurred the usual breathtaking view. "Light?" Tifa called out moving to take a seat on the couch, "It's your turn." She didn't budge. "Light?"

"Hm?" Turning around suddenly, the soldier almost looked surprised when she saw her, "You're done?"

"Yeah. You didn't hear me?"

"Sorry, I was... thinking about something."

Tifa pulled her legs up folding them to the side, "Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really." Clearing her throat, the soldier seemed to hesitate before she shook her head again as if to convince herself of what she had just said.

"It's clearly bothering you." Tifa stated easily enough watching as the soldier halted at her words. "Tell me."

"I don't... think this is the right time."

"Come on, after earlier tonight, what could you possibly say that would surprise me?"

Taking a deep breath, the soldier shifted from feet to feet uncharacteristically in front of her, "I was just thinking about you... and Cloud. It's better if I didn't say anything."

"Oh..." Tifa's smile faltered as the painful tug on her heart strings plucked again.

"So, you're going to be alright tomorrow?"

"I don't really have a choice."

Whatever it was that had been on the soldier's mind, Lightning swiftly hid it behind her mask of indifference. It was though, in stark contrast to the next words that would leave her mouth, "I like you." Lightning gruffly stated as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the glass window, "Do you think it's strange?"

"Strange?" Tifa pondered the thought for a moment and eventually tilted her head in slight confusion, "I don't think so. I mean, we're friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

The blue eyes bore into her and it made Tifa start to wonder if she had said something strange. Did Lightning think otherwise? It was flattering that the pinkette liked her, after all, they got along. Although... it was strange for the usual stoic woman to be so vocal about her emotions. Without even a single stir, Lightning repeated herself, "I like you," and allowed it to sit in the ensuring silence before she seemed to hesitate. Tifa had barely caught Lightning's eyes flicker away from her for the briefest second before she amended her statement, "At least, I think I do."

"I don't..." It suddenly hit her like a bullet train. New feelings tore through her mind, countless thoughts of the pink haired woman ran on rewound as she desperately searched for any reasons, any possible hints. If Lightning liked her like she likes Hope, or if she liked her... in a romantic sense, one thing was for sure: it would be a huge misunderstanding to confuse those two.

As if Lightning had known that she needed to dispel the confusion, she spoke up again, "You're the first person I've been able to open up to. The first to try to understand rather than to force onto me what you think is the best. I appreciate the others' concern but more so, I appreciate a certain," she paused as if to find the right word, "space..." Taking measured steps towards her, Lightning sat down on the glass coffee table in front, "Sometimes, you just need to take a step back to see the larger picture. Distance isn't always a bad thing."

"I'm... lost." Tifa fidgeted nervously under Lightning's intense stare, "So you... l-like me?"

"Don't confuse it with what I feel for Hope." Tifa's mouth dropped open but no words came out. Pushing herself up from her seat, Lightning walked past her towards the washroom, "Think about it, and _you_ tell _me_."

The door clicked softly behind her, the voices of the TV resounded in her ears but she couldn't hear anything, not after what Lightning had told her. The words played over and over again in her mind, to the point where Tifa started to wonder if she had been hallucinating. Time ticked by but she still had difficulty wrapping her mind around it. What did Lightning want Tifa to tell her? The sound of the bathroom door opening almost made her jump out of her skin, as she whipped around to stare wide-eyed at the soldier. One step towards her and Tifa instantly found herself staggering up and back. Whether it was intentional or not, it seemed to have sent a clear message.

"Is that really necessary?" Lightning's voice was surprisingly calm, "I'm not going to jump you."

"H-huh?" Blinking rapidly, she desperately tried to control her own speech and actions, "I..."

"Hell, I'm not even so sure myself." Lightning muttered under her breath as she ran a hand through her wet hair. The sight made Tifa's heart beat even faster and blood rush to her face.

Clearing her throat, the fighter tried to ignore her rebellious body, "No, it's not that. I'm surprised. I mean... after what happened, what am I supposed to think when you tell me something like that? You're a woman... Light, you've always been... a friend. Just a friend. "

"So it's because I'm a friend," Lightning asked, "or is it because I'm a woman?" Ruby clashed with azure blue otherwise quite unreadable if not for the slight mar on the doll-like face. "Fine. I get it. Think of it as me saying that I like you as a friend." Turning the soldier moved to leave but Tifa quickly moved in pursuit.

"How am I supposed to think of it like that after you say that to me?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"Lightning!" Tifa yelled as she trembled, "I just... need some time. W-What if... what if the others found out? What would they say?"

"Do I look like I would care?"

"Light..."

"How I feel is up to me. If they don't like it then that's their problem. It's like I said, if you don't feel the same way then just forget it."

"But..." Her feet stopped as she became rooted to the spot. It was all too confusing, the confession which Tifa wasn't even sure if she could consider it a confession felt as if it came out of no where. Lightning has always been a friend, she admits that there has been times where she found herself attracted to the pinkette in ways that had made her feel uncomfortable... but perhaps she had only felt uncomfortable because she hadn't known exactly what she was feeling. Clearing her throat, Tifa took the first hesitant step forward, "What if... I don't want to forget? You like me?"

"How many times do I need to tell you?" Lightning asked as she sent a glance back towards her, "You know I hate repeating myself-"

"Just one more time."

"I do." She watched as Lightning's lips wrapped around those two words like silk around her heart. She didn't need another word. Restraints freed, Tifa allowed her body to move, and the only thing she wanted to do was to bury herself in Lightning's arms. Her arms wrapped around Lightning's waist and the soldier immediately returned the hold. It was so warm, so comfortable and protective. Tifa melted in the embrace as she buried her head into the crook of Lightning's neck breathing in the rosy scent of her new found lover. She no longer knew how long she had stood there wrapped within Lightning but it never felt like what she thought it would. Tifa had always liked men with broad shoulders and even though Lightning had them too, they naturally were broad compared to other women yet it was strange how well and comfortable the soldier's arms could hold and protect her with the the firm but gentle touch that Tifa never would have expected Lightning to possess. It was only after a while, before Lightning shifted again, grazing her hands over Tifa's arms to push the fighter away. "So..."

Tifa raised her eyebrow at the Lightning's expression and she had to stifle a warm giggle. The cold, stone-faced soldier actually looked... innocent for once. "Yes Light?" The fighter asked, teasing the pink haired woman.

"That's all." Clearing her throat, she quickly turned around and walked down the hallway. That left Tifa standing there quite confused.

"Wait!" Tifa called out as she followed the soldier. She felt a smile quirk her lips, "What do you mean 'that's all'?" A sudden wave of carefree playfulness washed over her and it strengthened when it finally seemed to affect Lightning as it should've. For someone who had seemed so serious in her confession, the consequences only seem to hit her afterwards.

The azure blue eyes glanced back at her almost inconspicuously, widening slightly when they met with Tifa's wide and curious brown eyes before darting away again. A slight pink tint appeared on Lightning's cheeks and that really made the fighter want to cuddle the soldier who looked beyond shy. Tifa wanted to see more. Jumping the soldier, Tifa latched herself around Lightning's waist, laughing when the soldier almost yelped, "Tifa. Let go."

Craning her neck, the fighter hovered her lips over Lightning's ear, "Come on Light, we both know you love me." The soldier stiffened like a board, making Tifa break out laughing again as she hid her face into Lightning's back.

"Damn it, you're starting to make me regret it." Lightning stuttered as her voice quivered just slightly enough to give her nervousness away. Prying herself out of the fighter's firm hold, Lightning staggered forward with a huff as she made her way into the kitchen.

"So what does that make us?" Tifa wondered as she walked up beside the soldier as Lightning poured a glass of water.

"Hm?"

"Secret lovers?" Tifa asked quirking her eyebrow at the soldier, "It'd be fun, I mean-"

"I have no intention of having fun." Lightning's voice interrupted with sudden seriousness, effectively freezing everything over with her cold and harsh tone. Tifa stiffened, her smile dying the next moment, "Is this all a game to you? If so then-"

"You're so serious about everything." Tifa muttered as she hooked her arm against Lightning's. Pulling closer, Tifa rested her head against the soldier's shoulder while she drew small circles on Lightning's arm with her thumb, "A real stick in the mud but... at least I know I can trust what you when you say you love me. I'm happy... really happy. Thanks."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Releasing a deep sigh, the fighter moved to stand directly in front of the soldier, "You really are dense about these things." She could see the azure blue eyes narrow but before Lightning could say anything, Tifa darted in planting her lips against Lightning's cheek. A blush warmed her cheeks when Tifa pulled back, smiling bashfully at an equally embarrassed Lightning. "Let's start there." Whether or not she heard that, the soldier made no verbal response but instead she reached up, her hand hovering over Tifa's cheek before she finally rested against her.

Lightning's every touch was like a fireplace, so warm and comfortable that it seemed to send the fighter off into a sleepy daze. She watched numbly as Lightning leaned in and at the first contact of her lips against Tifa's cheek, the fighter's body jolted as if electricity surged through her body. It was slow and tender, a mere press of her lips but it made Tifa's stomach flutter and heart beat soar. Blue met with brown. She could feel the soldier's breath against her lips and for once, she could see Lightning's emotions finally break free. Lightning's attention wandered to her lips and then a slow realization crept up on her mind. Tifa had always imagined her first kiss to be with Cloud-

Her half lidded eyes shot open before her hands darted out in front of her to shove herself from Lightning. Everything disappeared in a moment, the warmth and comfort, and the spell that she had fell under, but the ever constant thumping of her heart remained while her stomach churned uncomfortably. "I..."

If Lightning was surprised, she did a good job to hide it. "Sorry." The soldier muttered, averting her eyes away from the flushed fighter.

"W-Why are you apologizing?" Tifa tried to laugh it off, "I'm the one that should be sorry. But I just... don't you think we might be moving a bit fast?"

"Yeah..." Scratching the back of her head, Lightning released a stressed sigh, "I guess. You haven't even gave me an actual answer yet."

"An answer?" Tifa repeated tilting her head slightly, pondering what Lightning had meant, "You mean how I feel?" It was obvious Lightning was completely out of her element. Rather than her cold, concise answers that get straight to the point, the soldier only offered a mute nod. Smiling playfully, Tifa rested her hands on Lightning's hips, finding that action strange, yet it was something she was willing to get used to. She pulled herself into an embrace again, "Isn't this enough? Or do I really have to kiss you to prove my point?" Tifa teased but glowed when Lightning nodded. She could hear the soldier's heart beating just as fast as hers and it gave her relief that she wasn't the only one nervous but excited at the same time. "Light?" The said woman didn't say anything but only rested a gentle hand over the back of Tifa's head, shifting them just slightly to press her cheek against Tifa's forehead. "Let's be... secret lovers."

"Secret?"

Tifa nodded, "I don't know how the others would react and I know that you said you don't care but... please? For me? I want to wait first and slowly ease it in so it doesn't come as much of a surprise then if I just suddenly show up tomorrow morning all lovey-dovey with you."

"But-"

"Besides, it doesn't change how you and I feel. As long as we know..."

"If..." She could hear the unwillingness in Lightning's voice so Tifa only tightened her arms more, snuggling closer, "... if that's what you want."

"Great!" Tifa exclaimed as she pulled away abruptly, beaming up at the pink haired woman, "Let's go to bed then." Tugging Lightning forcefully back into the room, Tifa threw the blankets as she climbed onto the bed before peering up at Lightning playfully. "Come on."

"I'll sleep on the couch-"

Patting the space beside her the fighter grinned watching as the soldier snort bemusedly as she climbed in. Tifa wasted no time snuggling up to Lightning as she allowed that promise of comfort Lightning had to warm her entire being. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

**As I promised from the very beginning, a Lightning/Tifa story. However, their relationship is ****_far_**** from picture perfect.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It really feels as if nothing has changed. Tifa's resting on the bed with her head propped on her hand as she watches Lightning move about in the room, already changed and ready to go. "Light?" Tifa calls out and the soldier only grunts in a lackluster response. Maybe she had expected to wake up to Lightning doting on her, or even given a chance to snuggle up against the soldier, but with Lightning being the busy body she was; she's not that surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing."

The fighter sighed, pushing herself to sit up on the bed before she pouted, "For what?"

Lightning stops and glances back at her before turning her attention back to her leg pouch, grabbing it along with her as she walked back towards the bed. "What's bothering you now?"

"You're making me sound like I'm always difficult."

"Hn." Lightning doesn't even bother giving her a dignified response before she dumps everything from her leg pouch onto the bed. Tifa mused she could argue with Lightning but her attention is drawn to the various tools and gadgets. Several grey oval shapes, a blue contraption with a rounded silver steel and many more other technologies that she really had no idea what it was used for.

Grabbing the blue item, she examined it before her eyes flickered up to see Lightning watching her intently, "Y-Yes?" Tifa asked raising her eyebrow.

"It's nothing." The soldier seemed rushed and strangely uncomfortable. "You should be careful with that."

"This?" Tifa examines it in her hand, noticing a small inscription in some other language, "What is it?"

"A knife." Lightning answers, reaching out for it. Tifa watched as the blade smoothly glides out of the blue part which was obviously the hilt now. It was practically brand new. She now remembered seeing the soldier fiddle with it a few times in Midgar. The blade didn't have any dents on it, and it was clean enough for her to see her reflection on it perfectly.

"Why am I not surprised." Tifa teases with a roll of her eyes but she stills, biting her lip in anticipation as she watches a small smile come to Lightning's face. Now that she's actually taking the effort to notice, Lightning's... not that half bad. Understatement of the century. With a soft giggle, Tifa starts looking through the other items absentmindedly. Lightning has a nice smile, she's beautiful, handsome, despite her standoffish personality. Most people would probably just slap a 'bitch please' onto her back and be done with it, but those people don't know a thing. It's just Lightning chooses who she's nice to and that group of people just happens to be very small. Good thing she's part of that group too and... well since she's technically Lightning's secret lover, that should give her an even better special treatment. Tifa's eyes drift back up to Lightning's face again. She had always just thought Lightning's eyes were blue... a deep azure shade but now, it almost looks like a pastel teal. It was a strange mix of blue and green that changed under different lighting because every single time the soldier turned her head slightly, it was like her eye color had changed as well. They weren't like Cloud's which were just blue all the way, through and through. Lightning's abs were toned, not an ounce of extra fat, her body was lean and curvy. Not tremendously curvy like her own body but it carried a fine mixture of both feminine and masculine features. Broad shoulders in comparison, straight back and nice long legs. Her breasts weren't as big as hers but they were definitely full; perfect for her body.

"You're staring." She is, but it seems Lightning's only interested in transferring some of the items on the bed into her pockets.

Tifa smiles, snatching the blue knife away before Lightning could take it. The blue eyes instantly flicker towards her intently, loving the attention Lightning's showering on her here and there. "I am," Tifa admits, "but I'm allowed to." Lightning moves to take the knife back but Tifa's quicker and moves it out of reach, "Not so fast. Jeez, you confessed to me last night but I'm starting to have second thoughts. Did I just hallucinate it?"

"Maybe you did."

"Light." Whining slightly, Tifa pouts before a grin takes over. She's having more fun with this than she had anticipated. It felt nice to be the child again, knowing that there's someone that will dote and spoil you... but maybe Lightning's not exactly the ideal candidate to do that.

The soldier frowns before holding her hand out, "The knife."

With a sigh, Tifa places the said item back into Lightning's hand and it's instantly slipped into her pocket. "You're no fun-" Tifa's breath hitches when Lightning suddenly leans forward and presses her lips to Tifa's cheek. A blush surges to her face, leaving her flabbergasted when Lightning pulls away and squeezes her shoulder playfully as she stands up.

"You've got pretty realistic hallucinations then. Come on, we have to head to the Academy."

...

No matter how it looked, the scene was far from professional. She had never expected to come face-to-face with the rowdy sight of the GC Special Ops. There was Hope, blushing like she had never seen a man blush before, Fang laughing wildly as she had an arm swung around the man's neck yanking him back and forth in good humor, Vanille flapping as she rounded around them excitedly, and Sazh chuckling like the only normal person in the group. "What the hell?" She had heard Lightning mutter underneath her breath as they approached and like a spell, everyone sobered up.

Though Hope still had a bashful smile, Tifa wasn't blind enough to relate it to whatever they were talking about previous to her and Lightning's arrival. "H-Hey Light," he stammered as he fidgeted slightly, "Sorry about that. Fang was just being... well, Fang." Tifa tilted her head at the explanation for their earlier behavior and found amusement that an excuse like that actually made sense.

"I figured." Lightning seemed to think along the same lines before diving straight to business, not bothering to inquire further, "What did you want?"

A wide grin spread across his face as if he was a child waiting to show off and hopefully earn some praise. She had noticed Hope's excitement at Lightning's long awaited arrival back to Academia, the extra care he took talking to her such as the softening of his voice to a more humble, almost shy, tone, and the way his eyes seem to light up at the sight of the pink haired ice beauty. Of course, Lightning; the deadly sharp shooter, the soldier that had victory dancing behind every swing of her Blaze Edge, the calculating and perceptive strategist, the very ideal of a perfect soldier, _and_ a battle prodigy, was in fact, as thick as a log. For someone so fast on her feet in her movements, and in her witty and cutting retorts, it surprised Tifa to no ends as to how slow Lightning was to get these sort of things. If she ever got them at all. Despite Lightning's apparent blindness to all of this, it didn't mean that Tifa had to appreciate Hope's futile attempts. After all, that thick soldier had confessed to having romantic feelings for her. Knowing Light, accepting what she had felt was probably a great feat for her already, and then even going to the lengths of saying it aloud. It made Tifa more than just happy.

The silver haired man waved Lightning forward in a silent request for her to follow to a desk off to the side with a large suitcase sitting on top. "I've finished making the final upgrades to the Blaze Edge. I'd like to call it the Flamberge. The barrel and frame have been reinforced, allowing higher velocity bullets to be fired."

Clicking the case open, the soldier remains silent as she lifts the new weapon up and inspects it closely. Hope watches the woman closely, _too_ closely for Tifa's tastes, but his concentration is soon broken as he tries to stop himself from crashing into the desk as Fang comes barreling in with an incredibly sly and mischievous smirk. "Guess what Light?"

No answer. The pinkette remains utterly mute as she continues looking over the weapon as if she was the only one in the room but it was hardly enough to deter Fang and Vanille. The latter soon comes skipping in gleefully before clutching the table on the other side nearly bouncing on her feet, "Hope's got a date tonight! With Elida Karmic!"

"I-It's not a date!" The man intervened, flushing red at the apparent accusation, "We're friends, that's all!"

"Right, and friends brings her bouquet of flowers to her concert, walking on stage in front of the entire populace." Fang retorts rolling her eyes with a wave of her hand.

"That was for appearances!"

"Right, right, of course..."

"But you two look so cute together." Vanille pouted before her partner in crime rested a hand on her head with an exaggerated sigh.

"A superstar doesn't compare to a femme fatale huh?" Grinning madly, Fang leaned in closer as if she was trying to stare Hope down, "We all know Hope's got it bad for a certain someone already. Too bad she's too thick to get it, right Light?"

It was only at the mention of her name did Lightning react, pulling her eyes away from the weapon to glance back at them coolly, "Hope can see whoever he wants."

"Elida Karmic!" Vanille instantly jumped on it, "He's going to see Elida Karmic. Y'know, the singer!"

"Yeah... sure." Mumbling quietly, it was clear Lightning's attention was already focused back onto the weapon as she swung it in the air, "It seems the upgrade didn't take away from the handling of the blade."

"Y-Yes!" Hope seemed to dived right into Lightning's comment too eagerly and earned a snicker from Fang. His face burned as he stumbled over the right words, "I designed it for you so it wouldn't - I mean, so you wouldn't find much difference in the handling."

"Oh, I'm sure Hope would love to know how well your handling is." Fang purred and in an instant, Hope's face popped bright red and steam could literally be seen rising from the top of his head.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at the comment to hide a frown. That comment was far too suggestive and inappropriate and it nagged her to say something, anything to put an end to it. "Fang," Lightning beat her to it and sent a dull glare at the spear wielder, "Grow up." With a flip of her wrist, the Flamberge smoothly arched and folded back into it's gun form before Lightning placed it back in it's case. "I'll put it to use later. For now, I'll settle with the Blaze Edge. It serves my purpose well enough."

"O-Oh..." Tifa almost felt sorry for Hope when she saw his crestfallen face yet Fang was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Thanks though." Lightning said as she patted his shoulder, "Enjoy your date."

Ouch. Tifa winced at how nonchalant Lightning had said it, how cold she had walked away from him and she couldn't bear to see how his mouth had dropped open. She watched as Lightning approached her again instead, not wanting to see how Hope's eyes lingered after the pinkette. "Uhm..." Tifa started uncomfortably, not entirely sure how to handle this. As the secret lover, she should be absolutely elated that Lightning had showed no interest what-so-ever, but as the kind-hearted soul she was, she felt sympathy for him. After all, his situation with Lightning wasn't so different from her situation with Cloud. "You sure you want to leave like this?" Tifa whispered, leaning close to the soldier so only she would hear.

"Why not?"

Tifa shifted on her feet and glanced back at Hope who had turned to close the case containing the Flamberge dejectedly while Fang was desperately trying to stop herself from laughing. Vanille though looked between Hope and Lightning as if they were feuding lovers. Lightning turned and followed her gaze, and for once she got the message. "Hope!" The soldier calls out to him and like a whip, he flings around with eyes wide with... well, hope. "I appreciate it. It's good to know there's someone I can count on here, unlike Fang."

"Hey, I resent that!" Fang retorted but still kept a grin plastered on her face.

With a short snort, Lightning turned around again and promptly made her way to the door. Smiling at herself for a job well done, Tifa quickly followed after Lightning before Hope had finally gathered himself up after blushing like a school boy with Lightning's praise. "L-Light! You can always count on me! I promise!"

"Hey Sunshine!" Fang yelled across the room after containing her snickers, "I talked to Raines and guess what?"

"What?" Lightning grunted, rolling her eyes to look back at the latter.

"We're going to Nautilus and New Bodhum!"

"What!" The soldier whipped around, anger flaring. Looking back at Fang who had even seemed to shirk back a little at Lightning's outburst, Tifa quickly threw her arms around the soldier's waist to stop the latter from marching back.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Fang laughed nervously, "I've told all the others already and they were excited. It'll be like team building! We need it seeing how you slammed Cloud's mug into the table the other day. Not that I wouldn't of."

"Screw that! It's a waste of time-"

"But Marlene looked so happy!" Vanille cooed, "Light, don't you think Marlene will be happy? It's better than staying cramped here all the time."

Pulling the soldier more firmly to herself, Tifa could still hear the soldier growl even though the resistance seemed to die off a little. "Come on," Tifa whispered as she slipped a hand up to massage the soldier's shoulder, "It's just a little trip."

"But-"

"I promise we'll work ten-times harder once we get back." Tifa grinned, "Besides, you said it yourself that we should take Marlene to Nautilus back then. Don't think I've forgotten."

With a grunt, Lightning settled back down though her glare never left Fang who was now giving her a triumphant smirk. "Fine." The soldier spat, "Remember though, you promised."

"Promise." Tifa beamed, watching as the soldier left the room. Quickly looking back at Fang, Vanille, and a curious Hope, Tifa gave them the thumbs up before quickly rushing out after Lightning.

* * *

**End of Arc 2: Academia.**

**Well, the story will take a darker turn now. Serah will be at the forefront of it all and new characters will come out to play.**

**Elements of Lightning Returns will start appearing. A good chunk of it is just me guessing what's going to happen in the third installment in the FFXIII trilogy, but I've got a little background info that I worked with. No spoilers though! I promise.**

**Start Arc 3: Bodhum.**


	39. Arc 3: Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

**Arc 3: Bodhum**

**She had received the order; a mission she didn't want to take but Raines had insisted. The memories still haunt her to this day, and the terrified screams still echo in the silence of the night.**

**She wonders why the deadliest betrayals would always come from those she trusted; as it slips in like a fatal dagger unbeknownst until it was too late.**

* * *

Her brow furrowed. Clamping her eyes shut even tighter, Tifa tossed on the bed slightly before she sighed and gave up on sleeping. Pushing herself up, she glances around the room again unsurprised when the space beside her on the bed is empty. Lightning would always sleep later than she did and she would always wake earlier as well. Slipping out of the covers, Tifa slid out into the living room and eventually found Lightning where she would always find her. The TV was still on and the soldier was sitting on the sectional with her head back and eyes closed. "Light?" Tifa called out softly. She was never sure if Lightning was sleeping or not. When there was no answer though, she simply assumed that she had dozed off. Flicking the TV off, Tifa eyed the soldier. At least she was getting some sleep. For the month that Lightning had confessed to her, Tifa started spending regular nights here but nothing ever happened between them. They were still taking it slow and the secret was still well kept. Lightning was a woman of her word and Tifa knew she could trust Lightning to wait for her.

"Ngh..." With a soft grunt, Lightning's brow furrowed slightly again.

Spending all these nights with Lightning though had also familiarized Tifa with her sleeping habits; or lack of. With a worried sigh, Tifa looked towards the glass table where a cup of water sat along with a small bottle of pills. "Can't sleep?" Tifa asked to no one particular as she snatched up the bottle simply to confirm what she already knew. "I can't rest easy knowing that you're out here."

"S-Serah..."

Again. Tifa's eyes narrowed when she heard Lightning murmur that name, _again_. It was a name Lightning guarded with her life. "Who's Serah?" There was no reply and Tifa didn't have the nerve to ask Lightning when she was awake. She didn't know how many times she had to sigh in one night. At least the trip to Nautilus and New Bodhum was swiftly arriving. Just a few more hours. Dropping onto the couch beside Lightning, Tifa gently brushed the pink strands out of her face and caressed her cheek delicately. They were lovers and the meager thought brought a smile to Tifa's lips. "Light, you're alright now. You're safe." Tifa whispered softly before she lent in pressing her lips to the soldier's soft cheek. Snuggling up to the slumbering Lightning, Tifa found the warmth that her t-shirt and shorts couldn't give and the comfort the large fluffy bed and blanket couldn't offer.

...

"Would all passengers please return to their seats and fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in Nautilus shortly."

The intercom clicked off. Tifa glanced around, watching the kids settle in their seats as their parents made sure they were safe before clicking their own seat belts together. There was an excited murmur dancing in the air and Tifa couldn't hide her own excitement. She had caught Lightning's stare before she grinned and peered outside the window to her left. Tifa was already in awe, suddenly remembering the first time they had flew into Academia. When Lightning had said Nautilus would put the Golden Saucer to shame, she wasn't kidding. Lights were flashing everywhere, the streets glowed a brilliant and rich gold and bronze. The buildings looked beautiful, the people looked beautiful, and the place simply sparkled with life and energy. There was a soft warmth on her hand that quelled the child-like glee welling inside her, and Tifa turned to grin at Lightning again who had squeezed her hand gently. It was always like this, small little touches and looks that were meant only for her. "This place looks beautiful." Tifa whispered.

"At least this isn't an entire waste of time." The soldier commented dryly but Tifa caught the look of satisfaction that flickered across the Lightning's expression when she snuck a glance at Marlene who was literally pouncing up and down on her seat beside Barret to their right.

"It's good to relax a little." Tifa giggled, "You needed it anyways."

"Me?"

Nodding, Tifa looked back out the window again as the transport made a smooth landing, "Are they that bad?" Her thumb gently brushed against Lightning's finger, "You're having the nightmares again? About... Serah?" She didn't dare look back at Lightning because she could already feel the soldier's eyes burning into the back of her head. These nightmares were always plagued by this 'Serah,' and Tifa had no idea who it was. Turning back to the soldier, Lightning was already staring elsewhere but Tifa took slight comfort in the fact that her grip on her hand tightened. "You don't have to tell me." Tifa finally said when Lightning didn't say anything.

"Thank you." It surprised her. She hadn't expected Lightning to run away. She couldn't take back what she had said though. Gritting her teeth, Tifa looked back out the window as the transport rolled to a stop at the terminal. Huffing slightly, she simply tugged Lightning's hand further onto her lap.

Though the sense of annoyance didn't last long. After all, Tifa had always prided herself on the fact that she was understanding as well as patient. If Lightning was willing to wait for her, then she'll wait for Lightning. It was a fair trade-off. Amongst their friends, Lightning would keep her distance and respect her space. There was no hand-holding, no hugging, and no kisses on the cheeks. They were innocent enough by themselves but Tifa didn't want to explain things she didn't know how to explain. The thought of it was overwhelming because they were clearly above being regular friends.

Collecting their luggage, going through customs; the security was way tighter and the one thing she instantly noticed was the sudden presence of the PSICOM. They were in Cocoon, and here, the people hated Midgar even more. Right when they were almost free, Tifa tensed when she saw a pair of PSICOM soldiers point at them, more specifically to Barret, before they started marching over. "Light." Tifa whispered as she nudged the said woman and nodded towards the fast approaching men.

There was an audible sigh but the pinkette quickly sprang into action. With one smooth, graceful step, she stepped into their way, "Can I help you?"

"That is alright miss, we would simply like to speak with that gentleman-"

"Barret." The soldier called, waving the large man over, "They want to talk to you."

"What about?" He asked gruffly, staring down his nose at the two men who seemed to be suddenly eclipsed by his larger frame. The rest of the gang soon stood behind him.

One of their hands tightened around a small communicator while the other stepped forward, "We would like to scan your arm for any potential weapons."

"My arm?" Barret lifted the silver hand, a present Hope had given him. They had upgraded his iron machine gun hand to something more... convenient yet deadly. His hand actually looked like a hand now, silver fingers and a large palm fitted to match his other hand. The large man snorted but threw a glance back over his shoulder at Hope. It was no secret within the group that his hand was now very destructive. "Yeah, sure."

"Fang," Hope called out, "Why don't you take the others to the hotel first? I'll stay behind with Barret."

"Sure," The wild haired woman shrugged, "The less I deal with those dogs, the better." Turning her heel, she promptly picked up Marlene with one hand and tossed the girl over her shoulder, "Say bye to daddy, we'll head into Nautilus first."

"B-But-" The young girl spluttered.

"It's fine." Barret huffed as he looked at the rest of AVALANCHE, "Y'guys go ahead."

Tifa nodded and made to follow Fang but Hope's voice stopped them. "Actually, Light, could you stay too? With me?"

The fighter didn't like that but Lightning had already nodded. "I'll see you later." Lightning said, turning to Tifa.

"I'll stay too." Tifa quickly offered before she looked back discreetly and accidentally met Aerith's questioning gaze. It was awkward. Not that she hadn't talked to them, but it was difficult when she could only think about that kiss Aerith and Cloud had shared beneath the rain. "I'll catch up later with Light."

"Suit yourself." Cloud bit out before he strode forward after Fang, tugging an unwilling Aerith away. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge exchanged looks before Barret waved them off.

They followed them to a guarded room, in which Barret entered with the PSICOM. Tifa waited outside, leaning against the wall beside the pink haired beauty, "So... the PSICOM huh? Will Barret be okay?"

"He'll be fine. Hope knows what he's doing."

Tifa peeked over Lightning's shoulder to see the silver haired man chatting with one of the PSICOM guards. With the ever present smile, he laughed seemingly engrossed in their conversation but Tifa swiftly noticed the hidden glances he gives Lightning now and then. It was like this in Academia too. Her fingers grazed over the soldier's arm and instantly drew Lightning's undivided attention. She liked looking into the blue eyes, liked how Lightning's stare would make it seem as if she was the only one in the world. Tifa was the center of attention and took content in seeing the fact that she could have someone or something so out of reach for others. Lightning was special after all. "Can you show me where the closest bathroom is?"

"Don't know." The soldier shrugged before she moved from her place, "Let's find one. Hope," the man instantly turned to her, abruptly halting the conversation he was in, in favor for the pinkette, "we're going to find a washroom."

"There's actually a washroom around the corner." The guard pointed out.

Tifa reached forward and slipped her hand around Lightning's wrist to tug on her slightly, but the soldier didn't budge. "We'll should be back soon but if you guys finish, leave and give me a call."

"Of course." Hope smiled.

Again, Tifa pulled on Lightning and finally, the soldier moved. "You could've went with the others." Lightning sighed.

"Did you want me to go with the others?"

"No, not really." A small smile played on Tifa's lips as she slipped into the washroom. With one quick look around to see that it was completely empty, she swiftly found Lightning's hips with her hands before she pushed the soldier against the sink counter and stood before her. "What are you-" With her index finger, she pressed against those soft lips and silenced Lightning effectively.

"It was boring waiting out there."

Stepping closer to Lightning, Tifa smiled warmly as she wound her arms around the soldier's waist and hid herself into the crook of her neck. She could breathe in the peachy rose scent again. Fingers threaded through her hair, brushing against her scalp in a soothing massage. "What's wrong?"

Laughing softly, Tifa tilted her head up to stare into Lightning's eyes, "Nothing! Geez, I just wanted to hug you."

The back of Lightning's fingers brushed against her face and the soldier said nothing. She could see it, that look in Lightning's eyes that brought shivers down her spine. It held a certain desire, but Tifa could see the innocence and purity in her intentions. "Let's go." Lightning murmured before she lent in and pressed her lips to her cheek. Tifa's heart pounded in her chest and she knew that all she needed to do was to turn her head slightly to catch Lightning's lips with her own, and she also knew that Lightning would let her. She didn't though. Lightning pulled back from her, "The others are waiting."

"Uhm... I actually need to use the washroom." Tifa said, "I'll meet you outside?" There was a quick nod before Lightning retreated, her back disappearing behind the winding hallway leading in and out of the restrooms. Her eyes drifted back to the mirrors in front of the sink leaving herself to stare at her own reflection.

* * *

**Hehehe... the reviews made me happy. ;D I know! As a thanks, I'll post another chapter later today!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She had always liked colorful, lively places. In her opinion, it was far better than Yusnaan because the people here weren't so miserable underneath all that laughter. With her arms held out at her sides, she teeters and totters on the ledge where she could see the small little people so absorbed in their own world. A feral smirk played on her lips as her azure blue eyes scanned the crowd for her playthings; her little puppets in this little show she was directing.

It was fun because the others were too busy doing everything that was expected of them so it gave her the freedom to do whatever she wanted, that is, as long as the end results is what was expected from her to bring about. "Let's have some fun." She giggles to no one but herself before the shadows and chaos wraps around her. In the next moment, she steps out onto the crowded street she was just staring at. The people are too busy to notice that the little demon has come out to play.

She instantly knows where to look, her eyes falling over the familiar pink haired woman she had the pleasure of stalking. Counting on her fingers, a smirk came right to play as soon as Lightning had turned to her. It was like the world ceased to be and they were the only two left. There was a connection, she could feel it. With a small wave and a giggle, she turned around disappearing into the crowd.

...

Nautilus was truly breathtaking, and Lightning was right. The Golden Saucer really was an embarrassment to this... fantastical city of dreams. It was like they were suddenly all kids again and the atmosphere of the place could make even the most mature adults enjoy the simplicity and fun that reality did not offer. "So? What do you think we should do?" Tifa asked, casting a quick glance at Lightning.

"Whatever you want."

"Well, I don't even know where to start." Tifa laughed before she turned to look at the rest of the group who were just as impressed as she was, "What should we do?"

"Rides?" Biggs shrugged before he nudged Wedge with his elbow, " Or food?"

"I want to see the chocobos!" Dajh yelled as he looked to Marlene who nearly squealed in delight. It was a heart-warming sight, and as Tifa met Barret's eyes, they both instantly knew that they preferred Marlene freed of all the binds a child shouldn't have.

"Oh! You have to see the Pompa Sancta!" Vanille jumped enthusiastically in her place, "It's incredible! I promise that you'll never see anything like it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Fang laughed before she rested a hand on the orange head, "It's a good thing we decided to come now, right Light? Just in time for the show." When no answer came, the spear wielder turned following the soldier's eyes, before, without a single word, Lightning dashed off. Running into the crowd, her back swiftly disappeared out of sight.

"L-Light!" Tifa yelled after her, just as shocked, and before she could follow, Fang's hand found her shoulder in a firm grip. "Light just-"

"I know." Fang muttered, her face instantly devoid of all emotion of joy for an instant before the ever challenging smirk returned, "I'll talk to her later so don't go stressin' out."

"But..." Biting her lip, the fighter glanced back to the direction Lightning had suddenly ran off before she nodded. The rest of the group looked just as confused but they shrugged it off nonetheless. After all, Lightning had never been the most predictable person they have met.

"Let's go." Cloud's voice abruptly brought her out of her worrying. Looking at the blonde man who was staring at her expectantly she started walking with him before they both stopped and looked back to Aerith who was similarly doing what Tifa was just doing. There was a small, almost unnoticeable frown on Aerith's brow as she stared in the direction Lightning had disappeared. Perhaps she had saw something or someone?

"Aerith?"

"Hm?" Slowly, the brunette's green eyed gaze turned back to her, "Oh, right. Let's go."

...

She giggled and laughed. Frankly, she was having a lot more fun than she had anticipated. Who knew hide and seek could be this fun despite being several thousand years old? Darting between people left and right, she occasionally threw a glance back to make sure Lightning was able to follow her. Oh, was this fun or what. It was amusing how quick Lightning would drop everything and chase after her, after all, she had no doubt that it was in part due to her appearance as well.

The sudden explosion in the sky drew her attention and her eyes glittered with excitement as she watched the holographic discs of the Pompa Sancta drift down on them. Lighter than a feather, she hopped up onto the railings ignoring the sudden flutter of panic that surged through the people that were close enough to see her balancing on the railings which protected them from a fatal fall. "Be careful-" They started but she jumped forward on the totems, her feet barely skimming over so that she almost looked as if she was floating.

"Now that's not right," she announced, eyes quickly darting to Lightning had had managed to break through the crowd that was gathering around her. Looking up at the Pompa Sancta, she lifted her hand, her index finger pointed at the holographic show which was drawing near it's end, "The story's far from over!"

Red sparks cackled at her fingertips. Offering the crowd a smile, she looked up at the countdown clock hovering above. With her playful laugh, the clock suddenly erupted, the glass pieces shattering with a crystalline sound. Terrified screams replaced the happiness and awe, and the people desperately tried to flee. She turned back to see Lightning trying to break past. With a laugh that showed her teeth, she simply took a step back off the railing before her entire body was wrapped by a dark energy sphere before she disappeared.

...

"Shit." That was the only word that could sufficiently describe what was happening. "Damn it, get out of the way!" Lightning hissed as she shoved the people away from her as she tried to get to the railing. Her hand froze over, allowing the icy mist cascade over her hand before she flung her hand forward, immediately sending a pillar of ice to wrap around the falling clock. Like an ice wave cemented in air, Lightning released a deep breath as she successfully stopped its descent.

"Light!" Pulling her eyes away, she turned to see Fang and Tifa run up to her, "What happened?"

"Light, you're safe." Tifa breathed, her body moving as if to give her an embrace before she stopped herself abruptly. Lightning noticed the small glance Tifa gave to Fang but remained silent on the matter.

"Work just seems to follow you everywhere huh?" Fang snorted, running a hand through her hair as they turned to the PSICOM that were quickly flooding the area.

The soldiers quickly swarmed them, and the pinkette suppressed a roll of her eyes. "We would like you to come with us for questioning."

* * *

**The capricious little demon has come out to play. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Her fingers drummed against the table and the clock ticked onwards beside her. Releasing a deep breath, Lightning drew her eyes to the door of the interrogation room as it opened. This time, she could tell from the uniform that this wasn't a regular grunt, but the Lieutenant probably in-charge of the security in Nautilus. "I apologize for the wait." He said as he grabbed a seat across from her, "Forgive my men's earlier rudeness. I had no idea that you were _the_ Lightning."

Her brows narrowed and she could hear Fang scoff from where she sat with Tifa on the other side of the table. "It's just Lightning." The Fang corrected him, "A _GC_."

"That is true, but Colonel Nabaat has made it clear that you are to be treated with the same respect that she, herself, would demand." The man said unwaveringly. Sometimes, it still baffled her as to how Jihl could condition such loyal men and women. There was no doubt that the woman was just as charismatic, if not even more, than Raines. "We will need your full report later but you are free to go for now. I will call you once I have more orders from the main office."

"Finally." Fang groaned as she stood, stretching her arms.

"As a thanks for your quick thinking in minimizing the potential damage and harm that this could've caused, I'd like to give you-"

"No," Fang outright rejected, "we were just doin' our jobs anyways."

"Please, I insist." He said before he slid an envelope on the desk, "They're passes. Nautilus hosts ballroom parties once in a while. Not everyone is granted access and only selected individuals are invited. Other than the Pompa Santa, the Galla is another main attraction."

"I said-"

"Then I'll keep this in mind." Lightning stated before she grabbed the envelope, "So we're done now?"

"Yes," the man smiled as he moved to open the door for them, "Once again, I would like to thank you for your co-operation and apologize for any inconveniences."

With a curt nod, Lightning swiftly left. Almost as if she was eager to get as far away as possible, Tifa stumbled to keep up with the soldier's fast pace. "Why did you take it?" Fang asked after they were out of the base and vicinity of any PSICOM guards.

"You'd rather waste time arguing over it?" Lightning retorted, "I can just throw the invitations away later anyways."

"But you still gave him the satisfaction-"

"Look, you know that everything would've dragged out much longer if I hadn't had dropped my name. There's no point drawing attention to us, especially to Tifa or the rest of AVALANCHE. We're on Cocoon; in case you've forgotten, the people here don't take nicely to ones from Midgar."

"Uhm..." Tifa started, glancing between the other two who seemed too engrossed in their glaring contest.

"So you draw attention to yourself? Now Jihl knows we're here."

"It's not like that matters." Lightning argued, "If she wants to know something, then she knows."

"Only if you go announcing your name everywhere!"

"So what? You wanted me to let that clock fall?"

"Why the hell did you run off? You know who did that didn't you?"

"Like hell I did." Lightning hissed before she abruptly marched off angrily.

Swallowing thickly, Tifa made to follow again but when Fang didn't budge, she glanced back at the fierce spear wielder. "Fang?"

"I know." It was the first time Tifa had ever heard Fang so serious. No grins, no smirks, her face was just as terse as Lightning's. "Let's go."

...

It was all over the news. Tifa watched the large screen hanging on the wall of her hotel room. With the large news title splashed across flashing white, the reporters rambling is drowned out by the video playing on screen. Amongst the panic and chaos, Tifa could see Lightning in the midst of it all and on replay the video repeated the record of Lightning as she had cast blizzard to suspend the countdown clock in the icy monument.

If it was one thing she was forced to reconsider again, it was Lightning's strength. If felt almost unreal for a normal person to wield such power. Magic, as Lightning had claimed, wasn't one of her strong suits, yet those spells she would toss left and right proved otherwise. It made her wonder then what Lightning believed true strength and power to be.

There was still an all-out search warrant for the perpetrator, yet even in the videos it simply seemed as if the clock had simply exploded for no apparent reason. Lightning though, according to Fang, probably saw who was responsible. That however, left the question as to why Lightning wouldn't say anything. Perhaps she just needed to right sort of encouragement. Flicking off the TV, Tifa swiftly left her own room and went down the hall towards Lightning's. With the extra key that Lightning had silently slipped to her earlier upon their arrival, Tifa stepped in but only to shirk back slightly when she heard a rather intense conversation already going on behind closed doors.

Fang wasn't done with the interrogation and it appeared that she had taken it to Lightning's room. "You know. You saw." Tifa heard Fang accuse as she silently slipped closer to the voices.

"I didn't see anything-"

"Bull."

"Why the hell are you so sure that I saw something?"

"Why else would you run off like that? Damn it, you looked like you saw a ghost." Fang breathed, "You can tell me you know."

"I told you already. I didn't see a damn thing."

"Then why did you run off?" There was silence. Tifa stepped closer and peered around the corner to see Lightning seated at the couch with a determined Fang standing before her. Neither moved; Fang as if she was daring Lightning to come up with some excuse while the soldier glared defiantly back at her. "You can tell me. I'm not like Hope." Fang finally broke the silence but her strong stance never wavered.

"I'm not-"

"Damn it!" Fang suddenly yelled before she let out a loud groan as she dropped down to sit on the glass coffee table in front of Lightning, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me, and you're staying put until you do."

"It was a spell. I saw someone cast it but I couldn't get a good look at their face. I lost them in the crowd."

"Bull." Fang repeated confidently, "I know you're lying. What. Did. You. See?" Lightning's glare didn't relent but the pinkette shifted stiffly in her seat. Whatever that meant, it seemed to tick with Fang as the woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "No... Who did you see?"

Lightning turned her eyes down to the ground and whether Tifa knew that Lightning was conscious of it or not, the soldier had pulled out her blue survival knife and fiddled with it in her hands. Fang gave her time and she gave her space, yet she remained adamant on getting an answer. Tifa was impressed, and it was a reminder that Fang and Lightning weren't partners for no reason. "I..." Lightning started, and at that tone Fang seemed to soften, "She looked like her." It was barely above a whisper and Tifa had to strain to hear her above the repetitive ticking of the clock in the room, "Serah..."

"That's impossible."

"I know..."

"It's not your fault." Fang said but her voice was grave and it was clear that she was referring to something else.

"I know that."

No matter how controlled Lightning tried to make herself sound, even Tifa could tell instantly how much of a lie that was. What did she know though? What wasn't Lightning's fault? What was impossible? And who was Serah? It was always Serah, and it baffled her as to how this mysterious woman could have so much of a hold over Lightning who shied away from human relations. "Tifa?" The said woman jumped out of her skin as she whipped around to see Hope standing behind her. How did he get in? She didn't even sense him at all.

"H-Hope."

In an instant, both Lightning and Fang were standing at the mouth of the hallway where Tifa was lurking before she had been caught eavesdropping. "I uh... sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt. I'll just be going now. S-Sorry." Tifa could feel her face burn with embarrassment before she quickly darted around Hope and left the room as quickly as she could.

She almost felt the need to run. Her eyes instantly latched onto the closing elevator door before she ran towards it, barely slipping in before it closed, "Tifa, wait!" Lightning's voice sounded behind her, only to be cut short when the elevator doors closed completely behind her.

It seemed though, that she had more surprises in store for her. Tifa's eyes widened and her heart skipped an unhealthy beat only for it to continue thumping rapidly in her chest when she found herself face-to-face with Cloud. "C-Cloud."

The man looks at her before glancing back at the closed elevator doors with a slight frown, "Was that Lightning? What did she want?"

"Nothing." Tifa immediately answered and he lifted an eyebrow at her response. "It's nothing. I'm just ah... going for a walk."

"Oh... so, that problem, Lightning sorted it out?"

"Huh?"

"At the Pompa Sancta."

"Oh! Yeah, she did. It's done."

He nodded before she shifted on his feet, his expression looking almost unsure before he said his next words, "So, do you... want to go see the city? With me?"

Tifa's mouth dropped and she couldn't ignore the burst of warmth in her chest. "Of course." With a smile, she nodded, and it excited her more when he gave her a small, shy nod. It reminded her of the Cloud she used to know.

It was strange. Her walk with Cloud was quiet, their shoulders often bumped against each others and then they would share a small blush. Tifa wonders if he was like this with Aerith too. Speaking of which, she truly wondered where the brunette had gone off to. Considering how attached Cloud seemed, he had surprisingly asked her out instead. "So..." Tifa started, breaking the silence between them as they strolled through the magical city, "Where's Aerith?"

"In her room."

"I'm surprised she's not out and about."

"She was watching the news." Cloud shrugged, "Couldn't pull her eyes away for some reason."

"Well, it is incredible, the way Lightning had stopped the clock from falling."

"Yeah..." He muttered underneath his breath, "You... really like her don't you?"

At that question, Tifa fought a violent blush from surging to her cheeks before she laughed it off awkwardly, "She's nice after you get to know her. Y'know? They say that kids are often the best judge in character, so I guess that's why Marlene was the first one to like her."

He didn't answer right away and simply shifted uncomfortably, "I don't... it's not that I don't like her."

With a small smile, Tifa rolled her eyes slightly, "That's not what it seems like though."

"She's cocky. Who does she think she is? She's always telling us what to do as if she knows best."

"She's experienced."

"How do we know that? All we've really seen is a few punches thrown here or there." Cloud breathed, "I want to know the person we're entrusting our lives to but don't you get the feeling that she's keeping too many secrets to herself? She knows all about us but we know nothing about her. What makes her tick? Hell if I'd know." Walking forward, the man seemed to stare intensely at the stall where a stuffed chocobo sat, "After finding out what she did on Bodhum... it's even harder to trust her."

"So that's what has been bothering you." Tifa laughs as she moves to fiddle with the stuffed toy, "You just can't figure her out."

"And you can?" He shot back, "She looks like she's about to shoot your head off one second and in the next, she's buying stuffed animals and presents."

"Don't you see though?" Tifa asked, "That's just who she is though. She's a soldier and so Light thinks she has to act tough, but really... she's just a big softie."

"Hmph."

"She reminds me of you." The man shifted and gave her a disbelieving stare but Tifa simply grinned, "You're both kind people but you always act tough."

"Tifa, I..."

Glancing over the items in the stall, she smiled when she saw a key chain of a wolf's head. Paying for the item, she turned and approached the blonde man again, "Don't over-think things. Light told me once, that I'm annoying when I think too much."

"It's bad if you don't think at all."

"That too; I can't remember how many times Light had called me stupid or idiot."

"She did?" His brow furrowed as if he was taking offense on her behalf.

"I can't say I like it very much but... she's honest and she truly wants what's best for me." Tifa said with a firm nod, "She was there for me when no one else was."

"I-" Cloud started abruptly before he seemed as if he had choked on his words. His face blossomed red before he glared down at the ground, "I... wanted to be there too." This time, it was Tifa's turn to blush. "She was always there though so I... I-I'm the one that promised that I would protect you."

Tifa had to remember how to breathe as he slowly met her eyes. He remembers, and that was all she could think about. Smiling warmly, her cheeks blushed pink as she nodded, "Of course." It was funny how Cloud had avoided her because Lightning was close by, and the reason why Lightning was so close by was because Cloud had been avoiding _her_ and not Tifa, and not because of the crush he had on Aerith. Pulling out the wolf key chain, she handed it to Cloud, "I remember. You'd be my hero right?"

"Y-Yeah." He scratched the back of his head bashfully as he took the key chain into his hand, "So uh..." It was cliched and probably corny, but Tifa couldn't help but stare into his eyes and see an endless blue. They were blue and blue, and no matter what, Lightning's eyes were never that blue.

"W-We should head back." He coughed after breaking away from the moment and looked down the street they came. Only then did Tifa realize that there were people around them.

"Let's."

Tifa bit her lip and started to head back before his hand wrapped around her wrist, "Want... to see Nautilus tomorrow? With me?"

"Cloud..."

"Just us."

Warmth burst from her chest as she nodded, "Of course." Tifa said as she slowly slid her hand into Cloud's to give his a light squeeze before she unwillingly let go. "Tomorrow then."

"It's a date."

Giggling softly, she blushed again for the night and nodded. The rest of the walk was comfortable. They would talk and joke with each other, or reminisce about Nibelheim and their parents. It this dream city, they could forget about reality. There was no AVALANCHE, no mission, but just them. They were simple Tifa and Cloud from Nibelheim and that was all. She rather liked the simplicity of it all. As they saw the hotel grow closer, Tifa couldn't help but feel a sense of unwillingness to return back because they would bring her into the real world again.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Tifa said as she stepped out of the elevator and headed down the opposite hallway to her room. The blonde nodded and they said their goodbyes. A soft smile played on her lips as she entered her room and only when the door closed did Tifa let her full smile bloom. With a satisfied puff of air in content, Tifa walked into her room before she nearly yelped when she saw Lightning sitting on the couch. "L-Light, you scared me."

The blue eyes watched her but Tifa was too far off in her own world as she hummed softly while she zipped open her luggage and started sorting out her clothes. "Tifa, about earlier-"

"Sorry about that." The fighter spoke up, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No, it's alright." Pushing herself up, the soldier walked towards her and took a seat on the bed beside her, "I should explain."

"Light, if you're not ready-"

"Tifa-"

"I'll wait for you." Tifa said with a firm nod, "I mean, it's the least I can do for you. After all you've done for me... I want you to tell me only when you're truly ready." Lifting Lightning's hand in her own, Tifa gave her a gentle squeeze, "You're willing to wait until I'm ready... so I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me everything. I know you like space."

"Space and secrets huh?" Lightning mumbled underneath her breath, "Actually, there's one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow. I've got to give a full report to Jihl."

"Why?" Tifa asked, frowning at the news.

"I got a call earlier from the PSICOM office here. Either I go in and give a personal report to the Colonel, or there will be a full investigation into this matter. I don't want to draw further attention to you so I've agreed to give the report."

"So you're busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Well, that worked out just perfectly. Hiding her giddiness behind her pout, Tifa flopped down on the bed while tugging on the soldier's arm until Lightning laid down beside her. "That's fine. I understand." Tifa reached out and playfully drew her finger down Lightning's cheek before the soldier turned to look at her. In the moonlight, the teal blue irises almost seemed to glow ethereally. "I'll have you all to myself for the rest of the trip right?"

There was that small smile that would make her warm and bashful, and Tifa couldn't stop the blush from dusting her cheeks when Lightning gently grazed her lips over her knuckles before the soldier shifted on the bed to gather her into an embrace. Comfortably hidden in Lightning's arms, Tifa closed her eyes as sleep claimed her.

* * *

**A big thank-you to MangaTriela and other reviewers, your support definitely makes writing this story all the more worthwhile. ;D  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She found herself seated at a large white desk. Crossing her arms and legs, she glanced at the clock to watch the second hand count down before the screen before her flickered to life right on time. If there was one more thing that Jihl was very particular about, it was puntuality. The blonde PSICOM was the definition of a perfectionist in every way possible. Lightning almost pursed her lips when she saw the hazel eyes watching her unwaveringly before that same sly smile spread across her lips. "Good morning." Jihl said, words clipped and clear, "How are you enjoying Nautilus?"

"I'm here to give the report." Lightning stated, limiting the conversation strictly to the case at hand.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that." The blonde gently slid off her glasses and peered at the pinkette, "It's all over the news. I've been wondering," Jihl paused dramatically, "who would do such a thing? Perhaps... terrorists?"

"From what I saw, it was a sole individual. A girl specifically." Lightning reported, ignoring the blonde's inquisitive remark. She didn't understand why Jihl would bother putting up an act with her; Jihl never _wondered_, she knows things. That's not to stop Lightning from playing along though. Sometimes ignorance is the best method in dealing with the perceptive blonde.

"A single girl? Capable of that?" Jihl massaged her temple, "I highly doubt it."

"She used magic. I don't know what spell it is though. I've never seen it before."

"Describe it for me."

"Red electricity. It might be thundaga but it shouldn't be red."

"Now, I don't think you would be one to judge what spell looks proper or not." Jihl sighed, "However, let's not waste anymore time on speculation. This... is a rather trivial matter. The clock can simply be rebuilt and I do not foresee anymore _accidents_ in the near future."

"Accidents?" Lightning repeated, narrowing her eyes, "This isn't an accident-"

"Whether it is an accident or not, do you see any possible leads?" Jihl interrupted, "No? Then we leave this as an accident. I don't need anymore work, much less wasting my time dealing with public unrest due to some supposed actions of a _girl_ playing with red electricity, which, let me remind you, only _you_ saw."

"I know what I saw."

"I'm sure you do." Slipping on her glasses, the blonde's pleasant smile returned, "As things stand, there is no physical evidence, so unless you want to be taken in for further questioning on this matter, I suggest that we simply agree that this is a malfunction of the countdown clock."

Her jaw tensed and her teeth grit together before she took a deep breath to calm herself. Peeling her fingers away from where they had been digging into her arm, Lightning resettled herself before she glared at the screen, "If that was your intention all along, then why bring me in?"

"Oh? Is it wrong for me to want to see my protege?" The blonde purred slyly, "I was simply... curious as to why you would agree to waste your time in such frivolous activities."

"I had no choice."

"I see. Raines and his team-building beliefs?" Jihl asked, raising an eyebrow in question, "You know as well as I do that the GC is not where you should be."

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that the PSICOM is?"

"Of course not. You belong beside _me_." The blonde finished, "After all, you can't run away from yourself forever." Silence came in between them and Lightning wasn't sure if Jihl had purposefully allowed it. The Colonel was never one to waste any time with unecessary silences or words. They all had a meaning and it was a constant headache trying to figure it out beneath the hazel eyed scrutiny. "I look forward to seeing you soon."

"Soon?"

"I'll be coming to Academia in the near future. The main government wishes for me to review the GC immigration protocols. It seems they've gotten wind of some... Midgar fugitives."

Lightning held her breath and forced herself to nod, but she would never leave a conversation with Jihl open and hanging. It was never a good idea to give the blonde any room for her to worm her way in for an answer because silence sometimes spoke more volumes than any words could. "Fugitives?"

"Wanted criminals." The blonde smirked, "_Terrorists_."

"Then I'll keep an eye out for them."

"I appreciate it."

The soldier nodded stiffly before she stood up from her seat, "Is that all?"

"Tifa, what interests you about her?" Lightning stood at the end of the table and stares at the screen, wondering if this was some sort of ploy. Did Jihl know already? Was this some obscure way she was trying to fish an answer out of her? Whatever it was though, the blonde didn't wait for an answer and continued in her own personal critique of the black haired fighter, "I've seen many people like her. She _will_ disappoint."

"I trust her."

"I see." Jihl laughed softly but her eyes were gleaming with amusement, "Trust is a fickle thing. Once lost, it will never be regained. Words are simply a way to manipulate and control. Actions are what you must judge people with."

"I've seen what she can do." Lightning bit out, already at the end of her patience. As far as she was concerned, Jihl was the last person who could preach on this sort of thing.

"As long as you know. We'll end our conversation here. I hope you enjoy your time in Nautilus, and I've been told that the Lieutenant has given you tickets to the Gala?"

"Yes."

"Then I will see you soon."

With a stiff nod, Lightning offered a salute before the screen flickered off. With Jihl's knowing look still burnt in her mind's eye, she left the PSICOM office swiftly. Her feet carried herself quickly back to the hotel but her mind was left behind. Despite the fact that Jihl knew her so well, she on the otherhand, could never seem to fully grasp at what Jihl was thinking until it was too late. Other than Jihl though, the other matter still remained. Who was that mysterious girl? She had caught short glimpses of her, but her laugh and giggle echoed endlessly in her ears. The blue eyes, the pink hair, they all looked like Serah but she instincively knew that it couldn't be her sister. Her mind ran in circles, and she wondered if it was just her mind that had been playing tricks on her. It wasn't like she was unfamiliar with illusions or hallucinations back in the day so... was this just some form of remanent of her condition? As she stepped into the hotel lobby, Lightning realized belatedy that someone had been following her before she whipped around to come face-to-face with Aerith. "Why are you following me?"

The brunette grinned and shook her head, "I wasn't following you. I called out to you but you ignored me. So I... well, I guess I was following you then."

"Why aren't you with Cloud?"

"Do I have to be with Cloud?" Aerith asked, "I wanted to speak to you, about the Pompa Sancta."

"There's nothing to say." Lightning stiffly muttered as she walked into the elevator, "It was a malfunction-"

"You saw her too didn't you?" The words jammed in her mouth as she cast Aerith a careful look. The brunette's face was set and serious. "So I'm not the only one huh? Any reason why they're hiding it?"

"There are security cameras every turn in Nautilus." Lightning sighed as she stepped out and headed towards her own room. She had glanced down towards Tifa's room but figured it would be better if she went alone rather than bringing Aerith along with her. The brunette was following her closely, and even slipped into Lightning's room uninvited as well. Aerith though, Lightning had long known since meeting the brunette for the first time, had a sense of confidence that Tifa seemed to lack. "Apparently, none of them actually caught the girl."

"So it's like she disappeared-"

"Like she never existed." The soldier corrected, moving to her desk to sort through her belongings. Setting the bottle of pills to the side, she went to the kitchen to get a cup of water before returning to see Aerith leaning against the desk as she inspected the pills.

"What are these for?"

"The Purge." Lightning muttered, finding it easier to get straight to the point and save herself from Aerith's prying. The brunette knew what she wanted and there was an underlying assertiveness that Lightning respected her for.

"I see. PTSD." Aerith concluded correctly before she popped open the lid and handed it to the soldier. "Any reason why you're taking it now?"

The white pill sat in the middle of Lightning's palm before the soldier popped it with only a slight pause for thought, "You saw the girl right?"

"I did."

"What did she look like?"

"It was brief but... I saw her black dress. Well, I actually didn't see her but... I _felt_ her."

"Felt?"

Aerith nodded, "I don't know. It felt as if I could see her presence. There was darkness and chaos. I can't really explain it properly." Reaching out to grab the bottle of pills again, Aerith gently shook it in front of Lightning, "You're not seeing things. You shouldn't be taking these for no reason."

"It's fine." Lightning grunted, slightly peeved at Aerith telling her what to do but the brunette knew to back off. With that ever present smile on her face, Aerith's eyes looked over the few items on the desk before she chose to fiddle with the envelope the PSICOM Lieutenant had given her.

"I was waiting for you." Aerith started again, "That girl... I feel as if I know her."

"You do?"

"I don't know." Pulling out the tickets, the flower girl read them before her brows raised with interest, "A Gala?"

"The PSICOM Lieutenant gave it to me. A stupid attempt to try to buy me over."

"Buy you over? Or to get in Jihl's good books?"

"Jihl?" Lightning's eyes narrowed, "You're not supposed to-"

"They're only rumors." Aerith shrugged, "So are you going to go to the Gala then?"

"No."

"Why not? It'll be a waste to throw them away." Aerith sighed as she counted the tickets, "They're five. He didn't give enough for all of us."

"It doesn't matter, and if it did, Fang wouldn't be caught dead going to that."

"Well then, Fang's out of the picture. I doubt Vanille would go then if Fang's not, and Barret doesn't seem like the type of dress up. How about... me, you, Tifa, Hope, and... Cloud?" Aerith counted on her fingers.

"Cloud?"

"Well, he's currently out with Tifa. They said they wanted to see the city."

"You didn't go with them?"

"Me? No, I have no interest in playing the third wheel." Aerith said lightly, but the green glint of her eyes was like a razor. Lightning held the stare as she swallowed an foreign sense of unease.

"So you're here with me?" The soldier retorted, rolling her eyes, "I'm flattered."

"Cloud would always talk to me about you when we would go out." The brunette said, "He just doesn't understand you. That's why he acts the way he does. I think... he feels threatened."

"Threatened?"

"He likes Tifa." The brunette hummed, "He likes me too, but he likes Tifa. After all, they're almost childhood sweethearts."

"Why are you telling me this? You know I don't care."

"Well, let's go to the Gala." Aerith suddenly changed topics, "I need a dress and so does Tifa."

"It's a waste of time."

"You probably think coming here to begin with was a waste of time. We're here already, so why not? I'm sure Tifa would like it. It gives her the chance to break away from the whole fighter image she had made for herself."

"Fine." Lightning conceded before the brunette pushed herself away and made to leave.

"Light?" Aerith turned and glanced back at her with a knowing smile, "Tifa's just really shy about her feelings. Don't... hold it against her."

"Why would I?"

With a small shrug, the brunette waved at her before she left the room leaving Lightning in silence.

* * *

**Ah yes... relationships are a complicated thing. Though Tifa and Lightning care for each other deeply, they are not without problems. _Many_ problems. Tifa's lingering feelings for Cloud present a large hurdle and they are both faulty for secrecy.**

**Lightning though, although it's not as obvious, faces many personal problems as well. In this story, she is _very_ careful with her own words. The Purge has left her with many scars, and there's still that whole issue with Serah.**

**To tell the truth, I've purposefully made it so that the relationship seems more _off_ than it is _on. _It gives me the opportunity to truly flush out the characters and their relationships.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

"So? What do you think?" Tifa asked as she spun on her heel, allowing the dress to turn around her knees. One look at Lightning's expression and she could tell that she had missed the mark. With a sigh, she looked at the mirror and eyed the red dress again.

"As long as you like it." Lightning merely shrugged before she walked up beside her to look into the mirror alongside. "It... matches your eyes."

A wide grin broke across Tifa's lips as she gave the soldier a sly stare. Today was a good day. No one else was here yet and she could spend it with Lightning however she wants for now. Breaking into groups to go out for their shopping search in preparation for the Gala was a good idea and she had managed to get Lightning to send Hope off. After much debate and protest from Fang, the spear wielder had finally relented and saw them off with a grunt. Hope agreed quickly, but Tifa reasoned that it was probably due to the fact that Lightning was going with her. Diving into her change room quickly, Tifa pulled out another long midnight black dress and held it over her body, "So this one then?"

"It'll look better at the Gala." Lightning said, "The red is... bright. This is black, it's more elegant."

So you prefer an elegant me?" Tifa teased, nudging Lightning in the waist before she quickly entered the change room as she pulled the soldier along with her.

"T-Tifa?"

Sliding shut the curtains, Tifa swept her hair over her shoulder and turned her back to Lightning, "Help me unzip it. You have no idea what I went through trying to get myself into it." There was no spoken response but Tifa could feel Lightning's hands tug on the zipper and the fabric loosened around her body. Her fingers were cold as they accidentally drifted down her back, leaving the most teasingly feathered touch behind. Tifa swallowed thickly as she fought a shiver and tried to quell her rapidly beating heart. "L-Light," Tifa stammered, "what are you going to wear?"

"Something simple. Not a dress."

"No?"

"It gets in my way."

Tifa laughed, clutching the dress to her chest so it wouldn't fall down as she turned to look at the pinkette, "We'll be at a party, not a battle arena."

"Whatever." Lightning grunted before she reached for the black dress and shoved it into Tifa's hands, "Try this." Without another word, she stepped out of the change room allowing Tifa the privacy to change into the black dress. It was snug and fitted her body perfectly. Tifa looked at the mirror again and couldn't stop the wide smile from coming to her lips. Lightning was right, this dress was elegant. She ran her hand down the smooth black fabric, fiddled with the sheer fabric that drifted with the slightest turn. It shimmered softly, seemingly crested with small black crystals. Taking a deep breath, Tifa stepped out of the change room. Lightning turned to her before she seemingly froze. The blue eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open slightly as if to say something but no words came. Tifa blushed, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"S-So? What do you think?"

Clearing her throat, Lightning approached her almost hesitantly, "You look... good."

"Only good?" Tifa asked as she turned to the mirror.

"Beautiful." Lightning's fingers drifted up her back again, catching a few strands of her hair. She seemed almost... entranced as she watched it slip from her fingers before the blue eyes raised themselves to meet hers, "You look beautiful." Lightning whispered as she stepped even closer. Tifa closed her eyes, smliing when she could feel her warmth and smell the rose perfume. Lightning's hands brushed her cheek gently, before Tifa could feel her lips gently graze over the skin of her jaw.

Blushing warmly, Tifa opened her eyes and rested her forehead against the pinkette's. "So it's this dress then?"

"Definitely."

Tifa giggled as she pulled away, giving the soldier one more look before she stepped into the change room again. She swiftly changed out of the dress and back into her usual clothing before she eagerly found Lightning outside in the relatively empty shop. It was an expensive shop, but it pays to have a rich lover. Her hand never lingered far from Lightning's, often their fingers to gently brush against one each other and Tifa remained as a constant at the soldier's side. She watched as Lightning paid for the dress and silently vowed to get something for Lightning in return. Something for Lightning to keep with her and remember her by. "Are we going to go shop for you?" Tifa asked, quirking her eyebrow at Lightning.

"No, it's fine."

"Why not?"

"I already got something." Lightning shrugged as she lifted the bag in her hand, "I paid for it already when you were changing."

"You should've showed me!" Tifa pouted as she slipped her arm into the others as they walked down the street, "I wanted to see."

"You'll see it at the Gala."

As they turned the corner, Tifa quickly saw the rest of the group at the agreed upon meeting place and pulled away from Lightning, snatching the bags away with a thankful grin. "Tifa!" Aerith waved at her as they approached where the brunette stood with Cloud and Hope. Her ruby eyes met Cloud's for a moment before she looked at the bags Aerith had in her hands. "Let's see." Tifa smirked in triumph when Aerith saw her dress. It was a nice dress. She wouldn't want to disappoint after all. It was sudden and abrupt before Aerith's head shot up, her neck craning as she looked up at the sky. "Aerith?"

"Is something the matter?" The brunette's head slowly shook before she met Hope's curious stare.

"It's nothing."

"I see." Despite nodding, he too looked up in the direction Aerith had before a unnoticeable frown crossed his brow.

...

"That's too bad." Her voice as soft as it was lost in the winds. Tilting her head slightly, she peered down at the group. With her feet swinging playfully off the edge of the building she was sitting on, the pink haired demon smirked. Her body disappeared before Aerith's eyes had looked up, searching the sky with her green eyes. The shadows dance at her feet and the next time light returns around her, she steps out onto the old stone floors. The stairs lead up to the empty throne suspended on crystal which floated there idly, "Isn't that right? _Sis_?"

...

"Ok, breathe in!" Tifa huffed as she sucked in a huge breath of air before zipping up the dress. Perfect. Checking herself in the mirror, she adjusted her hair which was done up in an intricate bun. She had a little make-up on, not a lot, but it was safe to say that Tifa was quite satisfied with her looks. Grabbing her purse, she left her room to see Lightning already waiting for her outside in the hallway. "You should've knocked." Tifa started before she gave the pinkette one good look over.

It was rather... simple. The woman merely sported black, very fitting pants tucked in knee-length leather boots with a slight heel, and a black blouse buttoned up above her bust which revealed enough collarbone to make Tifa swallow thickly. At the same time, Lightning had took to the time to look at her but she was too far off in her own appraisal of Lightning's simple yet dashing look to notice the soft blush on the pinkette's cheeks. "You look... beautiful." Lightning said softly as she walked up to her and lightly hooked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You told me that yesterday." Tifa teased as she laced Lightning's fingers with her own. The two walked down the hallway before Tifa glanced around them, "Where are the others?"

"They left already." The soldier shrugged, "Didn't take nearly as long as you did."

"Hey! I wanted to impress."

"And you did." Lightning said, casting a glance towards the fighter with a small quirk of her lips.

A violent blush instantly tore through her cheeks, rendering Tifa silent. Her free hand clenched into a fist as she fought an unreasonable urge to suddenly kiss Lightning senseless. "Uhm... Light?" Tifa stammered after they were in the privacy of the elevator, "I just... thanks."

"For what?"

"The dress and... f-for waiting for me." Tifa smiled as she looked up to meet Lightning's eyes shyly, "It means a lot." Lightning didn't answer her, but Tifa was already use to the soldier's lack of expressions. They walked out of the lobby, ignoring the flattering looks sent their way before Tifa saw a cab parked outside and waiting. It amused Tifa greatly that Lightning had taken on the stereotypical 'gentleman's' role as she opened the door for her first, helping Tifa in before she climbed in herself.

"The Gala." Lightning simply stated before the car moved forward. She turned her eyes out the window and watched the city drive by beside her. This was truly of City of Dreams. The street lamps emitted an evening glow under the night sky, decorations lined the streets along with vendors and families laughing and enjoying themselves. The place seemed to sparkle with life and energy, almost overwhelming but definitely excitable. When they had stopped, Tifa looked up to see a castle, or almost a cathedral. Grand stairs let up to the large double doors. The people all around them were dressed fancily. Women in extravagant dresses, and men in tuxes. Tifa smirked and looked at Lightning again. No matter how good she looked, she was clearly under-dressed.

She waited until Lightning paid the fare and helped her out before she spoke, "This is incredible."

"I guess." Lightning muttered but before they could get very far, a PSICOM soldier intercepted them with a stiff salute.

"The Lieutenant wishes to speak with you."

"Lightning!" As if on cue, the PSICOM Lieutenant that had given them the tickets approached. His face bore a wide familiar grin as if he had known Lightning all his life.

"Go on ahead." Lightning breathed and Tifa could do little but nod. Lightning's hand slipped out of hers as she made her way up the stairs. At the top, she looked back once to see Lightning still locked in a conversation before she turned around and headed in.

The moment she walked in, she had her breathe taken away. It looked as if it had been taken out of one of her old childhood fairy tales of princes and princesses, of knights and heroes, and damsels in distress. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the large domed roof. They were of an medieval design, large arch beams that reached up and separated finely engraved pictures. "Your name please?" A man asked as he stood at the door, dressed in a finely pressed dress pants, and shirt with a black vest. He had a white towel on his arm and bowed his head slightly towards her.

"Tifa..." he looked as if he was expecting more before Tifa gave her last name as well, "Lockhart."

"Enjoy your evening Ms. Lockhart." He said before he turned towards the inside of the building and announced her arrival, "Ms. Lockhart!"

She nodded towards him awkwardly as she walked forward to the large balcony over looking the party. Large half-spiral staircases wound down to the ground floor where she could see countless people chatting and dancing. On one side was an orchestra playing the music for the luxurious evening. So this was the life of upper society, the people that she would be fighting would be people enjoying this sort of life. It made complete sense then, why they would be more than reluctant to part with it. Her fingers drifted against the railings of the stairs as she made her way down but her eyes quickly found the familiar blonde haired man weaving his way through the crowd before he stood at the bottom of the stairs awaiting her. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest when she met his eyes. They were alight with adoration and pride, and it made Tifa blush as she tried to focus on not tripping down the stairs. Cloud too looked dashing. His hair was brushed back and he had a black form fitting tuxedo on a white dress shirt. As she approached, he reached out his hand in an offer. With a warm smile, Tifa slipped her hand into his before he brought it up to his lips for a kiss for decoration.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She tried to keep her voice devoid of any emotions. It was clear the Lieutenant wasn't getting the reaction he was hoping and he was slowly growing disinterested. "Very well, I don't want to keep you now." He said with a small smile out of courtesy as he offered his hand to her. With a brief glance at his waiting hand, Lightning shook it lightly before she moved away and headed up the stairs. The scene of the ballroom flooded into her eyes and like the soldier that she was, she scanned the room, rapidly marking the countless individuals before she headed down the stairs. Finding Tifa came first. Being here, she was quickly reminded as to why she hated crowds. There were far too many people and it felt as if it was out of her control. A swift sense of unease settled in her gut when the fighter was no where to be seen before she caught sight of Hope and Aerith standing near the large glass windows overlooking the large gardens outside.

"Hope! Aerith!" Lightning called out to them, quickly noting the simple white dress the brunette was wearing and the tux Hope had, "Have you seen Tifa?"

...

"You look incredible." Cloud stammered as they spun to the soft music.

Giggling softly, a pink hue dusted their cheeks simultaneously when their eyes met. "You told me that already." Tifa teased.

"R-Right." He nodded bashfully before his arms tightened around her waist to pull her closer.

"That dress is..."

"You look handsome yourself." Tifa said, smiling shyly at his wide eyes.

"Oh... t-thanks." Almost tentatively, he brought her even closer and Tifa hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder.

...

"Tifa?" The brunette looked at the silver haired man before she shared a small smile, "She's dancing with Cloud." Hope merely pointed back into the crowd. Lightning turned, eyes narrowing at the two dancing people swaying to the soft and slow music. The sense of unease amplified and a growing sense of frustration gnawed at her nerves. She was about to stalk over towards them before her sixth sense fired and she staggered back as if to avoid an invisible blow. "Light?" Aerith asked before her expression darkened similarly.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked, glancing back between the two but the soldier merely shook her head.

Her blue eyes were trained on an ignored side door. "I'll go check it out." Lightning muttered, quickly heading towards it and ignored Aerith and Hope's steps that were closely following her.

"Light, she's here." Aerith whispered as they stopped at the door. "I can sense her."

"Sense who?" The silvered hair man looked between them worriedly.

"You two stay here." Lightning ordered as she settled her hand around the doorknob, "Make sure nothing happens here."

"But you can't go alone!" The brunette breathed, "I'll go get Cloud and Tifa-"

"No." Lightning instantly shot her down with a firm shake of her head, "I'll be fine."

"Light'll be fine." Hope said as he rested a firm hand on Aerith's shoulder, "We have to make sure the rest of the people here are safe. I don't know what's happening but perhaps we should inform the guards."

The soldier creaked open the door and glanced down the darkened hallway barely lit by the moonlight, "I'll be fine."

"You don't have your Blaze Edge-"

"I have magic." Lightning said as the unease lurched sickly in her gut. "I can deal with this myself. Keep your phone close. If I can't handle it quietly, I'll call and you can evacuate this place immediately. Warn the guards but tell them I'm on it. The last thing we need is a mad crowd stampeding out of here. Keep any new guests outside. Alright?"

"If you're sure." Aerith said but her brows knit with worry.

"Be careful Light." Hope said and the pinkette merely nodded before she slipped into the darkened hallway making sure the door closed behind her. She stepped forward before she could hear the slow crack of ice, whipping around to see the knob freezing over. Taking a deep breath, Lightning slowly walked forward into the slithering darkness around her.

...

"Hope?" The silvered hair man turned from the door, pulling his hand away from the door knob before he stood beside Aerith to look out into the crowd. "Light will be safe right?"

"She will be." He answered confidently, "It's our turn to do our job."

"We should tell Cloud and Tifa-"

"It's fine." Hope shook his head, "They'll only panic and run after Light. Remember? Light's our ace. You don't need to worry about her."

"Because we have several hundred others we have to worry about?" Aerith breathed as she looked at the crowd.

"Anyways, we should go secure the entrance as Light had said. The balcony up there gives us the better view of the area. We'll be able to see any suspicious activities." Nodding, Aerith glanced back at the door once more before following after Hope as they weaved through the crowd.

...

Warmth burst from her chest and she couldn't stop a genuine smile from gracing her lips. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

_The sounds of the people around them faded and suddenly, it felt as if they were in their own separate world. "He's all you can see isn't he?" The voice was soft and gentle._

Tifa opened her eyes and breathed in his cologne. It was mix of a refreshing fruity and oriental scent. It was intoxicating.

_Everything seemed to dim into a dark and dull grey except for him. "You love him." His blue eyes shone radiantly behind the soft golden bangs of his hair._

Pulling away she stared into his eyes and felt as if they had eternity just for themselves.

_"You've always loved him." It was airy and light and Tifa felt as if she could simply drift away. "It was always him." The voice dipped dangerously low and quietly threatening._

Her hand gently brushed against his cheek before her eyes lowered to his lips. The excitement in her heart started to dull into an muffled thump and she could only hear his breathing and feel his breath against her lips.

_"He loves you too." It was suddenly light and without a care in the world. The voice was rather capricious but it was that sentence that resounded in Tifa's mind._

...

She stepped through the hallway cautiously. Her body was wrought with tension and she could feel the cold sweat drip from her forehead. The unsettling feeling grew and festered, sending shivers through her body and she could feel her skin prickle with goosebumps. Her hands felt empty and she missed the cold and promising feeling of the hilt of her Blaze Edge. Rounding the corner, she was about to step out before she saw a shifting shadow of someone. Quickly pressing her back against the wall, she peered out before narrowing her eyes on a single male who sat there cross-legged on the window sill. He was definitely dressed inappropriately for the Gala, wearing a black v-neck top with tribal decorations lining the neck, black cargo pants tucked into a low-cut sandle-like boot. She readied a spell in her hand before she stepped out but the young man didn't bother looking away from the window.

"Who are you?" Lightning demanded as she took a few steps closer, yet carefully keeping her distance.

He glanced at her, the blue eyes settling on her then and onwards. "Noel. Noel Kreiss." He said, tilting his head with a shrug of his shoulders, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm just here to make sure Lumina doesn't do anything stupid again."

"Lumina?" He nods but doesn't elaborate.

...

Tifa closed her eyes as Cloud pulled her closer until there lips met in a tender kiss. She didn't know how to describe it but it felt as if her lips erupted with fireworks. The fighter stiffened at the contact before she slowly melted into it with a sigh of content as she felt his soft lips massage against her own. This was it; her first kiss.

_A sinister giggle echoed in the room, laced with amusement and twisted glee. "I knew it."_

When they pulled away, both blushed madly with each bearing thier own bashful and shy smile. "Tifa, I..." Cloud starts before his eyes focused with determination. His hands slipped up to hold her face strongly as he rested their foreheads together. "I love you." Her heart stopped at Cloud's confession before the man pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. She returned it with the same fervor, pressing closely up to the man she had longed for.

_"Traitor."_

When she felt something wet glide against her lower lip, Tifa gasped but was too swept up. She opened her mouth granting access, breathing deeply through her nose when Cloud's tongue explored her mouth.

_"Unforgivable." The voice suddenly hardened and barely concealed the anger. "She will never trust you. She'll never love you now."_

...

Lightning bristles under his unrelenting stare and attempts to calm her unease. "Who's Lumina?"

"You know, you should go back to your friends." Noel said, "You're wasting your time here talking to me." He moved out of his position and stood up, stretching his arms, "Frankly, I'm surprised you found me, but that's probably because Lumina thinks she can get me off her back. That brat." The young man sighed with slight annoyance tinging his tone.

"Answer my question."

"She's going off and doing things on her own. _Again_." Noel vented as if he hadn't heard her at all, "Always causing trouble for us."

"Us?" Lightning asked but the young man merely shook his head with a sigh as he walked down the hallway. "Hey-" The shadows around them fluttered before the space in front of him tore open. Tendrils of darkness reached forth, dancing in the night in front of an amber hue. He glanced back at her, waving lazily before he disappeared and the hallway returned to how it was supposed to be.

...

His hand clutched onto hers tightly as they ran out of the Gala. Tifa couldn't contain the large smile that had infected her face as Cloud pulled a cab over. Clambering in eagerly, she waited for him to jump in as well, quickly telling the driver to return to the hotel before Cloud's lips found hers again hungrily.

_The smirk returned and the blue eyes glowed menacingly in the darkness, "You are nothing. Nothing but Midgar filth."_

...

Lightning runs back as fast as she could. The sense of dread and intensified, making feel like hurling at the heavy sensation. She comes back to the door again and the knob is still frozen with ice. It doesn't require any thought before Lightning kicks the door open and ignored all the surprised stares she receives on the other side. Pulling out her phone, she held it to her ear before Hope picked up on the other end, "Light, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about this." Lightning breathed, her eyes searching the crowd but she wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for. "Where are you?"

"Near the entrance."

With a nod to no one in particular, she dashed off threading through the people effortlessly before she spotted Hope and Aerith. "Light!" The brunette called out to her as she approached, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, there was..." seeing Aerith's worried expression, Lightning shook her head, "there was nothing. Just... a whole lot of shadows."

"I can still sense her. She's near."

"I think it's time you told me what's happening." Hope breathed, running a hand through his hair in stress, "What are you two talking about?"

"It was the girl that brought down the Countdown Clock." Lightning stated gruffly.

"But I thought-"

"That was just the PSICOM covering up for something they can't handle." The soldier hissed.

"We should tell Cloud and Tifa-" Aerith started before her voice hitched. She looked around the room carefully before shaking her head, "She's not here."

"What?"

"The girl. She's gone. I can't sense her anymore."

Lightning took a deep breath and glanced back down at the crowd of people below enjoying their night. "What did she want?"

"Let's leave." Aerith suggested, "This place is too big. Too many people."

"Alright, I'll find Cloud and Tifa-"

"I saw them leave." Hope spoke up as his baby blue eyes trained on Lightning, "Together." She couldn't describe the feeling that overwhelmed her after hearing Hope's words. Absentmindedly, her hand found it's way over her chest when she felt an unfamiliar sting.

Taking a deep breath, Lightning nodded. "Let's go." Her voice was calm and strong, along with a strange sense of finality.

* * *

**I'm sorry! Don't worry Lightning/Tifa supporters, this is still their story! I had to straighten everything out between them! **

**It killed me writing this chapter... but you probably saw this coming right? Right? (T.T)  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Lightning was silent, well, quieter than usual. Aerith sat there mulling over the nights events and the fact that Cloud and Tifa had left early together. In her mind ran a gauntlet of possibilities and ideas as to where they were. Some were innocent while others were not so much. Taking a deep breath she snuck a glance at Lightning again and pursed her lips. It was premonition of sorts and she could feel it like an hot iron pressing against her skin. Something bad was happening here and perhaps Lightning had sensed it too. Maybe that's why she's so quiet.

The return to the hotel was uneventful thankfully, and then Lightning had sped away without a word. Rather than going into the hotel, she abruptly walked off into the still bustling city. Both Aerith and Hope watched her disappear from their sight before they headed into the hotel, each departing to their own rooms with nothing more than an acknowledgement of each other. She walked down the hallway, very much lost in her own thoughts. Walking and walking, she slowly drifted back to reality to realize that she had been walking for _far_ too long.

Aerith didn't need anyone to tell her something was wrong. Taking a deep breath, she steps back wearily and looks down the empty hallways that seemed to spiral on and on in an never-ending path. "You catch on quick," a voice teases her, so light and airy like an elusive feather, "I shouldn't be too surprised though."

Her head snaps down the path, left and right, but no one was there. Swallowing thickly, Aerith could feel a slow dread sink in her chest as she stepped back until she was leaning against the wall. Shivers crawled down her spine when she could see the shadows shift and fray as if they were alive. The dim lights suddenly appeared more crimson than the dull yellow hue. "Who are you? Show yourself."

"I wonder if it's because you're a Cetra? Even without the Lifestream, you have an uncanny ability to sense me." The young voice of a girl continues teasingly, "So Miss Cetra, who's going to come sweep you off your feet now?"

Aerith looked down the hallway and frowned when she could see the walls and ground bend like a fluttering wave. An illusion? "I don't know what you're talking about."

The young girl giggles in a scary yet cute kind of way. "Zack died a horrible death." The brunette swung her head around when she swore she felt the whisper caress her ear, but she saw no one. The hallway only continued on and on. "All those letters... wasted." Again, there was that light-hearted laugh.

"W-Who are you!" It was as if her voice had been swallowed despite the seemingly never-ending hallway she was in.

"Why do you bother asking? You won't know who I am, but..." her voice drifted as if she was bargaining, "this wouldn't be the first time we have met now would it? _Aerith?_"

...

_"Aerith?" Her hand clutched onto her mother's tightly as she hid behind her leg. "Why bring her to Midgar?" The voice was light and teasing. She tried to peak out and barely caught a glimpse of the soft wavy pink strands before her mother's firm hand pressed against the side of her head to push her back into hiding. The train whistled beside them but the sound was blurred and muffled, distorted into a strange screech. "We can keep her safe."_

_"M-Mom?" Her voice quivered from her little throat as she clutched onto her mother's dress. She pulled on it slightly and tried to peak out again._

_"Hush," her mother urged her and tried to push her back into hiding but Aerith fought it and tugged on the dress even more. She had saw her then, the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. They were glowing, they were... inhuman and staring straight at her. A pleasantly scary smile quirked at the lips of an older girl who dressed in a strange black dress. She stared at the pink hair again, tied up in a side ponytail but before she could get a better look at the face, her mother had hidden her eyes again._

...

"You're..."

"Now don't I look familiar?"

"No," Aerith whispered looking back and forth down the hallway, "Not when I can't see you."

"Why not? I'm right in front of you." She _was_ in front of her. The brunette gasped and stared wide-eyed at the girl suddenly leaning against the wall straight in front of her. She could remember her now, place the pink hair and the black dress all together; from the appearance of the girl, to her blue eyes that still glowed ominously. She looked as if she hadn't grown a day, in fact, she looked younger than Aerith herself. "Remember me now?" The girl laughed, resting a finger against her cheek playfully. "It's been a long time since I've talked to you again. You were in Academia all this time and I didn't even come to say hi. How rude of me."

"Perhaps not as rude as forgetting to introduce yourself."

"Oh? But you know who I am already."

"Do I?"

The girl only smiled wider, showing her pearly white teeth before she brings her hand up to twirl a few strands of her pink hair playfully. "Y'know," with a shrug, the girl's started treading back and forth in the hallway playfully, yet almost like a vulture hovering about, "it's not hard if you think about it. I even look like her."

"Her?"

"Anyways, I didn't come here to play games." She pouts before a grins cracks over her face, "Nautilus sure is fun. Hey... let me give you a little head start. You're pretty smart so you'll figure it out in no time."

"What are you-"

"Claire Farron." Aerith bites her lips as she watched the pinkette carefully, "Be careful with that name though. Not everyone's meant to know. You might just... I don't know... _trigger_ some sort of reaction. Oh," the girl suddenly starts again as if she was mentioning an after-thought, "and watch out for silver haired men."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Hm... well, I just thought that it would be fun. I want to see how Sis'll react."

"Sis?"

"That's for you to know at a later time." The girl said before she pushed herself off the window sill. "It's been nice seeing you again. You sure grow up fast."

"Wait!" With a small giggle, the image of the girl started to blur and break. Aerith watched as she soon disappeared before her eyes. The light suddenly flickered back to it's normal hue. Aerith looked down the hallway, seeing the corner she had remembered taking. Everything was back to normal again. Taking a shaky breath, she rested her hand on her pounding heart. "Claire Farron." Aerith murmured, mentally noting the name she wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

She spins on her heel and strides down the path she came. There was one destination in her mind, one person who she strongly believes is tied to this. It was obvious, just as that girl had said, and too much of a coincidence. Spinning on her heal, she made her way back down the lobby intent on finding Lightning again. She rounded the corner, her walk speeding to a slight run before a voice called out to her, "I thought you went back to your room."

Aerith turned to see Hope approach, "I was going to look for Light."

"Did something happen?"

"There was..." The brunette quieted and watched Hope's curious expression carefully, "Why are you here?"

"I was thinking of looking for Light," he sighed as he ran a hand through his silver hair, "Why don't you go back up to your room?"

Aerith shifted on her feet and took a step back when Hope moved to situate himself between her and the door as if to block her path. "Why... are you getting in my way?"

"She needs some time to herself," the man said, "and I intend on giving her as much time as she needs."

"There's something I need to tell her."

"You can tell me."

"I'd rather not." The man's expression didn't falter. With a soft smile still playing on his lips, he simply stood there like a guardian. Aerith took another step back and didn't bother hiding her frown, "I'll tell her later then." He simply nodded and Aerith left without another word. The hallways were dark when she returned to her room but the name Claire Farron repeated in her mind. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen from the desk, she quickly jotted the name down before slipping it into her pocket.

...

Her hands clutched the pillows as if to squeeze the life out of the feathered comforts. Snuggling her face closer, Tifa took a deep breath to inhale her daily dose of the peachy rose scent but when she couldn't find it, she stirred awake from her sleep. "Light...?" Tifa mumbled as her vision cleared slowly. Blinking herself awake, Tifa pushed herself up before her body chilled instantly as the cold air rushed in. It snapped her awake and she looked down to herself in complete horror when she found herself stark naked. With a sharp gasp, Tifa desperately snatched the sheets holding it closely to her body. She looked around the room but her eyes didn't get far when she saw the body laying in bed next to her. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Cloud there with the sheets covering the lower half of his body, revealing his chiseled chest. The memories of last night bombarded her, and her face instantly lit up to a bright red.

Her hairs stood on end as she remembered the passion that she was so drunk on, the satisfaction and pleasure that erased all reason or rhyme. Her first kiss, _and_ her first time all in one night; with Cloud... Tifa's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when the blonde man shifted, arousing from his sleep. His blue eyes peaked open before a sleepy smile graced his lips when he saw her. "Morning."

"C-Cloud." Tifa stammered, feeling her embarrassment burn to the very tips of her ears. He pushed himself up and Tifa swiftly averted her eyes, afraid of where she might find them lingering. The images from last night were burned into her mind and she doubted that she was going to forget anytime soon.

"Do you..." he started hesitantly as his hand reached out and rested on hers that rested on the sheets, "regret this?"

"Huh?" Snapping her head back, her brown eyes met Cloud's before she blushed madly again. He had a small blush on his cheeks too but his gaze was genuinely worried. "N-No... of course not."

"Tifa, I love you. I always have."

He shifts closer and holds her face gently in his hands. "I... I love you too." Tifa whispered and she could see the happiness shine in his eyes before he leaned in for another kiss. If was soft and gentle, it was addicting and it felt right. She knew she was getting lost in the kiss as she leaned further in, allowing the sheets to drop from her body as she rested her hands on his chest. The contact of his skin was like electricity yet it was smooth beyond imagination.

_"Wrong." The giggle was sadistic._

Tifa's eyes shot open before she pushed herself away suddenly, nearly falling off the edge of the bad as she scrambled to pull the sheets over her body again. It was wrong. This was all wrong. Her breathing became erratic and broken as an excruciating pain tore and ripped her heart to shreds. Lightning. "T-Tifa?" Staggering up, she frantically gathered her dress and undergarments that had been tossed around the room haphazardly and pulled on her the closest piece of clothing that would hide her body which happened to be Cloud's dress shirt from last night. "Tifa, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." The fighter stammered as she made to escape but Cloud's firm grip circled around her wrist.

"Tifa..."

Swallowing thickly, Tifa denied herself the desire to turn and look at the blonde. "I'm sorry, I just... I need some time."

His grip slowly relented, leaving the black haired woman to stand there, "I'll see you later then?"

With nothing more than a nod, she dashed out of the room and frantically made her way back to her own but she froze the moment she saw someone else in the hallway waiting for the elevator. Fang looked towards her before the wickedest grin crossed her face. "Well, well, well, if it ain't lover-girl."

"W-What?"

The spear wielder laughed and pointed her thumb at the clock, "It's nearly one in the afternoon! I was thinking you'd never get out of his pants ever since I saw you two practically eating each others faces off last night. I guess that Gala did ya some good huh?"

Tifa grit her teeth and chose to glare at the floor again, "Where's... Where's Light?"

"Light? She went off this morning. Why?"

"It's nothing." Tifa shook her head and made to leave, but Fang's voice stopped her.

"What's wrong? Blondie's no good in the sack?"

Fighting a blush, Tifa shook her head vehemently, "It's not that. C-Could you keep this to yourself?"

"Keep what?"

"Cloud and I."

"Oh." Fang scratched the back of her head before she gave her an uneasy smile, "Uhm... hehe... too late?"

"You..." Horror seeped into every vein in her body, chilling her to the bones.

"Well, I figured it was good news." Shifting uncomfortably, Fang nearly looked as if an angel descended upon her when the elevator came to her rescue. Shuffling in, she peaked out once more at Tifa, "I'll see you... later?"

She didn't bother answering before she locked herself in her room. She didn't get far afterwards. Her feet refused to move as her back hit before she slid down to the ground. Tifa bit her lip as she fought the unbearable churn of her stomach. It made her sick. All of her values, all of her beliefs that she held and the expectations she had lived for was completely destroyed. Taking fist full of her hair, she wanted to yank on it as she shrunk in a sad attempted to hide herself away. She was disgusted in herself. How was she to face Lightning now?

Clamping her eyes shut, she tried ignoring everything but the ghostly touches that lingered from last night wouldn't disappear. She could still feel Cloud's hands, she could feel _him_. Pushing herself up shakily, she only then realized the soreness in her thighs but she tried to ignore that too. She didn't even want to think of the cause. Her hands supported herself against the wall as she stumbled towards the washroom, tossing the clothes onto the floor before she turned to look in the mirror.

_"Midgar Filth."_

Clamping her eyes shut, she shook her head. Anger and hatred knotted in her gut and she couldn't bear look into the mirror out of shame. What would Lightning think of her now? The shower offered no comfort and she felt no cleaner. It was never hot enough and even as the washroom started to cloud with steam, she turned the nob further but couldn't feel the temperature rise. The piercing ring of her phone pulled Tifa's attention away. She stepped out of the shower gingerly, wrapping the towel firmly around her red skin as she held the phone to her ear, "H-Hello?"

"Tifa?" Aerith's voice sounded on the other side, just as light and happy as she remembered her to be. Did she know too? Fang had clearly told everyone already so what were the chances? "How long are you planning on hiding in your room?" The brunette teased from the other end, "Cloud's worried about you."

She knew. Tifa bit her lip and forced herself to breathe properly. "I-I'm fine. Just taking a shower."

"Will I see you for dinner then?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright." The line was silent before Aerith spoke up again, "I saw Light this morning." The fighter's ears perked as she held onto the phone as if her life depended on it, "Fang told me that you were looking for her. Oh, she apologizes by the way." In the distance, she could hear Fang yell an apology and it brought a weak broken smile to her lips. If Fang knew the truth, she wouldn't be apologizing to her. "Anyways, Light went back to the Gala. She wanted to... check up on somethings."

"Thanks."

Aerith laughed warmly on the other side, "What's done is done. You love Cloud don't you?"

"I... do..."

"Then there's nothing to be afraid of. You two should be happy and if you're scared about Light, I'm sure she'll understand." Nodding to herself, it felt as if Aerith could actually see her before the brunette continued, "So don't go moping around! We only have four more days here so make the most out of it! Got it?!"

"Got it." Tifa murmured before the she shut the phone and placed it on the desk. Releasing a shaky breath, she sat back down on her bed and stared out the window. Cloud loved her, he was everything she wanted. If she had to choose, deep down and no matter how much she hated herself for it, she knew she would still choose Cloud over Lightning. The soldier had been nothing but kind to her, and this was no way to thank her. In fact, she was sure she had just thrown everything that Lightning had given to her back into her face. Her eyes trail over the ground to see her dress piled up in a messy lump on the floor, abandoned beside Cloud's dress shirt. There was nothing she could give Lightning now, nothing that would remotely hold the same meaning. Falling back onto the bed, she stared up at the roof before she tossed her arm over her eyes.

She didn't want to think because, frankly, she was terrified of how Lightning would react. Tifa could already feel it, the rift between them that she had personally tore apart because of her stupidity. Time eluded her and her thoughts were plagued of nothing but the pink haired woman. She constantly wondered how Lightning would react, and each and everyone of them were more painful than the one before. Turning on her side, she closed her eyes and watched numbly as the sky darkened outside her window. No one called her, no one knocked on her door, and Tifa had long realized that she wasn't being fair. If it was anyone's fault, it was her own and Cloud didn't deserve this. With a heavy heart, she picked herself up and trudged through her room. Pulling on her usual clothes, Tifa silently crept out of her room. Hiding herself away in the corner of the elevator, she avoided everyone and anyone's eyes and tried to make herself as unnoticeable as ever. The world continued to spin though, strangers still laughed and lived on as if nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong in their lives after all.

Every step she took to the diner made her sick. The anxiety twisted and Tifa felt as if she was going to go insane because of it. Her hand pressed against the door before she took a deep breath and stepped in. Sooner or later, she'll have to deal with this. She stepped in and found her friends. Aerith smiled at her while Barret smirked knowingly. Biggs and Wedge looked happy for her too and she knew that Jessie was forcing herself to smile. Cloud though, looked visibly relieved to see her. "Cloud." Tifa started as he swiftly pulled her into a firm embrace. She squeezed his hip slightly before he pulled back.

"Hey Tifa." Fang said, slapping her back, "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"I'll get you some food." Cloud offered before he nearly dashed off to the buffet. Tifa glanced around, her heart yearning yet fearing to see a certain someone.

"Where's Li-"

"Tifa." Her heart lodged in her throat and her body stiffened like a board. She could feel Lightning's presence behind her, feel her teal blue eyes on her, and Tifa was terrified. Swallowing thickly, she turned around and met Lightning's eyes timidly. "Can I talk to you?"

She didn't know why Lightning would ask her that but she nodded nonetheless. Tifa knew she couldn't squeak out an answer if she wanted to anyways. She followed Lightning away from the group and curious eyes, carefully tracing Lightning's every step until she found herself inside a dark party room currently unused and occupied. There was a window there, open slightly as the breeze drifted in. She knew. She had to have known. Tifa stood there with her back to the door and she was prepared to bolt from the room. No; she wanted to run away and now, she felt like a lamb going for the slaughter. There was no doubt in her mind that Lightning knew what had occurred between her and Cloud last night. It was a rush of a moment, a decision that Tifa wasn't sure if she was going to regret in the future but at the moment, her heart told her that she didn't. She slowly realized that even as she stared at Lightning's back, her heart never wavered. She loved Cloud, always had and always will.

Her hands clenched into fists. It shamed her that she was trembling where she stood. When Lightning turned around, it was like her blue eyes had pierced her and Tifa instantly couldn't breathe as if the soldier had some sort of hold over her. "Tifa." The way her name rolled off of Lightning's tongue suddenly felt... wrong. It grated on her nerves but she was held frozen in place as the soldier approached her. She clamped her eyes shut when Lightning had raised her hand but when no pain came, Tifa's mind raced, only to trip when she felt a soft brush of skin against her cheek.

It instantly stole her breath and her eyes shot open to see Lightning in front of her, eyes soft and gentle. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be mad and furious. The soldier looked calm for the most part, almost entranced as she gently caressed Tifa's cheek. Tifa finally found her voice amidst the shock, "W-What are you doing?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Tifa couldn't quite grasp the emotion that had overwhelmed her. It was akin to rage and anger, a part disgust, and it tore at her heartstrings. Out of spite, she slapped Lightning's hand away and glared up at the soldier, "You know what happened between Cloud and I last night. You know." The soldier's hand retreated back to her side but she didn't step away from her. Lightning's silence and unwavering stare only cornered Tifa further. It felt as if she was being trapped. "Light," the name sounded weird when she heard herself say it, "I love Cloud. I-I slept with him last night. Don't you get it?"

She desperately wanted to understand Lightning. Why was she doing this? Why wasn't she angry? Why weren't the fighting like how they usually do? When they fought, Tifa knew how to handle it but this side of the soldier was completely new. "I know." With a soft sigh, the soldier stepped away from her and headed back towards the room.

No, there was no way Lightning knew. If she did, she wouldn't be acting like this. Anger or was it... fear? Whatever it was that made her gut twist sickly. Tifa desperately tried to fight it. "No, you don't know." Tifa hissed as she marched back up to the soldier, "You don't get it do you? I slept with him, Light. I had se-sex with him."

"I know."

It was the same answer and same response. Lightning's expression never faltered and remained completely unreadable. "I'm his." Tifa proclaimed, hoping for some reaction. She couldn't work with this, she had no idea how she should react to Lightning.

"I know." The soldier turned to her as she leaned back on the glass windows and in the moonlight filtering through behind her, it cast her face in complete shadow and darkness. "To say the truth, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Wha-What?" Tifa breathed, her words were weakly carried on a whisper of disbelief. She... had _expected_ this? In an instant, those words tore up everything she had once believed about the pink haired woman. All trust disintegrated and bitterness swiftly over-ruled whatever remnants of that fear that had been chaining her down. "Then I don't see why we're having this conversation." Tifa bit out as she tried to search Lightning's expression but it was too dark for her to see anything. Silence, again, and it was a sadistic dagger slowly severing all of her nerves and it left her more frayed with every passing second. "Why aren't you saying anything!?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything!" Tifa yelled as she stomped to the middle of the room. "Why are you always like this! I hate-"

"I don't need to say anything." Lightning's voice was quiet, "You're already punishing yourself." She bit her lip as she stared at the black silhouette of the pink haired woman. They stood there in silence and Tifa didn't know for how long. It was unsettling. She could feel it, Lightning's eyes reading her like an open book yet the soldier would constantly remain hidden behind shadows. A knock on the door made her jump as she whipped around to see the heavy oak door push open.

"Tifa?" Cloud called out to her as he stepped in, smiling softly when he saw her. "I was looking for-" His expression instantly darkened when he finally noticed the pink haired woman standing in by the window. "What the hell? Say something next time."

Tifa could almost release a breath of relief when Cloud wrapped an arm around her waist before she turned to Lightning. "Lightn-"

"My feelings for you haven't changed."

Tifa's breath hitched and her chest constricted painfully. Her eyes widened as she looked at Lightning. "What?" Cloud spoke up beside her as he glanced between them.

"I..." So this was what Lightning was playing at. Tifa's expression cracked before a disgusted frown possessed her usually kind and gentle face. Lightning was forcing her, but two can play at this game. "I love Cloud." Tifa confessed loud and clear and it furthered fueled her ire to the point that she couldn't even see Lightning anymore.

"You're saying..." Cloud's voice drifted before he glared at Lightning, "So that's what you've been trying to do? I thought it was strange. You were a total bitch to everyone else but that was because you had it bad for Tifa." Again, silence. It was the only thing Lightning was giving them and Tifa couldn't shake the sinking feeling that she was playing herself into something she couldn't get out of. She hated it. Hated it with a passion. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"I see." The soldier shifted and Tifa knew that Lightning was just going to leave.

"Leave me alone." The words escape Tifa's mouth. She had to make it clear to Lightning and Cloud. There was nothing there between her and the soldier, nothing that would be comparable to the feelings she holds for the man of her life. "I-" Her mind desperately searched for something, anything to excuse herself and justify her actions. Biting her lip, Tifa glared up at the soldier, "I'm _not_ Serah." She could see it. Even if Lightning's face was hidden in shadows, she could see how the soldier had stiffened and it brought endless satisfaction to her.

"Serah, who the hell is that?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know." Tifa whispered, "Whatever you did to her... I don't even want to know. It's one thing not to get over someone, but it's another crying out her name when you're sleeping."

"What?" Cloud hissed as he glared at the pinkette, roughly placing himself in front Tifa.

"Don't think that you can just... substitute me in. What you don't realize is that my feelings have always been for Cloud, you... you were a friend, or so I thought." Stop. Her mind was screaming for her to stop, but her mouth ran off without her. He was here, Cloud was here protecting her and he would be here for her onwards. He loved her; loved her more than Aerith and she returned his feelings. "Don't mix me up with Serah, because I'll never be her. And if this Serah had ever loved you, then I guess I know why she left. After all, who would love a murderer?" Tifa forced her mouth shut as her teeth sank into her lip, tearing at the skin. It was painful, and the ache spread across her chest to her arms. She felt as if she was being strangled. Clamping her eyes shut, Tifa desperately suppressed the burn in her eyes. "Next time... you decide you like someone, make sure you take a better look at yourself first."

Her hand slipped over her chest as if she could stop the pain carving away at her when Lightning finally stepped out of the shadows. Never before had she seen Lightning's face so cold, so emotionless but she could see the anger as clear as day. Contained with her blue eyes, the rage thrashed and burned, fighting to be freed from the restraints Lightning had on it. She knew it was barely being kept in. She also knew it was twisted that she taste it; the bitter triumph that she had _reached_ Lightning and touched her. The soldier's shoulder bumped into her as she strode past, nearly knocking her down but Cloud's strong arms caught her. "Hey!" Cloud yelled as he darted after the pink haired woman.

The door crashed shut heavily behind her and once again, she was drowning in silence. Tifa stood there and looked down to her fists, knuckles white, before she peeled them open dislodging her nails from the flesh in her palms and found her fingers shaking. She couldn't look back now. Instead, she stared at the window Lightning had been standing in front of and numbly her legs brought her there. The glass was cold against her hand and Tifa fought a uncomfortable shiver from crawling through her entire body. The night was dark, the moon was hanging low but she couldn't see the stars. It was simply a deep abyss now. The door opened behind her again and Tifa whipped around eyes wide and hopeful before she was crushed by an unbearable pressure when she saw Cloud standing there. "C-Cloud..." The name was harsh on her ears and it felt as if someone had forced a jagged rock up up her throat.

"Tifa." He breathed as he rushed towards her and enveloped her in an embrace. She clutched onto him and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. If I did-"

She tilted her head up and captured his lips hoping to find some solace. There was none because she knew that she didn't deserve it.

...

She watched idly as the people walked back and forth outside the window where she sat. Her mind went no where but simply sat there dejectedly as if she was internally ignoring herself out of self-resentment. Unconsciously, her hand tightened around the fork she had held loosely in her hand before another hand rested on hers. It snapped out of her trance long enough to look at Cloud numbly, "I'll get you breakfast." He said before he lent in and planted a quick peck on her lips before leaving. She watched him leave before her eyes scanned over the rest of the people inside the restaurant laughing and enjoying their mornings. Her day hasn't started though, not until she could see Lightning and properly apologize. Before she realized it, Fang had slipped into the seat where Cloud had been with half a pancake hanging out of her mouth.

She watched as the woman swallowed it before she looked up to meet the spear wielder's piercing green eyes, "I've got a few questions to ask about that asshole you call your boyfriend now." Tifa frowned and turned her eyes back to the table and resignedly focused on her reflection in the fork. "What the hell did he say to Light yesterday?"

"L-Light...?"

"You don't know?" Biting her lip, the fighter unwillingly brought her eyes up to meet Fang's but couldn't hold her curious stare for long. "Whatever it was, you better put a proper leash on him, especially his mouth. You probably get a kick with what he does with it to you." Fang snickered at her own suggestive comment as she nudged Tifa playfully, "But hell, it's been a long time since I've seen Lightning so freakin' pissed."

"She... was angry?"

"I was surprised I saw him alive this morning. Half expected to find his body dumped in some forgotten corner nobody would notice."

"Where is she?"

"New Bodhum."

"Huh?" Tifa looked up to Fang again.

"She left yesterday. I guess she had to... gather herself before we hit New Bodhum in three days. Y'know, considering everything that had happened in Bodhum."

Tifa's eyes shot down to her lap, "She... left?"

"I'd thought you'd know. Considering how close you two are." Fang shrugged before she slid out of the seat, "Well, whatever. You don't need to worry, Hope left with her."

She couldn't breathe. Tifa tried her best to will a smile for the spear wielder but Fang had already left. "Tifa?" Again, her attention was drawn back to Cloud as he placed a dish in front of her and himself as he sat down, "I heard from Sazh that Lightning left for New Bodhum last night."

He looked at her as if he was waiting for some sort of reaction but when he got none, he simply turned to his food. It was unfair, for him and Light. Tifa sighed and looked out the window again. Even if she was to be miserable these three days, at least she could try to make it as meaningful to Cloud as possible for this new budding relationship between them. It also left her with three days to come up with a way to apologize properly to Lightning.

* * *

**Yes, you are quite right. Something bad did happen this chapter and Tifa simply hasn't realized the severity of her own words.  
**

**Lightning may be powerful, but at the same time, she has no strength.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She stepped out of the sleek car and adjusted her sunglasses. With her the strap of her bag hanging from one shoulder, Lightning treads out into the sand and feels the small particles slide in between her toes, slipping into her sandals. "Light?"

The pinkette turned to see Hope approach before she tossed him the keys, "You can do whatever you want. I'm going to go visit a friend."

"I-Is it alright if I came with you?"

Lightning raised her eyebrow and nearly asked why he felt he needed to ask her that before she shrugged. Turning her attention back to the seaside bar, Lightning stepping onto the wooden floor and searched for the bartender amidst the crowd. "Lebreau." The said woman turned to her before she seemingly froze, struck with surprise and shock before a wide grin broke across her face.

"Light!" Laughing freely, she ran up to the pinkette and nearly tossed herself at her. "You should've told me you were coming!" Lebreau huffed but smiled nonetheless, "I would've picked you up at the station."

"It's fine."

"Come on." Grabbing the soldier's hand, she quickly pulled her towards the bar and sat her down before motioning for Hope to follow. "Nice to see you again Hope."

"Likewise." He said, smiling warmly at response.

"So you two, what brings you here?" Lebreau asked as she started whipping up drinks without even asking what they wanted. Lightning smiled softly as she watched the bartender work, her short black hair drifted around her shoulders and the honey brown eyes would occasionally look back at her. It was like the gears in her mind suddenly clicked, blinking to see the sight of another black haired woman in her life right now and then the next blink to see Lebreau toiling away. Lightning pulled her attention back down to stare at the wooden counter. However, the cold sensation pressing against her cheek snapped back to reality before she saw Lebreau leaning over the counter with an iced drink in her hand, "Sheesh, ignoring me already?"

"Sorry." Lightning muttered as she took the drink, "What was that?"

"I said, what brings you here this time? Or... is it just to visit?"

The soldier shrugged, "We have some new recruits so Raines thought we should go on some team-building vacation."

"From Midgar actually." Hope spoke up, and to say the least both Lebreau and Lightning were surprised but for different reasons. The silver haired man looked to her with an apologetic smile, "Forgive me, I thought it would be better if they knew... I mean, we are in New Bodhum."

"Midgar huh?" Lebreau hummed as she started wiping the counter, "Well, I'll have to give them a warm welcome huh?" Beaming the bartender winked at Lightning, "Got to show them some of the famous New Bodhum hospitality!" Hope laughed and even Lightning couldn't resist a chuckle. She looked fondly upon Lebreau who was now serving other customers. It was ironic that the most difficult times in her life would always bring her back to this woman's arms. "So..." Lebreau returned when she had finished doing whatever the other customer was asking of her, "have you visited Serah yet?"

Lightning's smile died before she took a long sip from her drink, "No, not yet. I just got here."

"Hmm. I'll come with you." Lebreau decided, "I haven't visited Serah and Snow for a while now. The bar and the boys have been keeping me busy."

"They're doing alright?"

"Yeah, they're just as useless. But we're all getting along just fine. You know," giving Lightning a careful smile, she reached forward and rested a hand on the soldier's, "they don't blame you. Actually, they've been meaning to thank you. They were angry at first but... they understand now."

"They have no reason to thank me." Lightning sighed as she pulled her hand back, "So when are you off work?"

"I'll close earlier today, or I'll just tell the boys to take over for me. I'm sure they can handle at least that much."

"I won't hold you up then." Pushing herself up, the soldier grabbed her drink, "Sorry, but we still have to book the hotel."

"Hotel? Don't you have a house?"

"I'm not going to let everyone crash at my place."

"So when will we pick you up?" Hope asked, jingling the car keys in his hand.

"How about five? We can visit Serah and Snow and then grab a bite." Lebreau suggested. Lightning nodded, leaning over the counter to give Lebreau half a hug before she pulled back and left the bar with Hope tailing her every step. There was a moment of agreed silence between them before Hope asked the question she had been anticipating.

"Are you alright?"

She wonders if he was referring to Serah and Snow, or if he was talking about the situation that had made her leave Nautilus in a fury, but either way, Lightning nodded. The answer was the same anyways. "I'm fine." She breathes as she climbs into the passenger seat this time, allowing Hope to take the wheel.

Truthfully, she did feel fine and that was what worried her. According to what she thinks she should be feeling, the way she _should _currently feel was clearly defined as a 'not fine,' but she had never been one to let her emotions dictate her life. She neither knew why and, even the thought of beginning to comprehend it was beyond what she was willing to embrace. Currently, everything simply felt numb but she was alright with that. In hindsight, it wasn't a surprise because it was no secret that the fighter had feelings for the moron. What she didn't like though, was how Tifa had used Serah's name like that. Tossed it around without even an ounce of consideration. She had no right and the fury she had felt had completely stinted her speech. Lightning had been angry, very angry, but once again, she had expected Tifa to do that. Or so she convinced herself thoroughly of it. When no expectations are held, the disappointment when these expectations aren't met simply aren't of any importance then.

"Actually, change of plans." Lightning spoke up over the soft music playing in the car, "I want to see Serah... and Snow first."

"You're not going to wait for Lebreau?"

"I'll see them later with her. I just need this time for myself first."

"I understand." He whispered as the car took the turn off onto the right road and headed deeper into the city. She had bought flowers, and when they had arrived she found herself falling into place easier than ever before. Her feet stop and she finds herself standing here; a place she had spent most of her time ever since the Purge had came to an end. She had first thought to ask for redemption but knew better. Even at the young age of fifteen, her hands were bloodied beyond forgiveness. She could not atone for what she had done, for sending thousands of people to their maker.

Lightning stands in the silent in the graveyard. The leaves sit still, cemented in limbo, barely hanging from the thin fragile stem that held it up to the tree. Slight streaks of orange paint the sky from the setting sun in the far distance hidden behind the rows and rows of trees that block all of the wind brushed up by the ocean waves. Despite that, she knows once she scales this small hill she'll be standing on a tall cliff where a magnificent monument stood, where countless names were engraved on the white marble tablet. Those were the victims of the Purge but this is not the land where they rested. Up there in the so called paradise of man-kind held upon a crystal pedestal was where Bodhum truly rests.

This is New Bodhum, and this wasn't her hometown no matter how many of the survivors that the Guardian Corps had sheltered claimed that this was their new home. As her hands clench around the plastic cover and with a heavy heart, Lightning wills her feet forward, walking with the false confidence and strength she had forced onto herself. She eventually came to stop at another smaller, more modest grave. A simple plaque on the floor. "It's... been a long time." Lightning whispers kneeling down as she brushes the fallen leaves and dirt off and feathers the letters with her fingers. She's talking to a rock and a chunk of metal. Biting her lip, she lifts the bouquet of roses and separates one from the other twelve and rests them down apart from each other. "One's from your hero." Lightning murmured before she stood up again tracing every letter and number with her eyes, reading it over and over again because it didn't matter how many times she had seen it. It still felt strange and unreal, realizing that she was standing before her own sister's grave.

"Light?" Releasing a deep breath, Lightning clenches her eyes close and composes herself but he doesn't rush her. Hope stands behind her solemnly, quietly and waits. He waits as he always has, patiently, kindly until she is ready. It's only now, and maybe already too late, that she realizes he has always been there and for that she's eternally grateful.

She turns to leave but stops and stares at the plaque that sits beside Serah's, "Take care of her. Let's go." Lightning murmured and as she walked past Hope. He rests his hand on her shoulder briefly in support before he follows closely behind. The sun was setting and it draws Lightning's attention to how fast time seems to go by whenever she's standing before Serah. The graveyard is empty save for the small fireflies that hover above the ground and the blue luminescent glow of the moon and stars slowly peaking out. As she approaches the car, she pauses, glances back at Hope who meets her gaze and then she climbs into the passenger seat letting someone else take the lead for once. After all this time, she's tired and there's only this moment where she can let herself go before she would have to put on her mask again and step into her role.

The car speeds past the lights lined up along the road. The closer they get to the city, the more people there are talking and laughing. For her though, she would still see and hear the Purge, the flames the burned brightly in those dark nights and the screams of terror that resounded amongst the rapid pangs of bullets and the clinking of the shells that fell to the ground. "Light?" She pulls out of her thoughts at Hope's voice but doesn't bother to turn towards him or show any acknowledgement that she's listening to him but he somehow knows. He always does. "I don't know if this is the right time to say this but... I made a promise back then to someone important to me. Someone that had saved my life many times over and over again. I promised that I would try to protect her, to protect you." The soldier frowns slightly as she runs through her memories of the time Hope is talking about but comes up with nothing. "Light, you might not remember but... I do. I just want you to know that I'm here."

"You?" Lightning asks, casting a glance towards him but his eyes are trained ahead with determination and resolve. He doesn't answer her verbally but she doesn't need him to. She nods and looks back out the side window, "I'll keep that in mind." The beach-side hotel draws closer and the people even more so as Hope carefully maneuvers the car into the empty parking space that he had finally managed to find.

"Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Lightning climbs out of the car effortlessly and easily no matter how heavy with unwillingness her heart is, "As ready as I'll ever be." She's just about to walk ahead again and take the lead before she stops turning to see him there behind her. His green eyes are secretly concerned, that much Lightning can read, but he remains quiet as she would expect him to. "If it means anything," Lightning starts shifting on her feet, "thanks."

Hope's brows lift in surprise as he gives her a small smile, "You're welcome."

...

She couldn't find the proper words to describe these three days. For her, they were too short, yet too long at the same time. Every moment with Cloud was spent in bliss and happiness, yet during the nights when Cloud was asleep beside her, Tifa's mind would punish her. Her dreams were plagued with chaos and her thoughts were about little other than Lightning. It was... a suitable punishment that she would have to spend every waking moment dreading the time when she would have to face Lightning again and accept things as they were.

Three days weren't enough for her to come up with a proper apology and she started to wonder if there was a proper apology in the first place. Every moment she would feel that she had come up with some extravagant way to express her regrets, reality would come knocking at her doorstep with the sinking realization that Lightning would probably never give her the time she needed to fully express herself. Even as they collected their bags in the New Bodhum terminal, she was wrought with unease and anxiety; a growing sensation that has been loitering in the deep recesses of her mind ever since Lightning's departure.

Her worry though, washed away with a troublesome ease when she steps out and could hear the sound of the sea and smell the salt of the water. There's a warm summer breeze that catches her hair, making it flutter behind her. Taking a deep breath, Tifa loses herself for a moment before she feels strong arms wrap around her from behind. She smiles, turning to look at Cloud and pecks him lightly on the lips with a shy smile. He returns it and she could feel her heart melt into a mess. "Would you two cut it out? I'm going to puke." Barret speaks up as he approaches them along with the rest of the group lugging their baggage.

Tifa only giggles and settles back into Cloud's arms. "Where's Light?" The question instantly shatters whatever happiness she feels. A simple mention of that name strips Tifa of everything that's good now in her life. No matter how innocent Marlene's question was, Tifa could barely cover the painful pang in her chest with a small smile.

As if to save her from answering the question, Aerith quickly rested her hands on Marlene's shoulders, "Why don't we give her a call?" The brunette pulled out her phone and waited for the line to connect before handing it to the young girl who cutely excused herself to go talk to Lightning on her own. It was strange seeing Marlene's close relationship once again at such a distance, especially when it wasn't so long ago that she was in the same position sharing a secret with the pink haired woman. The little girl returns soon enough and hands the phone back with both hands, "Light says she's on her way with Hope."

She has no right to be angry or jealous, that much Tifa knows but it doesn't stop her heart from lurching at the mention of the silver haired man anywhere near Lightning. Her hands tighten around Cloud's arms for support and to know that's he's with her now. She had broken it off with Lightning, they weren't involved romantically anymore and despite the fact that she would love to remain as friends and keep Lightning close to her, she wasn't disillusioned to think that what she had said that night in Nautilus didn't mean anything to Lightning. In the span of a few minutes and a night with Cloud, she destroyed everything between herself and Lightning. She had to have been completely mad to say what she did but she had lost control for some reason. Maybe it was fear and desperation so she said anything that came to mind no matter how untrue it was in reality. Tifa had already prepared herself for scathing words or remarks and the deathly glares as she sat on the transport on the way here.

"This place is so relaxing right?" Aerith asks as she stands next to them staring out into the tropical landscape. Tifa nodded stiffly, being momentarily distracted from her thoughts to look around again. Large plants; that's to be expected from Pulse though. Trees, bushes, everything was green and lush. Flowers added the bright, vibrant colors and the sound of cicadas and other animals gave the place the sound of life. There was a lot of nature but not a lot of city.

"The flowers?" Tifa asks softly not wanting to disturb the peace.

Aerith giggles and turns to her with an amused stare, "I guess. I wonder how they manage to make them grow so... big."

It was like nothing happened. They still laughed together, joked together; they were still friends. Tifa had dreaded that possibility that even Aerith might stop talking to her because she and Cloud were also... involved. They had never publicly stated it and whether they had done so privately was as good a guess as anyone's. It was obvious that Cloud still has feelings for her though. The soft sound of an engine soon sounded, prompting them to turn to see two sleek convertibles drive up towards them. One black, one white, so clean that they could see their own reflections on it. Tifa tensed and even Cloud did too as his arms tightened around her waist. It was like they were preparing for an inevitable clash with Lightning who was one of those drivers, but the moment the soldier stepped out of the vehicle, Tifa had to remember how to breath.

It didn't look like Lightning at all, not the calm, cool soldier. She wasn't wearing her usual distressed jeans and black leather jacket but something far more casual and domestic. She had short white denim shorts with an incredibly flattering baby blue form-fitting tank-top that was short enough to reveal her naval and it's piercing. No military boots but her long shapely legs were bare save for the goddess sandals she wore. Lightning had the perfect figure and it seems she wasn't afraid to show it. She could hear a quiet wolf-whistle from Biggs.

Lightning pulled off her sunglasses, standing before them with Hope at her side. Something bothered her more than she could imagine and Tifa could bet that it had something to do with Hope. She didn't like seeing him there so close, dressed so similarly to Lightning. He wore linen pants, the same color as Lightning's tank top and a white t-shirt. "We've got twelve people, including Marlene and Dajh and two cars which can seat up to five at the most. Either we all squish in or we can go in two rounds." Hope spoke up.

"I'll sit with Light," Aeirth quickly offered as she moved towards the soldier, hooking her arm into Lightning's with a grin. The soldier looked at her with a slight frown but said nothing of it.

"I-"

"We will too." Cloud spoke up before Tifa could. His eyes were set and hard, glaring at Lightning as he tugged Tifa towards the her and Aerith with a firm grip on Tifa's hand.

"I want to go with Light too..." Marlene murmured tugging on Barret's shorts, "Can I?"

"Eh? But..." Barret started.

"Yeah, sure thing." Fang answered for him. The woman grinned like a cat as she made her way towards them throwing her arm around Lightning's neck, "This is the cool car anyways, well except for Cloud."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Vanille pouted, "Cloud, can we switch spots?"

"What? No." His answer was firm and set, "I'm taking whatever car Aerith and Tifa are taking."

"Stop wasting time on something so stupid." Tifa's heart skipped a beat at Lightning's voice, low and quiet, she sounded as if she was tired more than anything else before she peeled herself away from Aerith and Fang's hold on her. Stuffing the keys into Fang's hand, the soldier heads towards Hope, "Vanille, you ride with Fang. Wedge, you go with them in one car."

"That's good." Hope grins and Tifa could feel her fists clench. Of course it's good. He gets to sit with Lightning. The pink haired woman doesn't even bother opening the door and climbs over the side into the front passenger seat. "We're ready then? Fang, you can just follow us."

"Yeah, yeah..." Fang grunted with a lazy wave, climbing into the driver seat of the other car to adjust the mirrors and seat. "What are ya waiting for? Come on!"

"Light! You owe me!" Aerith yelled over to the other car with a smile as she climbed into the back seat quickly followed by Cloud. It was unanimously agreed that Wedge sits in the front passenger seat while Tifa and Vanille squished into the back along with the other two. Tifa climbs in unwillingly and she's not even given a chance to sit in the door seat. She had only been able to catch glimpses of Lightning talking to Hope. "Isn't this... illegal?" Aerith asks shifting closer to the door as Vanille closed the opposite door fitting all four of them inside.

"Meh, it's fine." Fang hums starting the car, "Besides if it's too tight, I'm sure Tifa could just ride on Cloud's lap, they're probably used to it."

"E-Eh?" Tifa could barely stutter, fighting the incredible heat that surged to her cheeks, "W-Wha..."

Aerith laughs and turns her attention out towards the landscape, "Let's keep this rated PG."

"U-Uhm... I... think they're ready." Wedge speaks up hesitantly before Fang smacks him hard on the arm.

"If you've got something to say, say it louder. I'm half deaf in this ear." The woman smirks as she drives after the other vehicle. Even the wind is warm against their faces as the cars drift smoothly down the long road. It wasn't too soon before they could see the shimmering waters rise out from the turn of the road along the cliff eventually revealing a magnificent view of the clear turquoise waters and white sandy beach where several buildings lined the shore with a city beyond.

"Wow..." Aerith breathed, her green eyes widening in happiness as they drove along the cliff side.

"Taking the scenic road huh?" Fang laughs before stepping on the gas peddle to pull up beside the other car. It was only then could Tifa sneak another look at Lightning though the soldier only had her head propped on her hand as she stared out the opposite side at the tall Pulsian mountains lush with greenery. She couldn't see her face but Tifa could almost imagine Lightning's bored expression much to her own quiet amusement. "I'll see ya guys in town!" The spear wielder yelled before her car lurched forward, engine humming as it sped down the street far ahead of the other.

"Fang! Slow down!" Tifa hissed grasping at the front seats as the car swerved but Fang only let out a feral smirk continuing driving as if she was racing on a speed track. "FANG!"


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

New Bodhum didn't quite compare to Nautilus but it had a different charm to it. The laid back atmosphere, the soft sandy beach and the endless sea gave the city a lazy feel to it, especially in the smoldering summer evenings. After arriving at the hotel, it didn't take long for everyone to change into their swimsuits and rush out to enjoy the beach which was conveniently right on their doorstep. Donning a simple black bikini, Tifa quickly wrapped a pareo around her hips which drifted lightly just above her knees. The sun was setting, giving the sky a nice warm orange hue with pink and blue streaks. "Even I can't complain about this." Cloud admitted before Tifa peeked her eyes open and smiled at the blonde man sitting beside her in his trunks.

"So this is New Bodhum huh?" Tifa mumbled. It was hard to imagine the serious workaholic Lightning was from a city like this one. There was truly nothing to complain about, and if there was, then Tifa knew that it would be entirely her own fault. The slightest thought of the pinkette made her chest sink. Pushing herself up with a huff, she looked around the beach seeing Vanille playing with Marlene and Dajh while the fathers of the two children rested their backs and soaked in the sun a little distance away. Fang was no where in sight but she had a feeling that she would be in the beachside bar down this strip sandy land. Jessie was already sleeping while Biggs and Wedge had gone for a swim. Hope though, was here as well. He simply sat on his beach towel and stared aimlessly out the ocean.

Tifa bit her lip and forcefully pulled her eyes away from the man. He looked so content and it frustrated her to no ends. For the brief moments that Lightning was within earshot of her, the soldier had always been conveniently taken away for some reason. Speaking of which, where was Lightning and Aerith? "We're back!" It always baffled her how Aerith could know exactly what she's thinking in the most obscure ways. Both Tifa and Cloud turned to see the brunette dressed in a white one piece swimsuit. Tifa though, found her breath catching when she saw Lightning's attire. It wasn't anything revealing, frankly a bikini top doesn't leave much room for imagination to begin with but the way her short shorts hung loosely around her waist made Tifa incredibly uncomfortable. Not to mention that the button was undone, leaving only the zipper up and holding the article of clothing on the soldier.

"Where did you go?" Tifa asked as the flower girl approached her and plopped down on the sand at her side.

"Light's house."

"Light's... house?" Tifa repeated dumbly, "She has a house? I thought she was staying at the hotel too."

"Apparently not." Aerith hummed, "It was quite interesting. I don't really know how to describe it. Maybe...a peanut?"

"A peanut?" Before she could inquire further, Fang's roaring shout demanded everyone's attention. Tifa watched as the GC approached with another female tagging along. Black shoulder length hair and brown eyes a shade slightly lighter and less red than hers, she wore clothing of a strange cross between beach and everyday non-beach wear.

"Hey Light! Guess who I dragged along!"

It was immediate, Lightning approached her with intent and purpose rather than casually brushing off nearly everyone she comes in contact with. The casual smile, the laugh, the way that the new arrival's interaction unsettled Tifa. "You think that's Serah?" Cloud mumbled beside her.

"Who?" Aerith asked curiously before Tifa shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah, enough chitchat!" Fang huffed before she threw an arm around the new arrival's neck and tugged her away towards the group, "See?" Pointing her finger at the two fathers, the spear wielder started her introductions, "Papa over there's Barret, girly's Marlene. The log over there is Jessie and the two splashing in the water's Biggs and Wedge. Brunette's Aerith, boobs' Tifa and that's the prick she calls her boyfriend."

"What!" Tifa blushed madly before she threw her arms over her breasts. Aerith laughed merrily, hugging her arm over her stomach in pain.

Fang smirked and yanked on the woman's neck who seemed to be looking at Lightning for help. "This here, is Lebreau." Tifa settled down slightly.

"Fang, stop it." Lightning sighed before she chopped down on the other woman's shoulder whilst freeing Lebreau at the same time.

"I can't really say 'hi' when you're strangling me." Lebreau teased before she turned back to them with a short wave, "Like Fang said, I'm Lebreau owner of that sea side bar." She grinned before pointing towards the restaurant in the distance. "Nice to meet you."

She was bold. Tifa could instantly tell when Lebreau walked over to them without Fang or Lightning at her side. Her smile was naturally kind but she also held the same playful nature that reminded her of Aerith. Secretly, she snuck a glance at Lightning and could see the blue eyes following every one of Lebreau's actions. Her words from before come back to haunt her,_ a mere substitute_, as Tifa had made herself out to be. It wasn't that she thought highly or lowly of herself, but she had to have been blind not to see the similarities; black hair, brown eyes, and a bartender. There was a painful pang in the empty hole that Tifa had carved out of her chest that night in Nautilus. A dark thought settled in her mind. Was it truly Serah that she had substituted in for, or was it for a woman that she had never known existed in Lightning's life until today?

"Hello." Aerith greeted and Tifa simply nodded her head with a forced smile.

Lebreau's eyes lingered on her for a while and a strange look of curiosity passed through her expression before she returned a genuinely kind smile. In an instant, it struck guilt into Tifa and she suddenly remembered the shame she had been trying so hard to keep at bay. "The new recruits huh? Aerith, Tifa, and... so Mr. Prick, what's your real name?" She teased with a wink. Was she... flirting? No, Tifa could sense no other intentions as Lebreau hardly paid anymore attention to Cloud than to the her or Aerith.

"Cloud." The said man muttered underneath his breath. "So who are you?"

"Told you, Lebreau." The woman answered easily, not taken aback by his rather rude question, "Light's friend." To Tifa's surprise, Lebreau dropped to the sand and sat there beside them. "I heard you're from Midgar."

"What of it?"

"Woah, chill. Down boy." Lebreau scolded light-heartedly. Everything about this woman was written all over her, from her expressions to her body language. One look and you can tell who she was and what kind of person. Even though she appeared to be around there age, she had this motherly feel to her but was cool and relaxed at the same time.

Aerith snorted and couldn't stop smirking as she raised an eyebrow at Cloud who seemed quite taken aback by her attitude in turn. "I like her." The brunette quickly whispered in Tifa's ear.

"Don't worry your head off princess. I'm not like that. I know better."

"P-Princess!" The blonde spluttered.

Waving Cloud's annoyance off with incredible ease, the new arrival turned back to Aerith and Tifa, "So tell me. I know I'll probably sound stupid saying this but what's Midgar like? I've heard rumors but frankly, they _are_ only rumors. Being a bartender, you hear lots of stories and you have to keep an open mind when you've accidentally served too much booze and suddenly you're bombarded with inspiring life-stories or sob stories."

"Tifa's a bartender too." Aerith offered, nudging the fighter's waist with her elbow.

"Really now? Special Ops _and_ a bar?"

"That was before I came here." Tifa answered.

"And here I was talking about the life of a bartender when there's someone else here who's also one. Y'know, you could've told me before I went into the spiel." Lebreau blushed slightly as she rubbed the back of her head bashfully, "Save me the embarrassment!"

It was hard not to like Lebreau. The woman was just friendly. She was upright and honest, humorous and simply... genuine. Her hand tightened, grabbing a hand full of sand as her thoughts wandered again. In merely a few minutes, the truth had been set before her clearer than day. Tifa was anything but genuine in comparison and if this was the person that Lightning had seen in her... Tifa shook off her thoughts and chose to answer Lebreau's question instead, "Well, Midgar isn't as bad as they say. For people in the slums, it's a difficult life."

"The plate right?" Lebreau asked, "I did a little research after Light told me that the new recruits were from Midgar."

"You did?"

"It's easier to understand when I've got a little background knowledge right? But the stuff you see on the net doesn't compare to actual experiences."

"You're... different." Tifa whispered before she smiled softly, "And not in a bad way."

"If everyone had to be written off as bad just because of a few bad apples... That's just not right." Pushing herself up, Lebreau dusted her legs clean of the sand, "We'll have a party tonight hm?" There was that playful wink again, "I'll call my boys and get them to bring over some food and drinks! See you guys later."

Tifa watched as Lebreau made her way back towards Lightning and Fang who had been conversing. She noticed every detail, the way Lebreau would lean in closer towards Lightning when she spoke, or how her hand would reach up hold Lightning's arm. The way they talked seemed as if they were sharing a secret. Turning her eyes away, Tifa released a deep breath before she fell back and stared up at the sky. "She's pretty cool isn't she?" Tifa mumbled, looking to Aerith who nodded in agreement and then over to Cloud.

"She's alright, I guess."

"Sure she is, _princess_." Aerith teased before she fell down onto the beach beside Tifa and looked up at the sky as well.

True to her word, Lebreau had returned with her friends and enough food for a party later that night. The life here was so different than one in Nautilus, Academia or Midgar. Sitting beside a bonfire drinking, laughing, eating and meeting new friends. It was peaceful and for the longest time ever, Tifa felt content. The sun had set, the night was clear and the star speckled sky was absolutely breathtaking. The sand was still warm beneath her feet and the sounds of the ocean waves created such a serene atmosphere.

Gadot, Yuj, and Marqui; those boys were quite the random package and it was funny seeing Lebreau boss them around as if she was their mother. These people were different, Tifa swiftly concluded as she listened, watched, and interacted with them. Her eyes drifted to Lightning who sat against a large log beside Lebreau. Strangely, she felt unease yet relief at the sight. Seeing the soldier as she is now, she never would've guessed that she was Lightning of the GC. Lightning looked calm and almost... happy. Tifa took a large gulp of her beer before she stared into the fire as she remembered her own time with Lightning and tried to find a moment where the soldier had looked like she does now. Who was this woman that was sitting past the fire across from her beside the ever stoic soldier, who's not so stoic now?

"I'm going for a breather." Lightning said as she stood up, leaving her beer with Lebreau. The woman though, simply nodded turned to talk with Fang. No one said anything and even though Tifa desperately wanted to call out to the pinkette, she forcefully kept her mouth silent and she took another long sip of her drink. The soldier walked past her without a glance, like a fleeting breeze. Ephemeral; like lightning. Tifa snuck another glance back, seeing Lightning sitting on the beach alone down by the waters. There were many things she still needed to say, apologies to mend their broken relationship and perhaps become great friends again.

...

It was as if she had gone back in time. Sitting here on the beach listening to the world around her rather than the one within her. In the silvery speckled waters, the moon hovered, casting what seemed like a moonlit bridge across the watery horizon. It was night. Such a simple fact, yet this simplicity held more meaning to Lightning than any other poetic description of the scenic view before her. There were sounds, such as the cicada's chirp, or the occasional squawk from the soaring birds, to the rustle of the leaves in the wind. The waves rolled in, crashing in all their mustered might only to barely skim the tip of her toes before they wither away. To the younger her, they were all beautiful sounds, but now, they really were merely sounds. Sounds that held no meaning, only the fact that they were sounds had a meaning. Simplicity, Lightning had decided a long time ago, was the best. With quiet fascination, she watches the small dusty sand twirl and twist in the waters it was submerged in.

A strange thought struck Lightning then, a sinking emotion she hadn't felt in a long time and it took her a while to remember what it was. Pity; she was sure she had guessed right. What was stranger though, was that she would feel pity for sand. Helplessly tossed in the current to the water's whim, so lost, so out of control, and so hopeless. Weak and small; it was impossible for it to fight back, for it to sit at the bottom of the ocean like a giant boulder fighting against the ocean's will. Even so, it was evidently useless. No matter how big the boulder, or how strong it is, it will eventually be worn down to nothing but a pebble and then sand. Only to be tossed around mercilessly again.

Rocks were big. Rocks should be hard and strong, and they are. Simple thoughts, naive thoughts, they were thoughts of a child. She would throw rocks when she was young and they would break windows, scratch surfaces, and hurt people. Water though, it just splashes off everything. Little did she know where true strength laid. Lightning wonders, allowing a moment of doubt pollute her mind, if things would have been different if she had known better. If she had known the truth, would she have become Lightning? Would she have abandoned Claire in the midst of anguish, confusion, and helplessness? Weak, fragile, Claire? Claire, who was so much like the small sand being whipped up and around in whatever games the Gods and Goddesses would have her play? Or would she have became Lightning, the anchor, the support, the boulder that would stay strong and endure? Either way, Lightning realizes, the results would be the same.

In her little world, the one thing she still shares with Claire, was that it revolved around one person. Serah, her sister, her only family, and the one person that meant everything to her. Serah was all that mattered. Sitting here on this beach like Claire once had so many years ago, and on the beach where Lightning had came to be, the soldier drops her mask. She doesn't become Claire, the Claire she knew had been cast out into the sea with no remorse, but Lightning simply remains as Lightning. She's too old to play this game again, to change names as if it would change who she is, yet there's a part of her hoping that she could cast a little part of herself off tonight. Just a little bit more, emotions, feelings that she didn't need. She wonders if she could become a child again and rid herself of all these responsibilities a 'mature' adult is supposed to have. After all, the boulder would always be reduced to sand in the end.

She had set out with determination after that night so many years ago, feeling invigorated with her new identity and name. It was as if she was playing a game and had suddenly received a power-up. "Ridiculous..." The whisper escapes her lips in a wry and bitter laugh. She couldn't decide on whether to call this childish thinking innocent or foolish. With only that resolve tucked under her belt, she had thought she could take on the world, to become Serah's anchor and support in all this crap that had been dished out to them. Frankly, everything really was bullshit. Thinking that the world was out to get them, she had worked her ass off to give Serah everything their parents couldn't give them. In her single-tracked plan to give everything to Serah, little did she know, she had inadvertently lost everything of Serah. The anchor and support died the day Claire did, and although Lightning was the boulder, she couldn't give what Claire could. Soon Lightning would also be chipped and battered by the storm her path had laid before her. The long hours at work, the struggle to make ends meet, her efforts to climb a slippery slope had almost been futile. It was true that she was a so-called prodigy at the academy, but that didn't give her money. Her stepping stone, the lift she needed to become greater soon came in the form of a blonde, hazel eyed, woman. An even larger boulder to shield her but nothing can escape the water it's completely submerged in it. She was nothing more than a pebble, rolling, but still firmly on ground, but the waves grew relentless. Geostigma had worn away at her in more ways than one. Tested her sanity and insanity, and pushed her to the brink. It was an ironic thought now that she thinks about it. In the end, she needed Serah more than Serah needed her.

However, Serah's death hadn't been devastating. It was a great loss, in fact, she wouldn't lie to hide the fact that she had considered ending her own life as well. She had no reason to live anymore. There was no goal, nothing for her to achieve because Serah was everything to her. No - Serah's death hadn't been devastating at all; not when she had expected it. Spent three years twiddling her thumbs as she waited for the inevitable news. Geostigma had no cure after all.

She felt a gear slowly crank in place in her mind, and along with it a sudden epiphany of sorts. Nothing ground breaking, but it did bring a short, breathless chuckle to Lightning. Her eyes had been long trained on the drifting sand as she finally sorted out her own emotions. It had also been a long time since she had been forced to sit down and mull over her own thoughts so it's not surprising that she'd be slightly rusty at it. It wasn't pity she felt; it was sympathy. As much as she'd hate to admit it, she still does because it's the truth. Her 'Lightning' had failed miserably, Claire had been tossed away thoughtlessly, whatever left of her is just like the sand. So now, she just sits and waits for whatever else the Gods and Goddesses toss her. Her hubris had taught her enough lessons to _not_ catch the drift.

However, that didn't mean that she was going to lie down and take whatever crap someone decides to toss at her. Her attention withdrew from within, and the lull of nature slowly filtered into her ears again, and along with it a lazy, somewhat drunken stumble through the shifting sand. Judging from the steps, she's surprised when she figures out that Barret was actually the one approaching. Casting a quick glance, she eyed the large man as he approached. With a flick of a wrist, she snatches the cold can of beer tossed to her. "Damn it! Stop moping and get the hell over there!" He yells stopping a fair distance away, probably to keep clear if she lashes out on him. Perhaps it's because she hadn't lashed out on him yet, or that she had turned back to face the ocean in silence. Soon he stands beside her staring out into the watery grave as well. A silence befalls them and his unease is clearly written in the way he shifts on his feet. "What are you... staring at?" He starts after a while in uncertainty.

She sighs and he instantly jerks away as if he was wondering if he had said something wrong. Her guard lowers slightly at his jumpiness, which was quite amusing considering it was Barret she was talking to. At the very least, he's trying to understand rather than telling her what she should do or feel but she knows better than to trust again. "The ocean." Lightning murmurs the obvious, voice deep and low. "I hate it."

"What?" He asks incredulously, "Then why are you-"

"Take care of Marlene." Lightning interrupts, "You're... doing pretty good y'know?" She glances over him and meets his baffled expression. Eyes wide, mouth gaping like a suffocating fish. The soldier suppresses a laugh and smirks instead. "Don't let her grow up too fast. She's only four so... make sure you're there for her."

"W-Well..." He stutters like a buffoon and his face flushes, "O-Of course! I'm her father so of course I'm going to take care of her! And I'm doing a damn good job too!"

Her hand sinks into the sand as she levies herself back up onto her feet. Patting the sand away, she turns and faces the bonfire everyone else is huddled by in a distance. She doesn't know what compels her to say this, but it escapes her mouth before she even realizes, "A girl died on a beach once. Back in Bodhum. It was before the Purge. She drowned in the ocean." Taking a deep breath, she fixes the confusion evident on Barret's face with small, weak smile. He gulps thickly and his brow furrows. "Her name was Claire."

It was a grim story to be told on a night like this, but Lightning felt the sudden need to have someone listen for once. It couldn't be Fang, Hope, or any of the others because they would know what she was talking about and their worry afterwards would be nothing but a headache. Barret didn't have to understand, rather, she would prefer it if he didn't but the only thing that mattered was that someone else knew. Claire had existed back then, but no more. She walks back towards the group of people with Barret lugging behind her muttering something underneath his breath. She didn't pay attention until she had gotten to the others, dropping down on her seat between Hope and Lebreau. With an amused stare, she watched Barret instantly pounce on Marlene seemingly reprimanding or ordering the girl to do something. Marlene, suddenly caught in the scolding could only stare up at her father with big eyes teary with innocence as Aerith swiftly went to her rescue. Lightning finally lets out a laugh and snaps open the can of beer to take a sip. Ignoring the curious stares directed to her, she looks out into the ocean again seeing the waves pull in and out. Her expression grows grim and then back to her usual emotionless facade faster than how light flickers. She had lost another part of herself tonight. Casting it out into the dark depths without another thought to watch it struggle and drown. It lightens up the burden on her chest although she knows that she'll only be truly alone from now on. Absentmindedly, her fingers trace the silver bolt pendant hanging around her neck. Her azure blue eyes flicker over to meet with a deep, crimson ruby watching her from across the flames dancing between them. Cloud's arm was securely wrapped around Tifa's waist possessively, but he was too busy chatting it up with Aerith sitting beside him to notice that Tifa's eyes were alight. They were silently raging with emotion and unspoken questions, but Lightning would no longer care for it.

* * *

**Yes, a very long introspection from Lightning's P.O.V. Hopefully this gives some insight as to what exactly goes on in that soldier's head and how she'll go about dealing with Tifa now.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The flames dance and engrave themselves into her eyes. Tifa's lost in a trance of sorts, seeing the fire rage in between herself and Lightning, and it almost looks as if the soldier was being burned alive. There were many things she could see, the small subtleties that many won't even notice; like how Lightning tapped on her bottle after every sip. It was a small, light, tap, almost unnoticeable but Tifa had always prided herself on being patient and perceptive. She had always thought she had known Lightning the best and understood her. She had been wrong.

She had never seen that smile before. Lightning rarely smiled, and so, Tifa could remember each and everyone of them. It wasn't hard because there were so few. Yet there was this one that she couldn't place on the soldier's face. It was a smile, but at the same time it wasn't. Sitting across from her, separated by the burning fire, was another woman. Even when the azure blue eyes had caught hers for only a second's moment, she had seen something she had never seen before. There was nothing. Lightning's stare was empty and void of emotions, perfectly masked, but there was one thing that Tifa could see as clear as day. There was a distance. A far, _far_, distance across a fiery sea. Lightning was standing on the other side with a different smile, a different gaze in her eyes, and she knew for some reason, that this Lightning was different now. However, she didn't like that. She feels happy, secure, and content with Cloud's arms wrapped firmly around her waist, but at the same time a sense of uncertainty overcomes her. "Light!" The fighter's brought abruptly out of her thoughts when Aerith glides so easily across the burning sea of fire to the other side, all smiles and grins as she dangles another beer bottle in her hand. Lightning talks to her; a sudden feat that seems impossible now. "Share one with me." Aerith says easily popping open the bottle without the soldier's consent, "They're trying to get me drunk."

"I think you're trying to get _me_ drunk." Lightning's retort was swift but it carried a softness to it. There was a painful jab to her chest at that familiar tone, and she could remember the soldier speaking to her that softly just a few nights ago.

"Eh? You caught me." The flower girl's smile was mischievous, but even so, the soldier simply smirked back. To say the least, it unsettled Tifa. It felt _more_ than forced, more unnatural than anything else, and she wanted to wipe that smirk away. There was nothing genuine about it, at least, not to the fighter. Aerith though, seemed perfectly content with it and answered with an own grin of her own. She watched like a hawk, eying Aerith pouring her own cup before handing the remains in the bottle to Lightning who had already discarded her previous bottle in the sand next to her neatly. They felt a world away suddenly. She had to say something, do something, anything to remind them; to remind Lightning that she was still here. She opened her mouth but before any words could escape, she felt a hand slide into hers in a firm grip. Her attention instantly snapped down to the unexpected contact, trailing up the others arm to stare into Cloud's blue eyes.

"Wanna head back?" Cloud's question seemed innocent but the way he had murmured it told otherwise. Tifa could instantly feel her body flush as memories of their past passionate nights surfaced to mind. Numbly, she nodded before she got a proper grip on herself.

"Sure." Tifa purred as Cloud tugged her onto her feet.

"We're gonna head back first." Cloud announced to the group and Tifa did her best to ignore the plethora of stares she received. Some sly smirks, some heart-breakingly grim expressions, and some with an innocent look of curiosity. They all knew what was going to go on between the two of them if they were heading back this early. After all, it had been ongoing ever since Nautilus. She follows Cloud's lead and steps away from the burning bonfire but she couldn't help but sneak a look when no one else is watching. They others have already returned to their own business relaxing by the flames but Tifa's eyes linger on the sole individual that had neither acknowledged or reacted at all to their departure. Lightning's eyes had been trained on the burning flames as if she was tending to it, distant as if she wasn't even there to hear or know of her. She was entranced by it somehow, and then there was a sudden painful tug in her chest. Tifa wondered what Lightning was thinking about, because it clearly wasn't about her. After her arrival here, it was like she didn't even exist. Lightning didn't talk to her, she didn't even look at her.

...

Lebreau's bar was a regular thing in their trip now and the days passed without a hitch; hitches which would be defined by any sort of interaction with Lightning. The situation now reminds her of the time when Lightning had appeared and disappeared on unpredictable whims during her time in Midgar. It wasn't as though she could place all the blame on Lightning's limited appearances because with every opportunity to talk to the pinkette, she feels the returning fear and anxiety. Every missed opportunity makes her even more uneasy and so she would miss the next one only for this to repeat in a vicious cycle.

"Ngahahahaha!" Fang's howling laughter was louder than anything else as she slams the large glass of beer onto the counter strongly and wipes her mouth with her arm. Beaming triumphantly, she smirks down at Barret collapsed onto the counter, groaning as a result of some drinking bet he had struck with the spear wielder. Tifa only rolls her eyes, smiling softly before she slips through the crowd towards Cloud and effortlessly relaxes into his waiting arms.

"Seems like everyone's having a blast." Tifa commented, nodding towards the jeering crowd beside those two drinkers.

"Almost everyone." Cloud mutters, voice low and disdainful. His grip around her waist tightens. She raises her eyebrow before she turns following his eyes. As up tight and serious as ever, Lightning walks towards the bar and, of course, Hope tails her every step. For some reason, she half expects the crowd to grow silent, to stare at the pink haired woman with trepidation as if there was something inherent about the soldier that would put an end to all of this fun. But nothing of that sort happens. The world continues to spin and not many people actually noticed her entrance until Fang did.

"Light!" The woman hollered waving her hand enthusiastically but not without the drunken whimsy. That was all she could hear. Lightning approached the other and Tifa could see the soldier's lips move but she couldn't hear a thing. Perhaps it was curiosity but Tifa wanted to know. She could see Fang groan and protest something and at that point, Tifa could already imagine Lightning giving Fang an earful for getting drunk. That was just who Lightning was. Her eyes hovered over them, narrowing when she saw Hope rest a hand on Lightning shoulder, moving far too close to whisper something into her ear. Lebreau walked over and once again effortlessly whipped up a conversation with Lightning, giving flirty and playful smirks and even winking at the soldier but Lightning didn't even seem bothered. No snide remarks, no attitude; the soldier seemed completely fine and Lebreau even smiled at something Lightning had said.

"Tifa? Tifa?" The said woman blinks when she finally tunes into the voice that been calling out to her and she's met with Aerith's curious gaze, "I was wondering how long you were going to ignore me for."

"O-Oh! No, I was just-"

"Just kidding." The flower girl hums and she looks over towards Lightning too, "Don't you think it's funny how we've never heard of Lebreau even though Light's such good friends with her? I've never seen her so relaxed."

"Whatever." Cloud muttered behind her before he shifted to stand between both women but still keeping a firm arm around Tifa's waist. "She has problems. Big problems."

"I'm sure you'd know." Aerith retorts with a challenging smirk before she slipped in between Cloud and Tifa to pull the fighter away from the blonde man, "Go," she brushed Cloud off whilst dragging Tifa towards Lightning. Fear? Anxiety? Tifa bit her lip at the torrents of emotions storming within as she got closer. She didn't know what to do, what to say, she didn't know if Lightning was mad at her because the soldier's eyes and expressions have been so horribly stoic. She wanted to know though. Aerith's arm slipped out of hers and the brunette steps up to the counter with a easy smile and greet but she's left standing behind hesitating about her next move. "So," Tifa overhears Aerith start with a hint of mischievousness, "Thirteen roses, looks like we've got a secret admirer here. Who did you get them for?"

She couldn't ignore the sudden jump of her heart, thumping rapidly in her chest at the possibility. Why else would Lightning buy roses? Clearing her throat, Tifa approaches with a sudden bolster of joy. "You bought flowers for someone?" Tifa finally wills herself to speak her first words to Lightning. She could barely stop her voice from quivering with excitement.

A drink is brought up to Lightning's lips before she places the glass down and pushes her seat out. "You were spying on me?" The question was posed lowly, clearly unamused by what Aerith thought to be amusing or cunning. The smile on Aerith's face dies and she shifts on her feet uncomfortably at the instant change in mood.

"I wouldn't say spying. I just saw you leaving the flower shop."

"Is that all?" The car keys were quickly snatched up when Aerith nodded and without another word, the soldier brushes past both of them. An awkward silence settled in as the most natural response. They watched as the pink haired woman weaved easily through the crowd until she couldn't be seen anymore. Hope and Lebreau were stiff with tension. Even the drunken Fang had immediately sobered before she sighed heavily, leaning back on the counter with a careful eye on Aerith and Tifa.

"You're treading on dangerous grounds." Fang breathed but before she could say anything more, Hope spoke up.

"I'll go with Light."

Faster than any one of them could say anything, the silver haired man quickly rushed away disappearing behind the crowd like how Lightning had. "I'll go too-" Tifa started but Fang's hand latched onto her wrist before the serious cat-green eyes narrowed with a firm shake of her head.

"Let Hope handle this."

That was the last thing she wanted but Tifa stayed nonetheless. "Did I say something?" Aerith asked confusedly, clearly not used to handling Lightning's more troublesome tempers.

"No, nothing wrong." Fang shrugs taking a huge drink from her glass before swiping her mouth with her arm, "It's just Light's sensitive."

"Sensitive?" Aerith repeated dryly with a raised eyebrow, "About flowers? Or about what I was implying?"

Tifa couldn't see anything wrong there. What's the problem with buying flowers for the person you loved? The soldier had confessed her feelings to her and she truly doubted Lightning would be the type that would rather keep things hidden considering the pressure she had put onto her in revealing their own relationship. Again, Fang took another swig of her drink before she waved her hand as if to shake the question off. "Ah whatever. It's Lightning's problem so don't you two go sticking your head where it doesn't belong." Pushing herself off the counter, Fang staggered slightly before she moved to the table where Vanille and Sazh were sitting, tending to the drunken Barret with the rest of AVALANCHE.

Pouting slightly, Aerith crossed her arms deep in thought, "I wonder who she got the flowers for."

"Serah..." Tifa whispered before she could catch herself. Her hand shot up to her mouth but Aerith had already heard.

"Serah?"

"Serah?" Lebreau echoed. That name really was a reliable conversation starter with really anything that had to do with Lightning, yet how can any information about this person be just as elusive despite carrying such a heavy meaning? Perhaps it was because of this bond the soldier had shared with this 'Serah' that had drove the doubt into Tifa's own trust in Lightning; something that they were both guilty of. "You've heard about Serah?" Lebreau asked and Tifa had half a mind to inquire about Lebreau's own special relationship with the soldier and why Lightning seemed more at ease with her than anyone else. They weren't just regular friends; that was obvious.

"Well no." Aerith answers, "I haven't but Tifa apparently has."

"Hmm..." Lebreau hummed, leaning away from the counter when she saw the birth of Aerith's Cheshire smile. "Well, I should go see if-"

"Actually, I'd like a drink." Aerith started, grabbing a seat at the counter before patting the chair beside her for Tifa to sit. "Give me the longest drink you'll take to make."

"That's-"

"That's fine. I'm sure I'll like it, whatever it is. But back to business."

"I don't think I'm in the right place to say-"

"It'll be a secret between us. Does Light admire Serah? She is a woman right? Serah?" Aerith asked, starting her barrage of questions, "Light's into women? Or-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lebreau interrupted, "Hold on a sec. I thought you said you've heard of her." She glanced at Tifa.

"Now I have." Aerith answers honestly, "I don't know her, Serah, that is. I know Light."

"Hm, well, anyone that knows anything about Lightning would know about Serah." Lebreau easily counters, "And from what you've said, it doesn't sound like you know Lightning at all."

"Really?" Aerith hummed, "Tell me then. Those flowers were for Serah right?"

"They were." Lebreau answered as she continued mixing the drink, "I visited Serah with Lightning. Thirteen flowers, twelve from Lightning, one from Snow. Serah would've been so happy." A nostalgic smile found it's way onto Lebreau's lips as she set the brunette's drink before her. "Serah was Lightning's only constant in life and for Snow, his only love at first sight."

"Snow?" Aerith continued prodding while Tifa just sat there soaking up the new information. "Who's Snow?"

"My friend." With her gaze turned downwards, it was clear that the bartender was thinking about her past before she looked up smiling at them, "Well, enough about us. So, Tifa," Lebreau started sharing a similar mischievous smile Aerith had before, "how'd you meet princess?"

"Princess?" Tifa murmured raising her eyebrow as she quickly ran through a list of people who fit that description in her head, "You mean Cloud?"

"Of course!"

"H-He's..."

"Well, he actually kind of reminds me of Snow. Blonde hair, blue eyes but Snow was a lot bigger and gruffer. So you like pretty boys." Lebreau teased, "How about Yuj?"

"I really doubt Cloud would appreciate you trying to set his girlfriend up with another guy." Aerith giggled.

"Geez! Enough about me." Tifa breathed fighting the warmth on her cheeks, "Serah, back to Serah. So who is she?"

Lebreau only smirked, taking Aerith's empty glass away, "I'll give you a hint. Serah Farron."

"Farron?" Aerith instantly repeated, and Tifa swore she had saw an intense frown flicker across the brunette's expression before it was quickly masked with a pleasant smile. Tifa was surprised to say the least considering Aerith, who had always been the epitome of self-control couldn't hide the distress in her green eyes. She knew something, and Tifa wasn't going to let her rest tonight until she got an explanation.

"If Lightning's keeping mum about this then I am too. Like Fang said, don't go sticking your head where it doesn't belong but if you've got a knack for trouble, just make sure you don't stick it in too far before Lightning decides to lop it off. Serah's a touchy subject, for me too but... I've chosen to move on. That's all you'll get out of me." With that, the bartender moved down the counter to serve other patrons with her well trained smile that Tifa's all too familiar with. She doesn't have to mean it to smile.

Tifa turned and rested her hand on Aerith's wrist firmly, "So?"

The brunette smiled weakly, "I've heard of a Claire Farron. I don't know who she is but... I don't think it's just a coincidence."

"Tifa?" The said woman turned to see Cloud approaching before he latched his arm around her waist, "Let's head back."

"But-"

Pushing herself from her seat, the brunette grinned, "Don't let me hold you back. I don't want to keep you two from your _fun_. I'll talk to you tomorrow hm?" Swiftly, before Tifa could protest, she escaped the fighter's hold and disappeared into the crowd.

...

"Serah Farron." Aerith breathes under her breath as she stares at the small piece of paper where she had scrawled the name down. It wasn't a coincidence, whoever Lightning had been giving flowers to were related to Claire Farron, the name given to her by that girl. She could pull as many ties as she could, from Serah Farron to Claire Farron, from Serah Farron to that mysterious girl, from Serah Farron to Lightning, then... how did Lightning relate to Claire Farron and the younger pink haired girl? The resemblance was there, the same pink hair, the same blue eyes, but their personalities were like day and night.

Scratching her head with the tip of the pen, Aerith bent over the name again before her mind started to turn. She was a smart girl, Aerith knew that, she was sharp and witty. To her, this was a puzzle, one that had been lingering in the back of her mind ever since that encounter between her mother and the small little pink haired devil. It meant something about her Cetra heritage and it disconcerted her. There was no doubt in her mind that the young pinkette wasn't human because she looked as if she hadn't aged at all. Pushing herself away from the desk, she started pacing in her room, wondering how she would go about unraveling this mystery. Claire and Serah were clearly family, but even with this information, it told her next to nothing as to what Claire and Serah would have to do with _that_ pinkette, or with Lightning.

Eventually, she stopped her pacing and looked towards the phone. A part of her wanted to call Tifa and discuss this with her, share the secrets that she had been told to keep. What was so special about this 'Claire'? Why was it to be said carefully and to what consequences if she would disregard the mysterious pinkette's words? What reaction would it trigger? And from who? Lightning, that's who. That much as obvious. Her hand rested on the phone. She told Tifa, after all, she had already mentioned that little part from her past to the fighter anyways. They were friends too. What if she tried to find this 'Serah' first? Maybe she should ask Lightning and-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Aerith spun herself around, pressing herself against the desk as she looked around the dark room. It was that same voice again. "If I didn't know better, I would think you're stalking me."

"Stalking you? No, why would I?" The voice teased back before the younger pink haired girl seemingly stepped out of the fluttering shadows. The blue eyes glimmered from where she sat on the edge of Aerith's bed. "I'm just making sure you're playing by my rules."

"Rules?"

"You're not allowed to tell anyone, but it seems you've let a little name slip already."

"And what if I did?"

"Easy." With a snap of her fingers, the space beside the girl seemingly wavered before an image started to appear. It took her less that a second to realize what it was and in the next second, Aerith turned her head away to stare at the ground as she fought a violent blush. Tifa's moans, the sweaty slap of skin against skin and Cloud's lusty grunts echoed in the room. From the millisecond's worth of a glance she took, she had already seen the bodies of her two friends barely concealed by the thin sheets draped over their naked bodies.

"S-Stop it."

In an instant, silence returned and the image was dispelled. The girl's soft giggle broke through, "Do you understand? Let Tifa find the rest out on her own. She deserves it."

"What are you trying to do?"

The smile on the girls face drops and she almost looks angry, "I hate traitors."

"Traitors?"

"Oh... she betrayed you didn't she? You liked Cloud, and he liked you too. After all, you two did kiss."

"She's my friend."

"You're too nice for your own good." The girl suddenly laughs, "You'll die."

Swallowing thickly, Aerith slowly slid away from the desk and took a step back, "Thank you for the heads up."

"Well, it's inevitable," the pinkette shrugged, "everyone dies sooner or later, unless you're immortal; like me."

"Immortal?"

"Do you believe me?"

"Should I?"

"Should you?" Resting a finger to her chin, she tilted her head as if she was in contemplation, "You should. It'll be better for you in the long run. Remember, now that we share a secret, you have to keep your promise."

"My promise?"

"Yes, or else you'll have to die."

"You're going to kill me?"

"Me?" The blue eyes widened with false surprise, "Why would I kill you? After all, I need you for Sis to come back."

"Sis? It's the second time you've mentioned her to me."

"Is it? Then maybe it's something important you should take note of."

"Why are you telling me this? And who are you?"

"Well, I've got a few names, which one do you want?"

"Which one?"

"The one I call myself, the one you know me as, or the one no one but myself knows me as?" The girl listed on her hand before wagging the three fingers in front of Aerith, "Pick and I'll answer one. Or, I can tell you about Claire Farron but I won't tell you one of my names then."

She weighed all the choices, before she chose one, "Your name, what do you call yourself?"

"Lumina." The response was immediate.

"Lumina?"

"That's my name so don't wear it out, like you do with all my other ones." Aerith frowned as she processed the words. It sounded as if Lumina was telling her that she already knew the answer to all the other questions that she could've but didn't ask. "If you had asked me any of the other ones, my answer would've answered all of them. Funny how you chose to ask the one that really has less meaning to any of this."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Why not? We're friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, after all, you were the first one to understand." Lumina smiled warmly at her, "I like you. You're smart, unlike that big breasted bimbo."

"Don't call her that."

"Oh? Now who was I talking about? You're jumping to conclusions aren't you?" With a shrug, the pinkette glided over to the desk Aerith had been sitting before and picked up the small little piece of paper, "You won't get any answers staring at this. Your answers are right here in New Bodhum and you wouldn't have to look far. Tifa actually knows who Claire Farron is, but whether she remembers or not... I actually think _you_ know the answer already, you've got all the puzzle pieces already. Serah, Claire, Me, and... Lightning. It's _simple_."

"Light...?"

"I'm feeling generous tonight." Lumina decided before she pulled open a drawer, "I'll give you one more hint but remember, it's our secret. Can you promise me? That you won't tell anyone?"

"And if I break that promise?"

"I thought we already went over that," the girl pouted, "if things don't go according to plan, you _will_ die, and just because I don't like liars and traitors, I can make it so Cloud and Tifa will never be popping out any babies. Isn't that enough of a deterrent? Or do I really need to bring in my friend? I don't like it when he kills people but he's used to it. Won't make much of a difference to him."

"Alright. I promise to keep our secret."

"Great! I knew you'd understand." Lumina beamed before the shadows started fluttering around her again. Dark misty tendrils seem to wrap around her body, pulling her into the unseen realm, "It won't be our secret for long though, Tifa'll find out soon. You can talk to her but we'll be _secret_ friends; if you catch my drift."

"I caught it." She could barely see Lumina's playful smile before the girl faded completely. Aerith was left alone again yet she remained where she was for a good few minutes just to ensure that she was _really_ alone again. Slowly, she walked back towards the desk again and looked into the drawer that Lumina had left open.

There was a phone book inside. A part of her truly wondered if the answer could be found so easily, but if Lumina had told her so, then there was a name in there that she wanted to know about. Lifting it up onto the desk, Aerith flipped through the pages stopping at the surnames that started with an 'F'. It was there; simple, just as Lumina had said. The name 'Claire Farron' was so clearly and neatly typed inside that book. She dialed the number and held it to her ears. It clicked, line connected, and the moment she heard the person on the other end, she slams the phone down.

"Light..."

* * *

**The next arc is all action. ;D**

***Hugs Lightning***

**She gives you the death glare and slaps you over the head. **

**"B-b-b-b-b-but... hug?" **

***puppy-dog eyes***


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The first rays of sunlight that creep through the long drapes was enough to rouse Tifa from her sleep. Releasing a deep breath, she shifts, tugging the sheets closer around her naked body before she glances over to Cloud still asleep right beside her. She watches him for a moment but couldn't find it in herself to remain there so she quietly slips out of the bed and puts on her robe. Moving to the large glass doors, Tifa steps out onto the balcony, seeing the sun rise in the distance and the waters glimmering beneath. Despite the hustle and bustle of the city during the day, it's surprisingly calm and quiet right now. Too much drinking and partying probably kept most people in bed until later. Tifa stands there leaning on the railings just to soak everything up.

Midgar suddenly felt so far away, almost like a nightmare now. Sometimes she wonders how it would be like to live a normal life. Movement flutters across the corner of her eye down below on the street and although Tifa was never one to people watch, she stills and doesn't know if this was a blessing or curse when Lightning walks out of the hotel's main doors. She could recognize that pink hair anywhere, her proud posture and even that little strut she has when she walks. Her hands clench on the railings, and her jaw clenches as her mind starts to wander. There was no reason for Lightning to be here in the hotel so early in the morning, she had her own house, unless... she stayed the night and there was only one person she was with yesterday. Closing her eyes, Tifa desperately tries to reign in the torrents of emotions that had been provoked by the thought. She shouldn't feel anything anymore.

"Tifa?" The said woman turns to see Cloud walk out with only the blanket tied around his waist, "What are you doing?"

"I..." She looks down to the streets and Lightning's gone. Tifa searches for any sign of her and she can't stop the sinking of her chest when there's not a single trace. It's for the better though. Cloud's arms wrap around her waist and a kiss is placed on her jaw. "I was... just looking at the sunrise."

He hums and holds her but Tifa's hands are stuck clawing into the railings. Tifa wonders if Hope has ever held Lightning like this. Eventually, Cloud murmurs something into her ear and she nods, but in the next moment she had already forgotten what she had nodded to. She continues watching the entrance of the hotel and she doesn't know what she's waiting for anymore. Tifa knows that she's in love with Cloud and that he's already here with her yet something stops her from leaving the balcony as if she's hoping to sneak just another look at something or someone that's just... too good. The sound of the shower turning on reaches her ear but she feels a ghostly touch drift over her ankle and for a moment, her heart swells painfully. This wasn't what she wanted.

Tearing herself away from the balcony, Tifa forces herself back into the dim hotel room and sits down on the edge of the bed, ignoring thier clothes from last day that were scattered on the floor. Instead, she thinks back to the name Aerith had left her with. "Claire Farron." Tifa whispered, repeating it softly to herself. She knows that name, seen it somewhere before but she can't pin it down. So elusive, just like Lightning when they had first met. "Claire... Farron..." The name tasted foreign but sounded familiar, "Farron. Claire."

"Tifa?" She whips around seeing Cloud standing there already fully dressed, "What are you whispering to yourself about?"

"I was just thinking. Are you going to go down first?"

"Yeah, are you alright with that?"

"Of course." Moving towards him, she placed a long kiss on his lips before she lets him go. She needed some time alone anyways. A shower was a shower. Tifa pulled on her clothes absent-mindedly. "Claire Farron." Tifa repeated again, leaning back against the elevator as it moved down. "Where have I..." A ding, the door slides open and other people walk in. Tifa glances up at the floor number above before she stills, staring as the number drops, lights of one floor turning on and then off as the next one turns on. "Claire Farron?" Tifa breathes, "C. L. Farron. Of course, why didn't I..." The elevator sounded, reaching the ground floor and Tifa darts out first forgetting about the restaurant as she heads straight out onto the main street where she had seen Lightning earlier. "Claire Farron, C.F., Lightning, L." Tifa lists. Those were the initials. The name that appears on the elevator of Lightning's home, it stood for Claire Farron. "C. L. Farron." Tifa mumbles, "Claire 'Lightning' Farron." The fighter bites her lip before she runs back into the hotel. She was such an idiot. Lightning is Claire Farron, they're the same person. Then - Tifa comes to a sudden stop. Serah Farron. Were they related? Family? But Hope had said Lightning didn't have any family left. The elevator sounds again and she doesn't know if it was coincidence or if it was fate. "Hope." Tifa calls out to the silver haired man who turned to her with a good-natured smile; one she didn't return.

"Good morning-"

"Serah Farron." Tifa states strongly watching as his smile fades and seriousness press into every inch of his expression. "Who is she and what does she mean to Lightning? Why do they have the same last name?"

"Perhaps we should speak in a more private place." The man said before motioning towards the main street. Tifa nodded stiffly as she walked out with him. His idea of a private place was definitely different but the streets were quieter than the hotel lobby. "How much do you know?"

"Claire 'Lightning' Farron." Burning her eyes into Hope's, Tifa continued, "That's Light's real name isn't it?"

"Close." Hope shrugs and it suddenly feels as if she's dealing with an entirely different man, "Light's real name is Claire, last name Farron. Lightning is just a name that she came up with for herself. Young, vulnerable, it was a mask for her to hide behind so she could be strong."

"Then Serah. Why does she have Lightning's last name? Are they family? I thought you said Lightning didn't have any family left."

"They are family."

"Why did you lie?"

"I haven't lied about anything. Serah is Lightning's sister. I just didn't mention her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I fail to see why I should." Hope calmly says, "I don't know why you're so interested in digging through Lightning's past. Whether you truly mean any good or if it's for your own curiosity, I suggest you stop. Perhaps we have been too uptight about this and that's why you won't drop it, but I can assure you that it's unappreciated."

"I just want to help-"

"Lightning doesn't need your help. Just leave her alone."

"What I do is up to me."

"Then I see no reason for me give you the answers you're demanding for. The less you know about Lightning the better. You may think you're helping but... you're actually hurting her instead. It's something Lightning has to come to terms with by herself, not with you telling her what she should do or feel." Tifa presses her lips together, teeth grit and she glares at Hope. He though, doesn't even waver and clashes with her head on just as sure and confident as she has ever seen him.

"You don't know what's good for Light."

"And you do?" Hope asks raising an eyebrow, "When Lightning doesn't even want to be anywhere near you?" He smiles then and it was exactly the same as all the other smiles she has seen. Warm, kind, genuine; Tifa freezes before the man and thinks he's similar to Jihl. The Hope she knew wasn't like this, not someone that would lie and manipulate. "You don't need to worry anymore. _I'll_ take care of Lightning." He wasn't suppose to be possessive, he was the one that had asked her to get Lightning to open up again in the first place.

"Why would you ask me to talk to her then?"

"Apparently, Lightning isn't as predictable as I had thought. I figured I should know by now but..." He smiles softly, "She never fails to surprise me. I didn't expect you to succeed; I guess I had gotten too confident in myself. However, you shouldn't think too much about those supposed feelings Lightning has for you."

She holds her breath and fists clench at her side, "You know?" Tifa asks lowly.

"I see you're not aware of what Cloud has been saying." The man crosses his arms and laughs lightly but without the sarcasm and scorn that Tifa had expected, he simply sounded genuinely happy. "He's a little man."

"Don't say that about him."

"You should realize that you're the one that made him like that. One look at him and I could tell; he was jealous of the attention you were giving Lightning, envious of the skill and prowess Lightning has on the battlefield. He is no longer the best, not the strongest; Lightning took it all away from him and she took you away from him. So what else can he do but bark?" Tifa's mouth hung open speechlessly. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Was she just imagining it? Hope's words, his criticism didn't match his appearance at all; not that sick friendly smile he has plastered on his lips. Lightning wasn't the one with the mask, he was, and behind was something ugly and detestable. "He's indecisive, just like you. I have no interest in the drama of your love triangle and Lightning doesn't either. She never had but somehow she had got caught up in it after she... _misinterpreted_ her feelings for you."

"What?"

He chuckles again, so carefree, so happily that Tifa knows he could only do that if he had trained and trained to hide himself. "Perhaps you should focus on Cloud rather than Lightning. Since you've lost Lightning already, you should settle with what you have now. Or you might lose him too."

"Tifa?" It was like he had planned it perfectly. The glass doors of the hotel slide open and Aerith steps out with a smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Hope answers easily smiling that same smile that has everyone deceived.

"Tifa," Aerith said, "Cloud's looking for you."

"He... is?" Tifa whispered glancing back at Hope to see his eyes narrowed slightly as if he was telling her that it was just as he had expected.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much. Tifa was just asking me where the Purge Memorial was." Hope suddenly answered without cause. The fighter kept a skeptical eye on him.

"Purge Memorial?" Aerith asked, "Why?"

"Uhm, I thought... well, I thought that it would be a good idea. Y'know because Light had..." Tifa stammered, unsure of where Hope was leading her.

"Just paying her respects." Hope answers for her, "It's rather considerate of her. I think Serah would like that, but I suggest going before noon. It gets rather hot later."

"Y-Yeah..." Tifa mumbles and the man nods at her before he leaves disappearing behind the glass doors.

"Serah?" Aerith instantly jumps on that, "What did you guys really talk about?"

"I know who Claire Farron is. It's Light." A shaky breath trembles out, "Serah is her sister."

...

It was built deeper in the city and Tifa was surprised to find such a different side of New Bodhum. Quiet and calm; such a far cry from the busy tourist friendly sector. She notices the monorail passing above in the distance and wonders idly why she had missed such a grand place. There was no sand, no beach, but with grass greener than she had ever seen stretching across a large field. It's all trimmed and well-kept, all on top of a cliff that over looks the ocean. She could hear the waves crashing far away and the sound of seabirds. In the middle stood a large white monument, a long arc that reaches up to the sky like a gate with a strange symbol that looked like a web with sharp corners held in the middle on top of a pedestal. A single simple paved path reached in, vanilla trees blooming with white flowers lining it. "Let's go." Tifa murmured looking to Aerith before they started forward. She couldn't take her eyes off of the white statue as it got larger and larger as they approached. It was taller than her bar at home and she could barely make out the small markings on the surface before Aerith tugged on her arm.

"This... is a graveyard." She was right. Tifa hadn't noticed before but there were white plaques lined on the floor and spread evenly in neat rows. "It's a good thing we didn't bring the others." Aerith murmured, "Do you think Serah will really come?"

"I don't know. I can't... trust what Hope says anymore." Tifa said softly as she made her way towards the monument again. It was like she was staring at the guilt Lightning carries embodied in a physical form. Raised on a large white platform with smaller statues of maidens robed colorless and lifelessly, they stood there cemented in time. Tifa looks up at the monument again and from where she stood, it looked like a broken bridge to the sky. "What does this mean?" Approaching closer, Tifa ran her fingers over the markings she had saw earlier. The entire monument was covered in them, symbols of some sort.

"They're names." Aerith answered as she stood in front of a small tablet, no doubt to tell those who can't read it what it is. "All the Purge victims." Tifa steps back and looks at the monument again just taking in the size. Her heart drops when she wonders just how many names were engraved on it. "Tifa, look!" Came Aerith's hushed and urgent whisper. A hand grabs her wrist and tugs her down behind one of the statues as they peaked out.

There Lightning was, walking on the green lawn with a bouquet of roses. She watches as the soldier comes to a stop at a fair distance away before she kneels drawing her hand over the ground. They huddle closer behind the statue, knowing that this was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this but now, they were able to draw their own conclusion. Tifa's sure Aerith already has an idea whose grave Lightning is visiting. Who else? Hope hadn't lied about anything; she just failed to notice the finer details. Lightning had a sister but she has no family left. Her heart sinks to the deepest darkest pit in her stomach, regret and shame gnaws at her until she's raw. It's suddenly cold and she feels sick. Her words come back to haunt her but she had never imagined that what she and Cloud had said to Lightning that night would result in this. She may as well go jump off that nearby cliff.

Lightning doesn't stay for along though after she places the roses down and they watch with bated breath as the soldier walks away. They remain hidden, moving from the statues to the vanilla trees waiting until the soldier climbs into her car and drives off. Only then did they break away and move towards the place Lightning had been standing. Eyes instantly latch onto the only splash of color other than green in the entire place. Vibrant red roses. They can't bring themselves to jog so they walk quickly and then they find Serah. It was nothing more than a white marble plaque with the name Serah Farron engraved upon it. Dropping to her knees Tifa traces the name with her eyes and then the years down below. Serah was fifteen when she died, Lightning eighteen; three years ago. Now they knew why Lightning had bought thirteen roses, twelve from herself set off on the right side and one single one set of on the left. They should have realized it, the way Lebreau had said it should've been obvious but... this wasn't something that Tifa had thought would be a first instinct. Not for Serah to be dead.

The plaque is cold against her fingertips, "I'm sorry." Tifa whispers even though she knows Lightning won't hear it. At least, somewhere, Serah might.

"Snow Villiers." Aerith suddenly says softly, "That was... Lebreau's friend wasn't it? The one that loved Serah." Tifa nods and pushes herself up to look at the grave she had walked by earlier. On it was his name. "He died six years ago." She couldn't take anymore. Tifa walks away. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Hope, he had only told her what she wanted to know but she couldn't help it. This wasn't the way she wanted to find out. Not with the guilt and shame she was to carry now and it's weighing on her shoulders. There's that aching pain again gripping her palms all the way up to her chest and the tension binds her down. She didn't want to know this. "Tifa?" Aerith calls out to her but she doesn't stop until she reaches the sidewalk again. "Tifa, are you-" The brunette rests a hand on her shoulder but it's too heavy to carry. Her legs give way and she just falls, curling up into a ball on the ground. Aerith holds her and gently rubs her arms in comfort. "It's alright Tifa, we didn't know." Shaking her head, she couldn't even muster a verbal response. She wanted Lightning here with her, for the soldier to hold her and tell her that it's alright. She wanted Lightning to tell her that she's forgiven.

She hadn't known she was walking back. Her mind was too wrapped up in itself remembering all of her words she had mocked Lightning with. Tifa paid no mind to Aerith trailing quietly behind her. Why did she have such a big mouth? All she knew was that she needed to apologize to Lightning no matter what. Her own fears and insecurities that had kept her from doing so now seemed all the more trivial; they were simply a petty excuse _not_ to apologize. A hand tugged on her wrist, finally pulling her out of her thoughts. Aerith didn't need to say anything, looking up, Tifa's eyes narrowed naturally when she saw Hope talking to the one and only Lightning. It felt as if it was all planned and staged, timed perfectly, and she had no doubt that this was Hope's doing. Lightning wasn't one to do something so underhanded, she was more abrupt, honest, and straightforward. The man glances to them and on queue a smile comes to his face. At any other time, she would have thought it genuine and kind, but now that she knew the truth, she saw it as what it really was. Scheming and fake. "I see you're back." The man calls out to them with a wave and she catches Lightning's brief glance towards them before the soldier chooses to stare off into the opposite direction.

"Yes, it was a nice stroll."

Tifa thanked Gaia that Aerith was with her because she couldn't bring herself to speak before the pink haired woman. "Hm. I see." Was the man's only reply before he turned his attention back towards the pinkette, "The others have already headed over to Lebreau's bar. I believe Fang was looking all over for you this morning."

The soldier merely nodded stiffly before she walked off. She didn't say anything and Tifa had a feeling that it was because of her. They watched as the soldier left, leaving the three standing there in front of the hotel entrance. "I see you understand now." Hope finally spoke up again now that they were out of earshot, "I suspect you would know to keep your distance now."

"Wait, sorry?" Aerith asked raising a questioning eyebrow, "Why-"

"I wasn't - ahem, my apologies," He nodded towards the flower girl, "It would be better if you... avoid mentioning Serah anymore in front of Lightning, and make sure to let Cloud know of this development. She hardly needs anymore people dragging up old wounds again when she, herself, has far more difficulty accepting and letting things go. Though Lightning may look indifferent and cold, it doesn't mean that she doesn't feel."

"I know." Tifa muttered able to speak out once more out of Lightning's presence, "I know that."

"You know that _now_." Hope stresses running a hand through his hair. Giving Aerith an apologetic smile, he motions towards Tifa, "We simply had a discussion before you walked in on us this morning. This is more or less a continuation."

"Then care of fill me in?" Aerith asked, right on the ball of things.

"Perhaps Tifa can fill in the details but if you must know, it was about Lightning. Simply why she is who she is."

"So you were talking behind her back." Aerith teases.

"Ah... no, I would have said what I did in front of her." The man laughs off but the flower girl had a quick retort.

"Is that why you waited for her to leave before talking to us about this?"

"Whether Lightning were here or not would've made no difference to me. I did it out of consideration for Tifa." The man shrugged off, "Considering what Cloud has _continued _saying this morning after you two made off for the Memorial, I did not think that it would have been wise to talk about Serah in front of Light. After all, she is a very private person. I would've expected you to warn him _before_ you left and immediately _after_ my warning." It was there, even though he sounded nice, Tifa could hear his scorn loud and clear.

Dread started to well in her stomach once again. Tifa bit her lip, hesitating to voice her question before Aerith asked for her. "What has Cloud been saying?"

"He's been spreading rumors like wildfire. Lightning's known to have gotten on many people's nerves but he would be smarter not to provoke her like he currently is. He's been telling people about Serah, saying that it's the name of a woman Lightning 'scared off.' I'm sure you know what he's referring to, Tifa."

She flinched at the mention of her name as all gazes turned towards her. "What is he..." Aerith drifted off, frowning in disapproval already. "I can piece two and two together but... that doesn't sound like Cloud."

"Jealousy can drive a man to do many things." Hope sighed, "Fang had quite the rage after overhearing him."

"Does... Lightning know?" Tifa asked, knowing full well that this would be trailed back to her. As if she hadn't done enough wrong already.

"Not yet. She goes to the Memorial every morning, but I can't say for sure how she'll react after finding out later. I'm sure Fang will tell her."

Her feet staggered forward, already reeling from the blow soon to come. All she knew was that she had to stop Cloud, to clear everything up. Lightning will be angry, she'll be absolutely furious, and Tifa knew exactly that this talk about Serah will be ultimately what would destroy what little bond that remained between Lightning and herself. She dashed forward as fast as she could. She knew had to catch Lightning first before anyone does.

Aerith stood there silently watching as Tifa sprinted away before turning her stare towards the silver haired man, "I wonder." she starts rather airily, "What has jealousy driven you to do?"

He glances back at her with a soft chuckle, "Not much more than longing and waiting."

"For how long?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Perhaps it would be better if I asked you what jealousy _hasn't_ driven you to do." Aerith says softly.

"Everything that longing and waiting hasn't driven me to do... for as long as I can remember." He answers unwaveringly before he turns and heads back into the hotel. Aerith watches him until he's out of sight before she jogs forward in the direction Tifa had left.

* * *

**Hope shows his true colors! So who saw this coming? There have been many subtle hints in the past chapters, but in case you're wondering about Tifa and Hope's conversation specifically, it's in Ch.32.  
**

**Also, Aerith's memory of Lumina was shared with Tifa _way_ back in Ch.20.**

**I don't want the direction of the story to suddenly seem really unlikely and unreasonable so I hope that the multiple revelations in this arc aren't too abrupt.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Her car pulled to a sleek stop and the engine turned off like a sweet purr of a kitten. The silence that she was in within the vehicle was a far cry from the ruckus she had stepped out to. With a heavy sigh, Lightning straightened her shoulders and started weaving through the party of people too distracted by the loud yelling. She could recognize that voice anywhere, along with her expletives. She wondered what kind of bar fight Fang had gotten herself into this time. "What the hell's going on?" Lightning muttered as she stepped past the crowd into the center of it all. It was as if she had yelled over them with a microphone and an uncomfortable wave of attention instantly sat on her. The yelling and shouting instantly quieted and all eyes turned towards her. First Fang and, not to her surprise, Cloud turned wide-eyed at her mouth agape. The crowd, noticing the sudden shift to muted silence and concluded that it was because of her, had turned their eyes to her as well. "Well?" Lightning asked crossing her arms defensively. She could see Lebreau start making her way towards her.

"This pompous asshole has been saying-" Fang started with such vigor before her voice dwindled to barely a whisper, "Well, he's been saying-"

"Saying what? Huh?" Cloud taunted.

"You fucking-"

"Serah-" He started but he didn't get to finish. There was a bitter sense of satisfaction when she slammed her fist across his cheek and sent him crashing back onto the floor, taking several bar stools with him.

"Don't you dare," Lightning hissed as she swiftly grabbed his collar before shoving him back onto the floor, "utter her name again. You do that again and I'll make sure you will regret it."

"If you dare me, I might just do it."

Her hand loosened around his shirt as she felt her body grow cold. "Light?" She could hear Lebreau call out to her carefully. It was so silent they could hear a pin drop, and she watched him as he stared up at her defiantly. Her back straightened as she took a step back away from him.

"Is that so..." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his as he stood up carefully and clearly anticipating another attack from her. No, she'd play this differently. This time, she'd play by the rules they were playing by and she'll make sure that it'll hurt.

"Lightning!" Everyone had heard Tifa's voice. The footsteps staggered towards them but didn't dare to get closer. "Light, I need to talk to you."

"Tifa," Cloud swiftly moved to the black haired woman, bumping her shoulder as he did.

"Cloud... w-what happened?"

No doubt she could see the bruise starting to darken. "That asshole deserved it." Fang answered for her.

"Tifa, you're the one that had said-" Cloud started.

"Stop it." Tifa interrupted and she could taste the guilt and fear in her tone, "Don't say that."

"You're the one that's been saying this shit?" Fang asked in disbelief, "_You_?"

"No, I-"

"All this crap about Lightning came from you?"

"Fang, I didn't-"

"Just tell them the truth." Cloud huffed.

The spear wielder snorted, "Bullshit." Lightning simply turned around and Tifa's eyes instantly looked at hers pleadingly but she simply stood there with a blank look on her face. She'll let this play out on its own. "I don't know what you get off of, telling shitty lies like that." Fang snarled.

"Fang..." Tifa breathed.

"Let you tell you this, you mess with my family, you mess with me. I don't know where you got the idea that Lightning would even be remotely interested in you, especially in that way. If what asshole is saying is true... then I've got nothing to say to you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cloud countered before Tifa could stop him, "You're the one that doesn't know anything. Serah-"

"Is dead." Lightning finally spoke up and she took great amusement in the how Cloud had choked on his words. His expression was priceless. Her blue eyes clashed with Cloud's before a small bitter smirk came to her lips, "Serah is dead, and she was my sister."

A flutter of whispers erupted around them as the crowd looked at Tifa and Cloud unimpressed. Even Fang and Lebreau looked beyond surprised that she had revealed that but she remained calm. In fact, she felt strangely numb to everything and everyone. "L-Light," Tifa stammered and she could see the fighter trembling where she stood, "I... didn't know. I would never-"

"Isn't that convenient?" Shaking her head, the soldier started towards the exit but stopped breifly when she was beside Tifa, "Take a page from Cloud and shut up before you humiliate yourself even more than you already have. I was wrong about you."

The crowd parted around her but she didn't care. Their stares and whispers didn't affect her, because she knew that this time, she was right. Fang had chosen to stay behind and Lightning figured that she would have to return later in the day to see Lebreau again, but for now she needed time for herself. This was a clear reminder as to why she doesn't deal with relationships.

...

She was wrong. Whatever Lightning thought of her, Tifa knew that she _had_ to be wrong. She wasn't like this, not that kind of person; it wasn't who she was. Lightning knew her, Lightning understood her, and she was sure Lightning could see through this misunderstanding. They were friends, and they were... a secret. She could still feel Fang's eyes burning into her and see the irreparable damage that has already been done. She was the liar and the fake, and she was a fool to think Lightning would come to her rescue again.

They were a secret that no one knew, and if she were to tell anyone, no one would believe her. A secret which would turn into nothing. Lightning would never had loved her then, all that she knew about Lightning would mean nothing, and all the time they had spent together would mean absolutely nothing.

"You should go back to the hotel." Fang sighed but her voice was still strained from the tension, "It's better if you two took the time to think things over. Let me tell you this though, don't bother apologizing. Even if you mean it, Light won't take it. She won't forgive you because Serah had meant the world to Lightning."

* * *

**Cloud's excessive dislike for Lightning isn't necessary 'dislike' per say. **

**He sees her as an unfathomable anomaly. Lightning has many secrets, and it's hard to trust people that, in his perspective, doesn't trust him. He says she has problems, and that is true because he understands that the Purge has left her scarred. He simply doesn't truly understand to what extent that is and there's no way for him to find out unless he further provokes her. **

**His lack of trust for Lightning induces him to want to learn more about her, however this distrust lends a hand to 'dislike' and so he takes on a more negative approach. Thus, he provokes her.**

**The story so far has been very unfair to him. For all the attention that Tifa's paying to Lightning, even ****_after_**** that huge Nautilus conundrum, it would be normal for him to be jealous. After all, Tifa is ****_his_**** girlfriend. Jealousy, is very easily mistaken as 'dislike' as well.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Her fingers drew across the glass, watching the warm amber drink sway gently. She listens as Lebreau says goodnight to the last of the patrons before Tifa lifts her head. The bar's empty now and she had purposefully waited until so. It wasn't easy convincing Cloud and Aerith to let her go out at night, so she had came up with some sorry excuse that she had forgotten something at the beach and needed to buy something from the store as well; a long tedious task that she could do _alone_. Instead, Tifa came to Lebreau's bar, knowing that she would be closing a little earlier tonight. She ordered a drink and waited. It was intimidating when she had first walked in, recognizing some of the looks she was getting from the same customers that were there to witness the unfortunate events two days ago. Their vacation was coming to an end, and so this was her last chance. Even Lebreau appeared taken aback by her unexpected appearance, making Tifa wonder if she wasn't welcomed anymore. She wouldn't be surprised though if that were the case. "Guess I'm the last one." Tifa laughed but didn't make a move to finish her drink at all. She watched as Lebreau smiled sadly at her and made her way to stand across the counter in front.

"I don't mind." The bartender said softly.

"Even after... _that_?" Tifa asked, carefully discerning her expression but the friendly smile didn't waver.

She shrugged and poured a drink for herself as well, "You're good people, I think. Light knows too but... saying stuff about Serah, especially when you don't know the entire story..."

"Light..." Tifa breathed, finally setting the path on to her intended discussion of the night, "She never told me anything about Serah... I just wanted to know. Everything was just a misunderstanding and I was too much of a coward to say anything. Sorry... I'm so sorry that I can't even begin to-"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to but... it's probably better if you don't ask Lightning anything about Serah from now on. She'll tell you sooner or later when she's sure that she can trust you." There was a slight pause and Tifa noticed how Lebreau's smile was slow to come to existence, but even then, it was forced and hesitant. "You have to be careful with her."

"Light probably hates me now, but I... I want to help her."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to help someone?"

"No." Lebreau hums as she takes another long sip from her drink, "Although helping Light to come to terms with Serah is asking for far more than just that."

"That doesn't matter. I'll do anything. I just..."

"Is it true?" The current bartender suddenly asked, "The part about Lightning pursuing you?" The chocolate brown eyes watched her intently and it tipped Tifa off that there was more behind Lebreau's question. She was surprised someone was willing to ask her rather than assume it was a lie.

Tifa could hear a metaphorical coin drop right then and there. She sat there in thought, eyes never wavering from Lebreau's. There was honesty and good, she could see that much in the other woman, but Tifa suddenly has doubts in her ability to read people. She didn't want to make another mistake like she did with Hope. However, this was also the only chance for to her admit to her mistakes, and she saw this as her first step to redemption. "I..." Tifa started, barely above a whisper, "We had something."

"Something?"

"We... were involved." Tifa tried again with an even quieter voice. She wasn't even sure Lebreau heard. "It was supposed to be a secret."

"But you're with Cloud now."

"Yeah..."

"Was it one-sided?"

"N- I... I don't know."

The other woman let out a long, thoughtful hum but then kept her thoughts to herself. "I see. Well, you should figure it out." As if Tifa didn't know already. "Light... won't wait for you." Tifa knew those words were true but it didn't mean it had hurt any less. The longer she waits, the farther Lightning will escape. "Frankly, I'm having a hard time believing it." Lebreau suddenly spoke up and from the lift in her tone, it was obvious she was trying to lighten up the tension, but it was off, "Lightning having feelings for someone? No, never." Tifa could hear a slight tone of contempt.

"She does though." Tifa said as she stared down at her drink, "She hides them, doesn't want any body to see and know."

"She's scared of them." Lebreau suddenly suggests as she takes another swig at her drink. Her cheeks are already reddening, giving her a near appearance of a blush, "You're wrong." It would be a lie if Tifa said she didn't feel taken aback by the strong statement. "She doesn't hide them as if she feels them, she tries to push it away and ignore them so she doesn't feel them. Because if she does, it'll hurt and Light can't afford to hurt again." The fighter remains quiet and watches Lebreau steadily, noticing the distant look in the other's eyes. Her expression was grim which was enough to tell Tifa what was about to entail. "That's why she doesn't feel. When Serah died... Lightning didn't cry. Y'know, I expected her to. Serah was Lightning's everything. So when she didn't cry, I suddenly understood." Pushing herself back, Lebreau rested against the back wall and stared up at the ceiling, "She cried her eyes out when Snow died though. I've never seen anyone cry so hard and the thing is... Lightning hated Snow. I thought it was strange but when I thought about it, maybe she was crying in Serah's stead. Or... she was crying for Serah as well at that time."

...

_Running had never been her strong suit. Pushing her legs, hands heavy with the machine gun in her arms, she ducked beneath some rubble and debris to hide from the passing PSICOM soldiers out to kill. They were merciless and cold-blooded, but there was a part of her that hated herself for understanding why they were doing this. They were still people even with the threat of Geostigma, and going to the extent of a genocide was going way too far. They were still people; they were not cattle for the slaughter. She waited until she was clear again before she ducked her head out to survey her surroundings. Yuj, Marqui, and Gadot were no where to be seen, and Snow had taken off by himself earlier. _

_She was fifteen, they were all fifteen and Marqui was even younger yet here she was in Bodhum, the world's most popular resort city, fending for her life. They were teenagers, because she refuses to call herself a kid, and she has to fight because she doesn't know where her parents are and she doesn't even know if they're still alive. She knows she is though, and her heart's still beating so that's all the encouragement she needs to see this through and make sure all of her friends are alive as well. After all, they weren't NORA for no reason. She was about to take a step out when she hears a single gunshot with a resounding bang in the still and muggy air. Silence... and then, the most blood chilling shriek that she has ever heard in her young years of her life. Someone was crying, no - wailing as if there was no tomorrow. At this rate though, Lebreau wondered if tomorrow would really come. She pushed herself forward, running as fast as she could towards the tortured voice and it made something within her tug painfully as if it was ripping out her soul._

_The rocks crunched beneath her feet with every step and as she rounded the corner, she jerked back and hid, peaking out once again. She had saw her hair first. A soft silvery pink hair the same shade as Serah's, and then she thought it was Serah before she remembered that Serah had been captured by the PSICOM. It could only be one person but she could never, never, imagine that she would be the source of this crying. It was so sorrowful, so full of pain and anguish, and it was so hopeless that it made her feel as if there was no good in the world anymore. It was a desperate cry for help and escape. Discarding all fears, Lebreau stepped out. She approached, eyes drifting from the girl just as old as she was kneeling beside a still body. She recognized that body, that boy. He had dirty blond hair tied back with a bandana, that bandana growing redder as it soaked the crimson seeping out from the dark hole in his forehead. Snow's sky blue eyes were staring lifelessly up at the grey smoky sky but he was smiling. His lips were curved in an awkward tilt. Slowly, she knelt down beside Snow and gently brushed her hand over his eyes to close them so he could rest in peace because in the hell they're living right now, peace was only found in death. Perhaps it hadn't hit her that her best friend laid dead with a bullet to the head, or perhaps what truly silenced all anger and resentment she should feel was the sight of a completely broken and shattered Lightning._

_Lebreau had always thought she was strong. Serah's protective older sister and an Ice Queen with a frozen, frigid coldness that felt impenetrable. She had fancied her, looked up to her, even after they had found out she was working for the PSICOM in this genocide to kill her own people. It was all for Serah, Lebreau knew that, and she couldn't bring herself to hate because of love. Slowly, she rested a hand on Lightning's shaking shoulder, wincing at the loud wailing that was breaking the cadet's voice. Her eyes were wide, bulging, as tears poured forth. Her hands gripped Snow's trench coat that Lebreau had always thought was too big for him, and she noticed how white her knuckles were, or how there were blood stains. Suddenly, the tall and proud older sister seemed so small. Her arms were skinny, face gaunt, and with her shoulders hunched over. She looked so fragile that Lebreau was afraid that Lightning would truly break if she were to touch her. "Lightning..." Lebreau called out and in an instant, the other girl leapt from her arms and staggered onto her feet although she had left both her gun and sword where she had been kneeling before. _

_Recognition flashed in the teary blue eyes, so tired and fatigued that she could see the dark bags under her eyes. No one was getting any sleep during these times, and if they did, then they would only be a devil's incarnate. "L-Lebreau." Lightning choked, eyes instantly darting to her weapons on the ground. The act made Lebreau clutch her gun closer in case of any sudden movements._

_"Lightn-" she started again but was stopped when Lightning's head suddenly whipped back to scan the burning debris behind her. No one was there but it was like the soldier could see something she couldn't. _

_"Go!" Lightning hissed, swiftly shoving Lebreau back and collected her weapons on the floor. "What are you waiting for?" Lightning rushed, clearly agitated, "I said go! Get out of here!"_

_"But-" Suddenly, the pinkette grabbed her arm roughly and with an incredible amount of strength that Lebreau didn't think was possible from someone their age, shoved her into a pile of garbage, "What are you doing?"_

_"Be quiet!" Lightning ordered and covered the other girl with a plethora of other discarded trash on the ground. Lebreau quieted her breathing and tried to calm her thumping heart. Carefully, she peaked out a hole, seeing the cadet approach Snow's dead body again. _

_"Lightning!" It wasn't too long before Lebreau heard another voice even though she couldn't see the other person. "I see you've finished up here." He says but Lebreau can detect the sullen and sad tone. "Colonel Nabaat is asking for your presence. She-" he falters slightly and continues in a quieter voice, "She has another task for you. A-And I'm sure she'd want... a report."_

_"Understood." Lightning bit out too efficiently, too stoically that even the man seemed to recoil as shown through his stammer. "I'll report to her once I finish here. He was with a friend. I won't allow myself to leave the job unfinished."_

_Lebreau swallowed thickly and clutched the gun closer to her chest. The other PSICOM didn't say anything and left silently. She watched as Lightning stood there, back tall and proud again before she turns around, the azure blue eyes almost glowing unnaturally amongst the chaos._

...

There was silence; an untouchable, unbreakable silence. Tifa met Lebreau's eyes and smiled softly in thanks. Without saying anything, she placed a few gil on the table but the other woman shook her head and pushed the gil back to her. That was all Tifa needed to know that she was to leave in silence, and in promise that she will never tell a soul of what she had heard tonight. Slipping out of the bar, she made her way back to the hotel but as she neared, she could see the sole figure standing near the entrance waiting for her patiently.

"You understand now?" Tifa's steps slowed when she came face to face with Hope. In the moonlight, his hair appeared white but his face was completely hidden in the shadows. He steps forward but stops and looks up at the sight of the crystalline pillar upholding Cocoon. "It's beautiful and tragic."

"Tragic?" She frowns and wonders where he's attempting to take this conversation.

"The fall of Cocoon, man-kind's fall from paradise. Are you familiar with the mythology of our world?"

"Light... told me a little." Tifa said as she too looked up at Cocoon, "Lindzei created Cocoon for the humans."

"No," he chuckled softly, "it was meant to be a cage, to control human kind. Pulse and Lindzei were worshiped as Gods, and just like Bhunivelze, they created their own fal'Cies which were given tasks as well. The Pulse fal'cie were to create and form the land, while the Cocoon fal'cie born from Lindzei were to offer aid and support to human survival. Orphaned and abandoned by their makers after their disappearance, the Lindzei fal'cies sought to bring back them back with the ultimate sacrifice. The deaths of thousands, millions of people, in order to rip open the gates to the Unseen Realm." Walking forward, he pulled his sleeve up slightly and showed Tifa his white crested brand, "The l'cie were puppets, cursed and ill-fated. They had a focus, a divine task given to them by the fal'Cie who had branded them. Those who failed lost their hearts and minds and turned into a monster, the C'eith, those who succeeded were given eternal life through crystallization, only to be preserved for future purposes. The mission for the l'cies were to destroy Cocoon because the fal'Cie couldn't, bound to their divine promise to the Gods. Thus they came to resent human-kind."

"Why are you telling me this?"

The silvered hair man smiled, "Lightning has no brand for a reason."

"So... this is about Light then?" Tifa asked wearily. After all that Hope has done, she wonders if she should still trust his word.

"Millenniums ago, there was a war. The War of Transgression; the war we saw acted out in the Pompa Sancta. People have always saw fit to use the story as a children's tale but omitted to include the tragedy from which it was born. Humans are surprisingly unable to change, as those in Cocoon now still hold resentment to the Pulsian people for their attack on which was once a floating paradise."

"Floating?"

"The war had destroyed a part of the outer shell, taking with it the lives of an entire city now known as the Hanging Edge. The Cocoon fal'Cie repelled the enemy forces and hid away the tragic story of the two sisters tasked in destroying Cocoon. By divine intervention, they were stopped. But the fal'Cies would not stop there. Then came the story of the six and one l'cie." Hope nearly whispered, "the two sisters awoken from slumber, two strangers, and two who only knew that the one l'cie was the center of their world. The six l'cies destroyed the Cocoon fal'Cies and ripped Cocoon from it's sky. The sacrifice of two provided for the crystal pillar. Etro, although benevolent was foolish, and her divine intervention threw the world into chaos. There was no peace, no rest... The Goddess knowing of her impending death summoned one warrior from the six l'cies to be her Guardian, but she had failed. The Goddess died and the world came to an end."

"What end?" Tifa asked as she narrowed her eyes on the man, "The world's still here."

"Etro... don't you think Lightning reminds you of her? Of the Goddess?"

"What?" This was mad. The fighter took a small step back when Hope's eyes flickered over to her.

"She has no purpose, no reason, she tried to protect humanity but failed. Everything and all that she has done has brought nothing but death and destruction. Etro killed herself out of hatred for her own powerlessness."

"Stop it."

He smiled wryly and shook his head, "No, Lightning is Etro. In the end, if she can't accept herself..."

"I said stop it!" Tifa nearly yelled, "Why are you saying this?! Lightning is Lightning. All of this, everything that you've told me, they're all stories anyways." Marching up to the man, Tifa glared at him, "You're sick if that is what you truly think. I was wrong about you, everyone was wrong about you. You hide behind that smile, but you're the one with the mask here. You have no right saying this about Lightning and it's twisted to even think to compare her to Etro. Lightning's strong and she doesn't need you saying that she has no purpose because her purpose is to be who she is. That's all the reason she needs to be here, right now."

His smiled faded and then he watched her with seriousness stoning his expression. "Lightning is strong, and she'll live the way she's meant to. I've always looked up to her, she was brilliant in her own way. For all that she has done for me, I don't regret living the way I have just to see _her_ again. I love her."

That was his confession. His stare held hers in challenge, and he was confident. It was as if he was absolutely sure of himself and his feelings that there wasn't even a shadow of a doubt lingering in the back of his mind. Tifa shook her head and withered slightly underneath this stare, "You're wrong." She whispered, "You don't love her. You worship her."

He chuckled softly before he walked past her back into the hotel, "And I suppose you would know what 'love' is then. We are the l'cie of the Goddess; you'll fully understand in the near future." He stopped momentarily before he looked back at her with his well-placed smile, "I hope you've enjoyed your time here in New Bodhum. Once we return, the world will change."

"Preachy jerk." Tifa muttered underneath her breath.

* * *

**Now there's a reason why Hope seems... creepy.**

**Anyways, Cloud seems to be garnering quite the hate... hehehe... uhm... unfortunately he won't stop just yet. Lightning ****_will_**** snap, that much I guarantee. Cloud will redeem himself eventually! I promise! Don't lose faith! ;D  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The cars were returned, they had their bags in hand, and were currently in the process of checking out. Lightning crossed her arms as she waited for the others to finish. She noticed Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge talking as they huddled to one side with Barret, Sazh, Dajh and Marlene not too far. Aerith was talking to Fang and Vanille and Hope was wrapping everything up at the counter. With a heavy sigh, she turns back and looks out at the natural scenery of New Bodhum's outskirts. The sky was setting as another day ended. Just like that, it came and gone. "Light!" As she was about to turn away, a voice calls out to her and the sound of an engine reaches her ears. She looks and sees a familiar face drive up to her in her scooter, "Think you can just leave without saying good bye?" Lebreau huffs but then winks playfully at her.

"Don't you have a bar to run?"

"The boys can take care of it." She lazily brushed off and without another word, pulls Lightning into an embrace.

...

_"It's safe. You can come out." Lightning's voice cuts through her storming thoughts. The pinkette hadn't moved an inch. Slowly, Lebreau pushed the trash Lightning had threw on her and staggered out, still holding her gun carefully. "Get out of here. Go to the east entrance of the city. The PSICOM has already done their raid there so it should be safer. Tell your friends as well."_

_Lightning started to move forward but something compelled Lebreau to speak up, "Why don't you come with us?" It was a stupid question. She knew the PSICOM were using Serah against Lightning as leverage but she suddenly felt the need to ask._

_"You're asking me to come with you?" Lightning repeated, "Even though I'm the one that killed Snow?"_

_She bit her lip and dared to sneak another look at Snow's body, but no matter how distracting that gaping black hole in his head was, she couldn't look away from his smile. Snow would've done the same thing. "We can save Serah together."_

_"Serah... doesn't need saving. She's safe... and alive."_

_"She won't be safe with the PSICOM."_

_"She'll be dead without the PSICOM." Lightning breathes before she starts walking forward again, "Follow me." Lebreau took the leap of faith there and decided to follow Lightning. There was something about Snow's smile that told her that it was alright, that she'd be safe with Lightning, and there was forgiveness in it too. She wondered if Lightning had seen it. Quickly shadowing Lightning, they made their way through the city and the surprisingly clear streets. Perhaps it was because Lightning probably knew the PSICOM patrol routes in and out so Lebreau followed without question. Whether she was being led to safety or to slaughter, she would have to trust Lightning with her life. Eventually, they found themselves at the east entrance, kneeling to keep hidden from the very few guardsmen. "I have to go." Lightning whispered as she turned around, blue eyes boring into her own, "The Colonel will get suspicious. If you gather your friends here and follow the path that we just took, you should be safe. I'm sure you can overwhelm them and escape."_

_"What about you?"_

_"Serah's waiting for me. I-I can't leave her." Lightning said before she dug into her leg pouch. She revealed a blue survival knife, a present that Lebreau recognized. Serah and Snow had saved up money and gotten it for her. "Take this."_

_"I can't! That's..."_

_The knife was shoved into her hands, "In case things get personal, make sure you use it."_

_"But..."_

_"Serah and Snow would want this. They'd want you to be safe. Take this and get out of this hell. Once this is all over, I'll come back and get it so don't you dare die on me."_

_"Lightning-"_

_"I have to go." The cadet moved to stand, and she was about to leave before Lebreau stopped her. She pulled on Lightning's wrist before wrapping her arms around the other in an embrace._

_"No one blames you." Lebreau whispered, feeling Lightning immediately tense. "Snow doesn't hate you and Serah will never... s-so don't go hating yourself." Slowly, she could feel Lightning's arms wrap around her waist to hold her close. "I'll see you again." Until she felt Lightning nod, Lebreau retracted her hands away and grasped the survival knife tightly, "I'll definitely wait to give this back to you so you better come back safe." Cracking a smile just for Lightning despite these turbulent times, Lebreau simply watched Lightning nod again before she turned away and ran back into the reaches of Bodhum. Lightning soon disappears from sight and she's left alone again. She has no doubt in her heart that she will see Lightning again._

...

"Make sure you come back." Lebreau whispered into Lightning's ear as the soldier returned her hold, "I'll see you again."

"Yeah..."

With a heavy sigh, the bartender takes a step back and cracks the same smile for Lightning before she notices another dark haired woman standing in the near distance, watching them closely. "You'll be alright you know?" Lebreau laughs, "You're lucky to have so many people who care about you even though you don't realize it yet." The soldier shifts, seemingly wanting to look back but stopping herself. "You're not alone Light, so don't think that you are. Besides, you know where to find me."

"Yeah."

Rolling her eyes, she punched Lightning's arm playfully, "So go kick some ass hm?" There it was; Lightning's smirk. Lebreau was satisfied now. "I'll be waiting."

"Yeah, yeah." Waving her off lazily, the soldier turns and heads back to the group that's patiently waiting for her. Lebreau crosses her arms and watches with a strange sense of triumph as Hope offers to carry Lightning's bag, or as Fang loops an arm around the pinkette's neck. Throwing her helmet on, Lebreau clambers onto her scooter again and the next time she looks up, Lightning's already out of sight.

...

_She would see Lightning again. It was silent save for the ticking of the clock. In the dark room the shadows loomed. Light barely filtered through the closed blinds. Lebreau swallowed thickly as she closed the door behind her as silently as possible. She was afraid that even the slightest noise might break the fragility of the sight before her and wondered how it could look so beautiful yet tragic. It was strange because Lightning appeared as strong as she ever has with her back straight and head held up high even though she was just staring into an empty wall. That was Lightning's life now; empty. The walls of her room was white and the only thing she did have were the single bed and a desk. The pinkette had retreated, silently leaving after the end of the funeral. She slowly approached the soldier and her eyes were drawn to the large box of letters neatly tied into bundles and filed into boxes holding three years worth of false memories after the Purge. There were many boxes, all once hidden beneath her bed. "She knew." Lightning whispered but didn't turn to look at her. _

_"Knew what?"_

_"That I lied."_

_"Light?"_

_"I only wanted her to be happy. Just to see her smile... I would pretend to be Snow." Lebreau held her breath as she took another step closer to the soldier. She knew what Lightning was talking about. The young woman had asked her for permission first and Lebreau couldn't find it in herself to deny what little happiness Lightning had attempted to bring to Serah. "She hates me."_

_"Serah would never hate you."_

_"You should too."_

_"I don't hate you." Lebreau whispered as she hesitantly rested a hand on Lightning's shoulder. She looked down at Lightning's hands and saw her finger rubbing against the edge of a white envelope. Sliding her hand down, she gently grasped her hand but Lightning never looked once at her. She was staring out, her expression stoic and cold as if nothing could touch her. The soldier had upheld that appearance throughout the entire funeral. _

_"I couldn't give that to her, the letter... she always smiled, but she knew." The soldier allowed Lebreau to pull the letter out of her hand, "She suffered. She died in pain... All because I couldn't let her go."_

_"Lightning."_

_"I killed her, no - I should've killed her." She pulled on Lightning so that she could see the blue eyes again but they were dulled and hollowed. "All of those people I had killed because they had Geostigma, everyone I slaughtered because they were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time... I can't make up for it. I killed them but I... I desperately wanted Serah to live. Serah had Geostigma and I should've killed her."_

_"Light," her hands tightened as she attempted to pull Lightning away from these thoughts._

_"Can't you see? I damned her." The soldier's voice broke and her face crumpled with pain, "I damned her and it's all my fault."_

_"She was your sister, Light, you can't-"_

_"Everyone was killed, no exceptions, but there was. Serah was. You can't justify it."_

_Reason and logic; those were the things Lightning had always placed all of her faith in and now it was destroying her. Those dictated that she was to kill Serah, but her emotions told her otherwise. Her emotions made Serah suffer, her emotions had killed Serah, and she was sure they were killing Lightning as well. Taking a deep breath, Lebreau wrapped her arms around the soldier's neck, "You can't," she murmured, "and you don't have to."_

_"I tried." The soldier's hands slowly wrapped around her, tighter and tighter but Lebreau simply held her just as tightly. "I tried so hard." Lightning's voice trembled and shook, it scared her that it sounded like a broken whimper. "All those letters for nothing. Nothing!"_

_"It wasn't-"_

_"Three years. I did it for three years and I could feel myself go insane every single time I wrote his name but she would always smile. She looked so happy."_

_"She was."_

_"It was a lie." The soldier hissed, "Serah probably cried every single time because I was so stupid! I didn't realize it. She knew all along and every single time I would come... with his - my letter... she would be reminded. I killed him." Pulling away slightly, she looked up at Lightning but her eyes were clamped shut and her face was marred by a deep and pained frown. She didn't cry at the funeral, and she wasn't crying now. "I... killed her. I killed Serah."_

_"Lightning..."_

_Slowly, the blue eyes opened and met hers, "She died the day I killed him, and I was just clinging onto her then. Serah... I couldn't save her. I couldn't save anyone."_

_"You saved me." Cupping Lightning's cheek, Lebreau smiled softly, "You saved Gadot, Yuj, and Marqui."_

_"No, you did." Lightning's hands dropped to her sides but Lebreau's hold on her didn't loosen. Instead, she pulled even closer. _

_"Light, I..." Her cheek drew against the soldier's own, and with a slight turn of her head, she pressed her lips to Lightning's. The soldier's body stiffened but she didn't push her away. Lightning was in pain and she wanted to help. She knew it wasn't something she could take away, but she wanted Lightning to know that she was here. There wasn't nothing because she was real. Lightning's lips were still and unmoving, but it didn't discourage her. They both needed this, Lebreau was sure. She had broken away a little breathless to see the soldier's eyes watching her like a hawk. Swallowing thickly, she tugged on Lightning's hand over to the bed before she laid down. There was no sign of any emotions in Lightning's face, her eyes were just as dull, but her body nonetheless climbed over hers. Her kisses were soft, and even though her hands were calloused, they were gentle and tender._

_It was morning too soon and only then did Lebreau feel dread and regret seep in to sour her hopeful mood. Her clothes were still scattered on the floor so she clutched the sheets over her chest as she watched Lightning dress. She hadn't meant to make things awkward for them and because of this mistake, she had no doubt in her mind that Lightning would start pulling away from her. A part of her though, didn't regret what had occurred between them last night because she couldn't deny the fact that she had wanted Lightning. She was so beautiful, yet so broken; Lightning intrigued her at first, and then little by little as she slowly learns more about this pink haired mystery, she wanted to keep Lightning and hide her away so she could be treasured. However she had also come to realize that she would never have Lightning. In her eyes, Lightning was of a different breed and would never allow herself to be tied down unwillingly. The PSICOM had done that and it had destroyed her. Lebreau didn't want to do the same. The soldier finished dressing and turned to her slightly, the light in the blue eyes had returned slightly though but the soldier nonetheless had an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry." Lightning whispered and Lebreau could only nod and accept it. She could never protect the protector; she simply wasn't strong enough even though she was willing to try._

* * *

**End of Arc 3: Bodhum.**

**I blitzed through this arc, it's emotional and very important but I also didn't want to focus so much on the angst. So, I'm ending this on a more hopeful note but the next arc is just as dark. **

**Lightning's not alone though, and her silent savior Lebreau would always be waiting and willing to support her.**

**Tifa/Lightning supporters can relax, this isn't a Lebreau/Lightning story. ;)**

**Begin Arc 4: Vile Peaks**

**(I post around two chapters per day now. Hopefully, you didn't miss Ch.51. This one would usually come later in the day but I'm all caught up with other matters so I won't have time in the evening.)**


	53. Arc 4: Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

**Arc 4: Vile Peaks**

**She had received the order; a mission she didn't want to take but Raines had insisted. The memories still haunt her to this day, and the terrified screams still echo in the silence of the night. **

**She wonders about the Gods and Goddesses of her world; their tales of benevolence and cruelty, stories of salvation and damnation, and their endless whims that are never satisfied until death, destruction, and tragedy strikes at the hearts of men and women.**

* * *

"You will continue training with your original partners." Tifa let out a muted sigh of relief when Raines had said that. Sneaking a glance at Lightning, Tifa quickly darted her eyes back away and stared down her hands. This was the chance she needed, her opportunity to apologize and fix everything between them so that they could be friends again. Now that they were back in Academia, the chances that she'll get some one-on-one time with Lightning were far more likely. "Any questions?" Raines asked, scanning the silent individuals before he stood up with his stack of papers tucked underneath his arm, "Very well then-"

"Don't you think that it would be wiser to change?" All eyes darted over to Hope who was calmly seated on the other end of the desk from Raines, "If we only hone the skills in one specific area, then the team dynamics will be offset. In doing this, they'd be more dependent on each other. This training schedule is inefficient, taking into the terms of the mission they are to complete. After all, each member of AVALANCHE must be able to hold their own in order to accomplish what is required of them; that is to infiltrate the reactor by themselves. Don't you agree... Light?"

The pink haired woman shifted slightly from her seat, her eyes meeting Hope's and from what Tifa could see, there was something being communicated. He was taking Lightning away from her; she just knew it, "Perhaps." Tifa's eyes narrowed at Lightning's reply, and she looked rapidly between the two as if it would somehow magically help her understand what they were thinking. Tifa froze though, heart stopping, when Hope's eyes suddenly flickered to meet her own. She could see it as clear as glass then, the triumph and satisfaction in his green eyes. He was practically glowing.

Hope nodded, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically before he continued, "I suggest one week. A few days for review and then a testing period to see how much each of you has retained before the vacation. We'll start a rotation then, that way, everyone will have equal training."

One week. She only had one more week with Lightning suddenly and she knew that it wasn't enough. All it took was three seconds to apologize, but she needed more time to prove herself again and Hope knew that. Her mouth opened to protest but the soft muttering of everyone else around her lodged her words in her throat. The others agreed as well, and why wouldn't they? It made sense and she was sure the others were either relieved or excited to train with Lightning. The soldier was the best of the best, even though her skill in battle had never truly been showcased, she knew of the strength Lightning possessed which was carefully engrained in every single one of her swift and determined movements. "Barret? What do you think?" Raines asked after taking a moment to consider it for himself.

"Fine with me." The said man shrugged, "Why not? Jessie, Biggs, Wedge and Aerith need to know how to fight as well."

"Very well, after one week, we will rotate and change training partners. Since Lightning and Fang are in charge of combat training, Lightning will work with Aerith and Jessie, Fang with Biggs and Wedge. Tifa will train with Vanille, Barret with Hope, and Cloud with Sazh. Any questions?"

"What kind of tests?" Tifa muttered underneath her breath.

The people in the room looked at each other before Raines shook his head, "To be determined. Each will require a different test so I'll let each trainer decide." It was too easy, all Lightning would have to do is make an insanely easy test and then they won't see each other again because Tifa was absolutely sure that the soldier would keep avoiding her like she did in New Bodhum. "Meeting adjourned." Raines said, and like usual, left with a quick nod towards Barret.

The table suddenly looked interesting and it was the only thing she trusted herself to stare at without finding her eyes wandering back to the pink haired woman. In her head ran thoughts of how to even begin talking to Lightning and with the one week time limit, every second was starting to add more stress... but, it wasn't like she's never going to see Lightning again. They have rooms on the same floor in the building, they eat in the same mess hall, and they do work together, despite the fact that the soldier may or may not seek refuge in her own house away from the Academy. So why was she freaking out? A flicker of movement crossed her peripheral vision, prompting her to look to her side. She was half expecting Cloud to be the one leaning on the table beside her. It wasn't though, and her heart leapt when she realized that it was Lightning. Tifa could do nothing but gape, "Training resumes tomorrow." Lightning's voice was still quiet and soft, it sounded just like it did before this so-called team building vacation that had done nothing but ironically destroy the best team Tifa had ever been on, "Same time, same place. Got it?"

Blinking herself awake, Tifa could barely contain her smile, "Yeah, of course." Yet she failed to notice that those blue eyes never looked at her until Lightning had started walking away. "W-Wait!" Tifa nearly stumbled out of her seat to follow until she saw Cloud step in the way of the pink haired woman. "Cloud..."

"Hey..." He started unwillingly, shifting on his feet, "About the trip-"

Wordlessly, Lightning simply walked around him and left the room leaving them both to stare after her.

...

Her knuckles cracked against the thick glass door before she slid it open without another thought. As she walked in, she ignored Raines' surprised and curious gaze until she dropped onto one of the couches in his over-sized office. "What a pleasant surprise." Raines said as he gently placed his pen down.

"You know my visits are anything but pleasant."

"That's true. The last time you came, you almost burnt my desk for giving you the mission in Midgar."  
Ignoring that comment, Lightning frowned and turn her stare at the man. His smile faded and soon, and his own expression mirrored that of hers of severity. "I don't mind training Aerith and Jessie, but I request that Fang oversees the rest of Tifa's."

"May I ask why?"

"It's better if I stay away from her. The simple fact that I'm near seems to grate on Cloud's nerves."

"Cloud? He should know better. You are responsible for her training after all. I had sensed... some strained relations. What happened in Nautilus and New Bodhum?"

"They got too curious."

"Curious?"

Lightning nodded and turned her gaze away from the man, "About Serah. It's invasive."

"Did you tell them?"

"They found out."

"But you didn't tell them." Raines said before he picked up his pen and started scribbling away. It was silent for a moment as both allowed the scratching sound of pen against paper fill in for their voices. "There's a more isn't there? Knowing you, anyone who would speak ill of Serah wouldn't be alive today or they would be in a very unfortunate state of physical health. I didn't see even a scratch on them."

"I've been playing nice." Lightning snorted.

"You have, and I admit that I'm surprised. What went wrong?"

He stopped writing and flickered his eyes up to the soldier as he awaited her answer. It was a moment until Lightning answered. "Everything."

"You do realize I can't do much about this. Unfortunately, my actions are limited by the contract. Unless I see anything or hear of anything that puts my soldiers, namely you in this case, in significant distress, the mission requires your co-operation." Raines stated, "It's just one week. You're alright with Aerith and Jessie, but why not Tifa?"

"Tifa and Cloud, they're..."

"I see." Raines said, saving Lightning from having to elaborate. "You find it awkward? That's strange, you never used to notice these things."

The soldier sent him a slight glare before she huffed and stood up from her seat, "Whatever, forget it then. One week right?"

"Yes, but as long as the training is still being done, it doesn't really matter who is training who. Fang can train Tifa, however, you are still the person over-seeing this mission. This is your responsibility."

"You could've just said that right from the beginning."

"I don't think it would've mattered _when_ I say it because you'd probably wouldn't listen anyways. At least you've heard what I am obligated to say first."

"Tch." With a small smile, he watched as Lightning left his office before he turned back down to the papers on his desk. He flipped through them until he stopped at a private report and reread it again. His pen tapped impatiently before he circled the photo of Hope talking to an unnamed man.

...

Tifa jogs in her place in attempts to keep warm. After everything that's happened, she's relieved that the training room was the one place that had retained it's normalcy. She throws punches and kicks in the air, working out her body with her regular exercises. Yet, despite all the lessons Zangan had taught her and everything Lightning had told her about keeping a calm and leveled head, she can't help but feel giddy with excitement and anticipation. This day had been the day she had been looking forward to, and especially with Raines' go-ahead to resume training with their original partners for the week, Tifa could feel a rush of relief when Lightning hadn't came up with some excuse to skip out for the remaining days. She just had this indescribable feeling of confidence, as if the world was on her side, and she was sure she could finally get Lightning to talk to her after three weeks worth of muted silence from the soldier. With every kick, she glanced over at the door, secretly jumping for joy when it slid open to reveal Lightning. The soldier looked prepared for the day's work; already dressed in the training outfit she usually dons.

Tifa though, desperately tried not to reveal her glee. Forcing herself to stare at the empty air where her feet and fists were gliding through with fake focus. She didn't want Lightning to know, probably out of her own embarrassment. Also, Tifa banked the odds of getting onto Lightning's good side again with a calm and composed austerity hoping to show the soldier that she's serious. "So, we're starting with the exercises we left off of from last time?" Tifa starts to talk before Lightning had even fully approached her. The only thing on her mind right now is to get a head start on the conversation, hopefully keeping it under her control for as long as possible. "Or do you want to spar? I don't want to fool around anymore, y'know, considering our situation. I was thinking, maybe a more serious approach would-"

"You'd think I'd waste my time _fooling_ around?" Cold, curt, and harsh. For a moment, it was as if time had rewound back to the very first time Lightning had spoken to her. If they really had gone back to how they were bickering and grating each other's nerves back then in Midgar, Tifa could slowly work her way back into Lightning's favor. However, this time was different. Perhaps she had imagined it, but it still left her speechless. There was a certain dip in Lightning's tone making it all the more cutting than usual, and what Tifa had gotten from it was a sense of finality. It left no room for Tifa to wriggle, and she could practically hear the imaginary doors shutting around her with the resounding click of a lock. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I..." Tifa bit her lip, arms dropping limply to her side. Her words rewound in her head and it suddenly clicked. It almost made her choke in disbelief at what she had said without any consideration. Her cheeks flared red. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I was talking about the vaca-"

"Save it." Lightning steps past her without a glance, straight towards the control panel to boot it up, "If you want to get serious, go ahead. I guess we're finally on the same page then."

"Look," Running a stressed hand through her hair, she didn't bother hiding a rather exaggerated sigh, "I'm not talking about what... had happened in Naut - New Bodhum. I said and did stupid things I regret, but I just want to focus on the mission now."

"No one's stopping you."

"Would you stop that?" Lightning had yet to turn to her, never even looked at her, but here Tifa was, fuming with frustration. She had just remembered what a pain talking to Lightning was. This was just like back then, right when they had met. Lightning's attitude had been unbearable, and now they had finally regressed back to that point. "I'm serious, I don't want to argue with you."

"Damn waste of time." Tifa had barely heard Lightning mutter, and in an instant her anger took a hold.

"What did you-"

"I said, it's a damn waste of time." Her retort was sharp, instantly stealing Tifa's breath as she fought to recoil from the cut. "Everything about you is a damn waste of time. I don't know what the hell gave you the idea that I was _fooling_ around. I'm serious about every damn thing I do, whether it has to do with you or the mission." Lightning's finger jabbed the control panel harshly and the lights started to flicker off. "I'm not going to babysit you, so if you finally want to get serious, then do it on your own."

"Well, sorry for wasting your precious time." Tifa bit back unable to hold her tongue. That was it. Nothing more. Lightning merely let out a mute snort, pivoted on her heel and started to walk straight back to the locker room. "H-Hey! What are you - I thought we were training!"

"Like I said, do it on you own."

It was one of the mysteries of Lightning Tifa had wanted to solve; why did she choose to call herself Lightning? It was an answer she had first wanted to hear from the soldier herself, but she thinks the answer is already in front of her. Somehow, it always baffled her as to how fast Lightning could move. Like a flash of light, her speed was something Tifa had always been envious of. "Wait!" The soldier though, was quick; moving behind the tinted glass windows and into the locker rooms. "Light!" Her feet carried her faster than her thoughts did. She soon found Lightning standing before her locker. "W-What do you mean do it on my own?"

"What else?"

"B-But!" Tifa spluttered, watching wide-eyed as the soldier opened her locker. Her cheeks burned with a strange sense of embarrassment and nervousness when the soldier began stripping off her vest. "Stop!" Without thinking, she slid herself between the soldier and the locker while slamming it shut at the same time. That was an action Tifa had instantly knew was a mistake, yet she also knew that she would not regret it. Her body flushed, blood rushing to her head and through her body. Her heart pumped rapidly, mouth dried, and there was a familiar burn in her gut; a state which she was familiar with, but perhaps not to this extent from her nights with Cloud. She could practically feel Lightning's body heat hot against her skin, and she swore she felt the soldier's breath against her cheek for a split second before Lightning tore herself away, almost staggering over the bench behind her. "I..." Her voice died in her throat, lost in the clear azure blue eyes that were finally looking at her. Butterflies plagued her and she could barely catch her breath with the clash of cool air after Lightning's swift retreat. Her mind fumbled to gather her thoughts, "Y-You can't! I mean, you're supposed to help me. Everyone else is training! I-I want... I want to train, I want to get stronger.. there's only one week..."

"I'm not supposed to do anything." Lightning retorted after recovering from the momentary shock.

"Raines said-"

"I don't care what Raines said." The soldier hissed, "Move."

"Light-"

"Go train with Fang."

"But Cloud's-"

"Yeah, that's the point." She rolls her eyes, "I don't need Cloud to be an even bigger ass. Give him another reason and he's going to go into bitchy mode again."

"Stop talking about him like that."

"Right, cause your boyfriend isn't a huge-ass bitch."

"Well it's better than being a liar like-"

"I'm sure you'd know." With a glare, the soldier promptly yanked open her locker again, effectively pushing the fighter back to the side. "From now on, you'll be training with Fang and Cloud. Don't bother coming to this simulation room anymore. I don't need you getting in the way of my own training. Got a problem? Go talk to Raines." Slinging her duffel bag over her shoulders, the soldier didn't even bother changing her clothes, "We're done." With the ease and grace of an ice queen, Lightning briskly walks away after a final slam of her locker door.

Tifa hadn't meant to vent the boiling frustration out on the locker but she needed an outlet, somewhere to direct this... feeling. The metal dents underneath Tifa's fist, shaking and trembling with anger and rage. Her blow resounds in the locker room but Lightning keeps on walking as if she never heard and Tifa's left standing there watching the soldier's retreating back. All confidence was sucked out of her, every ounce of excitement turned to bitterness, which left her wondering why she had actually looked forward to this day. It always blew her mind as to how Lightning could turn her world upside down with such ease, and all the sudden it feels as if everyone and everything's just out to get her.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She watched from above everyday, all day, except for the late hours she spends during the nights locked away in the training room. Tifa had gone to school when she was young and she was a smart girl, but never in her life had she felt this sort of drive to know, to memorize, to understand something. Specifically, someone. Hidden behind the observation window up above, she followed Lightning's movements with her eyes and engraved them into her mind over and over again. The flips, the slashes, the magic; it was like a dark yet vibrant light show. Like fireworks, the famed attraction of New Bodhum, the one that had Marlene talking on and on about and Tifa could see the lights erupt in the youngster's eyes every time she spoke of it. Fireworks that she had missed, that she now wished she had seen. The past was the past though, and Tifa knew she could do nothing to change it. All she could do was to face forward no matter how much she could see herself hating what was to come.

She pushed her hand against the cold glass window, pressing harder and harder as if she could break through it and suddenly return to her rightful place beside Lightning, training, laughing, living as if nothing was wrong, as if nothing was ever wrong. But it was too late now. Lightning's judgement came down on her faster than a guillotine and it was the end. "We're... done..." Tifa whispered to herself the last words Lightning had spoken to her. Perhaps she would be a fool to think that those words had only applied to their training and 'relationship.' Some relationship that turned out to be and now Lightning was acting as if she was a jilted lover. Tifa rolled her eyes at the thought because every idea, even the slight possibility that Lightning could become what Cloud is to her was that hard to swallow. She found her hands would ache as if her nerves were being torn at until raw and the pain would always travel to her throat until it binds her airways. Lightning wasn't her 'lover' per say, they were friends, they were... _good_ friends and their relationship was nothing but a confusing jumbled mess of misled emotions of vulnerability and weakness that they had confided in one another.

The sudden buzzer snapped Tifa out of her thoughts, fighting a slight surge of panic as Lightning concluded her training. By Gaia, she could not let Lightning see her here because she knew it wouldn't end well. Tifa made her swift escape, dodging the windows and doors careful to avoid anyone so that Lightning wouldn't even catch wind of what she had been doing. She knew Lightning wouldn't find it flattering. Peeking around the corner and down the hallway, she made sure it was clear before she stepped out pretending as if she had just been coincidentally walking down. Counting the seconds gone by, Tifa consciously took the first step when she heard approaching footsteps through the door she had just came out of. She bit her lip, carefully timing herself as she heard the footsteps approach closer and closer until the door opened right when she was walking past. Their eyes met for the briefest second before Lightning turns away from her wordlessly.

The soldier brushes forward, strides strong and determined as if nothing affected her. "You're done?" Tifa called out, counting, waiting in the silence gone by. She needed an answer, not one to her question, but to another one she didn't dare ask. Silence was Lightning's answer. Nowadays, silence was Lightning's answer to everything. She stands there watching the soldier walk away, and with each and every step she feels ever the more unreachable. "Raines wants to talk to you. Now." Tifa called out hoping to stop the woman in her tracks, "You made a promise; a promise that you said you would keep. I had no choice but to tell him." The only sign that Lightning had heard was the slight pause in her steps, but that wasn't enough to hold her back and Tifa started to wonder if there ever is.

Tifa diligently stalked Lightning up to Raines office, lingering at the door when Lightning walked in and stood in front of the man's desk imposingly. The man's eyes flickered between the two before he sighed. Leaning back, he massaged his temple as if he could already feel the impending headache. "Lightning, why aren't you training Tifa?" Raines asked, cutting straight to the point.

"She's done training."

"No, I'm not." Tifa huffed, glaring at the soldier's back, "I know I'm not ready."

"I believe there is an easy solution to this." Raines said, raising his eyes to meet Lightning's. "A test?"

"She passed already."

With a sigh, he grabbed a pen and started writing something down, "What was this test then?"

"There was no test." Tifa protested, "We started fighting and she just walked out on me."

"And why were you two fighting?"

"Because..." Biting her lip, Tifa took a step forward before she found herself incapable of anymore. "There was a misunderstanding. I-I didn't think when I spoke."

"Then whose fault is that?" Raines continued. Shifting on her feet, she met the man's stare with a frown but refused to back down. "Well, whose ever it is, the test is still required. Lightning, isn't it in your position to set a proper example?"

"Fine." The soldier bit out.

"Then what kind of test?"

"I don't care."

"Very well, Tifa can decide then."

"What-"

"You said you didn't care. Therefore, it's logical that Tifa will decide what the test will be then." The man's eyes flickered up to the fighter for the moment before he returned to the current reports sitting on his desk, "Tifa, what do you think?"

"A battle." Everyone turned to her, stilled with silence and surprise at her suggestion. The idea came to her naturally and it felt as if it was the most reasonable thing to do next. Fighting Lightning by testing and pushing herself to the limits was the perfect way to see if she had improved. She had no idea how large the skill gap between her and Lightning was but this was the opportunity to gauge that. Steeling her resolve, Tifa looked up meeting Raines' eyes head on, "I want to fight Lightning." Tifa breathed clenching her fists beneath the table, "I want... to be stronger."

No one said anything, he kept a careful eye on the fighter but Tifa didn't care for his attention. She wanted to know what Lightning thought of it because Tifa knew that she needed this to make her stance. Whatever Lightning thought of her has already been ruined so this was the only thing she could salvage. If she couldn't have Lightning's respect as a person then at least she'll make the soldier recognize her on the battlefield. "Lightning?" Raines started, "What is your opinion on the matter?"

"What a waste of time-"

"Why's that?" Tifa interrupted as she whipped around glaring at the pink haired woman who stood there with a hardened gaze. "I want to fight you." Tifa emphasized, almost feeling the need to stomp her foot just to make her point stronger. "Unless," Tifa breathed, "you're afraid you're going to lose."

As expected; Lightning didn't take that well at all. Her eyes instantly narrowed and her body posture tensed as if she was a predator on the hunt. "I'll tell you right now, you're not going to win."

"Prove it." Tifa countered, "I promise you, and... this is the one promise I will keep, I will get stronger than you."

"Hn." The soldier snorted with a roll of her eyes, "We'll see about that." Leaving them with those words, Lightning promptly left allowing the door to hiss as it slid shut behind her yet Tifa just stood there staring where Lightning had stood. She will make Lightning acknowledge her again even if she has to force Lightning into it. It's as Lightning says; it's not a matter of can or can't, this was something Tifa had to do and prove that she was worthy of Lightning's attention.

"When will the test be then?" Raines asked, raising his eyebrow at her, "You best be prepared if you plan on fighting Lightning. Unless, it was your intention to lose."

"I'll win." Tifa breathed, still staring at the door in which Lightning had disappeared. If that meant bringing Lightning back through those doors to her, then she'll win. Like she had promised before they had left for the vacation; she'll work ten times harder. "Give me... three months."

"Three months? These tests should be at the end of the week."

"Please, just... give me three months. I'll catch up to her no matter what."

"Three months it is then." The man sighed, "You are still expected to resume your training with Vanille until then though."

"I understand, and if I win three months from now against Lightning, then she'll be my trainer from then on." Tifa turned and fixed the man with a set stare, "Lightning can teach me how to fight, she knows how to use white and black magic so she can teach me that as well."

"Lightning will be busy training the others. I won't inquire into the reasons why you're so set on having Lightning as your trainer, your reasons are your own, however Lightning has come to me with some... troublesome news. About Serah?"

Tifa bit her lip, "That was a mistake. I don't understand, why did you all hide it? We're all part of a team right?"

"Unfortunately, we're less of a team than you think." Raines leaned back on his chair, "Even a team would have secrets."

"Secrets that put our lives on the line?"

"If you provoke her-"

"Because we didn't know." The fighter vented, "If we had known, Cloud and I never would've-"

"We are not in the position to tell Lightning what she should or shouldn't do. Her secrets are her own."

"Secrets that are hurting her. If she bottles it all up, she'll-"

"Don't you think that we have tried?" Raines interrupted, "Tifa, this is a warning. Let Serah rest, these battles are Lightning's and her's only. Do not interfere because nothing good will come out of it."

"But-"

"You have a battle with our Ace in three months, there are other more pressing matters for you to concern yourself with. SHINRA is only getting more powerful by the moment."

"I want to help her."

"You can't help her anymore than we have. If you insist, then I won't stop you. However, I won't be held responsible to the consequences and I can promise you this; they will be severe."

With a firm nod, Tifa turned and left through the door Lightning had. She had three months and the countdown starts now.

* * *

**Next chapter: Tifa vs. Lightning.**

**I've been rewriting the next few chapters... gotta change some things around...  
**

**Cloud's attitude seems a bit too unbearable and I'm afraid it might be unrealistic. Granted, there are these kinds of inconsiderate jerks in the real world too (sadly), but Cloud's not supposed to be one. I feel I'm portraying him in the wrong kind of light. Sure, he's supposed to be a jerk... just not to that extent. Ugh... maybe I'm too caught up in this. What do you guys think?**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

"You ready?"

Holding a puff of air in her mouth, Tifa released a deep breath before she nodded stiffly. "Yeah."

"Don't worry, you can take her."

Again, Tifa nodded pushing herself up from her seat and re-adjusts her gloves. This was it. Three months worth of hard work. At some point in time, she truly felt like a stalker; following, spying, watching Lightning do whatever she does. She practically had the soldier's schedule memorized and now, it was time to prove herself to Lightning. The large door slid open to the battle simulator and Tifa looks back at the rest of AVALANCHE one last time before she turns heading out. Lightning's already there, hand on a hip with her weight shifted on one leg. She looked as if she couldn't wait to be done with this. Whatever Lightning throws at her though, Tifa swore she would do Zangan proud. "Fighters ready?" Fang's voice sounded loudly as the intercom blared on. "Let's make this more interesting." Tifa tensed, backing up slightly when the surroundings suddenly changed. Pixels fluttered around, blue boxes appearing out of no where before they took on images and shapes of actual objects. It looked like an old church. Stained window on one side, large doors on the other with grand pillars lining the main hall which had long wooden benches in rows one behind another. It seemed Lightning didn't have anything to say about her choice of where the battle took place. It was narrow setting, one that can be used to her advantage while to Lightning's disadvantage. "Begin!" With that, the intercom flickered off.

"Alrigh-" The moment she looked up electricity was soaring towards her, the blue cackling menacingly forcing her to jump to the side before it exploded behind her. A shift in the wind and Tifa's instincts instantly kicked, forcing herself to jump backwards as the metal blade barely skimmed past her face. Lightning wouldn't stop attacking, fast, quick, just like she was during training. She had practiced too, made sure that she was just as fast as Lightning, stayed up all those nights in the battle simulator pushing herself to her limit wasn't for nothing. Watching for the opportune moment, Tifa instantly activated what ironically Lightning and Hope had given her to help her win this battle; feints. She looked to the space behind Lightning before she disappeared and then appearing again right behind the soldier in the next instant but the soldier swiftly jumped out of her reach, doing a quick roll and pivot to turn back to the fighter but that was all Tifa needed to gain the upper hand.

Quickly springing into action, she threw calculated kicks and punches, pushing Lightning back as she dodged them. Lightning's back hit one of the pillars and Tifa could feel her adrenalin surge, bolstered by the fact that Lightning couldn't retaliate, but that was quickly cap-sized when she saw a flicker of blue before she's hit with a thundaga point range sending her crashing back into one of the pillars before it exploded launching her through. Tifa rolled on the floor before she pushed herself up using the same momentum to return onto her feet but the dust cleared with another thundaga launched towards her and then another. It sent debris flying everywhere before Tifa retaliated with the neo-materia casting haste on herself. It was far more easier, everything around her seemed to slow unnaturally as she was allowed to move faster than what gravity would allow. Tifa ran, continuing her sprint around Lightning feeling a smirk come to her lips when the soldier fails to keep up with her.

Striking swiftly and randomly, Tifa threw a swift punch Lightning's way, which the soldier dodged as she had expected, allowing Tifa to bring her foot up landing her very first hit. Dealing a kick to Lightning's gut, Tifa brought her hands down on Lightning as she bent over from the blow, knocking her back and throwing Lightning down to the floor. The other woman swiftly rolled over before Tifa could pin her down and released another thundaga pushing Tifa back with magic.

"Lucky hit." Lightning mutters with a scowl. Tifa took a deep breath readying herself for another fight. Both Zangan and Lightning had taught her not to let the opponent provoke her and she was going to make the most out of those lessons. Dropping down to her knee, Tifa slammed her hand to the ground as her ice materia activated instantly encasing the floor in the slick layer of ice. It should slow Lightning down so she can't flip and jump so easily. Kicking off from the floor, Tifa dashed towards Lightning again watching as electricity cackled around her fingers tips already knowing the soldier's next move. So predictable. Dropping down to slide on the ice right at the exact moment, Tifa watches as the thundaga soars overhead, and then slammed her own hand down to make an icicle spike up from the ground like jaws but Lightning instantly released a huge wave of fire.

Mist and steam blew around them like a vacuum and only the slightest glint from the blade gave Lightning's position away. This time, Tifa went for the waist following with a round house kick but instead, it made contact with Lightning's hand, she grabbed onto her ankle before she yanked Tifa forward, swiping Tifa's feet out from below her. Kicking up her other foot, she pushed Lightning back enough for her to flip back onto her feet. She needed to get that blade out of Lightning's hand. Running through her plans and tactics, Tifa settled on one she didn't want to. She didn't want to get hurt but if it meant defeating Lightning, then she'll take it.

Dropping down, Tifa grasped a broken chunk of the debris before throwing it as hard as she could at the soldier and instantly charged straight after it. It was easily swiped away and Lightning followed through with a thundaga. Jumping up, Tifa kicked off of one pillar to the next and then the next quickly refusing to stay in one place longer than necessary for the soldier to cast another spell. Going straight in for an attack, Tifa wound her arm back for a punch before she quickly feinted again from in front, appearing at the soldier's side. Too slow. Tifa hissed as Lightning adapted too quickly, but it was too late to go back now. The Blaze Edge came crashing down too fast, and she could barely grasp Lightning's hand and the hilt of the sword before the soldier's other hand came lodging itself into her gut before magic erupted between them sending Tifa crashing back against the wall before toppling down to the floor. She hears the clang of metal and she knows that what she had set out to do had been a success.

With a grunt, Tifa pushes herself up glancing at the Blaze Edge that had been dropped beside her. Lightning instantly dashed towards her, no doubt unsettled by the fact that she had no weapon, but to her surprise, the soldier throws a kick at her forcing Tifa to stagger back. "Enough." She could hear Lightning hiss before the soldier advances on her faster than before. Tifa reaches out and can grasp Lightning's uniform but the soldier's hands closes around her neck slamming her back against the wall. After all she had done, she wasn't going to lose like this. Placing her hand down to the wall, ice spikes suddenly stab out, forcing Lightning to pull back but in one smooth motion, she brings her other hand up and Tifa's hit with anti-matter magic crushing her against the wall. Tifa falls to her knees and wheezes. "You've lost." She glares up at Lightning and stands up ignoring the crippling pain that's spiraling down her arm.

"Not yet." Again Tifa charges forward, kicking and punching. She knew she was better at hand to hand combat so she should still have the upper hand, and with haste cast, the soldier's movements should be slower in comparison. Lightning catches her fist but Tifa forces forward and Lightning's feet suddenly giveaway, slipping on the ice Tifa had laid down earlier. The soldier falls back, but slams her hand onto the ground and electricity shoots up launching Tifa off the ground but she quickly flips, her feet making contact with the one of the pillars. It was like everything happened the slow motion, watching as Lightning turned around to face her, eyes slightly wide in surprise before Tifa launched herself towards the pink haired woman. Throwing her feet first to make contact with Lightning's chest, she reached out grabbing the soldier's uniform before she slammed Lightning down on the ground heavily and then using the same momentum jumping off of her to a safe distance. The floor beneath Lightning cracked at the impact and even the well trained soldier couldn't stop a pained gasp from escaping. It was now or never. Running straight for the soldier as she pushed herself up, Tifa dealt a kick to Lightning's ribs pushing her onto her back before she quickly dropped to straddle the soldier beneath her. Catching Lightning's hands with her own, she held them down against the floor beside the soldier's head.

Blazing blue. Tifa stilled as she stared down at Lightning, adrenaline still pumping through her, heartbeat still soaring and she was still trying to catch her breath. She could hear her own breathing but it was slowly being drowned out by Lightning's. Eventually it was all she could hear then and even as the setting around them fades into a bright blue mist; Tifa's left entranced. Her hands pull away from Lightning's, trailing to her shoulders before Tifa hesitates a small touch. Daring but softly, she feathers her fingers over Lightning's lips before she's broken out of her daze just as rudely as how Lightning slapped her hand away. An emotion lurches forward in her chest and it's painful. The sound floods in again hearing the loud cheering and footsteps running towards her but she can't bring herself to look away from Lightning's blazing blue eyes, not when she had waited so long for them to look at her again. "Get off."

Tifa blinks and her eyebrows raise slightly, then she was forced off. Someone pulls her up from behind before she's enveloped in hugs. "You did it! You beat her!" The fighter slowly catches up with what happened before a joy bursts in her chest. She had beaten Lightning; she won. Strong hands close around her arms before she's brought in for a firm and passionate kiss that Tifa can't help but return, glowing warmly as Cloud smiles at her. Beaming and laughing, Tifa celebrates before she looks seeing Lightning sitting on the ground with that look. Tifa's smile dies and her celebration came to an abrupt end. Empty and hollow; she watches as Lightning closes her eyes, clamping them shut as pain crosses her expression before it disappears, hiding beneath her mask.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Fang laughs as she approaches offering a hand to Lightning but the soldier only ignores it and gets up on her own. "Good job Tifa, couldn't have done it better myself."

"T-Thanks..." Tifa breathed. Lightning doesn't even glance at her as she moves to collect her Blaze Edge. An unimaginable silence filters in, all attention turns to the pink haired woman as they stood still and silent; waiting. There were the scuffle of her boots against the floor. She had done it, and now, Lightning would have no choice but to recognize her as someone at least worthy of her time. Was she waiting for praise? Some sort of acknowledgement? Tifa watches every movement Lightning takes as if her life depended on it, anticipating some sort of response but when none came and insurmountable, yet familiar, frustration boils in her gut, eating and gnawing away at her own self-esteem. Lightning walks away from her again, her back as straight and tall as always as if nothing could bring her down. Still as untouchable and so far out of reach.

"Still on your high horse huh? You can't even acknowledge Tifa and what she has managed to do?" Cloud starts, but the soldier continues as if he had never said a word. The soft flutter of whispers came from the rest of AVALANCHE and even Fang seem to raise an eyebrow at Lightning's lack of reaction. There was no sign of her stopping, before the blonde seemed to lash out again, "Humiliating isn't it?" Lightning stops, her attention is finally captured, but doesn't even bother to turn as Cloud speaks up in the tense silence. For a moment, Tifa has to catch herself from agreeing with what he had said. "To be put into your place in front of everyone like this."

"What?" Fang instantly hisses in defence before any of them could react.

"You really are just an ego-inflated bitch; all talk, giving us shit for no reason." He continued when Lightning didn't even respond. With every second of silence, Tifa could see Cloud grow more agitated at her silence.

"Cloud, stop it." Aerith breathed resting a hand on his arm but he easily brushed her off.

"Why? I bet I could take her any day. She'll get her ass handed to her."

"Cloud-" Silence falls immediately when it is beckoned by nothing more than a step forward and then another. Lightning leaves without a word.

"Shit... now you've done it." Fang breathed before her anger quickly flared again, "I suggest you keep pretty boy there on a tighter leash if you know what's good for you."

"Good for me?" Cloud scoffs, "She's the one-" A firm hand slaps over his shoulder and he turns seeing Barret shake his head firmly.

"Shut up. I don't know why you've got your head stuck so far up your ass when Tifa's the one that had beat her."

"You don't understand." Cloud started, pushing Barret's hand away, "If she leaves like this-"

"You're the one that doesn't understand." Fang snarled, "Leave her alone. Don't you think you've done enough? What the hell's your deal anyways? First you start those crap rumors about Light and now you're asking her to pay attention to Tifa?"

"That wasn't- I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah right." Fang snorted, "Just leave Light alone. Got it?"

She had never thought of it like that; to put Lightning into her place. It had never been her intention. It was wrong, so wrong and she'll be damned if Lightning truly believed that. A part of her doubted the soldier would, to her, Lightning had always been so... strong; always stronger, always better. That's what she had always admired about Lightning; no matter how scarred or flawed she truly was, hidden beneath layers of self-restraint and control, Lightning was proud and for some reason it made her proud as well.

Swallowing thickly, Tifa peels herself away from the group but Fang quickly stops her. "Don't go." The spear wielder said with a huff.

"I want to talk to her." There was still so much Tifa had wanted to say and do she was starting to wonder if she would ever get the chance.

"She's probably hell-bent on anger. Pissed." Fang emphasizes, "Just give her a some time."

"I don't care."

* * *

**There will be a lot of hurt next chapter...**

**...and Tifa _and_ Cloud will get their butts kicked, just not yet. ;D**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

All she could see was red; a bloody crimson red. What she wouldn't give to shove the next thing she sees down Cloud's throat to shut the asshole up. Put in her place? Lightning could laugh at that if she wasn't so fucking pissed. She didn't bother heading to the locker room, instead she headed straight to the exit of the Academy, intending to head to her so-called 'home' because she needed to be alone and to _stay_ alone. At least until she can put a proper leash on her anger before she completely loses it and lash out on anyone unfortunate enough to be near her because she knows that it won't be pretty.

"Light!" Her teeth grit when she heard her voice and knows that Tifa was the last person she could possibly want to see. "Lightning! Wait!"

Her fists clenched at her side, ire seeping through every fiber in her body, and her frustration churned in her gut enough to make her sick. She wanted to throw up. Jabbing her finger against the elevator button impatiently, the soldier hissed as the footsteps got closer but before Tifa could reach her, the bing of the elevator brought her an eighth of a second's relief. She didn't even bother turning around, reaching back to press for the door to close. Right when the door was about to close, gloved hands slid in forcing the door open again. Tifa slips in and the door closes, leaving them in the glass elevator as it descended. She did little to hide her displeasure, hissing as she sent a murderous glare at the black-haired other. For weeks, months, she had avoided Tifa; didn't look at her, didn't talk to her, didn't even think about her and she'd think that Tifa had gotten the message. But no, Tifa has to do this; pulling out more crap from her ass. Was this her idea of a joke? Something to mock and ridicule her with on top of what shit she had already said and done? Her brown eyes were wide with surprise, which was stupid; Tifa should have expected no less than a frigid response.

"I..." The fighter bites her lip, hesitates, before she speaks again using a stronger tone. The way her voice quivered and shook underneath gave her away though. "I won." Tifa says slowly, "I beat you." Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, her hardened glare didn't relent. She didn't need to deal with this crap. Tearing her attention away, Lightning sent her glare out the window yet it was like Tifa had somehow popped up in every corner of this damn space. She could still see the fighter's reflection in the glass and for a moment, Lightning had to stop herself from smashing the sole light that hung above. "Light, I..." It was obvious the fighter was trying to get her attention, reaching out to her as it to pull on her but hesitating before her hand drops down to her side again clenching into a tight fist. "Why won't you say anything? You lost."

She didn't know rage; not until now. All control deteriorated like acid to sulfur, and the chains of self-restraint that she had locked upon herself just so she would keep her mouth shut snapped like cheap thread. Blue eyes flashed ominously as they snapped to the fighter so intensely that Tifa seemed to shrink back slightly as if Lightning had raised a hand to slap her. Yet the soldier hadn't moved an inch in reality. "What the hell could I possibly want to say to _you_?" Her voice quivered and disgust dripped from the last word. "Congrats." Lightning sneered sarcastically, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated manner, "Now disappear."

"Light, wait. Just let me-" Tifa almost whispered.

"Let you what? Huh? Have more of your fun?"

"I-I didn't have fun..."

With a loud snort in derision, the soldier glared up at the numbers of floors rapidly dropping as they swiftly approached the ground floor. At least then this torture would be done and over with. "Right, just like how you didn't have fun letting Cloud shove his tongue down your throat? Or how it wasn't fun letting Cloud talk shit-"

"He doesn't talk... talk shit..." Tifa breathed, the last word of vulgarity lost, yet the fighter's inability to say that brought Lightning more bitter amusement than anything else.

"Yeah, cause you're the one that does." Lightning swiftly retorted, ignoring how Tifa's brows furrowed in a pained frown or how she had grimaced slightly. Whatever it was, it was probably just another one of her damn acts. "Like hell you didn't have fun. To put me in my place right?" The elevator rang softly as it reached her destination and the doors slid open with a soft hiss. She stepped past Tifa roughly, almost having to crash past the other woman. She just had to get away, she couldn't even stand being in the same building as that woman let alone a small cramped elevator. "I'll give you a piece of advice." Lightning hissed, not bothering to turn back, "If you want to know what's good for you; stay away from me and that goes for your blonde prick too."

"Light-" Not another word. Marching forward with the speed she was famous for, Lightning headed down the stairs and straight to the main entrance. A storm was brewing; both internally and externally. As if the sky had somehow reflected her current mood, she could already see the rain splattering against the glass as the dark clouds slowly drew over the city and for her, that darkness and anger returned when she heard footsteps following her. "Light, please, I only - Light!" A hand circled around her wrist, and then all hell broke loose.

"Don't touch me!" Her voice exploded in a dangerous and menacing growl as she whipped around slapping Tifa's hand away from hers. Even she had felt the painful sting. "Get it through your damn head. I _never_ want to see you again." She didn't care that there were other people watching and staring, all she could see were the wide brown eyes before the surprise deteriorated. Tifa's expression crumpled and cracked, hurt and broken, but if Tifa would finally get it; then Lightning will break her as many times as necessary. Besides, she was probably just miffed about not being able to play with her favorite toy soldier anymore. Charging forward, the soldier almost wanted to run away but her pride kept her from doing so. The glass doors opened and the cool wind catches her red mantle, snapping it back but as soon as she steps out into the rain it only takes a matter of seconds before it's completely soaked and heavy. Her shoulders feel burdened.

"Light! Wait!" Again. Picking up her pace, Lightning set her lock straight onto the neon blue runway but a quick black blur made her take a step back in order to stop herself from bumping straight into the fighter. "I-I'm sorry." Tifa spluttered abruptly.

"You're sorry?" Lightning repeated sarcastically. "Cut the crap." The soldier bit out before she tried to step past Tifa, yet the fighter was quick enough to get in her way again.

"It's true! I-"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Her voice was shaking; Lightning was well aware of that but it wasn't something she can control. Anger was always something she had trouble dealing with, especially now.

"I said I'm sorry! I know what I did was wrong but I-"

"You're full of it." The soldier snapped, "You don't get it do you?" Running a hand through her water clogged hair, the soldier slicked it back before she sent Tifa the deadliest glare she could manage, "Take your half-assed apology and get out of my face." Shoving the fighter to the side roughly, Lightning barged through yet she was still there, still persisting, and it did nothing but add fuel to the fire of her annoyance and frustration.

"Lightning please-"

Whipping around fast enough to do her name justice, Lightning didn't bother biting back her growl and she was sure her face marred with blatant anger and disgust as she hissed her next words, "Fuck. Off." The brown eyes widened, Tifa's hand shot up over her chest and she staggered back as if Lightning had physically struck her. "Let me make this clear to you; I fucking hate you. You think someone like you can put me in my place? You fail to realize that you're not worth my time. You're _nothing_ to me. You're nothing but Cloud's damn whore."

A resounding slap filled the dense air and over the loud rumbling of the thunder above. Lightning tenses her jaw at the stinging pain dealt when Tifa's hand had slung across her face. This pain was nothing though; nothing compared to the pain she had felt listening to Tifa mock her, and it doesn't compare to the pain she had felt when she had lost Serah. Physical pain was nothing. "Shut up..." Tifa voice quivered, and beneath the rain, Lightning couldn't tell if she was crying. The grimace, the sorrowful frown, the way her lips shook, or the pain blatantly swirling in her brown eyes that would have otherwise drowned the soldier in guilt and shame was blinded to Lightning. She could see nothing, feel nothing other than resentment for the person in front of her. "You're despicable."

"Well, I guess we have one thing in common then." Lightning retorted. "You used me. You lied to me and I trusted you, I wanted you, but you? You only wanted to get into Cloud's pants. What are you waiting for huh? You got what you want. I bet your pretty blonde's up there waiting for another good fuck."

"Stop it." Clamping her eyes shut, Tifa pulled back even more into herself.

"You're so damn fake it makes me sick."

"I said stop it!" Tifa's voice finally cracked into a broken scream. A bitter sense of triumph finally came, enough to feed her wounded ego for now. "You don't understand! You never understand!"

"There's nothing to understand."

"Enough! Why can't you see how much I - I..." The fighter takes a step forward towards Lightning but it's instantly counteracted and the distance between them is restored. "I only wanted you to look at me! I want you to see me, for me! Why can't you see past that?!" Her eyes are almost wide with frantic desperation.

"I can see you just fine." Lightning bites out, "Nothing but a liar and a cheat. Nothing but Cloud's bed toy. Nothing but a poor bartender that can't even scrape enough money to buy a kid some hot chocolate. Nothing but Midgar filth. You're weak and indecisive. It's a good thing you got together with Cloud because I was actually stupid enough to think that there was something more to you. I looked once and I won't look again." With nothing more than a final glance, Lightning steps past Tifa and once again tries to walk away.

"You're lying."

Lightning scoffs at that statement. Although it sounded confident, it was just as fake as the person that had said it. Doubt dripped on every syllable, and to her, it sounded more like a question than anything else. "When have I ever lied?" Leaving Tifa with that question, Lightning walks without waiting for an answer. She knows what the answer is and so does Tifa, that's why she'll never get an answer no matter how long she waits for it. Tifa just doesn't want to believe it.

* * *

**Lightning lashes out, and it ****_hurts_****. **

**I try to aim for realism when I'm writing this story. You're right, you would expect Lightning to be far stronger than that. ;)**

**I'm glad you like my characterization of Jihl. She'll play a large role in this arc!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

If that wasn't a wake up call, she didn't know what was. Huddled on her bed with her blankets wrapped securely around her, she juggled with her thoughts. She could still see Lightning as the rain streaked down her face and it almost looked as if she was crying. Of course, if would probably seem so if she hadn't been so angry. Pulling off those earrings that she had so diligently wore ever since she had received them, she stared at her own distorted reflection off of the round shape. She wondered why she had gotten them in the shape of tear drops. With a heavy sigh, she pulled the blankets closer and looked out of the windows streaming with water from the heavy down pour.

Her attention is only brought back when the door to her room opens and Cloud steps in. "Hey..." He starts before taking a seat on the edge of her bed, "It's... raining pretty badly out there huh?" Wordlessly, she nodded before she stared down at her earrings again. "Did Lightning leave?"

"Did you think she would stay?" Tifa asked softly as she closed her fingers around the earrings, "She was mad... I've never seen her so mad before."

"I'm not surprised." Cloud breathed as he stared down at his shoes.

"Why did you say that?"

He fell back and stared up at the roof, a frown slowly coming to form on his brow, "She was too quiet." Cloud finally said after a moment of contemplation, "Always angry at the world. The Purge... do you think... it was like what happened in Nibelheim? Was she like SHINRA?"

"Light... she's not capable of that. I don't think she is."

"You trained hard didn't you?" Cloud said, lifting his eyes to look at her, "I'd come to your room at nights but you were always gone. I just thought she could've just said something."

With a slight snort, Tifa rested her chin on her knees. Lightning's words were still fresh in her mind. "Are you really going to fight her?"

"If they let me." Cloud hummed, "I think we both need to blow off some steam."

"Why are you being so nice suddenly?" Tifa asked as she cast a careful look at the blonde man.

"I'm not being nice." He huffed, "I still can't stand her. She has problems."

"Problems?"

"Look, I get it ok? We messed up with Serah, but they just don't understand."

"Understand?"

Pushing himself up, he raised an eyebrow at Tifa, "You are what you think you are."

"Alright..." Tifa frowned and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Let me guess, the first thing Lightning told you in training. 'Do not let your opponent provoke you' right?" Cloud asked, "If they're going to help us take down SHINRA, we're going to get ripped apart if Lightning doesn't do what she says. The PSICOM are helping SHINRA right? Do seriously think that Nabaat would just sit back and watch? At this rate, Lightning'll be nothing but a liability to us no matter how strong she is."

"The Colonel?"

"I saw her." Cloud mumbled, "She's here. There's a reason why she's always here and I just have a feeling it's because of us. We're being kept in the dark about something."

"They would tell us."

"No, Raines is always holed up in his office, Lightning hates our guts and Fang's protectiveness makes her stupid. Vanille's in her own world half the time and Sazh is too busy taking care of Dajh. Hope's always off doing his own thing too." Cloud listed swiftly, much to the fighter's surprise, "They keep saying we're a team, but we're not."

"That's still no excuse to provoke Light."

"Me?" He retorted, "What about you? We both know that Lightning wouldn't give us the time of day unless we say something to get her pissed at us. It was like this in Midgar too."

"Cloud..."

Pushing himself up onto his feet, he rolled his shoulders, "I'll show Lightning. Pull her off that damn pedestal she's on... and I'll do it in from of Nabaat's face. Whatever the hell she thinks she is... I don't even want to know. Damn Purge." Leaning forward, he swiftly placed a kiss on her cheek before he straightened, "I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Nodding dumbly, she watched as Cloud left before she peeled open her hand again and stared down at the earrings. With a heavy sigh, she deposited them on the nightstand before snuggling into bed. Today had been an exhausting day and she was just too tired to think about anything.

...

She found herself in a place she had been in for the past three months, watching from the observation windows up above Lightning's training room. Perhaps she had expected Lightning to take the day off but when she saw the pinkette this morning, she wasn't surprised. Maybe it was her pride that kept her going. Her tread down to the entrance was intimidating but Tifa was sure this was needed, even if things were to go down like they had yesterday. She hid herself away in the locker room, waiting for Lightning to finish first because Tifa had reasoned that it probably wasn't the safest thing to do for her to walk into the simulation room while Lightning had her Blaze Edge. Twiddling her thumbs for the majority of the time, she glanced up at the clock and as if on cue, the doors opened. Tifa's straightened herself in anticipation and stood by Lightning's locker.

The blue eyes narrowed dangerously the moment Lightning saw her, and it felt as if she was standing there trying to decide whether she should simply leave or ignore Tifa and continue along with her usual routine. "I know you don't want to see me." Tifa started, "You made it clear last night... and I'll leave. It was never my intention to hurt you, I only ever wanted you to... I would do anything..." Shaking her head, Tifa thought better of it and kept it simple and succinct. "I'm truly sorry."

"Leave."

Nodding sadly, Tifa picked herself up and did as told.

...

"Tifa?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked to see Vanille's concerned face, "Is something wrong?"

"It's..."

"Because of yesterday?" The orange head guessed, "Fang told me about it."

"She did?"

"Fang tells me everything." Vanille giggled quietly, "Don't worry too much about it. Light's... quiet. She's always been quiet... when she's not, that's when you know something's wrong."

Smiling softly, Tifa nodded as she cradled a cure neo-materia in her hand, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Could you tell me something?"

"Hm?" The girl rested a finger to her chin and turned her head slightly, "Depends."

"How can I get Lightning to talk to me again?"

"Oh, that's simple!" Vanille laughed with a clap of her hands, "Space. It's very important to her."

"Space...?"

"Yes. Light's hard-headed and stubborn, she doesn't like it when people tell her what to do. Never force anything onto her because she'll get really angry." It was kind of cute and heart warming watching and listening to Vanille talk. She always seemed to upbeat, so cheery and childish. 'Off in her own world,' as Cloud had put it, but she wasn't really so far off the truth. Perhaps, she's not always 'in her own world,' as she apparently seems to be. Holding her finger up to her lips, the young Oerban winked playfully at her, "You like Light don't you?"

"H-Huh?"

"Oh, you can't lie to me." Vanille beamed, "You're always looking at her."

"I-I am?"

"We've done all we can to help Light," Vanille hummed as she walked forward with her hands held together behind her back, "but she has to be willing to help herself first. Otherwise, you'll only annoy her then."

"Help herself..."

"You can't save those that don't want to be saved."

"Is that why... none of you do anything?"

"But we do." Vanille smiled as she leaned forward playfully, "We give her space. That's why Serah's name is like a taboo for us." Pumping her fist in the air, she put on an expression of mock authority, "All those that say her name shall be punished."

"I don't understand though. You can't help her if Light just keeps running away."

"Light's not running away. Not a day goes by where she doesn't think about the Purge. What she needs is space and time. Light won't run away, she won't make the same mistake again."

"Mistake?"

"Can you keep secrets?" Pursing her lips at the question, Tifa nodded hesitantly before she steeled her resolve. She would do anything for Lightning. "Light told me once because she didn't want to tell Hope or Fang. Those two don't like giving her space. Light's real name is Claire. She changed her name to Lightning when her parents died. She wanted to become stronger so she could take care of Serah. She tried to become someone else; not Claire, but Lightning. Serah died though... and Light realized that in the end, Serah didn't need 'Lightning,' but she needed Claire. Lightning won't run away from herself again."

"So... you just wait?"

"I do, and Light's still here."

Laughing softly, Tifa lifted her head and stared at the roof. "You know? Before I came here, Light told me that you were strange."

"Hey!" Huffing her cheeks, Vanille pouted.

"But she talked the longest about you, and she smiled. I guess this is the serious side she was talking about."

"You remember everything she says don't you?"

Raising her eyebrows, Tifa smiled and shook her head, "She doesn't talk much, so when she does, I remember it."

"But she talks enough." Vanille said in a teasing voice. She had that knowing look, but before Tifa could say anything the door to their training room slammed open.

Fang's familiar voice reached their ears, along with a colorful stream of profanities. "Vanille!" The spear wielder yelled and her expression was absolutely livid, "You can't believe what the hell just happened!" Turning her attention onto Tifa, the other woman's nose seemed to flare, "Your boyfriend just challenged Lightning to a battle! Get this, Nabaat overheard! Knowing her, there's gonna be a fight for sure! I can't believe this! Damn it, why the hell is Raines letting her do as she wants?! That damn PSICOM shouldn't even be here!" With a huff, Fang whipped around and charged out of the training room, yelling over her shoulder, "I've gotta find Hope, maybe he'll help."

Again, Vanille giggled when Fang had left, "See? Fang tells me everything." Tifa sighed and could feel a headache already, "But..." Lifting her eyes, Vanille smiled warmly at her, "it seems Cloud is rushing Light in his own way."

"He... is?"

"Maybe, maybe not; if he is, it's not the right way. Lightning will only pull even further away. You have to let her come to you, not the other way around. That's how Lebreau had lost Light now that I think about it..."

"L-Lebreau?" Tifa repeated.

"When no one else was there for Light, Lebreau was." Vanille said, "Light told me herself... she knew Lebreau wanted more from her but Light was simply... scared. Everyone likes Light, even though she's mean and blunt. She's nice too though, and a lot of people are fascinated as if she's some sort of mystery or puzzle to solve. Jihl is very protective of Light too so you should tell Cloud to be careful."

Her eyes traced the green swirls of the neo-materia before Tifa murmured underneath her breath for only herself to hear, "Liar." There were other people Lightning had opened up to, others that would give her space. She could remember Lightning's words on the night of her confession:

_"I appreciate the others' concern but more so, I appreciate a certain," she paused as if to find the right word, "space..." Taking measured steps towards her, Lightning sat down on the glass coffee table in front, "Sometimes, you just need to take a step back to see the larger picture. Distance isn't always a bad thing."_

Lightning had told her from the very beginning, but it made Tifa wonder why Lightning would choose to come to her then.

* * *

**I couldn't access my account for the whole day... **

**Next up: Colonel Jihl Nabaat returns. Investigating ****_terrorists_****, if you remember from Ch.42...**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The battle started. Tifa was surprised that Lightning had even agreed to fight Cloud, but then again, the pinkette was never one to back down from a challenge. However, the problem wasn't the fact that those two were fighting; the problem was _why_ Lightning was fighting. In the aftermath of her own fight, she had received praise from almost everyone except for Lightning but the praise was akin to commending her for accomplishing something that was expected of her. There was no surprise from the Special Ops when they had learned that she had won and it made her wonder if she had been expected to win against Lightning. No - Tifa shook her head, of course she was expected to win. Her battle had been her test; it's not like Lightning would fight her seriously. It wouldn't be a test if it wasn't passable, and in order for that to be true, then there would have to be some sort of loss on Lightning's end for it to be seriously acknowledged by the others.

Swallowing thickly, she draws her attention back down to the battle below. The battle before her though, was different. It wasn't a test, and therefore, Lightning didn't have to lose. However, the fight was surprisingly one-sided. The AVALANCHE members cheer beside her and it gets only louder as they watch Cloud successfully push Lightning back. A part of her worries for Cloud and it's only furthered by the calm silence that the other Special Ops agents had adopted. None of them were cheering for Lightning and only Hope and Vanille seemed remotely interested. Fang and Sazh, although they were looking at the battle too, clearly had more on their minds; namely the blonde PSICOM that's also watching the battle unravel down in the battle simulator. Jihl stands there peering down through her small rectangular glasses with her arms crossed. She almost looks disappointed to a certain extent but by far, she looks more unimpressed. It was like she was expecting more from Lightning, thus the disappointment, and that only meant that Lightning wasn't fighting them with her fullest. Her attention snaps towards Jihl when the blonde moved but Fang instantly jumped in preparation to counter whatever Jihl was planning. "What are you doing?" Fang demanded but the PSICOM didn't even spare her a glance.

Jihl only shakes her head in dramatic yet strangely elegant way, "So this is what Lightning has turned into? A weak, soft-hearted, pathetic excuse for a soldier? I trained her better." With a sigh, the blonde walked towards the control settings.

"Soldier? You train no soldiers." Fang hissed, "Lightning is the definition of a soldier."

"Please," Jihl scoffed sarcastically and with a graceful motion of her hand towards the battle down below, the blonde sighs, "I've seen her do more when she was fifteen."

"You forced her to do-"

"I didn't force her." Just as Jihl was about to meddle with the control panel, Fang quickly swiped her hand away. "She had every right to refuse what I was telling her to do; like all the other foolish men that did, but Lightning knew better. She knew what had to be done and I admit," the blonde almost hummed proudly as if she was talking about her own daughter, "she was brilliant. A prodigy of battle."

"You made her slaughter her own town! Her own friends and-"

"Weren't you listening to me? I gave the order and she made the choice to follow through with it."

"You used Serah against her!" Fang yelled before she tensed, whipping around to look at the others but Tifa quickly darted her eyes back down to the battle so she wouldn't be seen eavesdropping. The other AVALANCHE members clearly weren't listening, still cheering and hollering as if they were watching some sports game. Serah; that name plagues Lightning every where she goes. A dead sister should remain dead but she's still alive and she lives through Lightning's guilt. It's hurting Lightning and she finally understands why no one was willing to talk about Serah. It was to protect her.

"I simply offered to help Serah-"

"You blackmailed her. Threatened her sister's life-" Fang started again in a hushed voice so that Tifa had to strain her ears to hear even a whisper above the enthusiastic yelling from her friends.

"Do. Not. Interrupt." Jihl cut in forcefully, and with her tone, she had just show-cased the fact that she was in power. Even Fang hissed and kept quiet. "You know full well that Serah was dying. I had only helped alleviate the pain of her passing."

"Helped? By sticking tubes and needles in her? You made her a damn test subject."

"She had agreed on the experimentation herself. Serah wanted to find a cure for Geostigma."

"There is no cure for Geostigma."

"Serah was a naive and idealistic as any twelve year old. Who am I to tell her that she was chasing nothing? Or would you had rather have me crush what little hope she had and let her sit there waiting for death? I'm sure you wouldn't suggest something as absurd as releasing her because she was the only Geostigmate that hadn't been purged. Risk the entire population of Eden just so the sisters could have some time together? Don't be ridiculous. Lightning should be grateful I didn't have Serah killed from the very beginning."

"You bitch-"

"I did what was necessary for survival. Anyone who can't see this are only deluding themselves. Though... I can understand why you're being so infuriating. Your own hometown was wiped out by Geostigma. Tell me, would you not have done the same thing Lightning had if it was Vanille who was in Serah's position?" The blonde continued with far too much ease, pushing Fang away from the control panel, "You have your ways of dealing with Lightning and I have mine. As a product of PSICOM's best, I won't have her embarass me by losing to that." Jihl sneered in disgust, "He swings his sword like street trash. No grace, no elegance, he has no skill, no style, no discipline. This battle should have been over the moment it began. What I would like to know is why Lightning is holding back against below amateur opposition."

"Shut. Up."

"I see you have no retort." Jihl smirked, "Asking for my silence is like admitting to what I have just said. Tell me, that woman there; Tifa. I heard that she had defeated Lightning." Tifa tensed under the scrutiny but she forced herself to watch the battle. "She fought with fists? I seriously doubt Lightning would lose to her if she had been serious, rather, I think that Lightning lost on purpose. Other than the fact that it was merely a so-called 'test,' psychologically speaking, it would explain why Lightning would feel reluctant to fight as if to kill."

"Stop it."

"Remind me, Snow fought with his fists too didn't he?" Jihl asked but she knew the answer already. "I'd hate to suggest that, perhaps, Lightning had thought of him when she was fighting her? Feeling guilt and empathy on the battle field is a sure way to die but considering it really was nothing but a mock battle, it would be hard for Lightning to take it seriously and focus on the goal. In fact, I find it hard to take any of your new recruits seriously. I don't know if the standards of Special Ops unit of the Cavalry has truly lost it's credibility but... I think that was already up for debate when someone such as Vanille would be able to join."

"Shut up you-"

"I'd like to remind you that you are speaking to a PSICOM Colonel and I would demand the respect that I am entitled to. In comparison, you are nothing but a foot soldier given special treatment." The blonde flicks her hair and turns her hazel stare back onto the battlefield, "I won't allow Lightning to fall to _your_ standards when she is clearly capable of more."

"You leave Lightning alone. You know nothing about her - you-"

"It's amusing how you keep deceiving yourself of that fact. In reality, I know Lightning better than she knows herself. I was the one that made her into who she is today."

"You destroyed her!"

"No," Jihl counters, "I _saved_ her." Without another moment wasted, the blonde glided her fingers over the control panel before Fang could stop her and the loud ring of the intercom sounded immediately, effectively putting an end to all the cheering and the fighting down below. "Lightning," Jihl purrs condescendingly, "You're disappointing me. I'm sure Snow had put up a better challenge-"

"Get the fuck away from her!" Fang hollered and the room echoed with her anger before she pushed the blonde away, slamming her hand down on the control panel. The intercom turned off with an abrupt thud. "I swear, I'm gonna kill you."

"Threatening a superior officer?"

"I don't fucking care. You better leave Lightning alone-"

"Leave her alone and then what? Watch her lose to this third-rate trash?" Jihl responded with uncharacteristic frustration that broke away from her usual calm and sly self. "Don't think I haven't seen the similarities. Fighting against someone who fights with fists, like Snow, fighting against a blonde hair, blue-eyed man, like Snow. She's not fighting with them; she's fighting herself and that's why she's losing."

"I'd rather have her lose than turn into some monster like you." Fang yelled, advancing on the blonde menacingly yet Jihl didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Really? I wonder who looks like some wild, untamed beast right now?" Jihl scoffed coldly as she looked Fang up and down, "I will show you and them; the _real_ Lightning." Tifa had half expected an exaggerated flourish of her hand but Jihl merely crossed her arms and looked back down to the battlefield. A tense silence hung in the observation room before they all grudgingly turned back to the field down below. The soldier stood there, arms at her side. She wasn't even in battle position. Tifa swallowed thickly, her heart settling heavily in her stomach at what Jihl had said and it's implications. Lightning lifted her blade and Tifa instantly tensed even though she wasn't the one fighting her. Cloud seemed to have sensed it too. He lowered himself in a defensive position after growing accustomed to attacking non-stop and Lightning letting him. He held his blade steadily waiting for the pink haired woman to strike first.

And the battle began anew.

It was like she was watching an entirely different person fight Cloud. The battle had started with the first strike by Lightning, then the second, third, fourth and so on, all by the soldier. The battle had completely turned around and it wasn't because Cloud was holding back now. In fact, he was actually more serious, more careful, and it was like watching Lightning cut his ego back down to size after letting him gain the upper hand so easily before. Now, it wasn't Cloud who was on the offensive, it was Lightning and she wasn't giving him a chance to fight back. He could barely block her attacks that were just as fast as actual lightning strikes. From above, they couldn't see the soldier's blade clearly but only rapid flashes of the reflecting light off its surface. The room sounds with broken and fast clashes of steel on steel. One thing was blatantly clear though; Lightning hadn't been taking her seriously when they had fought. Tifa's own fight with Lightning looked like child's play in comparison to the one-sided fight that was going on down below. "Damn it! Fight back!" Barret yelled, slamming his hand against the glass but he was met with a soft and quiet laugh that everyone had heard.

Jihl shook her head, "Lightning is dominating the battlefield, as she should. I'm afraid the Guardian Corps had allowed her to grow fragile so let me re-introduce you to her. Lightning, of the PSICOM, or should I say... _my_ Lightning."

"Stop the fight." Fang yelled as she moved to the control panel, but a firm hand stopped her and from a person they had least expected. Her eyes widened in shock watching as Hope shook his head before releasing her wrist.

"Don't you think it's time Lightning comes to terms with what she had done?" He murmurs, holding Fang's eyes with a determined stare.

"No, this isn't the right way-"

"Lightning needs to remember her purpose and reason. Someone important once told me... 'fighting without hope is no way to live. It's just a way to die.' I want to remind Lightning of that; that it's not hopeless. She did what had to be done and she needs to accept it." Hope whispered pleadingly, "Please Fang, I don't want Lightning to give up."

The spear wielder's body was tense and slow, but she relented unwillingly. She didn't retreat too far before Sazh's supporting hand rested on her shoulder. "No," Sazh sighed, "Look, this isn't right. Hope, this going to kill Lightning. Don't make her do this."

"Lightning has a choice not to." Jihl spoke up, confident enough to leave the control panel to return to the large observation glass windows. "This is Lightning's fight and she had made the decision to-"

"Make her do what?!" Barret interrupted, finally taking notice of the conversation, "What is she making Lightning do? What are you guys talking about?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Hope spoke up with a forced smile.

"Hmph. Whatever." The AVALANCHE leader brushed off as he turned his attention back to the fight, frowning at how horribly one-sided it was. "Take her down! What the hell!" Barret yelled huffing in frustration.

Jihl however, laughed and calmly strutted towards the man. "You seemed quite enthusiastic when that man had the upper hand." The PSICOM smirked, "Of course, he can just admit defeat and save himself the embarrassment of being completely over-powered. It's really either a choice of acknowledging your own weakness and place in the world or be an ignorant, narcissistic fool that doesn't know when your opponent is clearly of another class."

"Yeah? Well _your_ Lightning had her ass handed to her when she fought with Tifa yesterday." Barret started but the blonde only sighed.

"Why don't we have her head down and give your friend a helping hand? He definitely seems like he needs one. Then we'll see how _my_ Lightning handles herself."

"Cloud can take her." Barret stated, glaring down at the battlefield. It wasn't looking good. Tifa bit her lip, watching as Cloud stumble to dodge all the attacks, and he was slowing down.

"I hardly think so." Jihl said, clearly unimpressed.

"Oh yeah-"

"I'll go." Tifa interrupted, "I'll help Cloud."

"He doesn't need it." Barret argued.

"No. I'll help." Before anyone else could say anything, Tifa stepped away swiftly and headed down to the entrance of the battle simulator. She didn't like this at all. She didn't like anything and everything that had to do with Serah because it was never something good. Whatever it was, Jihl had a grip on the soldier and Tifa wanted to break Lightning free of it. She wanted Lightning back; her own Light and not anyone else's. Rushing down the stairs, Tifa strapped on the sensors and slipped through the doors and she's greeted with the loud clash of battle. Neither seemed to notice her as she approached before Lightning suddenly swung around at her, hand stopping mid-strike with electricity cackling between her fingertips. Cloud took the opportunity to put some place in-between him and the soldier.

"T-Tifa?" Cloud asked as he cleared his throat, "What are you doing?"

"Jihl she..." Her voice drifts and she decides that this would mean more to Lightning and so, she looks to the soldier. Lightning face was set and stoic, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Jihl suggested that I help Cloud-"

"I don't need help." The blonde man grunted, clearly taking insult.

Lightning doesn't answer, instead she shifts uncomfortably with tension to glance back up at the observation windows. Jihl was still there watching like a hawk. "So..." Tifa started before she tugged on her leather gloves, "It's two against one."

"Tifa, I can take her myself." Cloud hissed and before she could respond, he dashed forward bringing his fusion blade down onto the pink haired woman. Lightning dodges, her body light as a feather as she drifts easily and effortlessly that it almost seemed futile for Cloud to be swinging such a large blade against something so elusive. Instead of helping Cloud though, Tifa just stands there watching, memorizing the soldier's moves like she had for the past three months. She had studied and studied Lightning's fighting style, worked hard to formulate ways to counter attack and she had thought her hard work had paid off... but thinking about it now, it was foolish and incredibly arrogant of her to think that. Lightning has always been a soldier and the art of battle was in her blood; a prodigy, as Jihl had said. Three month's worth of observation and scheming was hardly enough to scratch the surface of what Lightning was capable of, let alone completely undermine and gauge the soldier's skill. It should've been obvious that Lightning hadn't been serious. Tifa winces as she watches blue electricity light up the battlefield, it's deadly cackling resounding in the large room. Cloud barely manages to block the thundaga, stumbling back from the recoil and in that very moment Tifa knew she needed to act or she would be fighting Lightning alone for the rest of the battle. She moved as fast as her legs would carry her, straight towards Cloud, eyes trained on Lightning and she fears that she won't make it in time.

"Cloud!" Tifa yells, snapping the man's attention up only enough for him to dodge Lightning's finishing blow. The edge of the blade barely skimmed over Cloud's torso and Tifa instantly swung her weight, throwing a kick towards Lightning's waist. Her leg glided through, slamming only against air as the soldier flips back but Tifa doesn't relent and instantly pursued Lightning. She doesn't let Lightning go, not for a moment. She had seen what happens when Lightning gets the upper hand. Tifa throws a punch but Lightning suddenly steps forward instead, stepping past her with a slight spin and she sends another thundaga towards Cloud sending him crashing back as it surged through his body. "No-" Tifa breathed before she was greeted with a glint of silver ducking as the blade barely grazed over the top of her head. Tifa jumps back and the sound of a gunshot pierces the silence before she feels blistering pain soar through her chest, forcing her down onto her knees. Her hand shoots to her heart and it's still pounding and beating. Coughing, the pain numbs and Tifa looks up seeing Lightning standing before her with her gunblade raised. The room beeps loudly and the screen flickers on. Her vital signs glow red before it shuts off. In a real battle that would've been a bullet straight to her heart and in this, it means she's out of the battle. Lightning doesn't even spare her a glance as her attention turned to Cloud again. The soldier's back is tall and proud. She knows it's Lightning she's looking at, yet it doesn't feel like it. This person, she's not a soldier, and Tifa knows she's not the only one that senses this change. Target after target, that's all they were to Lightning now.

"I've had enough of this." Cloud hissed before his arm glowed orange with a circular glow. They knew what it was. They all had seen Cloud practice with that materia over and over again. Omnislash. Holding the fusion sword forward, the man charged. With a single wave of her hand, a fireball erupted from Lightning's palm straight for Cloud yet he kept going, crashing through the fire as it whirled violently around him. He broke through. "Take this!" Tifa stilled, watching with bated breath. He was going to win, he was going to defeat Lightning. He was far too close for the soldier to dodge and even if Lightning beats Cloud in speed, she knows that Cloud had brute strength on his side.

"No! Lightning! Stop!" Tifa whipped around to see Fang stagger into the battle simulator before a blinding white light engulfed them all with a thunderous roar, shuddering the grounds they stood on. It created a large whirlwind and it whipped up a storm. Soon a stillness washed over, the air hung with static. She didn't know what happened, as she had only caught a glimpse of a pillar of light fading into white shreds.

"Agh!" Cloud staggers back, dropping to his knees. He's breathing heavily, his body smoking and twitching as the electricity ran it's course. On the screen above, his vitals were flashing red but he was still alive. Tifa couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he's experiencing.

"Cloud..." Tifa starts to move but she stops mid-step when Lightning walks forward. Expecting Lightning to help him, she's rooted in terror when the pinkette does nothing of the sort, and instead rests the barrel of her gun against his forehead. He was obviously stunned, kneeling there with his eyes wide.

"Lightning. Don't." Fang spoke up softly, "Don't do it. You've won."

"Obviously." Tifa whips around as Jihl speaks up, walking through the door Fang had just rushed in from before the rest of AVALANCHE tumbles through afterwards; all wide-eyed with confusion. She could hear the spear wielder hiss a string of profanities but the blonde paid no heed. With her head held high, and for the first time Tifa realizes how similar Jihl and Lightning were, she watches warily as Jihl approaches knowing full well that she shouldn't let this woman anywhere near the soldier. "The battle is won but it is not over."

"Fuck it all, Hope end the battle now!" Fang yelled glaring up at the observation windows at the silver-haired man, "I said end it!" It didn't end.

"Finish him, Lightning." Jihl purrs with a feral smirk.

"Lightning, stop."

"You think I won't do it?" Lightning interrupts and her voice instantly settles over the simulation room like a cold chill.

"Light-" Fang starts but none of her words are even heard.

"Ego-inflated bitch this." The moment those words leave Lightning's mouth filled with bitterness and condescension; Fang already knew what was to come. The sound of a gunshot rang for the second time in the room and Cloud's body drops limp to the floor.

"CLOUD!" Tifa's voice breaks free, almost throwing herself to the ground at his side. "Cloud? Cloud?" She ran her hands over his face and chest, remembering that Lightning had shot him but there was no blood, no wound.

"Calm down." Fang spoke up, "He's not dead." He wasn't. He was breathing. Relief floods in like a great swell and she hugs him against her.

"Lightning," Tifa snaps her head up at the said woman, her heart skipping a beat at the expression the soldier had. And then, she had wished she hadn't seen it. She doesn't know this woman, her eyes so cold and distant, _so_ indifferent as they stared at her blandly. It was like she had seen this a thousand times and had gotten bored of it. It was a hint of what Lightning had been in the past and it seeped into her stare. For her though, it felt as if Lightning was a world away, staring down at them as if they weren't even worth her time, and never before has she ever felt so far out of reach.

A single person clapped; slowly, drawn out, and overly exaggerated, leaving them suffocating in Jihl's dramatic expressions. "How delightful." The blonde hums and it instantly sets Barret's temper off like a fuse.

"D-Delightful!?" He spluttered, hulking towards Lightning, "What the fuck? The battle was over-"

"It would not be over until one of them loses." Jihl hummed, quickly directing Barret's rage unto herself and she seemed to thrive in the moments of chaos, exploiting it so she would always come out on top.

"He lost!" Barret yelled.

"He had to be taught a lesson, and..." Jihl drawled before her hazel gaze drifts towards Lightning, "... so did Lightning."

"What?"

With a laugh, the blonde looks more confident than ever, "I won't have her lose to this third-rate barbarian. Insult Lightning and you insult me; such that Lightning's embarrassment would be an embarrassment to me. I will not tolerate failure."

"Speak for yourself." Everyone turns to Lightning as the soldier sheathes her Blaze Edge and turns her stare to the blonde. "What I decide to do is my own-"

"Is that why you shot him when I told you to?" Jihl counters with ease, "There's no point in denying the fact that my word is all that has ever mattered to begin with. Who are you Lightning?" Jihl laughs scornfully, "A GC dog? No, I merely lent you to them for the time being. You're not a GC anymore than a PSICOM. In the end, you are my soldier and you do as I say whether you're consciously aware of it or not."

* * *

**As I promised, Tifa and Cloud gets their butts kicked... but it doesn't feel right does it? (At least, I ****_hope_**** it doesn't. ;D)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

He started to rouse, grunting as he opened his eyes to find himself cradled in Tifa's arms. Cloud blinks away the heaviness and there's still a numbing feeling in his head before the memories come crashing back. For a moment, he thought his life had just flashed before his eyes as he pushes himself up. "Just back off." Fang spoke up and he takes a brief moment to catch himself up with the situation at hand. The wild black haired woman approached the blonde tensely, "Vanille!" she yelled as the orange haired girl walked in timidly, "Call Raines."

"Raines?" Jihl hums, raising a graceful eyebrow and at the same time making him want to punch the woman's face in. He was sure Fang felt the same, seeing the woman riled up like a provoked cat. "You think that he can get in between Lightning and I?"

"Damn right, I'm gonna-"

"Enough." Cloud turns to the owner of the voice before a familiar burst of anger and bitterness explodes in his chest as Lightning walked into view. That's right; Lightning had just put a bullet through his head after going batshit crazy on him. It ignited his anger even more as he struggled against Tifa's and Barret's firm hold on him, ignoring their pleas for him to stop. Nabaat's influence on the pinkette could throw the entire mission off course, and seeing the outcome of this battle only unsettled him even more. "Jihl, I'm not your damn soldier. I-"

"Really?" Jihl purrs with a dangerous glint in her eyes and despite the sickening smile plastered on her lips, it was obvious the blonde didn't appreciate Lightning's claim. "The fact that you had shot him is perfect proof that you are. When all the others were begging you not to? I gave my orders, and you listened. How... nostalgic. I'd fancy a trip down memory lane but... it appears that only I hold fond memories of the time we spent together. You were such a fine cadet."

"Shut. Up." Fang stalks up to the blonde but Jihl laughs her laugh and continues.

"Tell me. How does it feel to relive that moment? You've grown though. I don't remember you being so cold and detached when you had killed Snow-"

"Piss off!" He thought Fang was going to punch her at the sudden escalation that seemed to drown out his own ire at the moment. Snow? He thought he had heard Tifa gasp and even Lightning flinched; _flinched_ at the mere mention.

"Fang, stop it." Lightning stated with her utmost seriousness and professionalism. The soldier swiftly placed herself in between the two feuding women.

"But she-"

"She's still a commanding officer-"

"Like hell she is. This is the GC. She can go screw herself over at PSICOM. Lightning, you're in the Guardian Corps, not the PSICOM anymore!"

"Enough!" A male's voice booms over them and they all turn to see Raines walk in looking far from thrilled. He looked furious, striding with large steps before he stopped before Jihl. "I will not tolerate you harassing my soldiers."

"I'd hardly consider this harassment."

"In your opinion." Raines insists, "Might I remind you that Lightning is a GC soldier now and under my authority and protection. We may not do any physical harm but I can easily send for a restraining order, which I already have. I ask for you to leave immediately or would you rather I have soldiers escort you out?"

"Oh my," Jihl hums with mock hurt, "How desperate. Very well, I'm well aware that I've out-lived my welcome here but I needn't worry about that restraining order. It doesn't matter because in the end, Lightning will always report to me. Am I right, Lightning?"

"Like hell you are." Fang mutters, glaring at the blonde's back until she had left before she turned towards Lightning, "She better not be right." Yet the soldier only grimaced. Before she could leave though, Raines rested a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I wish to speak with you."

"Look, I'm sure you have questions." Lightning breathed, "Questions that I don't have answers for."

"Bullshit." Cloud mutters and already Barret and Tifa look ready to jump him but he only crossed his arms petulantly, "Snow was it? What the hell."

"Cloud, stop." Tifa murmurs and like fire to oil it, the familiar anger boils in his gut. Every single time he looks at Tifa, she's looking at Lightning and her eyes look different. He half expects Tifa to suddenly break down crying for no reason. He hated seeing her like that. "No damn it. I'm not going to stop-"

"What the hell is your problem?" Lightning interrupts cooly.

"My problem?"

"It's not like you were going to die anyways." The soldier answers before brushing Raines hand off of her shoulder, "It had nothing to do with Jihl... or the Purge. I'm over that already."

"Now that's bullshit." Fang snorted, "I get the part about wanting to shoot Cloud in the head, hell, I would've done the same thing but-"

"It was just a coincidence. Jihl just happened-"

"Then is that why the battle turned around so quickly? It was obvious that after Jihl made that announcement something had changed."

"This isn't the time-"

"No, this is the perfect time." Fang rebutted glancing at Raines but he said nothing and only cast a wary eye on the pink haired soldier. He probably knew better than to get pulled into a fight between these two. "Hope thought that you needed to come to terms with what you did by letting Jihl do whatever the hell she wanted. This... is what I think is right. Light, it's about time you came clean. Tifa and Cloud... deserve to know what happened after what you did."

"Damn it, I'm not going to-"

"Lightning."

"They don't need to know." Lightning breathed lowly, growing increasingly agitated.

"You mean they don't need to know why they got their asses handed to them? Or is that what you think they deserve? Humiliate them and put them in their places?"

"That's not-"

"Were you even fighting them to begin with?" Fang continued, completely dominating conversation and leaving Lightning to grit her teeth. It wasn't because Fang wasn't letting Lightning put her own two gil in, rather it was because Lightning had nothing to say. "That's it isn't it? I've hit the nail on the head." Throwing her hands up, the spear wielder releases a heavy breath, "Jihl was right you know... it only took her a glance to know that you weren't fighting against them. You were fighting against yourself. So which part of you lost? Who put the bullet it whose head? For some reason... I have a sinking feeling I know who won."

"Whatever." Lightning mumbles and turns to leave but Fang continues.

"Jihl's toy soldier won didn't she? She always does against you and you don't even try to fight back." Fang said, "Jihl said that your embarrassment is hers and that crap, but can't you see that it's the same for us? When you let Jihl talk you down, walk all over you, you're giving her the chance to look down on us. You're embarrassing us too."

"Then what the hell do you want me to do? Lay down and let Cloud beat me? What's next? Is Barret going to ask to fight me too thinking that he can 'put me in my place?' Ego-inflated bitch my ass. I don't need him, Tifa, or anyone else giving me crap because I fucking know where I stand."

"And where is that? You don't take shit from us but you let Jihl do whatever she wants? So what? Is she too good to be cut down? Jihl's the ego-inflated bitch here and you seriously think that she's better than us?"

"I didn't say that."

"Really? Cause that's what I heard. She's pulling you down. Being a soldier doesn't mean you have to be that perfect killing machine-"

The soldier's expression immediately darkened, furious with rage shaking through her clenched fists, "You think... I wanted to kill all those people?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant-"

"You know what?! Fine. You want the damn truth? I. Don't. Care. I don't give a rat's ass about embarrassing you or Jihl. You think that I let Jihl walk all over me? Fine, I do. Do you want to know why too? Because she's the only one that understands. She's the only one that knows what I've seen and done. Everyone else that would have known is dead because I killed them or they've lost their damn minds doing what I did."

"If you'd tell us then-"

"It would be a waste of time because you wouldn't understand. You weren't there. Sure your village was wiped clean by Geostigma but you didn't have to kill. Don't you dare think that there hasn't been a day that has passed where I didn't think of them." Lightning's ice blue eyes narrowed on Cloud and she approached him until there was only a small space between them, "You must think you've seen the world after your village burned down and having to live in that rat hole of a city. Me? I've lived in hell ever since. Men, women, kids," Lightning spat, "I've killed them all. They would cry and beg me to stop, but it's either shoving a damn bullet into their skull or watching them die suffocating in a freaking gas chamber. It was loud, the screaming, yelling, and I can still hear them. I can still see them writhing on the floor, heads blown to pieces, and the blood doesn't wash off."

"Lightning, stop it." Fang starts but the soldier only let's out an empty and crazed laugh.

"Stop? But I'm not even at the best part yet. I got quite the kick when some of them could even recognize me. Neighbors, past teachers, I guess it's a good thing I never had any friends or else I would've had to kill them too. We would pile them up in this neat lump, say a little prayer as if that would change anything and then incinerated them. Working the gas chambers was the least work though; all I had to do was go round up the people like they were cattle before I slaughtered them. It didn't compare working out on the front lines in my opinion. Since what we were doing wasn't exactly humane, we got a lot of crap from people and so they thought they would fight back. They were always disorganized though, small amateur groups that thought they could make the difference. Doesn't that sound familiar? I introduced them to my Blaze Edge. Those killed in the fight were lucky, those not... well... Jihl had her way of scaring the people. She had them line up and made an example out of them. Those that didn't listen to her orders were to be executed, those that did though were killed. I don't really see the difference there but apparently, there was."

"Lightning." Fang asserts, pressing a strong hand on the soldier's shoulder, "Stop."

"You said you wanted to know didn't you? They all just knelt on the ground in front of me, much like how you were, I put the gun to their head and pulled the trigger except there was a whole lot more blood. I'm sure you can imagine why. It's not like they're gonna get up and start crapping out shit like you. I just moved down the line. Done? Great, line up the next batch and repeat. There wasn't any fighting though, easy targets, and Jihl was right... people did get scared and didn't fight back as much. Remind me, how big was Nibelheim? A hundred people?" Lightning sneered, "The Bodhum population had more than a million people and we somehow managed to kill all of them in a fucking month. Incredible isn't it? Frankly, you don't really feel after the first few days but it eventually catches up with you. Most soldiers that participated in the Purge went crazy, I'm one of them... but I guess I wasn't crazy enough to be locked into a mental facility. Maybe it's because I just know how to hide it. Next time Cloud, you'd probably do better than to go pissing me off. I might just snap again like I did today and you won't be so lucky. We were in a mock battle and that's why you're not dead. You should thank Hope the next time you see him. If Hope had ended the battle when Fang had told him to, I would've killed you then and there."

"Lightning, that's enough." Raines finally spoke up and on instinct Tifa moved in between. She didn't know if she felt the need to stand in front of Cloud and protect him or if she had wanted to say something to Lightning. The nightmares, the PTSD, this explained everything but she knows that there is still more. Scar after scar she discovers and they're all still raw and hurting. Stories of Serah and Snow haven't been told yet and Tifa wonders if she would ever find out what truly happened.

The azure blue eyes as cold as tundra ice drifted to her and narrowed in resentment, "That goes for you too. When I say leave me alone; it means leave me fucking alone. I regret nothing that I've done and I won't hesitate to do it again."

Tifa suppresses a gasp but pain strangles her chest. That seemed to jolt Cloud back to reality before he pulled Tifa back, "Don't you dare threaten her."

"If you dare me, I might just do it." With a grunt, Lightning brushes Fang and Raines' grip on her and moved swiftly and silently back into the locker rooms.

"My apologies." Raines sighed, shaking his head, "This has clearly gotten out of hand. I need to go talk to her." He too left and Fang made to follow before she glanced back at them.

With a small shrug, she gave a strange lop-sided smile, "Well, it's a good thing Light's on our side huh? She'll have those Shinra bastards on their toes." She was answered with nothing but a grave silence before she too ran off. Cloud looks to Tifa again and she's staring at the ground where Lightning had stood, eyes closed with a grimace and a hand clenched over her heart as if someone had just drove a dagger through her chest. He releases a deep breath and decides to let it slide this time.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Her locker slammed open strongly, enough for the metal lock to make an indent in the adjacent locker yet it did nothing to relieve her of the quaking anger, stress, and frustration coursing through her veins like scathing poison. Her breathing was erratic, her heart rate pounded rapidly and it became increasingly harder to breathe; it was like she was suffocating in the smoke and stench of decaying bodies again. It was hot, but cold at the same time; feel the cold sweat trickle down her skin and the sick moisture accumulating on her forehead and neck. Clamping her eyes shut, she tried to block it on her own but it only got worse. The more she tried to calm her breathing, the less she heard of every intake, but instead it was replaced with that screaming again. It's muffled and blurred but it's still there calling out to her, screaming her name as they begged her to stop killing them. She could see eyes wide with terror and fear, hear the blood curdling screams of those waiting in line to be executed, watching as friends and lovers drop to the ground with soulless eyes and the neat black circle drilled into their skull. She could feel the red flames raging in the darkness behind her eyelids before she tore them open allowing the blinding white light of the locker room flood in painfully.

With a grunt, Lightning tore away at all the sensors, throwing them to the ground in an angry fit. "It would be quite problematic if you broke them." Raines' voice calls out to her calmly yet in her ears it sounded completely irate.

"Maybe that's what I'm counting on."Lightning shakily muttered, desperately trying to curve her anger away from anyone who would approach her. "This is the _women's_ locker room."

"It is." Raines answers easily but takes a seat beside her instead of leaving. "Have you been... taking your medication?"

"Raines, I haven't been taking them-"

"Perhaps it's time to start again." He breathed quietly, "When did they start to resurface?"

"It's not like they were gone in the first place."

"Take some time to rest Lightning," Resting a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a small comforting squeeze, "I'll tell AVALANCHE to keep their distance for now, but please keep in mind that you will have to work with them in the near future. Cloud, especially, seems to like provoking you from what Hope has told me."

"Hope?"

"I'm sorry Lightning. I should've-"

"Save it." The soldier interrupted, "Raines, I can take care of myself."

"I know. However, it's just as I've told Jihl; you are a GC now, and a fine one at that. It's my duty as your commanding officer to protect ones that follow me. What you did in Bodhum-

"Stop."

"No one blames you."

"It's because all those who would are dead."

"And those that are still alive don't." Raines answered, "You won't find forgiveness in those that have already passed, maybe in death; yes, but not now. They may hate you, curse you, but it doesn't change the fact that you had also ended the Geostigma threat. For that, you have my thanks."

"You're... thanking me?"

"I am." Moving from his seat, he lent against the lockers, meeting Lightning's frown with his own determination, "As much as I don't like to agree with her, I'll do so this time; Jihl is right. You've killed many people, done things that no one should ever be forced to do but you've also saved more lives than you can imagine. Serah... would've been proud." Lightning's breath instantly hitched, fists clenched, as her eyes dropped away unable to look at anyone anymore. "They all knew and understood why you did what you did. What's left is for you to forgive yourself. Lightning, you lost loved ones during the Purge as well. You've endured the pain brought by the responsibilities of your actions. Isn't that atonement? You've lost your entire family to Geostigma and... you've lost a part of yourself." With a soft chuckle, the man drew the pinkette's attention before he gave her a soft smile, "I won't pry into your more personal details of your life but was I mistaken when I saw a certain spark, if you will, return when you trained Tifa? Perhaps fate had willed it but... maybe Serah had found someone else for you to look after."

"As if." Lightning bit back bitterly, "She'll never mean as much as Serah did to me. No; she'll never mean anything to me anymore. She's nothing."

"Those are strong words. You've always been blunt and honest, but... it sounds as if your trying to convince yourself of that." Raines said.

"I don't need to convince myself of anything."

He simply raised his hand for silence and the soldier bit her lip, withholding her denial. "I know you better than that. You may hate Cloud for other reasons, his personality for one, but you've always gotten along well with Tifa from what I gather. If there wasn't anything, then there would be no reason for you to be so... _against_ her. "

"Well then, you gathered wrong." Lightning spat as she grabbed her belongings to leave, "Just leave me alone."

"Lightning, whether it's Tifa or not it doesn't matter. That's not my point." Raines called out after the pinkette, "You should think better of yourself. You were the one that made the sacrifice for us; for the people of Cocoon and Academia. The dead don't live with the guilt that you do; don't you think that it's enough to live with remorse? If it means anything, we're all happy that you're here with us. I'm sure Serah would-"

"Serah is _dead_."

"And she gave you that survival knife so you would live on. She wanted to protect you, we want to protect you, but there's nothing we can do when the one that's hurting you is yourself." Raines sighed, running a stressed hand through his black hair, "The point is; you need to come to terms with what you had done or else it'll only continue to haunt you. Don't forget, because you'll never be forgotten but just... put it to rest. I don't know what happened between Cloud, Tifa and you, but they didn't deserve what you did to them."

"You don't know-"

"I don't, but from what I've heard-"

"What else have you heard? Huh?" Lightning cut in, sending an icy glare back at the man, "What other information have you gathered? What else did Hope tell you? What do _you_ really know? Or is all stuff that someone else had told you? You don't know. Cloud and Tifa deserved exactly what they got."

"Execution?"

Her lips pressed into a thin line, "I'm not _that_." He frowned but Lightning continued regardless of whether or not he could follow, "I didn't sacrifice anything during the Purge. I lost nothing because I never had anything."

"You had Serah."

"No, I didn't. I had already lost Serah before the Purge." Lightning said lowly as her blue eyes burned into his skull, " I knew she was going to die, I knew Geostigma left no survivors because my mother had died from it. Serah was the first Geostigmate in Bodhum before the outbreak happened. Don't you see?"

"Lightning, you can't-"

"What if everything that had happened... was because of her? Because of me? Jihl found out and she used Serah against me. She used Serah as a bargaining chip... Why didn't she kill her? What did she want from me?" Shaking her head weakly, Lightning leaned against the lockers and stared at the ground, "I... I should've killed Serah."

"The Purge would've happened regardless."

"I didn't... do it to stop Geostigma. Nothing mattered to me but Serah and I couldn't lose her." Her expression crumpled, marring with disgust and hatred, before she slammed her fist against the lockers, making them rattle loudly, "I didn't want to accept reality. I knew but I..."

"You did it for the people-"

"To hell with the people, I did it for myself." Lightning hissed shakily, "Everything that I did in Bodhum was all for myself, because I was _weak_." Her legs gave out beneath her as she slid down the lockers to sit on the ground, "I killed everyone... while I kept Serah alive, hidden, and locked up like some - some _animal_." Her hand took a fistful of her hair, "I should've killed Serah along with everyone else, at least then... I can lie to myself and say that I did it for the people. That would be impossible though, because I'd still know the truth. I would sacrifice anything for Serah..."

"So," Raines sighed as she walked towards Lightning and took a seat on the bench in front of her, "because Tifa and Cloud insulted Serah-"

"No." Pushing herself up, the soldier released a heavy breath, "I did it because they piss me off."

"I see." Nodding slightly, probably more to himself than at her, Raines stood up and patted Lightning on the shoulder, "Very well then, so all of this is just a work related dispute. I suppose tensions can run high if you put two individuals with personalities such as yours and Cloud's in one room."

Lightning nodded stiffly, feeling less threatened, when Raines allowed the subject of Serah and the Purge to be dropped entirely. "Yeah... and thanks." She muttered, giving him some acknowledgement that the sentiment was appreciated.

"Don't thank me yet." Raines said, smirking slightly at the soldier's dry stare, "I have a perfect solution to this problem, much like the task I had given you and Fang when you two were too busy threatening to slit each other's throats back in the day."

"You don't mean..."

"The Vile Peaks." He announced.

"You've got to be kidding me. You'd think that after everything that had gone down today-"

"Think of it as a team-building experience." Raines said, "Lightning, you need to work with them. We're still bound by the contractual terms. Unless, of course, you're too emotionally unstable-"

"Shut up."

"Then you are fine."

"Like hell I am." Lightning muttered beneath her breath before she started walking towards the exit, "Just don't blame me if the others come back with a missing limb or two."

Raines followed. "The Vile Peaks is a dangerous place."

Lightning snorted and didn't bother with a retort. The two ran into a Fang resting against the entrance before the spear wielder sighed, "He's practically giving you permission to hurt them. What the hell's with that?" The two woman gave the man an unimpressed stare and all he could do was shrug.

* * *

**Updates may return back to the pre-holiday rate (probably a chapter a day rather than two) due to the fact that I've been posting faster than I can write. A good chunk of the important plot points are already written but I've got to write the connecting chapters...**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She examined the light that filtered through the pink crystal rose, following the myriad of rays with her azure blue eyes. With a heavy sigh of boredom, Lumina tossed it up and then caught it again and glanced around the garbage filled landscape. "Are you sure this time will be different?"

Her question hangs for a few seconds before a second person steps out of the fluttering chaos, giving her a short acknowledging nod. "I'm positive."

"So mama's boy won't get in the way?" Lumina asked airily as she tossed the crystal up again, "What if _they_ get in the way? Sis said not to kill them."

"Do not kill them then." The man confirmed, ignoring the grin crossing Lumina's face, "However, I doubt they will pose a serious problem. There's a rift between our groups right now so I'm sure it'll be easier to separate Light away from them."

"The Vile Peaks huh?" The pinkette hummed, "I guess it's your special little place isn't it? You're getting old, thinking about the past like some geezer."

"I am old," He answered, "but I'll never forget what Light had done for me back then."

"Y'know, you better be careful." Stuffing the crystal into the pockets of her black dress, Lumina glanced up at the sky and watched as a transport neared, "Raines is onto you."

"It doesn't matter. My task in Academia is done. Even if he suspects me, he was surprisingly open to my suggestion of bringing them to the Vile Peaks. I hadn't expected him to suggest it even after Light's-"

"Breakdown?" Lumina suggested, "It's kind of cruel isn't it? Hope?"

"It can't be helped." Hope smiled, turning his stare down below where the transport had landed. He nearly walked off the ledge to catch a glimpse of the pink haired soldier, "For Light, I will do anything even if it means putting her through this pain."

Lumina suddenly snorted, before she felt another shift in the chaos behind her signalling the third's arrival. "Geez, you really do worship her."

"They're simply fake memories anyways."

"Then perhaps you should examine the true meaning of memories before you deem them 'fake.' The past is the past, the actions and people were real; her memories are no more real than your own." The third arrival announced as he met Hope's stare head on.

"It doesn't matter. Free her from Geostigma and cut the binds on her soul. I have to address a few more issues first before I can completely sever my ties. I'll take my leave."

"Who'd think that we'd be saving the soul of the Savior?" Lumina asked, raising an eyebrow at the purple man. He glanced down at her before he sneered and left the perch.

...

She could hear it, the pulsing of the earth beneath her feet. Something resonated with her here, something strange and unfamiliar yet there's a lingering sense of nostalgia. Lightning was lost. Occasional sparks of electricity erupted from the torn wires, leaving her wary. For a place like this to be abandoned for thousands of years, a sign of any sort of movement, especially from lifeless objects bothered her more than she could imagine. Motors and gears should have long been rusted over but she could still hear the silent groan of metal cranking. A part of her attributes it to the face that the Pulsian had always had impressive technology that remain impressive after destruction. The scraps crack beneath the metal soles of her boots as she scales the mountainous terrain of ancient technology. "Light!? Light!?" Hissing as she heard her name resound loudly in the large area, she glared down from the cliff she stood watching as the three from Midgar clambered their way. Most of the time, she finds herself baffled by the idiocy of them. Rolling her eyes, she picks up a metal screw before she throws it as fast and as strongly as she could, making the small piece of metal ricochet off the nearest metal beam beside the three. All eyes turn up to her and Aerith waves with her ever-present grin.

"Idiots." Lightning muttered before pointing to their path wordlessly. Cloud didn't bother to answer as he simply started heading towards the indicated direction. Now wasn't the time to question her. Not only was she in a sour, _sour_, mood but the last thing she needs is to hang back waiting up for those incapable of keeping up with her. Raines and his stupid ideas. Of all people, she had to go with Aerith, Cloud, and _her_. Seriously, of _all_ people. Moving forward on her own, she scouted the deserted area ahead by herself. This was better; she was always one to work alone and Raines knew that. He knew it but he still forced her into this because of that teamwork crap. It was probably just another way for him to say 'solve your problems on your own' because he was too damn lazy to actually get involved with smoothing over prickly relations.

Her path came to an end. The other three were still a fair distance behind. Jumping back down onto the even pathway, she leaned against one of the broken Pulsian weapons before whipping out her phone to check up on Fang's status. It buzzed shortly before a familiar snicker sounded on the other side. "Miss me already?"

Ignoring that question, Lightning dove straight to the problem, "Did you find the target?"

"Really? We've been here for two hours only. I don't think this would be much of a challenge if it was that easy. I gave them a few tips, but Raines told us not to help them too much so I'm just hanging back." Fang sighed and Lightning could almost see the smirk on the other's face, "You still hanging in there?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, just try not to kill anyone." Fang joked, though the underlying seriousness was made apparent enough.

"Don't be stupid."

"Remember, take a deep breath and-" Cutting off the line, Lightning was about to put her phone away before it rang.

"What?"

"Oh, I love you too." Fang laughed on the other end before the line was cut. Rolling her eyes, she stuffed her phone into her pocket just in time to see the rest of her team catch up to her. Sparing a look to Aerith only, Lightning continued walking forward again.

"So..." The brunette started, doing a small jog so she could walk side to side with her, "Located the target yet?"

"No. It's small, it's fast, and on top of that, it runs at the slightest noise. I suggest you stop screaming my name so that the whole world can hear."

"Eh... sorry." Aerith laughed breathlessly with a small tap to her head with her knuckles. A moment of silence. Lightning starts a countdown in her head knowing the other won't last long in the awkwardness. "Have any ideas how we can find it?"

"Raines chose this task for your mission." Lightning answered strictly, "Stealth. We have to make sure you can get into the Reactors without being detected."

"So you want us to sneak up to the target."

"As long as you're quiet enough to sneak up to the target, I don't really care what you do."

"I see. Well, we've been going on about this in the wrong way then." Aerith huffed, suddenly stopping in her steps. "This place is huge. There are so many places to hide that it'll be literally impossible to find the target. That would make the target impossible to find, therefore making this task impossible. If Raines had designed this for our mission then I'm sure he knows that we're not going to be using the main doorway to the Reactors." Lightning smirked, liking where Aerith was taking this. At least someone is capable of handling herself well. "In order for this mission to be manageable, the target is somewhere we would be able to access, somewhere we will notice. However, it can't notice us." Looking up and down the path, Lightning followed the flower girl's eyes before she unintentionally allowed them to linger on Tifa, meeting the ruby gaze before she tore her eyes away. "Walking on the main path isn't exactly stealthy." Aerith sighed.

"So? What do you plan to do?"

"I was thinking I would ask you that. Y'know, a few pointers won't hurt."

"I'm here to observe." Lightning breathed, "I gave you enough hints about the nature of this task."

"Come on, I'm sure Raines had told you more back then-"

"Back then, Raines marooned Fang and I here with a piece of paper that said 'STEALTH' along with three day's food supply. Figure it out yourself." Lightning retorted blandly, "I'm sure there are other brains that are useful here besides yours and mine."

"Uhm..." Clearing her throat, Aerith glanced back at the other two before she nodded, "I'll go talk to them now."

The wind caught her hair slightly; it was an unnatural wind. Taking a deep breath, Lightning looked down the long path, eyes narrowing on a bridge in the distance. "Aerith." She suddenly called out, "I'm going ahead."

"What, wait-" She didn't bother for an answer before she darted forward. There was something there on that bridge. Her gut churned uncomfortably and for a moment she felt as if she was going to gag before she forcefully forced the feeling away. Jumping down the edgy piles of machinery, Lightning came to a halt at that particular bridge. Slowing her own breathing, she strained her ears to listen for something, perhaps a sign, or maybe... a boy's voice. "Light? Geez... why did you run off like that?" Aerith wheezed, instantly breaking the soldier's focus. "I thought you had saw something. Was it the target?"

"The target?" Shaking her head, the soldier simply crossed her arms, "I don't have to find the target, you do."

"But-"

"There are no 'buts.' Not everything is going to be handed to you on a silver platter. I have half the mind to just ditch."

"Fine then." Cloud started, already like a provoked chocobo, "Ditch then. It's not like you're helping anyways."

"Fine." Lightning bit back. This was tiring and utterly ridiculous. The other half of her mind was now begging her to lodge her foot so far up his ass that would tickle his tonsils. Spinning on her heel, she started to walk off.

"Light, wait." Aerith called out to her before there was a struggle in her tone, "Cloud, don't you know when to stop? Light! Light!"

"Hey!" Cloud's voice boomed over, "What the hell? You're really-"

"I don't have time to baby you." Lightning spat over her shoulder, "You want to get tough? Do it on your own!" The moment those words left her mouth, an excruciating pain shot forth in her chest. "Fuck!" Grasping her hand over, she staggered forward dropping onto her knees. What was that? She could hear the other's voices but they were distorted, morphed into some incomprehensible mumble and for a second, her vision blackened completely.

_"Enough! The whole world's out to get us. I can barely keep myself alive, let alone some helpless kid! I don't have time to baby you. You want to get tough? Do it on your own!"_

Her eyes cleared immediately as a horrid choke tore through her throat. Gasping for air, she clutched the jacket in a death grip, hearing the fabric tear. Whipping around, she stared wide eyed as Tifa and Aerith ran up to her but she could only see Cloud standing on the bridge. "Look out!" Her voice was raw. Forcing her legs forward, she made a mad dash for the blonde.

It was bright red and pink laced with black. The waterfall to the side of the bridge glowed eerily before a voice rang out from the expanse. "ODIN!"

"What the-" Cloud only managed before Lightning made her stance between him and the vibrant summon circle; Etro script. Her fingers hovered over the Blaze Edge. The intricate circles of writing spun like a lock opening to another world and she could hear the ticking of a large clock in a place far away. A piercing howl, no - more like a neigh of mythical stallions sounded in the Peaks.

"Get down!" Lightning yelled shoving Cloud to the side before white flashed before her eyes. She barely caught a glimpse of the glowing six-eyed beast before she was slammed hard and launched off her feet. Thrown upwards, she knew what came next; she was going down. She plummeted down off the bridge with the wind whipping in her ears. Free falling was her specialty and she thanked the Gods and Goddess' that she always carried her grav-con unit. She winced her eyes, holding her hand out as if to block the sprays and splashes of water. God. Damn. This. There is a waterfall, in other words, there is a body of water down below. Who the hell knows how deep or shallow it is, what lurks in it or what disease the water is soiled with. The white mist fogged her vision, she was falling down unknown depths and the impact could very well be her demise. Her hand whirled with wind as she tossed an aeroga forward but the instant she felt the wind return she knew it was too late. She snapped her fingers hoping to break the fall at the very least with an sloppy landing. Electricity cackled around her body, forming a blue barrier. She felt the impact, knocking the air out of her lungs as she collided with the surface of the water before she's dunked into a dark abyss of water. Lightning swore in her mind, and she would've done it out loud if her mouth weren't clogged with the filthy water. Kicking her feet, she broke out heaving for air and quickly scanned her situation. She could feel her body complain at the strain, no doubt that collision bumped more bones that she would care to know. The grav-con had been calculated to adjust for impact on ground, not in water. Wringing out her soaked mantle, she idly wondered why she wore it in the first place.

"And so she falls." A deep voice vibrates in the expanse and over the loud splashing of the water. Lightning tenses and whips around, hand instantly finding her blade when she sees a man standing on the dry ground with a large black cleaver clutched in his hand. His hair was dark purple, eyes grey, and he sneers. "Time has stopped, yet time moves forward." He walks forward, steps heavy, calculated and strong. "A long lost fragment, not forgotten, and soon to be reclaimed."

"Save it." Lightning hisses and unsheathed her Blaze Edge, pointing the tip towards the man, "Are you the one that attacked us?"

"And if I was?" He taunts.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You should know." He answers before the orb on his sword glows an eerily red.

_"Caius Ballad!"_ Lightning frowns as the name echoes in her mind. It was an unfamiliar name attached to an unfamiliar face. She didn't know him, never heard of him, yet she knew. "Caius." She muttered, the name not entirely foreign to her lips. It was awkward and strange, and she didn't like a single syllable of it. She also hated the smug smirk that it brought to his face.

"And so, you are the thirteenth and final piece." He states, "The fact that you know my name is enough to prove her existence. Who are you? What are you, Lightning?"

She bit her lip, blade never wavering as it hovered in the air. His eyes are questioning, but she had a sinking feeling that this man would know the answer to that question better than she did. It made no sense. "I am who I am." Lightning retorts, bringing her arm back in preparation. The man readied himself as well, clearly knowledgeable of her battle stance.

"Then I will remind you of exactly _what_ you are." His cleaver dropped into the ground before darkness imploded around her.

She didn't see it until it was too late. The shadows exploded from the ground, it's waves traveling out from three directions before they narrowed on her faster than she could blink. Lightning took the blow head on, knocking the air out of her lungs before she slammed against the wall and crumpled onto the floor. Groaning, she forced her vision to focus, forced her arms and legs to get her back up and glared at the man. "Any more tricks up your sleeve?" Lightning grunted. She wanted to do nothing more than to wipe that damned smirk off his face.

"Perhaps a few more." Her brows knit, fingers threading around the hilt of the Blaze Edge again. He snorted before his feet kicked off the ground, propelling himself towards her at alarming speeds.

"Tch. Come and die." Lightning took a step back instead, bringing her blade up just enough for it to grind against his as sparks erupted. Dropping her shoulder, his body stepped past her before she brought her knee up into his gut, kicking him back. He staggered, but swiftly swung his cleaver across in one fell swoop, the tip of the black blade barely skimming her as she too was forced back to put the distance back between them. "Not so tough now." Lightning muttered under her breath and with the way his face distorted with displeasure made it clear that he had heard. There was a silver lining of truth there. For one reason or another, even though her mind didn't know him, her body did. She knew the way he fought as if she had fought him thousands of times in the past.

"It seems you've retained more than all the previous ones." He comments and doesn't bother to elaborate. "However, you are no different." His feet kicked off the ground, charging at her again. For his size and his cleaver, she was surprised at his speed. More than surprised; she was impressed. He could keep up with her. With an attack far too eager, Lightning stepped aside swiftly as his blade tore through the ground in an upward slash only to glide smoothly past her. Taking the chance, she thrust her Blaze Edge forward piercing his smug face before his body evaporated into a storm of black shadows.

It was like time had slowed giving her only a brief vision. She had the same silvery pink hair as her, tied up in a side pony tail, wide innocent and kind blue eyes, "Serah..." Lightning breathed as her heart seized painfully and panic surge sickly in her gut. "Serah!"

"Too easy." Behind her. The vision of her sister disappeared and before she could turn fully the cleaver tore through her body, slashing past her measly cloth uniform, crushing her bones and flesh. Red and then black. Her body was flung into the air before she crashed heavily on the ground, flipping until she was face down. It was unreal, her body still reeling from shock to feel any pain. "Still falling for the same tricks." Caius sneers as he approaches her. She could see his mouth move but she couldn't hear anything anymore.

"No." Lightning grunts as her vision blurs. She won't die like this, and not so easily. Clutching her wound, she ignores the touch of the sticky blood oozing out from her wound and cast a healing spell despite her state. "N-Not like this."

His eyes narrowed, his arms bringing up his cleaver for the finishing blow but as her eyes dimmed on her, she could barely see Caius suddenly turn away and then a flash of silver. Her body felt heavy and her eyes drooped. Black boots stepped in-between her and Caius and as her consciousness faded the last thing she saw was the long silver hair and the glint of a long Masamune.

* * *

**Hehe... what a coincidence. I was just asked about Odin and he's in this chapter! Don't think I've forgotten about Lumina!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

"Lightning!" Tifa screamed, almost throwing herself off the edge as she watched the soldier plummet down into the black abyss.

"Tifa watch out!" Aerith yanked her back forcefully, throwing themselves onto the floor as the white stallion that had been summoned galloped in front of them, it's neigh resounding in the expanse. "Cloud!"

The said man was on the ground too, nearly trampled to death with his eyes still wide-open in a daze. It didn't last long though as he blinked awake and frantically unsheathed his fusion blade to face the summon. "Get back!" He yelled at them as he slowly backed away from the glowing six-eyed horse who simply stood in mid-air staring him down.

"Stand down." The voice washed over them, tinged with a strange sense of resignment and laziness mixed together. All eyes instantly turned to the young man sitting crossed legged not too far away from them with dual blades resting on his lap. He wore nothing but black, a black khaki capris, military boots, and a form-fitting black t-shirt. Tifa staggered up, pushing Aerith behind her as she stared wearily. He couldn't have been older than them. He had mid-length chocolate brown hair which was the most outstanding amongst his boyish features. "Odin won't attack." The man shrugged, "Well, at least not you."

"Who are you?" Cloud instantly demanded, still glancing carefully between the two of them.

"Not the summoner." He answered, "I don't plan on getting in your way if you just sit back and watch. Can't have any interruptions."

"Interrupting what?" Aerith asked, stepping out from behind the fighter.

"Important things."

"Answer the damn question." Cloud bit out in a near growl of frustration.

He quirked an eyebrow and laughed half mockingly, "I don't think you're in the position to demand answers. My job is to make sure you just stay where you are until Caius finishes up." With a slight jump, he pushed himself up while sheathing both blades behind his back, "Time's up and at the rate things are going, we need the Savior more than you need Lightning, or the Cetra."

"What do you want with her?"

"Not gonna tell you."

"Then I'll force the answer from you."

"Be my guest." The man shrugged before wagging a finger up at the observing summon, "Don't know if you'll get struck down or not though so I wouldn't take chances."

"That's for me to decide."

"Your funeral."

"It's going to be no one's funeral." Another voice interrupted before the air behind the mysterious young man swirled in a mist of darkness that distorted the space around. Amidst the shadows was a dark amber glow before another man stepped out dressed in a long black leather coat, black jeans, and heavy boots. "Where's Lightning?" He asked glancing around before his baby blue eyes narrow on the other three. This man had long blonde hair with bangs covering over his eyes. He was large and tall, towering over the other young man and his expression looked tired and shaggy which was in no doubt aided by his prickly facial hair.

"Where she's supposed to be." The young man all but hissed and glared at the tall blonde, "Why the hell're you here? I thought you were holding off bird-boy."

"Easier said than done." The blonde huffed, "We failed again."

"No; _you_ failed." Crossing his arms, the younger man shook his head and looked up at the summon, frowning as he watched the stallion slowly fade until it was no longer there.

"We're leaving, Noel." The blonde sighed shaking his head.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer our questions." Cloud demanded, running up towards them now that the summon was no longer behind his back.

"Huh. He wants to fight."

"Noel." The tall blonde warned.

"I'll take him." Noel, who was the young man, said as he unsheathed his dual blades, "If he can't even take me, then Lightning'll waste him. Save her the trouble."

"What?"

Tifa's gears turned in her head at his contradicting statements. One moment they're after Lightning, the other they sound as if they're helping Lightning. Helping her from what though? Save her the trouble from what? Clenching her fists, Tifa stiffly walked forward standing side-by-side with Cloud as she tugged on her gloves. "Hmph. We can take them." Noel huffed.

"I'm not helping-"

"Fine." The brunette snapped before he darted forward, blades ready for battle in an instant. Tifa, too, was just about to step in before Aerith's voice pierced the tension.

"No! Don't move!"

Those words had barely registered in their minds before the air around them suddenly chilled, frosting over with snow before ice spikes erupted from the ground leveling the battle field into a tall glacier with tendrils of frozen water spread everywhere like a spider's web. "What the-" Tifa could hear Noel vent on the other side, "Damn it! What the hell Snow?"

"S-Snow?" Tifa gasped, the familiarity of the name choked in her throat. Aerith recognized the name as well, meeting Tifa's shocked stare with one of her own.

"Sis said not to fight them."

"That was a thousand years ago!"

"She said not to fight them." Snow repeated, voice low and unyielding. "Leave. Now."

"Tch. Fine. Make sure you do your job next time and don't muck it up."

"I won't."

There was a single crystalline pang before the sound of shattering ice shook the Vile Peaks. Tifa stood rooted to her spot, barely catching a glimpse between the shimmering particles dispersed into the air leaving the once humid and muggy air cold and dry. Noel was already gone but the tall blonde glanced back at her one last time, his baby blue eyes soft and almost apologetic before the shadowy rift closed, disappearing as if it was never there to begin with. They weren't left alone for long before the sound of many footsteps could be heard. Tifa turned to watch as Barret, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge appeared around the corner; their faces wrought with distress and worry. Tifa frowned, finding no solace in their presence and couldn't ignore the sudden foreboding.

...

There was that incessant beep that grated on her raw nerves as her senses slowly came back to her. "Shut up." Lightning hisses before pain scorches across her chest, forcing her to cough and hack violently until she could taste iron and metal on her tongue. Grunting, she forces her eyes open and wince at the offending light.

"I figured it was about time you woke up." A familiar accented voice spoke out to her, making her search for the owner to find Fang leaning against one of the drawers in the cramped medical room of the transport. "Imagine my surprise when we stumbled across you lying face down drowning in your own blood. If it wasn't for your pathetic attempt at healing yourself you'd be dead right now. What happened?"

"Shit happened."

"I'm serious Lightning." Fang nearly yelled, "You almost died."

"Where are the others?"

"Don't know. Barret and the others are out there looking for the rest of your team. Wait until Aerith can heal you up properly."

"You should be out there helping." Lightning hissed as she tried to sit up. Fang didn't stop her. "You know the area the best."

"Who'd take care of your sorry ass? Barret tried stuffing cotton balls into your body to stop the bleeding and Jessie insisted on pumping you up on painkillers to the point where it would put you into an induced coma." Fang huffed, "Now what happened?"

"It's a blur. Someone attacked Cloud, I pushed him out of the way and got knocked down a bridge. Another person was waiting for me down there."

"And?"

"Serah was there."

"What?"

The soldier shifted and stared directly at Fang grimly, "He used Serah against me and caught me off guard. He knew about Serah." Shaking her head, the soldier massaged her temple as if she could soothe the raging headache. "Caius. I think his name was Caius. Caius Ballad."

"Alright." Pushing herself from her seat, Fang grabbed the spear as she headed out of the room, "I'll go tell Hope and have him run a check on that name. Don't even try to move. I'll be back. If this 'Caius' knew to use Serah against you, it probably means that he's specifically after you. Damn coward if you ask me." The door slid shut behind Fang before Lightning slumped back down onto the bed and stared up at the roof. She could see Serah again, her wide and bright eyes, and her skin with a healthy hue. Strange that she looked much older than the Serah Lightning remembers so clearly, and she wonders if that was what Serah would've looked like if she had been given the chance to grow up. The Serah she knew was as pale and white as the cage that imprisoned her, her body no more than skin and bones, but the one similarity between them were the eyes. They had always been gentle but hidden deep within, there was always a spark of a softer strength that Lightning didn't possess. Shakily, Lightning pushes herself up and away from the bed. Like hell she was going to sit here and do nothing if she could help it.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Death and blood; those were the two words that replayed over and over again in Tifa's mind like a broken record. Panic was the first thing she knew when she had listened to Barret's frantic explanation of what happened before Jessie promptly interrupted to tell them that Lightning was found on the brink of death from blood loss due to a severe slash wound. Tifa dashed back to the transport as fast as her legs would carry her, ignoring everyone and everything that had nothing to do with the pink haired woman. "Lightning!" Tifa yelled as she crashed into the transport, looking frantically around before she stilled at the sight of an extremely pale Lightning seated on one of the chairs in the main room. "You're... Y-You should be on the medical room!" Rushing over to Lightning, she almost flinched when she saw the bandages wrapped layer upon layer across her chest and torso. "Who did this to you?"

"Tifa, calm down." Fang sighed as she emerged from the said medical room.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?!"

"Lightning?" Aerith's voice soon joined in as well. A frown instantly replaced her usual serene expression before the flower girl swiftly set herself beside Lightning and grabbed the soldier's wrist to check her pulse. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"Really?" The soldier finally retorted but her voice was laced with fatigue.

"I don't need your sarcasm." Aerith chided, "How is your wound?"

"Hurts like hell."

"Come with me." In an instant, Aerith slipped Lightning's arm over her shoulder before supporting the soldier onto her feet. She did it with surprising strength and speed. Before Tifa could even help, Fang had already grabbed Lightning's other arm, "I need to properly heal your wound. Jessie has already filled me in." Without waiting for an answer, Aerith soon locked herself with Lightning in the medical room alone while Fang was left to guard the door and to answer questions.

"What happened?" Tifa demanded and moved to stand as close to that door as possible. She needed to be there to make sure Lightning was alright.

The woman looked at her from the corner of her eyes, "Shit happened."

"Fang-"

"Light?! Lightning!" Aerith's alarm ceased the pending interrogation and instilled fear in her heart.

Fang didn't wait before she burst into the room, "You stay out-" Shoving past Fang, Tifa barged in as well and rushed over to the bed. It was horror. The gaping wound on Lightning's chest wasn't bleeding blood anymore, but a thick black fluid gushed out onto her skin. It traveled in her veins as well, leaving them bulging and dark, in stark contrast to her deathly white skin. Lightning's body was convulsing violently but not a single scream escaped the soldier's lips. Her eyes were clenched shut with pain, jaw in a deadlock and her face was slick with cold sweat. "What the hell did you do to her!" Fang shouted as she moved to constrain Lightning into the hospital bed.

"No!" Lurching forward, Aerith shoved Fang hard and stood in her way, "You can't touch her!"

"What?"

"T-That's Geostigma! You can't touch her or you'll get infected as well!"

"Geostigma!?"

Rushing back to the soldier, Aerith held Lightning's face firmly, "Light, Light! I need you to focus. Listen to me! You're going to be alright but I need you to stay with me! It's going to stop and it won't hurt anymore. You just need to hold on." Shaking her head in frustration, Aerith could barely stop Lightning from thrashing, "Tifa! Tifa!"

She couldn't look away, she couldn't stop looking at the pain so visibly clear on Lightning's face. "Hey!" Tifa was shook harshly before she finally snapped out of the trance she was in and saw Fang's eyes alight. "Snap out of it! Aerith needs your help!"

"Help me hold her down." No words came to her and Tifa doubted she had her voice to answer even if she knew what to say. Tifa lurched forward gripping Lightning's shoulders in a steel hold and watched as Aerith dipped her fingers into the blackness of the wound. "I need to purify it."

"You can do that?" Fang asked.

"I don't know. I can try. Fang, you need to get out of this room. What if you get infected-"

"I'll be fine! Help Lightning."

Aerith neither had the energy or the time to argue. It was like she was praying then. Closing her eyes, she remained completely still and then, Tifa could feel it, Lightning's body slowly started to calm. The darkness that traveled along her bloodstreams diluted and color flooded through her pale body to restore her to her normal skin tone. The black blood dispelled and like water to steam, it vaporized into a black mist before fading completely away. Aerith opened her eyes again before she released a deep breath and held both hands over Lightning's chest before the healing green wave washed over the clean wound. The skin stitched back together flawlessly and without even so much as a slight scar. It was like the wound was never there to begin with and a collective breath of relief was shared. "She... should be safe now." Aerith breathed before leaning back as she pulled the sheets over Lightning's shoulders.

"So... the Geostigma, it's gone?" Fang asked, "You... can heal Geostigma?"

"No. I didn't heal it. I just... purified it. I-I'm not even so sure myself." Aerith sighed and shook her head.

"I mean, it was Geostigma right? I thought it's impossible to heal!"

"If that wasn't Geostigma then I don't know what it was. All I know was that it was the Lifestream, but horribly tainted. That's what Geostigma is though isn't it?"

"Y-You just healed Geostigma!" Fang almost yelled and smiled at the same time, "Do you even realize what this means! How did you do it?! Is it because you're a Cetra?"

"I don't know." Aerith whispered, "I really don't... I only know that I had felt anger."

"What?"

"It's strange but I don't understand it myself as well. I just got this feeling. I'm sorry."

"Why the hell are you apologizin' for?" Fang smirked, "You just saved Lightning's life. So you've got nothing to say other than 'you're welcome' when I thank you, and the same with Vanille, Sazh, Hope and even Raines too."

"I just did everything I could."

"And that's a lot. So thanks. Thanks for savin' my partner." Aerith beamed and Tifa allowed herself to smile when the glanced at each other.

...

There was a collective sigh of relief and Tifa watched with a small moment of deja-vu. It was very much reflective of her own relief when Aerith had told her that Lightning was safe now. The strings of tension snapped and everyone seemed to slump back into their seats where they had been waiting anxiously outside the medical room. There was no doubt that they had heard the panic behind the closed door. "Light'll be up and around tomorrow." Fang boasted as if she was proud of her own daughter. Everyone chuckled, the atmosphere was light now and even Tifa giggled softly.

"Who did this to her?" Cloud's tone had cut through that delicate air like a razor. Everyone turned to him standing upright and stiff at the mouth of the hallway. His face was set in stone, lips pursed and his blue eyes seem to pierce through anyone he looked at.

"Don't know." Fang answered, her voice dropping in response to Cloud's seriousness. "A man called Caius apparently."

"Caius..." he muttered beneath his breath as if to engrave it into everyone's mind. Without another word, he stalked off and they could hear the transport door open and shut before they're left in the silence. Tifa shifted uncomfortably beneath everyone's wide-eyed look of confusion before she nodded and left after the blonde man. She immediately spotted Cloud standing not too far ahead in the small open area in front of the transport.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked as she moved to stand beside him.

"We all overheard." Cloud started gruffly, "It was Geostigma?"

"Y-Yeah, but I think Aerith healed it somehow."

"They said it was impossible to heal Geostigma."

"Well... maybe it's not so impossible-"

"But Aerith did it?" He interrupted.

"Cloud, what is it?"

"They'll want to control her."

"What?"

"The Guardian Corps." Cloud breathed as he ran a hand through his hair, "They'll use her like a test subject. Just like SHINRA, just because Aerith's a Cetra, just because she can heal Geostigma."

"Cloud..."

"Tifa, we can't trust them. Maybe..." he hesitated, "maybe we should've let Lightning die."

He shouldn't of had said that. No matter how much they had hurt Lightning, he should never say that. He should never had said that in front of her. Tifa lashed out on him and she didn't hold back. The blistering slap of skin echoed in the Vile Peaks. Even her own hand stung but Tifa was neither surprised nor remorseful. He deserved it. Cloud, though, was clearly surprised. His head was still turned from the blow, eyes wide, and his cheek was rapidly turning red, then a darker red, and almost purple. "What's wrong with you?" Her voice trembled with anger and betrayal. "Do you even realize what you just said?"

"I'm only doing this to protect us-"

"Protect us?" Tifa scoffed, "Light has been the one that has been protecting us. Not you. I know you don't like her, but this is too much. Light had saved you. She was the one that had pushed you out of the way and took the blow. She fell off the bridge because of you! If you had only kept your mouth shut-"

"So it's my fault now?!" Cloud shouted, "Why are you always on her side?! She hates you just as much as she hates me!"

"I don't care." Tifa stated firmly, "I'm on her side because she's right; and we're wrong."

"We're wrong? How the hell are we wrong? I'm the one that's protecting you from her!"

"I don't need you to protect me from her! And neither does Aerith! Lightning hates me enough that you don't have to protect me from her!" Storming back towards the transport, a firm hand wrapped around her wrist but Tifa slapped Cloud away and glared at him as if it would suddenly make him disappear. She didn't need to deal with this right now. "Lightning will never hurt Aerith. She'll never let anyone use Aerith as some test animal! Why can't you understand?!"

"If you're so smart then explain it to me!"

"It'll be Serah all over again! Serah, Serah, Serah! It's always about Serah!" Tifa yelled, "I'm sick of it but that's why Lightning will never let anyone hurt Aerith!"

"That doesn't mean anything! If it means that she can find a cure for Geostigma, she'll do it. Lightning will! I know she will! She'll do it because she doesn't want Bodhum to repeat itself!"

"You don't know Lightning-"

"And you do?!" Tifa bit her lip hard and drew blood. She could taste the metallic flavor and it was obvious Cloud could see it because he almost looked startled. "T-Tifa, I..."

"I don't know her." Tifa hissed as she desperately fought against the burn in her eyes, "I'll never know her as well as I want to. I made mistakes that I will regret forever. One of them... is you." Cloud's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in absolute shock. "I love you, but I'll never love you for what you had just said. If you had truly meant for us to abandon Lightning, then I don't know you anymore. I won't allow myself to love you; I'd rather hate and resent you then."

It was then a girlish giggle sliced through the tension like a hot knife to butter. It was smooth, silky, and cunning. It was mischievous, and it was behind them. Tifa whipped around before Cloud instantly stood up in front of her protectively. "Now that's not a nice thing to say." The playful voice teased and it emanated from a young girl seated up above on the transport's wing. Her legs were dangling and swung playfully. She was dressed in a black Lolita Gothic dress but the most astounding feature was her hair. The girl looked like a younger version of the pink haired woman they were all familiar with. Her hair was silvery pink, the exact same shade as Lightning's, tied into a side ponytail. She had wide blue eyes that shined with eternal youth and a cute button like nose on her childish face.

She was everything but cute and childish though. "Who are you?" Cloud demanded, "Scram kid."

"First you ask me who I am and then you tell me to scram?" The girl asked, "You're not very smart are you? What kind of kid wanders around in the Vile Peaks anyways?"

"What?"

"Well, you wouldn't be that smart to treat me that lightly either." Lifting a hand, she simply waved around her index finger before red sparks cackled at her beckon, "I could kill you right now, but I don't think Sis will be too happy about that."

"Sis?"

"Hmm... well I suppose Snow had already given it away." The young girl shrugged. "In case you haven't already figured it out chocobo-head, I'm with all of those other buddies that you were arguing with before. Y'know, Noel and Snow. Oh... and Caius too." She added as if it was only an after-thought.

"Caius!" Cloud hissed and drew his fusion sword, "Where the hell is he?!"

"Hm? You think you can beat him?" Throwing her head back, the girl laughed, "Wow, you are stupid."

"Get down here!"

"So you can try to fight me? You'll stand no chance. No one here is strong enough to fight me. Not even Lightning." The girl said smugly before she did actually jump off from the transport and down onto the ground. "No one is stronger than me other than Sis, not even Caius."

"Then I'll just have to beat you, your Sis, and Caius."

"Y'know, I'm not like Snow. I wouldn't have stopped Noel from attacking you even if Sis told us not to. I don't think she'll be too happy if you died though... and getting on her bad side is not gonna earn me any brownie points."

"Then why are you talking to us?" Tifa asked.

"Well... I'm talking, not fighting, Sis didn't say anything about talking... Actually, she didn't say anything about fighting or attacking, she just said no killing." The girl shrugged, "I don't actually have any intention of fighting anyways... _for now_."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" The fighter continued, placing a hand on Cloud's arm for him to relax.

"Lightning will die." The girl said, "When she does, then it will be war."

"War?"

"War of the two worlds."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying whatever you want me to say, but once you find out about what I'm really saying, then you'll know." With a snap of her fingers, a dark shadow grew from behind her and swirled with the same dim amber light they had seen before. "If Lightning dies now, you may as well kiss Miss Cetra good-bye. It probably means it was meant to be then."

"Aerith? What do you mean?" Cloud demanded.

"She'll die of course." The girl giggled as if she had just told a joke, "You're not strong enough to protect her so you'll have to let Lightning do that. Once you've straightened yourself out, then you can do it. Until then though, someone has to die, and it has to be someone you care for just as much as you care for Aerith. So? It's your choice, who will die in Aerith's place?"

"No one." Cloud hissed, "No one will die on my watch."

"Someone will." She simply shrugged, and took one step back into the dark chaos, "It doesn't have to be more than one, but in order to get to that point, maybe a few more sacrifices are needed. You're a bit too cocky so you'll have to take a few more blows to get you back on the right track."

"W-Wait!"

The girl stepped into the dark portal but it didn't fade. The black mist hovered in front, growing denser and denser until she could hardly see the small rays of the dark amber light, "I'll see you again Tifa!" The girls voice called out to her, "I already know what's gonna happen to Cloud so it's kind of boring, but I wonder how much you can take before you crack?"

"Get back here!" Cloud yelled before he dashed for the shadows that lingered but with the same giggle that she had made her appearance with, it portal disappeared.

* * *

**Lumina who looks like Serah and Snow reappearing. That's definitely going to have some people raising some questions. Cloud already distrusts Lightning, and that little demonstration Jihl had put them through before didn't help...  
**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

She disappeared just like that. The air was wrought with tension as the two were left alone. These people, if they were actually people, appeared and disappeared on whim and it frightened her. Their intentions were in the shadows, their target was Lightning, and they were clearly strong. Swallowing thickly, Tifa took a step back towards the transport before she caught Cloud's eyes. "I think they're gone."

"Yeah." He nods but the fusion blade is still kept firmly held in his hand, "Who the hell are they? What did they mean? They said Aerith will-"

"We should tell the others."

"Tifa, wait." Cloud called after her before she could get too far. The silence that fell between them was so unlike the ones from their past. Some had been shy, some awkward, and some confident, but this one was teetering back and forth and Tifa knew, that which ever way things would fall something would break in the end.

"The others would want to know what's going on." Tifa breathed when neither of them new what else to say. "We shouldn't get too far from the others. With these... enemies here, it's better if we stay with the group."

Despite what she said, Tifa headed back into the transport with or without Cloud. Her thoughts were preoccupied with Lightning as she threw around possible explanations as to why this was happening. There was no 'why' though, not when there was no 'who.' With Lightning's past, she wasn't surprised to learn that there would be someone out for the soldier's life. "So?" Barret asked her the moment she stepped back in. Her gaze flitted over everyone, most of them giving her worried looks but she marked the two individuals exempt from the group. Aerith was most likely still caring for Lightning in the medical room.

"We were attacked."

"W-What!?"

Barret staggered up, knocking against the table that almost sent Fang toppling over from having her feet rested up on it. "You got attacked?" Fang managed to ask as well after she regained her balance, "We didn't hear a thing!"

"Well, we weren't... _attacked_, but someone that knew the person that had hurt Lightning came. They... talked."

"About what?"

"Weird things." Tifa sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. The door behind her slid open and she stepped aside to let Cloud in, though she avoided his eyes. She wasn't being fair; she knew that, but a part of her still resented him for saying what he did. "We got names but... I didn't recognize them, well, except one but..."

"But what?" Barret prodded, "Just say it!"

"Snow."

There was a flash of recognition in Fang's eyes. Her body stiffened as she slowly stood up from her seat. "Snow?" Fang repeated tersely and Tifa nodded in confirmation.

"Snow? Who the hell's Snow?" Barret huffed, "What other names?"

"Noel, and Caius. We didn't get the girl's name but..."

"She had pink hair." Cloud suddenly spoke up, "Blue eyes, pink hair; she looked just like Lightning."

"How did she look like?" Fang asked, "Pink hair, blue eyes, but _how_ did she look? How old?"

"Not old, just a kid. Younger. Wore her hair in this strange side-ponytail." Cloud described.

"Serah...?" Fang whispered beneath her breath, "No, that's impossible."

"Serah?" Barret repeated loud enough for everyone to hear clearly, "Who the hell's Serah?"

"Shut up!" Fang hissed as she sent a careful look towards the closed door of the medical room, "There's no way that it's Serah. It can't be-"

"They're not exactly human." Cloud retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Serah's dead. Snow's dead. It's gotta be a coincidence."

"A coincidence? I don't think so. They're here after Lightning; no one else."

"Look. They're _dead_." Fang stressed, "The dead don't come back."

"There's no one else that fits the description-"

"You better keep your trap shut. Not a single word of this reaches Light's ears, y'hear me? Or else there'll be hell to pay. Serah's dead. Period."

"I know what I saw."

"And I know what I know." Fang's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You ain't seeing anything. Ghosts."

"They attacked Lightning-"

"Caius attacked Lightning."

"They attacked us and Lightning was thrown off the bridge in the first place because of it!" Cloud seethed, "It was a blonde man, huge like a freakin' behemoth. He was called Snow."

"That doesn't mean-"

"How the hell doesn't it mean anything!"

"Because Snow is dead. Dead!" Fang yelled as she slammed her hand on the table, "Damn it! Lightning killed him herself! She put a fuckin' bullet in his thick skull during the Purge! Execution style; I'm sure your familiar with it since you've been on the receiving end of it before! No one lives after having their head blown to bits! His body was incinerated and now sits ten feet underground. Dead!"

"Tifa saw too!" Cloud argued before all eyes turned to the fighter. Their stares were burning holes and she hated being put in place like this. Her fists shook at her side as she pulled her attention to the firmly shut door, imagining Lightning's body slumbering behind it.

"There's no denying what we saw." Tifa breathed, "We don't know how Snow or Serah looked, only Light would know... but from what we've been told, there is a resemblance. I know it's impossible. They're dead and believe me when I tell you this. We know that the dead will always remain dead. We've all lost important people to us so we understand the finality of it. It's just... too much of a coincidence at the same time."

"That's why it's called a coincidence." Fang sighed, "Not a word to Lightning about this, especially you." The spear wielder said while pinning Cloud down with a glare. "I don't need her chasing ghosts."

"Damn it! They're not ghosts! They're after Lightning's life!"

"Caius is after Lightning's life. A man called Snow and Noel are after Lightning's life along with some unnamed girl. I don't know who the hell they are but they are definitely not Serah and Snow." Pushing herself up, Fang headed towards the cockpit, "We're leaving now. Screw this damn task because I ain't going to stay here in this god forsaken place any longer. Lightning needs medical attention and sitting here asking to be slapped twice isn't my idea of fun."

"Fang! Fang!" Cloud yelled, storming after the said woman before the door was slammed in his face. Whipping around, he lodged his fist against the wall in a display of frustration before he dropped down onto his seat petulantly and cut himself off from any discussion.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in the thick air hovering oppressively above them. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge looked uneasy, worried, and lost. Barret bore a deep frown, probably deep in thought. Wordlessly, Tifa moved towards the medical room and slipped in regardless of who was watching her. She could breathe easier now, having stepped away from the others. "How is she?" Tifa asked as she approached Aerith who was sitting on a chair beside the bed where Lightning laid.

"Sleeping." Aerith hummed, "Came to escape?"

"Maybe just a little." As Tifa rounded the bed, she smiled slightly at the brunette, "You heard everything?"

"It's impossible not to hear. It's a good thing Lightning's still asleep. She didn't even stir."

"Really?" Lightning had never been a deep sleeper due to the fact that she barely slept to begin with. Tifa was more than aware of the nightmares plaguing the soldier's mind now. The transport shook lightly, a sign that they had taken off, but relief never came. "Do you think it's possible?" Tifa whispered softly, "To see the dead again?"

She caught Aerith's gaze before the flower girl shook her head, "The dead will always be the dead. They're not meant to be seen again but they watch over us. Isn't that why you have to learn to appreciate what you have now?"

Aerith was right, and frankly, she's always right. Tifa looked back to Lightning's slumbering face. There's forever a frown on Lightning's brow, her expression would mar even in sleep and Tifa wonders if she's having a nightmare again. There was a moment of silence before Aerith stood up and wordlessly left the room. For what it was worth, Tifa internally thanked her for this moment of privacy.

The bed sinks beneath her as she takes a seat on the edge. She never takes her eyes off the slumbering pinkette for a moment as the lingering fear still wallowed in her gut. Her family had been taken away from her, and it never occurred to her before but she had just recently realized that Lightning was as susceptible to death as anybody else. It was such an obvious thing but Tifa simply attributed it to the fact that Lightning seemed inhuman sometimes.

She could feel a strange sensation overwhelming her as she sat there in the dark medical room, and urge silently tempting her for just a simple touch. Biting her lip at the sudden churn of anxiety in her gut, Tifa reached for Lightning. She wasn't far, and soon the electrical touch of Lightning's cheek against the pads of her fingertips tingled. "Light?" Tifa whispered as she leaned a little closer, gazing down at the soldier's calm expression, "Light, I..." With a heavy heart, Tifa shifted and rested her hand on the pillow beside Lightning's head, "Don't... scare me like this. I thought... I had lost you." Silence answered her. Whether Lightning was awake or not, it would always be the same response. The soldier neither looked nor talked to her, and Tifa knew that Lightning was purposefully ignoring her for a good reason. There have been angry words and Lightning had the right to be mad at her, after all, Tifa knows that she had done nothing but warrant the pinkette's hatred. There were mistakes after mistakes. How could someone so close feel so far away? However, nothing felt more permanent than the distance that death would put between them. Lightning was alive though, so Tifa didn't know if she should consider this a second chance.

Tifa leans in further, supporting her weight on her hand beside the soldier's head as she uses her other hand to gently brush the pink bangs to the side. The back of fingers gently glided down Lightning's cheek, remembering the time Lightning had touched her like this. It was a time when Tifa had never realized how fragile their relationship was. She went in closer, her breath caressing Lightning's lips, until she froze when Lightning grunted quietly in her sleep. The frown returned and the pained grimace plagued her once again. Holding her breath, Tifa turned slightly and pressed her lips to Lightning's cheek, allowing the warm touch to linger for a bittersweet moment.

...

"Are you going to let them escape? Just like that?" The pinkette asked playfully as her feet kicked from the steel bar she was sitting on.

With a snort, the Caius heaved his cleaver forward again and nodded up at the departing transport, "Fools. One strike and I can bring an end to it all."

"Bring the wrong end." Lumina repeated as she shook her head disapprovingly, "It's time to wake up Sis isn't it?" With a hop off of the mound of metal she had been sitting on, the pinkette smirked at Caius before she stepped back, "I do love playing games." A black force field wrapped around her small body before she disappeared into the portal.

In the distance, he could hear the battle still on-going before a sneer painted across his face. He'll have to tear the One-winged Angel from the sky after seeing to the revival of the Goddess of Death. His eyes glowed bright red before a violent storm would vortex around him, wafting up the dust and debris into a tornado.

...

A piercing roar of a beast shook the sky. Tifa snapped up from her seat beside Lightning. The loud panicked voices of her friends could be heard on the other side of the door before the transport took a sudden violent turn throwing Tifa down onto the ground. "Shit!" Fang's voice could be heard over the intercom, "We're under attack! Sit tight!"

"Attack?" She could hear a low groan before her head whipped back seeing Lightning gingerly pick herself up from the ground after having being tossed from her sleep, "Light!" Rushing over to help the soldier, Tifa quickly fretted, checking over Lightning's wounds.

"I'm fine." Lightning grunted before she shoved Tifa's hands away from her. The transport took another abrupt turn, sending Tifa crashing into Lightning as they haphazardly tried to brace themselves. "Fuck it!" Hissing, Lightning staggered onto her feet and pushed her way out of the medical room with a frantic Tifa hot on her heels.

"Light! You shouldn't be-"

"Light!"

"Lightning!" All of her friends similarly chorused when the pinkette had stumbled out into the main transport room.

Aerith was swiftly at her side, restraining a struggling Lightning, "You can't! Your wounds are still-"

"It won't matter if we crash and burn!" Shoving Aerith away forcefully, the soldier moved quickly to the cockpit, throwing the door open so that the voice of Fang, whose profanity filter was shut off, could be heard.

"What the fuck! You better get your ass back-"

"Shut the hell up Fang! We don't have time." Lightning interrupted as she took a seat in the co-pilot area, "What the hell's happening!?"

"That's happening!" They could all see it, a large beast. Flying in front of them was a monster, it's red eyes alight with it's large wings revealed before them. From it's mouth were two long horns and it's claws sharp and jagged. She had seen it before, Lightning knew it, but she didn't know where. "Lightning! Lightning!" Fang yelled beside her, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Now's not the time to get distracted-"

"Caius..."

"What?!"

"That's Caius!" Lightning yelled as she brought her hands to the controls but at her touch, red sparks flew from the keys before they exploded.

"What the fuck!" Fang yelled as they staggered away from the controls, wafting at the smoke suffocating the cockpit. "We have to get out-"

"Hello, _Sis_."

They whipped around at the playful voice to see AVALANCHE clutching the closest solid thing to keep themselves from falling due to the turbulence. In a puff of dark smoke, a sole figure stepped out. Her black boots clicked against the table's surface revealing herself to all. A playful smirk appeared on her lips as she lent forward slightly, narrowing her mischievous eyes on Lightning. Azure blue eyes clashed with azure blue eyes. The pink hair drifted over her right eye and a side-ponytail gently rested over her shoulder. "You..." Tifa breathed.

"Lumina!" Aerith called out from where she was.

"Serah..." The whisper barely escaped Lightning's lips before Lumina's eyes lit up with mirth.

"You can't even recognize your own sister?" Lumina giggled before she turned around pointing a finger at the exit hatch, "I'll catch you later hm?" From her fingertips shot a red bolt, blowing the hatch off. In an instant, the wind slammed into them, funneling out like a vacuum. The girl disappeared just as sudden as she had appeared.

The transport instantly spiraled and took a plunge, nose-diving straight to the ground. "Jump!" Fang yelled, before she leapt out of the hole blown apart by the young pinkette.

"Go! Go!" Barret yelled as he pushed the rest of AVALANCHE out before turning to face the rest, "Cloud, take Aerith and jump! Tifa, get over here!"

Tifa climbed the transport, reaching out to grasp Barret's hand before he hauled her closer to the gaping hole. "Light..." Turning around, she stopped when she saw Lightning standing there. Her hand clutched onto the seats to hold her upright but the soldier's eyes were absent. It was like she was lost in some sort of trance, "Light!" Screaming the pinkette's name, she reached forward, silently urging Lightning to look at her.

"Lightning!" Cloud's voice yelled from behind her, an in an instant, the consciousness swirled in the blue eyes. The soldier blinked before the loud groan of steel snapped her completely awake. She looked down past the windows of the cockpit to see the ground fast approaching.

"Hurry!"

"There's no time! Go!" Lightning yelled back up at them as she scaled the upturned chairs and table.

"Lightning!"

She could see the defiance in Lightning's eyes before she knew what was coming. When an opposite wind blew past them, Tifa desperately tried to reach her but Lightning's hand pulled back. Instead, the soldier flung her hand at them, unleashing an aeroga. It slammed them out of the transport, the wind launching them up into the air before Fang swiftly flew in with her Bahamut. "Light! She's still in there!" Tifa screamed as she frantically moved, but Barret's arms wrapped around her waist to hold her still, "Light's still-"

The world pulsed as if it was living and breathing. The ground, the air, everything shifted. It rippled and Tifa could feel it through her, reaching into the depths of her soul. Suddenly, the sky glowed bright red and they traced it back to it's source. The transport fell, but the light was vibrant and bright. Never once did it flicker before it crashed the ground, exploding into flames. "No... NO!" Tifa screamed as she thrashed in Barret's arms.

Bahamut flew straight for the ground, landing roughly as Fang dashed forward to the burning rubble, "Lightning! Fuck! Lightning!" The spear wielder yelled. Tifa finally freed herself from Barret,but the moment he r feet landed, she could feel it. A deep pulse vibrating from the burning wreckage. It traveled up her legs and through her entire body. It stopped her in her tracks. She felt sick, an uncomfortable churning as if everything that she is was being rejected. Fang's yells were muffled in her ears as if something or someone didn't want her to hear and suddenly, everything felt a world away. None of them moved and Tifa hadn't noticed it until Fang turned to them with wide-eyes. "What are you standing there for?! Help!" The metal groaned prompting Fang to turn back at it. The fire cackled until there was a shift. Burning debris moved before a figure rose above the flames. With a mechanical hiss, it's back straightened. Green eyes glowed as it rose, the majestic knight stepped out towards them and in it's arms was Lightning. It knelt before them, allowing Lightning to stand up on her own and it stayed there, it's eyes watching over her protectively.

"And here I was hoping Odin would just let you be." The playful voice returned. With sigh, Lumina paced slightly before a man stepped out of the fluttering shadows behind them. Caius. "I told you Odin won't let her die like that. He's like a loyal puppy even though she's not his real master."

"Hmph. Close enough." The man brushed off before he brought his large sword in front of him.

"But not close enough." Fang swiftly retorted as she brought her red spear to meet his, "You're not getting any closer."

With another shift, Odin appeared to bow it's head before it fades completely from sight. "Now that the cat's out of the bag, what do you want to do? Sis?" Lumina asked.

"Sis?" Aerith whispered as she looked to Lightning. Everything suddenly fell into place. Serah Farron, Claire Farron, Lightning and Lumina. They were all just names anyways. Lightning was Claire, and even Lightning had called Lumina, Serah.

"You... You were the one that attacked us?" Cloud breathed as he stepped forward, glaring at Lightning. "You're Sis? The one that Snow and Noel were talking about?"

"Snow?" Lightning whispered but the blonde man only shook his head and continued advancing on her.

"What the hell? You threw yourself off a damn bridge?! That was Odin wasn't it!"

"Cloud-" Aerith started but the man shoved the brunette back before he unsheathed his fusion blade.

"I knew it. I knew something was wrong with you the moment I saw you. What are you playing at!?" Shaking his head, the man pointed the sword at Lightning, "Everything was a lie wasn't it? The Purge? Killing Snow? What about Serah? Was that a lie too?"

"No-"

"You're lying!" Cloud hollered, "You almost had us killed and... and you threatened to kill Aerith."

"What?"

"Cloud!" Fang yelled, "Get your priorities straight! Our enemies are over there, not Lightning! So you better shut the hell up before I do it for you, and I swear it won't be pretty."

"Frankly, they're as straight as you can get them." Lumina suddenly spoke up, "Geez, you really are a princess. Here I thought you were just a pretty boy with some self-esteem issues. Y'know, the emo kid on the block."

"Shut up, Serah." Cloud hissed venomously.

"She's not Serah."

"I'm not Serah." Both Lumina and Lightning said at the same time, one with barely concealed anger and the other with boredom. "Caius, shut him up would you?"

The said man merely glanced down at the pinkette from the corner of his eyes before he snorted and sheathed his blade, "My task is done. She has awakened."

"Hm?" Lumina hummed before a slow grin came to her lips, "You're right. Well then, there's no point rushing it anymore. I guess we didn't have to blow your transport apart." The black portal appeared behind them once again and Caius left without another word. "Well, I'll leave you to sort out your problems." Both disappeared leaving them to wonder what their true purpose was. There were countless questions, and as Tifa looked around herself, she could see the group breaking at the cracks and seams that were never closed to begin with.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense and silent. Their ears pricked at the slightest sound, rocks crunched beneath their boots as they looked around the surroundings. The transport was still burning in the foreground but there was no sign of the young devilish pinkette or Caius. "I think they're gone for good." Fang finally said as she relaxed slightly but kept a firm grip on the red spear.

"Contact Raines." Lightning immediately ordered as she pulled out her phone and tossed it to her fellow agent, "I..." Her skin was pale with an unhealthy shine to it, but the soldier attempted to shake it off. It didn't help, instead her vision squirmed and blurred and her head pounded like someone had taken a jack hammer to her temple. She could see strange images fading in and out of her mind's eye, and hear whispers fluttering in her ears. Like ghosts, they left lingering cold caresses that crawled beneath her skin and made her shudder with sickly unease.

_"That time was lost; yet time continued onward. Divine Etro. Go peacefully to your rest. I will stand guard over your legacy." Her eyes lifted and then she could see the empty throne perched upon a white crystal. There was a divine presence there, even though she couldn't see it._

"Light?" She could hear Fang's blurred voice in her ears, but she shook off the other's concern.

"I'm fine."

"Good." Cloud interrupted as he marched towards them, his fusion blade still held in his hand, "Now start explaining."

_"As you walk towards a brighter tomorrow, you have to look back to your past. " She dared to hope and dream, to fight for a future where she could be with her sister. Her friends were there and they will help, and so she left Serah's life in the hands of a boy from the future._

"Explaining?" Lightning mumbled as she tried to sort through the jumbled mess in her head. She was well aware that her body was breaking down from stress and exhaustion.

"Don't play dumb!" Cloud's yell was a sharp pang in her ears and she could feel a harsh spike in pain before his hand gripped her shoulder to shake her.

"Cloud-"

_"When we think there's no hope left, we keep looking until we find some. Maybe Cocoon is past saving, but it's our home." Anger, frustration, and most of all, determination. They all burned with the desire to save Cocoon and to make a better world._

"Don't touch me." Lightning hissed and slapped his arm away. Breathing heavily, she couldn't control and erratic beat of her heart and it made her feel horrible; like shit, she wanted to say. Taking an uneven step back, she barely caught sight of the blonde man advancing on her before Fang stepped in between them.

"Cloud, back off." Fang warned lowly.

"Why? Do you even realize what the hell happened? We were freakin' attacked. Look at the transport behind you! We could've died!"

"Now is not the time."

"We have questions, and she has the answers. What's this about sis huh? Snow? Serah? God damn it!"

"Lumina." Aerith suddenly spoke up as she approached Fang slowly, "That girl was called Lumina."

_"Then you can't be one of God's regular lackeys, can you?" The darkness was thick and it wrapped all around her as she treaded through it, her eyes trained defiantly on the pink haired devil lurking within._

"And how the hell do you know?" Fang asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I..." the brunette cast a look at Lightning before she shook her head, "I've seen her before, when I was a kid. She's also the girl in Nautilus. She wants something with Lightning. I think she's Ser-"

"She's not Serah." Lightning breathed as her vision slowly settled but it still felt as if she was locked inside some glass cage. There was a perpetual cold that has embraced her. "She's not..."

_"Serah's death was your doing." Struggle was futile, the darkness consumed her. The last thing she saw was the form of Yeul warped by the shadows and chaos._

"Then who is she?" Aerith whispered, "Light... no - Claire."

"What... did you call me?" Her eyes narrowed on the brunette. Even though she wasn't entirely sure how she looked, it must've been threatening because Aerith seemed to retreat a little as Cloud stood in front of her protectively.

"Lightning, don't listen to her-" Fang started.

"Claire?" Cloud repeated, "So that's you're real name? _Claire_? What the hell's with Lightning then huh?"

"Cloud, stop it." Tifa whispered, catching all the uneasy stares the rest of AVALANCHE was giving her before she rested a hand on his arm but he merely shook her off.

"Why? You heard Serah yourself. They're after Aerith's life."

_"The sorrows of the dead would be mine to bear. It would be my atonement." Her hand rested over her heart and in the white clean light where feathers of angels drifted upon her, she swore her oath._

"They're what?" Barret asked as he stepped in.

"After Aerith's life. Lightning's working with them! You heard her, she called her Sis."

"Serah's dead." Fang hissed, "That wasn't Serah-"

"She called Lightning, sis."

"So? You listen to whatever the enemy says?"

"Lightning called her Serah."

"Lightning said she wasn't Serah." Fang argued, "You damn moron, you don't even know what the hell Serah looked like. Or Snow for that matter!"

"You saw her yourself! She looked exactly like Lightning, or should I say Claire?"

_"It was you. You are to blame for this doom."_

Serah, Snow, Serah, Snow...Claire, Claire, and Claire, the names repeated in her head over and over again. A shiver tore up her spine yet she felt cold. It was freezing, but she was burning. The fire, the screaming, the gunshots. Lightning clamped her eyes shut and attempted to shut out the yelling going on in front of her. She could see it, the blood splattering and the terrified screams begging her to stop.

...

_He was trembling, shaking violently and she could see the fine layer of perspiration on his face. The smell of gunpowder was overwhelming and she would never forget the screams that came from the sectioned off area on the other side, slowly growing quieter and quieter with every gunshot she had heard. "Lightning." The cold whisper breathed into her ear as Colonel Nabaat's fingers sank into her shoulder steadily to show that she couldn't escape. Swallowing thickly, her hands moved towards the hilt of her Blaze Edge and she flinched when she touched the cold metal against her fingertips. It was there; how she wished it wasn't... The Colonel gave her shoulders a little squeeze in silent encouragement as she pulled her gun out. "For the people." The blonde announced for all to hear, "You people resisted arrest and are all guilty of treason, threatening to spread Geostigma to the rest of Cocoon. Therefore you are punishable by death, by execution." She knew who this man was, she recognized him as a member of NORA; Snow's ragtag group, but also the friendly grocery store owner that had always slipped in extra vegetables into their bags._

_"No! No!" The man screamed before her, but his legs and wrists were all bound. He was forced to kneel before her like all the others neatly lined up in a row. They were all screaming too, they were crying and whimpering. _

_When she didn't move, the Colonel's grip on her tightened to the point it was painful. She could feel the nails dig into her skin through the fabric of her uniform and the Colonel's leather gloves. "Cadet." Jihl purrs and Lightning was jolted back to reality, "You know what to do."_

_Slowly, her hand wavers like never before as she rests the cold barrel of her Blaze Edge to the man's forehead. Tears stream down his face and his eyes are nearly bulging with terror. He's looking at her as if she's a monster. She bites her lip and breaks the skin, then chews into her own flesh. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die!" The man screamed, but in stark contrast Jihl sighed loudly behind her. The blonde released her shoulders. Lightning's left standing there, staring deep into the man's fear. To think, a fifteen year old girl like her could make him cower and beg for his life. It was power that no one should have over another. "Lightning please! C-Claire! Claire, don't do this!"_

_"Dispose of them." She had heard Jihl's command to the soldiers standing to the side. _

_He had heard them too because he looked frantically at them. "No! You can't!" Out of desperation, out of the raw need to live, he staggered onto his feet._

_The two gunshots echoed in the silence before she screamed. Lightning - no, Claire screamed with pure terror when the blood splattered all over her. Her finger had pressed the trigger out of instinct when he lunged at her and the bullet tore though his head messily before another hit, blowing his face completely off. The limp body collapsed. The broken flesh showered over her and the blood soaked her, the thick crimson was slick against her hands as she desperately tried to claw her way out from beneath his body. Rushed footsteps approached her before the body was thrown off by the other soldiers and hands reached to help her but she swiped them away as she crawled on the floor to get away. The body laid on the ground and nearly headless. She saw what no one should ever have to see and she followed the blood bath back towards her. Her hands were red and she shrieked when blood dripped from her hair. Desperately, she tried to wipe it away but only smeared it even more. _

_Her wide eyes looked towards Nabaat who was watching her, with a gun in her hand. Smoke drifted from the barrel before the Colonel handed the weapon off to the soldier standing next to her. "Lightning, stand up."_

_Choked breaths ripped from her throat and the only thing she could smell was the blood. "You monster! Murderer!" The people yelled and screamed while others cried even harder. Monster, murderer; that's what she was. Lightning clamped her eyes shut but she could still hear the screams and gunshots that followed in the darkness. That had been her first kill._

...

"Shut up." The whisper escaped her throat as she opened her eyes again. She winced at the light before she saw the others watching her intently. The screaming didn't stop though and as Lightning pulled her hand away from her head, she could see the slick crimson slowly dripping from where it pooled in her palms.

"Light-" Fang started and reached out for her, but Lightning jerked away.

"Shut up!" She yelled and on instinct, her hand pulled her Blaze Edge out with the barrel pointed shakily at Fang. "Don't come closer."

"Lightning..." Fang said softly as she slowly lifted her hands up, "It's me... Fang."

She could see his body, his face blown to pieces. Her head craned at an awkward angle as she attempted to shake away the vision. "F-Fang?" The voice of her friend spoke out to her and she clutched onto it was if her life depended on it.

"You're alright now, the Purge is gone. It's done with."

It's never gone. She can still see him. "I..."

"Lightning, it's alright now. Light- Cloud, don't!" Her senses kicked in, stepping back just enough when the blade barely skimmed over her torso before she spun her body around and past his arm, slamming the hilt of of the Blaze Edge into his face. It sent him smashing to the ground. The gun aimed, pressed against his head as he rose. She caught the flash of red before she pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang in the deafening silence before Fang's spear slammed into her gut and knocked the air out of her. Her arm was twisted behind her back before she was shoved onto the floor, holding her captive. Lightning didn't struggle and even though Fang's lock kept her in place, it was gentle. "What the fuck is your problem!" Fang hollered and the yell was enough for Lightning to grasp onto and pull herself out of her nightmares. Her vision cleared and the ring in her ears disappeared. On the ground in front of her was Cloud, his blue eyes wide as they stared at Fang. There was a fine scar on his cheek where the bullet had grazed him. If it wasn't for Fang's interference, she was sure she would've killed him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Cloud!" The rest of AVALANCHE rushed towards the blonde man and pulled him onto his feet, but Barret kept a firm arm around his neck.

"I-I..." Cloud stammered, "I just wanted to get the weapon out of her hands..."

"I had it under control." Fang seethed, "I warned you, Lightning warned you, but hell, after that stunt, you deserve to get shot in the head!" Fang shifted her attention back onto the pink haired woman, "Light... are you yourself now?" Was she? She didn't know. Slowly, and almost uncertainly, she nodded. Fang's gently eased her out of the hold and allowed Lightning to get back onto her feet on her own. "I'll call the others now. You should make sure you're alright first. Go get some rest. God knows you need it."

With a stiff nod, the soldier walked away from the group and avoided the penetrating stares. Her eyes drifted over to her Blaze Edge on the ground a ways away from her but she chose to leave it there. She didn't trust herself yet. She found a relatively secluded area before she sat herself down. Cradling her head in her hands, she clamped her eyes shut to hide the burn in her eyes. "Serah..."

_"If we can laugh together just one more time. Well... then I have nothing left to wish for."_

...  


He watches, entranced by the beauty before him. Like a Goddess descending to earth, the white light flowed brightly where the throne hovered, suspended upon the sparkling crystal. The body started to appear, the arms and legs taking a clear-esque feature like glass before life flooded through her. Her skin was pale yet healthy, and a white robe wrapped around her body like a tribal sari that Fang always wore. The pink hair drifts in a windless breeze before the eyes open, azure blue shining like stars. She heaves the first breath and Hope holds his, enraptured by the sight before him; the years of waiting and longing finally bringing this moment to fruition.

She reaches out her hand as if to test her strength, catching the air in her palms. Her bones aren't weak and frail, there are no wrinkles, and her hair hasn't lost its shine. For thousands of years and more she doubts she'll ever know the feeling of growing old or the satisfaction that she had lived her life the way she wanted to. "Light..." Her eyes trail up and regards the silver-haired man standing on the platform before her. "It's... been a while." Hope beams and the happiness washes over him like a wave when the pinkette offers a small smile in return.

"Is it time?" She asks as she pushes herself up from the floating throne, her bare feet gliding down the invisible stair case.

"Almost." He answers, bowing his head slightly to her. She frowns at the action but doesn't say anything. "We're guiding the people to their places. Once the issue with SHINRA has been solved, then it will be our turn."

"Cloud's not ready?"

"No and... you're not at your full strength yet."

"I see. A fragment is still missing." Lightning observes. Most of her has returned, but there was still a missing piece. "I'll collect it myself."

"But-"

"I can take care of it." She steps forward, the white robe that she wore faded in a bright shine before her armor molded over her body. The black leather bodice fitted her body and along her arms were spine-like protectors. Her hands were gloved, legs donning dark crimson boots as the white capes fluttered behind her. Holding her hand out, a long crimson blade materialized in her hand and with a flick of her wrist, she secured it behind her back. She stops in her steps suddenly and glances back at him, "Where's Serah?"

* * *

**And so, here is the next chapter. These few chapters have been complicated and there's a lot of take in. The whole issue with Lightning 'awakening' can be solved if you pay attention to what Hope and Caius says but I think the last part of this chapter should've cleared up some confusion. Of course, there will be future chapters devoted to explaining this further.  
**

**Just in case, I'll put it bluntly here. There are two Lightnings. One is the GC that this story has been focused on, and the other is the Lightning from the games.**

**I've said that this story isn't exactly AU in one of these author notes before and this is what I mean. This story takes place during FF7 and after LR:FF13 with an alternative ending. Grr... I don't know... I guess it is AU then.**

**You might be relieved to know that Cloud won't be messing with Lightning anymore. She has _truly_ snapped this chapter and he's learned his lesson. Not to mention she was a millisecond away from blasting his head off...**

******Oh! Happy New Year! I might post another chapter later today. ;D **


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It was awkward and uncomfortable. Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge were clearly disturbed by everything that had transpired in the Vile Peaks, Barret looked frustrated, and Aerith looked beyond guilty. It probably shamed her to know that she had a direct role in pushing Lightning into a panic attack. Despite how strong the soldier had always made herself to be, it was clear that she was emotionally fragile. It also gave them an insight into why Lightning is the way she is. Tifa gives a weak smile to Aerith when their eyes meet but the brunette doesn't return it. Instead, she looked back down to her lap and traced her pink dress with her fingers. Cloud didn't look too well, he had kept his mouth shut and eyes trained out the window of the transport. The wound on his cheek from the bullet wasn't healed, Aerith nor Vanille bothered, but the latter did slap the bandage onto his cheek on with unreasonable strength. It was probably in retaliation for what happened to Lightning. The soldier, herself, was ushered into the medical room by a worried Vanille who had made sure to pump the woman full of relaxants to ensure that she got enough rest.

Tifa shifted and looked over towards the other side where Vanille was. The orange head didn't say anything and fiddled with the beads of her clothes. "Yeah, I know." Fang's voice could be heard when she stepped out of the cockpit where Sazh was with a phone pressed to her ear, "Shit hit the fan." The spear wielder glanced at them briefly before she sat down in front of Vanille, "Ok, sure thing. I'll let them know. That too. See ya later." The phone was set down on the seat beside her before Fang let out a mighty sigh, "Hope's not happy."

"Hope?" Vanille echoed and she too let out a worried sigh. Tifa wondered why the silvered hair man hadn't leapt at this opportunity to go comfort Lightning.

"He said Raines ain't too thrilled about this too." Fang said before turning to look over at AVALANCHE, mainly Barret, "He didn't even think about suspending Lightning after he found out."

"Suspended?"

"Mainly just a temporary thing to keep her away from _him_." Fang snorted, nodding her chin at the blonde man who had turned to look at her. "What goes down afterwards though, will depend on what is reported. You can expect things will get ugly in these next few hours. It doesn't help that Nabaat's back at base either."

"What? I thought she has a restraining order-"

"Yeah, that doesn't apply when Lightning's all the way in the Vile Peaks but under these circumstances, it can't be helped. I can tell you right now, Nabaat will piss herself after finding out what you did to Light. Or she'll be fuckin' elated because," Fang sighed, "she'll probably see this as an opportunity to try to pull Lightning to the PSICOM. I never know what that woman is thinking. Let's just hope that the whole Geostigma thing doesn't reach her ears or there will be hell."

Pushing herself up from her seat, Tifa made her way across the transport and took a seat beside Vanille so that she could look directly at Fang, "Could you tell us?"

"What?"

"Everything that you know."

"Really?" Fang asked and her eyes immediately narrowed, "After all of this you still-"

"It's because that we didn't know that things turned out this way. Fang, there too many secrets being kept from us."

"And for a good reason. If Blondie over there had just kept his trap shut, all of this could've been avoided."

"Avoided, but not solved." Tifa breathed, "I'm sorry that things went the way it did... and I'll apologize to Lightning myself later, but you need to understand the position we were in. There were just too many coincidences. If what Aerith had said was true... then not only Aerith's life, but Light's life is in danger."

"You don't need to worry about it."

"Fang..."

"Sunshine isn't exactly the brightest ray out there, but she knows how to survive. She's a survivor. I don't have anything to tell you, but you on the other hand, you better start talking. What's this about Lumina? Huh?"

Tifa shifted and glanced towards Aerith. She knew nothing about Lumina, she had no idea that Aerith knew something about Lightning that she didn't. "I don't know." Tifa breathed, holding onto the brunette's eyes, "Who is Lumina?"

"I don't think the question is 'who,' it's more of a 'what.' She's definitely not... human." Aerith murmured, "Lumina... I don't know her. The first time I saw her was when I was young."

"When you were young? That girl didn't look older than twelve!" Barret said.

"I remember seeing someone like her when I was seven."

"Seven? That's like what? Fifteen years ago?" Fang asked before she got a confirmation from Vanille who had counted on her fingers. "How the hell does that work?"

"I know. It doesn't make sense but I know I saw her. She admitted it herself."

"So when did this 'Lumina' appear again?"

"In Nautilus and I think... she's the one that sent the countdown clock crashing down during the Pompa Sancta. Lightning probably saw her too... that's why she ran off."

"You didn't tell us?" Tifa whispered as she returned to the other side of the transport and placed a comforting hand on Aerith's, "You should've."

"I couldn't. She... threatened that she would hurt you." Aerith whispered, "I can tell, she's dangerous."

"Hell yeah, she blew up our transport! From the _inside_!" Fang vented.

"She was the one that told me about Claire Farron first. Said it would... cause some sort of reaction and that I should be careful with that name. I didn't know it was Lightning until we went to New Bodhum."

"That's when we learned about Serah, being Light's sister." Tifa breathed, "So... you knew all along?"

"I had names. Claire Farron, Serah Farron, it was obvious that those two were related but I didn't know Lightning was Claire and now that Lumina... she's-"

"She's not Serah." Fang said with finality, "I've seen pictures. Serah doesn't look like that. Yeah, the hair kinda matches but... that look... it's just wrong."

"In the end though, if Lumina isn't Serah, then who is Lumina? What does she want with Light?"

"And there was Snow too." Tifa added, "I know Lightning had killed Snow but... we can't just keep writing these things off as coincidences. Even if we just ignore everything, Light would start looking for answers herself. Fang, you can't deny the fact that those people, whoever they are, were after Light's life more so than Aerith's."

"Lumina." Biting her lip, the spear wielder pulled out her phone, "I'm going to call Raines and tell him this myself."

Tifa watched as Fang stepped into the cockpit again before she turned to Aerith, "There's more isn't there? Lumina... kept saying how you were a Cetra as well. Aerith, don't you think it's time you told us?"

The brunette glanced at her briefly before she turned back to stare at her knees, "My mother... was a Cetra. I'm half but I'm also the last of the race." Squeezing Aerith's hand, Tifa smiled softly and encouraged the brunette to continue, "Being a Cetra, I can hear the Lifestream and it told me... that Lumina was dangerous, that she couldn't be trusted... but when I first met Lightning, I just got this feeling that she was different. It wasn't because I didn't know her at the time, but... something inherently different about her. Maybe it was the Lifestream trying to tell me, maybe warn me that she would have something to do with Lumina? I don't know."

"But what did SHINRA want you for then?" Barret asked.

"Neo-Midgar."

The large man nearly choked, "W-What?"

"After the death of the planet, they wanted to build a new Midgar in the Promised Land."

"So what Lightning had said was true?!"

"Hm?" The flower girl raised her eyebrow.

"Lightning, she said stuff about the Neo-Midgar crap too! Remember?" Barret said as he shoved Jessie, "Stuff about old Analects and a body in a tube or something like that."

"She said something about a flower girl." Jessie added, "So... she was talking about you?"

"I don't know... Light never told me. She knew I was a Cetra and that the Turks were following me but she never told me that she knew why."

"Why didn't she say anything then?"

"She probably didn't see the need to say it." Cloud finally muttered as he grudgingly looked towards them, "If she got Aerith out of Midgar, the problem would've been solved either way. It's just like her to do something like this."

"If Lightning knows then, Raines probably does too. Does the rest of the Special Ops know?" The question hung before each and every one of them turned to look at Vanille who seemed to shrink slightly before shaking her head vehemently.

"No, I didn't know a thing." Vanille said, "Light and Raines keep secrets, that's just how they work. Fang gets mad sometimes but we know it's usually for the best."

"That's great and all," Biggs said, "But that still doesn't tell us anything about that Lumina girl."

"We can keep her safe." Aerith whispered, "That's what she said to my mother before she died. That 'they' could keep me safe, but from who? SHINRA?"

"So you think that they're fighting SHINRA too?"

"It wouldn't make sense if they are though." Tifa sighed, "What do they have against Lightning? Why do they call her sis? They didn't seem to have a problem killing all of us in that transport."

"We're getting no where." Cloud grunted and tore his eyes back out the window, "We'll have to ask Lightning."

"Oh no you don't." Vanille puffed her cheeks and glared at the man, "You're not going to bother Light anymore. Light won't have any of those answers. I know Light."

They exchanged uneasy looks in the transport. Something larger was at play here, and they had no idea who or what it was. The arrival in Academia was not something they were looking forward to.

...

The transport pulled to a painful stop. Everyone moved with tension, as if they were walking to their deaths as they stepped out of the transport. Hope was standing there and his eyes never bothered to fall on any of the AVALANCHE members. He nearly lurched forward when Lightning stepped out but halted abruptly when the clear clean crisp of the clack of heels echoed. They knew Jihl was going to be here but none expected her to come down personally. She merely stood there at the top of the stairs which led out of the hangar. No one said anything, not even Fang, but Jihl had remained silent too. Her hazel eyes held Lightning's only and from where Tifa stood, it appeared as if the PSICOM was staring down her nose before she turned around without another word and left.

"Raines is expecting us." Hope said, moving to rest a hand on the small of Lightning's back. Tifa didn't like it. Didn't like it at all. Her jaw went stiff as an unfamiliar desire to tell the silver-haired man off writhed for freedom. She was unwillingly shuffled off though, brought to the outside waiting area of Raines' office. Her eyes narrowed on Jihl who had raised a challenging eyebrow at them while Lightning was swiftly led into the office. Hope, Vanille, and Sazh had left. Fang protested valiantly before Raines stepped out of the office clearly unamused by the ruckus before sending her off on some trivial task.

"Suspension? How... quaint." A devilish smirk spread across her lips. Her fingers feathered over the desk lightly, brushing some invisible dust particles off the clean surface. Her blonde hair flowed behind her, cascading down the back of the seat where she was leaning so casually yet so gracefully at the same time. Adjusting her rectangular glasses, Jihl stifled a small laugh but purposely allowed her eyes to narrow with such amusement. Her gaze leveled over the individuals in the room seated outside of Raines office where the man was currently talking to Lightning privately about the whole ordeal that had went on in the Vile Peaks. Only Barret, Cloud and Tifa were there as the others had left before hand as well. Aerith too. She knew better than to meet the rumored PSICOM and Lightning's self-proclaimed creator.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Barret grunted as he blatantly glared at the hated woman. "I thought there was a restraining order-"

"If you would think that a mere restraining order would stop me..." The woman shook her head with a condescending laugh, "I'm here on business, as always, a little political intrigue, power struggle if you would. Raines knows a restraining order would be pointless. In the end, Lightning would always come back to me."

"Back off." Cloud suddenly interrupted, "Leave Lightning alone."

"Oh?" Jihl wasn't the only one surprised by Cloud's outburst. Both Barret and Tifa turned to look at the man but he kept a firm and demanding stare on the other blonde in the room. "I could tell you the same thing. It seems as if you're walking a fine line between jealousy and envy. From what I gather, you disturbed my Lightning quite a bit in the Vile Peaks. It's not nice picking at old wounds."

"Yeah, old wounds that you left."

"Yes, and proudly so." An innocent smile tainted the woman's face, so genuine and true that even her eyes seem to crinkle in fondness. Tifa's fists clenched underneath the table and the way the two men tensed was enough to tell her that they all felt the mutual dislike for the PSICOM. The woman was twisted on so many levels and it bothered her even more that she was in a position of such power and influence. "Lightning is a soldier that I fashioned. Why wouldn't I be proud?" Jihl asked as if she had read their minds, "I tell her to kill, she kills. I admit, I was slightly jilted that Lightning had been whisked off to the GC after Bodhum, but it didn't take me long to realize I still exert control over her even at such a distance. She really is my perfect soldier."

"She's not!" Biting her lip, Tifa shrunk back slightly when the hazel eyes drifted over her unamused, "She's not yours."

"How naïve. Lightning's been mine ever since I set my eyes on her. I was the one that honed her potential-"

"You drove her mad-" Cloud started but he was interrupted promptly.

"Mad? I don't think Lightning would appreciate you saying that." Jihl hummed, "I didn't drive her mad. You did. You and your ignorance. I admit that I may have led her to the brink but you're the one that pushed her off. In my opinion, you deserve what you received. Serah and Snow have always been such a sensitive subject; only a fool would approach a fire so closely without fear of being burned and in your case, _killed_."

"Just back off. I'm warning you."

"Is that a threat?" Then Jihl broke out into the most uncontrolled laugh Tifa had ever seen the blonde express. Still trying to stop herself from laughing, the blonde chuckled wryly as she settled back in her chair, "You're in no position to threaten me, Cloud Strife."

Tifa swore she heard the said man hiss when Jihl purred his name. Even Barret jumped in his seat. "W-What?" Cloud stutters tensely.

"You will know that no one escapes me. Once I set out to do something, it will be done just like how I eradicated Geostigma from Cocoon. Raines should know better than to let Midgar filth get so close. You may be no one to me but you're certainly someone of interest to SHINRA."

"What did you say?"

"Or perhaps I should tell them that their little Cetra friend is here?"

"Ce-Cetra?"

"Oh, my apologies. I guess your friend Aerith has been keeping secrets."

"Bitch, what do you know?!" Barret hollered, unable to control his anger and lashed out on the table.

Despite the torrents of murderous intent, the blonde merely smiled, "Everything."

Her throat was dry, heart pounding in her chest and her stomach twisted and turned sickly, but Tifa still managed to gather her voice, "You're bluffing."

"Fool... no wonder Lightning gave up on you." Pushing herself up with a soft sigh, Jihl rounded the table. Even Cloud and Barret turned to keep a close eye on her, yet it was as if those words had suddenly bound and tied Tifa down. All she could do was stare at the table as the blonde stopped to lean against the edge beside her. "There's no such thing as bluffing for people like Lightning and I. Of course, I don't expect you to understand but you simply need to know."

"Get away from her!" Barret stormed from his seat sending his chair toppling back, but before any of them to say or do anything further, the door to the hallway slid open with a hiss revealing the very disgruntled Fang with the cup of coffee. She didn't care that the seat was knocked over or how agitated Barret was, her glare was only focused on Jihl as she marched up to the woman, slamming the paper cup onto the surface.

"Here's your damn coffee. Hope you choke on it."

"Why thank you." Jihl answered effortlessly and completely unfazed. She simply slid the drink towards Tifa, "Be my guest. For sure," she glances back at Raines' office and the door slides open revealing the man and Lightning, "you need it more than I do."

"Jihl, I ask that you wait in my office." Raines started, watching the said blonde with the same scrutiny as everyone else, "I have business to discuss, purely GC in nature."

"I do look forward to whatever you're plotting." Jihl answers airily as she heads towards Raines' office, but not before she taps Lightning's shoulder lightly en route. They waited in silence until the door slid closed behind the blonde.

"Why is she here!?" Barret explodes first, "The damn PSICOM-"

"She's here under the instructions of the main government. That is all I will divulge. There are more pressing matters, especially for you, to attend to." Raines glances to Lightning but the soldier keeps her petulant and murderous glare towards the window. "I've spoken with Lightning and... there are clear irreconcilable differences. For that reason, I have suspended Lightning indefinitely from the SHINRA Mission."

"What!"

"From now on, Lightning is prohibited from coming into contact with any member of AVALANCHE until she decides she is ready to work with your group again."

"Until she's what! Damn it Raines! This wasn't part of the deal!"

"Neither was having your men harass my soldier." Raines quickly bit out. Despite his attempts to hold an objective stance on this, it was clear that he took offense on Lightning's behalf as well.

"T-That wasn't-"

"Although I have removed Lightning from this mission, the other members of the Special Ops will still offer you aid if you desire for it. Trust me Barret, this is in the best interest for both our parties." Silence reigned over them. No one moved, no one said anything, not until Lightning grunted, muttering something beneath her breath that only Raines seemed to hear before she left quickly. Tifa watched and that was all she could do, secretly hoping that Lightning might glance at her at the very least. She didn't. Tifa hadn't gained anything of what she had sought out after and, ironically, because of her own attempts to learn more and regain her place beside the soldier's side, she now lost more than she can afford. Unable to even squeak out a protest, she watches Lightning walk away from her again. Reality settled just as bitter as that coffee Jihl had set before her.

...

The door closes and with a heavy sigh, he walked back towards his desk where Jihl was now leaning against. She daintily flipped through a stack of papers on his desk, eyes skimming over the words with an expression that could only be described as disinterest. "What did you need?"

"You should've known better than to keep Midgar filth." Jihl says with surprising edge. The papers are placed back onto his desk and she finally looks at him. There were so many different shades of anger. Fang's was combustible and volatile, Lightning's was a cutting scorch like hot iron, but Jihl's was a silent and quiet rage; not hot, but cold. He had seen the blonde when she was flustered, but Jihl was hardly ever flustered. He remembers the day Jihl had came to him absolutely furious that Lightning had enlisted in the Guardian Corps rather than the PSICOM after the Purge. "I will take matters into my own hands."

"Colonel-" He started with a placating tone, but it seem to only further enrage her.

"Clearly, you are not capable. I will take care of Lightning now." Pushing herself from the desk, her heels click briskly as she makes to leave but he calls out to her.

"What are you playing at?"

"Playing?" The blonde repeats as she raises a graceful eyebrow at him, "I have no intention of_ playing_."

"Do you not realize the consequences of draining the Lifestream?"

"Trivial consequences."

"Trivial?" Raines nearly hissed, momentarily losing his calm before he quickly reclaimed it.

"You should be thanking me. I will eradicate Geostigma from this land. Once the Lifestream is exhausted, where do you think that would leave SHINRA?" Jihl asked as she narrowed her hazel eyes on the man, "They will be at my feet. Their so-called Neo-Midgar project is futile. To believe in a world based off of mere conjecture is ridiculous; the speculated Promised Land." Jihl scoffs with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"You would make a grave mistake in underestimating them."

"Oh, I do know how persistent those pests are; to effect Lightning to such a degree... _unforgivable_." Her hand drifted over the hilt of her rapier and lingered there, "I will not tolerate such an offense."

"Jihl." He never says her name anymore, unless the situation demands for it. His hands clench into fists and he shakes his head firmly, "You will regret it."

"I regret nothing. AVALANCHE is but an annoying fly. Due to Lightning's unexplained goodwill towards them, I had originally planned to spare them like I had with Serah, but in doing what they did to Lightning... they have forced my hand. I will not watch my protegé fall to these petty insults."

"AVALANCHE is under _my_ protection."

"I'm sure SHINRA will raise an issue once they find out that the rebellious group of terrorists are under GC protection and care. The PSICOM will force you to hand them over, and if not, then the people will. Fear of Geostigma still runs rampant... You would risk public backlash, a black spot on _your_ name, a scandal?" Jihl countered, "This would ruin you."

"They are clean."

"They are filth merely because they are from Midgar, and even more so because they are from the slums. What would the people think? Knowing that their trusted Guardian Corps were sheltering terrorists?"

"I will not hand them over."

"I have heard from Hope." Raines' eyes narrowed and he fought the urge to glance down on the report of the silver-haired man sitting on his desk. "Lightning was infected wasn't she? Geostigma poured from her wound." Jihl said lowly, "News of this nature would spread uncontrollably if this should reach the ears of the public. I have proof."

"Then you would forfeit Lightning's life?"

"Of course not. She was cured was she not? It would be too much of a waste to kill her... but AVALANCHE was with her weren't they? Who's to say they aren't responsible? Keeping such questionable company hidden within Pulse's capital city... You are just as responsible to this city's people and their safety." The blonde challenged, "Lightning will be spared for research purposes, as well as the Cetra, but people will demand for the others to be purged."

"Pulse is under my jurisdiction." Raines said, barely keeping his anger contained, "Not yours."

"Of course, responsibility to this city and to it's people falls on your shoulders, General. I wouldn't want it when you should fail if you keep insisting on harboring those wanted criminals. However, Lightning has always been mine." Walking towards the door, Jihl threw one last look over her shoulder, "We have been at a stand-still for too long. It's time to tip the scales don't you think?" Her hazel eyes shined with a dangerous promise, "I will destroy AVALANCHE."

The door closed behind her. In the solitude of his office, Raines pushed himself up and strode towards the large couches where his unfinished game of chess sat. He had often received reports from Hope as they played, but he doubts he'll be doing that again. Picking up his white pawn, he examined it slightly before he placed it off the board.

* * *

**Surprise! Things will pick up again (well, they haven't really slowed).**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

_It's a blinding white; so pristine and clean. It smells like sanitary chemicals. She steps passed it without thinking too much about it and her hands clench around the neatly folded letter in her hand. She pulls on the special suit and enters the isolated room. Lightning prepares herself to smile for Serah but the moment she steps in terror seeps through her veins. "Serah!" She dashes forward as fast as her legs could carry her and she throws herself onto the floor to lift her sister off the ground. The letter drops forgotten on the floor. "Serah! Serah!" Red. Bright red against the ceramic white. Blood drips from the corner of her mouth and stains her hospital gown. The baby blue eyes drift open burdened with fatigue and sickness. There are dark bags underneath her eyes, her face is gaunt and her skin is so pale it almost is the same hue as the room. "HELP! HELP!" Lightning hollers but a small hand presses against the clear plastic helmet. Serah still musters a weak smile for her. "I'll get help, Serah, you'll be alright." Hoisting her sister up into her arms, Lightning quickly rests her back onto the white bed but the moment she tries to pull away, she's met with a weak protests. _

_"Light..."_

_"Serah, let go. I-"_

_"It's alright." Her voice shakes as if it's about to break. "Light, I just... I just want to be with you. I was waiting." Swallowing thickly, Lightning swiftly returns to Serah's side and holds her hand tightly. _

_"I-I'm here now."_

_Serah smiles for her again and she continues smiling. Shifting on the large bed encasing her fragile body, she snuggled herself closer to her older sister. "Thanks."_

_"I'll never leave. I promise so... don't leave me."_

_"I won't. I'll always be with you. This time... I'll protect you. So... don't forget about me."_

_"Serah! Serah!" The baby blue eyes drift close tiredly, but she still musters the strength to open them again._

_"You're a hero, Light..." Serah murmurs, "And... I-I'm happy." _

_"S-Serah, please..." Lightning tries to move away but a gentle squeeze of her hand stops her. For Serah, she knew that such a simple act was harder than she could imagine. Geostigma was eating away at her body like flesh-eating disease. Under all that pain, Serah would still smile for her and encourage her to do what she did. Never had Serah cried. "I'll go get Jihl, she - she'll know what to do. Please..." She was begging Serah to let her get help and at the same time pleading for her sister not to abandon her like their parents did._

_"You'll be alright Light."_

_"Serah!"_

_"I know... you'll be fine. You're strong."_

_"No!" Shaking her head vehemently, Lightning lifts her sister up and holds her close. The suit doesn't even allow her to feel the warmth of each other's body._

_"I'll be with Snow again." The moment those words reached her ears, something shattered within. Her vision blurred and a painful lump in her throat suffocated all protests. The letter sits on the ground behind them. Her body crumples and she keels over in defeat. Serah's cradled in her arms, eyes closed as if she's sleeping. There's a smile though; peaceful and calm. _

_Time alludes her. There's no meaning to it anymore and there's nothing left for her here. Even as firm hands rest on her shoulders before she's embraced from behind, Lightning sits there clutching onto the only person in her life that had ever meant anything. "This is for the best." Jihl's voice sounds behind her, soft and kind. "Serah won't be alone and neither will you." Her arms feel weak and she can no longer hold onto Serah anymore. Her younger sister slips and she's being pulled away. Jihl hides her away in a strong and supportive embrace, she covers her ears and eyes so that she can see nothing and hear nothing. It's pitch black, nothing but darkness, and Lightning wonders if this is what Jihl had planned for all along._

...  


The doors slid open with a hiss, its sound resounding in the dim hallway and Tifa instantly tenses. She balls her hands into fists, looks up with determination and resolve. There were so many questions she had, so many things she needed to know, and things to apologize for. She had searched for answers everywhere, asked whoever she could but the one person with all the answers. She knew for sure that Jihl had answers about Lightning that even the soldier herself didn't know. The clicking heels get closer and Tifa stands up. Holding her breath, she watches as the blonde PSICOM turn the corner into sight. There was a brief glance, she swore those hazel eyes that have been fixated on Lightning all this time, had looked at her in disinterest. Jihl didn't say anything and continued walking. "Wait." Tifa spoke up, stepping up to the plate.

"Are you sure you should be talking to me?" Jihl asks, stopping in her steps.

"Yes." Steeling herself, Tifa approaches the blonde stiffly underneath the hazel scrutiny. "You're a busy person, dealing with SHINRA, stalking Lightning at every turn, but I think I'm worth your time considering you've taken the efforts to look into us."

"That's quite a bold move." Jihl acknowledges and smirks cunningly, "I don't know if you're brave or foolish."

"You're also someone... with answers." Tifa continued ignoring Jihl's jab. She had to stay calm and collected in the face of this opponent.

"I know many things, Miss Lockhart. After all, I am a person of knowledge and with that comes power and influence. Tread carefully." Jihl says lightly but the underlying threat was made apparent enough.  
Tifa was half surprised that Jihl was actually taking the time to humor her. "I... want to know more about Lightning."

A wicked smile crossed the blonde's face as she turned to face Tifa fully. Clearly, this topic was of great interest. "Continue."

"A-Anything... everything... I just want to know."

"Curious." Jihl simply states but the way her smile died told Tifa that she wasn't impressed by her reasons. "What would you like me to do then? Hm? Write a biography on Lightning? Oh let's see, she doesn't like to cook."

Tifa bit her lip at the sarcasm, as unwelcomed as it was, Jihl had a point. "I... want to understand her. How does she think? Or... maybe why does she do what she does? Why is she always so..." There wasn't a word for it. Tifa searched her mind for a way to describe Lightning, describe that look in her blue eyes, or that expression she has. It was empty but it wasn't emotionless. Something was there but she couldn't wrap her head around it. "Bodhum..." Tifa finally manages. It's the only thing solid that she could voice.

"There are somethings about Lightning that aren't meant to be understood." It's as serious as she's ever heard Jihl. Crossing her arms, the hazel eyes narrowed on Tifa as if she's berating her for wasting time yet the fighter wasn't in any position to know why the PSICOM didn't simply walk away from her. "Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that the likes of you wouldn't be able to understand. I understand Lightning perfectly." Tifa allowed a small frown to mar her expression at Jihl's blatant discrimination and prejudice but the blonde continued undisturbed. "Such a shame with Nibelheim. I presume that your parents died in that incident? As did all the villagers, massacred to keep a secret hidden."

"A... secret?"

Jihl doesn't even acknowledge her question, "You remember your pain, the feeling of loss, the hatred and anger?"

"I..." Tifa closes her eyes as Jihl's words beckon her darkest memories. The fire, the screaming, her father's dead body. It's patchy and blurred as if she's playing an old record. Her fists clench at her side and her reason for coming to Academia suddenly puts her to shame. Of all people to remind her of her goal, it had to be Jihl. What was she doing chasing after Lightning, trying to grasp at sentiments that continuously allude her? She wasn't here on a mission to understand Lightning, she was here to gain the skills to defeat Shinra. Nodding, Tifa knew that she should leave and drop this conversation right here, right now. The silence that had settled in told her that perhaps Jihl was expecting her to leave as well but when she didn't, the blonde sighed deeply and forged on.

"You know the pain she feels, you know what it's like to lose your family, but there are several defining differences that makes you incapable of understanding Lightning. I'm surprised you can't seem to understand yourself. Though I never expected much from you to begin with, understanding at least this much mustn't be too mentally taxing." With an exaggerated shrug, the blonde raised an eyebrow at Tifa in challenge, "It's also the very same reason why you chose to join AVALANCHE and why Lightning is where she is today, lost in the Guardian Corps."

Tifa tensed at the mention of AVALANCHE even though Jihl had already made it clear that she knew of their identities. This only confirmed it. "I did it to... defeat SHINRA."

"Obviously. Your reasons for doing so are painfully clear, but can you tell me why Lightning joined the Guardian Corps and not the PSICOM?"

"She... did it to avoid you." Tifa muttered underneath her breath but the nasty glare that Jihl sent her was enough to know that Jihl had heard.

"Lightning did it to run away. What she did in Bodhum was done as a PSICOM. She's still young and foolish. No matter how many times you change your name, your allegiance, your identity, you will always be the same person. She, herself, hasn't changed, hasn't grown at all. The pain you experienced as a result of Shinra's actions have driven you to search for revenge. The pain Lightning experienced as a result of Bodhum, of PSICOM, have driven her to hide like a coward. You're a victim, but Lightning... you could say she was one of the soldiers that contributed to the destruction of your hometown, in your context. To put it simply, you were prey and Lightning was the predator; an unwilling predator. One that had to sink her fangs into her own cubs; her own kind. Now that you understand that, I want to know why you're fighting SHINRA."

A trick question? Tifa shifted on her feet but the hazel eyes were penetrating, "They're... destroying the planet."

Jihl suddenly broke out in a shrill laugh, "How heroic. Stories of altruism are always preferred over stories of anger and hatred. For the planet, for the people of the slums; it was like that for Lightning too. She did it for Cocoon, for her people. But we all know that there's a darker side to it."

Those words had a nostalgic ring to them. For a moment, she swore she had seen Lightning standing where Jihl was. The angry conversations in Midgar suddenly caught up to Tifa. "Revenge..."

"Exactly. You're fighting for revenge, but for Lightning, she has no one to exact revenge on but herself. What she did in Bodhum was of her own choice and free-will. She chose to fight and kill, it was her decision to slaughter and desecrate her own hometown. You can ask her if she did it to stop the threat of Geostigma, or you can ask her if she did it for selfish reasons. To protect someone that shouldn't be protected; the one person that means the world to Lightning."

"S-Serah..."

"You know of Serah yet you can't piece this together yourself. No wonder Lightning abandoned you. I can tell she held high hopes for you on the very first day we met, but I guess what she had saw in you was never really there."

Those words had cut at more wounds than one. "L-Lightning only did it to protect Serah, she- did it to cure Geostigma..."

"It's those naive thoughts you have that prevent you from seeing Lightning as who she is. There _was_ no cure for Geostigma, Lightning knew that when she was fifteen. It was intriguing watching Lightning maneuver herself around Serah, lying so easily to such an innocent girl. Serah was under the impression that she was helping ongoing research done at an isolated PSICOM laboratory to find a cure for Geostigma; it was a lie that Lightning and I had conjured up, but in reality it was simply Lightning's futile attempts prolong Serah's life. For me, it was simply another way to control Lightning in a way I saw fit. In the end though, Serah suffered and paid the price for our own needs. Lightning had always been such a lonely child, and the pain of losing her sister was too much for her to bear. Although naïve in many ways, Serah knew Lightning too well. Serah knew that Snow was dead, I told her myself, but for three years she would keep up the act and played along with Lightning just so her sister wouldn't be hurt. Smiling and laughing whenever Lightning would come in with a letter supposedly from Snow, and then even taking the pains to write one in return to someone she knows that her sister had killed. It was painful for the both of them."

"S-She..." Tifa's hands clamped over her mouth as her stomach turned sickly in her gut.

"She was a smart girl, smarter than Lightning. It was a shame that she was so weak though." With a wistful sigh, Jihl looked at Tifa unimpressed, "Lightning's guilt isn't something you can understand. The pain and loss was given to her by nothing but the cruelty of fate, the hatred and anger she feels is only for herself, and in order for her to exact revenge... well, you don't suppose that Lightning should kill herself then? No, never to kill herself. That would be too much of a waste."

"Then you..."

"Me? Oh, I haven't been that unfortunate in life. I understand Lightning through different means other than sympathy. I believe I've already taken extra lengths to emphasize my position over her. I've seen what she had to experience first-hand, and I was the one that had guided her through it. Lightning is still alive today as a result of my efforts; she is alive only because I am. Without me, then she would truly be alone. That is enough for me to understand Lightning." Resting her back against the wall, Jihl slid off her rectangular glasses and made an act to inspect it, "I'm the only one who can see Lightning for who she _thinks_ she is. There's quite a difference when we examine who someone is and who they think they are. You know who Lightning is, but this is where I differ from everyone else. I can see Lightning as how she sees herself, thus I am able to understand Lightning while you cannot. This is also why Lightning will always answer to me in the end." Her hazel eyes were even more piercing without the cover of her glasses. No wonder this woman exerts so much control over Lightning. Jihl was right, with knowledge came power. "Does this answer your question?"

"O-One more." Clearing her throat, Tifa tried her best to hold onto Jihl's eyes as she prepared to voice her question. "Why... did you tell me?"

"You asked didn't you?" The blonde answered, "I see no reason in keeping it a secret. Your days are coming to an end. Fang and Raines only encourage Lightning to continue to run and hide from the problem. I can see why though, there would be no reason to stop Lightning from returning to the PSICOM. Fang may actually care on a personal level but for Raines, this is merely another power struggle between our two factions. Now, I believe it's only fair that you answer a question of my own. Why so curious?"

"She... Lightning's... she's a friend." Tifa finally mustered.

"I believe that sentiment is unreciprocated." Jihl stabs mercilessly.

"I..."

"I also understand why Lightning has grown tired of you."

"Huh?" Tifa's eyes widened at Jihl's bold statement. Although the blonde had made mention to Lightning's abandonment and so forth, was this another way for Jihl to further prove that she knows what Lightning truly thinks? "You're weak and indecisive. You hesitate and stumble over your words. You forget who you are, where you are, even in the face of friends and enemies alike. What you have in physical strength, you lack in emotional strength. You have no resolve, no confidence. You are everything that Lightning would find frustrating."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." A third voice, soft and happy with underlying strength cuts in. Thier attention snapped to the new arrival, surprised that neither of them had sensed her. Merry green eyes clashed with the hazel defyingly. Aerith walked up, hands held behind her back with a grin. "Tifa's kind, and gentle. People like her because she's easy to socialize with, she's neither overbearing or stingy. She doesn't plan and plot against people, she's honest to others, and she's true to herself. Although she doesn't seem to be able to express herself quite well... but I guess it adds to her charm."

"This is the first time I've met you." Jihl says sliding her glasses back on.

"But I'm sure you know all about me."

"Has Raines finally allowed you to show yourself?" Jihl countered crossing her arms sternly, "I'm sure SHINRA would like to know the whereabouts of their Cetra."

"I'm sure they would but I think you've got the wrong person. I don't belong to SHINRA, never have, never will."

"So you admit you're a Cetra then?"

"I thought you already knew."

She had expected Jihl to smile a smile that felt as if there was much more to it. "I see. Well, I believe I have answered your question and I'm satisfied with yours." The blonde said looking to Tifa, "It told me all that I needed to know. I anticipate your return to Midgar then."

"Of course." Aerith answered steadily, "What's life without a little flair?"

"Indeed." With only a small nod akin to recognition towards Aerith, Jihl promptly left heading down the long hallways until the click of her heels can no longer be heard.

"Hmm... so that was the infamous Colonel Jihl Nabaat." With a slight tilt of her head, she looked towards Tifa quizzically, "I expected... more for some reason."

"After hearing all those stories that Fang tell you, I guess you would."

With a light laugh, the flower girl tugged on Tifa's arm as the two of them started heading down the same hallways towards the elevators. Tifa half expects Aerith to start lecturing her about letting Jihl pick on her like that but Aerith never does. "She's awfully pretty isn't she?"

"I-I guess."

Raising her eyebrow, Tifa met Aerith's eyes, "You could also say that she was pretty awful too. What a horrible person saying that to you, and doing what she did to Lightning, but... I guess you can't say that she didn't care."

"She does?"

"Weren't you listening to her?" Aerith asked.

"Were you?"

"I was."

"For how long?"

"From the beginning." Aerith laughed, "You two were so absorbed into your conversation you didn't even notice me. I think if Jihl truly didn't care about what she was talking about, she would've sensed me there. It might be misguided and maybe twisted but... from what I gather, I don't think Jihl's as bad as everyone makes her out to be."

"You think?"

There's a short meaningful silence as Aerith looks out the clear windows into the darkening night. "No, I know so and I think Lightning does too."


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Lightning. She wondered what Lightning thought of Jihl. The soldier clearly didn't like her, yet at the same time respected her. It was a strange; almost a love-hate relationship with a teacher-nemesis figure. It made sense and it reminded her of those old martial arts movies she used to watch as a kid where the student returns to fight their old master who had strayed off the path of wisdom or any of that kind of good stuff. "A gil for your thoughts?" Aerith's voice retrieves Tifa from her thoughts and leaves her smiling with a slight shake of her head in response.

"I wonder what Light thinks." Tifa said softly, "How does she feel?"

"I heard she's been suspended from the mission indefinitely."

"Yeah..."

"If I were Light, I'd be mad." Aerith starts, "I think... she's disappointed in us. I know I am. I shouldn't have said anything..."

Tifa nods stiffly as her thoughts wander back to the ordeal in the Vile Peaks. More of Lightning's story had been revealed and the soldier wasn't ready for it. "Well, we never meant for it to go that far."

"But it did."

With a groan, Tifa fell back onto her bed in her room where they had sought refuge after their encounter with the PSICOM. "Y'know?" Tifa breathed as she stared up at the roof, "Light... won't talk to me anymore. She won't even look at me but I can't help but feel like I have to know more about her. I just... want to understand her. Why is it so hard?"

"Because you can't understand her like she understands herself," Aerith shrugged, perched on the corner of her bed, "at least that's what Jihl was getting at."

"It doesn't make sense though!" Tifa huffed, "I've tried so hard but how can I understand how she sees herself when I can't even understand her to begin with?! I mean, I have to ask Jihl to figure it out! It's just... so frustrating."

There was silence, heavy but not awkward. It was after a moment before Aerith started, voice slightly hesitant, "Do you want to know Light like Jihl does?"

"Yes - no." Tifa bit her lip at the question. "I don't... She's just... She feels so far."

"Not really." Aerith hugged her knees to her chest to rest her head, "She's just down the hallway isn't she? It's ironic if you think about it, I mean, for both you and Jihl. Light feels so far from you despite the fact that she's just a few steps away, yet if you think about it... Light avoids Jihl."

"What are you..."

"Well, you know Light's not one to lay down all her cards. She likes to keep to herself, especially her secrets and that's the mistake we made in the Vile Peaks. It seriously feels like the more we know about her, the more she'll hate us for it. Jihl knows her too well, that's why Light avoids her. That's why I think Light's in the GC. I mean, it's scary to know that there's someone who can read you like an open book, someone who knows you better than yourself. For Light, I think it would be terrifying. Jihl knows Light's darkest secrets, all of her weaknesses that she's been trying so hard to hide; that's why Jihl's so confident in herself and the control she exerts over Light." Tifa sat up on her bed, watching Aerith play around with her braid as she soaked up what Aerith was saying. There was truth in it, and it felt more true than anything anybody else has ever told her before. "Have you ever thought that the reason why Light might be avoiding you would be because you've been too eager to learn more about her? I'm sure you've realized this already." Aerith had allowed that to settle in and slowly marinate in Tifa's head. Seeing as she was once again lost in thought, the flower girl stood up. "Tifa?" She called out as she tilted her head towards the fighter with a playfully knowing look, "Why so curious?" Leaving it at that, Aerith left with her soft giggle still lingering in the room even after the door closed behind her back. Tifa didn't budge from her place as her thoughts ran a million miles per second.

"Why... so curious?" Tifa repeated before she fell back onto her bed and let out a deep breath. Was curiosity really the right word to describe what she was feeling? No - she wanted to know, and not just because she wanted to know for the sake of knowing. The knowledge she was seeking was to meet some end, it was supposed to do something for her and Lightning; it was supposed to be that bridge that would reach over the growing rift that she had torn between them after her seemingly never-ending list of mistakes.

She wanted to hear Lightning laugh again even if it was just a chuckle, she wanted to see Lightning smile, she wanted Lightning to look at her again. No, that was wrong too. She wanted to laugh with Lightning, she wanted Lightning to smile at her, and she wanted Lightning to look only at her and not anyone else. It was like the gears in her head finally started to turn, clanking into place as she chewed through her feelings. She wanted to see Light again, she hadn't realized it at all and had always thought she had gotten up every morning to train and fight, but then she started getting up every morning hoping to catch a glimpse of Lightning. Just knowing Lightning was there put a sense of peace in her despite the unrest, it allowed her to relax, yet kept her on edge the entire time. It was strange; bitter and sweet, but it took her too long to realize that it was more bitter than sweet. Bitter at what happened between them, and too bitter to make it better.

Rolling onto her side, Tifa hid herself beneath the blankets as she stared out the windows into the night sky. With all the lights from the city, she couldn't see the stars with the clarity Nibelheim offered her, but Academia wasn't as dark. There were always lights flickering about and kept the darkness at bay, but wherever there's light, Tifa knows that there are shadows. Dark shadows darker than the darkest nights, and she wonders how dark Light's shadows were. Closing her eyes, Tifa snuggled deeper into her pillow and almost muffled her face to stifle a sigh. She got answers for her questions, yet with the answers, she got even more questions. "Step back." Tifa breathed into the pillow as she remembers the last look Aerith gave her before she left. Aerith has always been smart and knew many things, so it made Tifa wonder what Aerith knew this time that she didn't.

_"I like you."_

Lightning's confession from way back then had been kept close; guarded and protected. Tifa cherished it greatly. She treated everything that had to do with Lightning with adoration and there was no doubt in her mind that she looked up to Lightning. The Purge was of the past, Lightning's shadows are long and dark, but it didn't matter to her. The soldier made mistakes, many of them, but Tifa wasn't exactly clean herself. She would accept that, accept all that Lightning was. "I like you too." Tifa murmured, "I really do lo-" Her eyes widen with surprise and the word catches in her throat. She forcefully swallows it back down before a wry smile lifted the corner of her lips. Throwing her arm over her face, she clenched her eyes shut and ignored the sole tear that had escaped, "I love you." Of course, it was obvious. The unease, the frustration, the desire for Lightning to acknowledge her again... she had misinterpreted all of it. Envy, jealousy, and longing had strung her along the whole time. She yearned for Lightning and for her feelings to be reciprocated in kind.

Her mind was stuck on Cloud, it had always been him. She had mistakenly conditioned herself to think only of him, and that he would mean her own happiness but it was wrong. The truth had always been there, crouching in the back of her mind and maybe that was why she had felt so threatened and scared when Lightning had revealed their relationship to the blonde man. It went completely against what she had always believed to be true. Releasing a shattered breath, Tifa twisted and turned on the bed before she settled, staring aimlessly off to the side.

...

The two stood in the dark room deep in thought. Noel tapped his head as he paced back and forth, "If I had a small white materia, where would I put it?"

"I don't think that works." The girl laughed, taking another glance at the orderly room, "I'm positive Aerith has it with her."

"It's not here kupo!" The moogle said as it swept down towards the girl, hovering animatedly beside her.

"Thank you Mog." Taking the moogle into her hands, Mog sat there with content.

"We should just capture Aerith and ask her." Noel suggested, "Damn it, this would've been way easier if her mom had just listened to us."

"I suppose, but things would've turned out differently then."

"Heh, you're just too nice Serah." The boy teased, "You've felt it too huh? Lightning's awake."

"I know." Serah beamed, her true smile reaching up to her eyes, "I can't wait to see her again."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"I can't wait to see Lightning too kupo!" Releasing the moogle, the two watched as it flew in circles around them, leaving bright dust that swirled into a vibrant flash before the two disappeared. The cool breeze greeted them before Serah impatiently ran forward, "Light!" Running through the long hallways of the Sanctuary, she came to a halt when she finally saw her. "Light..." Her hand went to her mouth as a happy sob threatened to escape.

"Serah." Her sister's eyes reflected the happiness and joy she felt. The next thing Serah knew was that she was in her sister's arms once again and she was there to stay.

* * *

**Ok, this arc is coming to a swift end. It'll wrap up in the next chapter. **

**Tifa ****_finally _****realizes her feelings for Lightning! Yay! Now, how will Lightning react?**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It wasn't in Lightning to hide. She was strong and proud, and her presence was proof of those qualities. She has her weaknesses though, which were detrimental to her. Her body was the epitome of fitness and health, however her mind was fragile. The mask she carries, the cold indifference, they were all protective barriers. With her head propped in her hand and a fork half hanging out of her mouth, Tifa sighed deeply again as she stared at her breakfast. Lightning was suspended from the mission, the person who was supposed to head the task now taken off... It left a bad taste in her mouth, especially now that she had finally realized her feelings for Lightning. It was a sense of foreboding and she felt suddenly exposed and naked without the soldier's promise of victory shielding her.

"Tifa!"

Raising her eyebrow, she twisted around at Jessie's panicked voice, following the woman's finger to the TV hanging on the wall. "What is-"

Jihl's face flickered onto the screen, her hazel stare piercing all those that would dare look her in the eyes. There was no sly smile, no deceiving look of peace or calm, but her expression was terse and stoned with seriousness. Her strength and determination would silence all that stood before her. Tifa had always known she was influential and powerful, but now she could see the woman who had made even Lightning bow to her. "To the people of Cocoon, the people of Pulse-"

The door to the mess room slammed open as Barret hulked in, expression murderous and enraged. "Barret, what's happening?" Jessie asked, walking up to said man worriedly.

His eyes narrowed on the TV screen as if he was trying to burn the televised woman with his will. He gave up after a minute before he turned to the AVALANCHE members that were there, "That damn woman happened. We're on our own."

...

_"What is the meaning of this!" Barret's fist pounded on Raines' desk, sending some papers fluttering off and onto the floor._

_"I believe Colonel Nabaat has made it very clear."_

_"Clear! Like hell she did! What did she mean-"_

_"She has made her move." Raines breathed as he held his hands together in front of his mouth in a steeple. "A good move at that."_

_"Then-"_

_"There is nothing much I can do." Raines sighed as he pushed himself onto his feet and gathered the lost papers, "Our hands are tied behind our backs at the moment."_

_"So what now?"_

_He glanced at the TV and unmuted the news broadcast. Angry shouting instantly filtered in to match that of the desperate faces. "Purge! Purge! Purge! Purge!" The people chanted as they raised pickets and signs. There was a very large crowd of them marching on the front steps of the Academy, only being kept out by rows and rows of diligent guards._

_"We can't do much for your group. Time is a necessity. Our first priority are the people. I will make a public announcement in a few, however..." His eyes narrowed on the faces of his citizens before he spoke in a quieter voice, "Can fear overshadow what is right?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Barret, you must understand that we are responsible to our people. This deep-rooted fear isn't something that can be easily dispelled. Millions of lives were lost to Geostigma; populations of Oerba, Paddra, and Bodhum... They simply do not wish for another tragedy." Raines took another glance at his papers before he tossed them onto the desk, "It's the battle of science and philosophical reasoning now, and I'm afraid Jihl has the majority support. She has the facts and the numbers, where as I... I can only ask them if they believe that their lives are worth anymore than your lives and the lives of the people of Gaia. If you could save your world by sacrificing ours, would you do it? Would you sacrifice your own life for mine? Are they more altruistic than fearful?"_

_"Don't give me that crap. I ain't choosing any. Fuck, I'd rather we all burn in hell because after making that choice, you have no right; sending people off to their deaths because of something that can't help." Barret muttered, "So what now?"_

_"We can't hide you here for any longer." Raines said, shaking his head apologetically, "Or else Colonel Nabaat will run us both to the ground. Her announcement was kind."_

_"K-Kind! She called us Midgar Filth! She wanted the GC to hand us over to SHINRA! Damn crap about perpetuating Geostigma - we're trying to save the damn planet!"_

_"Isn't that terrifying though? She didn't request for your death yet the people outside would demand for that without her suggestion. This isn't a simple matter of discrimination, but an outright threat to our people. Lightning was infected. That fact still stands. The Purge is still fresh on everyone's mind."_

_"We're not even sick! How the hell can we infect Lightning?"_

_"Does it matter if you show symptoms are not? Isn't that why all of Bodhum was purged? If we keep hiding you away here, Colonel Nabaat will only take things further. She intends to spare Lightning and Aerith for research purposes... but she will demand for all of us to be purged. Unfortunately for us, this isn't a dispute between our factions, but a dispute between what is right and what is feared. I'm afraid we don't have the full support of the Guardian Corps. Some may even believe that we have betrayed them."_

_"But there has to be other people! L-Like Lebreau! She doesn't think like that-"_

_"Yes, but they are scattered. I wouldn't be surprised if they would be afraid to turn this attention unto themselves, after all, we are talking about life and death. It wouldn't be unlike Colonel Nabaat to take it to the extreme if she decides it's necessary."_

_"Raines-"_

_"Look, this is a crucial time. If I don't play this right, it would mean the deaths of all of us. Your group will be handed to SHINRA on a silver platter, where as we will be purged. We can't rush blindly into this. Do you not understand? The most I can do for you now is to return you to Midgar free of SHINRA, but you cannot stay here any longer. Our lives are on the line as well, the only thing I can do is to smooth over the public unrest. Once trust is lost, it is nearly impossible to regain without accountability and skepticism."_

_"Fine." Barret hissed, "But Lightning-"_

_"Lightning will remain here." Raines stated without room for argument, "Colonel Nabaat has her eye on her."_

_"Then the others."_

_"The others may help you if they so wish, however, their actions will be their own. The Guardian Corps are in no way accountable for any of their actions. It is not under my order for them to lend you aid, so I hope you and your group has made some meaningful partnerships during your time here in Academia."_

...

"We leave in three days."

"W-What...?" Jessie barely whispered. Barret only shook his head before he left the mess hall.

The silver clang of her fork falling to the ground sounded in the room, it's crisp sound breaking away from the dull lull of the TV broadcast. Breakfast forgotten, Tifa stormed from her seat and left. Her head swarmed with the thoughts of the three day countdown until their return to Midgar. It was too sudden and her mind was suddenly wrought with anxiety and dread. Three days until she leaves Academia, three days until she leaves the life that she had grown accustomed to. Three days and she will be back in the slums, back in her bar, and back to fighting a losing battle without Lightning or anything that they had initially set out for. Her feet stopped abruptly as a thought slammed into her harder than anything else; three days until Lightning leaves her life. She was set; closing her eyes to calm herself, Tifa released a deep breath before she focused with one goal in mind. With three days left, she wanted to be at Lightning's side. Even if the pinkette would hate her for it, Tifa had realized that she had nothing more to lose.

...

"You're sending them to their deaths."

"It is their choice if they choose to fight SHINRA."

"Damn it," Lightning hissed, narrowing her eyes on the man so diligently writing and rewriting his speech, "They've worked too hard on this. You know they won't give up their fight."

"I have no choice-"

"Let me-"

"Don't be ridiculous Lightning." Raines said, turning an impatient eye up at the pinkette, "You are in no shape-"

"That's for me to decide." Lightning yelled, slamming her fist on his desk, "They will die. SHINRA and the PSICOM will crush them!"

"Then it is inevitable!" Raines hissed, his voice rapidly rising with anger to match Lightning's, "Lightning, if we keep them here our lives will be forfeited. Without us, they are as good as dead!"

"So we're saving ourselves?!"

"We're saving our people." Raines breathed, "The people we are responsible to first and foremost."

"We're responsible to AVALANCHE too!"

"I have made my decision. It's my duty to protect the people of Academia more than it is to uphold a contractual term to a small activist group. Lightning, do not think that this is an easy decision for me. I am well aware that I have very well sent AVALANCHE to their deaths after promising them our aid. That is my regret that I will live with because I will not bear the responsibility _if_ the Purge should repeat itself here in my city. I've chosen the lesser of two evils. The others will make this choice as well, however you will remain here and I will do whatever I have to do to ensure that." The man glanced back at his pages before he scrapped them and massaged his temple, "Lightning, you fail to realize that you are at the crux of this."

"Me?"

"The Colonel told me herself-"

"How the hell would Jihl know what happened on the damn transport?"

Raines eyes narrowed before he pulled out a file and placed it on the desk in front of Lightning, "Hope told her."

"Hope?" Lightning repeated while wondering why the hell the said man would feel compelled to do something like this.

"I'm afraid his concern for you knows no boundaries, and as a result he seems to have turned to Colonel Nabaat. After all, she is the one with the most experience concerning Geostigma. I'm not saying that you are at fault so I don't want you to feel responsible."

"This is wrong."

"There is no right in this situation." Raines sighed, "If you must avoid them for the next three days, then do so. However, AVALANCHE will depart for Midgar. If they choose to fight SHINRA and the PSICOM, then these three days could very well be the last we will see of them. We can't do anything for them." She stood there glaring at the desk. Neither said anything even as Raines moved from his desk to leave. His hand rested on her shoulder for a brief moment, giving her a small understanding squeeze before he heads towards the door. "I need to go address the people." The door slid closed behind her, leaving her standing in the room alone and silent. She left a moment afterwards, knowing exactly _who_ she was going to pay a visit to.

...

Her finger pulled on the trigger non-stop, the rapid sounds of the gunshots sounded in the shooting range but none of the bullets had hit the target. They all went astray but Lightning neither noticed nor cared. The only thing going through her mind was the endless turmoil; a sick mixture of anger, frustration, worry, stress, and anxiety. Everything around her was going to hell: Raines bowing to Jihl, Academia whipped up into a violent storm with the non-existent threat of Geostigma, AVALANCHE and their damn suicide mission, and every damn person that believed that _her_ business was their own. The chaos and disorder pissed her off to no ends because she hated everyone and everything when there was no control or order.

Her anger took hold, it's claws of rage seizing her in the moment. "Damn it!" Lightning yelled and in a fit, threw a thundaga forward and made the back wall of the shooting range explode with debris and dust. It completely blew her mind whenever she tried to understand why Hope would tell Jihl, _of all people_, that she had been infected with Geostigma. It also baffled her to no ends when she tried to understand why Jihl was suddenly after AVALANCHE. Lightning knew for a fact that the blonde saw the group as nothing more than an insignificant detail; an annoying fly amongst a swarm of hornets. Why did people take so much notice of her when she tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible, hiding away behind her mask of indifference and silence?

There was another feeling though, more sad than angry. It was disappointment. Hope's concern felt more like a betrayal and she had made it clear to him that she wasn't happy.

...

_The glass doors slid open revealing the silver-haired man standing in front of the desk. He still had his well-placed smile on, the look that always made him seem approachable and kind. Although she liked Hope, it didn't mean that she couldn't be furious with him. "Light-"_

_A fist to the face sent him crashing down onto the ground as she stood menacingly over him, "What the fuck do you think you've done?! Why the hell would you tell Jihl?" Lightning shouted, her voice trembling with suppressed anger._

_He rested a hand on his cheek, eyes wide and seemingly speechless due to shock, but she was open to beating sense back into him if he wouldn't speak up soon. "I..." Hope stammered slightly before he finally got a proper grip on himself. " Jihl knows you best, and she has the most experience dealing with Geostigma-"_

_"Enough! Do you want to risk another damn Purge here? Is that it? Or are you trying to get us all killed?!"_

_"I did it for you."_

_"For me?" Lightning scoffed, fighting the desire to roll her eyes, "You don't get it do you? My business is my own. Not yours, so back off."_

_"You're letting your anger speak for you. Light-"_

_She grabbed his shirt and yanked on him roughly, eyes blazing, "I don't know who the hell you think you are. I don't need you or anyone else telling me what I'm feeling or what I should do. That is for me to decide." Throwing him back down to the ground, she spun on her heel and stormed out of his office but he came staggering after her._

_"I only want what's best for you."_

_"And how could you possibly know what's best for me?" Lightning snapped, throwing a deadly glare at him over her shoulder, "You risked everyone's lives for mine. You'd think I'd want that?"_

...

That was how she had left him. She peeled her fingers away from the Blaze Edge and left it sitting on the counter before she staggered back. Sleep has abandoned her completely but she doubted anyone was getting any sleep. Lightning had taken Raines' words and distanced herself from AVALANCHE. She hated feeling useless, and she felt more than useless now. Every single time she would see them, she was reminded of that fact. Grabbing her weapon, she quickly left with the intention of heading back to her room, but her attention stopped on an occupied training room. The sounds of steel against steel sounded and it instantly drew her towards it. It was always like this; the sound of battles, the sounds of blades, guns and magic, they all drew her in like an old long-lost knowledge that she was only re-discovering now. Jihl had called her a prodigy as a result and maybe that was true to a certain extent. Her feet stopped at the large observation windows and her jaw tightened when she saw Cloud battling away down below.

She tried to leave and ignore everything; that was what Raines had told her. Her boots clicked against the cold floor and soon it was masked by the sounds of battle. He came to an abrupt stop and turned around stiffly to face her. Neither said anything and he watched carefully as she unsheathed her Blaze Edge. It was only a brief moment, but he had made the decision during that time. He turned and lifted his fusion blade. "Where's your materia?" Lightning asked, tilting her head slightly in question.

His eyebrows raised slightly before he shuffled in his pocket and produced the round Omnislash. "This?" He asks tersely and she nods in confirmation.

"If you're going to fight. The least I can do is to make sure you get the most out of these three days."

"You sure you should even be here?"

"I don't give a damn about what Raines said. He might think he's caged me here, but what I do is my choice."

Cloud snorted before he fused his materia into his arm, "You're not scared you might get infected?"

"Scared?" Lightning rolled her eyes, "Karma's a bitch. I've accepted that."

A slow smirk came to his lips, "I guess we finally agree on something." He brought his hand up to his head, as his fingers made a form of a gun, "Bang."

"You deserved it."

...

The clock ticked on beside her but she was wide awake. Tifa's three days were waning and the first had passed with hardly a glimpse of any of the Special Ops. They were avoiding AVALANCHE, but she wasn't surprised. After all, there were no meaningful friendships or bonds that would persuade them to drop their lives here in Academia and join them in the fight against SHINRA. Everyone knew that their battle was a losing battle. SHINRA would be anticipating their return and even if AVALANCHE didn't strike, SHINRA will put them down regardless. They have been abandoned on a single-track to death. There was no way out unless they flee Midgar and live the rest of their lives as fugitives. However, at the end of the day, she hadn't expected Lightning to be next to impossible to find.

With a heavy sigh, Tifa pushed herself up from her bed and tugged a robe on over her nightgown. Her nights were like this now, ever since returning from Nautilus and immersing herself in training in attempts to get Lightning's attention, she hadn't been with Cloud at all. It also didn't help that she had barely spoken to Cloud ever since their fight in the Vile Peaks. Although, she wasn't very surprised when she discovered that it didn't faze her in the slightest bit. They all had larger concerns to address.

Stepping out of her room, Tifa allowed her feet to carry her forward without her direction before she found herself in front of Lightning's door. The metal looked so imposing and impossibly heavy for some reason. She hesitated before she knocked but when to response came, she merely let out a muted and empty chuckle before she turned and rested her back to it. They had larger concerns to address, she knew that, but it didn't stop her from thinking about Lightning because they all knew that the events that had occurred in the Vile Peaks was what had instigated this entire dilemma. She wonders what Lightning thought of this.

Her questions are answered when she belatedly noticed the footsteps that had stopped shortly before her and Tifa looks up to see the slightly surprised pink haired woman. The blue eyes instantly grew cold but there was also a hint of reluctance and hesitation. For the first time in what has felt like forever, Lightning spoke to her first, "Are you prepared?"

"No." Tifa answered honestly but doesn't make to move from the pinkette's door, "Did you really expect me to say otherwise?"

"Then you should train."

"One more day of training isn't going to make a difference."

"It could make enough of a difference."

"I guess." Tifa shifted and rested her head back with a woeful look, "I wonder if I can make enough of a difference here." Lightning's jaw tensed with reproach but Tifa simply shook it off with an empty chuckle, "Maybe... I can leave without being thought of only as Midgar filth."

"There are more important things you should be worrying about."

"You and I both know that there's nothing waiting for us in Midgar other than death. SHINRA will be expecting us." Tifa murmured, "We would've had a better chance if we had never came here to begin with."

"And who's fault is that?" Lightning asked as she crossed her arms defensively, "Mine?"

"I didn't say that-"

"Then stop wasting time-"

"Don't you mean _your_ time?" Tifa laughed bitterly and turned her eyes down to the floor. The soldier released a deep breath and Tifa knew that Lightning had already reached the end of her patience. "I'm sorry, I know that. It's either _we_ hang or we all hang together. I understand that - _we_ understand that. I just... wish things didn't turn out this way."

"There's no point regretting it."

"I know, that's why... I won't regret start regretting what I will do in the future. Starting now." Tifa said firmly, "That's also why I'm here. I need to speak with you."

"What?" Lightning asked grudgingly as her tone took a dip for the worse.

"Cloud and I, we've-"

"Get your priorities straight." The soldier interrupted, "I don't care-"

"I love you." Those three words left her lips softly but Tifa neither felt nervous or scared. She could confess her feelings to Lightning a thousands times and she doubted that her love would be reciprocated in kind. She had realized it far too late.

It took one look to know Lightning had taken it the wrong way, or perhaps she did understand but chose to lash out on her instead. "Isn't that convenient?" Lightning hissed, her voice trembling with rage.

"I've always loved you-" She was shoved hard against the door before Lightning's hands seized her wrists and held them captive beside her head. Her breath hitched at Lightning's close proximity and Tifa could do nothing but stare into the livid glare.

"Cut the crap," Lightning seethed, "I won't let you or anyone else use me anymore! _You_ were the one that left _me_! You wanted me to take a better look at myself? I know _what_ I am, and I know exactly _who_ I am! Who are you? Huh? You don't even know. I've had enough of your bullshit."

"Are you surprised?" Tifa asked, finally finding her voice but it was strained, "No, you're not are you? You weren't even surprised when I had cheated on you with Cloud. Why? Because you _expected_ it. How... could you do that to me?"

"Was I wrong?" The soldier's grip tightened to the point where it was painful, "You betrayed me-"

"You never trusted me to begin with!" Tifa yelled, her body thrashing in a futile attempt to push Lightning away from her, "You have no idea how disgusted in myself I was! How scared I was to face you because I couldn't even look you properly anymore!" Clamping her eyes shut tightly, Tifa dropped her head to hide the tears threatening to escape, "I couldn't even stop thinking about you! How could I possibly apologize? I... all I ever wanted was to be at your side again... You were the one that had left me behind..."

"Fine." Lightning's voice was curt and in an instant, she pulled back. "Leave. Leave me behind, and don't look back."

Tifa didn't bother hiding the wet streaks down her cheeks. "Why...? Why can't you see? Serah..."

"Don't bring Serah into this!" Lightning's anger immediately flared again with the mention of her dead sister.

"How can I not! She's-" The back of Lightning's hand slung across her cheek painfully. Pain. It was all pain for her and for Lightning, it was an uncontrollable mad anger.

"Shut up!" Lightning yelled, her voice and expression finally breaking through her mask in a display of fury, "It's probably better that you died so I won't have to see your damn face again!" Tifa ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her as the sobs tore out from the excruciating pain in her chest.

* * *

**End of Arc 4: Vile Peaks.**

**So this chapter might've been a bit choppy... Sorry...**

**Next arc will have your healthy dose of Lightning/Tifa, but you'll have to sit through all the action first.**

**Seeing that the second semester of school is starting soon, updates will further slow. I've pretty much posted up to what I have written and now that school's gonna take up a good chunk of my time, I'll have less time to write. However, I'll try to keep the updates as frequent as possible.**

**Begin Arc 5: Oerba.**


	70. Arc 5: Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

**Arc 5: Oerba**

**She had received the order; a mission she didn't want to take but Raines had insisted. The memories still haunt her to this day, and the terrified screams still echo in the silence of the night.**

**She wonders about the smiles of peace, pride, and love, however rare, shining through the shadows of desperation, anguish, and despair during the last flickers of life.**

* * *

She was home again. The stuffy and humid stench of the slums invaded her nostrils, and she crinkled her nose with a new found distaste. It felt unreal being back at Midgar again after being gone for so long.

_"It's probably better that you died so I won't have to see your damn face again!"_

Closing her eyes, Tifa clenched her hands into fists before she was withdrawn from her thoughts by the thumping footsteps heading down the stairs. "Hey Teefs!" Barret called out to her, "Where's Cloud?"

"I don't know." Tifa muttered as she stepped away from the bar counter.

"Damn it, he shouldn't be walkin' around by himself-"

She pushed away and left him alone at the bar and headed to her room. Tifa knew she was acting cold and distant, but she didn't really care anymore. Smiling when she didn't mean it, trying to pretend as if nothing was wrong... What was the point of acting any differently? If she pretended to be happy it won't bring Lightning back to her, if she pretended that their battle against SHINRA and the PSICOM wasn't impossible, it didn't mean that it wasn't. She was sick of lying to herself. Her bags were still sitting in the corner of her small room beside the door but she saw no need in unpacking. Coming back here was a death sentence. Even if they don't attack, SHINRA will track them down and dispose of them accordingly. She stood by her window, hands resting against the railings as she stared out to the dirty and dark streets of the slums.

...

_One day left. Her breath escapes shakily as she stands at the same spot once again, locked in a cage with no existing key. She could only watch, want, and yearn for what she had lost. Lightning's rejection, her hatred, had destroyed her. Tifa withered every single time she would remember the soldier's words. Dead; Lightning thought she would be better dead. No - Lightning wanted her dead._

_The thoughts and memories stabbed mercilessly and sadistically. Tomorrow, she will leave for Midgar and then Lightning's words will become a reality. She will die at the hands of SHINRA and it pained her to no ends to think that Lightning would find satisfaction in it, but she would love Lightning regardless._

_It was twisted and cruel that this would be what drove her mad with obsession. If she hadn't been so foolish and hurt Lightning in Nautilus, none of this would've happened. If she hadn't pushed Lightning to the brink, this wouldn't of had happened. If she could go back in time and love Lightning properly, she was sure this never would've happened. Lightning was all she could think about but Tifa knew that this wasn't normal. Or was it?_

_Was this desperation? Her feelings for Cloud were never unrequited, she had never truly experienced heartbreak until now. Lightning rejected not only her feelings, but everything she was. She had expected Tifa to cheat and lie, that in itself was proof of Lightning's doubt and distrust in her from the very beginning. Yet she loved Lightning like no other. Love; she was positive that this was love. Even as she stands there thinking about the pink haired beauty, she yearns for her._

_However, had Lightning loved her? Were her feelings love? No. No matter how many times she has searched her memory, she couldn't remember a time when Lightning had told her that she loved her. Lightning had said she liked her, and that was all. Were Lightning's feelings for her misguided? Misinterpreted like Hope had said?_

_Lightning had wanted her, but if that were true, how were her feelings any different from those men who had hooted and hollered after her because of her body? How did Lightning see her then? Midgar Filth? A poor bartender? Cloud's bed toy? The soldier's words were like poison and they stung like acid. However, Tifa understands now. She knows why those men gave her those perverse and disgusting looks, but on a deeper level she understands the desire to want to be with someone. She wants to be with Lightning. _

_Despite her intimacy with Cloud during the time they were together, her thoughts had always been innocent. She was content and happy with simply loving him. After all, he was always the one that had wanted the physical contact. It was different with Lightning though. She wanted Lightning and her desire burned with passion. Was this what Lightning had meant when she said she wanted her? What other meaning could there be behind those words?_

_Releasing a shaky breath, Tifa's eyes trailed down to the black case seated on the bedside table with the gloves Lightning had given her draped neatly over. They were her means of protection from Lightning, and the earrings were a sign of their friendship, but nothing else remained. Secrets are only known to the secret keepers, once the keepers deny them, then there are no secrets._

_One more day left._

...

"Light." Tifa blinks awake, pulling her attention back to the window. On the day they had left Academia, Lightning hadn't even come to see them off. With a heavy heart, she turns away from the window before she swore she felt a small wind caress her cheek, drawing her attention back outside. "No..." She leaves her whisper behind as she dashes down the stairs when she sees Cloud stumbling back towards them looking ragged and beaten with Marlene clutched tightly against his chest.

"Cloud, what the hell happened?!" Barret's voice hollered and Tifa ran down to see the large man hugging a crying Marlene tight in his arms.

"SHINRA did! They have Aerith!"

"What? What the hell were you two doing!"

"We were going to drop Marlene off with Aerith's mom but they were waiting! The Turks-" The young girl was pushed into her arms and Tifa tried her hardest to calm her. "We have to save her."

"Jessie! Biggs, Wedge!" Barret hollered and the said three poked out of the hidden basement. "Bad news."

...

She's heaving for breath, as her stomach churns nauseatingly and she could feel lingering taste of bile and sour stomach acid in her mouth. Spitting it out into the toilet, Lightning heaves a deep breath trying to suppress the spin and pounding headache. Wiping her mouth with her hand, she flushes the toilet, turning her attention away from the digested remains of her dinner swirling out of sight. The water of the tap runs continuously at it's the only thing she can hear. It gets louder and louder before her ears ring uncomfortably.

The water swirls and swirls, carefully controlled and manipulated; around and around but never to go anywhere but down. Dipping her hands into the ice-cold water, her skin instantly freezes over as she scrubs and scrubs away at something that's not physically there and impossible to clean. It's hot, so hot, a burning scorching heat boiling under her skin. The fire, the flames... the red crimson ruby eyes watching her. Clamping her eyes, she takes a deep breath, splashing the cold fluid over her face and lets it wash away but the thin layer of cold sweat is slick against her skin.

Her hand slams against the mirror and it slides open swiftly before she stumbles with the bottles of pills. She pops some, and then more but she's careful enough not to overdose. Without bothering to return anything to its original place, Lightning storms out of the washroom and forces herself to sit down on the sectional so she wouldn't pace back and forth again.

She hadn't expected to be slapped in the face with a panic attack. Resting her head in her cold hands, Lightning sits there restlessly. Her foot bounces and she's staring blankly out at the floor. _She's_ all she can think about. The black hair and the reddish brown eyes haunt her, and it's only been seven days since Tifa had left for Midgar.

On a suicide mission.

It didn't matter though, and it shouldn't matter. She wasn't going to see Tifa again, she didn't want to see Tifa again; their ties were cut clean.

"_I love you."_

The words lingered in her mind. When she had first heard it, it was ridiculous. Lie after lie; she was sick of it. Everything Tifa had told her, every new feeling that the fighter had brought her, and the way she had accepted everything that she was, was nothing but a ploy. It was some game to her, Lightning was convinced of it. Now that she wasn't even sure if she'll ever see Tifa again, she needed to stay convinced.

She found it pathetic how she had relapsed back into old horrors and nightmares. PTSD was something of the past, it was _supposed_ to be something of the past, until she finally admits that PTSD can never truly be something of the past. After all, she can never escape what or who she is. She's a murderer. She's killed thousands and thousands of people, and now due to her own inaction and pride, she had let more people walk to their deaths.

A wry and weak smile came to her lips at the irony of the situation before she leans back and stares up at the white ceiling. No. She refused to sit by and watch. Too many people have already died on her watch. To hell with her pride. If letting go of that little insignificant part of her would save the lives of AVALANCHE, even Cloud, then she'll discard it without another thought. Pushing herself up from her seat, she marches over to her closet with a new resolve. Looking past her GC uniform, she pulls out the torn jeans she had, the black tank-top, and the ragged leather jacket.

She may be a murderer, but it doesn't mean she's so forgone not to seek redemption for her past sins. A hot shower to wash away her hesitations and ease the tension rippling through her shoulders, Lightning pulls on her chosen outfit and attached the Blaze Edge to her hip. The black leg pouch is secured to her thigh and she slides in the survival knife that she has always kept at her side.

Flicking off the lights of her house, she takes one last glance back at the glimmering star speckled sky before she sets off. She never liked Midgar, and she doubts she ever will, but as long as there are people important to her there, she'll suck it up and deal with it.

...

"So... what do we do?" Wedge asked as he snuck another look over their cover and seemed to evaluate the security of the SHINRA corporation's main door.

"We have to get in." Biggs answered before he was slapped over his head by Barret.

"No shit. The problem is how. It's not like their going to let us waltz in there."

"Maybe there's another entrance." Jessie suggested, "Like... a fire escape or something. All buildings have fire escapes."

"Good idea." Cloud breathed, "Let's find one."

"Look." Tifa whispered as she pointed to a darkened corner off a slight distance from the main doors, "We should check over there first." They looked at each other with determination in their eyes. If they were to die, they will go down fighting.

...

Her fingers glided over the multicolored buttons with the buzz of the velocycle engine purring behind her. The large white fluorescent lights slammed on in the air deck. With the computers on and machinery running, she pulled the shaft to open the hangar. The pneumatic pump hissed as it opened, letting in a gust of wind from outside. "Going somewhere?" Lightning's back straightened when Hope's voice calls out from behind her. He almost sounds as teasing as he is resigned.

"Midgar." Lightning states as she turns around to face him, "You're not going to stop me."

"I wasn't going to try." The man shrugs before he approaches and stands beside her at the control panel, "I know you're set on this, even if it is against orders." With a stiff nod, Lightning walks forward but Hope's voice stops her again, "You can't let her go can you?"

"Her? I don't know what you're talking about." She rounded the corner and down the steps. Launching herself onto the velocycle, she slips on the black visors. "If Raines has an issue with this, tell him that I quit and while you're at it, tell Jihl that I will kill myself if she lays a hand on any of you guys." It hovers and she turns to towards the exit before the communication line buzzes.

Hope chuckles but nods nonetheless. "Be careful Light," Hope says, "and stay safe. I'll tell the others for you tomorrow morning and you can be assured that Fang will come barreling in after you. After all, you can't have all the fun to yourself now can you?"

It brought a smirk on her face as she revved the engine. "Thank you." Her foot pressed down on the pedal before the velocycle shot forward and out into the night sky. There was a long trip ahead of her, and hopefully, seven days wouldn't be enough time for AVALANCHE to get into too much trouble.

* * *

**Let's jump straight into the action!  
**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Aerith twisted her wrists, trying in vain to escape the metal chains. There was no point though, it was impossible for her to escape. Hopefully, Cloud and Marlene were safe. She had been stupid; of course SHINRA had been keeping tabs on her house because they were expecting AVALANCHE's return. With a heavy sigh, she leaned back and rested her head against the wall. Seven days in Midgar and she finds herself sitting in a detainment cell. "I didn't think you'd like to play the role of the damsel in distress."

It took a moment before Aerith realized that she was being talked to, having adjusted herself to the small cell she had been thrown into alone. She fell back, eyes wide when she saw Lumina standing there as she made an act to inspect their surroundings. "L-Lumina? What are you..."

"You can't sense me anymore can you?" The pinkette grinned, "I'm not surprised. After all, the Lifestream has larger problems to deal with now."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I wouldn't be here if your mom had listened to me in the first place. I told her that we could keep you safe, but look at you now. All locked up and chained." Lumina ranted slightly before she flicked her finger at her. Red sparks shot forward and blew the cuffs off in a small explosion. "But, this is what friends do right?" With another wave of her hand, the hinges of the doors snapped before it groaned loudly as it fell to the ground. "Now, shall we go? _Friend?_" A feral smirk crossed the girls face and Aerith quickly knew that it wasn't a request. It was a demand.

...

Their footsteps clambered up the seemingly endless stairs. Ironically, no amount of training could prepare them for this never-ending exercise. Tifa and Cloud led the pack and they would occasionally shout words at the others to hurry. "You think..." Biggs panted as he tried to catch his breath, "this is a bit too easy?"

"So much for Lightning's plan, if things were this simple." Jessie breathed as she braced herself on the railings, "How much further?"

"We're almost there." Tifa answered as she glanced up. She could see the top and a part of her agreed with what Biggs and Jessie were saying. Frankly, this felt far too easy, as if the path had been paved and waiting for them.

"Whatever." Cloud grunted, "Let's keep going."

Eventually, they reached the top and they stepped out to find themselves on a simple floor and not the top office. "Damn it, how many floors are there!" Barret hissed, "There has to be another set of stairs somewhere. Find it-"

"Wait." Cloud stated lowly as he crept towards the corner to peek out into the hallway, "There are people."

"Heidegger, this is unreasonable!" A man's voice vented as they drew closer to the group hidden behind the fire escape.

"These are orders." The other man said, "AVALANCHE is bound to be in Sector 7 somewhere. Their little negotiation with the Guardian Corps has landed them straight into our hands. We will dispose of them."

"But to get the rest of the people in the slums involved?"

"They are just as guilty for sheltering these terrorists! Reeves, let me remind you of your place, or have you been secretly dealing with them?" Heidegger challenged and continued speaking without giving the other a chance to answer, "This is a perfect opportunity to destroy AVALANCHE once and for all and stomp out the rest of those filthy rats. The fact that the Cetra is here proves that they have returned."

"So you would drop the plate on innocent civilians?"

Tifa's heart stopped before she spun around meeting everyone's shocked and terror filled eyes. "Hmph." Heidegger scoffed, "As we are speaking now, the Turks are already down below the plate ensuring its collapse." The talking faded as the men walked further away until they were no longer heard.

"They're planning on dropping the plate!" Wedge panicked, "What do we do?"

"Fuck! We have to stop them that's what!" Barret nearly hollered in an angry whisper. He pushed away from the doorway they were lurking in and started heading back down the stairs.

"But what about Aerith?" Cloud hissed, "You're just going to leave her?"

"They're dropping the damn plate!" The AVALANCHE leader seethed, "Do you have any idea how many people will die if we don't do anything?!" Barret didn't wait before he made a mad dash down the stairs with Biggs, Wedge and Jessie following close behind him.

Tifa too made to follow but she stopped in her tracks when she realized that she was the only one. "Cloud?" She asked turning to see the man lingering at the doorway.

"I'm going to find Aerith." He said with finality, "You can go with them."

"But-"

"I'm not going to leave her here. Who knows what they'll do to her because she's a Cetra." Cloud said as he turned back to the hallway, looking back and forth to see if it was clear.

"Then I'm coming with you." Tifa breathed, meeting his blue-eyed stare straight on, "She's my friend too. The others... they can take care of each other. I'm not letting you go at this alone." They shared a nod before they slipped out and snuck their way deeper into SHINRA.

...

"Where are you taking me?" Aerith asked as she kept a firm eye trained on the back of Lumina's head. The hallways were all strangely void of soldiers and she nearly jumped when a large red cat of sorts stepped out of the corner. Its feline eyes watched her closely but Lumina only laughed before she pounced forward ruffling it's fur playfully.

"I knew you were a useful kitty." The pinkette smirked as the beast gave her a distinctively annoyed look, "Now, I freed you for a reason. Keep her safe for me will you?"

"Wait..." Aerith breathed as she stepped forward, looking between the other two, "You're leaving?"

"You don't need to worry. I keep my word." Her green eyes instantly shot down at the red beast and her mouth dropped open.

"Y-You can talk?"

"Call me whatever you like."

"Red XIII." Lumina suddenly said as she patted the cat on its head again, "That's his name."

"Red XIII?" Aerith echoed before she cast Lumina a look, "You're just going to leave like this?"

"Yeah. I've got other things to do." The pinkette stepped back and the black shadows suddenly started shifting around her, "Cloud and Tifa should be nearby. However, I suggest that you go see old man Shinra first before you leave. You might see something interesting." Lumina disappeared with an echoing giggle, leaving Aerith and Red XIII standing there alone.

"You should think twice before you make deals with the devil." Red XIII suddenly spoke up before he turned, waving his tail slightly as he started pawing his way down the empty hallway.

"I could say the same for you." Aerith countered as she followed the guide Lumina had left her. In her mind, she still contemplated whether she should trust the mysterious pinkette or not, but whatever was in store for her had to be better than being locked up in a cell.

"In exchange for my freedom, I would promise to keep you safe. My decision was probably not much different than your own." Red XIII said, "However, we are already en route to Shinra's office. I believe Lumina's suggestion isn't that much of a suggestion but a mere word of warning."

"An FYI."

"Yes, exactly." Red XIII glanced back at her before he nodded his head.

"So you know what she was talking about?" Aerith asked as they came to a stop in front of a closed door.

"No, I do not know, but I have a guess. I haven't seen it, but I can smell the carnage."

"Carnage?" Aerith asked, her brows falling at the word before she glanced up warily at the door. Her hand pressed against the door and it slid open with a mechanical hiss. Aerith took her first step into the main office. There was a grand view, one that reminded her of the one in Academy but it hardly compared in terms of beauty. However, she paid no attention to it and only saw the red. There were bodies and parts of bodies scattered over the large floor, crimson blood soaked the carpets and sat in still, thick puddles. She hardly recognized the mutilated bodies of the guards and infantry men. Swallowing thickly, Aerith took her first step in and nearly tripped. She slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle a scream when she saw the severed limb she had almost tripped over. "Who could... do something like this? L-Lumina?"

"No," Red XIII stalked around the room, "This was done by a blade. These bodies have been cut."

Pulling her eyes away from the gruesome sight, Aerith took a moment to gather herself before she turned and looked at the large desk at the center. There was Shinra, lying face down on his desk. "Is he... dead?" Aerith asked.

"You'd think whoever did this would leave survivors behind? I wouldn't be surprised if Shinra was the intended target."

The sound of the door opening made her jump out of her skin as she whipped around, eyes wide with frantic, but she calmed slightly when she saw Cloud and Tifa there. Their expressions mirrored her's when she had first discovered this, half horror and half shock, before both stares turned to her questioningly. "Aerith... what...?" Cloud started, taking a careful step towards her. His eyes darted to the murdered Shinra, "He's... dead."

"Cloud, I don't... I don't know. I just-" Her voice choked in her throat.

"Are these your friends?" Red XIII spoke and all attention was instantly turned to him. Cloud and Tifa tensed but the brunette swiftly intercepted whatever misunderstanding that could arise.

"This is Red XIII. He was... captured?" Aerith asked, receiving confirmation with the feline's nod, "He... he was the one that saved me." Red XIII cast a look at her but she simply shook her head. It would be for the best if she left out the part about Lumina.

"We... should go." Tifa breathed, "The plate! We have to go help the others!"

...

The dust dispersed around the velocycle in a circle as it landed. Leaving the vehicle hidden in the rocky and jagged terrain of the wasteland before Midgar, Lightning climbs off and sets the settings of the machine so that Fang and the others could trace her location. Her boots crunch against the hard and dry dirt as she starts heading towards the city. She had no intention of drawing unnecessary attention to herself.

The plate groaned above her, it's metal beams seemingly crying out in strain. Wafts of dust drift down and stray pieces of debris break free and plummet. The concerned mutters of the people in the slums never cease as they look up at the plate hovering ominously over them. Lightning's eyes search the ceiling before she realizes the pointless action of doing so. She wasn't going to find anything up there. Shaking her head, she charges through the dry and dingy streets and bee-lined straight for Sector 7. It had been surprisingly easy sneaking into the city. The guards were few, and that tipped her off that something was wrong. She had expected security to be tighter due to AVALANCHE's return.

The concerning noise from the plate only grew louder as she neared and the people's worry become more insistent. "What's happening?" She heard some of the ask each other. She stepped into Sector 7 and as she made her way through, the distinct sound of an explosion in the distance caught her attention. Dread wallowed in her gut and she jumped into action, darting off towards Seventh Heaven. Only sounds of more explosions greeted her and soon felt as if she was walking through a violent thunderstorm with how the sounds crashed loudly in the muggy and humid expanse. The grounds shook violently, nearly throwing her off balance but Lightning swiftly adapted. With Seventh Heaven in sight, she launched herself up the stairs before rattling the doorknob strongly. It was locked.

"Open up! Anyone in there?!" She yelled, hissing when no reply came until she caught a small voice call out to her on the other side.

"L-Light? Is that you?"

"Marlene! It's me!"

"Light!" The door's lock flicked open before the door opened slightly, revealing a frightened Marlene hiding behind the frame as if to double-check if it was truly Lightning. "L-Light!" Her eyes widened with relief as she tossed the rest of the door open and threw herself into Lightning's waiting embrace. "I'm scared!"

"It's ok." The pinkette soothed, holding the little girl closely, "It's ok, I'm here now."

"What's happening? Why is everything shaking?"

"I don't know." Lightning lied even though she had a good idea why, "But I'll keep you safe. Where is everyone?"

"Some people came and took Aerith away! Dad and the others went to save her!"

If only she had arrived a little earlier. Cursing at the predicament, she swept Marlene up into her arms and stepped out into the streets again. From the sounds of it, things were getting worse. As if on cue, her phone rang and she quickly plucked it from her pocket, "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Fang's voice bellowed from the other end, making Lightning wince at the offense to her ear.

"Fang-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?! HUH? IS THAT IT?" Rolling her eyes, she gave the phone to Marlene.

"H-Hello?" The young girl said before she looked up at Lightning with wide eyes. After receiving a small nod, the soldier took the phone again.

"Don't worry Marlene, we'll come save the day! After all, Light can't do anything without us."

"Is that so." Lightning muttered before she held the phone a fair distance away again.

"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET! JIHL IS FLIPPING SHIT! I'M GOING DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS BACK-"

"Now is not the time." The pinkette interrupted, "AVALANCHE has made their move. SHINRA apparently has Aerith captured and something's happening to the plate. Are you here yet?"

There was a deep sigh on the other end, "Yeah, yeah, almost there. We found your velocycle."

"Is everyone-"

"All here." Fang said almost triumphantly, "Wherever you go, we go."

"Alright, I'll leave Marlene up to you. Hurry. Something bad is happening."

"So what's happening?" Fang's voice asked from behind her before Lightning whipped around, surprised at the other's sudden appearance. Holding the phone in her hand, the spear wielder grinned, "Damn, you should've seen your face. You thought I'd let Sazh fly at the speed limit?"

"Tch. Whatever." Pushing Marlene towards Fang, Lightning looked up at the plate again, "Get her out of here and evacuate as many people as possible from Sector Seven. I'll find AVALANCHE."

"Alright." Tossing Marlene up over her shoulder, the black-haired woman dashed off to work. She marked the pillar as the source of the explosions before she made off.

...

They had flew down the stairs, desperately trying to make their way back down to the slums. Time wasn't on their side and Tifa truly feared for her friends' lives. Even though their ins and outs of the SHINRA corp had been surprisingly easy, she had no doubt that it was an entirely different story down below. To drop the plate was insane. She didn't even want to consider how many people could die. But how though? How did SHINRA know they were in Sector 7? When they had captured Aerith, had they followed Cloud back and made an instant decision to eradicate them completely by taking such extreme measures? Or... did the Guardian Corps sell them out? Had Jihl found out?

She ran a gauntlet of possibilities but even so, the issue of Shinra slain in his own office didn't add up as well. None of it made sense. As they exited the building, Red XIII suddenly stopped, tilting his nose up as if he had caught some strange scent. "What's wrong?" Aerith asked.

He looked back at her and shook his head, "This is where we part ways."

"What?"

"I will see you again." Red XIII said, not giving them the chance to speak up before he darted off into the darkened alleyways of Midgar.

"We don't have time to waste." Cloud urged, "The others still need our help."

"Yeah..." Nodding warily, Aerith took one last glance at the place where Red XIII had left before quickly continuing on her way. Cloud was running in front of her and Aerith was following close behind. SHINRA was going to drop the plate; Barret, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge are trying to stop it but - Tifa's mind froze in fear and she came to an abrupt stop. "Tifa? What is it-" Aerith started but the fighter quickly reached out to grab her arm.

"Marlene! She's at the bar!"

"She's-"

"We have to save her! What if the plate falls-"

"If we waste time here, then it _will_ fall." Cloud interrupted impatiently, "Come on! We have to hurry!" He spun and started running again but Tifa was frozen.

"Tifa, don't worry." Aerith breathed hurriedly, "I'll go find Marlene and take her to safety. You and Cloud go and help-"

"You will be going nowhere." The deep baritone voice demanded for all of their attention, and when they turned, each stared in slight awe and trepidation at the man descending upon them. Clad all in black leathers, his jacket flowed behind him along with his long silvery white hair. He had one wing, black like midnight. His bangs parted and framed his defined face which held the green eyes with narrowed slit pupils. He watched them with seemingly a omniscient and proud stare.

"You're..." Cloud's voice drifts and takes a step back as the man landed on the ground before them. They had all recognized him from the news, the countless articles and rumors of the First Class SOLDIER Sephiroth.

"I will take this time to dispose of you. The Goddess of Death may have awakened, but she seems to think highly of you."

"Wha-" His movements were too fast, faster than Lightning's, and he instantly lunged at them. The long Masamune glinted with blood lust before he brought it down mercilessly.

* * *

**Sephiroth makes his appearance.**

**Hope's actions may seem contradictory at times and confusing. He's not out for blood but it's as he had told Lightning(LR) when she had awakened: he's simply _guiding_ people to their intended places. His loyalties lie purely with Lightning(LR) and he won't hesitate to sacrifice anything for her.**

**What happens _after_ the people are in their right places... **


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The blade crashed to the ground between his legs, the cat green eyes watching him with amusement as if he was the predator playing with his prey before going in for the kill. Sephiroth's eyes flashed as he pulled back and thrust his blade towards him. He had barely stepped aside as the cool sharp steel cuts cleanly past him, nicking his cheek.

Flicking his wrist, Cloud swung his fusion blade forward but Sephiroth merely took a step back. Their blades clashed, sending sparks flying from the impact but his strength was incredible. He was fighting a losing battle. Jumping out right before the Masamune overpowered him, Cloud skidded on the ground and turned to face his foe. "Aerith, Tifa, get out of here."

Sephiroth smirked, as he calmly approached him again. "I'll dispose of you first before killing the other two. Or perhaps... I should leave you and let you watch as your friends are killed."

"Cloud, we can help-" Tifa started but the blonde shook his head, too fearful to take his eyes off of the enemy.

"Get out of here!"

"None will escape." Dashing forward, Sephiroth dealt another slash, this time catching Cloud off guard. It drew blood from his waist but in an instant, a flash of green appeared and healed the cut.

"We won't leave you here alone." Aerith breathed.

Staggering back, Cloud clutched his wound but other than the wet blood, there was no actual proof that there had been a wound to begin with. The only one capable of such healing powers was Aerith, but he was sure the brunette didn't have a materia with her. He quickly drew a conclusion in his mind; someone else was here watching them. "Fine." Cloud hissed, "I'll just have to take care of you."

"Oh?" Sephiroth asks with the mocking smirk plastered over his face. Cloud ran forward, bringing his blade up but in midswing, he came to a grinding stop only to realize with dread that Sephiroth had caught his blade with his hand. "You've failed." The Masamune tore across his gut before he was released and was struck again. It cut open his shoulder, slashed his arms as he futilely tried to cover himself. "It's over." He pulled back, and with a simple extension of his arm, the blade pierced his gut. Blood gurgled out of his mouth as Sephiroth lifted his sword, allowing his body and hang limply. "Pathetic."

...

The sounds of fighting only got louder as she neared the pillar. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably in her chest and breathes heaved from her lungs forcefully. Maybe it was the air in the slums but it was getting increasingly harder for her to breathe. Shaking off the unease, she approached the pillar to see bodies of SHINRA goons dead on the ground. "Damn it." Lightning hissed as she drew her Blaze Edge and continued forward, but she didn't get far before one of her worse fears confirmed itself. An explosion erupted from above, before a large body fell from the heights in a fatal drop. Her heart sunk to her stomach when she recognized the person. "Wedge!" Running to his side, she rested a hand on him as his eyes fought to open. "Wedge! Hang in there!" The cure flowed from her hands but it didn't flow into him. She bit her lip, cursing her own helplessness before Wedge's voice called for her attention.

"L-Lightning? Is - Is that you?"

"Wedge! It's me. Hang on! You're going to be-"

"Good." He laughed but it was broken by coughs, "Good..." His eyes fluttered closed and he passed on with a small easy chuckle. Pulling herself together, Lightning stood up and started heading up the pillar.

...

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed before she lunged for the silver-haired man, but he merely swiped his sword at her and threw Cloud's body at her. "Cloud!" Pushing herself out from underneath the body, she fretted over him before Sephiroth's steady footsteps drew her attention. He was walking towards Aerith. "Run!"

Her green eyes were wide as they stared in his slit pupils. "The Cetra. You don't realize it do you? The plague that consumes our world... Parasites that have taken hold of our planet."

"What are you..."

"Aerith, run!"

"Ignorance is a bliss." Sephiroth hummed as he lifted his Masamune, "However, you will be punished for your sins."

"Aerith!" He was going to kill. Throwing herself forward, Tifa ran as fast as she could, jumping at the man but the moment he turned to her, she disappeared and feinted behind him.

"Too predictable." He spun around, blade ready and slashed open her body, a large wound starting from her waist and up to her shoulder diagonally. Tifa crashed onto her back, gasping for breath as blood poured from her body.

"Tifa!" The brunette threw herself at Tifa's side, unable to help. She had no materia, no powers; she was completely useless. A shadow fell over her and she froze with fear. Cold sweat layered her forehead and it dripped down her face. Swallowing thickly, she looked up at Sephiroth's amused expression. He lifted his Masamune, turning it in his hands and held it over his head. The tip hovered above her. Judgement came down on her, but rather than a blade, it felt like a harsh shove. Her eyes opened to see Tifa's face twisted with pain. The long Muramasa had been shoved through her, entering her back and exiting out of her near her navel, pinning her to the ground.

"R-Run..." A cough tore through her throat, as blood splattered out of her mouth. The crimson fell from the corner of her lips before her body dropped to the ground with a thud.

...

She couldn't save anyone. She was a murderer after all. Running up the stairs as fast as she could, she rounded the corner and felt a short wave of relief hit her when she saw Biggs there. He was still fighting, fending off the SHINRA goons clustered at the stairs in front of her. With a swift flick of her hand, she sent a thundaga electrocuting towards the group to dispose of them. Some were blown off the railings, some falling down the stairs to their deaths while others simply collapsed due to the burns. "L-Lightning!" Biggs yelled when he saw her and his expression wasn't anything short of surprise.

"Where are the others?"

"Cloud and Tifa went to save Aerith. She was-"

"Captured. I know." Lightning breathed as she scaled the stairs again, quickly disposing of any enemies that got in her way.

"Jessie, Wedge and Barret went up ahead."

She bit her lip and the mention of Wedge. It was in her nature to correct him, but she knew better. Now wasn't the time. "Let's hurry then."

...

"T-Tifa... Cloud... Tifa!" Aerith screamed but her voice lodged in her throat when the blade pulled cleanly out of the fighter's body.

"TIFA!" Cloud's voice bellowed, he threw his body forward and tossed his fusion sword at Sephiroth in a blind swipe. The Masamune clashed with his, but Sephiroth's strength forced him back. Using the length of the long sword, he threw his weight against one end and exploited the leverage to throw Cloud back, sending him crashing into the ground a distance away.

Death. It overwhelmed her, and suffocated her senses. There was only darkness and shadows. Chaos ruled and in its reign she had never felt so small and insignificant. Aerith froze as her body failed her. However, this sensation wasn't from the man before her. Sephiroth too, looked ill at ease and his cat green eyes searched the area. There was a spark of white light in the thick darkness, and she whipped her head towards it. She wasn't fast enough to catch it, the red blur that had passed her. Sephiroth had caught it though as the resounding clash of metal against metal had reached her ears before she saw the person who had came. The white capes fluttered behind her, revealing the exposed back that the leather bodice didn't cover. Crimson boots dug into the ground, sustaining the person - no, the woman who had appeared. She wielded a red blade, the color of blood, that was held in a deadlock with Sephiroth's Masamune. Her foot took a step forward, pushing Sephiroth back, and then with a show of strength, forced him to put a fair distance between them. Standing up straight, her head and face were hidden in a while hood. The woman was the one that reeked of death and Aerith found herself reeling back from it.

"For the Goddess of Death to come here herself." Sephiroth said as the same sick smirk came to his lips, "It is finally time." Turning away from them, his black wing sprung from his back and with one sweep, it lifted him off the ground and into the air again. He threw a last glance over his shoulder and without another word, he left.

...

The bullets ricocheted off the metal beams and lodged deep into the wooden crates they were using for cover. Lightning wasted no time in using her magic to clear the grounds as they arrived at the top. Her eyes narrowed on Barret and a wounded Jessie taking cover behind a metal sheet as SHINRA showered bullets onto them. "Barret!" Biggs yelled at him, and the said man quickly turned his eyes to them, but his attention focused on Lightning.

"L-Lightning?" Barret stammered, watching wide-eyed as the two ran towards them.

"There's no time to waste." Lightning quickly waved off as she rested a healing hand on the bullet lodged in Jessie's gut.

"Heh." A wide smirk came to the man's lips as he returned fire on the SHINRA goons, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Save the chit-chat." Pressing her back against the cover, she flung her hand forward, sending a thundaga at the enemies and in its smoke, she ran forward blade in hand. She weaved through them, her blade leaving trails of corpses with every strike. She was death.

...

"Who... are you?" Cloud grunted as he limped his way towards them. The hooded woman however didn't say a word. Instead, she knelt beside Tifa and rested her hand on her back where the sword had entered.

"What are you doing?!" Aerith panicked, lurching forward to smack the woman's hand from her friend. Goddess of Death? She won't let anyone take Tifa's soul away.

"You have no materia. She will die if you leave her." The woman spoke to them, her voice muffled before Aerith realized that the woman also had some sort of face mask on as well. Yet she still sounded familiar. Without waiting for an answer, she reached down and hovered her hand over the wound before a bright green light shone radiantly from her palm. Another cough came from Tifa's mouth before the fighter curled up, hacking out the blood that had flooded her lungs. Death's back straightened and she turned to look at Cloud, "The plate will fall. Head to Sector 7." With measured steps, the woman started to walk away.

"Wait!"

The space around in front of her spun and tore open, revealing the dark shadowy tendrils and the flooding black mist that poured from the void. They all recognized it, the same method used by those people who had been after their lives in the Vile Peaks. From the dark amber hue that hid behind in the darkness came a distant, yet sure ticking of an old and grand clock. "It seems you're still not ready yet." The portal closed, leaving Aerith and Cloud to stare at the empty space where that woman once stood.

...

The SHINRA grunt collapsed onto the ground at her feet. The blood spilled dripped through the chain floors and for those at the bottom, it would seem as if it were raining blood. Barret walks up towards her and their attention turns to the red-haired Turk standing at the control panel. "I knew it!" He said, nodding his chin at Lightning, "I thought you looked familiar. You're the one that got in our way in the church back then! So you're with AVALANCHE after all. Too bad, I didn't want to hurt a pretty face-"

"Get away from there." Lightning interrupted, lifting her Blaze Edge to face him.

"I won't be as easy as those grunts."

Changing her blade into a gun, she lodged a bullet beside the man's head, "I missed on purpose. The next one won't."

"Now now, don't hurt _my_ pretty face." The red-head said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "But you see, this is our turf." The sound of hover carriers hummed around them before eight flew up and surrounded them. Each with SHINRA grunts on them with their guns aimed and ready. "Oh, and beautiful?" The man said with a wink, "The name's Reno."

"Another one to add to my list." Lightning said as her hand slipped behind her back as she prepared her spell, "Right after Corneo and a dozen other names."

"Corneo?" The man raises his eyebrow before the words dawn on him, "I see. You've got game. I'll give you that much. It's too late though. I've planted the bomb already." Lightning's eyes narrowed with murder as her grip on her Blaze Edge tightened. Climbing onto his own hover carrier, he gave Lightning another grin, "Well, too bad. They're orders y'see?"

He lifts his hand for the order and the bullets shower over them. Thrusting her hand to the ground, electricity erupted around them snatching the bullets in it's claws before Lightning darted forward. She reached for the control panel, trusting Barret and the rest of AVALANCHE to do their part. Gunshots sounded behind her and as she touched the control panel, red sparks fluttered over the button before everything exploded in front of her. Lightning fell back, landing on the ground as a distinct giggle resounded in the battle field. Her eyes whipped up to see that same pink-haired girl in Nautilus for a brief second before she disappeared into a dark portal that had closed in upon itself. The plate groaned loudly, it's metal bending sound echoing in the large expanse ominously. "The plate..." Barret breathed.

"Well, don't know how that happened." Reno said as his hover carrier flew up even higher, "Whatever. I'm outta here."

Flames erupted and explosions tore apart the pillar. The fire licked at them as the sound of steel breaking only intensified. Lightning stepped back, watching in horror as the plate collapsed. Metal and steel beams rained down on them until the entire sky dropped like a large guillotine. She could hear the screaming of thousands. It was just like the Purge; all the screaming, the fire, and blood. Her body grew cold before Barret yanked on her arm roughly, "Damn it Lightning! Snap out of it!"

Blinking awake, she broke free of Barret's hold and staggered to the railings. She didn't have enough gravity bombs for them to jump. Her eyes snapped to the thick wire from the pillar that led to the distance and most importantly, off the platform they were on. "Over there-"

A gunshot pierced the noise and they watched as Biggs fell over. "Biggs!" Barret hollered and Lightning quickly flipped her gun forward, lodging a bullet into the SHINRA goon that was on the brink of death. "Damn it!" He pressed a hand over Biggs chest where the bullet had entered but the blood spouted uncontrollably.

"No." Biggs grunted and with his remaining strength, pushed Barret's arm away, "Go! There's not enough time!"

"Barret!" Lightning yelled, yanking on the man's shoulder, "We have to go."

"B-But!"

"Marlene's waiting for you." His hand clenched into a tight fist at her words before he set Biggs down.

"You two go!" Jessie yelled before she slid down to the ground beside Biggs, "Just... go!"

"Jessie..."

"I'm not stupid enough to think I have a chance." Jessie said, clutching her gut where the crimson started to escape again, "We'll only slow you down."

Debris collapsed on them and the pillar groaned as the plate descended, barely held up by the remaining wires that had connected the Sector 7 plate to the rest. "Barret." Lightning breathed.

Nodding the large man followed her towards the wire. "Light." Jessie called out to her. With a small smile, she nodded, "Thanks." Biggs lifted his hand and gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's go." Lightning said, as she yanked a two metal beams and gave one to Barret. He nodded, slipping it over the wire. He kicked off and slid down the line. Looking back at the two, she lingered for another second. Turning away, she did what Barret had done and zip-lined down to the bottom. Barret was waiting for her and after giving him a weak look, she moved forward paving the path to their escape.

Barret lounged for it, and Lightning had just enough time to turn around and watch as the plate collapsed right before them, sealing the metal sky to the ground. A violent gust of wind and dust swept over them, nearly bringing her to the ground but she stood fast. "Damn it!" Barret yelled as he punched the floor repeatedly, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

The flames cackled as if they were mocking her. One mistake after another, and as a result, more people died because of her. First Snow, then Serah, now Wedge, Biggs and Jessie. She had failed the people of Bodhum, and now the people of the slums as well. Her fists clench at her side, nails digging to her palms. "Tifa..." Lightning whispers the name as she looks up and stares into the flames again. Her eyes narrow with resolve and she looks back at Barret, "I'm going to look for survivors."

"Survivors?! You think that after that, there will be survivors?" He hollered as she staggered on his feet, "The plate fell! Do you know-"

"Marlene's safe." Lightning breathes and he immediately stops talking, "Fang and the others should be with her. I've told them to evacuate as many people as possible."

"Lightning-" Without another word, she dashed into the raging fire.

...

"The plate..." Aerith breathed as they watched its descent. She reached out to grasp Cloud's arm in support as he already struggled to stand. With Tifa on his back, with her blood soaking through his shirt, he watched as countless people died. With unsteady steps, almost in a trance, he walks forward towards the destruction. They stop when they can feel the heat of the fires burn them.

"It fell..." He whispered.

Tifa slipped from his arms and Aerith staggered to catch her. "Cloud - Cloud!" She yelled when the man dashed off into the wreckage. Hissing, she threw Tifa's weight over herself and shakily found her balance. She knew she had to be strong. Carefully, she took one step forward, and then another to follow the man.

"Barret!" Cloud's yell echoed among the cackle of flames. "Jessie! Biggs! Wedge!"

"Cloud!" Aerith called out to him before she collapsed onto her knees, and dropped Tifa to the ground beside her.

"We have to find them! The others-" His voice chokes in his throat and his eyes are wide and pleading. He trembles before he falls down to the ground beside them.

"Cloud, we have to get Tifa to help. If we can-"

"Who'll help us?" His expression scrunching up in pain as his hand shot to his gut. He could feel it, the wound reopening because of his action. Releasing a shaky breath, he peeled his hand away to see the shiny crimson reflecting the flickering flames around them. His vision dimmed and Aerith's concerned face started to blur.

"Cloud? Cloud?!" Aerith panicked when Cloud fell. The crimson stain on his gut started to grow and she instantly knew that the wound had opened. No materia, no help, she was left alone. Another grunt called for her attention and she scrambled over to Tifa and saw the brown eyes fluttered open weakly. "Tifa! Tifa!"

* * *

**Death and destruction follows Lightning(GC) wherever she goes and Lightning(LR) is nearly Death herself; aka The Goddess of Death.**

**From the FF13 lore, Etro is the Goddess of Death (or known as such).**

**Therefore, Lightning(LR) is... Remember what Hope has said to Tifa before?**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The fires rage violently as it reached up to blacken the air with silt. It was already hard to breath in the slums but now it was literally suffocating. The sky though, the first time she has seen it while standing in the slums was navy like a thick ominous blindfold. It was also the first time since she's been in Midgar that she wishes that the plate was still up, that the air was still muggy with sewer stench, that she would have ignore the hoots and calls of the drunk men collapsed on the floor, shake her head at the prostitutes that wink at her ignoring the fact that she was a woman but someone made of gold, or silently drop a few gils on the floor for the impoverished children to find.

The screams echoed in her ears as the plate crushes down on all of them. She only thinks of them in a passing thought though because she has more important things to worry about. She's inhaling the black smoke, coughing and hacking to get it back out of her lungs but she doesn't stop running. It's hot and she's already covered with sweat and dirt as she rummaged through the ruins. The others might not even be here.

"Tifa!" Her voice cries out but it's swallowed by the cracking of the flames. "Tifa!" She yells again whipping her head around. Lightning's scared. She finally admits it despite how much she wants to deny this fact. Waving the smoke away, she treads past the fallen metallic beams, ignores the sparks of electricity that spits from the broken wires and cables, "TIFA!" Lightning yells as her breaths start to choke and eyes sting. She has to find Tifa, she just had to. Marlene was the only person she could save and she refused to believe that she was this weak; that she would let anymore people die. Her nails dug into her palms and teeth into her lips. It was stupid, it was utterly ridiculous and she knew it! Raines never should have let them go at this alone.

"Tifa! Hold on! You can't sleep! After I help Cloud, I'll-" Lightning's head swings towards the voice, before she darted towards it as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Tifa!" She skids into view, seeing Aerith hunched over Cloud but what she saw past them made her heart stop: the pool of crimson that the black-haired woman was lying on and the large slash wound scarring her chest. "Tifa!" Lightning runs past Aerith and Cloud straight towards Tifa, quickly dropping to her knees. She doesn't wait lifting Tifa onto her lap as she plastered her hand to her cold cheeks. Her brown eyes are half-lidded and tired, drifting without focus and without thought. "Damn it!" Hovering her hand over the large gash, she carefully peeled the blood soaked white vest, hissing at how terribly her hand shook. Once done, she clamped her hand over the wound, instantly pouring cure spells.

"Light..."

The whisper was so quiet that it was almost lost in the sound of the fire. "Tifa? Tifa!" Pressing her hand to the fighter's cheek again, she gave her a small slap, "Look at me." Tifa's shifted, hissing in pain as if she wanted something. Biting her lip, Lightning grasped Tifa's hand in her own, "You're alright now but you can't sleep. Talk to me."

"Light..."

"I'm here." Lightning breathes, gripping Tifa's hand tighter.

"I'm sorry."

No, don't say that. Hunching over the fighter, she carefully lifts Tifa closer. "It's alright."

Her heart stops as she watches Tifa shake her head, "Light, I'm so sorry..."

"There's nothing to apologize for. You're going to be-"

"No..." The soldier grit her teeth when Tifa gave her a small squeeze, "I'm sorry." It was like everything suddenly disappeared around them and all that matters, all that had _ever_ mattered, remained. Tifa was teasing death's door, lying limply on her lap, "I'm so sorry, Light." Her body's struck still and silent before she's snapped out of her daze when she sees the fighter's eyes droop.

"Tifa? Tifa!" Lightning yelled as desperation sinks in. "Damn it Tifa, don't you dare die on me like this." Digging out her phone from her pocket, "Fang, I've found them. Give me your coordinates. Hurry up!" Hooking her arm underneath Tifa's legs and the other one behind her back, she hoists the fighter up bridal style turning to see Aerith support Cloud up onto his feet. "Let's go."

"H-How's Tifa?" Cloud choked, clutching onto his wound.

"Alive." Lightning answers but that's all she says before exchanging a quick nod with Aerith. They move as fast as they could through the rubble.

Relief floods her for a split second when she sees the transport. Fang rushed towards her. "Any more survivors?" Fang asked, quickly darting her eyes from the four of them before turning to the small group of people huddled in the corner not too far. Their cries and sobs could be heard.

"This is all." Lightning reports grimly as she marches into the transport, lying Tifa down on one of the benches. "We're bringing the survivors with us to Academia for proper support."

"We can't. They'll get Purged."

"Then... Oerba." Lightning concluded, "No one's there unless you're..."

"It's fine," Fang stated motioning for Vanille to help before she knocked on the pilot's door, "You heard her Sazh."

"Yeah, all ready on it." His muffled voice answered but it was Sazh nonetheless.

"I'm gonna head out and see what else needs to be done." Fang breathed glancing between the three that were still conscious, "Raines is probably shitting out bricks right now. Hope stayed behind to see if he can hold the fort back at Academia." She leaves them with that before she steps out of the transport.

Lightning nods silently but her attention is focused solely on the dirtied face of the fighter. Her skin was pale, as white as sheets of paper, and even now her eyes seemed to drift open and then close from time to time. She really was trying her best to stay awake. Pressing her hand to Tifa's cheek, it seriously felt as if it was the only thing she could do to draw the fighter's weary attention, "Tifa, it's alright." She glances back at Cloud and Aerith, the two sitting on the nearby bench silently concerned. Giving them a small nod, Lightning releases a deep sigh, "You're safe; we've got you. Get some rest." Her eyes turned back to Tifa again, always seemingly finding themselves back with her more than she would like but this time it was different. Lightning just settles down, brushing her thumb over her cheek gently as she watches Tifa slowly drift, "Sleep," Lightning whispers, "I'm here now."

"You sure she's fine?"

For the first time, Cloud almost seemed timid talking to her, but for some reason she finds it more disturbing than amusing. She looks over to him and he immediately darts his eyes away to stare darkly at the ground. He's beaten up too. Bruises on his face, blood trailing down his cheek from a cut wound and a crimson stain on his dark turtleneck blotched his gut. With a have of her hand, she sends a cure to patch him up temporarily. "She's sleeping." Lightning mutters, feeling too tired to sound like she's angry. "What happened?"

His fists clenched tightly on his lap, "You know what happened. The plate fell and-"

"I wasn't asking the obvious." Lightning interrupted, growing more frustrated when Cloud didn't lash out on her or throw a fit like he would used to. Softening her voice, the soldier pulls her hand away from Tifa to massage her own temple, keeping the headache at bay, "Who did this to her?"

"Seph..."

"What?"

"Sephiroth." Aerith answers as she rests a hand on the man's shoulder. "We don't know what happened. We got to Shinra's office but he was already dead and... Sephiroth was there."

"Sephiroth? Are you sure?"

"Yes, First Class SOLDIER Sephiroth."

"Did he escape?"

"Yes, but someone... had interfered."

"Interfered?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing she had something to do with the ones that had attacked us in the Vile Peaks."

Lightning sighed, running a hand through her hair. Sephiroth? That wasn't the first time she's heard of him but he's never been someone she had kept an eye on. The stories about the First Class defection had been plaguing Shinra ever since she had first started on the mission in Midgar, figuring that since it's already rampant with its own problems it would be easy to slip in and out without being noticed. It had worked as she had expected; until now. Pushing herself up, Lightning moved towards the door, "I'm going to find Barret. He should be with the other survivors and Marlene."

"Marlene?" Aerith released a deep sigh of relief and even Cloud seemed to sink into his chair, "She's safe? Thank goodness."

"If Barret loses Marlene too..." Lightning breathes and doesn't finish the sentence. There's already too much crying. The moment she steps out, she can hear it along with the hovering hum of the transport. There was only a small group of people, some with large gashes on their body, others with bandages wrapped around their heads. The large AVALANCHE leader was easy to spot with Vanille knelt beside him and Marlene sitting tightly on his lap. Her eyes are wide and the dirty streaks of tears could be seen on her face.

"Ow!" The man hisses as Vanille dabs an alcohol wipe onto a wound.

"Hopefully it's not infected." Lightning murmurs as she approaches them.

"Lightning!" The man moved to stumble onto his feet but a firm slap on his wound from Vanille keeps him in his place, "How are the others?!"

"They're fine. Cloud and Aerith are both talking and walking."

"Tifa?"

"Sleeping. They're waiting in the transport over there. After Vanille's done, climb onto the transport. We're heading to Oerba."

"Oerba?" The man interrupts, glaring at the floor. Shaking his head he motions to the rest of the people, "But what about them?"

"Don't worry. We can't leave them here. Shinra would most likely wipe the rest of them out if they found out there were survivors. The only thing we can do is to bring them to Oerba for the time being. Academia's out of the question because of the public unrest. Oerba's our only choice. Is that alright with you Vanille?"

"Of course, there's no one there anymore. Only empty buildings that these people can use. It's a good idea."

"Alright." Barret breathed as he retracted his arm from Vanille. He walks forward unsteadily at first before he gathers himself up with a deep huff. Rolling his shoulders, they could hear the bones crack while he reached down patting Marlene's back, "Let's go then."

Nodding the pink haired woman turned back to their healer, "We'll take as many as the survivors as we can. Vanille, could you and Fang stay behind and wrap things up? I'll have Sazh come back."

"Hm? Of course, Light." Even the ever bright smile on Vanille's face dimmed, but nonetheless, a small sympathetic smile was there. Some would be grateful while other would find it unbearable, but even if someone were to lash out on her, she was sure Fang would be quick to put them in their place.

"Let's go."

"Right." Barret nodded as he lifted Marlene into his arms and headed towards the transport.

...

Oerba invited a new sort of calm in. The quietness of the village for one, but Lightning had a feeling that it had to do with the white sand of its beach. In the sunset, the sight was beautiful and awe-inspiring. It was a temporary moment of escape and reprieve. With Tifa held firmly in her arms, she didn't pay too much attention to the surviving crowd that remained still and silent, absorbed by the sight before them. Perhaps living all of their lives in the slums had blinded them to the beauty of the world.

The crying had stopped for the time being. She looked back, giving a nod to Sazh who she could see in the cockpit before the man flew back to Midgar to pick the rest of the survivors up. They eventually took up residence in an abandoned house that served her purposes well enough. The place was covered with a fine layer of dust, forcing her to rest Tifa down on the dinner table before she went into the room to clear off the bed sheets. "It's not exactly sanitized, but this will have to do for now." Lightning muttered underneath her breath as she carried the fighter into the room and laid her down on the bed. Grabbing a tub of water, she washed the shower floors to make sure it was relatively clean before turning on a stream of hot water. The lights flickered on, the water was running; Oerba was truly like a ghost town but she was thankful the batteries still had life and the generators could still be started.

Tifa's breaths were steady and calm, a good sign, but she feared for her pale complexion and the wound she had received which she had promptly and hastily dealt with. She hadn't disinfected it. Her white shirt was soaked with blood and her skin had a fine layer of sweat, dirt and grime. Digging out her survival knife, Lightning flipped it open, staring at her own reflection for a brief second before she started shredding the fighter's clothes. It stuck to her body sickly, and she was nearly positive that Tifa's wounds had been infected. With the clothes discarded she lifted Tifa in her arms once again, returning to the shower and carefully rested her body against her own. The water instantly swirled red as she poured it onto Tifa, careful to keep her head comfortably against her shoulder despite how awkward it was getting for her. Her own clothes were instantly soaked but that was the least of her concerns.

The soldier moved to scrub the dried blood and dirt off of the skin before she carefully supported the fighter's head with her one hand and the other bringing the shower head to wash the long black hair. "Stupid idiot." Shaking her head, the soldier tended to the slash wound tenderly. Although it's closed, the skin was still raw and fresh so it would undoubtedly hurt and reopen if she wasn't gentle enough. The cut travels all the way to her stomach and that's when Lightning stills with an unsettling guttural feeling sick in her stomach. She remembers her last words to the fighter and regrets it like all the other mistakes she has made over and over again. Maybe it was a curse but her emotions were never something she had a firm grasp on. Anger and frustration rolled off of her in waves and it seems that those were the only feelings she could properly express. Keeping the clean water running, she makes sure that the crimson stains are gone from the body before she grabs a large towel wrapping Tifa inside of it as she carries the fighter to the bed. Pulling the blankets over Tifa, Lightning takes a seat beside her gently brushing the wet black strands of hair away. At the very least, she can stay here for Tifa and wait until she wakes up.

She's not given much time to herself and her thoughts, but she's grateful for that. Aerith peaks around the corner and when she sees Lightning's eyes on her, she smiles weakly and steps in. "How is she?"

"I've cleaned the wounds."

"Your clothes."

Raising her eyebrow, Lightning only then looked down at herself, seeing her jeans and tank-top dirtied by the bloody water that had washed off of Tifa's body. "I tried cleaning her wounds. They're most likely infected but... I can't do anything else."

"So she'll have to make it through this by herself." Aerith summed up and grabbed a seat on the edge of the bed. "The people have started exploring the village. They're probably looking for food and it seems like the water is still running."

"There should be generators in every house. It'll give them electricity."

"I'm surprised everything's still working."

"Geostigma had wiped out the people." Lightning breathed, "It's like they just disappeared, leaving everything behind the next moment."

"But they were here." Aerith says as she looks to Tifa, "There are pictures; memories of those that once lived. This is Fang's and Vanille's home isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I think they'll like this. Seeing people here again." Walking towards the closet, Lightning pulled it open and dug around for some spare clothes. There were men's clothes, and women's as well. "Could you dress Tifa?" Lightning asked as she pulled out an over-sized t-shirt and tossed it at Aerith, "You should find something to change into as well."

"And you?" Aerith asked, "You can't walk around in that."

"I'll change later." Lightning brushed her off and headed out of the room.

"Light?"

Glancing back, the brunette smiled at her, "Thanks."

"Jessie said that too," Lightning mumbled, "but she's dead now. So are Biggs and Wedge... but... why did they look so happy? They were smiling." Her brows furrowed. Serah and Snow had been smiling too when they had died.

"Because you came." Aerith answered, "Light, I'm sorry about what I did in the Vile Peaks. I had no right-"

"It's fine." Taking a deep breath, Lightning shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She closed her door behind her back and headed out of the house. Her boots clanged against the metal stairs before she came to a slow stop, seeing Cloud sitting at the bottom. "How's your wound?" She asked, stepping past him and onto the ground.

He looked at her, but his expression was off. "I... I'm fine." Lightning shifted on her feet as she soaked in his response. It was kind of amusing how similar it was to her own. In that case, she knew that Cloud _wasn't_ fine. Understandable. Many people had died; it was a time of mourning. AVALANCHE went in with seven, and came back with four with one teetering back and forth.

"You should have Vanille take a proper look at it once she arrives." Lightning said, nodding her chin at his gut wound.

"How's Tifa?"

"Go up there and check on her yourself."

He merely blinked before he looked back down at the ground, "As long as she's alive." Silence fell between them, but never once did Cloud look up to meet her eyes. "She said something like this would happen."

"What?"

"Lumina." Cloud whispered.

"Lumina?" Lightning asked, frowning at the name. Strange; it was just like with Caius' name. It certainly sounded familiar, yet she knew nothing of it. Tilting her head slightly, she shifted her weight, "Who's Lumina?"

"You really don't know?"

"Should I know?"

Cloud seemed to regard her reaction carefully before he sighed, shaking his head. "Aerith said it was the girl that had brought down the countdown clock in Nautilus." Images of the pink haired girl flashed in her mind, especially of the grin she had caught before the plate had fell. Lightning's hands fell to her side and clenched into fists. "The same girl that called you 'sis' in the Vile Peaks." Cloud continued, unaware of her actions, "I think... someone working with her saved us."

"Saved you?"

"She saved Tifa. If it weren't for her... Tifa would've died. No, Sephiroth would've killed all of us." Cloud ran a stressed hand through his hair, "Lumina said this would happen. She said sacrifices were needed to get me on the right track. That someone just as important as Aerith to me was going to die."

Lightning scoffed at that notion, rolling her eyes as she marched up to Cloud. "Hey." He looked up just in time to see Lightning's fist flying towards him before it smacked into his cheek lightly, almost in a good-natured nudge, "Don't believe in crap like that. Tifa's alive isn't she? You're an asshole if you think everything happened just to get _you_ on the right track. Whatever the hell that means." Stepping away from him, Lightning watched as the other survivors explored the village, "Get up there and take a shower. You reek. There should be clothes that'll fit you. I'm going to go find some food."

"I'll help."

"No, you're not." Lightning said, turning a glare onto him, "Your wound might open again and I don't need you holding me back. Go sit your ass down and don't move until Vanille comes and heals you."

She moves away but he calls out to her, "Light-"

"Don't you dare thank me." Lightning interrupted, "I've heard it enough." When he doesn't say anything, she leaves. There isn't much, but she manages to find some canned food. Once Fang and Sazh arrive, hopefully she can use the transport to go to the neighboring towns and villages to gather some much needed supplies. The sound of something beating against glass calls her attention before she notices a young boy trying to get into a store. "Hey!" She calls out to him and he instantly turns to look at her, his blue eyes hidden beneath his shaggy brown hair. Pulling out her Blaze Edge, she shoots three bullets into the thick glass before she snatches the wooden beam he had in his hand and smashed the storefront open. "Don't eat everything that's in there." Lightning said before she passed him one of the canned foods she had found, "This stuff should be safe and tell the others too. You're probably all hungry."

She stepped into the dark store, looking for some bottled water. Footsteps followed her before she turned to see the same boy tailing her. "Uhm..." He started, "W-Who are you?"

Lightning shifted and looked the boy over again. He looked no older than eight. "Where are your parents?" His eyes widened slightly but after hearing the question, his eyes fell to the ground. She knew all too well what that looked meant. "I'm Lightning, you can call me Light."

"Light..." He whispered as if he was trying it out, "I-I'm Denzel."

"Grab as much food and water as you can." Lightning instructed and caught his confused look, "If you've got nowhere to stay, you may as well come with me."

"I can?"

"I'm willing to bet that the others would be too busy taking care of themselves to look after some kid. You can keep Marlene company." The soldier said before she walked up to the boy and handed him a water bottle, "You're doing a good job looking after yourself but having other people around helps." He nodded before reaching to grab another one of the water bottles and looked up at Lightning with big eyes. She smirked slightly and flicked his forehead.

...

She placed the flowers on the ground, thirteen roses as Lightning had done for her. Although they held no special meaning other than her respects for the dead, she knew that this would never be enough to atone for their actions. "Serah?" She looked up and smiled when Snow approached her.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't be doing this huh?"

"Don't say that." He breathed and looked sorrowfully at the fallen plate, "Many people died... this is the least we can do."

Pushing herself up, she dusted off her knees and moved to leave before a large red cat stepped towards them. Serah tilted her head slightly, "You must be Red XIII."

"I thought you were her at first. You look like Lumina but..."

"I'm Serah." Walking towards Red XIII, Serah knelt in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"You tame beasts do you not?"

"Well... yes, but you're... quite tame already." The pinkette laughed softly.

"Just like Lumina." Red XIII observed, "She had summoned beasts when she had freed me."

"Lumina likes to summon larger, scarier animals." Pushing herself up, Serah smiled at the large cat, "Would you like to come with us?"


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

It was supposed to be comforting. The hot water pounded on her back and washed over her body, the clear streams caressing her lithe body as it flowed to the ground. It fell over her face too and Lightning had her eyes closed with her hair slicked back. All the dirt and dried blood washed off but it didn't clean her mind of her memories. Her body shook terribly, goosebumps speckled her skin as a ghostly chill crawled up her back. They were running, tripping, so desperately scrambling over each other to get away, to run from death as it plunged down on them. The limp and still bodies of the trampled, the crying children separated from their parents, and the frantic cries begging for help burned itself into her mind but she couldn't help any of them because she had been fleeing for her life as well. She could see their faces, all the different terrified expressions flashing in her mind and they added to the ones that still haunted her from Bodhum.

Fang and the others had arrived not too long ago so the tension that had been holding her up snapped with a temporary relief. Maybe it was finally catching up to her, but Lightning could feel the exhaustion ripple through her body and she couldn't even imagine how the others felt. She couldn't remember if she had been this tired after Bodhum, or if she had finally reached the point where she no longer cared to try anymore. It was tiring to try for anything and it was tempting to just... put an end to it all. Whenever she tries, it always feels as if it will end with death and destruction. Resignation settled in her mind while a part of her internally reprimanded herself for being so pathetic. Dragging herself out of the shower, she pulls on the outfit she had found in the closet which consisted of shorts and a hoodie. The fleece was soft, yet it still somehow felt offensive to her skin. Lightning shifted uncomfortably before she realized her unease stemmed from the still body tucked in the bed.

Tifa slept away and there was no sign of her waking up anytime soon. The rational side chided her, reminding that they had only been here in Oerba for nearly half a day and Tifa had sustained severe wounds. It didn't stop her from wanting Tifa to wake up immediately. "Light?" The soldier turned and watched Denzel approach her, his eyes looking at Tifa curiously, "Dinner's ready." She nodded but noticed that Denzel was still looking at Tifa. "Is she..."

"Sleeping." Lightning answered, "She was hurt badly when the plate fell."

"Oh..."

"Her name is Tifa." The soldier continued, eyes unwilling to leave the fighter's sleeping face, "She's... a friend."

"I-I can bring dinner up for her." Denzel offered, catching Lightning's eyes.

"Could you?" He nodded and shot off eagerly. Grabbing a chair, Lightning took up residence beside the bed.

...

Her arms were crossed petulantly yet her finger refused to remain still as it tapped on her arm repeatedly. She was angry, frustrated, and sorely disappointed. Lightning was such a trouble child. Other than the issued orders on the battle field, it felt as if she had a penchant for going against the grain and doing whatever she was told _not_ to do. Of course, no protegé of her's was a mindless soldier who would listen to what anyone would say, much less that of someone of Raines' caliber. What would running off to Midgar accomplish? The plate has fallen and now SHINRA has placed the blame on AVALANCHE and their terrorist activities.

What did Lightning see in this group of individuals that drew her in like a moth to a flame? Or specifically, a certain Tifa Lockhart. Perhaps the memory of Serah? No, Jihl was certain that it was because of Serah. For Lightning, her actions must be in attempts to seek atonement, yet it brought Jihl endless headaches when she tries to convince Lightning of the fact that their actions were necessary for the greater good. However, it's not like Lightning doesn't understand that fact, she simply places more importance on the number of deaths rather than the number of people she had saved as a result. Jihl sighed and massaged her temple; it always gave her a headache when she would have to deal with this childish side of her prodigy.

"Colonel?" With a graceful eyebrow raised, she turned to see one of her men standing in an upright salute and then one of SHINRA's messengers with him. Oh, she had almost forgotten about Shinra's unexpected death. A trivial matter because it seems that his son was slightly more capable.

"I wasn't expecting any guests." Jihl said lowly and she could see her own man tremble with fear. However, the man from SHINRA didn't so much as flinch. Taking off her glasses, she set them neatly on her orderly table as her other hand feathered over her rapier and rested on the hilt, "You are dismissed." The Colonel ordered, letting her own man leave before she turned to the SHINRA representative. "Say what you must. I will dispose of you shortly."

"I am impressed." The grunt said before she watched as his pupils suddenly thinned into slits. "Tell me, what gave me away?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Colonel Jihl Nabaat." He hummed with a dark chuckle, "I understand you are close to Lightning."

"Lightning?" A proud smirk came to her lips, "Ah yes, my protegé."

"Her infection of Geostigma was no mistake. Much to her own ignorance, she is very much a pawn that I no longer have use for. As are you."

Hiding her lips behind her mouth, she let out a laugh, "You must be jesting. It is hard to fathom that you are as great as you claim to be when you choose to hide and cower in the shadows, taking control of weak and petty minds." Walking around her desk, Jihl regarded the man, "I see your eyes. I know who you are."

"Then you will know the name of the man who has purged the great Colonel Jihl Nabaat." The man charged at her and on reflex, she drew her rapier. Metal clashed in a deadlock, her hazel eyes darting to the Masamune that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere before she stared at the slit green eyes, "Don't worry, I will give you something to weave your story with." The long sword suddenly faded away just as it had appeared, leaving her little time to adapt as the body of the SHINRA representative lurched towards her. She felt a prick to her waist.

"I weave no stories." Jihl hissed, smoothly bringing her rapier forward and cleanly decapitated the man. His head and body, along with a small syringe dropped to the ground.

"Colonel?!" The sounds of her guards called out to her on the other side before they charged in, surprised at the scene before them.

Sheathing her rapier, Jihl turned coolly and strided towards the large windows of her office overlooking the city of Eden. "Dispose of this mess. Access my security cameras and send all recordings to me. Afterwards, leave the premise and completely seal the upper levels of the building. Code Black. Nothing gets in or out unless I say so. Do you understand? _Nothing_."

"U-Understood!" The guards snapped in salute before they did as told. It wasn't everyday Colonel Jihl Nabaat draws her sword and she didn't make a habit of killing people in her office, much less keep rolling heads around. If anything, she was clean.

...

Things had hit a surprisingly lull, and that clearly goes to say that she was surprised. Perhaps she had expected some angry mob demanding for their deaths because 'this was all their fault,' or 'this never would've happened if you didn't,' do this or that. No one came though, so maybe Oerba's magical calm had an effect. If she disregards all the death and destruction as if that hadn't been at the forefront of everyone's mind right now, Oerba was definitely more preferable than the slums of Midgar.

The tinkering of a spoon against glass drew her attention and Lightning had never expected to find herself in this strangely domestic setting. She was seated at the dinner table, watching Marlene and Denzel hunched over several glass cups as they made hot chocolate for everyone. It was about two days ago when she and Cloud had found the powder in another abandoned store and brought it back along with more canned food. Sazh, Barret, and Fang had left in the transport to go to other nearby villages and towns to stock up on much needed supplies. However, their first trip out had resulted in troublesome news. SHINRA has placed blame on AVALANCHE, pinning them down as those that were responsible for the collapse of the plate. That left Cloud, Aerith, Vanille, Tifa and herself here with the kids. Vanille and Aerith were still walking around town, healing and helping people with their wounds whereas Cloud thought it necessary to go with them as a bodyguard of sorts. Although there was no mob, she didn't doubt that there would be people who held grudges against them.

"Light?" She pushed herself away from the desk and walked over to the counter where the hot chocolate sat.

"These two?" The soldier asked as she wrapped her hands around the two hot cups.

"Yep! One for you and the other for Tifa!" Marlene said as Denzel nodded in agreement. The young boy knew that Tifa was in no shape to drink anything, but those two had quickly developed a friendship as they decided to take it upon themselves to make the sweet drink for everyone in the mornings.

"I'll take it to her." Lightning said, offering a smile in exchange for the two cups. Heading up to the room, she entered the room and set the drinks down on the bedside table. "Here's another cup." The soldier dropped down onto the chair pulled up beside the bed, "Hot chocolate made with hot water doesn't really compare... but I guess you'd probably tell me it's the thought that counts huh?"

Silence. Tifa's still sleeping even though it's been five days already. So that means that it's been four days since she has been drinking two cups of hot chocolate every morning. "No sign?" She lifts her head slightly at Cloud's voice as he walks into the room and stands at the feet of the bed. Aerith and Vanille must be back.

"No." Lightning breathed before she grabbed one of the glasses and handed it off to Cloud, "Drink it."

"They're making me one downstairs-"

"Then drink two. I've been doing it for the past four days." He shifts with unwillingness but still takes it from her.

"Lightning?" She glances at him to signal that he had her attention before her eyes train back on Tifa as if she was afraid that she would miss even a slight stir. "Why did you come to Midgar?"

"I was sick of having the people around me die." Lightning answered without missing a heartbeat. She had anticipated this question for a few days now, having seen it in Cloud's eyes every single time he looked at her.

He nodded and chugged down the remaining hot chocolate. "Was... it like this during the Purge?"

"Depends." She tossed another look at him, "Define '_this_' for me."

"It's... heavy. I hate it. I feel like I'm being crushed."

"You feel helpless."

"I-I guess..."

"Then no. The Purge wasn't like this." Lightning answered, "One thing that defined the Purge was control. Everything was under Jihl's thumb, including myself. I never felt... helpless, but... that's probably because Jihl had been holding my hand as she pulled me through the entire thing." Her hand slid into her leg pouch and pulled out her survival knife. "I probably felt more hopeless than anything else."

"Hopeless?"

"I could've helped myself but there was no point."

"Then what do you feel now?"

Lightning looked at Tifa again before she started fiddling with her survival knife. "I don't know." The soldier mumbled, "I'll tell you later once I figure it out." He nods and moves to leave before he stops at the doorway.

"You're staying here?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you once Tifa wakes up."

"You don't have to." Cloud said, "Tifa... loves you... and probably far more than you would like."

Taking a deep breath, Lightning leans back in her chair. She won't lie and say that she never knew of Tifa's feelings. There was only so much she could hide behind the angry pretense when the truth had been laid out in front of her so clearly from the very beginning. It wasn't that she never noticed Tifa's lingering gaze but, she would've rather not notice. She had never been good with her emotions and even less with words, but the one thing she was good at was lying to herself. She could persuade herself to feel anything and nothing, to teach herself to forget sympathy, love, or any sort of desire for attachment or intimacy because that was what she had done when Serah was still alive. She had unintentionally cut off the one person that had meant the world to her. It became even easier to turn a blind eye as a result. With a slight scoff, she picks up her glass cup and drinks it down. She wasn't as keen as Cloud and Tifa to claim that it was 'love.' That notion had always been foreign to her and she had already made the mistake in believing that it was what she had felt for Tifa. The more she thinks about it, the more ridiculous it felt. She felt sluggish as she made her way back down the stairs before she froze when she considered her train of thoughts. Smirking wryly, Lightning realized that she had just made the same mistake again. She could be incredibly persuasive in her own mind.

* * *

**Frankly, I quite like Jihl... I had a sudden urge to write a small spin-off story about Lightning and Jihl's past, but I'll have see how much longer this story will continue on for...**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

_She coughed and hacked violently, feeling her throat gag and choke with every intake of air she attempted. Tifa grunted as she twisted on the floor and with every move she made, pain strangled her nerves as blood spluttered out of the slash wound. Her head spun and vision whirled allowing her only a blurred image of someone clad in pink frantically moving over a black figure on the floor not too far away from her. Her eyelids felt heavy and she knew her mind was starting to drift. "Tifa?!" Amidst the crackle of the fire, groan of iron and steel, she barely catches onto the quieting voice calling out to her. She recognizes that it was Aerith but she doesn't even have the strength or mind to reply. "Tifa! Hold on! You can't sleep! After I help Cloud, I'll-" The quiet voice is lost to the fighter as her ears only allow short and choppy syllables of broken sentences into her mind. She can only hear her own uneven breathing now, echoing in her own plugged ears. Her vision flashes black only to refocus painfully slowly. She sees the metal beams and electric sparks above her as her eyes start to roll back. "Ti- Tifa!" Her own name is lost in her muffled breathing and her body grows numb and limp. She can't feel anything, not even-_

_"Tifa!" A voice pierces the fog that has settled in her mind and ears before unbearable pain comes barreling through her body in a rude and harsh awakening. She's lifted swiftly and inconsiderately onto someone's lap and a scorching hot hand plastered against her chilled cheeks. It slaps her back awake. "Tifa, look at me." She tries to listen to the voice and she forces her ears open only for her strength to give in. "Tifa!" The fighter frowns at the familiar voice; she knows it and has wanted to hear it again even if this is the last time. She can see a blurred figure hover above her, trying to keep her focused. She wants to hear more of that voice. _

_"Light..." Tifa managed to wrap her mouth around the name. She needed to see Lightning again, one last time as she hovers towards the welcoming darkness._

_"Tifa? Tifa!" Again, she's slapped gently on her cheek, "Look at me." A warm hand grasps her own gently, "You're alright now but you can't sleep. Talk to me."_

_The fighter scrunched her eyes and forces them open again to see the slowly clearing image of Lightning. Silver pink hair and the azure blue eyes which looked beyond worried and almost... desperate. She wonders if it's an illusion because for all she knows, Lightning hates her and her death would surely bring nothing but relief to the soldier. It doesn't matter. She's near dead and if she sees Lightning then it's Lightning. If it's not then hopefully her words will eventually reach the soldier's ears. "Light..." Tifa croaked before she felt hot blood gurgle from her throat. _

_"I'm here." It even sounds like Lightning._

_"I'm sorry." It was strange how these two little words could bring so much relief to Tifa despite the situation. _

_"It's alright." It was forgiveness she was looking for but there was none in Lightning's answer, as if she didn't understand. _

_The fighter shook her head as she cursed her own foggy vision. She can't even see the soldier's eyes where all of her emotions could be so easily seen. "Light, I'm so sorry."_

_"There's nothing to apologize for. You're going to be-"_

_"No..." Tifa breathed while she focused all her strength to give Lightning's hand a small squeeze, "I'm sorry." Swallowing thickly, Tifa tried to calm her shaking body and ragged breaths, "I'm so sorry, Light." Her vision shrunk with the growing darkness and it never got clearer._

_"Tifa? Tifa!" The voice got quieter and quieter as it's reduced to a muffled whisper. Her body slowly became limp and weak having used all her strength but at the very least the pain wasn't there anymore. There was a lingering sting but she felt... happy. She could see the rapid spin of the world in front of her like she was watching through a misty pane of glass; the obscured orangey red that flickered and burned, the various figures that resembled people and faces passed through her lidded and dazed eyes unnoticed. There was an annoying murmur that wouldn't stop but she was too tired to shut it away. It was only when she felt the freezing hand press to her cheeks did she arouse enough to listen to Lightning's voice calling out to her, "Tifa, it's alright. You're safe now; we've got you." She sounded gentle and kind as if she was talking to a mourning child, "Get some rest." Tifa closed her eyes allowing all of her senses to zero in on herself but kept an ear open for Lightning, "Sleep," the soldier whispered as the warming hand caressed her cheek, "I'm here now." Tifa listened because if Lightning said it was alright then it must be._

_..._

"Light? Light?" The soldier slowly roused when she heard soft whispers, finding her mind drifting in what felt like a thick fog, "Light?" Blinking awake, she comes to a delayed realization at whose voice she was exactly hearing before she finally registers it and jumps to react.

"Tifa?" Lightning breathes quickly snatching the fighter's hand that seemed lost, searching for someone to hold onto. "Tifa, I'm right here."

The brown eyes are still glazed over with fatigue but at least she has the strength to move. "Lightning..." A small, heart breaking smile comes to Tifa's lips while she allows her eyes to blink warily fighting the sleep that threatens to take her again.

"Tifa." She doesn't know what else to say that would be remotely useful or meaningful so instead, she shifts closer to Tifa, hesitantly resting a hand on the fighter's cheek. "Can you hear me?" Tifa smiles wider, nodding slowly and she shifts as if she's trying to lift herself up closer towards the soldier. "W-Wait-" Carefully, she lifts Tifa up, resting the fighter's back against her shoulder as she supports her from behind. "Are you..." Her voice drifts when Tifa snuggled up closer to her, hiding her face into the crook of her neck. A part of her is telling her to move away, and to convince herself that her role has ended. Tifa was awake and that was all that mattered, but Lightning sits there quietly. Ruby brown eyes desperately tried to cling to consciousness as they drifted open and close. It felt as if the world had closed in on them and they were the only two left. Her heartbeat could be heard in her own ears as Lightning slowly lifted a hand to press against Tifa's cheek gently. "Tifa?" Lightning whispers and as beckoned, the fighter shifts closer to her.

_"Tifa loves you... and probably far more than you would like."_

Cloud's words could be heard again whether she wanted to hear it again or not. Lightning freezes and she's caught in between herself. Hesitating a single glance down to Tifa, the soldier knew her resolve was lost in an instant to panic when Tifa's face scrunched into a pained grimace again. Her earlier movements must've opened the wounds again. "Shit." Lightning hissed as she hurriedly rested Tifa down and ran to the washroom to gather a tub of water and a clean towel.

It was hot. Tifa frowned deeply, almost suffocating in the muggy surroundings. Darkness and a blazing red greeted her wherever she turned. No sky, no ground, as if she was suspended in oblivion. The heat strangled her mind, depriving her of oxygen and Tifa wonders if that's why she feels so... scared. She was now lost in a maze of flames. She could remember the flames, the sudden glint of the green cat-like eyes flashing through her mind and then she remembers. Her anger and ire, then the searing pain of a blade severing her skin in half. She could feel it now, the stinging and boiling burn of the wound. Tifa gasps but she can't move, she can't see anything, not even herself but only the raging fire. "Dad!" Her own voice pierces her mind and sends a shock-wave of numbing headaches through her temple. _Dad_? Tifa doesn't have time to question her own thoughts before her senses demand for her attention. A cool sensation spills into her wound, like ice. She latches onto the gentle presses and soft caresses, and the wet sensation that quenches her thirst. The fire slowly dies and the darkness fades to a soft white. It burns for a moment; the time needed for Tifa to find herself again. Her eyes are heavy and refuse to open, and even though her wound still hurts there is a soothing rush that greets her worn body.

When she finally gets her eyes to open she's met with a lidded view, a cloth-y grey covering half of her vision. It's cool and wet against her forehead but Tifa soaks up the comfort like a sponge to aid her fight against the blistering headache. Movement from below caught her attention and even though her eye sight was like that of a new-born, Tifa still calls out in her daze, "L-Light...?" She barely croaks the name out and she's not entirely sure if it is who she had called for. For all it's worth, Tifa begs whatever greater entity that it is.

"You're awake. That's good."

Tifa listens to the voice and tries to strain her eyes to see her caregiver. "Light?" Tifa calls out again hoping to make the other person talk again so she could attach a name to them.

"Don't strain yourself." The towel on her forehead was pulled down further, casting Tifa into darkness again but the fighter fights it. She, herself, was surprised as to where she mustered the strength but she reaches her hand out to grasp the other's hand before it's pulled too far away.

"Let me see." Tifa whispers despite the feeling of a hundred bricks weighing on her chest and the pain that shoots with every breath she takes.

"It would be better if you don't, not until I heal you. Let go of my hand."

"Who are you?"

A short silence falls before the hand reaches towards the fighter, hesitating before it goes astray and closes softly on Tifa's shoulder, "You already know who." Relief floods Tifa and for an unexplainable reason, she feels truly content to just lay there half dead as long as Lightning was willing to remain at her side. "Let go of my hand," Lightning repeats, "You're bleeding too much. The wound opened again. I'm going to have to disinfect it before I go ahead and heal."

Swallowing thickly, Tifa reluctantly lets go but was met with nerve wracking paranoia in an instant. "Light...?"

"I'm still here." Her voice slowly clears in Tifa's ears, and she could hear the familiar huskiness that her love's voice had always carried. "Your shirt is tangled with the wound so I'm going to have to cut it off." Lightning doesn't wait for approval before Tifa could hear the sound of fabric tearing. Pain fires through her nerves again but along with it a sickly wet feeling, that of which Tifa knew was her own blood, oozing out even more. A string of profanities could be heard and for a moment Tifa was grateful that she couldn't see her own wound. If it made Lightning swear like that, then it meant it was really bad. "It's going to sting badly once I start cleaning it." Lightning started and Tifa could hear the tinkering of tools off to her side, "Open your mouth, I'll give you something to bite on so you won't accidentally bite your tongue. Don't need one problem after another."

The fighter did as told and took a folded towel into her mouth to bite down on before she felt Lightning's fingers prod and inspect the cut wound across her chest. "AGH!" Tifa screamed into the towel at the incredible pain that sent a rude awakening to her numbing body. Lightning layered on the disinfectant. Struggling to keep her body still, Tifa twisted on the bed despite Lightning's protests. Screams tore through her throat with quick and choked gasps that tried to fill her deprived lungs. Lightning would have to worry about more than just a bitten tongue at this point.

"You're doing good, Tifa." Lightning's voice blends amongst the torrents of thoughts and emotions in her mess of a mind, "I'm almost done." Feeling the scaly towel drag through her flesh wound once more, Tifa choked violently, coughing and hacking until she could taste the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth. Soon she could feel the slight coolness from Lightning's hands above her raw skin before comfort relieved her of the immense torture. It seriously felt like a flood of water to dampen and put out the fires across her chest, leaving her cool and relaxed. That comfort ended too soon before a chilling state was cast on her body. To the opposite end of the spectrum now, Tifa honestly felt like she was a block of ice as opposed to the previous intense heat. Spitting out the towel, Tifa could feel her teeth chatter and goosebumps appearing on her body in waves. A warm hand replaced the towel on her forehead and Tifa instantly cuddled against the comfort. "You got infected so that's why you were burning up." Lightning explained, "Now that I healed you, you've lost too much blood so-"

"Cold." Tifa whispered before she tried to open her eyes again, allowing her vision to focus on the roof before, much to her excitement, looking at Lightning. The pink haired woman sat there looking never finer.

"You should get some rest. I'll get some extra blankets for you." The soldier whispered, pulling her hand away but before she could get too far, Tifa reached out gripping Lightning's wrist with what remaining strength she had left. She knew Lightning could pull away if she wanted too, and do so very easily, but Tifa admits she's genuinely surprised when the soldier doesn't move away. "Tifa-" The said woman only shakes her head as she tries to sit up, "You shouldn't." Lightning stands to grip Tifa's shoulders as to push her back down but Tifa takes this opportunity and instead holds Lightning's hands firmly in her own as she bends her head forward to rest her forehead on the soldiers stomach. Pain prickles across her chest calling for Tifa's attention and that's when she realizes she sitting there topless but that's not what bothers her. Instead it's the light pink scar that travels across her body. It's thin but that only shows how fine Sephiroth's Masamune had been, how easily it is for a person's body to become scarred and how easy it is to die. She traces the moist blood still staining her raw skin, scared that it might break if she presses any harder. "You lost a lot of blood." Lightning still states, as if it wasn't obvious enough. "Let's get you cleaned up." Even with miniscule strength, the soldier effortlessly pushes Tifa away as she moves to the washroom where the sole light was on. "You probably don't have enough strength to take a shower on your own but at least you can wipe yourself down." Lightning's voice speaks from inside the washroom with the sound of running water. Every words resounds in Tifa's mind and she pays extra attention to how Lightning speaks, the tone, her mannerisms and just the sound of her voice but that's all she takes in. She looks up confusedly when Lightning suddenly appears beside her again, holding a wet towel in front. "Here."

A small frown appears on Tifa's brow as she looks at the towel, "Light...?"

A strong hand instantly reaches out and laces with her hair to pull her head back. The azure blue eyes that stare intensely back at her is all Tifa could see, "Tifa, are you in shock?"

"Shock?" It's the second word that registers in Tifa's mind and she shakes her head. Lightning doesn't say anything but sits there in contemplation. Without another word, Lightning reaches out and holds Tifa's face strongly before she starts to scrub the blood off her neck.

"Can you say more? Other than single word answers?"

Tifa shifts, lifting her eyes to stare at the soldier. "Are the others..." Lightning pauses for a fraction of a second before she continues, moving away to rinse the towel before returning to sit at the edge silently, "Are the others safe?" Something strange passed through Lightning's eyes, an unfamiliar emotion that Tifa couldn't put a finger on but before the fighter could dwell on it any longer, it was expertly covered up.

"You don't remember?"

Tifa frowned, glaring at the white sheets before her eyes strayed towards Lightning's hand that was resting idly on the bed. "I... it's kind of blurry."

"It's what I should expect. Concussion probably." The soldier states easily again and Tifa could hear the infamous pessimistic realism seep back into Lightning's tone. "You've been asleep for seven days."

"Seven?"

Nodding the soldier moves from her seat to stand at the foot of the bed, her posture straight and arms crossed. So professional, so defensive and at that moment, Tifa couldn't help but dread the fact that she hadn't reached out for Lightning when her softer side was revealed once again. "Seven days." Lightning confirmed. With the utmost efficiency and emotionless tone, as if she was merely reporting to an officer, the soldier counted off the facts with unintended cruelty. "Due to the actions of AVALANCHE, you are hereby fugitives of Midgar. The fall of the Sector 7 plate onto the slums is being held against you, along with all the resulting deaths. A warrant has been issued for your capture, alive or dead. That goes to say for Cloud, Aerith and Barret as well. We're currently taking refuge here in Oerba."

The words echoed meaninglessly in Tifa's ears. It felt as if a fog had settled in her mind, leaving her lost and weary. It took a long moment for the words to first register in her mind before the meaning slowly sunk in. "We're... fugitives?" Tifa murmured but that wasn't the part that had stumbled in her mind's processing. A deep frown marred her face as she looked at Lightning who stood perfectly still with seriousness pressed into every ounce of her countenance, "Sector 7 plate... fell?" A stiff nod was given with no words of comfort. Tifa then had to look away, focusing on anything but nothing at the same time."Where is everyone? Are they alright?" Tifa tries to stumble onto her hands and feet but her strength wains and gives in, sending her body crashing down. She doesn't have the time to react nor does she have the strength to brace herself for the impact but when none comes, she has difficulty realizing that Lightning had caught her. Strong arms wound around her waist as she stares widely into the dark clothing of the soldier. "Are they-" Her head flings up but her breath hitches in her throat when she looks into Lightning's eyes and feels her own breath caress the soldier's lips. The thoughts were silenced immediately, the screams gagged as if a blindfold was pulled over her mind's eye. Her eyes burned, a painful lump lodged in her throat and no matter how many times she tried to swallow it wouldn't go away. Lightning offered no comfort though, pushing her away at arms length. Tifa closed her eyes as she tried to regain her breaths but they refused to come in and out easily.

"Calm down." Lightning breathed and at the same time igniting a bitter fury in the fighter. Such words spoken without consideration. Her glare was furious as it burned into Lightning's eyes but the soldier didn't so much as to bat an eyelash.

"Where are they? I have to see them!" She tried to move, tried to stagger onto her helpless feet but Lightning effortlessly tore it all away from her with a single push. Tifa toppled back onto the bed with her tears hot trailing down her cheeks. She needed an answer to her question, but it was an answer she already knew. She needed Lightning to tell her otherwise. Her fists clenched the white sheets, tugging and tearing away at them. "Why... Why won't you say anything?" Tifa cried, her voice muffled by the blanket before she slowly and weakly pushed herself back up. Turning on the bed she was met with Lightning standing tall, her body rigid like a wall as she towered over her.

"Tifa, you need to calm down-"

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down! Do you-"

"I need you to calm down so I can tell you what happened!" Tifa's voice hitched at Lightning's yell. Only once had she heard Lightning so angry and she had never forgotten it. For a second, her mind flashed back to the time, she could see herself standing there as if it was happening her to again; the empty room and the painful sting on her cheek as Lightning's hand had strung across her face, the pure rage that even Lightning couldn't suppress but this time it was different. Slightly so, but it was enough for Tifa to catch on. She was angry but it was tainted with frustration. As if she had been shocked silent by the soldier's uncharacteristic outburst, Tifa only sat on the bed numbly once again. "Aerith, Cloud and Barret are alright. Cloud's still recovering but the others are fine."

Relief flooded Tifa but only for a moment before she remembered the faces of her other friends. Lightning probably knew what the fighter was going to ask next. "Jessie, Biggs and-"

"Jessie, Biggs and Wedge lost their lives during the mission." Such hardline stoicism. Tifa wasn't even sure if it was humanly possible to report something like that so coldly. "The plate fell and," Lightning paused slightly, faltering in her words before she cleared her throat and regained her perfected indifference, "we could not find their bodies... along with the bodies of the people in the slums who had also lost their lives."

Her vision blurred and her tears dropped onto her fists. "What... about Marlene?" Tifa could feel her heart break at Lightning's silence. "She didn't..."

"Marlene's safe." Tifa almost wanted to cry at Lightning's answer, hit the soldier for her cruelty in delaying her answer but relief held her still. "She's here. I- no, we managed to get her out and a handful of survivors but... with the short amount of time we had... it was the best we could do." Nodding, Tifa bent her head down as she released a deep breath, but the news isn't enough to hold back the barrage of emotions.

"SHINRA... they-" Tifa's breath hitches painfully with a choked sob but she swallows it again and hides it with a glare. "I won't cry." Tifa states as she struggles to contain herself, "I won't." Lightning remains quiet and listens. "They took everything away from me. My home, my friends... my family... mom and dad, they were murdered. Now even the people of the slums a-and-" Tifa musters enough strength to look Lightning in the eye but she couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat at the unexpected surprise. There was a solemn softness in the soldier's eyes, neither pitying or inhumanly cold but with an estranged sense of sympathy. They almost looked kind but tired; just tired of everything. Words jumble and Tifa stills underneath Lightning's azure gaze.

"Lie down." Lightning demanded quietly. Her hands were cool against her skin as she guided her back onto the bed, "Your wound opened." Only at Lightning's mention did she notice the blood that had once again broke through the delicate skin. The cure poured from Lightning's palm and Tifa could feel the healing touch again. Watching Lightning work, her thoughts eventually drifted back to the soldier's last words to her.

No matter how many times Lightning would heal her, she probably didn't realize that her greatest wound couldn't be healed so easily. "Does it hurt anywhere else?" Lightning asked. Tifa moved her arms, other than the large slash across her chest, her upper body seemed fine but the moment she tried to move her legs, pain erupted from her lower back. It resembled a scorching burn, slowly yet surely emanating outwards. She had only noticed it now when she wasn't in the midst of panic. "Tifa?"

"M-My back..."

"What?" Her blue eyes drew to her navel and ran her fingers over the raw skin lightly. "I'm going to turn you around. See if there's anything on your back." Lightning grunted and barely gave her a moment to prepare herself before she's flipped onto her front. Tifa's hands claw into the sheets but she refuses to cry out in pain. "I don't..." Grabbing the blankets, she covered Tifa's body before she rushed out of the room, "I'm going to have Vanille take a look." Lightning had left quickly, her footsteps storming down the stairs and in a moment, Vanille and Aerith had burst into her room.

"Tifa! You're awake!" Aerith smiled widely with relief as the younger orange-head hovered her hand over her back.

"Light told me that your back hurts." Vanille said, waiting for Tifa to confirm those words.

"Yeah..." Clutching the pillow to her chest, a part of her internally thanked the fact that she still had pants on. "I... I can't really feel my legs. They're kind of numb."

"Your legs?" Aerith echoed and her expression quickly took a bleak turn. Her once clear green eyes clouded with worry.

"What happened in the battle with Sephiroth?" Vanille asked.

"The battle..." Her brow furrowed as she dredged through her foggy memories. She couldn't remember much after sustaining the slash wound.

"You were stabbed." Aerith breathed as her tone swiftly became quick and erratic with guilt, "You saved me but t-the Masamune... I think it entered near your spine." Even a fool would know that what meant. Tifa didn't know what she felt then. She hadn't even noticed when Vanille had started attempting to fix the possible damage, and she had barely caught her confirmation that there was in fact, some damage very _near_ her spine. Tifa blocked everything out then, ignoring everyone around her as she drowned in her own dark thoughts.

...

It had been her every intention to follow Aerith and Vanille back upstairs, but she stopped when her phone buzzed unexpectedly in her pocket. She had a good idea as to who it might be, and a part of her told her that Tifa was her priority, but there was an unexplainable gut feeling that the call was of importance. It continued buzzing, stopped and then buzzed again. Raines was probably desperately trying to reach her for one reason or another.

Thinking better of it, Lightning stepped out of the house and answered the call, "Speaking." She had expected yelling, and long angry reprimanding rants but Raines sounded neither irate or annoyed. Rather, he sounded grim. "Oerba." Lightning answered his question, "What is..." Her voice drifts and her hand tightened around the phone, "Jihl...?"

The call ended with a long beep and her arm fell limply to her side. Lightning made her decision then and there. Striding to the velocycle that Fang and the others had recovered, she mounted and left without a single word.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The hallways seem to wind and run on forever. Her boots click against the floor, resounding in the empty hallways cleared of any PSICOM officers. Lightning looks up at the approaching door that loomed over her imposingly.

...

_Taking a deep breath, she adjusts her uniform and straightens her back. Rolling her shoulder, Lightning sucks and holds a puff of air in her mouth. Her hands are clammy, trembling as they ball into fists. Fear? Anxiety? She closes her eyes and reminds herself of her resolve and promise. It was for Serah, everything was for Serah. "I was wondering when you would come." The silky smooth voice purrs from behind and Lightning has to stop herself from jerking away. Swallowing thickly, she's left weak to her knees, speechless and sick to her stomach. She wants to throw up and saliva tastes bitter in her mouth as it overflows nauseatingly. Recklessly gathering herself together, she turns around and snaps into a salute with the hard-ironed precision and stiffness that is to be expected from a soldier. Hazel eyes drift over her, narrowing and for a moment.  
_

_"Colonel Nabaat. Cadet Farron reporting for duty."_

_She smiles so gently and kindly but Lightning knows it's a mask for the she-devil. "Please, come in." Jihl says and with grace and dignity she rests a small hand to the young teenager's back. She stands still and Jihl doesn't push her forward but waits patiently. She knows. Lightning looks forward and thinks of Serah sitting on the white hospital bed. Lightning remembers her sister's smile and the promise to find a cure so no one would ever have to suffer from Geostigma again. No matter how impossible it is, as long as it was Serah's wish then she would make the impossible possible. Jihl knows though. Jihl always does. With a curt nod, Lightning steps forward with that single goal in mind._

...

That goal now nothing more but a dream. She stands in front of that door she had stood before all those years ago. The feelings of guilt have become her very being. It had consumed her and Lightning allowed it. For her, that was but a small price to pay for her actions. A murderer, killer, a monster... amongst the many things she is, she had decided to hide behind the mask of a soldier. That's what Jihl had told her; that her actions were necessary, that they were for the greater good, that the men and women that had refused her orders weren't soldiers. That they would suffer the same fate as the Purge victims for endangering the well-being of Cocoon and her people. Those were the orders that she listened to, fallen victim to the persuasion of a better future when life seemed so dark and evil. Yet Serah, her sister, would be allowed to live. A young girl dying from Geostigma would be allowed to live when so many others died for the same reason. Her survival was kept secret, hidden from the prying eyes and ears of the rest of the world.

With Serah's fate secured in her hand, Lightning could do nothing but listen and act on Jihl's words. She had no choice but to believe and deceive herself so she could continue to kill. She did it without question and received praise that she was a perfect soldier. Eventually she would truly become to believe that. Cold, indifferent, efficient and effective; Lightning modeled herself to those very ideals that Jihl had presented to her. She walks through the sliding door and into that office again. "I was wondering when you would come." Her voice hasn't changed, just as silky and sly.

"Colonel Nabaat." Lightning says as she walks forward, standing before that desk she had once found so large and imposing. The blonde was standing at the windows, looking down at Eden.

"It's been six years hasn't it?" Jihl asks, "And here you are again. Such is the irony of life."

Irony; Lightning would know the meaning of that word. She remembers being pulled out of the genocide for half a day to come here to Eden. It was a task Jihl had chosen specifically for her amongst the many. There were people disrupting the Purge and she wanted them stopped. Jihl had told her to prepare herself because she might know these people but Lightning had doubted that. She knew no one in Bodhum, never talked to her neighbors, never made the time for friends or lovers, but she had been a fool to think that Jihl wouldn't be able to find a way to destroy her. Anything and everything could be done through Serah and that's what Jihl did; picking at what little shreds of humanity she has left until she's bare. Not until she was Jihl's ultimate soldier would the Colonel stop. Lightning remembers how her heart broke for Serah, how weak and helpless she was when she saw the picture of him; of Serah's favorite hero.

...

_"S-Snow?" Lightning breathes, hands clenching at the small photograph until the edges crumpled._

_"I was afraid you would know him." Jihl says, rounding the desk as she drew her finger across the dark mahogany but Lightning could hear the lie, sarcasm and satire hidden beneath the many layers of fake sympathy and understanding. Of course Jihl knows that she knew him; Jihl knows everything. "He's becoming quite disruptive. I don't know where he had gotten those weapons he carries around. He might think of himself as a hero," Lightning bits her lip, "but in reality, he is putting the people in danger. I need you to put him into his place." The young teenager breathes a breath of relief but instantly regrets it like none other when the hazel eyes narrow on her. Jihl's watching, she's always watching her. Swallowing thickly, Lightning wants to shake her head but she's held there. Was it fear? Or terror? Something along those lines had seeped into her expression, the one she had tried so hard to keep emotionless even as she sent one after another to their maker. "Cadet." That was something Jihl always called her when she was disappointed, as if to remind her of her position and place. "Dispose of him."_

...

Lightning did that and in doing so, became Jihl's ultimate toy soldier. Nothing wasn't done efficiently and effectively. She remembered how much she didn't like Snow, how he was chummy from the get-go and thought he was everybody's best pal. She hated his 'no rules and no regulation' beliefs. He was nothing but an immature, simple-minded fool. An idiot with no life and no future. She had never understood what Serah saw in him but no matter how much she hated him, she had never wished for this. To be the one standing before him as he fell to his knees beaten but not broken. Even as she held her gun to his forehead over his dirty blonde locks he looked at her with determination gleaming in his cerulean blue eyes, and only then did Lightning realize that she should've trusted Serah's life with him. But it was too late to go back. She was already in too deep. She remembered how her arm shook violently as rough and ragged breaths choked through her dry throat, how her eyes blurred as tears cascaded down her face.

It was the first time she had broken down in front of anyone. Above all else, she remembered him smile then. He gave her his stupid grin as she apologized profusely and begged for forgiveness, but not from him. She asked it from Serah and he told her that it was alright. He said that he would go on ahead first and check things out. He knew that Serah was still alive and would be under protection, but that she was dying. Whether or not a cure could be found in time he didn't care. He didn't regret his actions and that no matter what, he would wait for Serah. He would protect her there while he said Lightning would do so here. That way Serah would never be alone. Lightning prayed to whatever Gods and Goddesses that would be willing to listen to her that what he said was true because for all the sins she had committed, there was no way she was going to go to the same place Serah would after death and she wouldn't wish it. He closed his eyes and released a deep breath. He was ready and so, she pulled the trigger.

She wasn't strong enough though, and so she protected Serah through her weakness. For the years in-between she would hide behind another mask, writing and re-writing letters that would be given to her sister under his name so she could see Serah smile. "Why me?" Lightning asks quietly and Jihl laughs.

Smirking, the blonde moves to take a seat on her desk and pulls out a gun to rest on that same mahogany surface. "I believe in finishing tasks that we have started. Don't worry, the people expect this. I'm sure you're quite aware of the public announcement I've made."

"To die a martyr?"

"To die as someone who will be remembered for what I was most famous for, written down in history and never to be forgotten. I will purge Geostigma from this world; it is the promise I made to the people."

Lightning picked up the gun and holds it in her hand as she looks up at the blonde. "So you would destroy the planet?"

"I have no regrets. I would have done the same thing given another chance." Jihl answers surely.

"Even if it kills you?"

"I will die for my cause."

"Cause?"

The blonde smiles, "What better way to die? You were my chosen, my executioner's axe during the Purge. I gave you orders and you followed through with each and every single one of them flawlessly. I knew there was something special about you the moment I saw you on the training grounds. Not because of your skill but there was a certain... _thirst_ in your eyes. You hungered for power just as I had. We are of the same kind of people; rare, gifted." Jihl pauses allowing it to sink in before she continues, "In fact, you are the only one worthy of this honor. After seven years, the threat of Geostigma has brought you here again and you will end it with your own hands just as you had in the past with my guidance. However, I have two orders left for you and I will not tolerate failure even after death. I no longer care for AVALANCHE, but SHINRA however, SHINRA's betrayal will not go unpunished. If you must save the planet," Jihl releases an exaggerated sigh, "then so be it. I want you to dispose of them; all that had plotted against me, and remember this name: Sephiroth. Ruin him and eradicate any who would threaten our people. Secondly, by my orders, you will purge the Geostigma threat here in Eden. Understood?"

Taking a deep breath, Lightning snaps into salute one last time. "Understood."

"Lightning," Jihl purrs as she always had, "I expected no less from you. You've made me proud, soldier."

Lightning lifts the gun and Jihl stares at death fearlessly. No more words are needed. She pulls the trigger and a single gunshot resounds in the dark and empty office. Those hazel eyes close and never open again. There's always that smile; so cunning and sly. Putting the gun back down onto the desk, Lightning walks around for the first time and takes off those rectangular glasses. "I'll see you in hell." She leaves the office, leaving that which was no longer Colonel Jihl Nabaat and heads back down Edenhall to report that the job has been done. PSICOM soldiers exchange looks as she walks out and she's instantly led to a chamber to be sanitized and checked for any traces of the Geostigma. Pocketing the glasses in her leg pouch, Lightning finally releases that deep breath she has been holding all these years.

...

The chair topples to the ground with her but Tifa bites back a cry of pain. Her legs are weak and numb, her back aches but nothing hurts more than the thought of being unable to walk again. The damage had been near her spine, yet it still felt impossibly difficult to even stand for long. Her fist pounds on her thigh in unbearable frustration but she refused to give in. She didn't want pity, and she hated seeing it in everyone's eyes whenever they stared at her. Lightning though, Lightning had disappeared and abandoned her again. She left nothing but broken promises trailing behind her. No one knew where she had gone and it only garnered more of Tifa's resentment.

_"It's probably better that you died so I won't have to see your damn face again!"_

Those words haunted every day, never allowed her to sleep and Tifa started wondering why she hadn't died that day. Instead, she had to survive only to watch her world start collapsing on her.

...

The wilds of Pulse pass her by and she pays no heed. Her velocycle is flying at speeds well above what is considered safe and she takes turns that are dangerous challenges to death. Lightning doesn't see any of it and she hardly notices Oerba coming into sight. The only thing she's doing is counting the seconds, minutes, and hours that go by in a world where the infamous Colonel Jihl Nabaat is no longer breathing. For her, she feels a strange mixture of relief and freedom, yet along with it, a sense of loss and anxiety. Like a puppet whose strings were cut from the puppet master, only to fall crumpled on the ground. She reaches the village, leaves her vehicle where she had taken it from two or three days ago. Her hand slides into her leg pouch but instead of pulling out her survival knife, her fingers wrap gently around the small rectangular framed glasses.

Her fingers trace Jihl's inscription on the rim and her feet bring her back to the house that the others were staying in. In her hands held those glasses that she's seen Jihl put on and off, glasses where those hazel eyes peered down at her. It takes her a moment before the truth sinks into her gut. She realizes that she's alone now; alone with her own thoughts, alone with her ghosts and demons. "Light?" The soldier recognizes Aerith's voice and she turns to see the brunette and Cloud.

"Where did you go?" Cloud instantly demands loudly and that seemed to announce her arrival to everyone within hearing distance.

"Light?" Her name resounds as the Fang and Vanille nearly storm out to see her standing at the doorway.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Fang yelled, her expression instantly going livid, "Disappearing like Fal'cie smoke and mirrors! Do you even realize-"

"Eden." Lightning breathes, meeting the stare tiredly, "I went... to see Jihl." Everyone tenses at the mention of the blonde. Clearly, they haven't heard the news. They probably blamed her for what happened and questioned why she would go to see the PSICOM.

"Why would you go-"

"She's dead." Silence befalls them and she watches as Vanille's hand shoots over her mouth and how Fang's jaw dropped open. Lightning shifts on her feet and holds the glasses in her hand a little tighter, "I killed her." Maybe she had expected Fang to celebrate but the spear wielder only looked at her worriedly. "Under her order, I purged the Geostigma threat from Eden. Jihl... had been infected, and SHINRA's being held responsible."

"SHINRA? Why would they-"

"I don't know, there are security recordings of a SHINRA official attacking her... but Jihl mentioned Sephiroth." Lightning breathed, turning her stare at Cloud whose expression darkened considerably, "If that's all..." Shaking her head, she headed towards the rooms and passed Tifa's without sparing a thought and isolates herself in a quiet separate room. It scares her when Lightning finds out that she actually misses Jihl but that's a secret she'll keep only to herself until death claims her as well. Her thumb gently glides against the metallic rim of the spectacles as she stares at the floor blankly. It was one of those times again, these situations that even a single thought of Jihl could save her. Darkness surrounds her and Jihl, for some reason would always bring her back to safety. Jihl knew that she didn't want to kill, Jihl took all the blame, Jihl ordered and she listened, Jihl, in her own way, protected her. Lightning knew she was being a coward, hiding herself away, trying to persuade herself that it wasn't all her own responsibility, but Jihl had encouraged her to do so. Jihl hid her from the prying eyes, covered her ears from the screams and cries. Jihl knew this, and this is why in the end, Lightning will answer to her.

Jihl's gone now.

Choking a breath, Lightning snaps out of her trance. Her skin's slick with cold sweat and a shiver travels up her spine. In a moment, she's standing in the washroom before the sink where the water runs on and on. Azure blue eyes stare back at her, cold, ruthless, and empty in the mirror. Jihl's no longer here to turn her head away and whisper lies into her ear. She was no savior, she's no hero, she's nothing like what Jihl had told her. They were Jihl's lies, and they both knew that they were only just lies upon lies. The light flickers on and Lightning almost jerks back, eyes wide. It takes a while for her to register the person standing at the doorway. Clearing her throat, everything instantly falls back in place. The haunting voices disappear and the storm in her mind is pushed even further away into darker depths. "W-What is it?" Lightning asks, wincing internally at how she faltered at the beginning.

"Just..." Aerith's voice drifts before a weak smile comes to her lips, "checking up on you. How... are you?"

"Fine." Perhaps she had answered too quickly. Splashing water over her face, Lightning muffled herself with the towel hoping to give herself more time to collect herself. "I'm fine." Straightening her back, Lightning stood at her full height before she turned her attention to the brunette, "Is that all?"

"Well, no."

"What is it then?" The soldier posed as she headed back into her room to find all the lights turned on. "Did the others put you up to this?"

The flower girl nodded in acknowledgement, and kept quiet. It was one of the things Lightning liked about her; she always knew when to talk and when not to. Aerith pried; curious, as are many others, about her past but the flower girl knew when to stop. Or at least she knew when to keep it to herself. "I haven't really met Jihl myself." Aerith suddenly offers, "I've heard stories about her, from Fang, Vanille, Sazh, well, almost everyone. You can guess what they had all said."

"They never... really liked her." Lightning mumbled.

"No, they _really_ didn't like her."

"Not surprising."

"They'd go on and on about how horrible she is, or evil..."

"I see."

"But... she's not really like that is she?" Lightning did little to hide her surprise. Raising her eyebrow, she looked at the brunette quizzically. In all her years in the GC, she had never expected anyone to speak well of the blonde PSICOM. "I've spoke to her once before."

"You're not supposed to."

"She already knew I was here." Aerith sighed with a small shrug, "Plus, she was picking on Tifa."

The soldier's brow furrowed with questions on the tip of her tongue. Despite that though, she pressed her lips together and pulled her attention away. There are somethings better left unknown. "Jihl knows." Lightning said finally, choosing to address only the first sentence. "Jihl always knows."

"That's what makes her so scary."

"No, she's just..." There wasn't really a word that described what Jihl was. She was so many things, neither good or bad, but... she was extreme. Perhaps that could describe just one of the many qualities of the PSICOM. "Ambitious." Lightning finally finishes after a short pause.

"Ambitious?" Aerith repeats but her tone is of wonder. "I can see how that works."

"Jihl's... smart. Really smart. She's strong, confident, she was so sure of everything she did. To her, everything was clean cut. It's all black and white, good and bad. She just did what she thought was right. Of course, everything she did was to her own advantage. I admit that she was selfish and scheming but she wasn't... entirely bad." Shifting on her seat, Lightning pulled out the glasses again, fiddling with them absent-mindedly, "She was controlling. Always had to have things go her way. Her successes were hers, her failures were hers... she took full responsibility of all of her actions and decisions. She was incredibly talented and she took pride in that... so much that she thought of herself as better than everyone else. She was a genius, she had surpassed everyone around her and once she was at the top, she wanted to remain at the top but it wasn't enough. Recognition of a lifetime wasn't enough. She wanted to be someone written down in history. Not as a single name, a past Colonel of the PSICOM, a simple position that would be replaced but as someone great." Smiling wryly, Lightning met Aerith's gaze, "She made a promise to the people."

"To rid Geostigma..."

"The threat had always been there. Paddra, then Oerba... we didn't expect it to hit Cocoon but knowing Jihl, she was probably prepared for anything. The Purge was her baby. It was the legacy she was going to leave behind. Many thought of her as evil then, killing innocents, but many saw her actions as heroic. Sacrifice a few, save the many. It was simple logic, stuff that can be fed to the public easily and excuse what the Purge really was. Jihl didn't see the Purge as a massacre or a genocide, in her eyes it genuinely was an act to save the people of Cocoon."

Aerith whispered softly, "After all... those infected with Geostigma were bad, those that weren't were good. To solve the problem, she killed all the bad then. So when she was infected she..."

"She asked me to kill her and... I did. She ordered, and I listened. There was no way she would've backed down, she wouldn't allow herself to hide the truth. Her pride didn't let her. After all, it was her pride that drove her to do everything she did. If she were to run, then everything she had done would have accounted for nothing. She won't allow herself to be remembered as a coward or hypocrite so she decided she would die a martyr. Take the fall for the people of Eden and Purge herself."

"That's... She's... quite i-impressive. I... I probably could've healed her... like I had for you."

"No, she wouldn't have let you. Jihl's like that." Lightning breathed, "She's different, incredible really... but the others probably thought she was crazy."

"There's always something that makes someone crazy. It depends on what you think 'crazy' is."

Lightning snorts and traces Jihl's name engraved on the rim of the glasses, "I respected her. She understood me, and I understood her. That's all there was to it. She was always there. I... never got the chance to thank her."

Aerith smiles warmly, "I'm sure she knows. Despite how grim it was, the fact that you listened and put her to rest probably meant more to her than you think. The Purge is PSICOM's, but I think Jihl's true legacy is sitting across from me right now."

Lightning's truly surprised. "I don't know how I feel about that. She... died with a smile."

"That's good then."

"I don't understand."

Aerith walked up and took a seat beside her, "Because you were there," taking Lightning's hand into her own, she squeezed it lightly, "and there are others that need you now." The soldier lifted her eyes slightly but they almost seemed burdened and heavy before they gave up and stared at the glasses resting loosely in her other hand, "Tifa needs you."

"Tifa?"

"She saved my life but... Sephiroth, he hurt her badly. I didn't realize... I thought that she was safe when you healed her."

Sliding the glasses back into her leg pouch, Lightning stood up again and pulled her hand away from Aerith, "What is it? What's wrong?" Her voice quivered with impatience and a hint of anger. He had hurt Tifa and Cloud, tried to kill Aerith, and she was sure he was the one responsible for Jihl's death.

"There was damage near her spine. Her legs are weak-"

"Can she walk?"

"Yes, but she struggles. She hardly eats, doesn't talk... it's like she doesn't even try." That was all she needed to hear. Lightning made her way to Tifa's room and entered without so much of a knock. Tifa was awake, but it brought no relief. The person sitting on the bed was hardly even a shadow of the fighter she remembered. Her shoulders were slumped, her dark dull hair only highlighting the contrast to her pale skin.

Tifa looked up at her, eyes lingering with barely concealed bitter hopelessness. "You came back?" Her tone was spiteful, but Lightning braves it and walks further into the room.

"I- I heard." Lightning stumbles over her words and finds herself stopping there.

"Why are you here?" The question lingers and goes unanswered.

* * *

**Wow... this chapter was... angsty. Lightning/Tifa supporters, look forward to the next chapter! :D  
**


End file.
